PECADO 2 PARTE
by irachelove
Summary: No me cansare de luchar por ti...seguiré con paso firme y encontrare tu presencia para tenerla siempre junto a mi...si he de rendirme contra ti lo haré...me dejare vencer ante el amor que siento...aunque siga siendo pecado.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **ESCOCIA**

La rubia estaba nerviosa, lo cierto es que Albert se había limitado a solo darle una escasa pista sobre su padre no toda la información que necesitaba.

Bajaron del avión y se concentro en el...lo cierto es que tenia días estresado con una serie de cambios en todos los aspectos de su vida y ahora nuevamente mudarse.

Te sientes bien...?...estas un poco callada...-comento él mientras paraba un taxi.

Es que como que todos estos cambios me ponen un poco nerviosa y también me preocupo porque algo malo pudiera pasarte...-afirmo ella mientras Albert le miraba atento.

Yo me siento bien y creo que nunca he gozado de mejor salud que ahora, hay cosas que son complicadas y tal vez no se solucione tan rápido…-contesto el recordando la disputa que tendría con Tanya por la custodia de sus hijos.

No quiero que nada malo te pase…-contesto ella temerosa.

No me pasara nada malo….-afirmo él mientras cerraba la cajuela y se montaban en el vehículo para partir a dios sabe dónde.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a una pila de casonas…- esta zona es bastante calmada y sirve bien para descansar…-comento el taxista sonriente.

Eso es lo que buscamos…-contesto Albert mirando el lugar de sus ancestros.

Candice miraba todo con maravilla, lo cierto es que el aire era por completo diferente y el clima bastante fresco sin el aroma salado del mar australiano…eso lo extrañaría con demasía.

El rubio le pago al taxista y miro con atención la casa donde ahora estarían, lo cierto es que con Albert lo más modesto que conocía era la casita de Sidney donde vivieron antes de que Tanya llegara a literalmente convertirla en un gran bote de basura.

Había un pequeño cancel en la entrada y un largo camino cubierto de verde pasto…pequeños matorrales que seguían por el camino adornando el suelo de adoquín y un par de enormes arboles que el daban a la casa un aire pintoresco, la casa al fondo de color crema y ventanales blancos….era preciosa.

Te gusta…-dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Quieres mi opinión…-respondió ella asombrada.

Por supuesto…-contesto él.

Es preciosa, siempre tienes buen gusto en todo verdad…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Modestia aparte mi amor…vamos porque muero de hambre y no creo que la alacena este llena de víveres…-menciono el rubio sonriente.

Lo cierto es que la propiedad era hermosa y demasiado tranquila, claro que extrañaba el sonido del mar y sobre todo el aroma a sal.

En la segunda planta están las recamaras…-

Como es que conseguiste esta casa…?...-pregunto ella mirándole.

En un viaje que hice, me gusto la zona y la propiedad era muy buena compra, la rentaban como casa de campo unos amables ingleses pero lo cierto es que necesitaba muchas reparaciones y ellos en Londres…las rentas no eran muchas.

Y apareciste tu y la compraste…-el sonrió.

No aun principio me tomo decidirme un par de años más tarde, ciertamente cuando te conocí…-afirmo el sonriente.

De verdad…entonces la compraste hace poco…-contesto ella sonriente lo cierto es que ese hombre se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndola sentirse halagada.

Si…podría decirse que desde que supuse la nacionalidad de tu padre.-afirmo él.

Lo cierto es que hemos venido desde muy lejos a este lugar y no he preguntado nada pero me gustaría saber el porqué estamos en Escocia…-dijo la rubia con impaciencia y lo cierto es que ella se merecía muchas explicaciones.

Sé que tienes miles de preguntas por hacer…pero confía en mi Candice…-dijo el sonriente.

Confió en ti Albert, pero estoy que no me explico muchas cosas, estas en medio de un divorcio y todos estos cambios…-el rubio la tomo del brazo y camino de su mano hacia el mueble para tomar asiento.

Cálmate no quiero que te estreses, sabes que mi relación con Tanya hoy en día no es la mejor de todas no puedo ver a mis hijos por una orden que interpuso ella, pero tengo esperanza de que las cosas cambien.

Si lo sé, pero no quisiera darte más problemas es difícil estar en mi situación en calidad de amante…-contesto la rubia siendo honesta pues en si todo mundo le achacaba la culpa de la ruptura matrimonial entre Albert y Tanya.

Lo que diga la gente no me importa, lo que me importa en esta vida eres tú y mis hijos…quisiera que por lo menos estuvieras tranquila de todo eso, lo cierto es que podemos hacer poco…-afirmo el tajante.

Y claro que podrían hacer poco cuando Tanya estaba enojada lo que le seguía.

* * *

Sabes que eres la peor madre del mundo…-grito hilarante Shiloh mientras corría a su habitación.

Lo días después de que miraran a su padre pues no habían sido mejores, los chicos estaban resentidos con la castaña y habían decidido no hacer mas actividades extras por ser forzosas.

Shilouh no me grites y ven jovencita que no he terminado de hablar contigo…-dijo con una voz que se había escuchado hasta el océano.

Scoot estaba sentado sobre la arena mirando el mar, extrañaba a su padre mucho más de lo que podría decirle a su mamá, las cosas en casa no eran las mejores.

Me alegra saber que tratas a mis nietos con enemigos Tanya…que se supone que haces…?...-dijo molesta Clemence.

No estoy de humor como para soportar una reprimenda mamá…-contesto la castaña.

De verdad que no estás de humor y porque estas haciéndoles la vida miserable a los niños cuando la que fallo fuiste tú y no ellos…-dijo sin más la mujer de cabellos claros.

Ahora resulta que la que fallo fui yo cuando el que me engaño con otra fue el…el que estaba pavoneándose con su amante por toda Australia mientras yo en casa sola criando a nuestros hijos…-estaba muy dolida y lo cierto es que tenía mucha verdad.

No esa la razón, sabes que paso antes de casarse y siempre estuviste con ese temor que no te dejo vivir, ahora que al fin puedes decidir ser feliz te aferras a un hombre que no vale la pena…-

Madre…yo lo amo…

No lo amas tu dependes de el…ese tipo no te ama si en verdad lo hiciera nunca te hubiera engañado con ninguna otra porque tendría en casa lo que siempre deseo.-contesto Clemence.

Y dime en que falle porque no lo sé aun…el no me lo ha dicho aun…yo le di todo mi amor, crie a nuestros hijos con amor, le mantuve la casa siempre limpia…hice todo por él y me pago con una patada…-dijo con lagrimas Tanya.

Y de que te sirve llorarle…?...

Tanya miro a su madre con esos preciosos ojos color miel…-Es que me duele mucho esto que está pasando…yo…el…los niños…esto es tan difícil de llevar.

Pero de que te sirve ponerte así, sabes que Shiloh está por cumplir trece años y que pasara cuando le pregunten con quien desea vivir…?...-

Tanya se sintió preocupada de pronto…-No lo sé mamá.

Ni yo tendría ganas de estar al lado de una mujer que se la pasa maltratándola…piensa con la cabeza fría y de verdad deberías de terminar todo esto, darle el divorcio a ese mal hombre y camina de la mano con tus hijos…-soltó Clemence.

No puedo mamá…no puedo…-contesto llorosa Tanya pues ella aun tenia esperanza y más que nada necesitaba una explicación.

Pues déjame decirte que mientras tu lloras el está en Escocia…-soltó sin más la madre de la castaña quien se quedo sorprendida.

Se marcho…-

Si se marcho con esa mujer a un lugar donde este tranquila, por lo visto le importa más ella y los negocios que tu…-afirmo secamente Clemence necesitaba que su hija regresara a la realidad y viera que no lograría nada con luchar contra William.

No quiero escuchar eso madre…-respondió la castaña.

Es por demás querer hablar contig…no comprendes, pero no deseo verte destruir lo único que tendrás de él para siempre…piénsalo…-menciono Clamence mientras caminaba escaleras arriba para hablar con Shiloh.

La pequeña castaña escucho la puerta sonar…-Quien…?

Soy yo hija, tu abuelita Clemence…-dijo la señora esperando encontrar las palabras correctas y darle un poco de consuelo a su nieta.

Shiloh abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar a su abuela…-Hola…

Hola mi amor…venga un abrazo a tu abuela…-menciono la mujer de cabellos claros.

Si…-contesto con lagrimas en los ojos Shiloh, porque era mucho por lo que ahora ella y su hermano tenían que pasar.

Ya verás que las cosas se solucionaran y volverá la paz en esta casa…-contesto sonriente Clemence tratando de darle tranquilidad a su nieta.

No lo creo…mi mamá está siempre enojada ahora que mi padre se fue con su novia…-soltó sin más.

Pero como es que dice eso…-dijo sorprendida Clemence pues ella desconocía que sus nietos estuvieran enterados del porque William estaba separado de su hija.

La verdad es que si lo trata mejor…-

Y a ti te gusta eso que hizo…?...-Shiloh miro a su abuela con cara de sorpresa.

No…no me gusta porque engaño a mi mama con otra mujer, pero es mi papá y también lo quiero…-afirmo la castaña un tanto revuelta.

Deja que los adultos solucionen estos problemas que te parece si tu y Scott se van un par de días a casa con el abuelo…-dijo sonriendo Clemence.

Si…me parece bien…-afirmo Shiloh.

Tanya miraba el mar…Scott estaba ahí sentado…respiro hondo y deseo con todo su corazón que todo eso fuera un mal sueño…porque le dolía mucho.

* * *

Moría de hambre por suerte encontramos este directorio…-dijo Albert sonriente.

Lo sé, pero me gustaría que hiciéramos el súper, tu sabes donde esta…?...-

Si…bueno no está cerca por lo que tendrás que hacer una lista de las cosas que te hagan falta, estaba pensando si querías realizar algunos cambios…-

Me dejarías decorarla…-soltó sin más Candice y la verdad es que se aburría horrores con el tiempo que tenia de sobra.

Lo cierto es que te contraria a una persona experta en eso pero si tu quieres decorarla por mí no hay problema pero ocuparas gente que te ayude a mover muebles, hacer puertas, no lo sé…-dijo Albert mientras tiraba en una bolsa plástica la basura.

Si…creo que podre hacer solo necesitaría ponerme a pensar que es lo que quiero ver y visitar algunas tiendas para ver suplementos o materiales.

Eres decoradora…?...-dijo asombrado el rubio.

No…tuve como materia extra algo de arquitectura la verdad es que era obligatoria en si la materia pero me gusto mucho…-contesto ella mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia las alacenas de la cocina que no estaban en el mejor estado.

Pues la verdad es que lo primero que deberemos de hacer es comprar loza, utensilios…-soltó sin más el rubio.

Si…eso me gustaría…-contesto ella sonriente.

Creo que necesitamos un vehículo para movernos…tal vez dos…-dijo él mientras miraba a la rubia.

Si…para no estarte molestando además tú estarás muy ocupado con todo esto de la nueva empresa…-dijo ella mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado.

Te tengo muchas buenas sorpresas mi amor…te amo…-sin más la beso…

También te amo…has pensado que pasara Albert…-

No quiero volver al mismo tema, que te parece si nos damos un baño y nos acostamos…estos cambios horarios en ocasiones me cansan demasiado…-afirmo el sonriente mientras ella acedia.

Candice miraba dormir a Albert y estaba convencida de que él era el amor de su vida, lo amaba y le deseaba a su lado cada día de su vida hasta que ella cerrara los ojos para siempre…pero…

Pero era complicado y difícil estar en esa situación donde tú tenias que cargar con miles de culpas…pero ahora no era ese el momento para seguir sintiéndose una chinche…de pronto vino a su mente algo.

Los hijos de Albert…si todo el proceso seguía como hasta ahora y al pasar del tiempo pues él se divorciaría…tendría que convivir con sus hijos.

Eso podría angustiarle un poco más de lo común y más cuando sabía perfectamente que sus hijos sabrían él porque sus padres se separaron…por su culpa.

La verdad es que eso podría angustiarle, una cosa era el amor a Albert y otra el amor que el tenia por sus hijos, sentía tal vez un poco de temor al que ellos se pusieran contra ella y le culparan de todo.

Conocía al rubio y sabía perfectamente que no era un hombre para nada manipulable, era esa clase de hombre completo y moderno…que tomaba decisiones tajantes y acordes a las necesidades pero…

El temor era grande, tal vez absurdo pero que padre no protegería a su hijo de cualquier forma y siendo el rubio mas…entonces ahí era donde ella se sentía por completo insegura.

* * *

Archie miraba el reloj de la pared y se levanto de su silla, lo cierto es que hacia un tiempo había aceptado las cosas como sucedieron…pero ahora quería explicaciones…las necesitaba.

Miro el océano y pensó en ella…en sus cabellos rubios como el sol, su sonrisa, su aroma…esos besos, esas caricias y esas noches de pasión.

Se preguntaba hacia cuanto tiempo que ella estaba con ese tipo y como es que le había conocido…que le había conquistado….eran preguntas que le gustaría le respondiera.

Como es que había aceptado un anillo de compromiso…era de bobos estar triste cuando se conocía así mismo y sabia que mujeres podría conseguirlas, pero no deseaba estar en una relación seria sin cerrar ese círculo.

Ahora sabía que ella no estaba trabajando en la Aerolínea deseaba hablar con ella y su antiguo jefe en Florida solo le dijo que ya no estaba trabajando en Airlaines Australia.

Suspiro hondo y sonrió…la extrañaba mucho y le dolía mas el no poder tenerla cuando ahora él había decidido compartir su vida a su lado, tener hijos, darle amor para siempre y vivir un amor idílico como el de sus padres…pero no fue así…no sucedió de esa manera.

No podría sentirse siempre mal, pero era imposible todos los días sonreír cuando vivías en el mismo departamento que compartiste con esa mujer a la que le habías dado tu corazón.

Mirar los muebles que ambos compraron con sacrificio, los platos, los vasos, la ropa de ella en el closet, sus cremas, el cepillo de cabello…su jabón corporal…dios era como vivir en el pasado esperando que ella entrara en cualquier momento a esa casa.

No era sano…lo sabia pero por el momento deseaba estar listo antes de empacar todo y mandárselo a donde ella dijera.

El anillo…sonrió…su hermano Terrence se había molestado tanto que le dijo que esa piedra la arrojara al fondo del mar y así la olvidara sobre millones de litros de agua salada.

Bien…al menos no era un plan tan descabelladlo…tirar el anillo y su amor al fondo del océano y nunca más saber de él…

Como si las cosas fueran tan sencillas, conocía que el tiempo era el único que sanaría las cosas y el único que se llevaría todo.

Pero un amor como ese…no se olvida…el pasado no es para aferrarse pero hay momentos que los recuerdos vienen solos…sin esperarlos llegan…algún gesto…alguna sonrisa…

Como estas…?...- dijo Terrence entrando a su oficina.

Bien…aquí mirando el océano y tu como vas con lo de la cuenta que estabas por adquirir…?...-

La concesión ya quedo, pero quiero decirte de algo que me he enterado y podría tal vez hacerte una idea…-contesto Terrence.

De que hablas…?...

Del tipo con el que está tu ex mujer…-soltó sin más el castaño sí que Archie siquiera sintiera curiosidad.

Lo estoy tratando de dejar por la paz Terrence y lo sabes…-respondió el sin mostrar emoción.

Lo siento, es que la verdad me siento contrariado como sucedieron las cosas y siento que no es justo lo que paso…-contesto Terrence un tanto sorprendido de ver a su hermano tranquilo como si no corriera sangre en sus venas.

Mira la verdad es que yo también no me esforcé con Candice…le menti mucho tiempo y tenia los recursos para mantenerla como una reyna…la verdad es que sufrió mi lado carencias absurdas…-soltó sin más el castaño.

Ella acepto ese trabajo para tener un mejor nivel de vida y ahora yo no puedo reclamar mucho, se que necesito explicaciones para seguir con mi vida, pero en fondo la comprendo.- dijo con agobio Archie.

Te entiendo…-contesto Terrence.

Si…eso pasa…la cague con ella y ahora la perdí, saber con quién está a mi no me ayuda en nada no me la devolverá…-dijo el castaño con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el océano.

Lo sé…lo único que puedo decirte es que no es cualquier persona y tenemos negocios en común…-afirmo sin más el castaño mirando a su hermano de pronto sentirse no tan seguro.

* * *

Candice cerró los ojos y se durmió pensando en el…en su hombre…en su Albert.

* * *

Hola chicas regrese…jajaja…al fin después de una gran ausencia que mi nuevo trabajo no me permite siquiera tomar aire justo hoy están colocando más cámaras en un cuarto de pocos metros…

Lo cierto es que año nuevo…vida nueva…nuevo trabajo y nueva casa porque al fin me mude a mi casa…eso me da problemas porque no tengo internet pero no es imposible escribir en los escasos minutos libres y listo acabe el primer capítulo en 3 días…jajaja!

Lo bueno es que me contestaron rápido y sé que me tendrán paciencia porque de verdad que Redención sin duda será una gran historia.

Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de esta secuela de pecado…ojala que todo empiece a tomar su lugar, sabemos que Tanya es aferrada y no pondrá las cosas fáciles…pero…

Pero ahora están en Escocia con nuevos negocios, nuevas cosas por vivir y muchas más personas por conocer…ya verán que poco a poco todo ensamblara y más cambios que nos estresaran un poquito.

Les quiero desear a todas ustedes que me escriben y me leen un año de nuevo lleno de mil bendiciones y mucha salud…lo demás llega de la mano…amor, dinero y fe en dios…Gracias por sus comentarios que los leo todos y contesto en pausa pero seguro…un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos pronto…les quiero mil!


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **ME SIGUES ENAMORANDO**

Candice estaba pensando en que hacer para que la casa diera un cambio…la verdad es que necesitaría primero definir lo que le gustaría cambiar…segundo un plan de obra y tercero un equipo de trabajo, por los gastos no se preocuparía porque ella quería primero hacer un presupuesto de todo y presentárselo al rubio.

Lo cierto es que el hacia un tiempo le había dado un par de tarjetas black que podría utilizar a su antojo pero ese no era necesariamente su espíritu.

Ella era mucho más conservadora y no le gustaba andar gastando dinero en demasía…pues su origen en si era un tanto humilde.

Respiro hondo y espero con paciencia a que los chicos del cable e internet terminaran con lo suyo para poder tener los servicios básicos.

Miro el jardín y pensó en el mar…lo cierto es que Escocia era una isla y estaba rodeada de mar, pero en cierta manera sus aguas no era precisamente las más cálidas…así que vivir en un pequeño pueblo alejado de ese océano le hacía sentirse un poco rara.

Pero podría decirse que era bueno un cambio de aire…antes vivía en Alberta y el mar no era una opción en cierta forma…sonrió al recordar los helados días.

Pero pensó en algo muy raro…-Listo señora ha quedado la instalación, ahora mismo el computador esta con internet y las televisiones con cable.

Gracias…tengo que darle algo…?...-pregunto la rubia.

Su teléfono…-respondió el otro chico que estaba cubierto de pecas.

Perdón…-dijo ella contrariada.

Este…nada su esposo ya dejo el servicio pagado le entrego la guía por cualquier duda, aquí están los teléfonos y creo que es todo…-dijo el chico responsable mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

Bueno pues muchas gracias…-contesto ella sonriente mientras el pecosito le sonreía como bobo.

Bueno…nos vemos…-sin más salieron de ahí entre empujones y sonrisas.

Ella les miro sonreír y pensó en algo…bueno en un par de ideas de pronto…cerró la puerta y encendió el computador…esperando que la internet fuera rápida tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

Buen día…pensé que no llegarías…-sin más el rubio se unió en un fuerte abrazo junto con Stear Martin un viejo amigo irlandes.

Pensé lo mismo hombre…me da mucho gusto verte…-contesto Albert sonriente.

Creo que el matrimonio te ha sentado bien…-dijo con ánimo el castaño.

Sin duda, me siento como nuevo…-afirmo el rubio mientras caminaban hacia la sala de juntas, la verdad es que la Aerolínea no era la mejor en el servicio pero era constante tenía muchos clientes de viajes cortos, Irlanda, Gran Bretaña…pero deseaba ampliarla más y eso suponía mucha inversión.

Como vamos con el par de jets que llegaron de Australia…-

Están en mantenimiento y se les está haciendo un cambio de look…-contesto sonriente el castaño.

Perfecto y cómo vamos de personal…?...

Avanzando y con una jefa bastante gritona y demandante…-dijo Stear rascándose la cabeza.

Buen día…-dijo Albert a las personas que estaban ahí esperando su presencia.

Buen día…-contestaron algunos pues ahora mismo estaban conociendo al dueño…una que otra azafata se escandalizo al ver a semejante hombre, claro que los rumores ya corrían como pólvora al saberse que estaba divorciándose.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras él se sentaba…-Buen día a todos…-dijo Stear llamando la atención del personal…-quiero presentarles a William Andrew el nuevo propietario de Aerolíneas Escocia.

Buen día, antes que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a la nueva administración que con el apoyo del Ing. Martin se está llevando hace un par de meses, esperemos que los cambios que tenemos pensados sean para mejorar esta empresa y al personal que en el labora.

La gente miraba un tanto con recelo a todos esos cambios en el transcurso del mes dos aeromozas habían renunciado y un piloto, era mejor no tener al personal toxico.

El rubio respiro hondo, la verdad es que la gente en ese lugar era como un tanto hostil…-Vamos no decaigas de ánimo Will.

No decaigo pero creo que la gente está casi nada receptiva, pero bueno los cambios siempre son para bien no…

Así es…además tengo varios candidatos para apoyarnos en las áreas que abriremos, ahora mismo te presentare a Sofía Coppola nuestra nueva contadora…es una profesionista excelente.

Está bien…por cierto quería preguntarte donde puedo adquirir un vehículo…bueno necesitare dos…-contesto el rubio sonriente.

En una agencia…-respondió sonriente Stear, tan alegre como siempre le recordaba.

Lo sé…pero necesito uno para mí y otro para Candice…creo que estaría bien una camioneta déjame le marco…-sin más tomo el móvil y le marco a su nueva línea telefónica.

* * *

La rubia ahora mismo tomaba medidas en la cocina y pensaba en los colores…deseaba una casa en tonalidades verdes limón y blanco…-perfecto…-dijo ella mientras anotaba en la libreta.

Ahora mismo tenía todo anotado y el presupuesto por así decirlo un tanto armado, escucho el teléfono sonar y la verdad es que se le hizo bastante raro.

Bueno…-dijo ella con temor de que fuera Tanya.

Buenas tardes estoy llamando a la casa de la mujer más hermosa de Escocia…-la voz del rubio era inconfundible…

En ese momento entro Sofía escuchando sin querer la conversación del rubio.

Albert…como te ha ido…?...-

Regular, la verdad es que los cambios en ocasiones no son fáciles mas no imposibles…dime como vas con tu trabajo…?.-

Bien…pues ahora he terminado de medir todo y de ver lo que deseo hacer, tengo los modelos que me han gustado y viendo algunas páginas creo que puedo armar un presupuesto.

Cariño te dije que no habrá presupuesto…te daré lo que necesites ahora mismo estoy por ir a la agencia de autos pero quisiera que me dijeras como que auto se prestaría para que manejaras…-soltó sin más el rubio mientras se giraba y miraba a una mujer de cabellos rojos…Stear estaba a su lado mirando un ipad…

No lo sé…creo que eso debería de ser una sorpresa no lo crees..?...-contesto Candice sonriente.

Tal vez…por cierto pasare a comprar algunas cosas para las alacenas, que deseas que lleve de cenar…haz comido algo…?...-

Si…no…bueno aun no he comido creo que ordenare lo mismo de ayer espero que traigas muchas cosas aunque me gustaría ir…-contesto ella.

Creo que si sería lo mejor porque si no llevare de todo menos lo necesario…-afirmo con pena el rubio.

Bien…bueno te espero amor…te amo…-

Yo también cuídate y espero en unas tres horas llegar…-contesto él mientras sonreía y colgaba…-Perdón, mi mujer.

No hay problema las mujeres siempre ocupan mucho espacio…mira te presento a Sofía Coppola…-sin más la mujer de cabellos rojos estrecho la mano del rubio.

Es un placer conocerle…-dijo ella seriamente la verdad es que sentía pena, pues el hombre que tenia frente a ella pues le hacía latir el corazón a mil por hora.

El gusto es mío…italiana tal vez…-contesto el rubio tratando de ser cortes, la chica era bonita pero no nada que le hiciera mirarle con atención.

No…bueno mi padre es de ascendencia italiana yo soy americana…-contesto ella con pena.

Vaya, todos tenemos nacionalidades diferentes…-contesto el mirando a Stear.

Si…mi esposa es americana pero ahora mismo está casada con un Irlandés y vive en Escocia…-menciono sonriente el castaño.

Lo sé…yo tengo sangre Escocesa, pero soy Australiano de corazón y mi mujer es Canadiense pero Miamense de corazón…-dijo sonriente y orgulloso de la rubia.

Vaya que cosas…-afirmo Stear…-regresando al trabajo ella nos estará apoyando en lo referente a contabilidad junto con dos chicas más que conocerás en la semana pero ella está a cargo.

Pues no me queda más que decirte que eres bienvenida y la verdad es que me gusta ser siempre claro con la gente que trabajo, la vida personal dentro de la empresa es punto y aparte…no me gustas los chismes, los líos de faldas y quiero gente comprometida con su trabajo.

Sofía miro al rubio con atención y lo cierto es que a pesar de ser un hombre sumamente atractivo, imponía…su presencia podría decirse que le daba un poco de miedo.

Miedo que sin duda le haría realizar su trabajo de una manera congruente y recta…claro era lo que se esperaba de su desempeño.

Está claro de mi parte Señor Andrew…-dijo sin más la chica mientras el aceptaba su respuesta.

Bueno me marcho que tengo cosas que hacer con la mudanza…Stear espero que me ayudes con lo que te pedí…-el castaño sonrió.

Si claro vamos…-sin más salieron de la oficina a realizar sus cosas.

* * *

El rubio estaba llegando a casa por la rubia para poder ir después a comprar todo lo que ocupaban entre ello un auto…-Candice miraba con atención el jardín y pensaba y pensaba…noto que Albert llegaba.

Al parecer estas algo impaciente y hasta me esperas en la puerta…-dijo el alegre mientras caminaba hacia la rubia.

No es eso…solo estaba mirando algunas cosas por cambios que desearía hacer…-afirmo ella sonriente mientras se acercaba a su galán y le besaba en los labios.

Hueles siempre tan bien…-dijo él mientras su nariz olfateaba un aroma a vainilla en su cabello.

Trato de hacerlo para por lo menos hacerte placentera tu vida…-contesto ella con un deje de sarcasmo pues la verdad es que solo se dedicaba al rubio.

Dime Candice es que extrañas tu el trabajo…?...-dijo él.

No preguntes eso…por supuesto que extraño trabajar pero no tendría sentido hacerlo sin que estés tu a mi lado, considero que esto de ser ama de casa o mantenida pues tiene entre ello sus ventajas…-contesto la rubia.

Sabes estuve pensando algunas cosas anoche…-dijo él mientras entraban a la casa por el bolso de ella…

Dime que has pensado…-contesto Candice tomando su libreta y el bolso de una vez para irse.

Muchas cosas dentro de eso pues haz estudiado algo que se llama…?...-

De verdad tengo que decirte que he estudiado si hemos tenido charlas completas de eso Albert…-El rubio cerró la puerta y con llave para irse al mall.

Vamos no te molestes conmigo es solo una broma…-contesto él mientras le abrazaba por detrás y caminaban hacia el auto.

Me gusta que hagas eso…-respondió ella un poco ruborizada al sentir el cuerpo del rubio como abrigándola era una sensación tan personal y a la vez tan sexual.

Recargarme en tu trasero…a mi me encanta que tal si tu y yo regresamos a hacer algunas otras cosas…-dijo él mientras besaba su cuello.

No…quiero que todo esto de la casa quede antes de tiempo y además estábamos conversando no es así…-lo cierto es que amaba a esa mujer que le llegaba al corazón y no podría negarle nada.

Un beso…-dijo el con una mirada tierna.

Un beso…-contesto ella acercándose a sus labios y el por supuesto que aprovecho le dio un beso…pero que beso.

* * *

Creo que podríamos entonces hacer el espacio entre esta otra oficina como vez Sofía…-dijo Stear pues las instalaciones estaban en proceso de adaptación.

Si…no tengo problema de ello…-contesto ella sonriente.

Bien…-afirmo Stear.

Podría preguntarte algo…?...-dijo ella.

Si claro…-

El señor Andrew es un tanto enojón verdad…?...-

No, lo cierto es que William es un gran hombre tiene una visión en los negocios como pocos solo que justo ahora esta apenas inmiscuyéndose en todo este proceso siempre era como el asesor ahora esta empresa es de el al 100% y por supuesto que quiere que marche bien…-afirmo Stear.

Es lógico hay mucho en juego…-contesto Sofía.

Así es…somos una empresa de servicios pero eso implica muchas cosas y mas porque transportamos a personas, pagamos seguros millonarios…es todo un reto…-afirmo el castaño.

Si…y su esposa ella también trabaja aquí…?...-todo mundo sabía lo que pasaba en realidad.

Mira hay temas que en ocasiones uno simplemente no puede evitar sentir curiosidad pero con William tienes que llevar las cosas personales como lo dijo el muy independiente del trabajo, siéndote franco él es muy receloso de su vida privada…-con esto la pelirroja comprendió perfectamente que si quería conservar esa gran oportunidad de trabajo pues simplemente se mantuviera al margen.

* * *

Me gusta todo lo que tienes en mente, solo que hay otra cosa verdad…-dijo él.

Si…parece que tienes años conociéndome…-contesto ella sorprendida pues a pesar de solo tener algunos meses viviendo juntos el rubio la verdad le conocía.

Parece que te conozco de siempre eso es…-afirmo el rubio sonriente.

Bueno pues tú sabes que ahora nos mudamos un poco alejados de la costa y pues yo extraño el mar, lo cierto es que gustaría tener una piscina…-dijo ella sonriente.

El rubio alzo una ceja…-pero no comprendo que tiene que ver el mar con una piscina Candice.

Pues yo tampoco comprendo la comparación para serte franca pero me gustaría tenerla…-afirmo ella segura de lo que decía.

Me parece genial pero hasta donde vemos no hay un gran espacio para una piscina que tendrá algunas cosas necesarias…-confirmo él.

De que hablas…-

Clima, espacio…por dios Candice Escocia tiene un aire frio que congela y tu quieres una alberca no veo lo viable para que el agua sea fría…-afirmo el sin más.

Buena tarde señor Andrew disculpe por hacerle esperar…-dijo el vendedor de autos amable mientras miraba con atención a la rubia.

Gracias, quisiéramos ver los autos…-contesto el rubio sin más.

Perfecto vamos...-dieron algunas vueltas, la rubia sabia que necesitaba una camioneta pero la verdad es que ella escogía opciones que al parecer de Albert no eran las mejores.

Bien pues lo dejo en tus manos…no se de carros…-confeso ella un tanto enfadada.

Nos permite un momento…-dijo el rubio mientras el vendedor les dejaba discutir por el auto que comprarían…-Que pasa…?

Nada…-contesto la rubia como toda una buena mujer.

Candice te conozco y sé que pasa algo…-respondió el mirándola a los ojos era inevitable no ceder.

Es que nada te gusta de lo que escojo…-dijo ella con pesar, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír lo cierto es que estaba enamorado de ella, le amaba con todo su corazón y quería darle todo lo que él podía.

Puedo comprar en este momento todos los autos…pero solo quiero que manejes una camioneta segura y que me de la tranquilidad de que estarás sana y salva…-dijo sin mas él mientras el corazón de Candice se derretía como chocolate liquido.

Albert…-alcanzo a decir antes de hundir su rostro en su pecho…ese pecho con el corazón mas enorme y noble que conocía.

Perfecto, entonces dejaremos esto en mis manos y cederé a que hagas las modificaciones que desees en nuestro hogar…-contesto el sonriente.

Si…-la rubia salió de ahí manejando una camioneta volvo XC60, lo cierto es que ella estaba más que feliz nunca antes había tenido un vehículo propio y lo cierto es que sin duda un carro de lujo como ese pues no podría pagarlo…

Como se siente manejarla…-dijo Albert sonriente.

Es como si manejaras sobre una nube voladora…-confeso ella apenada mientras bajaba de ese vehículo hacia el mall pues no había llevado mucha ropa por lo tanto Albert tampoco.

La noche llego a la bella Escocia y Albert al fin terminaba de lavar los platos, lo cierto es que en ocasiones podría decirse que le daba risa verse ahí mismo haciendo cosas de casa.

Que pasa…?...-

Nada…bueno es que ahora que me presente en la empresa como todo un jefe autoritario me veo lavando platos y me pregunto qué dirían si ellos se dieran cuenta de eso…-dijo él con algo de humor.

Nada…porque dirían algo…eres un gran hombre y el ayudarme no cambia nada…-contesto la rubia mientras se acercaba melosamente a él.

Dime que me amas…-soltó sin más Albert.

Te amo…te amo y te amo…-contesto ella sonriente mientras el rubio la besaba lentamente, coloco sus manos en su cabeza y la hizo flotar.

Besarla era como si todo lo que en su vida pasaba se detuviera y como le gustaba hacerlo.

Amo besarte…-dijo el sonriente…

Me sigues enamorando…-contesto ella mientras se desnudaba frente a él.

Dios…eres perfecta…-afirmo mientras se sacaba la playera y el pantalón…la ropa quedo en la cocina mientras desnudo subían las escaleras para hacer el amor una vez más…una noche más en esa casa.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas...les quiero mil gracias por el apoyo que he tenido de su parte y la verdad aquí echándole muchas ganas para poder subir otro capitulo mas.

como ven nuestros guapos rubios pues adaptándose, Candice un poco haciéndose al plan de ser ama de casa y nuestro galán Albert entrando de lleno a su nueva aerolínea, comenzare poco a poco acomodando Gente...ya ven que reapareció nuestro buen Stear...aquí todos juntos en Escocia...esto se pondrá emocionante.

Antes que nada tengo pendiente contestar los reviews lo se pero ahorita apenas tuve chance de subir el capitulo que termine anoche pero de igual les agradezco a ustedes lindas: Glenda, NormaAngelica, Moni Ardley, Stormaw, CandyFan72, TaniaLizbeth, PatyA, VivanS Y Zafiro...

Espero el viernes subir el siguiente capitulo como lo prometi dos veces por semana...buen dia a todas y besos!


	3. ME ESTA GUSTANDO

**CAPITULO 3**

 **ME ESTA GUSTANDO**

Candice Murdock…-dijo sonriente el contratista mientras estrechaba su mano.

Robert…-sonrió ella mientras esperaba con ansias que las cosas se hicieran como ella deseaba.

Puedo decirle que la información que me envió me tiene un poco sorprendido, pero bueno como sabe una obra ocupa mucho tiempo y además de eso pues habrá un poco de caos en casa.

Lo sé…pero antes de pasar a la segunda planta me gustaría que todo quedara bien abajo…-dijo ella sonriente la verdad es que el hombre que tenia frente a ella era atractivo de cabellos castaños y sin querer de pronto le recordó a Archie.

Es lo que tenía pensado, así mismo me dijo su esposo sobre la alberca que desea sea construida al frente, solo quería preguntarle si esta será techada, haremos alguna especie de cochera…-la rubia se rasco la cabeza lo cierto es que no había pensado mucho en eso había mucho espacio de frente pero por detrás no tanto.

Me gusta como lucen los arboles no me gustaría perderlos…pero sé que ocupamos el espacio para dos autos…-afirmo ella.

Bien, pues creo que lo ideal sería comenzar por la primera planta…-afirmo sonriente Robert mientras la rubia asentía.

* * *

Como te encuentras…?...-dijo Jacob mirando a Tanya.

Pues las lagrimas al fin han cesado…la verdad es que me siento un poco más segura…-afirmo la castaña mientras el mesero les servía una copa de agua.

De verdad es que debo de creerte Tanya…?...-dijo con duda Jacob.

No la verdad es que aun estoy en un proceso pero ya no me dan ganas de llorar…-afirmo ella con verdad.

Te ves más delgada haz estado haciendo ejercicio o vomitando…-comento el castaño.

Para nada, sabes que siempre me ha gustado el ejercicio ahora mismo comencé a nadar y me va muy bien…-dijo ella sonriente.

Te notas a mi punto de vista mejor…creo que es tiempo de que rehagas tu vida…-contesto él.

Lo sé…pero aun tenemos asuntos que resolver William y yo…-contesto secamente la castaña.

Y dime cuánto tiempo más necesitas para darme una oportunidad…-Tanya se quedo un poco sorprendida sabia que ella se había metido en la cama de Jacob hasta cierto punto por despecho pero ahora mismo era como difícil aceptar enamorarse de un hombre como él.

Quien era Jacob en su vida…?...fácil es chico bueno y maduro que se enamora de ti y renuncia a todo para que seas feliz y al final ni consigues nada.

Jacob…yo…me siento apenada contigo no he reaccionado ciertamente como una adulta y las cosas que han pasado en mi vida en tan corto tiempo pues hacen las cosas un poco más difíciles…-contesto ella.

Mira Tanya, se que terminamos en la cama un par de veces y la verdad es que yo siempre he tenido sentimientos por ti no es algún secreto a voces tampoco pero ahora que tu estas en este proceso te pido que me des la oportunidad de que nosotros estemos juntos…-dijo él con el corazón en la mano.

Tanya podría al fin darse esa oportunidad de ser feliz o seguiría en pie de lucha contra Albert…le amaba con el corazón y ella dio la vida por él y su familia, pero él se había marchado sin importar cuantos años vivieron juntos, cuánto tiempo disfrutaron juntos, cuantos recuerdos conservaron, sus hijos, su casa, sus cosas…Tanya respiro profundo y sonrió.

* * *

Me parece en todo caso una mejor opción de…-la puerta sonó mientras Stear escuchaba el pase de Albert.

Perdón por interrumpir pero necesito que me autorice los siguientes gastos…-dijo Sofía sonriente ante la cara de seriedad del rubio quien no había tenido los mejores días con todo eso de la reconstrucción de la casa.

Si pasa…-contesto el secamente mientras que Sofía sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, camino hacia el escritorio mientras le entregaba unas facturas que el mismo estaba por autorizar pagar.

Las cuentas estaban ahora mismo sacando más dinero que obteniendo pero a ciencia cierta era lo que siempre sucedía al abrir cualquier negocio…invertir para ganar.

Por cierto como vas con eso de la casa…-pregunto Stear mientras miraba el monitor de su lap top.

Candice tiene un pequeño gran desorden en la parte de abajo y para serte sincero creo que fue una mala idea dejarla hacer eso…pero espero que las cosas queden bien…-dijo él con un poco de enfado.

Vamos amigo están en plena luna de miel y ya quieres dejarla…-afirmo sonriente Stear.

A ella nunca, solo que vivir entre escombros y tierra no es una opción agradable…no sé cómo quedara la alberca en un espacio tan reducido y mucho menos una cochera…-contesto él.

Vaya que ella piensa en todo…-contesto el castaño.

En todo menos en la privacidad y comodidad pero hable con el contratista y me ha dicho que en una semana más está listo todo…eso espero porque si no terminaremos durmiendo en la camioneta o en un hotel…-dijo Albert mientras Sofía solo se quedaba callada.

Son todos los papeles…?...-pregunto el rubio que no estaba del mejor humor.

Si…-afirmo ella.

Bueno déjame estas dos porque aun no considero si el gasto correrá en estas cuentas…-contesto el rubio.

Está bien…-ella tomo la carpeta que le dio y partió de la oficina.

Vamos deja de ser tan seco con esa mujer…-dijo sonriente Stear.

No soy seco…es trabajo recuerdas o es que ya andas detrás de ella…-contesto Albert mirando a su amigo.

No, antes de poner ojos en otra mujer Patricia me castra solo que se pone siempre tan nerviosa cuando entra que me dieron ganas de ayudarla para que no sea tan tímida…-contesto el castaño.

Tímida…evítame problemas Stear, Candice no es el tipo de mujer que dejaría engañar y yo soy la clase de tipo que quiere reivindicar el camino a su lado…-contesto él.

Mira lo cierto es que no soy quien para opinar absolutamente nada…pero si estoy aun sorprendido, conozco a Candice muy poco casi nada solo que Patricia me dice, pero sé que ella está bien para ti…-afirmo Stear regresando al trabajo.

Albert miro el reloj y pensó en su mujer por un rato…

* * *

Bien…creo que Albert quedara fascinado con todo como quedo…-dijo ella sonriente mirando al fin las paredes blancas con todos los bellos muebles que habían terminado de acomodar.

Creo que la siguiente semana comenzaremos con la planta de arriba, pero terminaremos como le dije a su esposo en una semana.-afirmo Robert pues en si solo serian algunas reparaciones menores.

Si…pues no me queda más que darle las gracias y el cheque…-afirmo la rubia sonriente mientras caminaba hacia su bolso y sacaba el cheque con la firma de William Albert Andrew, camino hacia Robert y le entrego el jugoso cheque.

La alberca ahora mismo estaba siendo solo llenada para comenzar a calentar el agua y el pequeño estacionamiento para dos autos estaba listo con una reja de entrada más segura que la anterior.

Salieron hacia el patio y la verdad es que ella estaba feliz de todo lo nuevo que estaba pasando.

Bueno pues aun no se libra de nosotros…-contesto sonriente Robert la verdad es que si él no estuviera casado y enamorado…y ella igual.

Lo sé…gracias por todo…-contesto ella estrechando su mano y mirando con nervios todos los cambios lo cierto es que Albert llegaba un poco tarde y pues al llegar todo estaba tapado, al salir igual…

El aire trajo a ella frescura y extraño de pronto a su madre…como estaría ella…

* * *

Vamos deja todo esto aquí para que lo querrías llevar…-dijo Elizabeth a su hija Stephanie.

Mamá es que esto me gusta…-afirmo la chica de cabellos castaños.

Bien, está bien…-

Mamá y papa vendrá con nosotros…-soltó sin más Sullivan el menor de los Pickton.

No, ya hemos hablado de eso mi amor…-confirmo una vez más Elizabeth quien hacia unos meses atrás estaba oficialmente soltera.

* * *

Albert miro una vez más el reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando demasiado tarde a casa de pronto recordó que Candice era una mujer hermosa en un país por completo extraño para ella y sintió celos del contratista.

Creo que podríamos manejar esto como…

Me voy…-Stear miro al rubio con sorpresa porque estaban resolviendo algunos pendientes.

Está bien mañana entonces seguimos con esto…-el rubio asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras apagaba su computador y se levantaba.

Sofía miro al castaño preguntándose a donde iba el jefe cuando estaban en un asunto importante.

Bueno pues nos vemos mañana, llegare un poco más tarde…-dijo sin más y salió de la oficina, lo cierto es que a pesar de tal vez esta ahora mismo con una nueva empresa sobre los hombros pues lo cierto es que estaba envolviéndose en un mundo donde el no amaba estar del todo.

Y además de eso dejando a Candice en un segundo término algo que para nada estaba bien…encendió el auto y recordó el día que la conoció.

Esa sonrisa jovial, esos bellos ojos verdes y ese cabello tan dorado…dios le recortaban la respiración…quien diría que terminaría teniéndola en sus brazos a pesar de el estar casado.

Recordó a sus hijos, lo cierto es que les extrañaba mucho pero las circunstancias así eran justo como nadie pensó…acelero a fondo le corría la sangre por su cuerpo como lava ardiente.

Candice escucho como el auto de Albert se estacionaba en la cochera y se asomo por la ventana mirando al rubio con cara de sorpresa, era como ver a un niño.

Estaba ahí contrariado por los cambios, la nueva alberca y todo ese nuevo follaje…-Hola…-dijo ella sonriente.

Hola…todo luce tan diferente que pensé me había equivocado de casa…-dijo el sonriente…

Que te pareció la alberca y esos arbustos que fungen como pared dando privacidad…-comento ella sonriente mientras s acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

Lucen bien solo tapan lo necesario así ningún mirón vera cuando hacemos el amor en la alberca…-contesto él mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo no podía evitar no desearla.

La rubia solo se sonrojo y se dejo besar así…como siempre el hacia lentamente con sus suaves labios y esa aterciopelada lengua dejándose envolver…

Albert la aprisiono fuerte contra su cuerpo tenia la necesidad de poseerla…la necesitaba a su lado y no perdería esos momentos para desnudarla y amarla.

Amarla con todas sus fuerzas y su corazón…su mente era clara y sus sentimientos seguros.

Caminaron a tropiezos hacia la casa el abrió la puerta y Candice estaba entregada a ese beso con sus preciosos ojos cerrados y sus suaves labios color cereza moviéndose lentamente contra los suyos.

Entro con ella y la llevo al sillón donde se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo cálido y humeante de deseo…metió su mano por debajo de la falda de mezclilla que ella adoraba sacando lentamente sus bragas.

Candice gimió de placer y abrió los ojos para mirar esos ojos mas azules que el mismo reflejo del cielo…se mordió el labio y sintió como Albert se deslizaba entre su suave carne.

Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras el miembro de su amado entraba abriendo el camino hacia el paraíso y cerró los ojos cuando sus manos se hicieron dueñas de su redondo trasero.

Era más de lo que podría soportar…cadencioso, caliente, amoroso y de ella.

Albert sentía que el cielo era corto comparado con todo lo que justo ahora vivía al lado de esa mujer…-Candice…

Dios…-dijo ella abriendo los ojos con mucho esfuerzo sintiendo que el pene erecto de el entraba sin piedad alguna en su estrecha cavidad, el dulce roce de su tronco con su clítoris hacia maravillas.

Te amo Candice…-dijo entrecortadamente Albert dejándose llevar por las emociones que ahora mismo estaba viviendo…era un dulce néctar por completo disponible para el…como un gran frasco de miel para una sola abeja.

El calor de esos dos cuerpos sudorosos hacía que sus corazones latieran con miles de golpeteos…quejidos placenteros y palabras dulces.

Albert miro como Candice se retorcía debajo de él y la escucho decir su nombre una sola vez…después supo que no podría resistirse más ante esa presión en su miembro.

Ya saliste de la ducha…?...-pregunto la rubia.

Si…ocupas algo amor…-contesto el rubio mirándose en el espejo y rasurando la escasa barba que aparecía cada mañana.

No…-dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y le miraba…-es difícil ser chico y tener que rasurarse cada día verdad.

Algo, es una rutina creo que de todos los días…pero me he acostumbrado así es desde que tenía 15 años…-afirmo el sonriente.

Vaya, creo que me enamore del hombre lobo…-contesto sonriente la rubia.

Lo sé…por cierto quiero decirte que me encanto lo que hicieron en la cocina y en el patio…-

Estaba preocupada pensé que nunca lo dirías…-afirmo Candice.

Por qué dices eso…?...-

Es que ayer ya no me dijiste que te había parecido…-la rubia le miro a los ojos sonriente.

Candice no tuve tiempo de decirte nada porque llegue directo a hacerte el amor…lo cierto es que cuando me ciego…me ciego…-dijo el seguro mientras la rubia se ponía colorada.

Qué pena…ahora sigue toda la parte de arriba y solo dos semanas más tendremos la casa a nuestro gusto…-

Eso me parece muy bien…me encanta que estés al pendiente de todas mi necesidades…-el rubio se acerco a ella y la atrajo a su pecho…-haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras porque te amo.

No digas esas cosas podrías convertirme en una mujer controladora y no me gustaría ser compulsiva con todo lo que respecta a ti…creo que es sano mantener nuestro espacio…-afirmo ella.

Nuestro espacio…yo la verdad es que me siento un poco culpable mi amor porque en cierta forma te he quitado todo aquello que antes era tan tuyo, un trabajo y una independencia.

Vamos Albert es que tampoco yo me he negado mucho que digamos cedí por completo ante ti…-el rubio la beso a los labios.

Es mi encanto natural cuando lo pongo en marcha pues derrite corazones…-contesto el alegremente.

Pues no me gustaría saber que estas derritiendo corazones en otros lados…-

Nunca…la verdad es que estoy a tu lado porque te amo y para mí no existe nadie más...

Además de que me di de manera tan fácil que me siento pésimo en ocasiones…pero me enamore…-afirmo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Te prohíbo decir eso…yo me comportado de manera equivocada porque te puse en una situación por demás complicada y quisiera redimir todo el daño que he causado en ti…-contesto él mientras el acomodaba un mechon de cabello.

Albert yo acepte y eso trae consecuencias…además ahora estamos tan lejos de los problemas que podemos darnos un ligero respiro…-dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en su fuerte pecho impregnándose de esa fragancia a su perfume tan varonil.

Te casarías conmigo después de que todo esto termine…?...-lo cierto es que Albert con todo y su valor tenía miedo de perderla pues él conocía su actual estado civil y el lugar que la sociedad estaba imponiendo en esa dulce mujer cuyo pecado era amarlo…amarlo a pesar de no ser el hombre libre que él deseaba.

Dudas de mi amor…?...-

No…solo que soy un hombre realista…-contesto él con un dejo de tristeza.

Un hombre realista que duda de mi amor…-dijo ella con un poco de molestia porque sentía que había dejado todo por él.

No me malinterpretes…-afirmo él mientras la rubia se separaba de su abrazo y salía de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Albert suspiro hondo lo cierto es que no dudaba de su amor pero sentía que la estaba presionando demasiado…camino hacia el closet sacando su saco…se miro al espejo por última vez y bajo las escaleras no estaba dispuesto a tener un día de estrés por una pelea absurda con su mujer.

Vamos no me digas que sigues molesta…-dijo el mirándola y caminando a abrazarla.

Es que eso me dolió…yo se que has dejado todo por mí y yo por ti entonces no digas que si me casaría contigo después de todo lo que hemos pasado...-Candice sentía que el pecho le dolía, tenía la necesidad de dejar bien en claro su posición.

Te amo y sé que mis sentimientos son reales y fuertes…yo te acepte casado…-dijo ella con voz fuerte y segura.

Perdóname no quería que te enojaras conmigo…-dijo sin mas hincándose y abrazándose a sus piernas…bueno a sus pompis.

Por dios no hagas esto levántate…Albert…-dijo Candice tratando de levantarlo.

Sabes estoy en una buena posición para proponértelo…-soltó sin más…-afirmo el rubio.

De que hablas…-

Candice Murdock…se que tal vez las cosas no son tan románticas como yo quisiera y no estoy en un momento de mi vida que pueda hacerte una promesa de pronto matrimonio pero…quiero decirte que es mi decisión que aceptes casarte conmigo en un futuro incierto y que compartas el resto de tus días a mi lado…

La rubia sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho con esa declaración de sentimientos tan clara por ella…el ahí hincado pidiéndole matrimonio con esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto amaba…

Suena egoísta porque lo es mi amor pero te quiero dar lo mejor de mi convierte en mi esposa…-sin más el rubio saco un estuche de color negro…y lo abrió…

Dios Candice casi desfallece ante ese precioso regalo.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas (os) apenas hoy se escapo el jefe y pude subir el capitulo la verdad ando haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...

La pasión sigue ahí a todo lo que da con nuestros rubios pero habrá muchos cambios en sus vidas y las cosas se ordenaran un poco o sera que se desordenaran...? y nuestra Elizabeth al fin se libro de su castigador y esta libre para comenzar una nueva vida feliz...las segundas oportunidades son valorables...

La verdad es que Tanya esta ensimismada y dolida...una combinación terrible para William, pero es lógico estar en sus zapatos no es fácil.

Bien quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de mandarme un comentario y leerme, muchas ya lectoras fieles y nuevas tambien, a las que puedo responderles lo hago las quiero mil: Hikarulantisforlove, josie...(muchas gracias por lo que siempre comentas), glenda, chicuelita, stromaw, Candy fan 72, Zafiro Azul cielo y Pattya.

BEsos y abrazos!


	4. UNA DECLARACION DEL CORAZON

**CAPITULO 4**

 **UNA DECLARACION DEL CORAZON**

Por dios Albert…es un…-

Es un precioso anillo de compromiso…-afirmo él mientras la rubia se llevaba sus manos al rostro y sus lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Si…yo acepto casarme contigo…-sin más el rubio se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente llenándola de besos…-ahora eres mi prometida Candice…

La rubia sonriente miro como el deslizaba ese precioso anillo de diamantes…era un diseño diferente al que alguna vez había tenido…

Te gusto…?...-

Es perfecto Albert…dios me siento con tantas ganas de que no te marches y me dejes sola…pero debes de hacer tus deberes…-contesto ella emotiva con los sentimientos a flor de piel y la emoción que un anillo de compromiso traía con él.

Qué te parece si pasas por mañana para para irnos a comer y de ahí vamos a festejar que haz aceptado ser mi esposa…-contesto el sonriente.

Si…me parece una buena idea, además Robert no vendrá en estos dos días…-dijo sonriente la rubia ante la mirada fija de Albert.

La noche cayó junto con besos, caricias, abrazos, palabras dulces, sonidos gruesos, tersos y melodiosos contoneos…la pasión estuvo de su lado esa noche.

* * *

La mañana cayo en la vida de la rubia quien miraba y miraba su mano con tan ostentoso anillo...se sentia maravillada.

PArece que no has dormido...te pasaste toda la noche admirandolo...-dijo el sonriente mientras se servia una taza de cafe.

Es que me siento tan contenta...dejame servirte el desayuno...-contesto la rubia alegre mientras el solo sonreia era lindo mirarle asi tan feliz.

Bien, pues querida prometida mía nos vemos en la tarde te vas con cuidado y recuerda que te amo…-

Lo se...tambien te amo...- y sin mas se despidieron con un beso en los labios.

* * *

En todo caso lo mejor sería que viéramos esto con William…-dijo preocupado Stear.

Que tienen que ver conmigo…?...-contesto el rubio mientras miraba al castaño.

Tenemos un problema con el sistema operativo de algunos de los aviones…-obviamente ese era un gran problema porque eran inversiones millonarias en mantener las aviones en optimas condiciones y sacar de ellas la ganancia.

Vamos entonces con Cledd para ver todo esto…-Sofía se limito a mirarles partir.

* * *

Hola…-dijo una voz conocida a la pelirroja.

Que tal Paty como va todo…?...-

Pues bien, se tardaran en regresar…?.- dijo la sonriente castaña.

Creo que si…Stear le comento sobre unas aviones que están dando problemas.-afirmo Sofía.

Bien, pues nos vemos al rato…-sin más Paty desapareció de la oficina central.

* * *

Y cuéntame cómo marchan las cosas algún cambio en este trámite…?...-pregunto Jacob mientras que Tanya miraba a su amigo con derechos con cara de pocos amigos.

No muchos…-confirmo lo que tanto temía el castaño ante la negativa de su amada de concederle a su ex el divorcio y la absoluta libertad de rehacer su vida como mejor le pareciera.

Sucede algo para que me llamaras…?...-

Resulta que me entere que ahora que vive con su amante en Escocia ha adquirido una propiedad meses atrás que costó mucho más de lo que yo pudiera imaginar…-afirmo un poco ardida Tanya.

En serio me llamaste para decirme que William le compro una casa a la mujer que quiere…-respondió con enfado el castaño porque en verdad el estaba ahí a su lado como su amigo y por los sentimiento que siempre tuvo a esa mujer.

Lo siento lo que pasa es que no sabía que sentir con todo esto y la verdad me duele…-afirmo con pena Tanya.

Por dios sabes que ellos están juntos no por culpa de ella…es culpa de William compréndelo…-afirmo con pesar Jacob.

Pero no puedo comprender como una mujer soltera con miles de oportunidades se mete con un hombre casado…no comprendo eso…?...-afirmo desquiciada Tanya.

Las razones no entran en una mujer despechada…disculpa que el día de hoy no tenga ninguna intención de escuchar tus quejas y dolores pero en cierta forma me he cansado de ser el paño de lagrimas y no el hombre que este a tu lado.

Dios no me digas eso Jacob…creo que no podría soportar que no estés a mi lado…te necesito...-afirmo Tanya con esos bellos ojos color avellana.

Jacob la amaba y estaba en verdad con toda la disposición para esperar calmadamente el trámite del divorcio, sin embargo estar ahí al pendiente de una chica despechada no era una opción…la quería para el…

Tanya…ya no me digas lo que sientes y solo hay que conversar cosas más agradable…-dijo él.

Lo siento…vamos cuéntame si harás el doctorado…-afirmo Tanya mientras le tomaba de la mano y el sonreía, la verdad es que solo le miraba mover los labios mientras su mente estaba pensando en William.

* * *

Entonces esto era mucho más grave de lo que pensé, déjame comunicarme con mi hermano para que pueda venir en el próximo vuelo…-afirmo William.

Estaría mejor conocer alguna otra opinión, solo podríamos checar en todo caso con George las facturas y hacer validos también las garantías de las aviones.

Podría ser, encárgate de eso por favor…-sin más Stear salió de la oficina mientras que Albert miraba el reloj lo cierto es que no había tenido tiempo de checar más pendientes tenia la bandeja llena de correos y…

Bueno…si…que tal quería checar si podrías venir a Escocia tengo algunos pendientes que me gustaría me dieras tu opinión…

* * *

Buen día, disculpa me podrías anunciar con el señor William Andrew…-dijo la rubia que estaba más que linda con un precioso vestido color azul y lunares blancos, ceñido a su cuerpo y su cabello lo llevaba suelto en suaves ondas, lo cierto es que lucía hermosa.

Si…quien le busca perdón…-dijo la amable chica mirándola con atención y lo cierto es que una chica así no aparecía por aquellos rumbos a diario a no ser Sofía que llamaba un poco más la atención.

Candice Murdock…-dijo ella mientras miraba las oficinas con paciencia.

Señor le busca la señorita Candice Murdock…-

Haz pasar a mi mujer por favor Simmons…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice escuchaba su voz de desesperación.

Pase…-dijo la chica tímidamente, lo cierto es que William Andrew era muy guapo, podría quedársele mirando horas pero daba mucho miedo como jefe.

Sofía miro pasar a una mujer de cabellos rubios y no era inevitable seguirla con la vista era muy linda…entro a la oficina de William que era la única sin vitral.

El rubio le regalo una preciosa sonrisa mientras ella solo se limitaba a darse una vuelta y el parecía contento con su elección.

Lo cierto es que en ese instante el único que lo lamentaba era su "amiguito"…-Bien en todo caso espero que mañana estés aquí…perfecto…de tu parte…-sin más colgó.

Dios Candice te ves hermosa…-dijo el sonriente mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia el encuentro de su amada.

En verdad te parece…-contesto ella melosa mientras él se acercaba y la abrazaba besándola a los labios…la amaba tanto que era capaz de todo y mucho mas.

Lo cierto es que estoy a punto de hacerte el amor Candice…por cierto porque Murdock…?...-pregunto él quien anhelaba que ya fuera la señora Andrew.

Pues así es mi nombre Candice Murdock…-contesto ella mirándole a los labios.

Sí, pero me gustaría más que fuera ya Andrew…-ella no pudo evitar no añorar lo que decía.

Lo sé…a mí también me gustaría ser Candice Andrew…-dijo ella sonriente.

Te manda saludos Clark…-dijo sin más mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaba hacia la silla frente a su escritorio.

Gracias…él era con quien hablabas…?...

Así es, mañana vendrá para quedarse yo creo un par de días espero que pueda hospedarse con nosotros.

Si…lo único es que sabes que tendremos que comprar un par de sabanas extras para la habitación que esta vacía…-dijo ella.

No habrá problema con ello…-afirmo él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ningún problema…bueno salvo que tu hermano prefiera la comida de un hotel ya sabes cómo es de raro…-afirmo la rubia.

Lo sé, pero ahora no aceptare un no por respuesta…-dijo el rubio seguro.

Te molestaría mientras checo unos correos antes de irnos porque he ocupado la mayor parte de mi día en mirar unos defectos en los aviones que adquirimos…-dijo él mientras la rubia se sentaba y el caminaba a su silla.

Es por eso que vendrá Clark…-

Así es necesito una opinión más concreta con él antes de tomar una decisión concreta…-

Cual sería esa…?...—

Demandar a la empresa que nos vendió esos aviones defectuosos que además volaron poniendo en riesgo vidas y a la empresa…-contesto él mientras miraba el monitor.

Dios…es grave entonces…-dijo ella.

Algo…pero no te preocupes conozco al dueño de la empresa y sé que podremos llegar a buenos términos…-contesto él para no preocupar a Candice.

Bien, me quedo más tranquila si dices eso…-contesto la rubia extrañando un poco el trabajo que antes tenía, lo cierto es que dedicarse por completo a una casa y a ese hombre para nada era un sacrificio, justo ahora remodelar la casa era agradable pero después de eso que haría.

Que pasa que estas tan callada…?...-

Nada…solo recordaba cuando trabajaba…-contesto sin mucho afán la rubia.

Lo extrañas…?...-

En ocasiones y más cuando estaba siempre cerca de ti…-afirmo ella.

Lo sé, solo que ahora me siento con mas derecho de tenerte para mí solo…-dijo el siendo ese macho alfa que tanto adoraba la rubia.

Suenas en ocasiones como un Neanderthal…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

En verdad…?...-era imposible no reír con las caras que Albert hacia.

Lo siento es que tus caras Albert…me haces reír…-contesto Candice mientras se reía.

Adoro hacerte reír…hace que mi alma se calme un poco…-contesto él mientras tecleaba rápidamente lo cierto es que ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí…ahora su mente estaba ocupada en Candice.

Albert siempre dices cosas que hacen que mi corazón se derrita…-afirmo sonriente mirándolo.

Quiero que te derritas toda por mi…-dijo el serio mirándola, la tensión sexual estaba ahí puesta, la verdad es que tener a Candice cerca de él era como dinamita.

La rubia trago saliva y el miro ese movimiento de sus dulces labios apago la computadora y se levanto mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Sin decir nada camino hacia ella y la beso…la beso lentamente mientras la piel de Candice se erizaba por completo el rubio sintió los pezones erguidos contra su fuerte pecho.

Esas sensaciones tan personales…tan propias y tan de pareja que hacen que el alma se desprenda…

La rubia se aferro a su cuello mientras la lengua de el rosaba en lo pecaminoso y en lo inmoral…dios sentía que flotaba al sentir como el aroma tan varonil de su hombre le rodeaba y como todo era parsimonioso…

El aire que ahora eran jadeos y los ojos cerrados…los pies bien plantados y las sensaciones fuertes…tan fuertes como el galopar de un centenar de caballos…corriendo en un corazón desbocado por la pasión de un beso…un gran beso…

Dios…quiero hacerte mía…-dijo Albert tratando de contenerse mientras jalaba aire y ella hacía lo mismo…

Al…bert…dios…-respondió la rubia que estaba sonrojada ante esa repentina muestra de amor de su ahora prometido…lo amaba y estaba flotando…desde cuando…no sabía pero sin duda ahora estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Déjame verte…estas hermosa…-dijo el sonriente al verla sin una gota de labial y sonrojada.

Vamos no digas eso…déjame arreglarme porque si salgo así de aquí moriré de pena…-contesto ella mientras abría su bolso y se miraba.

Y que importa tu eres la dueña de mi corazón…-dijo el mientras le daba el tiempo para arreglarse y salir de ahí impecable.

Vamos entonces haz quedado más guapa que cuando llegaste y la verdad es que preferiría irme a casa para desnudarte y hacerte mía, pero tengo hambre.

Albert…-

Que…?...-dijo él mientras la miraba serio.

Estas como muy sexoso…te pasa algo…-dijo la rubia porque de verdad estaba como raro.

Creo que estas ovulando, la verdad es que cuando entraste me dieron ganas de desnudarte y hacerte el amor…-la rubia se ruborizo por lo que él decía.

Vamos antes de que algo suceda y termine por ceder…no me gustaría hacer un espectáculo en esta oficina…-sin más el abrió la puerta y camino con ella mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Sofía se percato de ello mientras les miraba caminar…Candice sintió una mirada y giro su cabeza mientras el rubio le daba instrucciones a la chica de recepción.

Miro a una mujer que les prestaba atención de cabellos rojos…-Vamos querida que muero de hambre.

Si…-contesto la rubia olvidando el hecho, salieron de ahí tomados de la mano ante la mirada de todos pues la verdad es que hacían una hermosa pareja.

* * *

Sofía salió de la oficina y camino hacia la señorita Simmons como su apellido lo anunciaba…-Va a regresar…

Quien…?...-contesto la morena.

Vamos Kelly no me preguntes quien…William.

Ah perdón…no regresa…-contesto Kelly mientras que Sofía se preguntaba a dónde irían…?...

* * *

Me gusta este lugar…-dijo la rubia mientras el mesero les servia una copa de Champagne.

Lo sé…a mi me gusto también desde la última vez que venimos…-afirmo sonriente mientras el rubio le tomaba de la mano.

Quiero brindar porque al fin haz aceptado ser mi esposa y quiero darte mi palabra de honor de que te hare la mujer más feliz…tal vez no de todo el mundo pero de nuestro mundo al menos…-dijo el seguro y sonriente.

Gracias…la verdad es que acepto tu palabra y para mi es un honor que tengas esta atención…-respondió Candice con mucha formalidad, mientras chocaban sus copas.

Bien…entonces sonreiremos y disfrutaremos de esta copa…-sin más bebieron de ella…mientras sus miradas eran cómplices.

Que se te antojaría ordenar…?...-pregunto él.

No lo sé…algún corte…-afirmo la rubia.

Bien…bueno entonces le puedo ordenar esto por favor…-dijo el rubio mientras el mesero afirmo sonriente.

Candice tengo algo que me gustaría abrieras después de que terminemos de comer…es un regalo que te gustara mucho…-dijo el mientras le entregaba un sobre de color amarillo.

Que podría ser se pregunto la rubia pero no quiso insistir mucho pues estaban ahí para comer…-Son muchos los regalos que me das.

Te mereces mucho y mas Candice…-el rubio le tomo la mano y la beso con amor…-Quiero que seas feliz a mi lado y creo tener la fórmula para lograrlo.

Con el amor que me demuestras cada día soy feliz…sin importar nada mas…-afirmo ella sonriente.

* * *

Entonces aquí es Escocia…-dijo sonriente Elizabeth Murdock.

Es precioso verdad mamá…-contesto Stephanie.

Lo es…hay mucha historia en este lugar…-afirmo sonriente la castaña mientras Sullivan solo se limitaba a mirar, a él podría encantarle vivir en Canadá, tal vez los climas no serian del todo distintos pero siempre es bueno cambiar.

Qué opinas tu hijo…?...-

Me gusta la casa y me gusta la tranquilidad como en Canadá, pero y la escuela queda lejos de aquí…?...-

No tanto a lo que tengo entendido mañana iremos a ver todo eso les parece…-afirmo sonriente Elizabeth pues ahora mismo tenía un nuevo comienzo sin Brian hiriéndola.

Si…ya verás que nos encantara estar en Escocia es un gran país y podríamos ir de vacaciones a Irlanda que no esta tan lejos verdad mamá…?...

Sullivan abrió los ojos pues Irlanda era un país que le encantaba por la simple razón de ser el lugar donde su video juego favorito se realizaba…-

Si…-contesto la castaña mientras abría la maleta de su hijo menor.

Mamá…es cierto lo que dice fany porque a mí me gustaría mucho ir a Irlanda y conocer todo lo de Irlanda…-

Esperemos que las cosas se puedan llevar así como deseamos, eso si necesitamos primero que las calificaciones sean buenas antes de tomar cualquier decisión…-afirmo la madre de ambos.

Mamá y tu trabajaras…?...-Elizabeth respiro hondo lo cierto es que poco sabia hacer pero era inevitable que tuviera que trabajar, sabia hornear muy bien, hacer postres de todo tipo y su sazón en el pueblo era alabado.

Si…aun no se qué haremos para encontrar un trabajo pero les prometo que estaremos mejor aquí que en Canadá…-afirmo ella tratando de darles esa seguridad que necesitaban.

Extrañare a mi papá…el vendrá a visitarnos…?...-era lógico mantener al menor de los Pickton alejado de los problemas.

Mira enano mi padre no puede aun visitarnos hasta que el juez lo dictamine…-soltó sin mas mientras Sullivan le miraba con atención.

Pero eso es malo no…-respondió el chiquillo con pesar.

No es malo hijo, solo que requiere que tu papá se cure de sus molestias…-Sullivan conocía perfectamente las molestias de su padre, gritos e insultos a su mama todo el día.

Está bien, voy a salir al jardín de la casa…-dijo sin más el castaño saliendo de la sala.

Mamá y eso pasara…mi padre vendrá a visitarnos…?...-pregunto con temor Stephanie.

No… tu papa no puede acercarse a mí, lo que podría ser es que después de que apruebe las evaluaciones psicológicas tal vez pueda hacerles visitas supervisadas por un trabajador social, pero a mí no puede verme mas…-contesto Elizabeth.

Sabes me siento contenta de que estés ahora aquí en Escocia y cerca de mi hermana…me gustara mucho verla…-dijo Stephanie.

A mí también me dará mucho gusto ver a mi hija, ya quiero que sea el fin de semana para encontrarnos…ya verás que se desmayara de la impresión…-dijo sonriente Elizabeth mientras su hija salía al jardín.

Lo cierto es que sentía alegría porque al fin sabía que Candice era feliz…feliz con un gran hombre con William Andrew…ese hombre que sin conocerle le había dado la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida…

Pero no solo una nueva vida para ella, si no para sus tres hijos y esa clase de favores no se pagan con nada…miro a sus hijos corriendo encantados en el patio y salió con ellos…

Los malos recuerdos en Canada y una nueva vida en Escocia.

* * *

Que tal con los rubios...andan desatados ya celebrando su hermoso compromiso, claro que eso si es Tanya hace las cosas en buen plan, aunque creo que luchara por el derecho de ser su esposa.

Es complicado verdad...parece que al fin Elizabeth respirara de tan dolorosa vida que llevo con Brian, esperemos que el reencuentro con su hija sane muchas heridas y ahora creen una hermosa familia.

Les quiero dar las gracias por leerme, y mas que nada la paciencia hacia mi, creeame que hago lo posible por actualizar si por mi fuera uno diario, pero ahora mismo no puedo con los jefes tiranos que tengo...pero en fin tks a Zafiro Azul cielo, Stormaw, Josie, PAty A, Chicuelita, Glenda por sus comentarios como saben constesto los reviews espero hacerlo hoy si no mañana.

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y les quiero mil...!


	5. UN REGALO ESPECIAL

**CAPITULO 5**

 **UN REGALO ESPECIAL**

La comida estuvo deliciosa y este postre…ya dime cuantos días te marcharas de casa Albert…-soltó Candice mientras sonreía.

No es nada de eso, sabes perfectamente que venimos a celebrar nuestro compromiso…-contesto el alegre.

Es complicado en ocasiones verdad…?...-afirmo la rubia.

Que…?.-

Esto de un compromiso…-dijo ella dándose cuenta de que la había regado, pues no podría decirle que era complicado estar comprometido con la amante.

Se a lo que te refieres y hare como que no has dicho nada, además no es algo que no podremos cumplir te he dado mi palabra y sé que el tiempo me dará la razón…vamos es tiempo de que abras el sobre.

La rubia le miro a los ojos y suspiro hondamente…abrió el sobre con tranquilidad y saco unas hojas…le miro a los ojos y comenzó a leer…

Esto es…-

Te gusta tu regalo…-dijo el esperando la reacción de su prometida...

Albert pero no puedo aceptarlo esto es mucho…-contesto ella.

No lo es…eres mi mujer y yo quiero darte la seguridad de una casa ahora mismo estamos aquí en Escocia…-dijo el sonriente.

Lo sé…pero es que la verdad me parece que es demasiado y no se…tengo miedo de todo esto…-afirmo la rubia, lo cierto es que parecía que todo era un gran sueño y despertar podría no gustarle.

Es la realidad y no pienso mover el papeleo, soy hombre de negocios y conozco mis limites, si algo me pasara no quisiera dejarte desamparada.

Pero como me dices eso…no lo digas…-contesto la rubia aterrada mientras le tomaba las manos.

Perdóname, no era la manera de decirlo pero quiero que tengas esa casa, sé que no puedo convertirte en mi esposa aun pero tú sabes que con todo esto del divorcio mínimo deseo dejar nuestra casa en paz.- Candice comprendió un poco las cosas, ahora además del coche, la casa era suya.

Eres siempre tan sorprendente…-contesto ella feliz mientras él la besaba.

* * *

Sorprendente... la mujer en cuestión es preciosa…-dijo Kelly maravillada.

Si, lo cierto es que Candice es demasiado hermosa…-contesto sonriente Paty quien aun no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con su amiga.

Nos vemos mañana…-sin más miro partir a la recepcionista, ahora mismo esperaba a su esposo.

Hola Paty…-saludo sonriente Sofía.

Que tal, lista para irte…-afirmo la castaña siendo amigable.

Sí, creo que hoy fue un día agotador y que tal pudiste encontrar a William…-la pelirroja sabia que preguntar.

No, al parecer salió con su Candice y ya no regreso…-contesto la castaña.

Candice…?...-era más obvia que un niño pensó la castaña pero hay que darle al preguntón lo que quiere.

Si, la mujer de Albert…-dijo sin más Paty.

Tú la conoces…?...-

Si…somos buenas amigas, Candice es una persona encantadora seguramente si la conoces te va a parecer lo que a todos, una gran amiga y pues no puedo decirte mas que es la adoración de Albert…-dijo segura la castaña.

Hola, tienes mucho esperándome…-saludo Stear mirando a su amada esposa, lo cierto es que esperaba con ansias llegar a casa y descansar.

Algo, pero bueno que te parece si nos vamos porque ya es tarde…-soltó sin más la castaña.

Bueno pues nos vemos mañana Sofía…-afirmo el castaño.

Sí, que descansen…-contesto ella mientras los Martin se marchaban a casa, suspiro resignado…así que Candice era la adoración de su jefe…tendría que buscar más información.

* * *

Stear y Paty subieron al auto…-Disculpa por hacerte esperar mi amor es que me salieron unos pendientes urgentes que dejo William.

No te preocupes, pero está todo bien…?...-pregunto ella.

Algunos fallos en dos unidades que adquirió William, algo grave pues las aviones hicieron vuelos y tu sabes lo delicado que es todo esto, así que veremos mañana que decisión tendrá William con respecto a ella, vendrá Clark…-

Vaya entonces es grave…-afirmo la castaña mirando la carretera.

Por cierto que tanto platicabas con Sofía…?...-

Estaba contestando sus preguntas sobre la visita fugaz de Candice…tú la viste…?...-

No, pero Will me dijo que saldrían a comer porque se comprometieron…-contesto el castaño.

De verdad…?...qué bonito ahora sí que Candice es la prometida oficial de William Andrew…-afirmo sonriente Paty.

La verdad es que no comprendo mucho a William, se que ama a Candice y tiene todas las intenciones de estar con ella, pero creo que las cosas no deben de hacerse así.

Vamos Stear, solo ponte un segundo en su lugar…-dijo ella poniéndose de parte del amor.

Lo sé, pero creo que no es justo para Candice tener que cargar con el letrero de amante…además como te comprometes cuando estas casado con otra…-

Por dios parece que me case con un anciano…-afirmo un poco molesta Paty…-Lo bueno es que William es tu amigo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, somos amigos y le estimo mucho, pero creo que ambos merecen más…lo cierto es que Tanya creo que no hace las cosas pensando en el futuro...-

Lo sé…pero también comprendo cómo se siente, a mi me dolería mucho que tu hicieras algo así y sin duda te daría un poco de guerra…-contesto la castaña.

En serio te comportarías como una mujer despechada aunque yo me pasee con mi amante…-

Si lo haría sin dudarlo…-afirmo Paty sonriente.

Por cierto que hablabas con Sofía…?...-

Sabes me da la impresión de que a ella le interesa William y la verdad es que no me gusta mucho eso…-afirmo la castaña.

Desde el primer día que entro a trabajar eso sucedió…-afirmo Stear mientras se detenía en el alto.

Y…-contesto Paty intrigada, quería mucho a su amiga Candice y a pesar de que ellos estaban justo ahora llevando una relación no del todo correcta pues esa mujer no tendría espacio entre ellos.

Y…-dijo Stear mirando a su esposa con esa expresión del pequeño Mateo al desesperarse.

Vamos tu dime si crees que William le daría como entrada o algo así…-

No…si de algo estoy seguro es del amor que ese hombre le tiene a Candice, arriesgo todo su porvenir por ella y William no es de esos hombres que de deslumbran tan fácilmente, bueno solo lo hizo con Candice…

Paty no se sintió del todo satisfecha por la respuesta pero por si las dudas estaría al pendiente de eso.

* * *

El rubio llego a casa junto con Candice…caminaron tranquilamente por el sendero y disfrutaron del aire fresco del atardecer…-Amo esta paz.

Yo también, creo que desde que vivo a tu lado me siento en completa tranquilidad…-afirmo ella sonriente mientras que Albert le sonreía y la alzaba en brazos...

Dios...creo que peso un poquito mas con todo lo que cene...- dijo ella sonriente.

Eres perfecta...- sin mas la llevo a la cama donde la recostó y le hizo el amor para terminar la celebración.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el rubio estaba temprano en la oficina esperando a su hermano Clark.

En todo caso quisiera que me indicaras que procederá…perfecto…hasta luego…-el rubio miro a su hermano menor con cara de seriedad.

Lo cierto es que creo que tenemos mucha suerte y tendremos el reembolso…-afirmo sin más Clark.

Vaya esa es una gran noticia…-dijo aliviado Stear.

Creo que eso de tener un hermano menor con influencias es bueno…-contesto Albert quien estaba decidido a demandar e irse a un largo juicio, pero sabía que su hermano tenía contactos con la empresa que fabricaba esas aviones.

Y tu que pensabas demandar Willl.-dijo Clark sonriente.

No tanto como eso pero conozco a Sigmur y sé que su temperamento junto con el mío hace una explosión…-afirmo el rubio.

En eso tienes toda la razón del mundo pero puedo confesarte que en este caso llevabas todas las de ganar…-afirmo Stear.

La puerta sonó…-adelante…-dijo Albert.

Buen día, estaba buscándote para checar estos pendientes William…-dijo Sofía mientras miraba a otro hombre sentando en la silla del jefe.

Pásamelos por favor…-contesto el rubio mientras se levantaba y tomaba la carpeta, obviamente Clark le cedió el lugar que era suyo.

Así que tu eres Sofía…-dijo Clark como siempre siendo tan galante.

Si…usted es…?.-

Clark Andrew a sus pies madame…-dijo con esa clásica zalamería que les gustaba a las mujeres.

Es un placer conocerle…-contesto ella sonriente mientras Stear se preguntaba cómo es que todas caían ante los pies de su amigo.

Vamos Stear, que quiero que me des un tour por la empresa antes de irme…por cierto Candy me dijo que tenían planeado hacer una piscina…-soltó sin más un tema tan personal ante Sofía que estaba ahí solo escuchando.

Albert le miro con cara de que inoportuno…firmo unas hojas y respondió.- si estamos haciendo algunas remodelaciones a nuestra casa y ya quedo eso…-

Sofía trato de lucir inexpresiva aunque el corazón le corría a galope eso si…respiro un par de veces hondo, haciendo que Albert le mirara.

Bien…nadare eso me agrada por cierto habrá algún lugar bueno para irnos a Surfear…-

Fraserburgh, Aberdeen y Edimburgo…-contesto Albert mientras que Clark suspiraba.

Qué pena, creo que nuestro plan de irnos a surfear quedara pendiente moría de ganas de hacerlo con Candice…-dijo Clark haciendo que Albert sonriera.

Eres más mentiroso que Berlusconi hermano…-afirmo mientras Stear y su hermano salían al recorrido guiado.

Tengo duda con estos movimientos que no tengo contemplados como pendientes de esta semana, creo que mejor los dejas y los checo con George, porque tienen que ver con autorizaciones que el realiza.- afirmo el rubio quien de verdad trataba de estar al pendiente de todo lo relacionado con su empresa.

Si, de eso quería comentarte para dejarlo hasta que el te indique si procede y como meterlo…-contesto la pelirroja.

Bien…te encargo entonces el balance del mes pasado junto con todo lo demás, George me indico que ya lo tiene pero necesito checar unos puntos con él.

Si…te envié el correo con la información pero te traigo el oficial…algo mas William…?...-

Es todo…le puedes decir a Simmons que si viene por favor…-

Si, permiso…-contesto Sofía saliendo de la oficina y caminando hacia la recepción.

Te habla William…-dijo la pelirroja.

Gracias…-miro caminar a la chica de color hacia la oficina del jefe se preguntaba para que la quería.

Señor Andrew…-toco la puerta y entro.

Mira quisiera que me hicieras el favor de enviar este sobre a la dirección anotada me urge se entregue hoy mismo, manda al chofer para que llegue seguro y quiero que más tarde marques a este lugar para checar si el adorno que ordene ya salió.

A qué hora checo lo del adorno…?...- contesto Kelly sonriente la verdad es que todo esto de los regalos era emocionante...y mas si era relacionado con el amor.

Antes de que me vaya…-contesto William mientras miraba el monitor de su computadora.

Escucho cerrarse la puerta y marco a su abogado quien estaba enviándole un correo para un presentación.

* * *

Que paso…?...-dijo Sofía mientras que Kelly le miraba con cara de what.

De que…?...-

Que te pidió William…?...-dijo la pelirroja mientras le miraba con cara de pocas amigas.

Tengo unos pendientes de mi jefe personales es todo…-contesto Simmons siendo propia en sus labores encomendadas.

Sofía camino hacia su oficina para buscar lo que le habían pedido.

* * *

Entonces el juez ha dictaminado que mis hijos se tienen que presentar nuevamente a sus exámenes psicológicos…?...-soltó Albert preocupado.

No es para que te preocupes mucho es solo que Shiloh ha cumplido una edad donde ella puede decidir donde querrá vivir, en el caso de Scott el sencillamente deberá permanecer al lado de la madre hasta los trece años.-

Eso quiere decir que puedo obtener que mi hija se mude para vivir conmigo…-dijo con esperanza.

Así es, solo que también tu tendrás que ser evaluado y lo cierto es que necesitaras tener una casa con todos los servicios que ella ocupara, además de eso se que vives con Candice; pero ante la ley aun sigues casado y podría considerarse no como el mejor ejemplo para tu hija.

Pero Candice es mi prometida y además yo interpuse una demanda de divorcio ya, eso no contaría...?...-Zac se quedo de pronto callado ante la pregunta de su cliente y amigo.

La verdad es que podría usarse como si tu podrías estar conformando un nuevo hogar, pero en todo caso evaluarían a Candice y no sé si ella no se vería intimidada ante todo esto.

Tendría que verlo con ella, pero conociéndola sé que no se negara…-afirmo seguro Albert pues su mujer como la llamaba la verdad es que tenía un corazón de oro y sabia que le amaba.

Por mi no hay problema buscare la manera de acomodar todo, pero eso si tendrás que presentarte en un mes más para que tengamos la audiencia y veamos si el juez dictamina lo que estas pidiendo.- contesto Zac pensando en todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer.

Entonces si Shiloh decide mudarse a vivir conmigo aquí a Escocia en esa audiencia me dirán el proceso a seguir…?...-pregunto el rubio.

Si tu hija quiere vivir contigo, en la próxima semana de la audiencia creo que estarían checando al domicilio donde llegara, colegio, casa y todos los requerimientos que la menor necesita como garantía de desarrollar una vida apacible y segura, donde no se violenten sus derechos.- afirmo Zac quien sinceramente creía que si saldría a favor

Pero crees que de verdad ella pueda mudarse de Australia a Escocia…?...-

Eso no lo sé aun, tendrías que pasar todos los filtros y que la jueza en su caso acepte y te dé a favor ese primer pleito…con Scott la situación es distinta por ser menor de 13 años.

Perfecto, Zac entonces me gustaría que me mantuvieras informado de todo y cualquier cosa que necesites me lo hagas saber pronto.-

Sin dudarlo William hasta luego…-sin más colgaron esa llamada que podría cambiar la vida de muchas personas, el divorcio ahora seria contencioso pero por lo menos tendría una esperanza con su hija mayor.

El rubio suspiro hondo la verdad es que esa llamada había sido un gran regalo para él.

* * *

Pero entonces tú te marcharas con mi papá…?...-dijo Scott mirando a su hermana.

Es lo que más quiero, tú sabes cómo esta mi mama conmigo y tal vez me sienta mejor a su lado…-contesto Shiloh.

Scott me puedes dejar con tu hermana un momento…-dijo Tanya mientras su hija la miraba seriamente, las cosas entre ellas en esos momentos no marchaban del todo bien.

Tanya miro a su hijo cerrar la puerta y suspiro hondo, lo que su madre le había dicho ahora estaba en proceso de suceder.

Quiero que tu y Scott permanezcan unidos y crezcan juntos Shiloh…sé que me he equivocado contigo pero quiero lo mejor para mi hija y eso es estar al lado de su mamá.

Siempre estas triste y yo no quiero eso…-contesto Shiloh.

Es complicado y sé que algún día me comprenderás porque crecerás, ahora mismo es difícil para mí perder a mi esposo y tal vez a mis hijos, tu sabes que tu padre trabaja mucho y además te marcharías muy lejos.

Escocia no esta tan lejos…-contesto la castaña mirándola.

Tanya respiro profundamente y le pidió a dios que pusiera en su boca las palabras correctas para poder hacer entender a su hija lo que deseaba decirle.

La verdad es que no pretendo obligarte a que hagas las cosas como yo quisiera… solo quiero que te críes al lado de tu hermano Scott, no me gustaría verles crecer separados…-afirmo sincera Tanya.

Mamá…yo…-

Por qué ahora deseas vivir con tu padre…?...nosotros tres siempre fuimos la familia para él.-

Lo sé…porque mi papá siempre estuvo trabajando pero, creo que si vivo con el estaré mejor…-soltó sin más Shiloh algo que le dolió profundamente.

Como es eso…?...-

Scott es hombre mamá y creo que los hombres sufren mucho menos…mi padre está feliz y tu estas triste todo el tiempo…-contesto con la mayor simpleza del mundo esa hija que trajo al mundo…en ello se daba cuenta que aun seguía siendo una niña.

Si mi amor, pero no todo siempre es malo además tu padre el está viviendo con otra persona…-era la verdad.

Lo sé…pero yo quiero estar a su lado porque mi padre está contento y sé que él me ayuda para poder también estar contenta…no conozco a la mujer con la que vive pero sé que las cosas saldrán bien.

Entonces tú crees que irte con tu padre te hará feliz…-

Si…Scott es chico y los chicos no sufren tanto, yo quiero aprender a ser feliz…-afirmo Shiloh con esa idea tan simple en su cabeza…

Era demasiada simple la razón por la que su hija había decido estar con su padre…el estaba siendo feliz mientras que el ejemplo más cercano que era ella era estar triste todo el tiempo.

Bueno pues si tú crees que es la manera de que estés bien yo no podre hacer nada si tú dices esos argumentos delante del juez y la verdad es que tengo que ser fuerte por Scott en todo caso si se decidiera que vivieras con tu padre.

No te preocupes tanto por mi mamá, yo voy a estar bien y Scott también lo hará, creo que mejor preocúpate por ti…-Tanya trato de que sus lágrimas no fluyeran pero era imposible cuando tus hijos ahora mismo te estaban dando la lección de tu vida.

De eso se trataban las cosas de lo más sencillo y lo más difícil…ser feliz y no estar triste.

A eso se resumía la simpleza con la que su hija de trece años pensaba…quería ser feliz y el único lugar donde podría serlo era en Escocia al lado de su padre y la amante de el.

Aunque todo esto pasara, lo cierto es que Tanya aun estaba en un proceso de luchar contra la nada, porque era mas que obvio que Albert estaba rehaciendo su vida.

Era tan palpable que justo le había comprado una propiedad a su amante, creado una nueva empresa en otro país y se había mudado sin importarle nada mas a Escocia.

Escocia el nuevo hogar de William Albert Andrew…pero ella aun se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido…en qué momento ella dejo de importarle y como su vida en un instante se desmorono ante sus ojos.

Ahora mismo estaba en manos de una persona desconocida el destino de su hija y el suyo propio…pero como ser feliz al lado de una persona que todo el tiempo esta culpando a otros por su soledad…como ser feliz cuando los gritos e insultos sobran en casa, reproches, lagrimas…

Salió de la habitación de su hija con el corazón apretujado en su pecho y salió hacia la playa, los cigarrillos ahora no le dejaban cuando mas sola se sentía…vivir en esa enorme casa que ella junto con su esposo habían habitado por más de una década…

Se quito las sandalias y camino por la arena mientras encendía un cigarrillo…era imposible olvidar cuando los recuerdos los tienes tan gravados e incluso puedes aspirar el aroma de su piel.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y sonrió de lado…lo mejor estaba por venir.

* * *

Nuestra hermosa rubia con un gran anillo que sella el compromiso con el guapo Albert...Ahhhh!...pero no todo es color de rosa como lo vemos con Tanya y las repercusiones en su vida, con Shiloh, una complicada situacion que no sabemos si se complique aun mas.

Que tal con Sofia pregunte y pregunte cosas que no le deberían de importar, ademas ni siquiera le da competencia a nuestra guapa rubia.

Chicas lindas...solo quiero pedir una disculpa pero la verdad es que me traen de un ala y no había podido siquiera avanzar con el capitulo, pero les doy las gracias por comentarme y leerme, me dan mas ganas de buscarme otra chambita donde pueda tener espacio para escribir.

Les quiero mil y espero que el capitulo les guste...Paty A, Josie (tks por tus comentarios), Glenda, Zafiro y Storwan...les mando besos por sus reviews, como saben cuando puedo les contesto y seguimos en contacto; les deseo un hermoso día y que todo les salga a pedir de boca...saludines!


	6. ESO SE LLAMA AMOR

**CAPITULO 6**

 **ESO SE LLAMA AMOR**

Por dios cuando me dijo Will que habías terminado con la piscina no pude creerle pero esto es un pequeño paraíso Candice…-afirmo sonriente Clark.

La verdad es que quedo mejor de cómo creímos…-afirmo la rubia mientras servía te.

Lo único es que el clima no siempre ayuda.- respondió Albert mientras miraba a la rubia.

Sabes Candy ya me imaginaba a ti y a mi hermano sobre las olas pero con tanto trabajo por hacer y un poco el clima...-afirmo el rubio mientras fingia temblar.

Me recuerda mucho a cuando vivía en Canadá, no sé como soporte tantos años con ese clima y mira termine en un lugar que comparte algunos aspectos similares...-afirmo ella sonriente, lo decia para hacer rabiar un tanto a su adorado William.

Candice no seas exagerada…-dijo Albert mirándola con cara de enojado.

Vamos hermano es cierto, allá en Australia nos asamos con pollos rostizados y aquí nos congelamos…creo que el único país que me gusta su clima sin duda alguna es.

Paris…-dijeron Candy y Albert al mismo tiempo, pues ahí era donde se suponía estaba la mujer que tanto había amado Clark.

Es una historia tan vieja como mi madre verdad…?...-completo el rubio mientras se quitaba las gafas, lo cierto es que le dolía pensar que todo habría terminado.

Y que sucedió con esa mujer que te mantenía atado en ese país…-

Se marchó a Italia y creo que se enamoró de una villa y del dueño de la villa, la verdad es que nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así…-dijo con pesar Clark.

Tal vez se dé cuenta de que no fue la mejor elección, no pierdas la esperanza…-

Candice no seas inocente…lo cierto es que yo tuve algo de culpa en todo esto por no asumir una sola condición…-contesto Clark.

Y cual era…?...-pregunto la rubia mientras Albert sonreía.

Casarnos…menuda decisión verdad…-afirmo él con cara de pocos amigos.

Por dios, creo que tienes todo para ser un buen esposo y un buen padre.

Jamás…tus ojos jamás verán eso…-dijo tajante el rubio…-yo no soy como Will que cree en el amor eterno y todas esas cursilerías.

Albert le miro con cara de pocos amigos.- Vamos hermano tarde que temprano encontraras a la mujer que te haga casarte.

Lo sé…por cierto ese anillo que traes es…?...-

Me lo dio Albert…es de compromiso…-Clark se sorprendió un poco la verdad es que su hermano aún estaba casado y sin remedio por tonto...pero otra boda…sintió pena por Candice.

Vaya…es grande y caro…-siempre la sinceridad ante todo con Clark.

Para mi es hermoso…-afirmo la rubia segura mientras le sonreía a Albert.

Gracias mi amor por tus palabras tan acertadas no como otros…-completo el rubio.

Y para cuando es la boda…?...-ups…se dio cuenta que no era la mejor pregunta, a lo que Candice se limitó a beber de su taza y mirar la piscina humeante.

Clark sintió el ki de su hermano mayor y supo que la había cagado literalmente con toda la palabra…se sintió mal pero sabía que las cosas eran ciertas.

Espero que todo el proceso de divorcio no tarde tanto y nos casaremos en cuanto se pueda…pero para mí no hay mas mujer que Candice Murdock…-afirmo delante de su hermano y eso le dio un poco de paz a la rubia quien sabia su situación.

Bueno pues dicho esto no me queda más que felicitarte a ti Candice por estar al lado de este ogro, porque la verdad hay que decirlo que el muchacho en ocasiones es difícil y un tanto mandón…-la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

Gracias Clark…-contesto ella.

Las que te adornan…bueno pues me paso a retirar y por favor no hagan tanto ruido delante de los solteros…- Albert estaba que reventaba pero de coraje ante tanta palabrería de su hermano.

Le miro marcharse hacia la casa…Miro a la rubia quien estaba sonriendo con su taza de té caliente frente a ella.

Disculpa a Clark…en ocasiones es un poco imprudente…-Candice lo conocía y sabía que Albert con sus varios años mayor era de personalidad mucho más clásica.

Recuerda que trabajamos juntos y se cómo es…no me molesta lo que diga porque es la verdad de nuestra relación, tu estas casado y pues yo…

No digas más nada…quisiera comentarte algo importante para mí y que tal vez haga que las cosas entre nosotros cambien un tanto.- dijo el rubio.

Es grave Albert…-contesto ella preocupada.

No lo creo…es referente a mi hija…-dijo el rubio mientras ella ponía atención…-Shiloh cumplió 13 años y habrá una junta con la juez.

Ella podrá decidir con cuál de sus padres vivir…-el rubio asintió mientras Candice le miraba.

Solo que las cosas pues cambiaran, vendrá el trabajador social, psicólogo para ver si puede vivir contigo y conmigo…-la rubia la verdad es que estaba aterrada, amaba a Albert y sabia la situación en la que él estaba…casado.

Era lógico que su prioridad número uno serían sus hijos y creía que eso debería de ser así, solo que vivir con una adolescente podría resultarle poco atractivo y no podría sentirse culpable pues no conocía a sus hijos y no sabía bien si ellos le aceptarían.

Tenía miedo y claro que era normal…sin embargo le amaba y reconocía cuál era su lugar en esa relación…-Está bien Albert, espero que pasemos por las pruebas que vienen y si se decide que tu hija se mude con nosotros hare lo posible por llevarnos bien.

Sabía que contaba con tu apoyo, claro que no estarás sola en esto…-Albert tomo sus manos entre las suyas tratando de darle confianza él sabía que esto no era sencillo.

He de reconocer que mis hijos son buenos y podría asegurarte que Shiloh es una buena chica, pero aun así mi prioridad aunque se escuche mal eres tú y quiero que todo esté bien porque te amo…-afirmo él mientras le daba esa paz que Candice necesitaba.

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria, Clark se marchó a Australia para seguir con todo eso de la empresa a lo que últimamente le ocupaba casi el 90% de su tiempo disponible y en cierta forma estaba bien pues podría evitar acordase de todo aquello que le hacía sentir solo.

Candice por su parte siguió con la remodelación de las habitaciones de arriba, ahora justo solo eran dos por lo que estaba planeado reducir un espacio para poder tener tres recamaras.

Mira me gustaría que las tres quedaran de esta manera…-dijo sonriente Robert.

Bien, puedo preguntarte el porqué de los cambios…?...-la rubia miro al castaño y en cierta forma pues su complicada situación sentimental le daba un poco de vergüenza pero no podía hacer mucho.

La hija de Albert se mudara y necesitaremos un cuarto aparte para las visitas…-afirmo ella con un poco de pena.

Vaya, pues en todo caso tendríamos que eliminar el estudio que deseabas aquí y es donde creo podríamos acomodar la nueva habitación, aunque también podríamos utilizar arriba…-señalo el mientras la rubia se preguntaba si estaría bien utilizar el piso donde estaban seguramente miles de cosas polvosas y construirla como una habitación.

Tendría que checarlo con Albert…-de pronto se dio cuenta que esa era su casa y pues ella tomaba las decisiones.

Está bien entonces creo que tendremos que tumbar las paredes contiguas…-afirmo Robert.

Mira mejor planeemos lo que dices…me agrada más la idea…-dijo ella pensando en la individualidad, total si no pues estaría otro cuarto más.

* * *

Entonces complicado está este asunto…-afirmo Marlene mientras que Clark miraba a su madre con cara de enfado.

No me parece correcto que Shiloh se mude tan lejos de Scott deberían de criarse juntos…-respondió con preocupación Sir William.

La verdad es que aún no sucede algo como eso, además no tan sencillo como lo ponen, porque deben de tener un lugar seguro para ella y más cuando Will ya tiene una pareja.

Claro la mujer por la que dejo su matrimonio de tantos años…-afirmo Marlene la madre del rubio que estaba en total desacuerdo con la pareja de su hijo.

Mamá no empieces con esas cosas absurdas, además no sé si tu estés enterada de algo…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

De que tengo que estar enterada…-soltó ella con temor.

Nada, pues solo que también Tanya está rehaciendo su vida y pues entonces no comprendo porque no le da el divorcio a Will.

Ella está saliendo con alguien…?.- el padre de los rubios la verdad es que estaba sorprendido pues comprendía que su hijo tal vez hizo las cosas de una manera no correcta, pero no era tampoco justo que la mujer a la que le dio todo ahora mismo le hiciera la vida miserable para empezar así misma, a sus nietos y a su hijo.

Deben de comprenderla, el dejo todo por irse con su amante, además Tanya es una gran mujer se merece todo lo mejor…-respondio rapidamente Marlene.

Si en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo querida, la peor parte de llevar le toco a Tanya…sin embargo considero que si el matrimonio que ambos tienen esta irreparable porque no ceder y divorciarse por el bien de todos…más que nada por el bien de ella.

Dios…tengo tanta pena por Tanya y por mis nietos que desearía poder jalarle las orejas a William como cuando era niño y solucionar yo misma todo esto…pero.- dijo molesta Marlene.

Pero no somos niños madre y Will está feliz…esa es la verdad mi hermano está al lado de la mujer que quiere, lo cierto es que tal vez ustedes, bueno en especial tu madre…-dijo Clark.

Yo…-respondió la mujer de rubios cabellos.

Si tú, están juzgándola solo a ella y creo que el de todo este lio es mi hermano el tomo la decisión de enamorar a esa chica y conquistarla, ahora mismo son felices.- afirmo Clark.

Que sabes tú de ella…?...-pregunto Sir William pues necesitaba conocer quién era esa mujer.

Poco si te refieres a ello, pero creo que es la clase de chica que te hace sentir orgulloso como hombre…-afirmo Clark a lo que Marlene puso más atención.

Ella es físicamente atractiva, tiene unos bellos ojos verdes y una sonrisa sincera, sé que es trabajadora porque a mí me toco compartir con ella en varios viajes, buena conversadora y buena amiga…-afirmo el rubio.

Sir William se dio cuenta de que en todo este embrollo de la separación de Albert con Tanya y del destino de sus hijos… nunca antes habían considerado ni por error el cómo esa mujer se sentía, como vivía con una culpa tan grande que todos le echaban.

Aunque no solo Will dejo todo…ella estaba comprometida con otro chico…-

Vaya que todo esto es complicado…-respondió su madre sofocada de tanta información y preguntándose si a Clark también le gustaba esa chica.

Pues esta no es una locura o un amorío de paso, si la mujer que describes es ella... sinceramente creo que ella y William merecen ser felices…-sentencio sorpresivamente Sir William.

Lo sé y puedo garantizarte que lo serán…serán felices porque ellos se quieren, ahora que se solucione todo las cosas serán mejores, además de que mi hermano es muy listo.- afirmo Clark orgulloso de él.

Si, tu hermano es demasiado listo para su propio bien…-contesto Marlene.

Lo digo porque se ha comprometido con Candice…-los padres del rubio le miraron con sorpresa.

Como se compromete si aun está casado con Tanya…-respondió Marlene asombrada.

Eso es lo de menos mamá, Albert vive con ella además también tiene que darle una seguridad a Candice…-

Tu hermano en ocasiones creo que hace las cosas al revés, pero la verdad es lo menos que como caballero tendría que hacer…-afirmo Sir William.

Por dios William como se te ocurre decir eso cuando todavía está casado, además creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que esperaran que las cosas se solucionaran…-afirmo segura.

Pues ya está todo así que ahora solo nos toca ver las cosas desde lejos…-contesto Clark mirando a su mamá.

* * *

Vamos en todo caso me gustaría que la recamara tuviera colores neutros.- dijo la rubia mirando lo que en una semana de trabajo llevaba Robert.

Si, la verdad es que es lo mejor, crema y blanco…-contesto el castaño.

Buena tarde…-dijo Albert mientras se sentía esa incomodidad lo cierto es que le resultaba un tanto difícil mirar a su mujer platicar de cosas tan banales como la pintura de las habitaciones.

Hola cariño…-dijo sonriente la rubia mientras le besaba en los labios y este colocaba posesivamente su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Robert me ha gustado todo lo que han planeado me parece bien utilizar el ático para algo más que solo telarañas y almacén de cosas sin sentido.- dijo la rubia manejando la situación.

Creo que si es funcional ya como un cuarto de huéspedes o para una adolescente porque hay mucho espacio y privacidad, con la iluminación correcta se verá bien…-afirmo el castaño mientras sentía ese magnetismo del macho alfa, la verdad es que era absurdo no mirar a Candice quien resultaba ser muy atractiva para cualquiera.

Si, lo cierto es que tenemos planes ya sea para mis hijos que vengan o los que están por llegar…- Candice le miro con cara de sorpresa porque ellos de verdad nunca habían hablado de tener hijos…era como el tabú en esa relación.

Eso es bueno y habrá espacio para recibirlos…con su permiso pero tengo que ver otra cosa…-sin más Robert desapareció por el pasillo.

Albert se dio cuenta de que Candice estaba como petrificada…-que te sucede.

Nada, solo que nosotros nunca antes hemos hablado de tener hijos…-contesto ella mientras caminaba a su habitación temporal escaleras abajo…mientras detrás de ella iba el rubio.

Vamos no tienes por qué enojarte…-dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta.

No estoy enojada, solo que me tomo por sorpresa que digas algo tan a la ligera cuando es un asunto demasiado personal Albert…-afirmo la rubia.

Y que tiene de malo decir que quiero tener hijos con mi mujer…-respondió el seguro.

Nunca antes habíamos hablado de esto y resulta para mí un poco sorpresivo.

Candice…es normal que yo quiera crear una familia contigo, sé que soy un paquete completo y tal vez tendrás imposiciones un poco complicadas como convivir con mis hijos, pero también anhelo convertirme en padre a tu lado…al lado de la mujer que amo…-afirmo él.

No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de hijos…-contesto ella.

Como que no es el momento…cuando entonces…?...-

No quiero traer hijos en una situación como este Albert, tu casado y yo con el papelón de amante…-afirmo la rubia, sonaba rudo y cruel pero era la realidad.

Hare de cuenta que no escuche lo que dijiste…-respondió molesto Albert.

Por mi está bien pero no pienso embarazarme hasta que este casada contigo…

Pero eso cuánto tiempo puede llevarnos…-zaz se dio cuenta de que lo dicho no estaba bien…claro que su situación jurídica no sabía si tenía fin…-yo.

Tengo que salirme…-sin más la rubia camino hacia el jardín para reacomodar sus ideas y ver en claro que era lo más lógico que podría suceder.

Albert se sentó en la cama y suspiro hondo…se quitó la corbata y el saco…la verdad es que la situación no era la más idónea y a su pesar dependía de que Tanya entendiera que las cosas simplemente no se podrían resolver.

Hacia algunos meses que no miraba a sus hijos y le dolía esa situación que tristemente el había propiciado, pero si Tanya estaba buscando rehacer su vida al lado de Jacob como le había dicho Clark lo lógico era que el divorcio se diera.

Robert estaba bajando unos botes de pintura para comenzar con el terminado de uno de los cuartos y miro a Candice como triste, la verdad es que no podría negar que la chica en cuestión le atraía mucho.

Simple…era atractiva físicamente y sobre todo buena persona, lo cierto es que no conocía mucho acerca de su relación con William Andrew a quien ella solía llamar Albert, pero se daba cuenta de su amor incondicional por él.

Vamos Pancho lleva esta otra…puedo ayudarte en algo…-dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia.

No…-afirmo ella siendo agradable.

Siempre es bueno respirar y soltar lo que uno carga…-afirmo Robert mientras Candice le miraba a los ojos y vaya que era cierto ella estaba ahora cargando con muchas cosas.

En eso tienes razón Robert, lo cierto es que me paro aquí en el jardín y pienso en todo lo que he vivido en este año dándome cuenta de que mi vida cambio por completo…desde vivir en Miami terminar en Australia y ahora.

En Escocia…pero sabes uno nunca debe mirar el pasado como añoranza…ese allá se quedo solo es un buen o mal recuerdo…el presente es el que más importa…-afirmo Robert mientras ella le miraba con esos preciosos ojos verdes.

Lo sé, pero hay momentos donde te preguntas si no te has equivocado…-dijo ella recordando al buen Archie y el amor que se tenían.

A menudo sucede cuando lo que pasa en nuestra vida no es exactamente lo que esperabas…pero creo que es solo cuestión de enfoque…-contesto el seguro.

Como de enfoque…?...-lo cierto es que la rubia necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara.

Es que a mí también me ha sucedido que llega el momento donde te preguntas que diablos hago aquí…-dijo él mientras la rubia sonreía.

Si comparas una situación agradable que te resulta familiar y tal vez confortable con algo complicado que estás viviendo hoy, no tiene comparación…pero si ves esa historia agradable y miras que lo que ahora tienes es porque te ayudo a ser mejor simplemente sonríes.

El enfoque que le des a las situaciones hacen que valores lo que tienes…-contesto Candice.

Así es…-contesto el sonriente…-es complicado pero cuando comprendes es fácil de asimilar respondio Robert.

Y que sucede si tú has dejado todo y resulta que aun debes de esforzarte más sin tener nada seguro…?...-Robert suspiro hondo y la miro a los ojos.

Eso se llama amor Candice…-una sola palabra que contenía miles de acciones, sentimientos, verbos, sustantivos, tiempo, esperanza y sobre todo fe.

No sé qué decir…-contesto ella afligida por la situación era cierto él había dejado todo por ella y ella igual…que más podría ofrecerle el que su amor incondicional.

No digas nada solo ten fe...-contesto el castaño.

Albert se levantó de la cama y camino hacia al jardín…miro como Robert hablaba con Candice, sintió celos porque ella era una gran chica…

Entendió que ahora Candice estaba sola y con miles de imposiciones suyas, primero dejo Miami, un compromiso y amigos, para simplemente mudarse a Australia sin mucho futuro…ahora mismo él hablaba de hijos sin poder ofrecerle un matrimonio como respaldo.

Albert metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se meció en sus pies…el amor era complicado y más amarlo a él con todo lo que arrastraba dos hijos y aun una esposa que no cedía el divorcio por el simple placer de causar daño.

Pero no quería perderla…no quería perder a Candice...por el simple hecho de amarla, ahora no le quedaba mas que luchar y luchar por mantener ese amor incondicional...

* * *

Hola mis adoradas...la verdad es que el amor que nuestra pareja tiene es fuerte, apasionado...pero no sabemos del todo si es duradero...

Nunca me ha tocado vivir alguna experiencia como esta pero considero que si te pones del lado de la esposa pues seria devastador y claro que afectaría la relación con los hijos, sin embargo en ocasiones nosotros solo juzgamos a la otra si percatarnos que el punto intermedio es el hombre...ahora si que nuestro malo (que esta bien bueno) seria William...

Sin embargo veremos cuando el proceso de todo esto llegue en verdad Candice podra asumir todo de manera tranquila...Sofia tambien anda por ahi escabullendose en todos lados, he conocido a varias asi y no terminan tan bien...si facil llega facil se ira...?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios estas cuestiones del amor son complicadas pero todos tenemos un lado romantico y arriesgado...así que veremos como nuestra pareja evoluciona.

Es un gusto leer sus reviews para cada una de ustedes:

Josie yo estoy como tu con expectativas pero caminando con la historia

Stormaw en ocasiones como dices los adolescentes suelen ser un tanto egoistas

Normita como siempre tks linda

GLenda exacto esa mujercilla cualquierijilla que se, cree escribo y hasta me da coraje...jajajaja!

Paty ando como tu esperando sacar lo demas para publicarlo...tks!

Zafiro exacto esto dara para mucho mas y se pondra Bueno.

Gracias por tenerme paciencia y leerme, darse ese tiempecito para mi es oro literal espero la siguiente semana apurarme para ahora si darme prisa y subir tres capitulos...les quiero mil y bendiciones!


	7. UN PASADO DOLOROSO

**CAPITULO 7**

 **UN PASADO DOLOROSO**

La rubia estaba lavando los platos de la cena, noto que Albert estaba demasiado retraído en sus pensamientos…-Ya dime que es lo que tienes.

Porque…?...-

Estas como demasiado callado, hasta pareces molesto por algo…-contesto ella mirándole.

No es nada, no te preocupes…-dijo el rubio mientras bebía de su taza.

Es por lo que hablamos en la tarde…?...-el la miro con esos preciosos ojos azules.

Puede ser un poco, pero la verdad es que me siento como preocupado de quererte imponer cosas que no tendrías que sufrir lo cierto es que me he estado comportando de manera egoísta contigo…-dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Yo te amo Albert y se a donde me estaba metiendo…-contesto ella segura.

Tengo los mismo sentimientos hacia ti Candice, pero la verdad es que me aterra perderte…-dijo el honestamente.

Pero como dices eso amor…yo te amo y tendré fe en que las cosas poco a poco se acomodaran...-la rubia se acerco a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas besándolo al instante.

Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama…la beso con pasión demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella…fue algo más rápido que otras veces.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de su vestido y la prisa los hacía ser torpes...la tanguita salió, el pantalón y la camisa…todo aquello que estorbaba cayó ante la pasión.

La miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de cómo su pupila se dilataba ante la intromisión de su miembro…la piel de solo mirarla se le erizo e hizo que las ganas de nunca separarse de ella permanecieran ahí.

Lentamente se movió, sus labios capturaron la boca caliente y ansiosa de Candice…deseaba fundirse literalmente con ella, le amaba a más que nada en ese mundo…

Tenerla ahí…siendo parte de su mundo de su vida…aquello parecía una sola noche no otra más…

* * *

Madre cuando es que veremos a Candice…?...-pregunto Sthepanie.

Elizabeth aun no sabía bien si podría ser esa semana ya que Albert no le había comentado cuando es que podrían verse, la verdad es que estar con todo esto ahora mismo le era complicado.

Deseaba ver a su hija y compartir con ella muchos momentos…pero…-No lo sé aun.

Hay mamá no entiendo porque tanto misterio pero en fin lo bueno es que ya entraremos a las escuela…-contesto sonriente castaña.

* * *

Había pasado toda una larga semana y parecía que la casa nunca estaría completa, lo cierto es que lo más preocupada que la tenia era hacer ese viaje, Albert no le había querido soltar palabra alguna.

Albert que es lo que pasa que me traes con tanto misterio…-dijo la rubia mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

No, porque misterio amor…-respondió el rubio encendiendo el auto.

Estaremos montados en la camioneta por algunas horas es todo lo que me has dicho…acaso compraste alguna casa o algo así…?...-

No como crees, si con esta es más que suficiente para vivir con todas las comidades, además creo que no es bueno por el momento adquirir más propiedades…

Era obvio estaba en un momento crucial de su vida…tratando de divorciarse…Candice se limito a mirar el bello paisaje…

Algunas horas después llegaron al lugar…la rubia noto una camioneta también ahí estacionada, lo cierto es que era un lugar hermoso una gran vista.

Bienvenida al lago Ness…-dijo sonriente el rubio.

Vaya que esto es hermoso, creo que me di cuenta cuando mire el letrero pero la verdad es que es una hermosa sorpresa…-dijo ella un poco contrariada sentía como que algo sucedería.

Te sientes bien…?...-dijo Albert al mirarla renuente a bajar casi siempre ella era muy fanática de saltar de la camioneta y descubrir todo.

Es solo que siento como una fuerte opresión en el pecho…-dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

Vamos…salgamos porque habrá más sorpresas…-le respondió Albert sonriente y eso hicieron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el lugar.

Candice sentía que con cada paso que daba la opresión en el pecho aumentaba, seria que la presión se le había subido o la altitud tendría que ver con ello.

Miro a Albert sosteniendo su mano con fuerza y eso le animo a seguir…pero ahí estaba la sorpresa.

Hija…-dijo Elizabeth sonriente con lágrimas en los ojos hacia algunos años que no se miraban.

Candice soltó a Albert y camino rápidamente a los brazos de su madre…esa mujer quien tanta libertad necesitaba.

Mamá…que haces aquí…?...

Ese hombre que tú tienes a lado es una gran persona me ha ayudado mucho para poder yo estar acá en Escocia, vivo literalmente en este pueblo de Inverness casi sobre el lago.

Y como están los chicos…?.-

Felices, Stephanie está contenta y muere de deseos por verte solo que salió de paseo con una de mis vecinas y pues Sullivan ya sabes que es mas callado pero tambien te extraña...creo que se lo han tomado muy bien.

Mamá no sabes la falta que me has hecho todo este tiempo…-dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, ambas estaban tomadas de las manos.

Perdóname por no ser la mejor madre y haberte hecho sufrir tanto…-le respondió con enorme pesar Elizabeth refiriéndose a todos esos años donde vivieron bajo el maltrato de Brian Pickton una sombra en su pasado.

Yo estoy muy feliz porque ahora te tendré muy cerca de mi hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí…?...-

Tengo como uno mes más o menos…- afirmo la castaña acomodándole un rizo rebelde a su pequeña Candice.

Dios es tanto tiempo y tú no me habías dicho nada…-soltó a manera de reclamo la rubia y con justa razón.

Lo sé, solo es que William me pidió que mantuviéramos esto en secreto para poder establecernos primero y pues que los chicos pudieran adaptarse a vivir aquí…-contesto Elizabeth mirando a su hija tan idéntica a aquel amor que le perseguiría por toda la eternidad.

Madre…-ambas se fundieron en un abrazo mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras caían libres por sus mejillas.

Te amo tanto hija de mi vida…-soltó con un poco de dolor Elizabeth pero ahora comprendía que era ese momento de cerrar tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento.

Que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta...-afirmo el rubio mientras ellas caminaban del brazo como en los mejores tiempos platicando cosas sin mucho sentido, Albert estaba detrás de esas dos mujeres tratando de darles su espacio.

Tanto por decirse en un solo momento era complicado de verdad...-Y como te sientes aquí mamá...?...-

Es un pueblo tranquilo, tenemos poco tiempo y nos hemos adaptado bien, hay buenos vecinos y la verdad es que ahora mismo me dedico a los chicos espero pronto encontrar un trabajo...-contesto sonriente Elizabeth tratando de ser optimista.

No creo que sea necesario que trabajes mamá, yo podría ayudarte...-afirmo Candice mientras de pronto se daba cuenta de que no estaba trabajando.

Hija no te estreses yo tengo mis ahorros y con la pensión de los chicos por manutención pues estaremos bien...

Aun así no te dejare sola madre...-

Lo se...Venga, vamos a ver el lago...dios...-Elizabeth de pronto se había quedado ahí como petrificada.

Que te pasa mamá...-le pregunto la rubia mientras le miraba preocupada, Albert solo se mantuvo firme .

Elizabeth miro frente a ella…ese hombre al que había amado toda su vida, ahí subiendo esa colina justamente como le recordaba con sus cabellos rubios y ondulados, ahora lucia barba y junto a él un bastón…

Pero esos ojos verdes…tan verdes como las mismas grandes llanuras de Escocia…dios…era el…

Kendrick…-dijo ella con voz nerviosa y camino…camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a él.

Candice miro como su madre se abrazaba a él y todo de pronto cobro sentido…ese hombre de ahí era su padre…

Kendrick…dime que eres tu…-dijo Elizabeth mirándolo de frente.

Mi amada Elizabeth…-dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba y todo de pronto cobro vida.

 _ **Inicio de flash back…**_

Vamos Kendrick porque no deseas partir de aquí, mira no pasaremos de ser unos simples guías de turistas y la verdad es que el mundo esta allá afuera, además Norteamérica es una gran nación a donde podremos llegar a crecer…-dijo Bryson.

Por dios…eres como el hombre más terco del mundo, tengo que ayudar a mis padres con los negocios si tanto te urge vete tú y deja de molar con eso…-contesto el rubio que a sus escasos 18 años se estaba haciendo cargo de ayudar a sus padres.

En serio te conformaras con ser mesero y…

Es mi decisión estar aquí, además creo que Inverness crecerá y será internacional…-afirmo Kendrick.

En serio…vamos viejo habla con tu padre y dile que esta es una buena oportunidad además que mas puedes perder.

Mucho…mí tiempo y mi dinero que con tanto esfuerzo he guardado…- afirmo el rubio.

Piénsalo bien Kendrick esta es la última vez que te lo digo iras o no a Norteamérica…?...-Bryson literalmente le presionaba.

Primero habías dicho que a Canadá ahora dices que Norteamérica…primero decide tu a donde quieres ir…-sin más el rubio camino hacia la cocina para recoger el pedido de otra mesa.

Kendrick había nacido y crecido en las afueras del lago Ness, sus padres se habían mudado hacia algunos años hacia Inverness una localidad que florecía poco a poco subsistiendo del turismo.

La verdad es que era un pueblo hermoso y tranquilo donde el negocio de la cerveza les había funcionado muy bien, así mismo hacia un par de años habían decidido invertir en una posada que estaba funcionando poco a poco…

En si él no tenía mucha necesidad para mudarse a un país tan lejano y tan extraño…pero…

Ve…-le dijo su padre.

Pero como dices eso padre…-dijo el sintiéndose ofendido.

Lo digo porque tú necesitas vivir y tomar experiencias, además podrías ayudar más…-contesto el hombre de cabellos dorados.

Por dios padre y quien se supone que te ayudara en esto de los negocios, mi madre apenas si se da abasto con lo de la posada y mis hermanos están.

Y yo…soy tu padre y quiero que viajes y te prepares para que puedas ser algo más que un simple cantinero o una simple recamarista…además hay mucho trabajo en esos países.-

Entonces podre enviar remesas…-afirmo Kendrick.

Si así lo piensas por mí no hay problema, confía en mi hijo ya verás que estaremos bien…es una promesa.

Y con esa promesa Kendrick partió hacia la aventura, al primer lugar donde llegarían seria a Alberta Canada, donde habían muchas obras por realizar y muchas cosas por construir.

Dios…todo esto es hermoso…-dijo maravillado el rubio mientras su amigo le sonreía.

Me dice Rhona que estaremos aquí como por seis meses hay puentes y casas que hacer…-afirmo sonriente Bryson.

Descargaron la camioneta y se hospedaron en una posada humilde, lo cierto es que Kendrick sabía que no sería lo mismo que en Inverness.

Estuvieron trabajando duro por más de un mes sin descanso, la paga era buena y en euros como lo había dicho, tenía dinero que ahorrar para poder regresar con eso.

Que les parece si vamos a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo…-dijo Rhona mientras que los chicos se alegraban pues estaban montaña arriba colocando casetas de incendios.

Si creo que es lo mejor porque necesito mirar algunas cosas para mi chica…-respondió uno de ellos, se bañaron y partieron con ilusión de distraerse, el verano azotaba Alberta y las temperaturas eran un tanto cálidas.

Se montaron a la camioneta y sonrientes llegaron al pueblo donde toda la gente se conocía…el crecimiento estaba en su pleno auge.

Algunas muchachas pasaron por ahí llamando la atención de todos los chicos…Kendrick camino hacia una tienda mientras los demás partían a la cantina.

Se dio cuenta que el aparador lucia zapatos de mujer muy bonitos se pregunto si su madre se los pondría nunca antes le había visto algo así.

Hola puedo ayudarte…-dijo una chica mirándole…y el simplemente se quedo ahí parado.

Era hermosa con ese cabello castaño largo y esos ojos preciosos color avellana…su piel era rosada y su sonrisa simplemente encantadora.

Hola…hola…-dijo la chica.

Perdón…este…me podrías decir cuánto cuestan esos zapatos…-dijo el bastante nervioso.

No eres de por aquí verdad…?...-

No vengo de Escocia…-respondió el rubio mientras ella abría los ojos con sorpresa.

Dios Escocia es tan lejos y no te mareaste cuando viniste para acá, sabes a mi me marean mucho los barcos…-contesto sin pensar Elizabeth siendo tan espontanea en su respuesta…

Kendrick comenzó a reír…-te estás burlando de mi…-respondió molesta Elizabeth con ese precioso seño fruncido.

No…es que solo me sorprendiste un poco es todo…-afirmo sonriente Kendrick…-como soy un fuereño pues no pensé que platicarías conmigo.

Si, de hecho tengo prohibido hablar especialmente con los fuereños…-respondió ella mientras el rubio se ruborizaba, lo que menos quería era dar problemas.

Lo siento no deseaba incomodarte…-dijo Kendrick.

De verdad que te pasas…-ambos rieron por eso…el rubio se dio cuenta de que había una patrulla rondando.

Parece que hay mucha seguridad…-menciono el rubio.

Si…los Pickton siempre dando sus vueltas, pero dime que querías que te mostrara…?...- dijo Elizabeth restandole importancia a los policias.

Esos zapatos…-

Para alguna novia de Escocia…?...-dijo sin más Elizabeth mientras él se rascaba la cabeza.

En realidad son para mi madre…-contesto Kendrick sintiendo pena.

Qué alivio…-soltó sin más Elizabeth a lo que ambos se pusieron nerviosos.

Bien, me podrías dar el numero del calzado para pedirlo…- el rubio la miro con cara de rareza…-así como te doy un calzado sin numero.

Es que nunca ante había comprado unos zapatos para mi madre…creo que quedara pendiente verdad…-afirmo el sonriente.

Si…-contesto Elizabeth la verdad es que el chico era muy guapo y hacia que su corazón latiera de emoción.

Bueno pues mejor será irme…pero no sé si pueda verte otra vez…-dijo él con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

Soy menor de edad y no sé si mi tía me dé el consentimiento de salir…pero si quiero verte más veces…-dijo ella sonriente.

Vives con tu tía…-ella asintió.

Y si pido permiso para verte…?.- eso le sorprendió mucho a Elizabeth.

No lo sé…ella es un poco quisquillosa con los fuereños, pero me gustaría verte…cuando bajas…- afirmo ella sintiendo de pronto la calidez del amor a primera vista.

La verdad es que es la primera vez que vengo pero tal vez en otro mes más me toque venir…querrás verme…?...-

Si…-contesto Elizabeth sonriente mientras el rubio le miraba con encanto…era preciosa y sentía que algo cálido nacía en su pecho…no deseaba que esa sensación se perdiera deseaba que permaneciera ahí para siempre.

Kendrick es mejor irnos…-dijo Rhona mientras entraba a la tienda.

Que paso…?...-pregunto el rubio preocupado por sus compañeros.

Ya sabes cómo es Bryson y pues lo mejor será que nos vayamos, te enviare en la semana para que compres algunos víveres.- afirmo el musculoso hombre de cabellos oscuros saliendo de ahí.

Trabajas aquí todo el día…?...-

Si Kendrick…aquí estoy la mayor parte del dia ven a visitarme…-afirmo ella sonriente mientras el rubio se ruborizaba al escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

Está bien…nos vemos…-dijo el mirándola a los ojos…y saliendo de ahí.

La castaña camino hacia la puerta para verle partir, ese chico era tan apuesto y sentía que ya le amaba con solo verle…se llamaba Kendrick….Elizabeth de Kendrick…se ruborizo de solo pensar en ello.

* * *

Estos fuereños no deberían de llegar aquí a nuestro pueblo lo único que traen consigo son problemas y dolores de cabeza, supe que sucedió algo en la cantina, no paso algo contigo verdad…?...-

No tía, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta…-afirmo Elizabeth quien vivía con su tía Agnés la hermana mayor de su padre quien le había acogido cuando este murió un par de años después que su progenitora.

Lo cierto es que era una mujer estricta demasiado chapada a la antigua y viviendo de recuerdos y glorias pasadas que vivió en su natal Londres.

En mis tiempos la gente como esa no entraba a molestar para nada, las mujeres como nosotras de sociedad solo se limitaban a ser bonitas y esperar a un buen partido…-dijo la vieja Agnés como le decía en el pueblo.

Vaya…-contesto Elizabeth.

Qué tiempos aquellos, por cierto me ha visitado en estos días Brian Pickton es un gran chico e hijo del comisario, creo que proviene de una buena familia no lo crees Elizabeth…-

Si tía…-contesto ella mientras serbia la comida, lo cierto es que ella y su tía vivían de la pensión que su padre había dejado al morir la cual era bastante baja, así que a sus 15 años cumplidos ingreso a trabajar en la boutique de Ross…un lugar donde las mujeres del pueblo acudían para vestirse de manera recatada y elegante.

Me gustaría que conversaras con él es muy guapo y muy educado…-lo cierto es que para Elizabeth ese tipo en si no le causaba nada al mirarlo, era como otro más del pueblo con un ego tan grande que no sabía cómo entraba en la patrulla, no era feo pero Kendrick…

No me cae muy bien tía…-afirmo ella inconscientemente.

Que dijiste, le haz contestado a tu tía Agnés la mujer que te acogió en su casa para darte cuidado y sustento cuando tu padre murió dejándote huérfana…-Elizabeth sentía rabia cada vez que le decía lo mismo.

Por dios tía vivimos de lo que trabajo…-sin más Agnés la abofeteo.

Tú no tienes voz ni voto en mi casa y harás lo que te diga y si te digo que converses con Brian Pickton lo harás es un buen partido para una muchachilla insignificante como tú, agradecida deberías de estar en que haya puesto sus ojos en ti…-grito la vieja Agnés mientras ella salía de esa cárcel.

Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y pensó en algo que le tranquilizara…-Kendrick…

* * *

Oye que te pasa Kendrick parece que estas como ido, reacciona antes de que te caigas…-dijo Bryson haciéndole mirarle.

Perdón…es que conocí a una chica hermosa ayer en el pueblo…-respondió el rubio.

Y esta bonita como Amanda…-Amanda era la chica fácil de Inverness de grandes senos y mirada pecaminosa.

Vamos hombre porque viene esa mujer aquí a la charla…-contesto Kendrick.

Porque estabas enamorado de ella y ella.-

Era de todos, no tiene nada que ver con ella es de la clase de mujeres con la que te casas para toda la vida…-afirmo el rubio.

Casarse…dios apenas cumpliste 18 años y te quieres casar hombre pero que harías si acá no nos quieren…-respondió atolondrado Bryson.

La que me tiene que querer es ella…-dijo el rubio.

Ya viste ayer esos policías nos sacaron de la cantina sin más solo porque no somos de aquí…imagínate que sucedería si quieres quedarte con una de sus mujeres…-afirmo Bryson.

Una de sus mujeres, vamos no estamos en el siglo pasado además no es seguro tu sabes que las mujeres hoy dicen una cosa y mañana otra.

En eso tienes toda la razón, por un momento te mire crucificado en la plaza…-dijo su amigo preocupado pues los policías les habían tratado como escoria y en serio había temido no librarla.

* * *

Elizabeth tenía un par de días con muchas ansias de que Kendrick apareciera por la tienda pero no sucedía, seguramente con el alboroto de la cantina pues no bajaban de la montaña por seguridad.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies…-Buen día Elizabeth…-dijo un joven Brian.

Buenos días…-contesto ella fingiendo estar ocupada con algunas cosas.

Hacía tiempo que deseaba hablar contigo…-dijo el sonriente tratando de ser amable.

Acerca de que…?...-contesto ella mientras sacudía unas cajas y bajaba otras.

Es solo que me gustaría venir a platicar contigo más seguido…-dijo el amablemente, pero la verdad es que el no era para nada su tipo.

Lo siento es que no quiero tener problemas con mi trabajo y además el señor Ross es algo especial, si me permites tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…-contesto ella mientras apilaba otras cajas.

Bien, pues no te interrumpo mas…-contesto Brian sintiéndose mal pues esa chica de verdad le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y deseaba casarse con ella.

Jeffrey le miro subirse desanimado, era un chico de 23 años y la verdad es que estaba en un puesto que cualquier chica lista podría sentirse orgullosa de estar con él…todas menos Elizabeth.

Claro porque a esa chica de cabellos largos castaños le gustaba otro chico...un fuereño...un muy guapo y escoses fuereño...

* * *

Hola...! espero que se encuentren bien les anexo el nuevo capitulo, ahora mismo estamos regresando un poco el tiempo para comprender la historia de vida de nuestra hermosa y atrevida rubia, claro sus origenes.

Ya saben nuestro guapo ALbert siempre haciendo todo para darle lo que necesita Candice en ocasiones siento que compensando todo lo que ahora mismo el no puede darle...

Como saben trato de contestar siempre los reviews pero ahora justo me ha costado mas trabajo porque apenas consigo subir el capitulo así que les contestare a todos por aquí:

Paty: Todo saldrá bien ya veras...tu tranquila y yo aterrada, es bien complicado justificar en ocasiones lo injustificable solo es cuestión de amor...mucho amor...

Moni Ardley...Gracias por los piropos me haces sentir especial y que gusto leerte comentado, espero que la historia te siga gustado.

Stormaw...Ya se...en ocasiones hasta al hombre mas listo se le van las cabras y te prometo que estaré actualizando, lo cierto es que quisiera que fuera uno diario pero no puedo no alcanzo a escribirlo, pero no abandonare la historia.

Norma Angélica...Un mega abrazo para ti también...gracias por siempre comentarme de verdad espero que la historia te siga gustando.

Josie...Ya veremos como avanza el proceso del juez y todo eso...espero que esto de la celostina salga en favor del rubio...pero en si las mujeres despechadas son las peores enemigas aunque bueno perder semejante hombre no es fácil...pero una mujer vale mas que mil rubios...

GLenda...tks por tu comentario y de verdad que esta historia es complicada y real, cuando uno es la esposa pues nomas andas cuidando al ganado, pero no falta quien, bueno aunque ahora de ambas partes no...

Espero les guste el capitulo y claro que continua...tks por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y les quiero mil...saludos!


	8. UN AMOR EN CONDENA

**CAPITULO 8**

 **UN AMOR EN CONDENA**

Vamos quita esa cara Brian, parece que has matado un perro…-dijo Jeffrey divertido.

No es eso, quiero conocer a esta chica y al parecer no soy de su agrado…-contesto él.

Y que no se supone que salías con Dinorah del siguiente pueblo…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Salgo con ella, pero tú sabes que Dinorah no es exactamente la mujer que mi padre desearía para mí porque ya estuvo con un fuereño…-afirmo el castaño.

Es que eso es lo malo que ese tipo se largo dejándola más quemada que un carbón…-

Oye mide tus palabras que es mi chica…además ella es tan entregada que no me importaría permanecer a su lado algún tiempo mas, es solo que con Elizabeth pues sería todo en primera vez…-afirmo Brian.

Más bien es que a tu padre le gusto la muchacha para ti y esta presionándote para que te cases con ella y le llenes de nietos, lo cierto es que no me extrañaría que la vieja Agnés y tu padre les hayan concertado un matrimonio.

Brian sabia que eso era lo que justamente estaba por pasar y lo mejor sería conocer a la chica, lo cierto es que era la más bonita y decente del pueblo; deseada por muchos hombres no tan honorables.

* * *

Elizabeth había regresado a casa tarde ahora mismo estaba con el inventario del pequeño lugar y tenía mucho trabajo, lo bueno es que ese dinero extra serviría para irse de ese lugar.

Dime Elizabeth si por casualidad Brian Pickton paso por la tienda…-dijo su tía.

Si, solo que estaba muy ocupada con todo esto del almacén y la verdad es que no creo aun estar lista para conversar con hombres…-dijo ella con sus 16 escasos años.

Tal vez en eso tienes razón, pero la juventud y la belleza duran tan poco…aprovecha que ese buen joven ha puesto los ojos en ti, si no te quedaras sola…-la castaña pensó eso…se quedaría sola como su tía Agnés.

* * *

Un día más y ella en la tienda, esa mañana había estado un poco mas movida por la próxima boda de la hija del comisario…

Los vestidos encargados para las damas de honor y el vestido de novia…-Que este bien…-dijo ella mientras la ultima clienta salía.

Camino hacia el mostrador y la puerta se abrió…seguramente abría algún cambio…-Dígame que otra cosa tendré que cambiar del pedido.

No lo sé puesto que aun no ordeno nada…-esa voz le erizo la piel.

Kendrick…-dijo ella con una sola voz, se giro a verle y la verdad es que tenía muchas emociones en su pecho atoradas, pensó incluso que solo había sido un sueño y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos tomando al rubio por sorpresa.

Dios…creo que es bueno no bajar al pueblo para que te den una gran sorpresa…-dijo el rubio mientras ella intentaba separarse de él, cosa que no ocurrió.

Qué pena, pero podrías soltarme…-dijo ella ruborizada.

No…la verdad es que me sorprende gratamente que quedes tan bien en mis brazos y tal vez te suene raro pero desearía tenerte así mucho tiempo más…toda la vida para ser sinceros…-afirmo Kendrick mientras ella sonreía.

Esto es demasiado pronto solo nos hemos visto una sola vez y pues yo no te conozco…-contesto ella con la verdad.

Lo sé, pero quiero que comprendas que mis intenciones son sinceras contigo y deseo que nos casemos…-Elizabeth se sorprendió por lo directo que era el chico.

Dios…casarnos…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Crees en el amor a primera vista, porque yo ya lo estoy viviendo al verte…-ella pensó que esas eran las palabras más dulces que nadie le había dicho nunca, aunque sinceramente no tenia mucha experiencia en esos menesteres.

Si creo en el amor a primera vista…yo creo que me he enamorado de ti…pero esto es imposible…tú eres un fuereño y yo.

Tengo dos manos fuertes y una casa en mi natal Escocia donde tú serás la reina de mi castillo…-Elizabeth se sonrojo por lo que él estaba diciendo ella reina de un castillo.

Vamos que nos casaremos bien y estaremos juntos para toda la vida.- afirmo el rubio muy solemne.

Si acepto casarme contigo pero…como lo haremos si todos en el pueblo me conocen y si yo siquiera pienso en ello le avisaran a mi tía de inmediato…-dijo con verdad la hermosa castaña.

Tengo un plan…-dijo Kendrick mirándola a los ojos…La castaña le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y si ese era Escocia sin dudarlo lo haría, los días habían pasado.

* * *

Quiero la mano de tu sobrina para mi hijo Brian Pickton…-dijo el alguacil sonriente mientras la amargada tía Agnes sonreía.

Sabes una cosa me da mucho gusto saber que tu harás el honor de darle el apellido a mi sobrina ya que las dos quedamos tan desprotegidas después de la inesperada partida de mi hermano.

Es un placer, creo que Elizabeth será una buena esposa para mi hijo y nos dará muchos nietos sanos y fuertes…-dijo seguro de ello el alguacil Pickton.

* * *

Estas más loco que una cabra sabes perfectamente que aquí no nos quieren y ahora de buenas a primeras nos dices que regresas a Escocia con una mujer…-dijo con reclamo Bryson pues él sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba arriesgando la vida.

Tratare de hacer algo…-respondió Rhonda mirando a su joven amigo.

Que puedes hacer tú si también vienes conmigo como uno más del montón…

No es cierto…bueno es cierto solo que la verdad yo ya me quiero regresar a Escocia…-ambos le miraron con sorpresa pues regularmente Rhonda era siempre el más aventado del grupo.

Entonces quieres irte a tu casa con tu mama…-dijo de broma pesada Bryson.

No es eso…pero la verdad es que si esta gente aquí no nos quiere que pasara cuando lleguemos a Norteamérica, la verdad es que no quiero ni pensarlo, además tengo todo listo para irme la siguiente semana.

Ahhh! Que ingrato eres ni siquiera haz sido capaz de decirme que te largas y todo aquello que haz pregonado de no regresar con la cabeza gacha a nuestra patria.- afirmo molesto...muy molesto Bryson.

Prefiero que me digan cobarde a que me manden en un cajón listo para mi entierro…-afirmo el joven con una sonrisa de lado y era cierto.

* * *

Elizabeth tenia días que notaba a la tía muy sospechosa, ella siempre había sido algo fría y desinteresada en sus necesidades algo que la había hecho ser simplemente independiente.

Hija hoy por la noche vendrá Bryan para conversar contigo…-

Ya te he dicho tía que él no me gusta…- afirmo Elizabeth sonando tajante, claro que con todos los planes que tenia en su mente pues un espacio para el hijo del alguacil no habia.

No estoy pidiendo tu opinión Elizabeth, su padre y yo creemos que ustedes dos estarán bien juntos…-confirmo sin mucho afán conversar la tia agnes.

De que hablas…?...-

De que he concedido tu mano al alguacil para su hijo Brian.- Elizabeth la miro con horror como ella se tomaba esa iniciativa cuando estaba ahora con todos estos planes de huir hacia su felicidad.

No puedes hacer eso…mi padre siempre me dijo que me casaría con el hombre que amaba…-dijo en reclamo Elizabeth.

Tus padres están muertos y tú no eres más que una simple huérfana a la cual le han concedido el honor de que le miren con buenos ojos o dime quien más podrá querer estar a tu lado, hija de nadie…-grito Agnés con todo el afán de herir a su sobrina.

No soy hija de nadie tengo un apellido que me respalda y soy el sostén de esta casa que no se te olvide que la pensión que recibes es por mi padre pero ya pronto eso pasara a mis manos y tú no serás nadie en mi vida.

Agnés se acerco a ella y le abofeteo con fuerza las mejillas mientras Elizabeth le miraba con rencor…-tu no eres quien para reprocharme nada eres una arrimada a la que por lastima he tenido aquí en mi casa pero ya es tiempo de que te largues para siempre de mi lado y hagas tu vida.

Nunca te lo perdonare maldita vieja amargada…-grito con todas sus fuerzas Elizabeth mientras la tía se sorprendía de ver en ella tanta decisión…conocía esa mirada y sabía que ahí en esos ojos estaba su hermano…

La castaña salió a prisa de la casa y camino hacia el pueblo, sintió que alguien de pronto la jalaba del brazo intento gritar pero una mano le tapaba la boca…-

Venga Elizabeth no grites que soy yo Kendrick…-dijo el rubio mientras ella le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas…las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas y todo aquello era mucho peso para una jovencita de 16 años con un vida por delante.

Mi tía Agnés me ha comprometido con el jefe de policías…-dijo desesperada mientras el rubio se rascaba la cabeza esa sí que era una afrenta…ese tipo tenía mucho poder en ese congelado pueblo.

Dios esto sí que hace que me tiemblen las piernas pero…mira tengo un plan y algunas personas que nos ayudaran ándate a buscar todos tus papeles y aquellas posesiones más preciadas para ti el viernes nos casaremos y partiremos a mi tierra.

De verdad es cierto lo que me dices…-dijo Elizabeth con desespero.

Si…te lo digo con mi corazón en la mano que siempre late tan aprisa por ti Elizabeth…-respondió el mirándole a los ojos y sin mas no pudo resistirse a besarla.

La experiencia en ambos era mínima y como sus cuerpos reaccionaron fue que se dieron el beso más dulce nunca antes contado.

La boca virgen de Elizabeth se prenso de los labios dulces de Kendrick quien le beso con lentitud mientras su brazo pasaba por su cintura breve…había sido tocar la gloria en un par de muchachillos inocentes.

Elizabeth se sonrojo intensamente mientras le miraba a los ojos y él se rascaba la cabeza…-Creo que es hora de que me vaya yo te esperare aquí el viernes para irnos.

Si…está bien aquí estaré a esta hora…-contesto ella segura mientras temblaba de emoción…la verdad es que dar un paso era una gran Azaña ella nunca antes había sido besada y literalmente caminaba entre nubes suaves de algodón.

Kendrick la miro partir y sentía que se caería en cualquier momento caminaba muy erráticamente, pero que podría hacer si él estaba que le temblaban las piernas…todo ese cumulo de sentimientos que su pecho estaba albergando dios…era mucho.

Vámonos tonto enamorado porque que si nos ven aquí echaras todo a perder…-le dijo Rhonda mientras el rubio le hacía caso saliendo de su ensoñación.

Elizabeth giro su vista pero no estaba ya Kendrick camino un poco más aprisa antes de siquiera llegar tarde, ahora aparte de trabajar tenía que concentrarse en conseguir todos sus papeles para poder casarse, posesiones valiosas…la única foto de ella y sus padres.

* * *

Abrió la tienda donde estaba ya la señora Ross…-Hola hija buen día.

Buenos días señora Ross…espero que no sea tan tarde…

No lo es…te paso algo…?...- le pregunto la mujer mirándola a los ojos.

Algunas cosas un poco desagradables…-respondió con sinceridad la castaña algo que le preocupo un poco a Margaret Ross.

Algún fuereño te hizo algo…-dijo alarmada la mujer de cabello canoso…la verdad es que en ese instante Elizabeth supo que estaba más sola que el mundo.

No…es solo que mi tía me ha comprometido con Brian Pickton y.-

Y a ti no te gusta verdad…-afirmo la mujer asertiva.

No le conozco y él es tan.

Pretensioso, la verdad es que a mí no me gusta ese chico para ti tiene una fama de mujeriego, pero en fin si tu tía lo hizo fue para asegurarte un futuro, el tarde que temprano será la máxima autoridad en este pueblo, tendrás todos los lujos que tú quieras y con el tiempo veras que te conformaras con tu suerte.

No puedo conformarme…-respondió la castaña.

Sabes en mis tiempos pasaba esto y peor aún nos casaban con tipos más viejos inclusive que nuestros padres…recuerdo a mi primer esposo un tipo sin cabello de 49 años mientras yo solo tenía 16 años…fueron años de auténtico infierno, pero aprendí a callar y solo dejarme llevar por la corriente.

Qué asco…-dijo con pesar Elizabeth, Brian no era tan mayor tal vez cerca de los 20 años.

Así es…me hizo la mujer más infeliz del mundo, pero me dio dos hermosos hijos que fueron esa energía que yo necesitaba para poder sobrevivir, cuando cerca de 10 años después el fallecido al caer del caballo pues la verdad fui la mujer más feliz del mundo y pude emigrar de Escocia a mi hermoso Alberta.

De Escocia…y como es escocia…?...-pregunto con entusiasmo a lo que la vieja Margaret se intuía algo.

Es un lugar muy solo…pero la candidez de la gente te alegra el corazón…creo que el frió es algo que compartimos.

Pero como termino allá…si usted nació aquí no es así…?...-pregunto Elizabeth.

Si…mi padre tenía negocios con ese hombre y él era escoces, pero el amor llego a mi vida y ahora soy feliz…- Elizabeth se miró al espejo de la recepción y pensó en esa felicidad que le esperaba.

Los días había pasado y las cosas tal vez no eran lo más soñado que una mujer pudiera tener, pero era como un simple fuereño podría hacerlo…

* * *

En verdad crees que esto funcione…-dijo con pesar Kendrick mirando a Bryson.

Te quieres o no casar…-respondió el hombre fortachón sonriente, pero eso de secuestrar al padre era una cosa por completo absurda.

Tú crees que él no dirá en cuanto me vea con Elizabeth a todo el pueblo que la he secuestrado y le avise a las autoridades…-

Eres un miedoso Kendrick…yo he platicado con ese curita y creo que hasta podría ayudarnos, los Pickton no son de su devoción en lo absoluto.

Pero como sabes tú eso…?...-pregunto consternado Bryson, mirando a Rhona.

Tu sabes que mi madre es tan apegada a dios y pues…-

Si, con eso de que eras monaguillo…entonces tú crees que él puede ayudarnos…-dijo Kendrick sonriente pues era ya jueves y al día siguiente ellos estarían juntos para la eternidad.

* * *

Elizabeth tenía un pequeño bulto entre sus manos que lo coloco como pudo en una bolsa que la señora Ross le había regalado, ahora mismo estaba escondido en un hueco detrás de un árbol con todo aquello que consideraba valioso.

A ti te pasa algo…-dijo la tía Agnés.

Si…me duele la cabeza…-dijo Elizabeth tratando de sonar calmada, no deseaba que los nervios la delataran.

Tomate un té de manzanilla y acuéstate a dormir que Bryan me aviso que pasaría hoy por la noche para conversar contigo.

Si está bien…-respondió Elizabeth la verdad es que luchar contra corriente le delataría el plan, pero no pudo pegar el ojo por la tarde…suspiraba y suspiraba.

* * *

Bryan llego con un presente para la tía Agnés y otro para Elizabeth…-Tu siempre tan galante…-dijo la vieja.

Todo para mi prometida…-dijo el sonriente mientras la castaña le miraba sin expresión alguna, la verdad que eso rayaba en lo absurdo y ridículo.

Quiero que todo lo que te desees me lo hagas saber Elizabeth quiero complacerte en todo…-dijo él.

Creo que mi sobrina es un poco modesta Bryan, pero a ella le hacen falta muchas cosas, tal vez algunas telas para confeccionarle algunos vestidos.

Bien, entonces le pediré a la señora Ross que traiga las mejores telas para mi prometida…-dijo el sonriente tratando de agradarle.

Está bien…déjame ir por el té para ofrecerte algo…les dejo a solas un momento…-dijo ella mientras Bryan se comportaba amablemente.

Te sucede algo Elizabeth…?...- ella le miro con ferocidad.

Tú de verdad estás de acuerdo con todo esto de que elijan para ti una mujer y decidan tu vida sin consultarte siquiera…-él se sorprendió por lo que ella decía.

No es que tenga como tu mucha opción…la verdad es que yo también tengo intereses, tú eres una chica hermosa siéndote sincero muy hermosa y joven, pero…- ella de pronto le puso atención.

Pero…-

Pero no eres la más hermosa…- Elizabeth sonrió porque eso quería decir que había alguien más a quien consideraba el la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Eso quiere decir que tu amas a alguien mas no es así…-

Shhh!...no creo que si dices esto y lo escucha la vieja Agnés le haga gracia…ella y mi padre son tan obstinados que…-ambos hablaban quedamente.

Es que no es justo que no seas feliz, porque no le dices a tu padre que hay alguien que te gusta más y del que estás enamorado, dile que yo soy tan poca cosa y todo eso.- alego la castaña tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Tú crees que mi padre escuchara eso…además todo el pueblo sabe de mi compromiso contigo, quedarías en vergüenza…-dijo el alegando por su futuro.

A mí no me importa…- afirmo la castaña más sonriente que nunca y eso le daba un tanto de valor a Bryan, quien ahora estaba enamorado de una chica del pueblo vecino quien hasta ya le había dado su muestra de amor verdadero.

De verdad…?...-

Así es…soy romántica empedernida y si tú estás enamorado lucha por esa chica que será la que te haga feliz…muy feliz…-dijo ella sonriente, mientras la vieja Agnés llegaba con la bandeja servida ante solo algunos murmullos que no escuchaba del todo bien.

Y que tanto hablaban…?...-pregunto la vieja Agnés.

Del clima…-contesto Elizabeth guardando la última vieja taza de aquella que alguna vez fue fina porcelana.

Que cosas, bueno vete a acostar que mañana trabajas…ya verás que te convertirás en la mujer más refinada de todo este pueblucho.- Elizabeth le dejo soñando mientras ella no podía creer que estaba a un día de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Bryan se levanto mientras la castaña salia de la pequeña sala y se quedaba ahí parado preguntándose que diantres estaba planeando esa chica...intuía que algo no tan bueno; Agnes solo se limito a sonreirle.

* * *

Estoy nervioso…-dijo Kendrick mientras Bryson solo le miraba esperaban con recelo a la castaña para su desgracia hacia un frio de aquellos que prefieres no salir de casa y solo permanecer cerca del fuego.

Tarda tanto tú chica que no siento los dedos de mis pies…- afirmo el mientras Kendrick miraba con insistencia.

Ya verás que esto te lo pagare con creces…-dijo el rubio sonriente y con el corazón corriendo a mil por hora, ya no tenia mariposas en la panza...eran gaviotas volandole dentro.

Lo se…mira ahí viene…-Elizabeth miro a todos lados y tomo una bolsa que estaba debajo de una piedra, camino hacia el rubio y se abrazó de el…caminaron para la vieja capilla.

Vamos que me congelo…-bryson se adelantó-

Hasta que hora tenemos antes de que tu tía se dé cuenta…-dijo el rubio.

Hasta el anochecer…-contesto la castaña sonriente mientras Kendrick le miraba con amor…y se sonrojaban...era un amor erratico, condenado, pecaminoso tal vez pero muy inocente...tan inocente que no veia la maldad de las personas.

* * *

Hola chicas...les anexo este capitulo como saben ahora mismo vemos los origenes de nuestra rubia...todo tiene un principio gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste y les dejo porque me cachan...les contesto a los que pueda al rato...besos!


	9. LUTO EN MI ALMA

**CAPITULO 9**

 **LUTO EN MI ALMA**

Llegaron al viejo templo del pueblo…el padre estaba ahí junto con Rhona quien le asistiría en la misa.

Hemos llegado…-dijo Bryson mientras miraba a la pareja caminar nerviosos…

Estas segura de esto Elizabeth…- la conocía pues el había echado agua en su cabeza cuando era apenas una pequeña bebe.

Si padre…muy segura…-confeso la castaña.

Bueno pues en manos de dios padre esta…-la ceremonia a pesar de ser la más sencilla y precipitada fue la más hermosa.

Yo Kendrick Murdock te acepto a ti Caroline Elizabeth Booth…-dijo el rubio leyendo el certificado de nacimiento original de la castaña…era largo su nombre y rimbombante.- como mi esposa, prometo amarte, estar contigo en todos los momentos, buenos, malos y de enfermedad te amare hasta el fin de mi vida…

Elizabeth sentía como un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus rosadas mejillas…- miro como un anillo improvisado de una tuerca se posicionaba en su dedo.

Yo Elizabeth te tomo a ti por mi esposo Kendrick Murdock, para amarte y respetarte, para pasar contigo tomada de la mano en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores…te amare hasta mi último aliento.

Bien…en todo caso y por el poder que me concede la iglesia los declaro esposos…puedes besar a la novia…-dijo el padre mientras los pocos presentes aplaudían y ellos se besaban tiernamente.

Vengan hijos necesitan firmarme estos documentos para que ella pueda salir de Albert si es que les requieren estos papeles…

Kendrick los leyó rápidamente y estampo su firma, mientras que Elizabeth de la emoción ni siquiera los miraba solo firmaba, pero a partir de ese día ella era Elizabeth Murdock.

Algo que era ilógico, pues se supondría que para papeles legales tendría que haber un juez ahí presente sin embargo el padre repudiaba un poco al alguacil y con un tanto de mañas ahora mismo esos dos jóvenes estaban casados por las dos leyes…

Soy tan feliz…-dijo ella sonriente.

Yo también lo soy…-respondió el mirándola era su esposa que gran sorpresa se llevarían sus padres…- y a qué hora salimos Rhona.

A las 8 se marcha el barco…-afirmo él.

A la hora perfecta…es la hora en la que estoy llegando a casa de mi tía…dios por fin me marchare de este pueblo…-contesto sonriente Elizabeth.

Si…-

Bueno pues…les dejamos que tenemos que acomodar algunas cosas para el viaje…-Kendrick cerró la puerta y miro a su Elizabeth…su Elizabeth…

Elizabeth…ahora eres mi Elizabeth…-dijo el con la mirada llena de amor.

Y tú mi Kendrick…mi adorado Kendrick…- el amor cegó la razón y ellos se convirtieron en uno solo.

* * *

La vieja Agnés tomo la decisión de bajar al pueblo para ir a escoger algunas cosas para su sobrina a cargo de Bryan Pickton…

Buen día Margaret…vengo a ver algunas cosas que mi sobrina necesita, ella esta…-

No…me dijo que el día de hoy se lo tomaría porque se sentía mal y se quedaría en casa…-Agnés sintió de pronto que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

De que me hablas si ella se salio de casa a trabajar…

Pues aquí no acudió a trabajar…-afirmo Margaret…

Mi sobrina…mi sobrina ha sido raptada por algún fuereño…-asintió Agnés segura.

Cálmate, seguramente estará descansando o saldría al panteón…- afirmo Margaret.

No…ella no hizo eso…- sin más la mujer achacosa caminaba con pasos firmes…entro a la comisaria y pidió hablar con Bryan.

Que pasa señora Agnés…

Mi sobrina Bryan…mi sobrina ha sido raptada por algún fuereño…- el castaño se sorprendió por lo que la mujer decía.

Cálmese…como es eso…quien la rapto…donde…?...- la mujer le había dicho todo lo que sabía y el castaño solo le dio por su lado, pero la buscaron por todo el pueblo y no aparecía, ya eran casi las 7 de la noche y ni rastro de ella.

Pero el hilo había tirado una hebra…jalaron un poco y descubrieron por el diacono que el padre había salido a oficiar una misa para una pareja de los fuereños quien le habían pedido casarlos.

Bryan se sentía furioso…todas esas palabras por las cuales él estaba convencido luchar por esa chica que amaba pues eran solo manipuladas por Elizabeth.

* * *

Es hora de cargar…-dijo Bryson mientras la castaña sonreía, la verdad es que había sido convertida de niña a mujer y era feliz.

Yo entrare por las cosas mientras tú caminas con Bryson y…-

La policía está preguntando por ti Elizabeth están abajo amedrentando a todos es mejor que corramos ya…- grito Rhona.

El rubio tomo la bolsa dándosela a su amigo y tomo a su mujer de la mano mientras corrían para llegar a la embarcación.

Dios…corre Elizabeth corre…-grito Kendrick cuando las balas comenzaron a rosarles, pero una de esas habia acertado en su rodilla-

La castaña corrió pero miro con horror como el rubio caía al suelo lleno de nieve blanca…que se manchaba de un rojo…un color rojo…sangre.

Rhona alcanzo a subir al barco y Bryson solo se escondió detrás de unos árboles…

Dios…no…Kendrick…kendrick…vamos tenemos que irnos mi amor…vamos…vamos…-las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Elizabeth que estaba abrazándolo mientras su vestido de suaves rosas rosas se teñía de rojo.

Eres una zorra, todo lo que decía era mentira para búrlate de mí Elizabeth…-grito furioso Bryan.

La castaña no escuchaba razones, no escuchaba nada mientras abrazaba a su esposo…su esposo muerto…-Vamos que solo haces el ridículo.

Bryan la tomo de la fuerza jalándola de los brazos y ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no soltarse del cuerpo inerte del rubio.

Elizabeth…Elizabeth maldita sea…-grito Bryan mientras le daba un par de bofetadas para hacerla reaccionar.

Esta muerto…ya lo mate para que te des cuenta de que ninguna perra como tú se burla de los Pickton…nadie se burla de mí y esto lo pagaras caro.

Elizabeth miro en sus ojos odio…mucho odio…pero su alma estaba de luto… de luto como pudo se zafo de él y corrió a abrazar al cuerpo inerte de Kendrick…quien tenía una herida en su pecho…

Lo beso en los labios y a gritos fue arrancada de su lado…- Ocúpate de todo esto por favor, la castaña se habia desmayado de tan horrible suceso.

No es necesario señor esa embarcación va a su tierra deje que lo llevemos por piedad.- dijo con pesar Bryson pidiendo clemencia para Kendrick.

Creo que es lo mejor, además no habría tumba alguna de el aquí…-afirmo el compañero de Bryan tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Quiero a todos fuera de Alberta más tardar mañana sino tendrán el mismo destino que este infeliz…-camino con Elizabeth en los brazos.

Bryson le miro partir…pero Kendrick no estaba muerto…y necesitaba un medico…-

EL rubio lucho por su vida en el frio barco de metal que le llevo de regreso a su natal escocia de donde nunca tendría que haber salido.

* * *

Elizabeth había caído enferma…duro meses en shock sin poder decir palabra alguna, además de eso siendo la burla de la gente de Alberta pues su destino corrió como pólvora en ese pueblo.

La única que había mostrado piedad por ella era la vieja Margaret quien le visitaba con frecuencia, pero al pasar los meses se percató de que los ascos y los vómitos eran por un simple suceso.

Agnés la desterró de la casucha que poseía y Bryan la humillo públicamente, Margaret no había podido hacer mucho por ella, pero un poco de dinero que le diera para su sustento.

Así es como eran las cosas ella sola con un bebe en camino…nadie apiadada de ella, el único ahí fiel a su lado era ese padre que le había casado con aquel hombre de cabellos rubios.

Y así llego Candice Murdock al mundo…Candice Marie Murdock…tan igual a su padre…su legítimo padre.

Sin papeles algunos que certificaran quien era Elizabeth y el repudio de su tía…ese era su apellido…Elizabeth Murdock.

Bryan le había dicho que se haría responsable de ella y su hija a cambio de que se casaran…Margaret le había aconsejado aceptar pues era el único hombre que la aceptaría del pueblo…que era lo mejor.

Y Elizabeth tuvo que aceptar el acoso…casarse y conformarse con su suerte antes de que algún hombre se sintiera con el derecho de tenerla en sus brazos.

Termino por casarse con Bryan Pickton el asesino de su amor eterno.

Pero Kendrick estaba del otro lado del mundo…había sobrevivido a las fuertes fiebres, delirado mil veces con la piel suave de su hermosa Elizabeth.

Le creyeron morir un par de veces pero la juventud estaba de su lado y había sobrevivido…sobrevivido aunque estaba como muerto en vida.

Llego a Escocia con el alma muerta y solo con el recuerdo de esa foto…esa pequeña niña que le había mostrado el amor sincero y puro.

Sus padres le recibieron con amor y así le ayudaron a salir adelante, pero nada en su vida volvió a ser igual, había quedado lisiado de la pierna y solo…sin ella.

Mujeres había habido muchas pero ninguna como ella…no conocía su paradero ni mucho menos que paso con ella…pero fiel a su esposa…

 **Fin de flash back.**

* * *

Dios es tan glorioso…son tantos años sin ti Kendrick yo te vi muerto…yo te tuve en mis brazos.

Estaba muerto hasta ahora…al fin estas a mi lado…sigues siendo tan hermosa como lo recuerdo…tan hermosa como siempre Elizabeth…- afirmo el rubio mientras le apretujaba contra su pecho.

La castaña lloraba…lloraba…al fin estaba siendo liberada…-yo tengo tanto que decirte…tu…

Yo…- dijo el sorprendido mirándole con mucha devoción.

Tú tienes una hija…-dijo la castaña mientras el solo se sorprendía.

Que dices…-

Que tienes una hija Kendrick…ella es tu vivo retrato…mi Candice Murdock.- afirmo la castaña sonriente con algunas lagrimas que el nublaban la vista.

Pero eso es imposible Elizabeth tú y yo solo estuvimos juntos una sola vez.- respondio el y es que era cierto solo una vez sellaron su amor.

Cosa del destino mi adorado Kendrick…- La rubia estaba ahí petrificada mientras Elizabeth la miraba…y algo decía de ella ante ese hombre.

Ve Candice…-la rubia miro a su amado Albert y camino con pasos temblorosos…dios…ese era su padre y el hombre que toda su vida les había echo falta.

Kendrick la miro y era como ver a su madre en ella…era tan parecida a él y de pronto la felicidad le inundo su alma y su helado corazón…la razón de toda una vida en penumbra ahora estaba ahí…

Este señor hija mía…este señor de ojos verdes, sonrisa amable y cabellos rubios es mi Kendrick…mi adorado Kendrick Murdock…tu padre…-

La rubia le miro a los ojos y el a ella…era su hija…lo sabía soltó el bastón y la tomo entre sus brazos…su aroma era tan familiar…como el de su amada Elizabeth.

Los tres se abrazaron y Albert suspiro feliz…al fin había cumplido su promesa y estaba feliz por su prometida.

* * *

Tanya en que piensas…-pregunto Jacob mientras se ponía la camisa.

En nada…solo creo que esto de la junta con mi hija me tiene un tanto preocupada.

Crees que ella decida irse a vivir con William…- la castaña se levantó desnuda mientras tomaba el vestido que estaba tirando en el suelo.

No lo sé… siento que todo esto se me ha ido de las manos y la verdad es que me siento mal, no me gustaría perder a mi hija pero ella me ve como su enemiga, aunque creo que habría una ventaja.

Aun crees que si ellos se separan William volverá a tu lado no es así…?...-Jacob había sido paciente pero esto le sonaba como un plan desesperado, no se supondría que siendo una madre pues lo que ella tendría que esperar es tener a sus dos únicos hijos a su lado.

No es así como lo veo.-

Es por demás contigo, yo ahora te quiero mucho pero no es eterno y no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo Tanya.

De que hablas…-dijo ella pues Jacob de verdad es que era su soporte, pero ella aprovechaba malsanamente que le quería para poder hacer lo que quería de él.

Como le explico a mi corazón que tú te aprovechas de el para poder hacer de mi un títere…me he cansado y esta es la última vez que paso por esto.- contesto seguro el castaño mirandola decididamente...el merecia mas que solo migajas de amor.

Dios no es eso…solo quiero lo justo…-decía ella desnuda mientras sus manos trataban de acomodar sus ideas.

Que es lo justo…lo justo para ti es que tu casi ex esposo sea tan infeliz como tú y eso termine por traerlo a tu cama y yo donde quedo.-

No es así Jacob…tu eres la persona que está a mi lado y…-ambos se miraron con la verdad en los ojos.

Pagare la habitación y pediré un taxi para ti…me marcho Tanya a los Ángeles y espero que seas feliz con tu vida…no me busques porque no estaré mas.-

Dios no es así Jacob…Jacob…-la puerta se cerró sin dar un paso atrás…para atrás ni para coger impulso.

Tanya se sentó y se sintió sola…muy sola…con el amor por William y la esperanza de tenerlo a su lado…lloro una vez más.

* * *

Yo quiero darte las gracias de estos regalos que sin conocerme me has hecho Albert…-dijo Kendrick quien no soltaba a Elizabeth.

Si…yo no tengo…no tengo como agradecerte porque al fin ahora soy feliz y por fin he realizado mi sueño de estar al lado del amor de mi vida…-dijo Elizabeth emocionada.

Albert…gracias…-dijo Candice mirándole a los ojos…le amaba con el corazón…le amaba hasta el final de su pequeña vida…

Yo estoy feliz de que esto pase…me siento orgulloso de ser partícipe de esto…-dijo con emoción el rubio mientras todos ahí tenían un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dios…-Elizabeth abrazaba a Kendrick y el simplemente cerraba los ojos…tantos años sufriendo…que el único que sabía cuántas lagrimas habían derramado era dios…él era el único…noches llorando, clamando por un poco de consuelo, un poco de piedad para un corazón tan adolorido.

Era la vida misma al final de tu camino espinoso recorrido y valía la pena a pesar de toda la sangre derramada…-Te quiero tanto Elizabeth.

También te quiero tanto Kendrick…siento que puedo morir en paz…al fin…-respondió ella mirándole con seguridad.

Siento lo mismo…puedo morir ya…pero ahora quiero que estés en mi vida cada instante y en cada oportunidad…-dijo el sonriente.

Si…quiero estar siempre cerca de ti…en cada instante de mi vida…a final de cuentas tú eres mi esposo…-

Así es…-la rubia les miro con sorpresa.

Tu eres mi hija ante los ojos de dios y de las leyes…tú madre y yo te concebimos en nuestra noche de bodas…-afirmo el rubio con las emociones en la piel.

Es cierto eso madre…-la castaña asintió…

Si…nosotros nos casamos antes de la tragedia…-dijo ella emocionada…-solo que nuestros papeles se perdieron.

No se perdieron…yo los tengo…-

Eso es verdad…?...-pregunto Elizabeth pues eso quería decir que ella seguía siendo su esposa.

Si…Rhona me dio la bolsa después de que llegue a Escocia…en mi casa su casa tengo las pruebas y la foto.

Tienes la foto…- pregunto Elizabeth mientras el corazón caminaba más a prisa.

Si…- afirmo el logrando que la castaña derramara algunas lágrimas más de tanta felicidad.

Que foto mamá…-

La foto de tus abuelos y la de ella cuando era aún pequeña…-afirmo el sonriente.

Dios…Albert yo quiero decirle que no encuentro las palabras para darle las gracias de regresarme mi vida y ahora el amor de mi Kendrick…llore muchos años por su partida y ahora lloro de alegría de tenerlo…Candice eres lo más querido para mi…y dios ha puesto a este hombre con su pasado en tu camino para que tú lo rescates y le hagas feliz…amalo con tu corazón como lo he hecho yo todos estos años a tu padre.-

Mamá…-respondió la rubia llorando eran tantas cosas en ese momento…tantas palabras por decir una historia por contar y mil sentimientos ahí atorados…

Albert miro a Candice y la abrazo…ella estaba feliz…ahora veía a su madre feliz y tenía un padre en Escocia.

* * *

Hola que tal con toda esta historia breve de amor y sufrimiento...lo único bueno es que parece que la vida al fin le regresa a Candy la felicidad de sus padres y claro que todo por el apoyo incondicional de nuestro adorado Albert...existen hombres asi...?...yo siento que si los hay son algo maduritos ya...tal vez la intención la tienen pero les hará falta el dinerito.

Bien la semana pasada subí el capitulo literalmente volando en lo que mis jefes me soltaron y ya no conteste ningún review, disculpen pero ahora si tengo unos minutitos:

Stormaw: Sin duda hay amor del bueno como dice la canción...saludos!

Glenda: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ahora si que hasta me siento importante ntc...la verdad es que he trato de mejorar poco a poco me falta muchisisimo pero el intento le hacemos saludos!

Patty A: Saludos para ti también hermosa.

Zafiro Azul: Tu sabes que siempre las relaciones interpersonales resultan ser como una rueda de la fortuna...a veces arriba y despues abajo...así es el amor de complicado pero si es puro sobrevive a todo con un perdón...

Tania Lizbeth: si andabas perdida un poco, pero me haces reír mucho con tus comentarios y espero que sigas la historia.

Guest: gracias por tomarte tu tiempecito para escribirme...saludos...

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, le estoy echando ganitas para la redacción y poder subirles el viernes el otro les agradezco mucho tomarse el tiempo de leerme y mas de escribirme un comentario...les deseo un feliz día besitos!


	10. ME IMPORTAS TUSOLO TU

**CAPITULO 10**

 **ME IMPORTAS TU…SOLO TU…**

Esta es mi casa…su casa…-dijo Kendrick feliz de tener a sus mujeres ahora tan presentes.

Venga Albert tómanos una foto…-le pidió Candice al rubio mientras este accedía a la petición de su novia.

La rubia se puso a un lado de su padre y Elizabeth al otro lado…salieron sonrientes en la imagen que quedaría plasmada.

Creo que lo mejor será marcharnos empieza a anochecer…-dijo Albert dándole a entender a Candice que sería bueno dejar a sus padres a solas.

Si…-contesto ella aceptando lo que el rubio decía.

No es necesario que se marchen esta casa es muy amplia…bueno mis hermanas viven en Alemania pero en ocasiones me visitan.

Bien entonces nos quedaremos para pasar la noche…-contesto el rubio mientras salían por la camioneta.

Siéntete en tu casa Elizabeth…-dijo el amable mientras encendía el aire caliente para poder llenar de calor la casa y ahí arriba de la chimenea estaba la foto de ella y sus padres.

Dios santo como es que esta foto ha durado tantos años…-dijo ella tomándola y mirando a sus padres.

Lo cierto es que nunca había perdido la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar…-dije él.

Yo hice mi vida como pude con una hija y me case…-afirmo ella con un poco de tristeza pues siendo sinceros nunca pudo ser feliz al lado de Brian quien decidio hacerle la vida miserable.

Lo se…-contesto Kendrick tomando asiento con pausa dolía mucho la rodilla en frio.

Tú me buscaste…?...- el rubio de expresivos ojos verdes la miro con amor.

Estuve a punto de regresar a Canadá solo que mis padres literalmente me tenían atado, casi me cuesta la vida esta aventura... así que estuve mucho tiempo sin moverme, mis ligamentos fueron destrozados y no pude andar por un par de años solo me quedan las marcas...-contesto el.

Lo siento tanto, si hubiera tenido más fuerza…-

No te culpes querida eras a un una niña jugando a ser mujer, me tomo algo de tiempo comprenderlo…-afirmo el nostalgia mirándola a los ojos.

Pero mi amor por ti nunca desapareció.- afirmo ella segura de lo que sentía.

Nunca tampoco en mi corazón, yo no sabía que tenía una hija si no hubiera luchado con todas mis fuerzas, pero Bryson me dijo que tenías hijos y te mirabas bien.

Sabes entonces quien era mi esposo.- dijo Elizabeth con enorme pesar.

Si…lo sé y a un principio no lo podría creer por lo que ello significaba pero ahora todo tomo sentido…-afirmo el con pesar…mucho pesar.

El pueblo en aquel entonces aún era muy pequeño y la gente vieja…simplemente las cosas se dieron, pero mi hija llevaba tu apellido y eso me hacía firme para luchar…ahora no tengo mucho por ofrecer cargo a cuestas un matrimonio fallido y dos hijos más.

Kendrick le miro con una sonrisa de bondad, que importaba eso cuando ahora la tendría para el…-Yo tampoco tengo mucho por ofrecerte Elizabeth pero para mí y para dios sigues siendo mi esposa la única mujer en mi vida.

Nunca me imaginé que la vida me daría esta oportunidad y quien diría que estábamos tan cerca, de hecho por un par de veces pase por aquí…siempre con un presentimiento.- contesto ella.

De verdad…?...-

Si…estoy viviendo en el pueblo, Albert me ayudo en venir para darle una sorpresa a nuestra hija pero ahora comprendo que todo fue planeado.

Ese hombre vale oro y no tengo con que pagarle…-afirmo el tomando a la castaña de las manos.

Yo tampoco, bueno aunque creo que lo hace por nuestra hija ella es lo que el ama tanto…-afirmo Elizabeth.

Crees que tú y yo podríamos aun tener una oportunidad a pesar de tantos años lejos…-dijo el mirándole a los ojos con esa mirada que alguna vez le enamoro.

Pero yo tengo un pasado y dos hijos de ese hombre que tanto mal nos hizo…- ella eran realista y era madre.

Lo sé y no tengo problema con eso…al contrario podremos criarlos juntos y hacerlos personas de bien…-afirmo Kendrick con la esperanza de disfrutar al fin su vida tan vacía.

Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…-así que Elizabeth se armó de valor y se acercó a el…lo beso.

* * *

Y que pasa por esa cabecita tuya…- el rubio miraba a su adorado tormento,.

Dios Albert son tantas emociones que yo no sé cómo sentirme y no sé cómo pagarte la felicidad de mis padres y la mía.

No tienes por qué hacerlo yo te lo prometí y ahora creo que he cumplido…tu arriesgaste todo por mi sin tener la seguridad sin nada y yo te amo Candice…que locuras no haría por ti.- dijo el tomandola por los hombros.

Albert…no sé qué hice para tenerte a mi lado.-

No lo sé…tal vez ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la que hace que mi corazón corra como adolescente enamorado…-afirmo el sonriente mirándola a los ojos y besándola con pasión.

Ella simplemente se dejó besar…era como si todo aquello que era malo simplemente desapareciera para siempre…lo malo se esfumaba con solo el beso de él, se separaron con el deseo de continuar esto en una habitacion.

Vamos que tenemos que entrar y mi madre no sé qué desee hacer, tú piensas que ellos dos estarán ya juntos.-

Si…es imposible no hacerlo Candice, somos adultos y conocemos de primera mano que el amor existe...lo ideal es rehacer sus vidas juntos...ya están casados...-

Todo esto es tan complejo, tengo miedo de que mis hermanos no tomen esto para bien…-afirmo ella.

Veras que la madurez de tus padres podrá lidiar con tus hermanos menores, siento que podrán conformar un hogar en Escocia...-dijo Albert seguro de ello.

Es por eso que mi madre vive aquí…en todo has pensado Albert…-la rubia de pronto se dio cuenta de todo.

* * *

Como es que tú y yo no nos cruzamos...?...- se preguntaba Elizabeth porque de verdad es que todo era junto y cada gente se conocía.

La verdad es que todos decían que había llegado una mujer con dos hijos pero sinceramente no soy de esos que anda merodeando las calles…pensé en alguien más que deseaba rehacer su vida…-

Vaya y eso que el pueblo es tan chico…- contesto sorprendida Elizabeth.

Si…te ha gustado vivir aquí...?...- la verdad es que a Kendrick le podía hacer mucha ilusión el hecho de que a esa mujer que siempre amo le gustara su natal Escocia.

Si…es hermoso la verdad en cuanto a clima y eso no tenemos mucha diferencia, hace mucho frio y viento…-afirmo Elizabeth mientras la puerta se abría y entraba la rubia con Albert.

Bien, pues estamos de regreso afuera hace algo de frió…-contesto Candice.

Si…suele pasar quieren algo para cenar, la verdad es que no esperaba a nadie pero en un momento lo solucionaremos…-Kendrick tomo el teléfono y marco, a los minutos llego una mujer rechoncha de cabellos grises.

Buenas noches a todos ustedes y sean bienvenidos…-dijo amablemente, a lo que todos respondieron, pero la mujer miro con recelo a su patrón quien tomaba de la mano a una guapa mujer, la guapa mujer que recién había llegado al pueblo.

Nani quiero presentarte a estas personas que son muy importantes para mí…- dijo Kendrick con una gran sonrisa que hacia muchos pero muchos años no veia.

Usted es la señora de Canadá verdad, la madre de esos dos niños que están en la escuela.- afirmo nani-

Así es…-afirmo Elizabeth de pronto sitiándose un poco incomoda.

Pues dígame señor…-afirmo Nani quien tenía años al servicio de los Murdock.

Esta mujer es mi Elizabeth…-Nani de pronto se sorprendió tanto que sintió que se le doblaban las piernas…esa chica era esa mujer de la que siempre hablaba el rubio.

Albert caballerosamente le ayudo a que tomara asiento…- Dios santo…y yo que creía que tú te habías pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza…tu eres su Elizabeth su esposa…y ellos quienes son…-

Él es a quien le debo mi felicidad y el prometido de mi hija Candice Murdock…- Nani estaba que se desmayaba, esa clase de información era mucha cuando durante tantos años habías visto a un hombre como Kendrick muerto en vida.

Dios…dios…-la mujer se levantó y camino hacia la rubia quien sonreía a pesar de que literalmente le exprimían sus mejillas…-eres tan hermosa…te pareces tanto a mi señora Cornelia Murdock…tus ojos como los de tu padre…mira tiene pecas como la señorita Elein…

Todos rieron porque en un segundo Candice tenía mil parecidos con una familia a la cual nunca creyó conocer…-Gracias señora...-respondio la rubia mientras trataba de sentir su cara nuevamente.

Venga…han venido para quedarse aquí verdad…-afirmo Nani…

Nosotros no podremos porque vivimos en Glasgow, pero mi madre vive aquí…-afirmo Candy.

Ohhh que pena está a algunas horas de aquí…pero se quedan a cenar entonces…-dijo Nani emocionada.

Si, de hecho nos quedaremos este fin de semana…-afirmo el rubio mientras Candice le miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

Dios santo esto amerita fiesta…fiesta…-dijo nani mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Creo que tomo la noticia con emoción…eso es bueno…-dijo con certeza Kendrick.

Tú vives aquí solo…-pregunto la rubia mirando a su padre con mucha familiaridad a pesar de que tenían escasas horas de saber la verdad.

Si…bueno en vacaciones de verano me visitan mis hermanas y mis padres, tus abuelos, lo cierto es que en Alemania hay más oportunidades de trabajo y mis hermanas se casaron con Alemanes así que.

Pero considero que aquí hay buenas oportunidades de trabajo…-contesto Albert mientras miraba a su rubia.

La verdad es que el turismo que visita al lago es lo que mantiene un poco el pueblo, la fluidez económica quisiéramos que fuera mayor, pero con ello vivimos decentemente.- afirmo Kendrick quien en verdad era modesto con lo que decia.

Padre y tú que negocios tienes…?

Kendrick miro a la rubia y vio mucho de el en esa mujercita…-Lo cierto es que el hostal del pueblo y la vieja cantina que ahora es de pronto el bar.

Considero que son negocios sólidos…- afirmo ALbert.

Si…tenemos con ellos desde antes de que pudiera caminar bien, cuando regrese de Canadá me concentre en ayudar a mis padres como la vida sigue mis hermanas crecieron y se enamoraron se marcharon a hacer su vida.

Eso es doloroso al principio pero después terminas por darte cuenta que es lo mismo que uno hizo a sus padres para poder vivir la vida.- contesto Elizabeth mirando a la rubia.

Es cierto no sé a qué te dedicas mucho Candice solo lo poco que se hasta ahora por Albert…-afirmo Kendrick.

Pues no es mucho más de lo que seguramente este hombre magnifico te ha dicho, yo me mude a vivir a Florida en cuanto entre a la universidad y me gradué en Turismo.- dijo Candice sonriente le gustaba su profesion aunque nunca la habia ejercido.

Mira ahora resulta que mi hija ejerce turismo…-era curioso pues el hacía lo mismo con sus negocios servicios al turista.

Si…pero la vida me llevo a ser aeromoza, después vino a mi vida una excelente oportunidad de trabajo y literalmente me mude a Australia para trabajar en la Aerolínea donde conocí a Albert.

Y lo demás es historia…-completo el rubio sonriente mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de la rubia que portaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Es complejo, pero como terminaron aquí en Escocia...?...- pregunto Kendrick.

Albert tuvo la oportunidad de tomar una nueva aerolínea y pues no fue algo descartado así que nos mudamos aquí a Glasgow…-afirmo la rubia.

Entonces tú eres el dueño de la aerolínea…-lo cierto es que Albert era un tipo sencillo a que no le gustaba alardear de lo que hacía o tenia…trataba de pasar desapercibido cosa que era imposible.

Así es...- contesto el tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

Y tu Candice sigues aun trabajando como aeromoza…?...-

No…la verdad es que desde que Albert y yo tomamos la decisión de vivir juntos y el simplemente dejar de pilotear pues nos pareció lógico que yo estuviera en casa, pues las jornadas de trabajo son largas, después nos mudamos aquí y estoy con la renovación de la casa.

Kendrick sintió que todo era como raro, porque si de pronto su hija tenía un trabajo que al parecer por su plática le gustaba mucho de buenas a primeras cediera y lo abandonara, pero no era el mejor momento de preguntar.

Creo que esta lista la cena señor Kendrick…-dijo sonriente nani mientras todos pasaban a la mesa.

La mujer rechoncha salió de ahí para seguir atendiendo sus actividades de mucama en el hostal…

* * *

Nani entro a la recepción y se siguió de largo al cuarto de lavado los días habían estado algo movidos y tenían el hostal lleno de gente.

Hola…pensé que no estarías aquí me dijo Bruce que te habías ido con Kendrick por una visita que tiene…-contesto Lucy Mcgoon la mujer que calentaba la cama de Kendrick desde hacía algunos años.

Si pero estoy de vuelta…necesitas algo…-lo cierto es que a Nani nunca le había gustado esa mujer para su jefe quien siempre se la pasaba solitario en esa casa tan grande llena de muchos recuerdos.

Quien está en la casa de Kendrick…?...-Nani la miro con desdén sabía que Lucy siempre se pavoneaba en el pueblo diciendo que ella era la mujer de Kendrick y más que nada porque era uno de los más ricos del pueblo.

No lo sé, pero te aconsejaría que no te pases esta noche por allá al señor no creo que le guste tu visita.- afirmo a secas Nani mientras doblaba las toallas.

Y por qué no le gustaría mi visita...?...Yo soy su mujer, además creo que ya es tiempo de que yo este con el de base…-afirmo segura de sí misma Lucy, lo cierto es que era una hermosa mujer de 45 años con una sedosa cabellera roja y ojos color celeste, viuda por la indiferencia con un hijo a cuestas que hacia su vida en Irlanda.

A que te refieres con eso de base, acaso juegas beisbol…- Lucy la miro con cara de fastidio por lo general era querida en el pueblo, pero a Nani nunca le gusto para su señor.

La pelirroja le miro con cara de pocos amigos y la verdad es que tampoco le encantaba nani...-Mira Lucy sé que no somos muy compatibles en muchas cosas, reconozco que eres una gran mujer y eres buena persona pero no creo que lo que buscas con el señor Kendrick lo consigas el sigue enamorado de su esposa.

Esa es una fantasía Nani tú lo sabes, es mujer está ya casada con otro hombre y él está aquí solo, no comprendo cómo es que ha soportado tantos años en esta soledad y fingiendo que las cosas son buenas para él.

Mi señor no finge nada…el ama a la mujer con la se casó y algo me dice que así será hasta que muera, el mejor consejo que puedo darte es que busques la felicidad en otra parte.- dijo Nani ya con enfado, tenía tanto trabajo que lidiar con una mujer terca le quitaba minutos valiosos.

No comprendo, pero lo mejor será irme a casa hace frió…-sin más Lucy salió del cuarto de lavado decidida a ir a la casa de Kendrick, camino hacia allá pero noto que había una gran camioneta en la entrada, tal vez serian amigos de la familia.

Por lo que considero esperar al día de mañana para visitarle…

* * *

Candice salía del baño mientras miraba al rubio sonriente…-siempre que sales de bañarte junto con ese vapor me doy cuenta que me tienes enamorado hasta el tuétano, ya dime que eres una bruja.

La rubia sonrió coquetamente mientras caminaba hacia el…- pues déjeme decirle señor Andrew que no soy una bruja soy una hada.

Lo creo…eres tan hermosa…-dijo el mientas le abría la bata de baño mostrando su desnuda y tersa piel…su mano recorrió su cuello y después se posaron sobre sus tibios hombros haciendo que la bata cayera y ella quedara desnuda.

Dios…siempre perfecta para mi…-Candice respiraba entrecortada por el ardiente deseo, amaba a ese hombre y ese día había sido tan importante para ella y su mama que podría besarlo eternamente.

Su mano la tomo de la cintura y su cabeza se hundió entre sus cálidos senos, mientras su respiración rosaba la piel desnuda de Candice a quien se le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo.

Sintió como él tomaba con su boca uno de sus pezones rosados y…-

Candice hija…-se escuchó la puerta de pronto algo que sorprendió a ambos pues ellos estaban acostumbrados a su soledad de casa y a esa libertad de hacer el amor en todas partes de la casa.

La rubia tomo con prisa su bata vistiendo su desnudez mientras que Albert se ponía de pie tapándola de inmediato…siempre alerta de todo.

Si papa…-contesto ella.

Si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo por favor…

Si gracias…-contesto ella sonrojada, sentía el corazón latirle y a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Albert sonrió fue casi inevitable…la rubia le siguió con una risa contenida…-Ha sido como si nos hubieran descubierto nuestros padres haciendo cosas malas.

Albert esto no es gracioso…bueno creo que nunca antes había pasado por esto.

Eres tan independiente que así son las cosas y en que estabamos…-contesto el mientras la abrazaba y le desataba la bata que caia por su cuerpo como seda...le haria el amor apasionadamente.

* * *

Elizabeth miraba la habitación de Kendrick y sentía muchos nervios era un lugar acogedor, pero al mismo tiempo eso le hacía preguntarse si acaso esa decoración era por una mujer.

Un libra por tus pensamientos…-dijo Kendrick mientras le miraba.

Yo…solo me preguntaba si…-

Si…-contesto el sonriente.

No…nada…-afirmo Elizabeth nerviosa, lo cierto es que ese día había tenido demasiadas emociones como para ahora terminar en un cuarto.

Que te parece si dejamos el estrés de la expectativa y solo conversamos…-afirmo el entendiéndola pues exactamente se sentía igual de nervioso pensando si estarían obligados a hacer el amor esa noche.

Si…creo que será lo mejor…-respondió ella tomando asiento y esperando a que el fuego hiciera el clima perfecto…

Sabes muchos años pensé que era un cobarde por no haber ido a buscarte y me culpe.- afirmo el rubio mirandola a los ojos.

Yo no creo que lo seas…-contesto ella segura de sus palabras mientras le sonreía.

He de serte sincero cuando supe que habías echo tu vida me replantee hacer lo mismo, estuve a punto de vender todo y marcharme a Alemania con mi familia para rehacer mi vida pero…fue imposible…-dijo él.

Me siento tan mal porque yo a final de cuentas termine haciendo mi vida, me case y tuve dos hijos más, creo que me duele saberte tan solo Kendrick.-

No es culpa tuya ni mía, solo fue una jugada del destino Elizabeth…-ambos se miraron con intensidad eran tantos años esperando, añorando…amando un recuerdo.

Que duele mucho aun Kendrick…-afirmo ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su mejilla y a ella llego una mano para limpiarle.

No tiene por qué ser más un estilo de vida Elizabeth ahora nosotros solo tenemos que abrazar al presente y seguir adelante…juntos…si tú puedes y si quieres...

Yo creo que si no es a tu lado no valdría la pena nada…tanto sufrimiento no sería comparado con todo esto que tengo en el pecho por ti.

Elizabeth…-

Yo quiero que tu sepas que si en mis manos hubiera estado partir lo hubiera hecho pero nunca tuve los medios para hacerlo, he tenido una vida difícil y creo que ahora llego a mí la recompensa que tanto necesitaba…y no pienso perderlo.

De verdad…?...-dijo el tomando su cara y mirándole a los ojos.

Te lo juro por nuestra hija.- se miraron un rato más y se dieron un largo beso que sanaba desde el fondo ese gran hueco que por 25 años había durado ahí enterrado, tan presente y tan doloroso.

* * *

Hola...mis queridas lectoras me encanta este capitulo donde todo embona, donde el amor esta en el aire...donde las verdades se dicen de frente y la pasión se desborda de una a otra generación.

Así como lo dice nuestro guapo y bien chiquipapi Albert todos tenemos derecho de rehacer nuestra vida...aunque no siempre todo es color de rosa cierto...bueno aparecen mas personas y mas personas involucradas en este juego del amor.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, trato de hacer lo que sale de mi cabecita y algunas veces olvido algunos datos que no anoto en mi libretita...les dejo aquí las contestaciones a sus bien recibos reviews les quiero mil y excelente fin de semana...bueno hoy es viernes por aca en gdl, mexico...les mando besos y tks...

* * *

Paty a: Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente lo bueno es que tengo fin de semana para escribir...besitos!

Josie: Imagínate a una chiquilla de 17 años pensándose viuda y con un hijo a cuestas...difícil así que creo que Brian se aprovecho de todo junto con la tia Agnes...ademas de la presión de un pequeño pueblo en una época donde nada es bien visto y todo es muy criticado...y estar en los zapatitos de Tanya que pena pero nada es para siempre y todo se supera tarde que temprano, mientras tanto Albert siempre al pendiente y generoso como el solo...saludos!

Zafiro Azul Cielo: Si es triste, pero como dices se compensa una cosa con otra y pues Albert corazón de oro; yo también me sentiría frustrada y engañada no le toco la mejor parte a Tanya...nuestra Candice siendo un autentico dulce...besitos!

Tania Lizbeth: Que bueno que te has puesto al corriente con los capítulos; los hombres así como nuestro rubio faltan hoy en día con esos pequeñitos detalles que nos conquistan...eso si el amor se trabaja día a día si no se mueve de lugar de una castaña a una rubia...jajaja...tks !

Glenda: Creo que se arriesgaron en el amor y van ganando hasta ahora; Jacob abrió los ojitos pero ama a Tanya ojala que la rescate de su ira...gracias por los piropos y espero que te siga gustando la historia.../ respecto a lo otro la verdad es que me gustaría tener mas tiempo para leer mas fic, también me gustan las adaptaciones cumplen el objetivo de hacerte suspirar y enamorarte, he leído de las dos y que pena que pase esto aunque sinceramente no sabia nada, yo respeto a todos los que nos atrevemos a escribir y les deseo lo mejor...animo Glenda...!

Stormaw: Si parece una breve historia dentro de otra, pero creo que cumplió y cerro varios círculos inconclusos de la historia y de la vida de Candice...Y la verdad es que las mujeres casadas no deseamos estar en los zapatos de Tanya, pero hay ocasiones que duele mas aferrarse que soltarse...tks por tus comentarios.


	11. CAMBIOSMUCHOS CAMBIOS

**CAPITULO 11**

 **CAMBIOS…MUCHOS CAMBIOS.**

Candice miraba al rubio pescando en medio de la laguna…- Madre…dime sinceramente si esto funcionara.

Elizabeth le abrazo…-No lo sé aun…solo es cuestión de que nosotros queramos que así sea, lo cierto es que tu padre y yo necesitamos conocernos.

Eran tan jóvenes cuando se enamoraron…-

Si…yo era una chiquilla y él estaba comenzando a hacerse un hombrecito…tendría mucha fe en que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros, pero tengo a dos hijos a los cuales explicarles muchas cosas.

Si…la verdad es que Stephanie es una niña muy inteligente espero que se tome las cosas con mas madurez me preocupa un tanto Sullivan el estaba mas apegado a su padre...-respondio la rubia a lo que Elizabeth asintio.

En eso tienes toda la razón, así que tu padre y yo optamos por hacer las cosas como deben de ser paso a paso.

Habrán muchos cambios para mis hermanos y para ti…-dijo la rubia mirándole a los ojos con esperanza de que al fin fueran esa familia que tanto anhelaban.

Quiero que sea feliz hija y que si Albert es el hombre de tu vida no lo sueltes y no permitas que nadie lo arrebate de tu vida por favor.- un consejo de una mujer que había pasado por muchas desgracias.

Si madre…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

* * *

Este bar está muy bonito…papa tienes la foto de bono…-dijo Candice sorprendida pues en el mural de fotos había muchos reconocidos artistas que visitaban la taberna que ahora era bar.

Si…lo que pasa es que tenemos fama de servir la mejor cerveza de Escocia, aunque sinceramente creo que no es así, aunque considero que si no visitas el bar Murdock es como si no vinieras a Inverness.

Candice estaba orgullosa de todas esas palabras que su padre decía con orgullo porque eran sus raíces y eso le hacía sentir que pertenecía a un lugar era como si de pronto todo hubiera cambiado…muchos cambios…demasiados cambios en su vida.

Era como si de pronto todas las preguntas que tenía ahora mismo le habían sido resueltas en escasas 24 horas, deseaba que no fuera un sueño pero lo sabía por la noche de pasión que había tenido con Albert.

Tomaron asiento mientras un chico se acercaba con varios tarros de cerveza…-creo que Candice me sacara en brazos.

Eso es imposible pesas demasiado…-contesto ella sonriente pues estaba disfrutando esos momentos con su familia y más cuando a su lado estaba el hombre de su vida.

* * *

Dime que has sabido de tu ex…?...-pregunto de pronto Terrence haciendo que Archie se sintiera como fuera de lugar.

De qué hablamos porque perdí el hilo de la conversación…?...- era normal claro estaba hacia poco tiempo que el había terminado con Candice y esa herida estaba recientemente hecha.

Lo siento no quería incomodarte hermano…es solo que…-

Tu sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir…-afirmo el castaño conocía perfectamente como la mente de su hermano mayor trabajaba y cuando él decía no por supuesto que era un gran sí.

Pues si te niego la información que tengo seguramente no me creerías sin embargo como te había visto tan entusiasmado con Kim…-

Tienes que decir todo eso para soltar la información…-contesto molesto Archie.

Bien…se lo mismo que tú que Candice está con William Andrew.

Sí que es dueño de una importante aerolínea y lo demás…eso es…-afirmo sin tanto interes el castaño y era cierto porque de nada servia luchar contra marea y solo.

No…hace poco supe que él está casado y que al parecer tu novia se volvió la amante de ese hombre pero no es lo que tenía que decirte.

Creo que hablar de una persona que no puede defenderse no es educación…-afirmo molesto Archie pues sinceramente esperaba que la situación en la que ahora mismo estaba la rubia durara poco, pues aún le quería.

Sinceramente creo que ellos no tienen futuro…-afirmo demasiado seguro Terrence es mas tan seguro como si el supiera algo.

A que juegas con esto Terrence, quieres que me sienta intrigado porque no tengo tiempo para esto hermano, además Candice es pasado y deseo seguir adelante con mi vida.

Ellos no estarán juntos porque esto había pasado ya antes con otra mujer…-Archie le miro con cara de sorpresa como es que él sabía algo así.

No comprendo cómo tú sabes eso…?...- esa afirmacion si que era intrigante para Archie porque estaba dandole un tanto de pausa para pensar.

Digamos que un pajarito me lo conto desde aquellas lejanas tierras australianas…-afirmo Terrence sonriente.

Tú me estas afirmando que este hombre está jugando con Candice es eso…?...-

No lo puedo afirmar pero hermano yo por ejemplo estoy casado con Susana porque ella se embarazo por un descuido sin embargo mi hija es lo más preciado para mí pero eso no quiere decir que yo deje de ser hombre.- contesto el guapo hombre.

Me estas confesando que tienes una amante.- dijo Archie con cara de fastidio.

Una…jajajajaja….-Terry comenzó a reírse con una carcajada estridente que sorprendo mucho a Archie pues lo tenían considerado como una abnegado esposo y más cuando Susana estaba tan presente en la vida de su esposo.

No creo que tu tengas amantes, Susana anda por aquí muchas veces en ocasiones siento que la miro más que a la chica de recepción.

Haz conocido a Karolaine…-Archie recordó a la guapa mujer ejecutiva con mucha inteligencia, disciplina y responsabilidad, esa de cabellos rubios como Candice.

Si claro ella trabaja en la…de verdad…- dijo sorprendió pues esa mujer parecía todo menos una fácil era responsable y muy seria.

Si…es una gran mujer a la cual de verdad respeto y le tengo un gran cariño por supuesto que lo nuestro fue algo por la simple necesidad de…no quiero explicarlo.- el castaño no deseaba dar mas detalles.

No te comprendo Terry, tu siempre tan propio con Susana con la niña…esto es como algo raro para mi…-afirmo Archie.

Lo que quiero decirte es que no porque yo tenga una amante u dos, eso signifique que yo olvidare por completo quien es mi esposa y los años que ella me ha dado, mucho menos lo más preciado para mí que es mi hija.-

Tratas de decirme que Candice terminara sola.

Tarde que temprano las cosas caen por su propio peso si mal empiezas mal acabas y yo lo se…fue Karolaine, después Cindy…Mirna…Lizbeth….mmmm…-

En verdad que no me gusta lo que dices pero lo que más me sorprende es que Susana no se enterara de nada.- dijo Archie con molestia su cuñada era buena mujer algo dificil pero le tenia todo en forma a su hermano mayor y mas que nada perfectamente cuidado a su sobrina.

Cuando sabes hacer las cosas lo sabes hacer…-afirmo Terrence que a pesar de vivir sin tanto amor por Susana la respetaba en muchos aspectos y estaba seguro de que le daría el lugar que merecía como la madre de su hija, pero la pasión que él podría sentir por una mujer era más agradable dársela a una desconocida.

Quisiera no haberme enterado de esto de verdad que mi concepto contigo era por completo distinto a lo que en verdad es…-

No soy un santo y eso quiere decir que ese tal William tampoco lo es; si antes de casarse el tiro casi todo por una mujerzuela ahora quien te dice que el no solo lo está pasando de lo lindo con Candice…- lo cierto es que tenia que ser sincero pero Candice era la version del pecado en persona para un hombre como como el...

Archie se sentía contrariado porque conocía a la rubia y a pesar de enterarse de que ella se había involucrado con un hombre casado sabía que era una mujer de valores y una mujer de respeto así que escuchar eso era como describir a otra persona.

Mira te voy a decir que sinceramente Candice es una mujer hermosa y probablemente haría perder a un hombre la cabeza, no he de negarte que su belleza no impacta pero ella es tan entregada que yo creo que no saldrá bien librada de esta y ahí es donde tú puedes entrar.- lo señalo.

Pero a ti quien carajos te dijo que yo quiero entrar en la vida de ella, tiro mi compromiso por estar al lado de un hombre que quizá nunca le dé el lugar que se merece y ahora…-de solo pensar las noches que ella pasaba en los brazos de ese tal William le hacía hervir la sangre.

Calmante…no es necesario que te ofusques por tan poco, yo no digo que tu regreses con ella solo que ella no saldrá bien librada de todo esto y te lo puedo apostar…-Terrence tomo el teléfono dándole tiempo a Archie de asimilar lo que un hombre con experiencias le decía.

Era complicado todo esto y no tenía tiempo para hacerse puñetas mentales, además si ella terminaba con el corazón roto no era más que obra del destino.

* * *

Si, la verdad es que creo que es lo mejor que partamos porque el lunes tendrás mucho trabajo y no deseo que la obra este parada más tiempo.-

No será que deseas ver al contratista verdad…?...- La rubia sonrió mientras le abrazaba.

No me digas que el gran William Albert Andrew esta celoso de mi…- dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Conmigo no juegues Candice Marie Murdock…-dijo el mientras la rubia le miraba contrariada al escuchar su nombre completo.

Yo nunca he jugado contigo y lo sabes…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos.

Lo sé y yo tampoco lo hago Candice…sabes que te amo y que a pesar de que las cosas no han salido como espero yo te daré mi apellido.-

Ella le miro con atención y confió en su palabra…-yo creo en ti siempre lo he hecho Albert.

Así debe de ser…porque mi mujer tiene que creer en mi palabra y en mí…-afirmo él mientras le besaba los labios.

Te he de ser sincero Elizabeth me siento un poco nervioso por todo esto, me preocupa mucho conocer a tus hijos y que ellos no se tomen bien todo esto.

La castaña le miro a los ojos y su mano le acaricio la mejilla…- Mis hijos son buenos chicos, yo creo que a Stephanie le dará gusto saberme feliz, tal vez las cosas se compliquen un poco con Sullivan porque es tan pequeño que aun pregunta mucho por su padre pero…tarde o temprano entenderá.

Te noto confiada.- contesto el rubio.

Si…lo estoy porque la felicidad depende de solo un paso y la verdad ya lo di, quisiera que nos conociéramos y tal vez tomar las cosas con calma como me lo has dicho.

Sin duda será lo mejor, además me gusta todo esto de pretender a mi esposa y conquistarla, hacer todo aquello que simplemente no vivimos por la premura de nuestro amor.- contesto Kendrick sonriente.

Me haces que me sienta como la chiquilla aquella con mariposas en el estómago.-

Lo se…con las manos sudorosas y los nervios creciendo.- dijo el.

No quisiera irme de tu lado pero mañana tengo que regresarme a casa, los chicos regresan de la excursión y…

Cálmate, vivimos a algunos minutos de distancia y no creo que no pueda llegar a tu casa a visitarte mucho menos ahora que estas aquí cerca de mí, pienso darte el lugar que te mereces como siempre tuvo que ser.

Te amo Kendrick…-

Yo también…me has dado la fuerza que necesitaba para desear vivir y no ser solo uno más del montón que se conforma con sobrevivir…también te amo Elizabeth.

Ambos se miraron y fue como parte de ellos…estaban en el calor de las palabras, con el cálido clima rodeando la habitación y palpitar de dos corazones.

Se miraron a los ojos y él se acercó para besarla…y lo hizo…la beso lentamente mientras su mano se entrelazaba en su cabello sedoso como lo recordaba.

Sintió la frescura de su aliento y la tersura de su piel…era como regresar a tantos años…atrás y no pudo resistirse mientras Elizabeth simplemente perdía la cordura.

Estaba ahí…ese hombre al que amo toda su vida…no deseaba dejarle ir y que importaba lo demás cuando ella sería feliz al fin…eso le hizo ceder.

Miro la desnudez tibia de su amado Kendrick, acaricio una marca en su pecho…esa marca que le decía lo malo que alguien ajeno quiso hacer…su rodilla con cicatrices de tantas intervenciones que había tenido para poder caminar y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Ella tan suave como la recordaba con unas curvas marcadas por la maternidad, aun una cintura breve y unos pechos más redondos y más maduros…

Se besaron despacio reconociendo la calidez de sus cuerpos y comprobado que el amor estaba ahí a pesar de tantos años después.

* * *

Bueno pues siento que todo ha sido como un sueño de fin de semana…-afirmo Candice mientras el rubio subía las maletas a la camioneta tendrían que partir temprano si deseaban llegar a buena hora a casa para poder descansar.

Esto no es un sueño hija es la realidad…-contesto Elizabeth a quien la rubia noto como rara, algo en ella había cambiado, se miraba radiante, serena…

La verdad es que desearía haber estado más tiempo aquí pero las cuestiones de trabajo de Albert nos llaman y más la renovación de la casa…-afirmo Candice.

Pues tú sabes hija que esta casa es tuya y siempre estará a tus órdenes, yo espero que puedas visitarme más seguido porque recién te conocí…-contesto con pesar Kendrick quien desearía que ella se quedara ahí en Inverness.

Si papa…es como raro verdad…-afirmo ella mientras ambos se miraban de frente y se abrazaban.

La verdad he de confesarle que cuando le conocí no dude un solo segundo que usted fuera su padre…-afirmo el rubio mirando la escena.

Cuando la llevaba al kínder no creían que fuera mi hija con el cabello tan rubio y esos ojos tan verdes, además de las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas.- dijo Elizabeth maravillada de sus recuerdos.

Mama haces que me avergüence…-confeso Candice, pues le dijeron pecosita hasta que se fue de Canadá.

Vamos hija que las pecas las heredaste de tu abuelo, el gran señor Murdock el de casta escocesa bastante marcada por cierto.

De verdad…?...-contesto ella sorprendida, era como una esponjita deseando absorber la mayor información posible.

Si…pero bueno ya podremos hacer que se pongan en contacto y se conozcan, la verdad es que mi familia es un tanto revoltosa y no dudo que cuando se enteren de todo esto vengan a conocerles.

Eso sería magnífico papá…-contesto ella.

Si…pero ahora tienen que marcharse…- soltó sin mas el padre la rubia a lo que el corazón de los tres se apretujaba.

Buenas tardes Kendrick…-el rubio se percató de la presencia de Lucy, algo que sinceramente le hizo sentir incomodo justo cuando se despedía de su hija aparecía la mujer que por tantos años calentó su cama llena de ausencia.

Elizabeth le miro con recelo mientras Candice quien estaba del brazo de su padre le miraba con curiosidad.

Anoche pensaba en pasarme por aquí…solo que Nani me dijo que tenias visitas.-contesto ella poniendo mucha atención en la chica que estaba de su brazo, se parecían mucho.

Si…-afirmo el secamente mientras sus nervios le delataban con Elizabeth que le tenía tomado de la mano.

Usted es amiga de mi padre…-dijo la rubia tratando de ser cortes pues ahora mismo saber más sobre su padre era como una pequeña meta.

Lucy se quedó por completo sorprendida…en que punto se había perdido…-Como dices…?...

Que si usted es amiga de mi padre…?...bueno de Kendrick como se llama...-afirmo la rubia siendo un poco familiar con la mujer desconocida.

Mira lo que son las cosas…-contesto Lucy sorprendida.

Lucy ella es mi hija Candice Murdock y ella es mi esposa Elizabeth…-La mujer de cabellos rojos sintió que un gran balde de agua fría le caía encima…dios esa mujer era la esposa de Kendrick esa a la que tanto amaba y veneraba estaba ahí frente a ella, por la que se seguia lamiendo las heridas desde hacia mas de 20 años.

Se siente bien señora…-intervino Albert mirando que la mujer se descomponía un poco con la revelación.

Es que todo esto es una gran sorpresa…yo sabía de usted pero no de una hija.- afirmo Lucy con el corazon corriendole rapidamente.

Si…de hecho él tampoco lo sabía hasta el viernes…-confeso Elizabeth quien había visto a esa mujer un par de veces en el mercado del pueblo.

Dios…son tan parecidos…-confeso ella con dolor pues siempre se sintió ilusionada de darle a Kendrick un hijo pensando que con ello le amaría y al fin admitiría en ella la mujer de su vida real…pero esto sin duda tiraba todas sus ilusiones al suelo.

Si…creo que mi hija es muy parecida a mi…-contesto con orgullo Kendrick mientras una gran sonrisa lo invada y algo en el había cambiado…era como si al fin estuviera feliz y en paz…tantos años espero verle así pero ella nunca lo logro.

Usted es la mujer que llego al pueblo verdad, con dos niños…-afirmo Lucy mientras Elizabeth simplemente asentía.

Si...pero necesitabas algo…-soltó sin más Kendrick haciéndola de pronto comprender que su presencia ahí simplemente estorbaba.

Yo solo venía a ver como estabas…-afirmo Lucy tratando de darse importancia.

Creo que estoy feliz…-afirmo Kendrick sonriente mientras le pasaba el brazo a Elizabeth y la besaba a los labios.

Bueno con su permiso…hasta luego…- Lucy salio de ahi con el corazon desecho muchas preguntas por hacer, sentimientos encontrados y pena...mucha pena.

Que este bien…-contesto Candice mientras caminaba al rubio quien le abrazo de inmediato, era tiempo de irse a casa y de volver a sus hábitos.

Bueno pues no me queda más que desearles la felicidad a ustedes dos que ahora son parte de mi familia y…

No…sinceramente yo creo que aquí quien tiene que agradecerte soy yo, pues siendo estas dos mujeres lo más importante que tengo ahora nunca encontrare con que pagarle.- dijo Kendrick.

Yo no lo hice con ninguna intención más que de ayudar a Candice y a su madre…-afirmo el rubio pues para él la felicidad de la rubia era lo que le movía.

Yo no tengo nada que darte Albert pero mil gracias por todo esto…-dijo Elizabeth emocionada mientras abrazaba al rubio y le besaba la mejilla, hizo lo mismo con Candice.

Gracias mamá…-contesto la rubia emocionada le dolía partir y no ser parte de tan hermosa historia de amor de sus padres pero no dudaba que Stephanie le tuviera en contacto como hasta hacia algunos meses.

Partieron de ahí, la rubia iba con el dolor en el corazón porque una vez más partía de la vida de su madre sin embargo ahora también de la vida de su padre, pero ese era el ciclo de la vida…crecer...partir...formar tu familia.

Vamos Candice no llores más que me partes el alma y seré capaz de dejarte a pesar de mi dolor.- dijo el rubio contrariado por la pena o alegria de Candy.

No…yo estaré bien te lo prometo Albert…-

* * *

Nani estaba tomándose un café mientras miraba el televisor de la cocina del hotel…miro llegar a Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Que paso mujer...?...-pregunto con pena al verla tan triste.

Dios Nani tú lo sabias verdad…-La mujer de cabellos canos le miro con pena.

Si…apenas me había enterado ayer y la verdad es que trate de advertirte…-contesto Nani.

Yo le di mucho de mi vida, le di mi vida Nani…tantos años a su lado esperando que me hablara de amor…que me dijera que me amaba y que estaría siempre a mi lado…fui una tonta pensando en darle hijos y mira…esa mujer…dios.

Vamos no sirve de nada que te estés lastimando así…tu y yo sabemos que Kendrick simplemente amaba a esa mujer y tarde o temprano las cosas simplemente se darían.

Si…pero él era mío y esa llega al pueblo con dos hijos de quien sabe quién y…y…y el la abraza y le besa en frente de mi.- Nani suspiro con pena, ella tenía toda la razón, pero en algo él siempre fue sincero.

Él siempre te dijo que tenía una mujer en su vida y que sería imborrable para el…- afirmo Nani.

Lo se…pero yo pensé que esa mujer nunca estaría acá y mira ahora regreso con una hija que parece su clon y con toda su seguridad.-

Tú no sabes la historia de ellos solo sabes lo poco que Kendrick te dijo, no más…así que lo mejor es que no te sigas haciendo daño, no luches con algo que simplemente no podrás.

Lo haré…esto no se quedara así…-contesto Lucy nublada por la rabia mientras salía de ahí…Nani suspiro hondo sin duda ella perdería esa revancha.

* * *

Kendrick abrazaba a Elizabeth mirando al lago…- te arrepientes de anoche.

Nunca…-confeso ella segura.

Sabes quiero que estés a mi lado…-afirmo el mientras la rubia comprendía que eso era mudarse a su lado, bajo su protección y no más de la de Albert.

Creo que es inevitable solo quiero que hablemos con mis hijos para poder hacerles entender las cosas.

Si…eso estaría bien…-afirmo él.

Kendrick…tengamos un hijo…-él se quedó de piedra con cara de sorpresa, pues ella era menor que el por tres años si no más recordaba.

Un hijo…- el rubio estaba sorprendido por completo.

Si…yo tengo 42 años y estoy perfectamente sana creo que con los cuidados médicos adecuados podre tener un bebe sin problemas, Candice ella es adulta.

Si…creo que me perdí verla crecer…-contesto el con pesar pues ahora ella estaba comprometida y viviendo su vida.

Por eso quiero que nosotros tengamos un bebe y tú lo críes a mi lado.- dijo Elizabeth decidida.

De verdad harías eso por mí…?...-un hijo de su sangre para criarlo.

Sin dudarlo…-afirmo ella sonriente mientras le abrazaba con fuerza ese hombre que tanto amaba…sin duda eso le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo mundial.

* * *

Tan tan...que tal están ustedes mis hermosas que les parece nuestro castaño malvado osea Terrence siempre tan pícaro y con un largo historial de amiguitas con derecho lo bueno es que no lo hace tan publico salvo la declaracion que le hizo a su hermano...esperemos que se equivoque; en todo caso las cosas poco a poco se hacen reales para nuestros rubios que regresan al fin a su hogar y a seguir con su vida.

Quiero agradecerles por su paciencia con esta historia y que vamos bien encaminadas...asi mismo gracias por sus comentarios y les deseo un feliz día.

* * *

Zafiro Azul cielo: Ya se albert es el príncipe de la colina perdón del cerro entero...jajajaja! hay que darle sabor a la vida y siempre nos surgen algunos problemitas o piedritas en el camino que se quitan...tks!

Tania: Esperemos que Kendrick se haga muy presente en la vida de Candice ya que ella necesita ese respaldo paternal que durante tantos años no tuvo...gracias por tu comentario linda Saludos!

Stormaw: Si es así, no todo siempre es color de rosa o fácil pero veremos que tal se comporta Elizabeth y no creo que se deje quitar a su adorado...Abrazos!

Glenda: Gracias por las florecillas hacia mi personita, la verdad es que hago lo que puedo con el tiempo libre que tengo entre salidas y entradas de los jefe... por su parte nuestro rubio haciendo puntitos con los suegros...saludos !

Josie: imaginate con la visita incomoda y uno asi con el calorcillo por el cuerpo y la ropa de mas...no es de dios...casa dos...pero a candice le gustan las cosas complicadas el paquete completo asi que se aguantara lo mejor de todo esto seria una divorcio civilizado y literal si te vi ni te conozco aunque le conozca hasta el ultimo lunar del cuerpo...jajaja! saludos a ti tambien.


	12. NUEVAS NOTICIAS

**CAPITULO 12**

 **NUEVAS NOTICIAS**

Hogar dulce hogar …-dijo la rubia sonriente a final de cuentas es que ahora mismo estaba en su casa y la verdad es que podría decirse que extrañaba mucho a su madre y a su padre también pero así era la vida.

Albert se limito a mirarla como con la mente en otro lado pero la verdad es que no la culpaba pues ese fin de semana había sido en verdad algo complicado y cargado de emociones para todos en especial para ella, ahora su papel era simplemente apoyarle en todos sentidos.

Abrió el maletero y bajo las cosas mientras ella abría la puerta de la casa, Candice de pronto recordó todo el relajo que había y se sintió cansada, la verdad es que deseaba mucho que la remodelación ya terminara.

Suspiro hondo y sintió la presencia del rubio detrás de ella…-Te pasa algo cariño…?

Nada…la verdad es que desearía que todo este caos se hubiera terminado espero que Robert ya mañana me diga que en la siguiente semana ya tendremos la casa lista.

Yo también lo desearía así…quieres que ordenemos algo para cenar…- dijo el.

No…lo cierto es que me muero de sueño, además creo que hay algo de pan podríamos prepararnos algunos emparedados si quieres.

Yo lo hago que te parece si te das un baño…-la rubia miro a Albert le se acerco para besarle los labios la verdad es que agradecía mucho que él estuviera ahí.

Si acepto la propuesta…-sin más ella camino al baño y comenzó a llenar la tina…le hacía falta relajarse y ahora poderse ubicar en lo que era su vida.

* * *

Bueno entonces te veo mañana…-dijo Kendrick mirando con dulzura a su esposa Elizabeth.

La verdad es que todo esto es para reír Kendrick…quien diría que yo nunca estuve casada con aquel hombre…-se abrazaron y ella salió hacia su casa pues los chicos estaban por llegar de su viaje.

Al acercarse a casa se percato de que la camioneta de los Collen estaba ahí parada...-Hola Elizabeth.

Lo siento tanto Giorgia, tenían mucho tiempo esperando…- dijo ella sonriente mientras miraba que sus hijos bajaban las maletas.

Lo cierto es que apenas llegamos ni hemos tocado siquiera…paso algo te noto como diferente…-dijo la única mujer en ese pueblo que estaba siendo amable con ella y la verdad es que la consideraba como una amiga.

Nada extraordinario solo que vino mi hija Candice de visita con su prometido y la verdad es que lo pasamos genial…- contesto Elizabeth pero lo cierto es que se notaba con otro semblante como si algo maravilloso le hubiera sucedido en la vida.

No se te notas distinta pero eso es bueno…-contesto la mujer de cabellos rojos quien ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y descansar de esa travesía.

Mama tengo hambre…-dijo con enfado su hijo pequeño mientras le miraba con cara de enfado.

Venga les preparare algo para cenar, estos niños muchas gracias por todo Giorgia...

De nada...-contesto la mujer mientras Elizabet la despedía con una sonrisa.

* * *

La rubia miraba sus pies y recordaba lo que había pasado en su vida, desde el día en que su madre se caso con ese mal hombre hasta su vida con Albert, podría decirse que todas esas decisiones para ella estaban bien…bien...?

Suspiro hondamente y hundió la cabeza en la tibia agua…-Estas bien...?...-dijo el rubio mirándola con atención.

Sabes me siento un poco agotada…creo que nunca me imagine tener tantas respuestas de manera tan pronta…mi cabeza está hecha literalmente un caos…-El rubio se sentó a la orilla de la bañera y acaricio su cabeza.

No quiero que te agobies demasiado, creo que la verdad era algo que todos necesitaban en especial tus padres…te prometo irlos a visitar tan pronto sea posible.

La rubia le miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes y le sonrió…-creo que me tienes demasiado malcriada.

Yo creo que no tanto…-afirmo el meloso.

Albert cuando es que tienes esa audiencia…?...-el rubio le miro a los ojos y suspiro hondo.

Es en un mes…así que tendré que preparar mis maletas y regresar a Australia para ver a mis hijos…-Candice no tenía hijos pero miro en su padre el sufrimiento al saber todos esos años perdidos a su lado y comprendió en cierta forma lo que ahora mismo Albert estaba pasando.

Aunque de cierta manera las circunstancias eran diferentes, de cierto modo ella se sentía responsable de ello aunque fingiera no hacerlo.

No tienes porque angustiarte…-dijo el rubio como si le adivinara el pensamiento.

Nada de eso…-contesto Candice sintiendo de pronto que el agua enfriaba.

El hecho que me este separando no quiere decir que sea por tu culpa, yo soy quien decidió esto para poder ser libre…

Albert yo no pienso nada…-dijo ella siendo un tanto arrebatada, la verdad es que si le era difícil la situación, sopesaba las cosas pero cuando el tema salía a la luz simplemente todo le dolía.

Bueno…déjame terminar con los emparedados…-sin más el rubio salió del cuarto de baño la verdad es que ese siempre era un tema que sabia le causaba dolor a la rubia a pesar de ya estar comprometidos.

Claro que también la situación le resultaba un tanto dolorosa para él, era difícil por sus hijos y esa extraña enemistad de Tania su aun esposa.

* * *

Entonces que tienes pensado hacer Tania, la audiencia ya está cercana…-le dijo su madre con pesar pues la verdad su hija estaba dándole desde hacia tan poco tiempo todos esos dolores de cabeza que cuando joven nunca le dio.

Ya no pudo el abogado aplazarla así que…lo cierto es que no tengo mucho por hacer madre, todo es cuestión de que mi hija decida.- dijo sin mucho afán la castaña que hacia un par de meses estaba viviendo las malas decisiones de ese divorcio un adiós amargo de Jacob y tal vez el adiós inmediato de su hija.

* * *

El día siguiente llego para todos con su rápido pasar...aunque para una castaña pues al fin libre y feliz.

Hola…-dijo sonriente el hombre de su vida…-

Hola Kendrick…-contesto Elizabeth con sorpresa pues los chicos apenas les había llevado a la escuela.

Que tal estas…?…-las mujeres del pueblo les miraban con sorpresa, pues en cierta forma el rubio podría decirse que era un buen partido y mirarle caminar con alguien esa sí que era novedad.

Bien…haz desayunado…-contesto ella sonriente la verdad es que eso de ser el punto central de los chismes del pueblo era algo que había llevado a cuestas toda su vida y podría decirse que no le importaba mucho, además el era su esposo.

Aun no vengo para invitarte…por cierto como te fue con los chicos…?...-

La verdad es que no hemos hablado aun, mi hija la mayor ya sospecha algo porque me dijo que me notaba algo rara como si de pronto fuera muy feliz…-

Y lo eres…?...-Elizabeth se sonrojo ante tal pregunta y en cierta forma podría decirse que lo era.

Creo que si…son tantas cosas…-afirmo sonriente.

Si…bueno pues también creo que lo soy…aunque podría serlo aún más si mi mujer se quedara ya en casa como dueña de ella.

Quisiera que todo fuera simple pero no sé cómo se tomaran las cosas…-dijo ella con el corazón en la mano y pensando en sus hijos pues era complicado todo esto de divorcio, mudarse a Escocia y ahora aparecerles de pronto a un hombre en su vida.

Sé que suena como un caos pero créeme los chicos entenderán las cosas.

No me siento tan segura de eso…pero por lo pronto creo que podríamos desayunar…-afirmo ella un tanto tajante pero lo cierto es que ninguno podría separarse ya.

* * *

Buen día Sr. William…-dijo sonriente Stear mirando al rubio quien había llegado un poco antes que todos y era lógico tenía que depurar su correo electrónico, mirar pendientes y checar todo lo que sucedió en ese fin de semana.

Que tal Stear…?...cuéntame los pormenores de todo lo acontecido este fin de semana…-el castaño miro el reloj.

No tengo mucho que contarte…pero empecemos…-afirmo sonriente el castaño mientras tomaba asiento.

* * *

Es lo bueno de salir de viaje que te distraes no…-dijo el contratista Robert mientras la rubia asentía, pues lógicamente no le diría todo ese cambio en su vida.

Lo sé…dime como para cuando quedara ya todo esto terminado, la verdad es que es un tanto agobiante tanto tiradero de pronto, ademas de que tendremos en este mes creo la visita del trabajador social.

Vaya...pues en todo caso haremos las cosas con mas calidad y terminaremos a marchas forzadas en esta semana...te lo prometo.

No quisiera que tampoco doblen turnos o algo así...-respondió la rubia imaginándose sin dormir ella ni albert.

No es por eso, lo cierto es que tenemos mas proyectos y necesito terminar aquí para poder seguir con los demás...-afirmo Robert sonriente.

Bueno en todo caso nos ayudaremos ambos, ustedes para seguir con otros clientes y yo al fin tendré esta casa remodelada.-afirmo la rubia sonriente al parecer su martirio pues ya acabaría en esa semana.

Si así sera...pero puedo preguntarte eso del trabajador social...?...- Candice le miro con cara de no decir mucho.

* * *

El rubio estaba mirando el monitor cuando la recepcionista le paso una llamada no tan grata…-señor le llama su madre.

Albert suspiro hondo y sinceramente no deseaba contestar una llamada de su mama…pero…-pásamela por favor.

Bueno…- contesto el rubio mirando el monitor había algunos errores que no le estaban gustando.

Parece que te desapareciste del mapa William…-dijo con esa voz imperativa que caracterizaba a su santa madre.

No estoy desaparecido solo tengo cuestiones personales que resolver.- afirmo el cortante como solía serlo con la gente que le cuestionara su vida personal.

De verdad…-soltó ella con un ligero tono de sarcasmo algo que sinceramente al rubio no le parecía correcto por más mama que fuera de él.

Quisiera saber el motivo de tu llamada ya que tengo muchos pendientes que resolver…-

En tu casa o en el trabajo…?...-dijo ella con sarcasmo algo que colmo la paciencia del rubio.

Bueno fue un gusto saludarte madre…-

Espera…espera…-contesto ella con prisa conocía a su hijo y el mal carácter que tenia de igual manera.

Dime madre…-

Supe de la audiencia que tendrás…yo solo quisiera pedirte que hagas las cosas lo mejor posible no me gustaría que mis nietos sufrieran más de lo que ya han hecho.- dijo ella tratando de que Albert hiciera lo correcto y en cierta forma no le quitara a Tanya los chicos.

Me conoces madre y sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que la gente se inmiscuya en mis problemas…pero si quieres saber la verdad es que no pretendo herir a mis hijos es lo menos que deseo…sin embargo Tanya no ha puesto las cosas fáciles…solo sigo su juego…-contesto el secamente.

Su madre sabia que esa era la verdad…-la verdad es que a nadie nos está siendo agradable esto…no he podido ver a los chicos en las últimas semanas y yo quiero tenerles como antes.

En un mes iré para allá y tratare de resolver las cosas que a todos nos hagan felices.- contesto el secamente mientras Marlene le pedía a dios que esto fuera así; aunque claro

* * *

Dios santo me da tanto gusto de verte de nuevo Paty…-dijo sonriente la rubia mientras ambas se abrazaban fuertemente la verdad es que se habían conocido en si poco tiempo pero amistades como esa eran fuertes.

No había podido venir a visitarte…ya sabes con todo esto del embarazo…-contesto la castaña mientras tomaban asiento en el jardín.

Hay paty te ves hermosa…nada que ver con la antigua mujer que conocí…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Si…digamos que mi vida es otra y la verdad es que me siento feliz…plena…pero bueno cuéntame cómo va todo con tu casa.

Agotada como sabes es un verdadero caos esto de las remodelaciones…de vida y todo…-Paty sabía que algo mas pasaba pero lo cierto es que ella no se sentía como en la libertad de comentarle nada.

Cuando nos mudamos a Irlanda pues en cierta forma al principio con la ilusión y todo eso uno te olvidas que tu familia no está pero después de un mes ya resientes la ausencia, mi abuela Martha se mudo cerca y listo.

Si…yo recibí un regalo de Albert hermoso...encontró a mi padre…-Paty le miro con sorpresa pues algunas ocasiones platicaron de su vida personal y ella sufría mucho por ese motivo.

De verdad…?...- contesto con sorpresa la castaña.

Si…el vive en el lago Ness bueno en el pueblo mi madre igual, eran vecinos por así decirlo y no se habían dado cuenta…-contesto Candice sonriente.

En verdad…pero me dijiste que tu mama vivía en Canadá, estaba casada no…-contesto Paty con incertidumbre.

Si, es una cuestión media rara ya se divorcio y Albert no sé como la convenció para mudarse a Escocia…-

La verdad es que me sorprende mucho saber que ustedes dos estén juntos, lo cierto es que le conozco casi nada pero es gran amigo de Stear quien le tiene en gran estima y me dice que es un gran hombre.

Si lo sé…-dijo ella con mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

Que pasa…-contesto con preocupación Paty pensó que había dicho algo que le molestara.

Es complicado…tu sabes que el…- Candice sentía mucha vergüenza.

Mira no soy quién para decir nada, no sé si tu sabias que Stear tenía una relación de años y pues yo digamos le conquiste y ahora estamos casados esperando un hijo…-contesto sonriente la castaña mientras se sobaba la pancita.

Crees que hice mal con todo esto…?...-

No lo creo, veo que él te ama y está en proceso de divorcio…yo siento que en ocasiones debemos de escuchar solo a nuestro corazón, además solo venimos una vez y es justo ser feliz.

Candice sentía que era malo por toda la cuestión de un matrimonio destrozado, aunque la verdad era parte culpa de dos…sin embargo lo amaba y el a ella.

* * *

Mama puedo pasar…?...-dijo Fanny mientras Elizabeth miraba el celular.

Si mi amor que sucede…?...-contesto la castaña mientras comenzaba a doblar la ropa de la colada recién hecha.

Es que yo quería preguntarte algo…?...-contesto la chiquilla mirándole a los ojos y en cierta forma pues ella era la mayorcita no tenían muchos secretos.

Si…dime…-

Te pasa algo…es que te ves como rara como si estuvieras muy feliz y yo no sé porque…mi compañera Kearney así tiene los ojos porque tiene novio y dice estar tan enamorada.- Elizabeth se sintió un tanto nerviosa y sonrió.

Solo es que me siento tan tranquila y en paz…es todo…-

Yo también me siento contenta me gusta mucho Escocia y mas que mi hermana ahora si esta cerca, espero que venga pronto para verla…de aquí es su papa verdad…?...-

Elizabeth suspiro profundamente y la verdad es que nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida…ahora mismo era el tiempo…-Fanny…encontramos al padre de Candice.

Que…?...- la chica que era muy parecida a Elizabeth se sorprendió mucho...- el está vivo mamá…?...-

Si está vivo…-

Y ya se vieron…?...-contesto Fanny con nervios pues sabía que su hermana siempre quiso conocerle y no dudaba que su mamá también.

Si…el vive muy cerca de aquí…-La chiquilla que ya con sus casi 14 años le miro atentamente, era muy lista y la verdad es que podría decirse que había tenido que madurar rápidamente para poder defender a su madre de las tantas injurias de su padre.

El y tu regresaran…?...-Elizabeth miro a su hija y se sintió acalorada.

* * *

La rubia miraba sin mirar el televisor lo cierto es que podría decirse que se aburría horrores…pero horrores…pensó que pasaría en cuanto estuviera todo terminado…que haría.

Recordó a Paty y lo hermosa que lucía con su barriguita…y si ella tenía un hijo de Albert…como seria…con su sonrisa hermosa esos ojos color azul cielo…sin duda rubia…tendría sus rebeldes rizos…?

Suspiro hondo y de pronto recordó a los hijos de Albert…como es que ella les había quitado a su padre y si eso a ella le pasara que sucedería…como se sentiría.

* * *

No quiero interrumpirlo pero me gustaría que checáramos estos pendientes que tengo…-dijo Sofía mirando al rubio con atención lo cierto es que con saco o sin él siempre se miraba así de guapo.

Pasa…-dijo el rubio secamente mientras contestaba un par de correos…Sofía comenzó a sacar las hojas para autorizaciones y explicando cada gasto realizado.

Albert se centro por completo en ella y la verdad es que se sentía como importante para el rubio…lo cierto era que podría haberse deslumbrado desde el primer momento…

Es todo verdad…-

Si creo que es todo señor Andrew…-contesto Sofía.

William…llámame William, quería comentarte que la siguiente semana vendrá mi mano derecha George y creo que tendrías que ver algunas cosas con él.

Está bien ya usted me indica…-contesto la pelirroja.

Bien…también para informarte de la integración a contabilidad de Alexander Tovar…-afirmo el rubio pues la verdad es que necesitaban a alguien más experimentado.

Entonces el entrara como…?...-

Director Contable…-Sofía de pronto se sintió no tan segura de su puesto Gerencial pero era lo más lógico ella no tenía toda la experiencia del mundo.

Bien perfecto…-contesto con sequedad.

Necesitas algo mas...?...- dijo el rubio mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Está bien señor…bueno creo que es todo…-

Gracias…-si más la pelirroja se levanto sin darle siquiera al rubio interés de mirarla.

* * *

Buenas noches…-dijo Stear a la pelirroja que solo le sonrió…-Albert sigues aquí hermano.

Si…creo que me atrase con algunas cuestiones con George la semana que viene vendrá.

Eso es una buena noticia, por cierto te comente que Paty visito a Candice.

No…-el rubio recordó que no le había marcado en todo el día desde que salió de casa…-se me fue el día y no le he hablado.

Creo que dormirás en el sofá…- afirmo el castaño sonriente.

No…por cierto quería dejarte algunas comisiones por revisar y me des lo del reporte de equipos…-

Aquí lo tienes…creo que hoy saldremos algo tarde verdad…?...-El rubio asintió pero tendría que trabajar más para poder irse sin muchos pendientes.

* * *

Tu eres una persona demasiado lista mi amor…-dijo Tanya mientras Scott solo sonreía ante los cariños de su mamá.

Te quiero mucho mamá, pero cuando es que volveremos a ver a mi padre…le extraño…-contesto Scott.

Si lo sé…creo que dentro de poco vendrá a visitarnos…-

Porque no dejas que regrese ya a la casa…- la castaña suspiro hondo lo cierto es que sus hijos ya resentían toda esta distancia con su padre y abuelos.

Hay cosas que tu no comprendes aun mi amor.

Sé que él tiene una novia nueva y está lejos, pero porque no son como los papas de Dylan…ellos se divorciaron y se llevan bien…-Dios que complicado todo esto pensaba Tanya.

Ya pronto todo volverá a la normalidad mi amor…-la castaña se acerco al niño besándole la frente…le arropo y salió de la habitación.

Shiloh estaba sentada frente al piano…-Estas repasando tus clases mi amor.

Tal vez…-dijo ella mas forzada que nada.

Quiero que estemos bien yo soy tu mama y quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos…les amo…-dijo Tanya siendo esto cierto.

Shiloh solo siguió tecleando el piano parecía que últimamente las palabras que su madre le dijera no tendrían mucha importancia para ella.

* * *

Hola espero que se encuentren bien...la vida sigue para todos, Elizabeth explicando situaciones a su hija; Paty reencontrándose con su amiga Candice tratando de hacerla comprender algunas cosas, pero ella pensando en un bebe de nuestro guapo Albert...también me lo imagino...La cuestión aquí de todo es que Tanya le de el divorcio a nuestro rubio le de el divorcio...aunque no lo creo tan fácil.

Les mando saludos a todas ustedes les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y buena vibra, ahora si que espero hacerlo mejor...que tenga un excelente día...

Zafiro Azul cielo...fíjate que lindo seria que tuviera un hermanito de su misma sangre y sin duda les uniría mas como familia...saludos!

Patty A...Aquí andamos actualizando linda te mando besos.

Tanya lizbeth...Ese Terry siempre tan apasionado, como dices en ocasiones las familias que se conforman de esta manera extrañamente funcionan, tal vez porque se mejoran así mismos y trabajan mas en la relación...saludos!

Guest...Imagínate...la verdad es que el personaje de Albert esta descrito como el hombre perfecto y sin duda todas quisiéramos uno asi...pero bueno esto se pondra interesante saluditos!


	13. CONVERSEMOS

**CAPITULO 13**

 **CONVERSEMOS**

Me siento tan contenta de tener ya todo listo…la verdad es que debo de felicitarles han hecho un gran trabajo.

Bueno nosotros solo seguimos tus indicaciones, los meritos son para ti Candice…-dijo Robert sonriente mientras la rubia le daba el último pago.

Gracias por todo tienen a una clienta satisfecha.

Es un honor para mí…cualquier modificación que requieras nos llamas y con gusto venimos…-afirmo el sonriente.

Gracias…-sin más se despidieron con un apretón de mano.

La rubia se quedo impávida mirando lo que el dinero y la imaginación podrían realizar, su casa era bella…bella y funcional.

Una casa en colores crema y blanco como siempre la visualizo, algo de estilo vintage con clásico, la cocina moderna con accesorios de acero y simplemente hermosa.

Su habitación era la mejor de todas con ese gran edredón color blanco y ese hermoso dosel a juego…ahora si podría decir que tenia la casa de sus sueños.

La habitación contigua era pequeña pero confortante se pregunto si algún día ella la convertirá en un cuarto para un bebe.

Se toco el vientre sin querer y suspiro tan hondo que la nostalgia de apodero de la casa…lo cierto es que era un tema que aun ellos no tocaban.

Justo ahora todo giraba en torno a la audiencia de la hija mayor del rubio, Candice de verdad podría sentirse mal y claro que preguntarse a cada momento que era lo que pasaría si el juez decidía que esa niña viviera con su padre.

Era complicado, justo le recordaba la mala vida de que tuvo con Brian Pickton una pasado muy lejano en un país al que simplemente no quería regresar.

Que sucedería con ella y como querer o armar de pronto una familia de otra, Albert ya tenía dos hijos niño y niña, si ella tuviera un bebe les amaría igual.

Sintió que toda esa estabilidad de pronto se movía bajo sus pesados pies y no del todo era segura, lo cierto es que ella era la juez más dura en ese caso.

* * *

Stephanie miraba el horizonte del lago y se preguntaba como seria ese hombre el padre de su hermana Candice, ese que siempre su padre le recriminaba a Elizabeth desde que ella tenía memoria.

No había dicho mas nada ni su madre respecto a ello, la verdad es que con 13 años no había mucho por decir comprendía bien los sentimientos de las personas por otras, incluso ella misma ahora estaba interesada en un chico mayor de cabellos rojos.

Suspiro hondo y se pregunto si su mama todavía amaba a ese hombre…pero lo que más podría inquietarle sinceramente es que él estuviera ya mismo enamorándola y eso era complicado.

Recordó como su padre siempre maltrataba a Candice y sentía mucha pena por su hermana quien salió de Canadá en cuanto tuvo 18 años…si eso pasara con ella y Sullivan…?.

La verdad es que sentía que no vivirían así porque Candice ahora estaba más cerca de casa y…-que tienes…?...-pregunto Sullivan mirándola con recelo.

Nada…ya quieres irte a la casa…-

No…Thomas y yo aun no terminamos…-contesto él.

Has pensado Sullivan si nuestra mama se enamorara pues se casaría con alguien…?...- el chico de cabellos castaño no pareció gustarle mucho la idea.

No me gusta esa pregunta Fanny…-afirmo él.

Nuestro padre nos cambio por otra familia…-contesto ella secamente algo que su hermano sabia pero de lo que no le gustaba mucho hablar pues sinceramente su padre siempre había sido bueno con él y su hermana.

Si te digo que no me gusta esa idea que contestas tu…?...-

Yo creo que también tengo miedo, pero tú y yo creceremos como Candice…no se tal vez nos querremos ir a otro país, estamos cerca de Europa y estudiaremos allá…mama se quedaría sola.

Para eso faltan muchos años.-

No tantos…yo ya tengo trece años y creo que la preparatoria ya queda en la capital entonces me mudare con Candice.- dijo con decisión Fanny.

Tú siempre ves mucha televisión.- le alegaba Sullivan con deseos de no saber más de esas ideas locas que su hermana tenía.

Pues bien yo opino que mi mama ocupa un novio y si…sería bueno que se casara y cuando nosotros nos marchemos ella no se quedaría sola…-Sullivan estaba enojado muy enojado con sus mejillas regordetas rojas.

Basta Sthepanie…-sin más le miro caminar por el lago hacia donde su amigo estaba recolectando unas piedras.

Pero la pequeña castaña simplemente deseaba que su madre fuera muy feliz.

* * *

Entonces...-dijo Elizabeth mientras Kendrick suspiraba hondo.

Bien, no me gusta mucho la idea pero en vista de que necesito una persona extra en el hostal pues no vendría nada mal tu ayuda.- la castaña le sonrió.

Veras que será lo mejor, así podremos estar cerca y además los chicos comenzaran a tener una relación contigo…aunque siéndote sincera no dudo nada en que Fanny se dé cuenta de quién eres.

Porque lo dices…?...-le sonrió el rubio con esa expresión de su hija Candice.

Solo por el gran parecido con su hermana mayor a quien por cierto adora.- afirmo Elizabeth con un poco de preocupación.

Vamos mujer ya verás que me sabe ganar a los chicos la verdad es que te sorprenderás mi amor…-contesto sonriente él mientras Elizabeth pensaba bien las cosas.

* * *

Como te sientes hija…-dijo con preocupación el padre de Tanya quien justo ahora de verdad estaba preocupada por su hija Shilouh.

Con temor padre…yo no quiero perder a mi hija…-afirmo la castaña.

Porque no simplemente le das el divorcio tu rehaces también tu vida, eres joven, hermosa e inteligente…no crees esta mala imagen ante tus hijos.

Tanya sabía que todo lo aconsejado era cierto, pero el orgullo de mujer, esposa, madre estaba herido y clamaba un poco de venganza…- es que no es fácil…el destruyo lo que tanto construimos por años en un solo affaire.

Tanya…es hombre y se equivoco todos lo hacemos y eso debes de entenderlo…ok comprendo no fue la mejor forma de hacer las cosas pero la vida es tan sabia que lo que mal empieza mal acaba hija.

Padre es que no puedo perdonarle todo este daño, se que todos me juzgan de loca, de ridícula, de ardida y mil cosas mas pero no es fácil papá…le di mi vida, le tuve todo siempre, tuvimos dos hijos, paciencia, respeto y amor…y el hizo esto.

Su padre lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, le dolía mucho toda esta situación, en ocasiones desearía tener la juventud para darle una lección a ese mal hombre que ahora había destrozado a su amada Tanya.

Shiloh había escuchado todo estaba pegada en la pared del corredor y sin querer se dio cuenta de ello…la verdad es que tenía una edad en donde le afectaba mucho todo esto.

Pero sabía que extrañaba mucho a su padre…demasiado…se limpio las lagrimas y camino hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Un cruel dólar por tus pensamientos hermano…-dijo sonriente Stear mirando al rubio que sin duda estaba perdido.

Que…lo siento…-dijo el rubio quitándose las gafas y moviendo el cuello.

Que pasa esta semana como que te veo demasiado alterado…?...-

Es todo esto de la audiencia y la visita de la trabajadora social me tiene un poco preocupado.- contesto el rubio

Y Candice que dice de todo esto…-el rubio no había platicado mucho de esto con nadie.

La verdad es que siento que todo esto es mucho para ella…Tanya pues…

Quieres mi punto de vista…?...-Stear no era de los que se entrometía en la vida de los demás, respetaba a cada uno y así se evitaba problemas.

Dime…-

Siento que no será fácil para ambas partes, Candice está en una posición algo complicada y Tanya simplemente defiende lo que ella considera su familia desde hace muchos años.- era cierto lo que Stear decia.

Lo entiendo, ella es una gran mujer y de verdad lo que menos deseaba era simplemente causarle daño…pero me enamore.

Vamos hermano enamorarse es una cosa y otra es amar…-afirmo Stear quien hacia algunos años se caso enamoradísimo de una mujer y termino eso en divorcio.

Lo comprendo…pero…-Albert de verdad estaba con un sentimiento de culpa desde hacía algunos días.

La culpa no es buena cuando se toman decisiones, siempre has sido un hombre firme…pero espero que todos los cambios sean para que tus hijos y Candice, incluso Tanya estén mejor.- afirmo el castaño.

Es complicado, la verdad es que me siento culpable y a la vez decidido…

Yo se que necesitas…-afirmo Stear, mientras el rubio le miraba con atención.

* * *

Trabajar…?...-contesto Sullivan no tan contento a lo que su madre les decía.

Que padre yo también quisiera trabajar, además nosotros ya somos grandes…-afirmo Fanny.

Lo sé y es verdad que su hermana nos ha ayudado, pero no siempre podremos depender de ella y de Albert.- dijo la castaña convenciendo un poco más a Sullivan.

Mamá…pero antes nunca trabajaste…-dijo el chiquillo.

Si lo sé, antes estaba siempre en casa hijo, pero ahora estamos solos y tengo que hacerme responsable de sus gastos, el dinero que nos dio su padre es para la universidad.

Entonces nos iremos a vivir a Europa…-contesto Sullivan.

Como que Europa…?...-Elizabeth le miro con duda.

Si…Fanny dice que necesitas casarte porque nos iremos a Europa en unos años y te quedaras sola…-así sin más, logro que su hermana se riera de él.

Hay eres tan tonto…-afirmo Fanny sonriente mientras su hermano le miraba con cara de enfado.

Explícame que esta maquinando esa cabecita…-dijo Elizabeth conocía bien a su hija y sabía que además de lista era algo fantasiosa.

Es que le digo a Sullivan que nosotros creceremos y tendremos que ir a la universidad…entonces tal vez tengamos que irnos como Candice a estudiar fuera.- Elizabeth sonrió pero la verdad es que era cierto.

Pues si…ustedes se harán adultos independientes y tal vez su vida no esté aquí conmigo en Escocia.

Pues te vas conmigo mamá…-dijo Sullivan recelo de todo como su padre.

Eres un enfadoso, cuando te enamores querrás tu espacio como Candice…además ella tiene que vivir aquí…-afirmo segura Fanny.

Porque tiene que vivir aquí…?...-Fanny miro a su madre y Elizabeth también la miraba expectante.

* * *

Candice miraba el reloj y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el rubio que no llegaba…se sentó y encendió el televisor…suspiro hondo y se acordó de Archie.

Sonrió de lado y se pregunto porque en momentos de paz y tranquilidad siempre pasaba esto…recordaba al castaño…era inevitable pues parte de su vida la compartió con él.

* * *

Estas seguro de esto…?...-

Stear miraba a su amigo y sonreía…-Vamos amigo es el mejor lugar para el surf.

Thurso East…pensó el rubio mientras se adentraba al mar para poder tomar una ola…sin duda le hacía falta tomar un par de olas que le quitaran todo ese estrés que últimamente estaba teniendo.

* * *

Candice se había quedado dormida, le llego un mensaje donde le decía Albert que había tenido que hacer un viaje de urgencia.

Lo cierto es que ella comprendía que era parte de su trabajo, pero no podía evitar extrañarlo.

Hola…buenos días…-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía sorprendida ante el desayuno ya hecho.

Hola…dormiste bien…?...-pregunto Albert.

Si…tan bien que no sentí a qué hora llegaste…-afirmo ella mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Es un reclamo…- dijo el sorprendido pues en cierta forma Candice no era celosa, bueno la situación era que no había sucedido algo para que ella se pusiera así.

No…pero como te fue…?...-le contesto la rubia mientras se acercaba y le besaba los labios.

Bien…-contesto el no deseaba decirle que fue a surfear y no la llevo la conocía y no sería bueno decirlo por el momento.

Bueno, dime que tenemos de desayuno.

Hotcakes, huevo, jugo y café…-

Perfecto…por cierto Albert cuando es que viene la trabajadora social...?...- el rubio suspiro en cierta forma trataban de evitar charlar de eso…pero vistas las circunstancias pues tal vez habría cambios en su nuevo estilo de vida.

Se acerco a la mesa con el servicio y tomo asiento, mientras ella se servía en un plato lo que necesitaba…- Aun no recibo la información Zac me dijo que vendría unos días antes del audiencia.

La rubia se sirvió jugo y le miro con esos preciosos ojos verdes.- Lo bueno es que ya tenemos la casa puesta para su visita.

Candice de verdad crees que puedas con esto...?...-

Dudas de mi amor por ti...?...- el rubio suspiro hondo.

Jamas dudaría de nuestro amor, pero estos son cambios que nos afectara...- dijo el mientras la rubia sentia que comenzaba a molestarse.

Albert yo tengo fe de que las cosas van a funcionar he puesto todo de mi parte y no quisiera que tu hija tuviera que separarse de su madre, pero las circunstancias son estas...negarnos que sucede no sirve de nada...-contesto la rubia.

Gracias por estar aquí siempre para mí…no deseo imponerte su presencia, pero es mi hija y si el juez decretara que ella se mudara conmigo pues…

Mira Albert yo sé en qué circunstancias me encuentro contigo y te conocí como un padre de familia, tal vez tendrías que hablar con tu hija antes de que llegara a vivir aquí…si el juez así lo decidiera…-contesto la rubia, pues lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas con ella.

Si…créeme que pondré las reglas con mi hija y desearía de corazón que se llevaran bien, pues tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir el resto de mi vida.

Albert…yo no sé…bueno.

Dime…-

Mejor no…-contesto ella ruborizada.

Candice no me tienes confianza…?...-la rubia lo miro a los ojos.

Albert algún día tu y yo tendremos hijos…-William sintió que el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, por un momento no se sintió tan seguro de nada, lo cierto es que el casi siempre mantenía todo bajo control pero esto era como demasiado en su momento.

Candice bajo la miraba y suspiro, tenia enormes deseos de llorar, de gritar, de reclamar porque la vida hasta ahora estaba siendo tan injusta con ella.

Yo…quiero muchos hijos contigo…todos los que pudiéramos tener…-afirmo el seguro tomándole de las manos y mirándola fijamente.

La rubia no pudo evitar no llorar, pues eso que le decía le llegaba hondo de su corazón y más cuando las circunstancias que desde su comienzo eran en contra.

Deseas mucho que tengamos un hijo…?... pregunto el rubio sorprendido y ansioso de saber que su mujer deseaba hijos de el.

Vi la habitación contigua y ese sentimiento maternal afloro en mi…-la verdad es que decía todo de manera interrupida por los hipeos.

Vamos mi amor sabes que te amo con el alma y quiero lo mejor para ti…no deseo perderte y quiero que te cases de blanco que tu padre te entregue, darte lo que te mereces y mucho mas…si por mi fuera empecemos con el proyecto de tener hijos ahora mismo.

Pero te hace ilusión un hijo conmigo Albert…?...- el rubio le miro con cara de preocupación, era lógico que Candice sintiera que ella era la segunda parte de su vida y tal vez lo que a él a un principio le emocionaba ahora ya no.

Sabes, quiero explicarte muchas cosas y ahora es el momento…siempre he vivido a lo que las normas dicen, a lo que todos consideran como moral…

La rubia sonrió de lado, pues su relación la verdad y siendo francos aun no era tan moral.

Aunque me mires así…mi vida siempre se ha regido por la rectitud desde que decidí casarme con Tanya las cosas se fueron llevando con el paso del tiempo, llego primero Shiloh y fui feliz con su llegada…- el rubio trataba de pensar lo que diría para no lastimar a Candice.

Candice sentía que esas palabras sin querer le herían, pero debía de aceptar lo que tenia frente a ella porque así se arriesgo a amarlo.

Lo cierto es que tal vez yo fui egoísta con ella y deje que el tiempo y mi conformismo me llevaran por la corriente, sabía que querer y amar no era lo mismo, pero ahí estaba.

Eras entonces feliz a su lado…?...-contesto Candy mirándole con atención.

Era feliz…ser feliz es ambiguo, tenía ya una hija, después llego Scott y las cosas estaban perfectas…era feliz con mis hijos pero no con ella.

Creo que eres cruel…-soltó sin más la rubia algo que sorprendió mucho a William.

Eso que dices me hace sentir mal…-afirmo él mientras Candice solo le miro.

Lo lamento es solo que creo que fuiste egoísta, si no estabas feliz a su lado simplemente no hubieras dejado pasar tanto tiempo…lo siento…-contesto la rubia apenada, pero nunca se callaba lo que en verdad sentía.

Tienes razón, solo que ser juzgado por la mujer a la que amo es complicado.

Yo no te juzgo ni mucho menos, no quiero que esta conversación se desvié Albert….creo que soy la mujer menos indicada para decirte algo.- al final ella era la amante pensó Candice.

Lo siento…es que me sentí agobiado…la verdad es cierto fui egoísta y tuve miedo, pero después tu llegaste a mi vida y fue como si algo dentro de mi naciera.

Nunca sentiste esto antes…?...- era como raro que el rubio no sintiera esa sensación pero cada relación era distinta.

Nunca…bueno anteriormente cuando era demasiado joven e inexperto pues si sentía que podría amar hasta matar, pero la vida me dio un grato golpe de calor a mi corazón inerte.

De verdad yo logre eso…-contesto ella sorprendida.

Claro con esos ojos tan verdes y esa sonrisa, bueno también tus pecas me gustaron pero ese traserillo que se movía a toda prisa…-

Albert haces que me ruborice…-contesto ella con las mejillas sonrosadas por las palabras que él decía sobre su curvilínea figura.

La verdad es que eres muy bonita y no se simplemente me sentí de pronto rejuvenecido y con muchas pero muchas ganas de que me amaras.

Sientes que todo esto ha valido la pena…?...- era una gran duda que ella tenia.

Cada segundo a tu lado vale la pena…te amo y la verdad es que estoy dispuesto a todo, quiero que nos casemos, quiero tener hijos contigo, no importa que tengan pecas.

Oye…son relindas mi padre me las heredo bueno ahora son menos visibles…cuando era niña si eran muchas.- ambos rieron por lo que decían.

Pero estas hermosa y yo quiero amarte con ellas o sin ellas…sé que tengo muchos problemas por resolver pero deseo tenerte a mi lado siempre…a menos de que tu decidieras otra cosa.

Vamos Albert que voy a decidir si ya estoy montada en este tren, hasta casa tengo ya y este hermoso anillo.- afirmo ella sonriente.

Y si te emociono recibirlo…?...- Candice recordó de pronto a Archie, ella también tenía un pasado tal vez no estuvo casada con el castaño pero en su momento el fue muchos años su único apoyo y familia.

Sé que también tengo un pasado y todo eso pero créeme que si me emocione porque jamás lo espere de ti…- afirmo ella tomándole las manos.

En ocasiones eres demasiado sincera señorita Murdock…-ambos rieron por el tono meloso en que Albert lo había dicho.

Candice tu me apoyaras…?...-la rubia le tomo de la cara y sonrió.

Por su puesto siempre te voy apoyar, claro mientras este en mis manos, tengo miedo que de no funcione pero de mi parte créeme que haré todo lo posible.

No espera todo esto y reafirmar que tengo a mi lado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo antes de regresar a Australia me dan ganas de que vayas conmigo.

Pero eso no creo que sea lo mejor.

Si…es lo mejor, tu eres mi mujer y es lo mejor para mí y para ti…está decidido nos vamos a Australia después de la visita de la trabajadora social...no te dejare sola aquí tu eres parte de mi vida…-Candice sonrió la verdad es que sentía que esa decisión tal vez era precipitada pero era el su hombre y ella su mujer.

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras y adoradas muchachonas, me da pena no haber subido el capitulo el martes pero la verdad es que este año no ha sido el mejor para mi...me caí y traigo collarín por 15 días, espero sanar antes.

Que tal con nuestros guapos rubios están descubriendo sus miedos y colocando las cartas sobre la mesa...es obvio que Candice quiere formar su familia y sin duda integrar a los hijos de Albert pero una cosa es decirlo y otra llevarlo a la realidad.

Los demás mientras tanto tratan de llevar su vida paso a paso...espero que este capitulo les guste y ojala que todos tengan un hermoso día, aquí mismo les contesto los reviews:

Zafiro azul cielo: ya se siempre un bebito trae cosas buenas a una casa, pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere verdad...?...gracias por tu comentario aquí sigo al pendiente saludos!

Paty: aquí ando echándole ganitas y espero que te guste el capitulo saludines!

Stormaw: Fíjate que es cierto mejor de un jalón decir la verdad y listo la vida es muy corta como para perder el tiempo con Kendrick...ya tu sabes el dicho uno propone y dios dispone, creo que por mas instinto maternal que traigas las cosas no suceden por algo y ojala que Candice sea fuerte y asimile todo lo que vendra bueno si es que viene...gracias por seguir la historia...besos!

Josie: gracias por tus comentarios siempre son muy alimentadores para la historia te deseo lo mejor a ti tambien ya veras que la historia sera buena...suerte !

Tania: lo se...el amor cuando es solido y tiene bases sin duda vence los obstaculos mas duros, esperemos que tu tocayita afloje su orgullo herido y recapacite para que sus hijos sean felices siento que le hace falta darse tiempo y perdonar a nuestro Albert...gracias por tu comentario.


	14. LA OTRA

**CAPITULO 14**

 **LA OTRA**

En los subsecuentes días la trabajadora social llego a casa y lo cierto es que Candice estaba sumamente nerviosa era como si le mirara como a un bicho raro tal vez al mismo demonio o simplemente a la destruye hogares que era, por su parte el rubio se había apostado en casa junto a su pareja y trato de darle todo ese respaldo que necesitaba.

Contestaron las preguntas, algunos tests y tomaron fotos y fotos y fotos... la rubia estaba agobiada pero al mismo tiempo esperaba lo mejor y que todo saliera a favor de su pareja.

Albert estaba tranquilo y mas al ver a su mujer a su lado pasando por todo esto...el tiempo se habia ido volando y la audiencia estaba ahí.

Así que te vas con ella a Sidney…-dijo Stear sonriente.

Si…creo que necesito tenerla cerca de mí, lo cierto es que pasamos juntos todo el proceso de la visita y creo que necesitamos distraernos...además nos servirá para irnos a Surfear.

Me parece que haz tomado una buena decisión…Candice merece que le des su lugar, le presentaras a tus padres…

No lo sé, tal vez mi madre ahora mismo está demasiado sensible con esto de que no ve a mis hijos no creo que sea prudente…-afirmo él.

En eso tienes razón, en ocasiones cuando uno está molesto no siempre dice cosas que siente.

Lo sé…-dejare todo en tus manos y en las de George, te encargare que estés al pendiente de Sofía…

Paso algo…?.-

Hemos visto algunos gastos que se justificaron y no me concuerdan con datos de George.

Es delicado lo que dices…-afirmo Stear.

Es delicado y quisiera que estuvieras al pendiente.- dijo el rubio decidió.

Así será entonces amigo, te deseo un buen viaje…- el rubio salió de la oficina y todos le miraron partir.

* * *

Disculpa Stear recibí un correo de William…-

Si…bien pues sus pendientes los veras conmigo en lo que regresa de su viaje…-afirmo el castaño mirando a Sofía.

Perfecto…-contesto ella con una media sonrisa, miro partir al castaño a su oficina y se quedo pensando a donde…si mas miro a Kelly pasar a su lugar.

Hola…tengo alguna llamada….-Dijo cortésmente y raramente.

Hola…no tengo recados para ti…algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarte…-dijo Kelly mirando su cuaderno.

De casualidad sabes cuantos días estará fuera William…-Kelly la miro con cara de que te importa pero de pronto sonrió.

Para el siguiente mes…se va de luna de mil que romántico se nota que esta súper enamorado de su mujer…-sin más tomo el teléfono y comenzó a hacer sus pendientes.

Sofía le miro con cara de pocos amigos y se dijo a si misma que se merecía eso por andar de curiosa…la verdad es que le gustaba mucho ese hombre y más cuando se había enterado que esa chica a la que describían como el amor de su vida era simplemente la mujer que destruyo su matrimonio y quién sabe si lo hace una vez, podría hacerlo otra más.

* * *

Me dijo Candice que se va a Australia…-dijo Elizabeth mientras Kendrick le miraba expectante.

Conoces bien a William…-

La verdad es que no se mucho, solo sé que gracias a él ahora estamos juntos nuevamente…sé que es un gran hombre que ama a nuestra hija.- el rubio miro a su hermosa mujer y sonrió.

No quiero ser mal agradecido pero siento que algo pasa…-

Son especulaciones tuyas, lo que sucede es que estas celoso de que ella ya este comprometida y tal vez pronto seamos abuelos…te imaginas…-dijo Elizabeth con ilusión.

La verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia eso de ser abuelos tan jóvenes, nosotros aun tenemos muchos hijos por hacer…-contesto el sonriente abrazando a la castaña.

En eso tienes razón…espero que aun tenga esperanzas para embarazarme…

Yo creo que las tendrás…-Kendrick abrazo a la castaña y le beso con pasión.

* * *

Y creo que esto es todo…-dijo Candice mientras el rubio le miraba con cara de sorpresa.

De verdad necesitaras llevar este equipaje, dejamos el departamento con mucha ropa.-

Es cierto…la verdad es que no creo necesitar tanta ropa verdad…-afirmo ella pues no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecerían en Australia.

Así es, pero igual mejor te llevas esto porque si no llegaremos muy tarde…-afirmo el mirándola con insistencia.

Está bien…ahora sí que podremos irnos…-afirmo la rubia sonriente mientras se montaba en la camioneta.

* * *

Estoy nerviosa con todo esto del juicio William…-dijo Marlene mirando a su esposo apacible.

Que podemos hacer nosotros, nuestro hijo es un hombre justo y a tratado de hacer las cosas de buena manera pero si Tanya no quiere.

Yo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes…-afirmo la mujer sin razón.

Eso no pasara tú conoces a William mejor que todos y sabes que desde niño si tomaba una decisión esta era irrevocable, la verdad es que lamento toda la situación pero en ocasiones nosotros los padres o los abuelos en este caso no podemos opinar.

Dios quiera que recapacite y el juez no le entregue a Shiloh…no le perdonaría que le forzara a vivir con su amante.

En ocasiones te quieres comportar como una víbora…-contesto Sir William sorprendiendo a su esposa con ese comentario tan fuerte.

Me ofendes William Andrew.-

De verdad piensa lo que dices primero, nuestro hijo decidió estar con ella, se comprometió y seguramente se casaran…será parte de tu familia y te dará mas nietos.

Nunca…nunca…-sin más salió de ahí tan altanera como podría ser Marlene…Sir William solo se limito a mirarle partir…era terca mas terca que una mula.

* * *

Como te sientes hija…?...- pregunto Clemence mirando a su hija de cabellos castaños.

Mi corazón es una zozobra madre, ya el lunes es la audiencia y la verdad es que me siento estresada por todo…-afirmo la castaña.

Lo sé…espero que todo lo que se presente con el juez sirva para que no dé el consentimiento de llevarse a Shiloh si así ella lo decidiera.

Mi hija se quiere ir al lado de su padre…no podre hacer nada con eso…-contesto Tanya.

Hija y si tu hablaras con William…tal vez si se arreglaran y llegaran a un sano divorcio…-

Me gustaría pero creo que no podría.

Te preocupa más el orgullo herido que tienes que tus propios hijos…?...-dijo Clarence con decepción.

No madre, mis hijos son lo más importante para mí pero no creo que William quiera hacer esto así de simple, lo conozco.- afirmo Tanya y más cuando ahora el podría tener la custodia de su hija.

* * *

Me siento tan cansada…-dijo Candy mientras se recostaba en la cama, el departamento parece igual que cuando se marcharon.

Venga no quieres ir a nadar…-

No tengo muchas ganas…-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Bueno pues yo iré a la playa…-contesto él mientras comenzaba a desnudarse a lo que la rubia presto atención, lo cierto es que verle desnudo le hacia excitarse.

Creo que si iré…-así que los dos se pusieron sus trajes y bajaron a prisa a la playa, las estrellas iluminaban la playa…era hermoso…

Candice sintió que la arena era tibia como la recordaba…amaba ahora el mar en Australia…era como si regresara a un lugar que añoraba.

Estas bien…-le pregunto el rubio.

Extrañaba esto…-afirmo ella mirándole mientras el rubio le sonreía cálidamente.

También yo…-sin más se metieron al mar mientras las olas parecían darles una bienvenida…entrada la madruga se metieron a la casa.

Candice miraba las cosas que necesitaba para tener en el departamento, lo cierto es que estaba limpio pero no había nada de víveres y vivir del aire no era lo suyo.

Te ves hermosa con esa falda…-dijo meloso Albert mientras se frotaba en el trasero de la rubia.

Albert basta…es tarde y tengo hambre…sabes que me pongo de pésimo humor si no como…-afirmo ella.

Mientras el rubio la apretaba fuertemente…-Te había dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que hueles tan bien que te haría el amor todo el día.

No…me gustaría mucho complacerte pero…tengo hambre.

Está bien…necesitamos varias cosas ya tienes la lista.- respondio el rubio besandole el hombro desnudo.

Si…tengo la lista…-afirmo ella mirándole a los ojos.

* * *

Entonces tu hermano no vendrá he de suponer que me hará el desaire de no llamarme…-menciono Marlene como la autentica diva que era.

Por favor madre sabes que Will no es ese crió que te llama para decirte su vida, además el vino con Candice…-afirmo Clark mientras se servia agua.

Me gustaría conocer a Candice…-afirmo sonriente Elaine la hermana de los rubios.

Es muy bonita, creo que te caería bien…-afirmo sonriente Clark para hacer rabiar a su madre.

Qué pena que no tengas una foto de ella, me gustaría saber cómo es…-

Si tengo…bueno tomamos algunas cuando fuimos a surfear…-afirmo el rubio buscando en su teléfono, Marlene estaba con los ojos llenos de furia mientras que Sir William solo se limitaba a ser un espectador mas.

Mira esta chica es Candice Murdock…- La foto es cuando Albert y ella vivían en Australia, ese día habían surfeado, la rubia estaba en medio de los hermanos con un bikini color azul mientras Albert la tomaba de la cintura sonriente, el cabello suelto la hacía ver como una diosa.

Dios esta chica es muy linda, su piel tiene un color hermoso…-afirmo sonriente Elaine mientras que su madre se volvía loca de la curiosidad.

Mira esta es otra que tome yo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…-dijo Clark moviendo la imagen donde se apreciaba a la rubia de espaldas sentada sobre la arena y el rubio mirándole de lado.

Pues de verdad es que una imagen vale más que mil palabras como dicen…nunca antes mire a Will ver a si a Tanya.

Sera mejor que cambiemos de tema que me estoy enfadando…-afirmo Marlene mientras todos suspiraban y la verdad es que Albert estaba enamorado.

* * *

Quisiera que llevaras esto para que prepares la receta tuya de los Hotcakes…-dijo meloso el rubio mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda y echaba platanos, moras.

Está bien…pensé que no te gustaban…- dijo ella sorprendida pues era una pequeña bomba frutal.

Tal vez a un principio sabían malos pero creo que con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a tu único y buen sabor…-la rubia le sonrió pero de pronto no le causaba tanta gracia lo que le decía.

Compraron algunas cosas más y salieron de ahí con varias bolsa para irse a casa, lo cierto es que serian como unas vacaciones donde el surf seria lo primordial.

* * *

Tanya acababa de subirse a la camioneta después de sacar un poco de dinero…lo cierto es que tenia algunos días pensando que lo mejor era llegar a algún acuerdo para no perder a su hija Shiloh…

Encendió la camioneta y justo algunos lugares de estacionamiento adelante los miro…su corazón latía con mucha fuerza se quedo ahí inerte mirando a su aun esposo como adolescente enamorado de una chica que le abrazaba por detrás de la espalda.

Suspiro hondo y trato de controlarse…era complicado porque aun sentía en su corazón que William era parte de su vida.

El sonreía mientras acomodaban las cosas en la cajuela de la camioneta, noto que llevaban tablas de surf, lo cierto es que particularmente a ella nunca le gusto hacer eso, era como peligroso.

Les miro abrazarse y William le miraba a los ojos mientras la alzaba del piso y la besaba en los labios…apasionado como nunca lo hubiera hecho con ella.

Todas esas emociones le rompían el alma…todo dio por ese hombre y ahora lejos de acercarse a preguntar por sus hijos andaba de viaje con su amante.

Se montaron a la camioneta y partieron a la playa para surfear todo el día…un buen plan que les hacía mucha falta.

Tanya estaba ahí con un dolor penetrante en el pecho…era mucho el descaro de esos dos…un par de lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y como no…ese hombre era su esposo con el que había compartido años y años…cosas buenas, malas, alegrías…dios…

Sus manos temblaban y se sentía mal…pero tenia que darse cuenta de que esa era la realidad…era complicado pues tenía ganas de despertar de ese pésimo sueño…pero no era un sueño era una pesadilla.

Acelero la camioneta y se armo de valor para seguirlos…no sabía qué era lo que hacía, pero quería ver más.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a una de las playas más visitadas por los surfistas…la alegría se miraba en el ambiente…

William se había quitado la camisa y estaba bajando ya las tablas de surf…la chica que le acompañaba le sonreía mientras comenzaba a untarse bloqueador.

Candice sentía que alguien le miraba pero la verdad es que había tanta gente que seguramente eran ideas de ella.

Qué te pasa amor…-le dijo el rubio mientras ella le sonreía.

Nada…déjame ponerte bloqueador…-Albert asintió mientras ella le colocaba en la espalda y en los brazos…la cara otro poco y listo.

Yo que me quería poner bronceado.

Albert solo logramos ponernos un poco rojos…-afirmo ella sonriente.

No es verdad tu me sorprendes agarras un colorcito que me dan ganas de tomarte en la playa…-Candy solo se sonrojo mientras el tomaba su tabla.

Entraras así con ese vestido…-la rubia le sonrió mientras se lo quitaba logrando que varios le miraran con atención y es que ella en verdad tenía un buen cuerpo.

Vamos mujer no hagas eso…me pongo nervioso…-dijo el sonriente mientras le abrazaba y le besaba solo por marcar su territorio.

Tanya estaba petrificada tomada del volante…era como si aquel hombre con el que había compartido tantos años no existiera mas…le gustaba exhibirse y tener a una mujer igual.

Después ellos simplemente se metieron al mar…ambos compartían la pasión del surf, esperaban con una gran sonrisa la ola perfecta.

Tanya se bajo de la camioneta y camino hacia la playa, lo cierto es que sus tacones italianos no combinaban con el escenario, arena que se adheria a los zapatos, un calor sofocante y muchos chicos.

Albert no era tan mayor ella mucho menos pero las circunstancias, los estilos de vida y las responsabilidades en verdad les hacían diferentes; ella siempre había sido una chica de alta sociedad, poco aventurare, tranquila, formal, muy propia y distinguida; por el contrario de Albert.

William era un hombre inteligente, aventurero, amante del mar, las olas y la naturaleza, no le importaba ensuciarse la ropa, todo el tiempo era espontaneo.

Siendo sincera se preguntaba cómo es que habían durado tantos años juntos, claro estaba que él había cedido a su propia felicidad.

Con permiso señora…-dijo un chico mientras ella se hacía a un lado y le dejaba pasar…ella no encajaba ahí.

Voy a tomar esta ola…-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a remar con los brazos y vuála…

Albert le miraba con atención expectante después todo fue historia…era simplemente la mejor surfista ante sus ojos…hermosa, valiosa, única e incomparable y suya…por completo suya.

Tanya se percato de la atención que el rubio le ponía en cada momento, era cierto la mujer era bonita, pero joven…varios años más joven, de un cuerpo perfecto y sonrisa encantadora, pero no era el unico que le prestaba atencion.

Se pregunto si de verdad eso le duraría…o es que después de algunos años ella giraría la cabeza a otro lado…

Me da permiso señora no la vaya a mojar…-le dijo otra chica mientras ella simplemente se hacía a un lado…dándose cuenta que ahí no era su lugar.

Camino hacia la camioneta y se subió…la encendió y partió a casa…ya había visto más de lo que debía.

* * *

Tengo hambre…-dijo la rubia.

También yo…que te parece si nos vamos a comer algo y descansamos un rato.

Me parece una buena idea, pero antes hay que enjuagarnos…-Terminaron yéndose a casa después de un gran día de aventura.

* * *

Y que ganas con hacer eso…?...-le dijo su Mónica su amiga.

Es que fue algo que no pensé…yo le mire ahí y solo maneje…- contesto Tanya nerviosa.

Sé porque lo hiciste y es para compararte con ella…no somos tontas ya somos adultas…-

Me dolió ver que el…el…es como otra persona…-

Es el mismo William la única diferencia está en que ese hombre ya no es más tu esposo…ahora ese hombre es la pareja de esa mujer.

Como superar todos estos sentimientos…?...-pregunto la castaña estresada del cumulo de emociones que tenía en el pecho.

Divorciándote y dejándole atrás…-contesto Mónica mirándola a los ojos.

Yo quiero que el regrese a mi lado Mónica…le amo con el corazón y estaría dispuesta a todo por recuperarlo…-dijo Tanya desesperada, lo cierto es que ese deseo profundo que tenia nunca lo había externado.

Su amiga le tomo de las manos y le miro a los ojos…-tu sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, eres una gran mujer, eres valiosa, hermosa, buena madre, buena hija, buena esposa y te mereces lo mejor…lo mejor.

Tanya sentía que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente mientras su corazón latía rápidamente…

William no es más tu esposo…ese hombre se quedo en el recuerdo es pasado y el no regresara a tu lado…ama a quienes lo merecen y por favor date la oportunidad de saberte única y merecedora de la felicidad…

Mony es que todo es duro…tan duro…

Duele yo se que duele mucho pero duele más alimentar una esperanza que no existe…esa mujer con la que esta es menor tiene mil oportunidades porque con ella vivirá todo lo que no vivió a tu lado…es reinventar a otra persona a la que tu nunca conociste...

Es que es difícil…-dijo Tanya llorando.

Es difícil pero esta es la realidad…la realidad que ahora tienes en tus manos…tú decides…-afirmo Mónica quien había superado ya su divorcio y podría decir que era feliz.

Y me gusta cuando te pones así…-dijo la rubia mirando a Albert a los ojos…

Así como…- dijo el sonriente mientras le daba algunos giros entre sus brazos…

Así…todo meloso y amoroso conmigo…-afirmo ella mientras se paraba y se miraban a los ojos…

Estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano de ella…le amaba como nunca creyó antes amar…Candice se acerco a él y le miro a los ojos…

Ahora quiero consentirte…-afirmo ella mientras o jalaba de la mano y caminaban hacia su habitación ella se sentó y sin más le saco el gran amiguito mientras lo llevaba a su boca.

La tersura y calidez de la boca de Candice le hizo sentir que sus piernas se doblaban, dios era como si el cielo estuviera entre su…su…

Dios Candice…dios…- dijo él con la voz entrecortada y con el deseo en su piel.

* * *

Tanya se miro al espejo y se pregunto porque a ella le había pasado esto…no estaba para nada gorda, tenía un cabello hermoso y…varios años más.

Era obvio que nunca se compararía con esa mujercita…era bastante joven, no tenía hijos, bonita tal vez, cero flacidez, piel tersa, aventurera…surfeaba…

Tanya respiro hondo y simplemente se fue a dormir se envolvió entre las colchas dejando de pensar en todo eso que le hacía solo daño.

* * *

Albert miraba a Candice durmiendo como bendita, sin preocupaciones…lo cierto es que el estaba preocupado por todo lo que vendría aunque frente a ella demostrara otras situaciones.

La amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo…pero también a renunciar a sus hijos…ellos crecerían y tal vez después le juzgarían.

Sentirse preocupado era natural, porque la cuestión de manejar una empresa y los negocios podría hacerlo bien, sin embargo todo lo relacionado a su vida personal y a todas esas decisiones tal vez precipitadas sin duda le estaban dando dolores de cabeza.

Candice era una gran mujer y estaba seguro que le amaba como el…pero tenía algo que le llevaba en desventaja…era soltera sin hijos.

Ella era libre de amar a cualquiera que quisiera y no podría reprocharle nada si de pronto se cansara de tal o cual situación.

La abrazo y le pidió a dios que todo saliera bien…el se comprometió secretamente amarle y serle fiel…cerro los ojos con la esperanza de ser feliz.

* * *

Hola...que tal con nuestra pareja al parecer salieron bien librados y fueron afortunados de que Tanya no les hiciera una escena, es complicada la situación de estos tres me pongo en los zapatitos de la esposa y snif...snif...pass...pum...ah no eso si cero violencia, pero bueno ahora si que las cosas se pondrán buenas e intensas.

Lo que me preocupa es que el amor de estos en verdad sea fuerte y duradero...quiero verlos como reaccionan paso a paso...así mismo mil gracias por seguir la historia como puedo escribo y subo los capítulos en misión secreta...pero en fin todo sea por continuar con pecado ahora redención, gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentirme de verdad contenta les contesto aquí abajo les deseo un feliz día...chaiiiiitoooo!

* * *

Patty: tks...aquí escribiendo rapidísimo...saludos!

Carito Andrew: La verdad es que cuando me anime a escribir esta historia que hacia mucho tiempo rondaba mi cabeza me la pensé mucho porque soy esposa y sin duda las personas que pasan por eso son admirables mirarlas sacar la casta por sus pequeños...los sentimientos son fuertes pero vale mas la pena uno mismo...te felicito por eso y dios aunque quita da con la otra mano los mejores deseos para ti y tu familia...las relaciones son comunicación, respeto, amor y dios...así que nuestros guapos esperemos que salgan bien librados de esto...saludos y gracias por tu comentario que hace un aporte importante.

Stormaw: Gracias...pues literal aquí voy poco a poco ya me siento mucho mejor...Creo que es cierto lo que dices en ocasiones las mujeres solemos dar por echo cosas anticipadas, estas enamorada de alguien y ya te ves con hijos, boda y morir agarrados de la mano...ahora si que en eso Candice esta pensando sin embargo el paquete del rubio es otro y es donde la situación se complica...esperemos lo mejor...mientras que los padres de Candy están creando su historia.

Josie: Digamos que Candice y Elizabeth están en un proceso donde se tienen que incorporar a sus nuevas vidas, sea o no que le cedan la custodia de Shiloh al rubio tarde que temprano tendrá que llevar a sus hijos con Candice e integrarles en su vida...no queda de otra...Kendrick la tiene dificil pero no imposible...eso si cuando amas luchas con todo por estar ahí presente y gozando de la vida con esa persona...gracias por tu comentario y ya voy mejorando saludos!

Tania Elizabeth: si...creo que podría existir una relación buena siempre y cuando exista la comunicación entre ambas...ademas de que nuestro rubio este ahí al pendiente de todo siendo padre y pareja...gracias por tu comentario y seguir la historia...saludos!


	15. FRENTE A LA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 15**

 **FRENTE A LA REALIDAD.**

Me siento muy nerviosa por ti Albert…-dijo Candice mientras el rubio se terminaba de acomodar la corbata.

Como me veo…?...-

Bien…no estás nervioso o algo así…?...-pregunto ella mientras le miraba a los ojos.

No…-contesto el rubio secamente, la verdad es que le ponía más nervioso toda la situación que se suscitara después de este juicio.

Albert tengo miedo de que las cosas no salgan bien y después todo esto se vuelva en tu contra…-

Tranquilízate, lo único que puede pasar es que la juez dictamine que mi hija viva con nosotros o no…tenemos tiempo para apelar visitas con ellos.

Pero que deseas tu…?... lo cierto es que esto era complicado por donde le miraras pensaba ella con estres.

Quiero ver a mis hijos de manera normal, bueno lo más normal que se pueda y quiero una familia contigo…-dijo el directamente viéndola a los ojos.

Bien…rezare para que todo salga bien…-afirmo ella nerviosa con los nervios a flor de piel.

Albert había acordado con Candice que ella se quedara en el departamento, lo cierto es que tal vez su presencia en ese momento podría ser utilizada en su contra, salio de ahí con la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran, Candice por su parte esperaba buenas nueva.

* * *

Zac el abogado le había comentado que la visita de la trabajadora social habían sido con resultados buenos y favorables para William.

Buen día estás listo…?..-dijo Zac mientras le estrechaba la mano al rubio que lucía impecable.

Si…-contesto él mientras miraba acercarse a su hermano Clarck.

Venga…pensé que te vería por la casa hermano…-ambos se dieron un cordial abrazo.

Es que Candice vino conmigo y no deseaba dejarla sola, la verdad es que aprovechamos estos días para surfear un poco…-contesto William.

Si me imagine eso…-

Creo que sería bueno que entráramos…-dijo Clarck mirando a los hermanos que asintieron, la verdad es que podría haber estrés pero parecía que los Andrew siempre tenía todo bajo control.

* * *

Tanya estaba sentada con sus abogados cuando miro a entrar a su aun esposo la verdad es que se sentía tan nerviosa de verle…se miraba como recordar guapo, lucia como ese William el padre de sus hijos…

Respiro hondo y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarla, claro estaba en Australia con esa mujer.

Shiloh estaba esperando detrás en una oficina aparte, su madre le había arreglado el cabello como hacía años lo hacía…se sentía con muchos nervios…su abuela le había dicho que ella tenía la decisión.

La juez entro y todos estaban ahí con expectantes...-Buen día estamos todos presentes…la familia Sidney es la base fundamental de nuestra sociedad, pero cuando los intereses de los padres toman diferentes rumbos nuestro primordial objetivo es el bienestar de los menores.

Tengo aquí un expediente con un divorcio contencioso…-la juez reviso los documentos mientras Albert y Tanya miraba expectantes.

Bien William Albert Andrew y Tanya Brigdes, hablare con su hija para saber que es la situación en la que ella actualmente está viviendo…

Todos se pusieron de pie mientras la juez se levantaba y los abogados le seguían.

Tanya estaba ahí con el alma en un hilo no sabía qué era lo que le preguntarían a su hija y que sería lo que ella diría, lo cierto es que estaba preocupada y aterrorizada.

Jacob estaba detrás de ella sentado, la verdad es que había decidido presentarse como apoyo y así lo estaba haciendo colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

Bien…tu nombre es Shiloh Andrew…tienes 13 años cumplidos…-

Si...-dijo la chiquilla de cabellos castaños.

Perfecto soy Gisselle Macgreen…espero que pudieras contestarme algunas preguntas…-

Si…-contesto Shiloh nerviosa mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y sentía que su respiración se agitaba.

Bien…tú vives con tu madre y tu hermano…-

Así es…-afirmo la castaña.

Perfecto…dime porque ya no quieres estar con ellos…se que tus padres están en un proceso de separación pero no es mejor para ti estar con tu mama y tu hermano…mmm…Scott se llama tu hermano...-dijo Giselle.

Es que yo extraño mucho a mi papá…-contesto ella mientras miraba a la juez quien tenía que ser por completo imparcial.

Pero no sería también una opción ver a tu papa en la semana a irte a vivir con él a Escocia, tal vez si crecieras con tu hermano y ellos…-

Mi mama siempre me está gritando y todo el tiempo se la pasa enojada conmigo…-dijo Shiloh nerviosa.

Te ha golpeado alguna vez…?...-pregunto Giselle mirando a la niña.

Una vez de abofeteo porque yo le dije cosas que no le gustaron…-contesto Shiloh sin querer claro que sin imaginarse la magnitud de las palabras.

Bien…ella que comportamiento tiene contigo y tu hermano…- pregunto Giselle pues ahora mismo estaba leyendo que el divorcio era contencioso por parte de la madre…esto olía a mujer despechada.

No entiendo…?...-contesto Shiloh.

Bueno tus padres se han separado, cuando él vivía con ustedes tu mama como era con tu hermano y contigo…?...-

Shiloh respiro hondo…-cuando mi papa vivía con nosotros era feliz, mi mama nos hacia postres, salíamos de paseo seguido y siempre sonreía, nos daba besos y abrazos…

Cada cuando veías a tu papa por semana…?...-

Mi papa es piloto aviador, el viajaba mucho pero lo veíamos dos a tres veces a la semana, había tiempo que una vez o así…dependía de sus viajes y siempre nos traía regalos…-Eleonor miro la sonrisa de la pre adolescente.

Cuando tu papa se separa de tu mamá…ella cambio su comportamiento…?...- la juez estaba anotando todo la chica había salido bien en sus exámenes psicológicos.

Si…ella llora mucho y esta siempre enojada, no tiene tiempo para nosotros…yo siempre le digo que no llore y se enoja…-dijo Shiloh mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Dime porque crees que tu vivirás mejor con tu papá…?...- dijo Eleonor mirándole a los ojos estaba segura de que algo había ahí.

Es que mi papa siempre me ha querido mucho, el es estricto pero siempre trata de ser justo y le interesamos...-Shiloh en cierto modo estaba siendo demasiado honesta, pues a pesar de la molestia aun seguía siendo una niña.

Digamos que es justo y tu mama no es justa por el momento…tal vez tu mama esta triste porque una separación siempre es difícil de asimilar…-afirmo Eleonor tratando de que la chiquilla entendiera.

Si…pero yo quisiera estar con los dos…-contesto Shiloh mientras se miraba sus manos entrelazadas.

Ese es el problema…tu sabes que tu padre tiene una pareja …tal vez tu madre más adelante haga lo mismo...- Eleonor trataba de ser lo mas realista sin llegar a herir a la niña.

Si…yo sé que mi papa tiene novia.-

Seria para ti difícil adaptarte a vivir con ella y tu papa…-Shiloh miro a la juez y suspiro hondo.

* * *

Albert miraba el reloj ya había pasado algo de tiempo y la juez no salía, lo cierto es que justo ahora pensaba en solo dos posibilidades. Que su hija viviera con el…o que el viviera sin su hija…no existía de otra mas, lo cierto es que tarde que temprano Tanya cedería o la ley le daría mejores posibilidades una custodia compartida tal vez.

Tanya miraba a lo lejos al rubio y tenía tantas ganas de hablar con el tratarlo de que recapacitara en sus errores…pero era imposible.

Suspiro hondo y miro sus manos ya vacías…sin William, sin su matrimonio y tal vez sin su única hija.

Creo que se están tardando mucho no crees Will…-dijo Clarck angustiado también.

Es el tiempo que la juez tenga que platicar con Shiloh para ver si da un fallo o tal vez nos vuelva a citar…-afirmo el rubio mirando su celular.

Pareces demasiado tranquilo…-afirmo Clarck sorprendido, pues conocía a su hermano y en ocasiones esa actitud era como si no tuviera corazón.

Tú sabes que no tengo más que dos opciones…-afirmo Will.

Lo sé, solo que es tu hija y yo la verdad me sentiría nervioso…demasiados nervioso…-afirmo el hermano del rubio.

Al poco rato salió la juez junto con los abogados…todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie mientras ella se sentaba pidiendo a los abogados que se acercaran.

Después de hablar con ellos unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no podría dar siquiera un buen veredicto…

Bien…he hablado con Shiloh Andrew y creo que ustedes como padres de la menor deberían de llegar a un acuerdo de divorcio…no tendríamos esta audiencia si la custodia fuera compartida, una pre adolescente necesita de sus padres en esta etapa…-afirmo Giselle mirando a Tanya y a William.

Su señoría hemos presentado todos los elementos que la corte nos ha solicitado…-afirmo Zac.

Lo sé…tienen resultados positivos, pero también tengo que ver la documentación que la otra parte nos muestra para poder antes dar mi veredicto…así que por pospongo la audiencia de patria potestad para el siguiente mes.

Sin más el día había terminado con más dudas que resultados…Tanya estaba temblando del estrés que le ocasionaba perder a su hija.

Albert salió de la junta acompañado de su hermano y el abogado mientras Tanya sollozaba en los brazos de Jacob; no había cruzado siquiera una mirada con ella.

Salieron de ahí sin poder mirar siquiera a Shiloh quien esperaba a su madre en compañía de su abuela…quien la abrazaba.

* * *

Mira quiero serte sincero, los argumentos que tu hija está presentado para mudarse contigo tal vez no sean del todo validos para la juez…digamos que ahora mismo la decision de ella radicara en la salud emocional de Tanya...-afirmo Zac.

Podría tomarlos como un estado de rebeldía…?...-soltó William mientras la mesera les servía café.

No tanto como un estado de rebeldía, si no que tal vez tomo como consecuencia el hecho de que hay un divorcio contencioso…cederte por completo la custodia no indica que su madre no pueda pasar días con ella.-afirmo Zac.

Entonces sería una custodia compartida, pero eso también podría suceder de manera natural con un divorcio bien avenido.- afirmo Clarck.

Lo que podría suceder es que lleguemos a un acuerdo de divorcio para el bienestar de los chicos…-contesto el rubio.

Pero eso sería fabuloso…tu podrías casarte con Candice…-Zac miro a William con cara de es en serio.

No me mires así…estoy enamorado y comprometido…y si me casaría de nuevo…- afirmo Albert, pues tenía conocidos que se divorciaban y parecían también firmar un pacto de jamás casarse, a él eso simplemente no le pasaba estaba feliz con Candice.

Cada quien decide qué hacer con su vida…la cuestión es que no se qué vertiente pueda tomar todo esto…-afirmo honesto el abogado mientras William le miraba.

Como que no sabes…tenemos posibilidades dividas…-afirmo Clark con lo que el abogado había dicho.

O al fin un divorcio o la custodia de mi hija…-Zac solo sonrió de lado, lo cierto es que estaba seguro de ganar la custodia de la chica pero tal vez sería mejor ya un divorcio por la sana.

* * *

De verdad es que todo esto no creo que deba de seguir Tanya perderás a Shiloh…ella le dijo a la juez que quiere vivir con su padre…- lo cierto es que su mama estaba sumamente estresada por toda la situación.

Mira te recomendaría primero que se calmaran un poco y ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más lógico…-

Si podríamos ser lógicas una vez pero tú sabes Arthur que mi hija resulta no querer cederle el divorcio a ese mal hombre…-afirmo Clemence.

No es tan fácil madre…-contesto Tanya abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

Yo considero que lo mejor que podrías hacer es llegar a un buen divorcio, además de que es bastante comodo para ti en cuestión económica…-afirmo Arthur mirando a Tanya quien solo suspiro.

* * *

Candice miraba el reloj y suspiraba, lo cierto es que amaba estar en la tabla y surfear…podría decirse que la estaba pasando bomba en Australia.

Tomo la tabla y se adentro al mar…sus pensamientos estaban muy intranquilos con toda esta situación con el rubio.

Albert llego al apartamento y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí…se aflojo la corbata y se quito el saco…el aroma maderoso impregno el lugar además de su fuerte presencia.

Era como si con solo su presencia bastaba para marcar territorio donde se parara…la miro en la playa con ese bikini color rojo que le incitaba siempre a desnudarla y poseerla donde estuviera.

Respiro hondo y sintió que su amiguito como que deseaba despertar y de pronto ser mimado…se sentó en el cómodo sillón mientras miraba a la rubia nadando en la tabla.

La verdad es que tenía pocas oportunidades para verla con detenimiento…era un gran ser humano con sus defectos como cualquier otra persona pero sin duda una mujer que merecía mucho más de lo que él podría darle.

Pero no por eso se rendiría, ahora mismo estaban comprometidos con una promesa de casarse y formar su propia familia.

Sin embargo el tenía dos hijos y aun una esposa…se levanto del sillón y suspiro hondo…camino y se sirvió un whisky.

Su mirada le guió hacia Candice quien salía de la playa mientras se acostaba en la arena y cerraba los ojos…estaba cansada.

Albert se cuestiono si estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por esa mujer a la que amaba tanto…ceder incluso a sus hijos a Tanya con tal de lograr casarse con Candice…seria eso de verdad posible.

Era egoísta en muchos aspectos pero también la vida era sabia, criabas a los hijos para que ellos después te dejaran a tu suerte con tu vida y al final la única persona que estaría a tu lado siempre seria tu pareja.

Pero en su caso siempre tuvo un excelente ejemplo con sus padres…suspiro hondo…amaba a Candice mas que a nada pero también amaba a sus hijos...Que hacer…ella lo soportaría…el soportaría…?... Miro a la rubia mientras un par de chicos se acercaban a ella.

* * *

Hola…vimos que sabes tomar bien la tabla…- dijo uno sonriente de cabellos castaños.

Si…gracias…-contesto Candice.

No eres de por aquí verdad…bueno es que no te habíamos visto surfeando en esta zona…-afirmo el chico pelirrojo.

No…estoy de vacaciones…-dijo la rubia de pronto no sintiéndose del todo segura, pues en esa playa que solía ser un poco mas privada las olas solían ser solo para ella y Albert.

De hecho regularmente no hay surfistas por esta área…-respondió ella.

Si…mi padre tiene un departamento aquí mismo digamos que estamos también de paso…mi nombre es Ken y el es mi amigo Omar venimos de Miami.

De verdad…mi nombre es Candice…yo viví en Miami hace algún tiempo ya…-contesto al rubia sonriente.

Qué buena onda…las olas allá son hermosas…-contesto Omar el chico de las pecas graciosas y cabellos rojos.

Si…la verdad es que extraño mucho vivir ahí…-dijo ella mientras a lo lejos Albert le miraba conversar animadamente algo que le molesto mucho pero al mismo tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de que ella era joven…

Y vives aquí en Australia o que paso que dejaste Florida…?...- le pregunto Ken mirándola con atención.

Candice estaba por decir que se había casado…pero ella no estaba casada…de pronto se sintió un poco mal…- me comprometí es todo.

El amor…bueno así es esto…pero no eres muy joven para pensar en casarte…?...- le cuestiono Omar con cara de sorpresa.

No lo creo…-dijo ella mientras alguien más se acercaba…era Albert con su presencia que imponía.

Hola cariño he regresado…-dijo el rubio mientras los dos jóvenes de escasos 20 anos le miraban con sorpresa, a sabiendas de que ese era el prometido.

Hola Albert…- la rubia se acerco a él y le beso en los labios mientras el rubio le colocaba la mano debajito de la cintura para darles a entender que esa mujercita era solo para él.

Ellos son Ken y Omar…creo que son vecinos…-dijo Candice.

Qué bien…mi nombre es William…-el rubio se presento.

Que tal…es que nos acercamos para decirle que surfea como en Miami…-comento Ken con nervios mientras Omar solo sonreía.

Si…ella vivió ahí por muchos años…-respondió Albert con cara de largo.

Nos vemos tenemos que seguir buscando olas...- dijo ken mientras ambos desaparecían en el mar.

Que paso…?...- le cuestiono Albert a Candice mientras ella solo sonreía.

De que…?...- contesto la rubia mirándole a los ojos.

Me marcho y regreso encontrándote rodeada de algunos muchachos…-Candy no pudo evitar no reírse.

Vamos Albert eso sí que me hizo reír…la verdad es que me siento hasta como importante…-dijo ella divertida mientras el rubio la apretaba fuertemente hacia él.

No me gusta sentir celos…tu eres mía…-Candice se sorprendió mientras el rubio la apretaba con el y la besaba fuertemente la besaba con pasión.

Una pasión que se desbordaba por todo el aire…fluía como el mar con esa fuerza y tranquilidad que una vez furioso arrasaba sin dejar nada a su paso.

Subieron al departamento donde solo se guiaron por las caricias…la piel desnuda de Candice quedo expuesta mientras las manos de Albert se apoderaban de sus redondos pechos…

Amasaba lentamente mientras le seguía besando con pasión…Candice sentía que cada paso que daba era como en nubes de algodón…

Nubes de algodón que le incendiaban la piel…su respiración estaba entrecortada…jadeante…arrítmica…Sintió como Albert la tomaba de las suaves nalgas y la colocaba en la barra del desayunador.

Dios…estaba helado…pero su premio fue al sentir como él se adentraba era como si toda su piel se pusiera chinita…se mordió el labio mientras el entraba lentamente.

Después los movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y fuertes…Albert se apodero de un pezón mientras con sus manos tomaba el respingado trasero hundiéndose más rápido y más rápido…

Sentía que la vida misma estaba ahí…a quien jodidos podría engañar…amaba a esa mujer y estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus hijos con tal de conservar a Candice…algún día tendría que dar explicaciones sin duda…pero ahora su felicidad era lo único que valía mas…

El merecía ser feliz como ella…la amaba y haría todo por ella y por el futuro que les esperaba.

Candice cerró los ojos cuando la explosión de miles de sensaciones fluía por su cuerpo…llenando cada espacio de ella con el jugo amoroso de Albert…Era como una fusión perfecta…una fusión exacta y sin igual…

Candice miraba al rubio mientras el solo le sonreía la tenia ahí cerquita de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas…- te ves siempre así de guapo.

No lo sé…me siento normal, bueno después de hacerte el amor cualquier hombre estaría feliz…-respondió el rubio.

Hablaras conmigo…-

De que quieres hablar…de que te amo con locura y que quiero ser feliz así siempre…hacer el amor contigo lo que me resta de vida aunque tenga que tomar pastillitas azules…-

Por dios Albert eres siempre tan exagerado…venga mi amor dime como te fue con la audiencia…- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

No lo sé aun…se suspendió para un mes más creo…tal vez tengamos que regresar a Escocia y después volver porque esto va para largo…-afirmo el rubio.

De verdad…?-

Si Candy, en cierta forma para mi estaría mejor porque tal vez pueda solucionar todo esto del divorcio…muero porque seas mi esposa…-el rubio hundió su cara en pecho cálido de Candice mientras su mano tomaba su breve espalda.

Albert me haces sentir intranquila…-confeso ella.

Mi hija declaro que desea vivir conmigo, pero estamos en proceso de divorcio es todo…tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo para que mis hijos estén con su madre y compartamos custodia…-dijo el mirándole a la cara.

Eso es bueno para todos…-contesto Candice.

Así es…lo cierto es que te necesito más que nunca mi amor…te amo…-

Cuentas conmigo Albert…ya verás que las cosas serán para vivir mejor…y ser felices…-respondió ella sonriente.

Algo que al rubio parecía no serle cierto pero amaba el optimismo de Candice y mas a ella…respiro hondo su perfume y la apretó contra su cuerpo…el resolvería todo…y la haría feliz.

* * *

No soy experta en esto de las demandas es un tanto historia de televisión...pero es complicado y delicado que nuestro rubio este cediendo a sus hijos para estar con Candice aunque en cierta forma es verdad lo que dice el; nuestros padres nos crían y después volamos del nidito...en ocasiones ni tiempo tenemos para ellos...eso si olvidarse de los hijos contando con todos los recursos para estar a su lado no se vale...yo lucharía y ustedes...?

Gracias de corazón por seguir la historia, se que trato de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo lamentablemente mi trabajo no me lo permite como antes...ahora mismo busco seguir adelante con la historia que dará para mucho mas...les deseo un fin semana hermoso o un gran día...besos !

Aquí contesto a ustedes por sus hermosos reviews:

Zafiro azul cielo. es verdad lo que dices cuantas ocasiones no vemos mujeres que hasta uno dice que son lindas y dan un poco de celitos que trabajen junto al marido pero cuando tu eres segura del amor de tu pareja y dia a dia lo trabajas con detalles pues no tienes porque temblar...Y candice tiene que ir paso a paso crear una familia integrada es complicado y mas cuando existen adolescentes de por medio...tks...! me encanta que siempre tienes un buen comentario saludos!

Stormaw. Si es difícil escribir esto cuando tu estas del lado de Tanya pero si no puedes sola siempre hay un profesional que te saca de eso y si no desde adentro y por tus hijos no queda de otra mas que seguir con la vida, se que cuando se van no regresan y si regresan es porque nadie lo quiso...tks por seguir presente con tus reviews saludos!

Patty a. Te prometo que tratare de no hacerlos sufrir mucho...cuidate!


	16. CAMBIOS

**CAPITULO 16**

 **CAMBIOS**

Bien en todo caso acá te espero…perfecto…-sin más Stear colgó el teléfono mientras Paty le miraba con atención.

Que paso…?...-

Resulta que regresara William antes de tiempo porque al parecer han pospuesta la audiencia…-contesto el castaño.

Entonces aun no saben quién se queda con la niña…que complicado para su mama perderla…-dijo Paty con el corazón apachurrado.

La verdad es que lo mejor sería divorciarse y resolver las cosas como gente civilizada…evitarse todo este sufrimiento pero Tanya al parecer está enojada con William y resulta toda esta telenovela de venganza…- contesto Stear.

Yo pienso que si esto me pasara a mí lo mejor sería que nos divorciáramos y tu vieras a nuestro hijo de manera normal…suficiente el trauma de ver a los padres separados como para todavía hacernos la vida miserable.

Stear miraba a Paty el había ya pasado por el proceso de separación y la verdad es que era amargoso pero tenía siempre su lado bueno…-La verdad es que me siento contento de tenerte como mi esposa.

Vamos Stear no seas barberillo...-contesto la castaña sonriente mientras el solo suspiraba.

* * *

Es un honor siempre atenderte mi estimado William…-dijo el pelinegro.

George es un honor para mí estar aquí…tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer…-afirmo el rubio.

Claro…dime cómo va el caso…?...-

Se aplazo creo que un mes mas…- contesto el rubio mirando

Esto siempre es tardado cuando hay un divorcio de por medio…pero la justicia llegara…-el rubio se preguntaba si de verdad Tanya le daría la libertad que el necesitaba.

* * *

Dios me siento tan feliz de verte…-dijo Dory mientras Candice le sonreía la verdad es que le había extrañado era una gran amiga.

También te he echado de menos…bueno de verdad creo que todo lo echo de menos cada día…-afirmo Candice la verdad es que Dory era la única amiga que tenia y le conocí tan bien que hasta ella misma podría sorprenderse.

Venga mujer las cosas no pueden ser tan malas…-le contesto Dory mirándole a los ojos…-Aunque creo que hay más problemas que placeres en el paraíso, te trata mal Will.

No…nada de eso, la verdad es que me trata muy bien y me da todo lo que necesito…-afirmo la rubia sonriente.

La verdad es que hace días sabia que vendrías a verme te echo de menos como no tienes idea, ahora mismo me adapto a esto de estar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sé que esa pancita va bien verdad…-dijo sonriente la rubia.

Si…ya con cinco meses casi seis la verdad es que me siento cansada…pero estoy feliz mi Georgy es tan bueno conmigo…-menciono Dory.

Como le haces…?...-la castaña sabía que Candice estaba ahí porque tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle de echo ella tenía mucho por decirle después de soñarle tanto.

No entiendo tu pregunta…-

Tu sabes mi situación y ahora con todo esto…- respondió casi de inmediato la rubia.

Es difícil adaptarse a un hombre que tiene hijos porque su presencia se divide sin querer…en mi caso es distinto pues George digamos que tiene hijos mayores y pues yo soy como la cerecita del pastel…claro que también me pregunto si amara a nuestro hijo como lo hace con los mayores…- respondió Dory mientras la rubia ponía atención.

Son situaciones por completo diferentes…-le respondió Candice y era lógico.

Sigues con el estigma de la amante que le robo el marido a la mujer sumisa y leal…vamos Candice claro esta que las situaciones son distintas, la cosas es que desafortunadamente Will se enamoro de ti sin hacer las cosas bien.

Lo sé…es complicado no culparme…- Dory sentía pesar por su amiga ella se merecía lo mejor.

Mira…yo siento que lo mejor hubiera sido mantener todo esto de bajo perfil y tal vez seguir trabajando en lo mismo…a mi punto de vista te precipitaste demasiado…-afirmo la castaña quien primero decía que se arrojara a sus brazos.

Pero tu antes me animaste y yo…bueno es que más bien yo tome la decisión y lo acepte a él.

Si…tienes toda la razón se ama una sola vez, pero desgraciadamente esta vida es como un circulito que gira…-respondió Dory.

Léeme las cartas…-soltó sin más la rubia…algo que claramente su amiga adoraba hacer pero ahora con el embarazo trataba de limitarse con eso de las energías.

No puedo Candice con mi embarazo trato de no forzarme con todo esto de las energías…-contesto la castaña mientras miraba en su amiga una mirada triste.

En eso tienes razón ahora mismo tu bebe necesita estar tranquilo…-

Lo sé…pero puedo leerte la mano…en eso no creo que tenga problemas…-afirmo la castaña mientras la rubia le extendía la mano y suspiraba hondo.

Vaya…veamos…mmm…viajes y mas viajes…círculos cerrados y mas viajes cambios de residencia…sabes es curioso verte siempre en mis sueños que te la pasas de un lugar a otro pero lo raro es que ya no eres aeromoza...

No comprendo…-respondió la rubia.

Yo tampoco comprendo mucho…amor…felicidad…luego viaje…viaje y mas viaje…creo que más bien no puedo descifrar lo que tienes…-sin mucho afán soltó la mano de la rubia mientras acariciaba su pancita.

La verdad es que justamente estoy fuera de mi casa…de viaje…-contesto divertida Candice.

No es exactamente eso…pero tienes razón…lo cierto es que siempre que te veo en mis sueños estas en un avión, luego caminas por la playa y sonríes…estas con alguien feliz…-afirmo la castaña.

Claro estoy con Albert en casa…o tal vez aquí en Australia con todo estos cambios no sé si el este planteándose regresar a vivir aquí para estar cerca de sus hijos…-dijo la rubia.

Tal vez sería lo mejor para todos…creo que sería más sano también para ti porque así podrías convivir con los dos hijos de Will solo por poco tiempo aunque suene mal…- Dory se levanto pensando un poco en el té de limpieza del aura.

Pero no creo que eso sea tan bueno, yo sabía que Albert estaba casado y en todo caso debí de aceptarlo así…-respondió Candice.

Dory tomo un poco del frasco y le echo a la tetera, mientras miraba otro frasco y vaciaba otro poco de otro lado…sirvió el agua y le puso al fuego…-desde mi punto de vista es que el amor es bueno cuando es puro.

Dorothy no te entiendo…-dijo la rubia confundida.

Lo sé…me pasa todo el tiempo en ocasiones ni yo se que digo o como interpretar mis sueños, lo único que si tengo claro de ti es que necesitas ser fuerte muy fuerte y seguir a tu intuición porque el corazón en ocasiones se equivoca.

La verdad es que me siento un tanto confundida con todo esto de la custodia…del divorcio…y…

Tienes miedo de que las cosas fracasen y la separación llegue…-soltó Dory sin más mientras ambas se miraban con sorpresa y eso era justo lo que la rubia sentía…miedo…

* * *

En todo caso tal vez con el nuevo personal a cargo las cosas cambien, mira sinceramente considero que la elección de Sofía como personal fue muy rápida, cuando mire su currículo no fue algo que sinceramente me sorprendiera…-afirmo secamente George.

Lo sé…la verdad es que tal vez optamos por tener a personal que en cierta forma está capacitado en algunas nuevas aéreas pero erramos en lo clásico.

Lo clásico es garantía…-afirmo George mientras ambos sonreían.

Tal vez hablar con ella y poner los puntos claros sobre la mesa…

Es lo mínimo, tu sabrás hacer las cosas bien…confió en ello…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Dime que se siente ser padre de nuevo…-soltó sin más Albert logrando que el pelinegro sonriera de lado.

Tengo dos hijos mayores y la verdad es un tanto aventurado a mi edad tener hijos cuando se que tal vez no conozca ni a mis nietos.

Eres demasiado negativo George…-contesto el rubio.

No lo soy, pero a mis 44 años no creo dure otros 50 para ver a mis hijos llegar a tanto…-afirmo el pelinegro seguro de lo que decía y es que en cierta forma era verdad.

Tal vez tengas un poco de razón…-respondió William.

Que pasa…tienes algo que deseas decirme…-afirmo George.

Santo cielo no eres Dorothy…-ambos rieron porque al parecer ya estaban tan acoples que hasta compartían poderes por asi decirlo.

No…es solo intuición…-

Me siento preocupado por mi relación con Candice y quisiera ceder todo para que pueda estar a mi lado cuando esto se ponga feo…-hasta el mismo Albert se sorprendió de tal confesión que venía desde adentro.

Nunca te había visto del todo inseguro William, pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es terminar con lo que tienes primero…llega a un acuerdo de divorcio, nadie construye encima de un edificio en ruinas.

Eso era cierto…primero se tenían que quitar los escombros, escarbar para los cimientos y construir de nuevo…lógica…

* * *

Tanya miraba el reloj mientras Scott yacía dormido en su cama…era hermoso como su padre, aunque tal vez no se le pareciera tanto pero algunos rasgos de el tenia…

Suspiro hondo mientras se levantaba y caminaba para salir de la habitación, Shiloh ahora mismo estaba con su madre para evitar cualquier clase de enfrentamiento con ella…

Bajo las escaleras y entro al despacho…ahí estaba la foto cuando ellos se habían casado, con su vestido blanco y el con esa sonrisa franca.

Se sentó en la silla que aún conservaba las marcas del rubio…ya no tenía ganas de llorar…ahora la vida le había quitado eso…lo único que deseaba era despertar del mal sueño.

* * *

Hola querida como te fue…?...-dijo George alegre mientras se acercaba a la castaña y le besaba los labios.

Hueles siempre tan bien que cada que llegas tengo ganas de que me desnudes y me hagas el amor…-el pelinegro solo sonrió, con esa mujer las situaciones incomodas en un principio le daban vergüenza pero ahora sin ellas se sentiría incompleto.

Lo sé querida…pero tenemos que tomarnos todo con calma…-respondió el pelinegro siempre tan propio con esa voz pausada y correcta…lo amaba.

Candice está hecha un nudo y la verdad es que me siento tan mal por ella…digo conozco a Will desde hace varios años atrás y puedo decirte que es un gran hombre…pero ahora Candice me gano.-

Lo sé…no te preocupes las cosas tarde que temprano toman su lugar…-respondió George mientras le sobaba él abultado vientre…

Georgy yo siento que sufrirán mucho…no me gustaría que les pasara eso…son buenos y merecen ser felices…-dijo preocupada de verdad…

No podemos hacer nada…no creo que pase algo tan desastroso conozco a William Andrew y sé que cuando toma una decisión esa no tiene vuelta de hoja…-

Fíjate que me pidió que le leyera las cartas…- Dory camino hacia la cocina mientras encendía la estufa para calentarle la cena a su esposo.

Me imagino que te negaste…-dijo George mientras se quitaba la cortaba y el saco.

Claro…la prioridad es mi bomboncito…le leí la mano…-

Por dios mujer luego no puedes dormir con esos raros sueños…- y claro que eran preocupaciones para él.

No me afecta lo que hice, pero si está destinada a muchos cambios y más cambios…-ambos se miraron y continuaron con sus tareas.

* * *

William miraba el reloj pues la rubia no estaba en casa y eso le ponía bastante nervioso, tan de solo de pensar que estaban en el mismo país que Tanya, le hacía sentirse preocupado de algún enfrentamiento verbal.

Se sirvió un Whisky y espero paciente, la verdad es que no tendría que preocuparse estaba siendo bastante paranoico…suspiro una vez mas y escucho que la puerta se abría.

Hola amor…tienes mucho tiempo esperándome…-dijo Candice sonriente mientras dejaba el bolso en el perchero.

No hace poco llegue…como te fue…?...- el rubio se levanto y la beso en los labios.

Bien…siempre es grato ver a Dory…la verdad es que extraño aquellos tiempos donde trabajábamos juntas…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Entonces quieres regresar a Australia para frecuentarla…?...- Candice miro al rubio con rareza.

No…de hecho para mi esta mejor vivir en Escocia, ahí es donde están mis padres amor…te pasa algo…?...-

Nada…tengo hambre…-

Si me imagine traje comida china…-sin mas de dispusieron a cenar.

* * *

Estaría feliz padre…por supuesto…bien…-Kendrick colgó el teléfono mirando a Elizabeth con expectativa.

Mis padres están que no se la creen que tenga una hija y tu haz regresado a mi lado…-afirmo el rubio sonriente.

De verdad…pero entonces…-

Quieren venir en cuanto se pueda, solo que mi madre está un poco mal de la presión y tiene cita médica, espero que en un par de meses nos visiten…tendremos que hacer todo esto ya oficial.

Elizabeth de pronto se sintió demasiado nerviosa…-Kendrick pero no he siquiera hablado con los chicos.

Venga entonces que vengan a comer…quiero conocerlos…- la castaña le sonrió…no tenían porque perder mas tiempo.

Estaba bien…paso por ellos a la escuela y los traigo…-dijo Elizabeth sonriente.

* * *

Por dios mujer deja de ser tan terca…-Nani miro a Lucy tratando de persuadirla después del desagradable y breve encuentro con Elizabeth.

Pasare porque tengo derecho…-dijo sin más topándose de frente con Kendrick quien tenía tomada de la mano a la castaña quien se quedo mirándola.

Necesito hablar contigo Kendrick…-soltó sin mas Lucy sonando molesta y por supuesto que alterando al rubio.

Que tendría que hablar contigo…?...- dijo el sin soltar a la castaña, por lo que Lucy se altero de mas.

Que se supones que haces con esta mujer…?...-soltó así mientras Elizabeth la miraba, claro que la reconocía la había visto un par de veces por el pueblo.

Esta mujer es mi esposa y disculpa pero no tengo que darte explicación alguna de mi vida personal…-afirmo él mientras los demás empleados se asomaban a lo que Nani comenzó a correrlos para hacer sus labores.

Quien es ella Kendrick…?...-pregunto la castaña pues la verdad es que para pedir explicaciones era porque algo sucedía de manera personal entre ellos dos.

Nadie…-

Nadie…no soy nadie Kendrick…de verdad dices eso, disculpa querida pero soy la mujer de este hombre quien ha calentado su cama por más de 10 largos años mientras tu ni siquiera existías…- Elizabeth la verdad es que tomo las cosas bien.

Pues gracias por cuidarlo por mí…créeme que yo pensé que él estaba muerto pero ahora que se goza de vida y salud pues estaré con él hasta mi último aliento…-Kendrick miro a la castaña con sorpresa.

De qué demonios hablas maldita mujer…-grito Lucy a quien le encantaba siempre ser el centro de atención y mas el centro de atención de Kendrick.

Por favor Lucy no hagas tanto escándalo de todo…nosotros nunca tuvimos algo formal y lo sabes, te ha ayudado estos años y creo que es justo para los dos ser felices…eres una gran mujer y es todo…-

No pienso solo dejar las cosas así Kendrick me conoces y tengo derecho…-el rubio la interrumpió.

No tienes derecho a nada porque no tienes nada conmigo ni mucho menos algo que reclamar, hace años que manteníamos una relación de conveniencia, pero ahora mi esposa esta a mi lado y es lo único que me importa…mi mujer y mis hijos.

Elizabeth se sintió más respaldada que nunca con esa frase mis hijos…pues en si solo Candice era su hija…-Comprendo que estés dolida pero la verdad es que no hay mucho que pelear…

Es tan fácil para ti que solo llegas después de fracasar para tomar al hombre que no te pertenece y no es justo, donde estuviste cuando Kendrick estaba muerto en vida…?...yo fui la única que le acompañe en su soledad y listo tu ahora solo dices que estas aquí por siempre…

No son las cosas como las dices Lucy ya no tenemos que hablar de algo que no existió…que te creaste tu sola…-dijo el rubio con cara de enfado.

O de verdad Kendrick…yo calenté tu cama por años, tuvimos noches enteras haciendo el amor, cuando estabas enfermo yo te cuide, te hacia la comida que te gustaba y estaba a tu lado amándote…ella quien es…?...-la pelirroja estaba por completo alterada.

Es la mujer a quien amo…amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón…lo siento si te lastime pero no pienso perder más mi tiempo para los años que me quedan de vida…es mi ultima palabra…

Lucy miro con rencor a Elizabeth y sin duda darse por vencida no estaba en sus planes podría incluso desprestigiarla por todo el pueblo.

Que tu felicidad dure tanto como un día soleado…-sin más la pelirroja salió de ahí mientras ambos se quedaban ahí sorprendidos por todo esto.

Lo siento tanto Elizabeth…-dijo Kendrick mirándola a los ojos…

No te preocupes…la verdad es que ambos teníamos que vivir de alguna forma, me siento mal de tener que hacer sufrir a esa mujer…-dijo Elizabeth quien admitía que todo lo que Lucy había dicho era cierto.

Mira…yo después de regresar viví solo sumido en el trabajo y acompañado de la depresión…mis padres se hacían viejos y mis hermanas en Alemania podrían atenderles mejor que yo…los servicios médicos allá son de mejor calidad…así que…

Kendrick…no es necesario que me expliques nada…yo me case tengo dos hijos de la persona que más daño me ha hecho en la vida y ahora estoy frente a ti…no tengo que perdonarte nada…-dijo Elizabeth con el corazón en la mano-

Te amo Elizabeth…

Yo a ti…-le respondió la castaña y es que para poder vivir el presente necesitaban dejar el pasado donde se había quedado ahora mismo lo más importante era su amor.

* * *

Te lo dije mujer…eres buena y no mereces que pase esto…haz tu vida con alguien más…-dijo a nani mirando a Lucy con pesar.

Le di muchos años de mi vida y siempre pensando en compartir mi vida con el…ahora viene esa mujer y se acaba todo…-contesto Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si…pero tu sabias que no era formal, ustedes las mujeres jóvenes se dejan arrastrar por las promesas falsas , las pasiones ocasionales…y esto sucede…sin un compromiso previo un hombre jamás se decidirá a formalizar nada…-

Lucy miro a la mujer de cabellos canosos y supo que era cierto; estaba siendo injusta con Kendrick cuando el siempre fue sincero con ella.

Yo no puedo amarte…busca a alguien que te merezca…-era su frase desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo habia escuchado despues de hacer el amor.

* * *

Elizabeth camino hacia la zona escolar para esperar a que sus hijos salieran…lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa pues justo ahora tener que explicarles ciertas cosas como su relación con Kendrick en especial a Sullivan pues no seria para nada fácil.

Hola mamá…-dijo sonriente el pequeño Sullivan mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

Como te fue en tu día hijo…?...-

Bien tengo muchos deberes escolares por hacer tengo hambre…que comemos hoy…

Es una sorpresa…-contesto la castaña mientras miraba caminar a su hija quien le sonreía a lo lejos aunque ella ya sabía que su mamá estaba intentando una relación con el padre de Candice moría de deseo de conocerlo.

Hola mamá…tengo hambre…-soltó sin más la castaña que era muy parecida a su madre.

Bueno pues les llevare a comer al hotel…mi jefe hizo una comida en nuestro honor.

Sullivan miro a su madre con descontento…-No quiero ir…

Yo si…tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Ken…bueno conocer el lugar donde trabajas mamá…-contesto sonriente Fanny.

Tú qué dices hijo…?...-

Bueno pues ni modo comeremos en el hotel…-dijo Sullivan mirándole con recelo.

Kendrick miraba la mesa que todo quedara perfecto, varias opciones de postre e incluso vino tinto para festejar que ese dia conocería a los hijos de su esposa…ahora si que solo faltaba Candice.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas lectoras la verdad es que literalmente estoy escribiendo de volada por que casi salgo del trabajo, algunas personas me preguntaban porque le había cambiado el nombre a la historia y lo hice por redimir el pecado así de simple, pero regresare a PECADO 2DA PARTE ya que en cierta forma se perdieron un poco y esspero no generar molestias en ustedes que son mis favoritas.

Espero les guste el capitulo y les mando saludos, me encantan sus reviews y saber que les gusta la historia...que tal con todo lo que paso hoy con Albert con temor por perder a Candice y ella por temor de perderlo a el...como dice Dorothy la vida es un circulo...complicado mas no eterno.

Los mejores deseos para ustedes mis lectoras y bueno le dejo las contestaciones de sus valiosos comentarios:

*Guest...Tu que harías en su lugar...?...yo pienso que haría lo justo para ser feliz...cerrar ciclos y comenzar una nueva historia...esperemos que Tanya recapacite...te asaludos!

*Patty...tan linda siempre acompañandome en las historias y asi es la vida dicen que 10% es la vida misma y el 90% es como reaccionas ante ella...sorprendente no...bueno todo marchara bien...saludos!

*Stormaw...si es lo mas sano pero no todos reaccionamos igual y mas cuando tu tienes que vivir con los mismos monotos dias de hace 10 años...la misma casa...el mismo ambiente...la misma cama...el mismo amor...es dificil y sin duda se necesita coraje, amor propio, valentia y una fuente de poder...los hijos, los padres y dios...no queda de otra...como dice la frase a un hombre se le lloran tres dias, despues de compras ropa, te pintas los labios y a pasear...gracias por tus comentarios que retroalimentan...saludos!


	17. SONRIE QUE ESO CONQUISTA

**CAPITULO 17**

 **SONRIE QUE ESO CONQUISTA**

Todo está listo…-dijo nani mirando al señor nervioso.

Espero que todo salga bien…-contesto el rubio nervioso mientras nani le sonreía.

Ya vera que si…-contesto ella caminando hacia la cocina.

Elizabeth dejo las mochilas en la casa y caminaron hacia el hostal, ella estaba que se moría de los nervios mientras que Fanny estaba ansiosa, pero Sullivan parecía molesto.

Venga no seas tan infantil…hazlo por mama.- dijo con cara de enfado Fanny mientras su hermano trataba de sonreír.

Bien pues listo…-abrió la puerta del hotel y entraron, caminaron por el pequeño lobbie mientras abría otra puerta y entraban.

Kendrick miro a una pequeña Elizabeth…y otro chico que no se parecía mucho a ella…sino a Brian Pickton.

Hola Kendrick buen día, mira quiero presentarte a mis hijos…ella es Sthepanie y el Sullivan…-dijo sonriente la castaña.

Hola chicos yo soy Kendrick…-

Mucho gusto…es idéntico a Can…-Sullivan miro a su hermana con cara de enfado…-esta idéntico el hotel a uno de Canadá.

Si verdad…-contesto él mientras estrechaba la breve mano de Sullivan quien solo le miraba con rareza.

Bien pues a que comer porque tengo hambre…-dijo el rubio mientras tomaban asiento; la comida había pasado bastante fluido a pesar de la molesta del pequeño quien estaba como estoico.

Por su parte Fanny estaba de lo más platicadora con el padre de Candice, aunque hablaban en ocasiones en clave todo lo que no entendiera Sullivan.

Espero que les guste el postre…-Nani se acerco con un carrito mientras el menor de los Pickton miraba lo que era un delicioso pastel de chocolate de echo parecía que era el mismo de Canadá.

Mira mamá…-dijo emocionado y sonriente mientras se servía a lo que Kendrick se sentía contento.

Pero ese postre tiene algo mas…-afirmo el rubio.

No creo que algo mas le entre…-contesto Fanny.

Helado de vainilla…-

Eso me gusta quiero helado con pastel mamá…-Kendrick le sirvió y miro a su esposa contenta…tal vez el comienzo no era tan malo.

* * *

Te sirvo otro más…-pregunto Candice mirando al rubio.

No gracias, creo que últimamente no hago más que comer…así que lo mejor será que me apure para la audiencia…-sin más se levanto.

Candice se sentó a desayunar mientras le miraba caminar apurado y despedirse de ella con un beso en la cabeza…-te marco en cuanto termine.

Que te vaya bien…-dijo ella mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse…el silencio del departamento le calo en el pecho…que pasaría ese día.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de comer fruta y menos hacerlo ella sola…se levanto y camino hacia el pequeño estudio donde se conectaría para leer algunos mensajes si es que tuviera.

* * *

No hay un acuerdo William…-

Eso quiere decir que…?...-

Te aseguro un divorcio necesario y tal vez la custodia de tu hija…-el rubio se alegro un poco con esas palabras que Zac le daba.

La audiencia había salido mal…la juez había nuevamente aplazado todo hasta un mes más…al parecer necesitaba analizar bien todo ya que las pruebas no le parecían satisfacer del todo, por lo que había decidido que la menor nuevamente visitara al psicólogo y la madre de igual forma.

Albert por su parte se había sentido un tanto cansado de toda la situación si tan solo pudiera hablar con Tanya y arreglar las cosas para tener una separación decente...lo único que tuvo de ella fue una negativa.

Zac yo quisiera que todo esto terminara trata de llegar a un acuerdo con Tanya para arreglar todo y que mis hijos permanezcan juntos...-dijo el rubio siendo bastante razonable.

Hare lo que pueda no te promete demasiado...-afirmo Zac mientras no quedaba mas que regresar a Escocia y esperar otro mes mas.

* * *

La rubia estaba sentada en la terranza mirando el mar...suspiro de saber que tal vez partiría de ese lugar que tantas noches de pasión guardaba...estaba preocupada por el su hombre...decirlo así sonaba como posesión pero de verdad es que le amaba y le dolía que algo le terminara por herir.

Pero que podría hacer ella cuando por su relación con el todo este embrollo se había vuelto un tanto cansado...quería ser positiva y esperar la mejor para todos, el bienestar de los hijos sin duda era lo principal y como no saberlo cuando ella vivió tantos años a la sombra de un hombre que cada día que le miraba le decía cuanto le odiaba por quizás quitarle lo que el sentía como suyo.

En cierta forma recordar a Brian con su madre en los buenos pero poco tiempos podría decirse que era como ver una película cuando su hermana nació el simplemente se había olvidado por completo de su presencia se dedico a su mujer y a su hija...la ignoro todo ese tiempo como haciéndola sentir invisible y le agradeció a la vida por ello, deseaba en dios que tuviera mas hermanos...pero en fin ahora mismo estaba ahí con el hombre de su vida.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y camino al encuentro de su amado...-Hola cariño...como te fue...?

Mal...todo se aplazo al siguiente mes...así que nos vamos a Escocia.-contesto el con algo de desanimo lo que origino que ella simplemente le abrazara, se sentía triste y cansado de esa situación y ella en el fondo culpable.

Después de un rato en silencio...- es mejor apurarnos quiero regresar a casa hay muchos pendientes en la empresa asi que prepara el equipaje.

Esta bien...cualquier cosa que necesites me dices amor...-la rubia le dejo solo mientras caminaba a la habitacion para preparar todo y marcharse.

Albert estaba sentado sin muchas ganas de nada...cerro los ojos por un momento y suspiro hondo...la voz de la rubia le saco de sus sueños...-Te sientes mejor.

Estoy tranquilo...creo que me dormi verdad...

Un rato tengo las maletas ya listas tu dices a que hora nos vamos mi amor...-contesto ella mientras le acariciaba la cara y le miraba a los ojos.

Sabes la verdad es que me gustaría más que mi hija estuviera con su madre y su hermano…creo que es más sano que crezcan juntos.- soltó sin mas el.

Tal vez tengas razón en eso…-afirmo la rubia un tanto sorprendida pero era lo mas lógico.

Lo sé…pero no es una decisión mía del todo, ahora está en manos de la juez e incluso de Tanya…si ella cediera en el divorcio nada de esto pasaría…- la rubia se sintió mal porque le miraba sufrir aunque lo negara porque eran sus hijos.

Esperemos que todo esto salga bien no hay que ser tan negativo …-dijo ella mirando al rubio sonreírle que mas podria decirle.

Nos vamos en la noche…te parece si por última vez vamos a surfear…?...-

Esperaba que dijeras eso mi amor…-respondió el rubio mientras sonreían.

Bajaron con las tablas dispuestos a aprovechar el momento y disfrutar el término de su día en Australia.

* * *

La castaña estaba terminando de lavar el ultimo vaso y espero a que el cumulo de emociones de todo el dia se apaciguaran...- ya me lave los dientes mama...-dijo Scott.

Voy mi amor ya es tarde y hay que dormir...-el niño subió las escaleras a su habitación para que le arropara su mama el también estaba triste hacia algunos días que Shiloh estaba en casa de los abuelos y a pesar de que le veía pues le hacia falta que estuviera.

Scott se recostó en la cama mientras Tanya entraba y encendía la lampara...-Venga mi amor a descansar.

Mama porque no puedo ver a mi papá…- dijo Scott mientras Tanya tapaba con la frasada...y respiraba hondo esas cosas eran las que mas le podian...explicarle a un niño de 10 años la ausencia de su padre...de su heroe...

Es que él se marcho por una emergencia…-contesto la castaña mientras su hijo no lo tomaba para nada bien se cubrió la cara con la cobija.

Tanya salió de ahí con un par de lagrimas en los ojos le dolía pasar estas situaciones mientras su esposo estaba seguramente con su amante…

* * *

Ya en Escocia...

Candice estaba agotada…llego pasado del medio día con mucho sueño…literalmente se había acostado y quedado profundamente dormida…Albert tenía pendientes de resolver en la oficina por lo que se quedo en el aeropuerto…

Ya hable con ella y todo salió bien...- mientras el rubio asentía.

Eso me da tranquilidad…espero que en las próximas semanas nos pongamos al corriente con todos los errores…-afirmo el rubio muriéndose de sueño.

No lo dudes William…las cosas se pondrán mejor…-contesto el nuevo director contable, la junta había terminado y la verdad es que literalmente estaba por solo fuerza de voluntad pero moría de sueño…añoraba llegar a casa y abrazar a Candice para dormir.

Nos vemos mañana…-dijo el rubio mientras Stear le sonreía.

Que descanses…- Sofía se sentía de verdad estresada por lo que había sucedido necesitaba hablar con él así que tendría que verlo a solas, camino y tomo el elevador antes que él.

El rubio entro sin fijarse si ella estaba ahí…-Hola William.

Buen día…-contesto el secamente mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol haciéndolo lucir más atractivo.

Quisiera aclarar contigo algunas cosas, yo no quisiera que hubiera malos entendidos…-el rubio sonrió de lado.

No hay malos entendidos…creo que las cosas seguirán su curso normal…-afirmo el restándole por completo alguna importancia a todo.

Lo lamento si te decepcione o sucedió algo que no te gustara de mi trabajo la verdad es que me siento preocupada.

No te preocupes Sofía, ahora tendrás a un jefe a quien rendirle cuentas y el a su vez a mi…-el ascensor abrió sus puertas y el salió a prisa.

Gracias por tu tiempo…-sin más Albert salió de ahí, moría de sueño y quería descansar en su casa.

Stear miro a su compañera seguir a su amigo, lo cierto es que estaba a punto de decirle que si buscaba amor en el simplemente no lo encontraría, pero no era ni el momento mucho menos el lugar.

* * *

Cuando viajas…?...-pregunto Archie a su hermano.

Mañana tengo una reunión de negocios importante para los hoteles…-contesto Terrence mirando a su hermano menor sin interés alguno.

Bien…cuantos días estarás fuera…?

Yo pienso que varios días, tengo que ir a Escocia…-respondió Terry mirando su computadora.

Hasta Escocia…te deseo suerte…-afirmo sin mucho interés el castaño saliendo de la oficina.

Terrence solo sonrió de lado, lo cierto es que había muchas cosas por hacer…estaba ansioso para ser verdad.

* * *

Candice estaba dándose una ducha…había dormido varias horas y se pronto se preguntaba dónde estaría su adorado rubio.

Albert entro a la casa se quito las gafas y la corbata, aventó el saco…escucho que el agua corría seguramente era Candice quien se daba una ducha.

Camino sigilosamente mientras ella cantaba una canción…la verdad es que era bastante buena…entonada y toda la cosa…comenzó a desnudarse y sin duda le sacaría un tremendo susto.

La rubia estaba con el jabón por el cuerpo al compas de la música tarareando…y de repente sintió un aire recorrerle el cuerpo mientras unos fuertes brazos le aprisionaban cual bestia a su presa y grito.

Dios…santo Albert…no es gracioso…-dijo mientras le miraba molesta su corazón corría aceleradamente.

Vamos cariño no te enojes tanto que se te ven las pecas…-contesto el aprisionándola contra su pecho.

No eres para nada chistoso…me haces que me enoje pude caerme…-el rubio le dio la razón lo menos de deseaba en ese momento era pelear por cosas sin mucho sentido.

Perdóname pues…-

No lo sé…-dijo la rubia con cara de puchero.

Venga perdóname si…?...-el rubio puso ojos de compasión y ella solo sonrió de lado…estaba perdonado.

* * *

Me cayó bien Kendrick la comida estaba rica ahí se come bien…-dijo sonriente Fanny.

Y a ti Sullivan…?...-

Creo que me gusto mucho el postre…-dijo sin mas mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Elizabeth se sintió un poco nerviosa pues lo cierto es que deseaba que sus hijos se familiarizaran con el hombre que era su esposo…

Mamá ya verás que él se acostumbrara…-afirmo su hija sonriente dándole esos ánimos que le faltaban.

* * *

Los rubios estaban ya acostados en la cama…agotados de hacer el amor con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo…-Te pasa algo Albert.

No…tengo sueño…-dijo el abrazándola.

Bueno a dormir…-contesto Candice mientras cerraba los ojos y el rubio también.

Albert estaba desayunando mientras Candice bajo con ropa deportiva…-A dónde vas así…?

Digamos que quiero acudir a una clase gratis de yoga y tal vez algo de zumba…-lo cierto es que la genética de la rubia era bastante agradecida y estaba en perfecta forma.

No creo que sea del todo necesario…estas hermosa…-dijo el rubio siendo un tanto posesivo.

Albert me hace falta hacer algo más que permanecer aquí encerrada.

Lo sé no te enojes lo único que digo es que no me gustan tanto esas licras tan ajustadas…-afirmo él mientras ella sonreía.

Celoso…?...- dijo ella sorprendida porque el rubio era muy seguro de si.

Si…no quiero que anden los instructores mirando lo que es mío…mío…-Candy se rió.

Pues te enojes o no saldré con mis licras…-dijo ella triunfante.

Bien quieres ir al gimnasio…perfecto comprare una membrecía para que vayamos juntos…-afirmo el sin mirarle.

De verdad harás eso…?...-

Si…ya te dije que no me gusta que los instructores te miren…incluso puedo acompañarte al yoga…- contesto el mirandola con recelo.

Vamos Albert no seas tan celoso…- contesto ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Bien…espero que no se haga tarde…-sin más la beso en los labios y ella quedo mirándole con sorpresa como si no comprendiera que era lo que pasaba.

Entonces…?...-

Te cuidas y que te vaya bien en tu clase de yoga…-sin más desapareció por la puerta mientras Candice se preguntaba que había sido todo eso.

* * *

Postre o sin postre…mmm…bien…mmm…- el castaño miraba con interés a cierta pelirroja que paseaba contoneando su respingado trasero por la oficina, la verdad es que desde que le miro ahí esperando en la sala de juntas había sido demasiado atenta…

Se le ofrece algo mas señor Gibson…-dijo Sofía tomándose responsabilidades que le correspondían a otra persona pero era claro que al ver a semejante hombre pues…

Muchas cosas que no puedo tener si no después del horario de oficina…- listo lo había dicho ella quería jugar y el sabia hacerlo perfectamente.

No comprendo…-contesto Sofía.

No importa…tardara mas el señor Andrew…?...- le cuestiono el castaño perdiendo de pronto el interés.

Espero que no…-sin más salió de ahí mientras Kelly le miraba con cara de pocas amigas.

Que se supone que haces…?...-

Estoy atendiendo a un cliente de William…es todo…-contesto la pelirroja.

Evítame la pena de repórtate esas actividades me corresponden a mi…además tengo instrucciones…-dijo Kelly mirándola con molesta porque si no se hacían las indicaciones a ella le llamaran la atención.

Estoy esperando al señor Gibson hace más de 5 minutos Kelly…- dijo William interrumpiéndolas.

Señor lo que pasa es que esta en la sala de juntas porque Sofía le estaba atendiendo…-el rubio miro con molestia a la pelirroja.

Llévalo a mi oficina como acordamos…y Lic. Coppola encárguese de sus actividades por favor…-sin más dejo ahí parada a Sofía sin duda sus días estaban contados, a los pocos minutos el castaño salió de ahí sin mirarle siquiera.

No tenias derecho de decirle nada.- le reclamo la pelirroja a Kelly.

De verdad…haz tus actividades además porque debería de recibir yo los regaños mientras tú eres la entrometida…-respondió Kelly.

No estabas en tu lugar cuando el llego….

Como estaría en mi lugar si estaba recibiendo indicaciones…-Stear estaba ahí parado mirándolas discutir lo cierto es que eso no era la imagen que se deseaba de la empresa.

Kelly encárgate de llevar café a la sala de juntas que tengo unas personas en 20 minutos por favor…Sofía necesitamos hablar.- dijo Stear seriamente.

* * *

Es un gusto conocerle…-dijo Albert siendo cortes con su próximo socio.

Para mí también…-ambos se estrecharon la mano y tomaron asiento.

Bien pues empecemos…-dijo Terrence con la propuesta de negocios.

* * *

Te he visto muy distraída de tus labores encomendadas…-menciono Stear mirando a la pelirroja.

Mira esto que sucedió con Kelly fue un malentendido, ella no estaba en su lugar y yo…

Quisiera hablar contigo y ser sincero…William Andrew es un gran ser humano, proviene de una familia muy respetada en Australia pero él es hombre de palabra y firme decisión.

Que quieres decirme…?...-la verdad es que Sofía estaba cometiendo errores en el área contable y más revolviendo sus ideas con pensamientos absurdos hacia el rubio.

Seré directo, tu trabajo empezó bien cuando te contrate me pareciste una profesionista competente pero ahora mismo desconozco que ha pasado contigo…-

Yo he tenido algunos problemas personales…mi padre enfermo y la verdad es que me he estado un poco ausente en el trabajo…-dijo Sofía con verdad mientras Stear escuchaba atento.

* * *

Candice estaba agotada…la verdad es que había sido una clase muy divertida se había dado cuenta de que aun era flexible y no le había ido tan mal después de todo…

Hola como te pareció la clase…-dijo la instructora sonriente.

Bien, lo cierto es que para ser mi primer clase siento que me fue bien…- respondió la rubia sonriente.

Perfecto espero que te integres a clases regulares…mi nombre es Karen Kleiss.

Soy Candice Murdock…-dijo la rubia estrechando su mano.

He de suponer que no eres de por aquí verdad…?...-

No…bueno es una historia algo complicada, pero el destino me trajo a vivir aquí a Escocia.- afirmo la rubia.

Es un gran país…la verdad es que tu acento te delata...Americana no…?

No en si…bueno viví muchos años en Florida pero naci en Canadá y mi padre es Escocés…-Karen sonrió de lado.

Si que eres de genética internacional…venga te gustaría que tomáramos un batidillo.- la rubia se sorprendió un poco la verdad es que no tenía muchas amistades para compartir sus momentos de soledad.

Si me encantaría…- sin más caminaron a la cafetería del lugar.

* * *

Me gusta esta propuesta es tan buena como las demás concesiones que tenemos con ustedes…-dijo el rubio mirándole con una sonrisa franca.

Es un gusto hacer negocios con usted…-respondió Terrence mientras se daba cuenta de que William Andrew era un tipo que sabía de negocios.

Era complicado no comparar a su hermano ese hombre…quien podría decir que era maduro, tenía la estabilidad financiera que cualquier hombre deseara, pero sobre todo lo demás jamás podría competir en contra de un hombre con una personalidad como esa.

Te parecería si salimos a comer para cerrar el trato…-dijo William.

Espero no crear inconveniente en casa…-soltó Terrence…-yo cuando falto a comer casi me aseguro a dormir en el sofá.

No…mi mujer suele estar acostumbrada a que le avise si acudo a casa pues no me queda del todo cerca…-afirmo el rubio a lo que Terry solo sonrió de lado.

Lo cierto es que el que estuviera en Escocia era aparte de hacer negocios mirar a ese hombre que le había arrebatado al zopenco de su hermano a esa mujer que según el tanto amaba.

Salieron de ahí mientras las chicas les miraban con atención la verdad es que era una dupla atractiva demasiado atractiva para las féminas.

* * *

Hola ... que tal están mis hermosas lectoras...dios este ha sido un capitulo agitado entre los sentimientos de padre, esposa, Candice...ahora si que nuestro castaño maloso Terrence anda en Escocia casual haciendo negocios con nuestro guapo rubio...imagínense a los dos un agasajo a la vista...

Y por otra parte Elizabeth con sus hijos...tratando de que poco a poco Kendrick entre en sus vidas, eso si yo siento que es necesario ser directos y sutiles con el mas pequeño quien adora a su padre como cualquier niño a su edad...no lo tienen fácil pero tampoco difícil.

Bueno pues les dejo el capitulo, les informo que ando buscando chamba en otro lado denme suerte para acomodarme en otro lugar...eso si pendiente de FanFiction...eh...bueno para mi hoy es viernes y les deseo un buen fin de semana o un magnifico día, gracias por sus comentarios que les contesto abajo les quiero mil.

Carito...- Es un gusto que me escribas pero también aplica si regresa es que nadie lo quizo...aunque bueno quien no querría con ese werote sabroso...claro que es ficción...esto es complicado de una parte los recuerdos mas fuertes son los hijos y por otro lado es crear recuerdos con otra mujer...difícil situación...gracias por tu comentario y saludos !

Patty...- Casual quebrandome la cabeza pensando porque hay muchos personajes que tienen pendientes cosas por resolver ...tks...y feliz día...

Stormaw...- Ahora si que Candice no estaba engañada era un paquete completo con todo y papas fritas...ella nomas quiere tomarse el refresco pus no...jajaja...ya veras que tal vez el miedo que tiene Candice en si no es eso...te mando un saludo y gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia...saludos !

Tanya...- Que bueno que regresas a comentar...si...ellos necesitan como cualquier relación comunicación, respeto, confianza y amor...y perdón...?...bueno el caso es que necesitan ser mas francos en una relación como esta lo que menos necesitan son secretos ya que ellos comenzaron como dice la canción en secreto de amor...tks por tu tiempo...!

Jenny...- Gracias a ti por tu tiempo y por comentar...saludos!

Glenda...- Que te digo con tan buen comentario, la verdad es que las historias que escribo con Albert y Candice trato que sean lo mas reales posibles tal vez no sere la mejor escritora y solo estoy aquí para entretenerme a mi misma, pero esto sucede siempre y cada persona es una historia distinta...Tanya esta actuando como esposa remilgada que cree que por presionar William regresara y la vdd por las malas nada...así que esperemos que ceda en algún momento...tks por tu comentario linda...y felicidades por tu hermosa familia...!

Guest...- como dice el dicho (hasta parezco novela) si dios te da limones aprendes a hacer limonadas...asi es todo esto tomas lo que la vida te da y sacas lo mejor...se vale...saludos !

Vivian...- Te fallare ahi...sin son del guero pero bueno ya veo que hacemos mas adelante...así es un futuro incierto para nuestra rubia eso si siempre lo que hacemos bueno o malo es por buscar nuestra felicidad...tks por tu comentario...!


	18. ENEMIGO AL ASECHO

**CAPITULO 18**

 **ENEMIGO AL ASECHO**

El castaño sonrió y tomo asiento lo cierto es que era muy raro comer con el enemigo de tu hermano…

Desean ordenar los señores…-dijo el mesero mientras les entregaba el menú mientras el rubio asentía ordenando su comida y Terrence hacia lo mismo.

Tomo la orden y se retiro…- Que te parece Escocia.

La verdad es que alguna vez cuando era soltero vine a Thurso y me quede enamorado de las olas…-dijo añorando ese pasado.

Me resultas algo familiar…la verdad es que a mí también me apasiona el surf pero pues hay prioridades en la vida…-contesto Albert sonriente.

Si…yo por ejemplo me case tengo una hija y a mi esposa ese deporte no le agrada demasiado, de vez en cuando me tomo algunos días y lo práctico sin que ella se entere…-afirmo sonriente Terrence.

Yo tengo la fortuna de que a mi mujer le guste el surf…-respondió con orgullo el rubio.

Eso es fantástico…mi esposa dice que me arriesgo a dejar desamparada a nuestra hija y creo que tiene razón…tienes hijos…?...

Si…tengo dos hijos de mi primer matrimonio una chica de 13 y un chico de 10 años…-contesto el rubio.

Vaya ya son grandes mi hija tiene 8 años en ocasiones me pregunto cuándo es que tendré el varoncito…tu ya tienes la pareja…-contesto Terrence tratando de obtener una respuesta.

Digamos que es bueno ya tener hijos grandes, pero siempre te sorprende algo nuevo…-dijo Albert inteligentemente.

Creo que si…tus hijos viven contigo…?...- la cuestión se estaba poniendo algo interesante o más bien como un interrogatorio.

No están con su madre en Australia…digamos que estamos en el proceso de adaptación…-afirmo el rubio evitando decir en proceso de divorcio.

Bien…- dijo Terry suspirando sabía que no sacaría mucha más información de lo que el mismo ya sabía, afortunadamente comenzaron a charlar sobre otras cosas.

Terrence a pesar de todo tendría que reconocer que William era un tipo bastante interesante y entretenido, hacia una plática amena y sin duda a pesar de todo lo malo que pudiera haberle hecho a su hermano sin querer pues le caía bastante bien.

* * *

Toma Karen…y dime quien es tu amiga…?...-

Cálmate Dylan esa chica ya tiene su galán…-le contesto la rubia mientras caminaba con los batidos hacia su nueva amiga.

Espero que te guste…-

Si gracias…-contesto Candice sonriente…-Tú eres de aquí.

No en cierto modo, naci en Irlanda y crecí ahí digamos que seguí a mi primer gran amor quien era amante del yoga y sus alumnas…-la chica se rio de su pasado absurdo…

De verdad…?...Lo lamento…-contesto Candy.

No te preocupes lo cierto es que yo era bastante ingenua por así decirlo, pero estoy bien ahora y aprendí mucho de la vida, seguí con el Yoga y como pude me establecí aquí…me gusto el país.

Todos tenemos una historia por contar y creo que la tuya también es algo similar a la mía…-afirmo Candice.

Hasta que encuentro a alguien que me comprenda, sabes es complicado que la gente en ocasiones te vea como una mujer fuerte y que salga adelante sola, digamos que suelen señalarte por tal vez parecer libertina.

Ya lo sé…hasta parece mi historia…-contesto la rubia pecosita.

La vida le lleva a uno por circunstancias distinta no lo crees…dime eres casada, divorciada, prometida…amante…-soltó así sin más Karen a lo que la rubia se estreso un poco.

Vivo con mi novio…que está en proceso de divorcio…-afirmo Candice la verdad es que esperaba ser franca y evitarse la molestia de ver caritas.

Eso me gusta la gente directa…yo ahora mismo soy la amante del dueño del gimnasio la esposa no se lo tomo bien y yo si…creo que están tratando de solucionar las cosas pero a mi sinceramente no me importa un bledo…-contesto Karen.

De pronto Candice se había dado cuenta de que esa situación era real, la diferencia radiaba en como las mujeres hacían las cosas, se sintió mal y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ella amara a Albert no sería mejor que esa chica que le miraba tan tranquila.

Y que piensas hacer…?...- Karen la miro con seriedad.

De qué hablamos…?...-

De tu relación con ese hombre…-contesto la rubia mirándole con atención.

Vamos Candice tu sabes que las mujeres como yo tomamos lo que viene y una vez que se nos complica decimos adiós…-Karen parecía que después de su decepción amorosa ahora mismo le gustaba solo pasar rápido por la vida.

No lo amas…?...-

Por dios es en serio…-contesto con cara de fastidio mientras notaba la cara de seriedad de la pecosa quien solo le miro esperando lo mejor de ella y eso hizo sentirse a Karen como una cualquiera cosa que no le gusto.

Vamos no me digas que amas al hombre de otra mujer…-

Lo amo y quiero tener una vida a su lado…-afirmo Candy mientras trataba de evitar sentirse peor mujer que esa que estaba frente a ella.

Candice no juegues…mira yo siento aprecio por Gustav pero hasta ahí, pensar en casarme y todo eso…es complicado uno como mujer no puede construir sobre fango.

Yo no soy quién para decirte nada, solo que mi relación con Albert es completamente diferente, vivimos juntos y estamos tratando de que funcione…-

La verdad es que está bien…yo quisiera encontrar a un hombre que diera todo por mí, tal vez eso fue lo que paso contigo, digamos que no todas tenemos la suerte de que el hombre que ames renuncie a todo por uno.- dijo Karen con pesar.

Candice sabía que lo que decía ella era cierto pues el rubio había renunciado a todo por estar a su lado y ella en cierto modo había hecho lo mismo…valía la pena luchar por su amor que no estaba sobre fango se construía día a día con amor, respeto, comunicación y confianza.

Este batido es delicioso…-contesto Candy sonriente la verdad es que era demasiado temprano como para estar hablando de temas tan profundos.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba terminando de decorar el pastel que se tendría en el menú como postre…-Señora le quedo bien…-dijo nany.

Te ha gustado verlo…espera a que lo pruebes…-dijo sonriente la castaña.

He de suponer que estará tan bueno como el de ayer de zanahoria…-respondió nani.

Este está más rico, es el favorito de mi hija Candice…-contesto con una gran sonrisa la castaña.

La extraña verdad…-

Siempre…mi hija se fue en cuanto pudo salir del infierno donde vivíamos y la verdad es que no me perdono que ella hubiera sufrido tanto…-confeso Elizabeth.

A uno no le enseñan cómo ser padres…se equivoca y solo aprendes, yo tengo dos hijos que viven en Alemania, hasta ahora no hay día que no les extrañe, hice todo lo que pude para ayudarles y ellos se olvidaron de su madre.

Nani eso es terrible…-contesto conmovida Elizabeth.

Suena feo y es horrible no conocer a mis nietos, pero les he perdonado porque sé que me equivoque y ellos también lo han hecho…les mando mi bendición y pido por ellos casi a diario…-

Eso es lo que puede hacer uno…-contesto la castaña.

Hola…- dijo sonriente Kendrick mientras miraba a las mujeres con los ojos acuosos…- paso algo malo.

No…es que estábamos sentimentales es todo…-

Verdad que el pastel se ve delicioso…-dijo Nani mientras caminaba y desaparecía por el corredor.

Tú sabias que Nani tiene dos hijos y que no les ve…-comento preocupada la castaña mientras Kendrick se acerco a ella y le abrazo.

Si…eran dos chicos rebeldes y la vida que Nani les daba no parecía suficiente para ellos, así que se mudaron a Alemania con su padre y no supe mas…-

Que pesar…me siento tan mal por ella y por nosotros…también tu apenas conociste a tu hija y yo…

Pero no te pongas mal mujer, es una noticia para mi hermosa tenerte mi lado y ahora saber que te tengo aquí…-confeso el rubio.

Me siento feliz…dime que noticia traías para mi…-

Bien…pues mis padres vendrán y quieren conocer también a Candice…están felices, mis hermanas son un poco escandalosas así que tendremos fiesta.

En serio…no me odiaran…-confeso con pesar Elizabeth quien en cierta forma había hecho sufrir demasiado al rubio con su larga ausencia y la verdad es que no había sido culpa de nadie.

Claro que no…pero yo quisiera que tus hijos estuvieran con nosotros.- Elizabeth entonces comprendió que era tiempo de que su pequeño Sullivan supiera la verdad.

Y para cuando vendrán…

Espero que al finalizar el mes me gustaría mucho que nuestra hija pudiera venir, podríamos avisarle…?..-

Si, es tiempo para que ella se programe…-respondió sonriente la castaña porque al fin su hija conocería a sus abuelos y tías…a esa familia que siempre deseo tener y la vida misma le había arrebatado.

* * *

Candice te he de confesar que me gusta mucho Gustav pero me da miedo salir lastimada…-dijo Karen después de un largo silencio.

Mira mi historia con Albert ha sido de verdad muy distinta…tal vez ha sido como si fuera todo tan necesario.

Yo con Gustav solo fue como si su sola presencia en mí día a día fuera necesaria, me encantaba su hermosa sonrisa y a pesar de su anillo…no me importaba sonreírle o arreglarme un poco más para que me mirara.

Candice se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada aunque lo negara pero no sería ella quien le afirmara lo que la misma Karen decía.

Las cosas se transformaron y se convirtieron en una cuestión sexual, la verdad he de confesarte que de verdad me hace sentir mujer…

Pero como es que él no se…-Candice no podía darse a explicar.

Si te refieres a que deje a su mujer y todo eso…puf!...aquí la del dinero es ella y digamos que la dueña de todo esto, además de que tienen dos hijas…

Y como es que aun sigues tú dando clases de yoga si esa mujer se dio cuenta de que ustedes…- respondió Candice.

Es que el piso de arriba es aparte del gimnasio yo junto con otra compañera rentamos el piso para clases de yoga y el zumba…pero la verdad es que no dudo que próximamente nos mudemos de local, además de que la renta está más cara.

Pues tal vez eso sería bien para ti...-

Lo sé…es mejor así…-contesto Karen mientras miraba su reloj…-es tardísimo tengo que ir a unas clases particulares, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte y espero que sigas acudiendo a clases.

Si…espero seguir viniendo…-

Nos vemos Candice…-Karen se levanto y partió a sus deberes mientras que la rubia se preguntaba si su historia era lo mismo.

La verdad es que cuando vives en ello en ocasiones tratas de que pase todo inadvertido pero sigue siendo lo que sigue siendo…sin embargo ella ahora vivía con él y no estaba solo acostándose con él a su antojo…o si…?

* * *

Terrence llego al hotel y miro el reloj…estaba aburrido y había acabado con la junta del día muy pronto…subió al elevador para ir a su habitación.

Como le gustaría decirle a su hermano que ahora mismo estaba en el país donde vivía la mujer de su vida en cuestión…lo cierto es que podría confirmar que el tenia difícil perder ante ese hombre…

Claro estaba que Archivald se había rendido mucho antes de siquiera luchar por la mujer que él creía amar…si estuviera él en su lugar sin duda hubiera luchado por el premio mayor.

* * *

Candice había llegado al supermecado…parecía que no había mucha comida en casa y necesitaba surtir la despensa, se extraño de que Albert no le marcara, seria de que de verdad estuviera enojado con ella por toda esta cuestión de que no le gusto mucho la idea de que fuera al gimnasio.

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar…era su padre…-Bueno.

Hola hija como estas…?...-

Hola mama…vaya que es una sorpresa esperaba escuchar la voz de mi padre…como van las cosas por allá…?...-contesto ella contenta al saber que estaban sus padres juntos.

Bien…solo quería saludarte y como estas tu y Albert…

Estamos bien, ya sabes que el trabajando y pues yo en casa, lo bueno es que ahora comencé con clases de Yoga…-respondió la rubia.

Qué bueno hija…lo importante es que tu estés contenta bueno me da gusto saludarte te voy a pasar a tu papa que quiere decirte algo…

Si mama…salúdame a los chicos por favor…-contesto Candice sonriente.

Hola hija como te encuentras…?...-

Perfectamente padre y tu como estas…te noto animado hay buenas noticias con mis hermanos…?...-dijo la rubia contenta.

Pues no muchas buenas, solo con Fanny quien ya me visita con más frecuencia mientras Sullivan creo que se mantiene como al margen.

No te desesperes papa ya verás que el comprenderá y sabrá darte el cariño que te mereces son buenos niños…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Lo sé mi amor…bueno el motivo de la llamada es para pedirte que me hagas un espacio en tu agenda…-dijo el sonriente.

Papa, como dices eso…

Es que tu eres una mujer comprometida y pues ya no tomas las decisiones solita…mira es que tus abuelos y tías vendrán a finales de mes…desean conocerte…-dijo él mientras la rubia sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón.

De verdad…dios eso es grandioso papa…así sirve que te veo nuevamente ahora que vivo tan cerca claro que no perderé la oportunidad de ir…me da alegría…-dijo la rubia motivada.

Lo sé hija…entonces te espero con ansias…-respondió Kendrick también emocionado por lo que seguramente sería la reunión mas dichosa en toda su vida.

Bueno pues ahí estaré primero dios padre, cuídate y cuida a mi madre también…te mando besos…

Igualmente hija me saludas a Albert…-sin más colgaron, ambos estaban contentos…

Candice termino de hacer las compras y subió todo a la camioneta, le urgía llegar a casa para preparar una rica cena y decirle a su ahora prometido la buena nueva…

Era como si de pronto todas esas situaciones que en algún momento difícil de su vida al fin se liberaban, respiro hondo y sonrio…se subió a la camioneta y fue a casa…

* * *

Como te fue hermano…?...- dijo Stear al rubio.

Bien, mañana comenzaremos con la estructuración del plan y creo que quedara para que comience a funcionar…-respondió Albert.

Eso es perfecto, me gusta que ahora mismo Escocia se desarrolle más con el turismo.

Lo sé…este país tiene gran historia para mostrar al mundo y muchos bellos lugares para ser visitados…me siento convencido de que será algo exitoso.

Así será…-confirmo Stear mientras comenzaban a hacer sus actividades pendientes.

* * *

Candice puso un poco de música movida y nadie mejor que bruno mars, quería preparar un pollo en especies y tal vez alguna pasta.

Sus manos eran habilidosas y ella estaba muy motivada con lo que tenía por hacer, la noticia que su padre le había dicho le motivaba.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono y sin duda era el…

Bueno…-dijo sonriente pues era el rubio.

Hola como está la mujer más hermosa de la creación entera y la dueña de este corazón de oro…-Candice no pudo evitar reírse.

Dios…eres siempre tan romántico o solo por hoy amor…-respondió ella alegre.

Así soy un caballero enamorado de su princesa de melena dorada como rayos de sol…-afirmo el melodioso.

Eres tan…como decirlo…encantador…-

Lo sé amor…es que te extraño pero bueno como te fue…?...-

Bien pero en la noche hablamos, conocí a una chica que se llama Karen y conversamos un rato…-contesto la rubia.

Bueno…está bien, algo más que te haga estar tan feliz…?...-pregunto el rubio.

Que tu estas en mi vida…-dijo ella.

Tu igual, llego en unas horas cuídate y recuerda que te amo…-respondió meloso el rubio.

Yo también…bye…-sin más colgó y se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era pensó en Karen y le deseo mejor suerte.

Después de un par de horas la comida estaba casi lista…se metió a dar una ducha en lo que se doraba un poco más el pollo, quería prepara una cena romántica y demostrarle al rubio que podría prepararle algo más elaborado.

Subió las escaleras tenía 15 minutos para ducharse y apagar el pollo…abrió el vestidor para ver que ponerse…tomo lo que necesitaba y se metió al baño.

Después de unos minutos bajo las escaleras con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y la bata puesta…apago el pollo y sonrió…

Acomodo la mesa con velas, las copas, los platos y la música lista…de pronto se dio cuenta de que no había vino…ni pan…

Diantres…- subió corriendo las escaleras y se puso la ropa…se arreglo de manera exprés dejo su cabello suelto y salió rápido el pueblo estaba como a 10 minutos y ahí vendían lo que necesitaba.

Entro a la panadería que aun contaba con ese aire pueblerino y antiguo…compro los panes que necesitaba y camino varios locales mas para comprar una botella de vino tinto…pero ya estaba ahí…

Miro por un rato y tal vez compraría algo bueno para celebrar con sus padres…- Garnacha d'Arenberg Custodian 2006 es una excelente opción de vino tinto que además de todo es Australiano, calidad y economía.

Candice se quedo petrificada…esa voz le era demasiado familiar y no de Albert giro su vista y se topo con ese hombre que le recordaba su pasado.

Terrence…-dijo ella sorprendida.

Candice…-respondió el mientras le besaba la mano.

* * *

Ahora si que nuestra Candice esta lista para tener a su familia completa...conocer a su padre le trajo consigo a sus abuelos y a sus tías...amo esas reuniones donde todo es alegría, alboto, abrazos y grandes cantidades de comida...como una pre navidad...esperemos que nuestro rubio este ahí con ella festejando también.

Y que tal con la presencia de cierto individuo de cabellos castaños...alguien desearía una historia con Terrece como el amo y señor...yo si...esperemos que su presencia no desate caos.

Les deseo un hermoso día y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y escribirme un Review...leo todos y contesto abajo como ustedes saben les quiero mil...

Paty : calmada, no te me estreses jijijiji !, si el amor de los rubios es fuerte nada les separara te lo prometo...saludos !

Stormaw : En verdad que las cosas con el rubio están de color de hormiga y mas teniendo en cuenta que Tanya aun no desea ceder el divorcio pero nada es para siempre el tiempo pasa y las cosas se enfriaran, eso si nuestro rubio siempre vigilando a su pecosita y pues Terrence ahi mirando aun no se que hara en esta historia...pero ya veremos...gracias por tus deseos siempre me gustan tus comentarios que retroalimentan...saludos!

Vivia: que linda...pica y se extiende como dices la verdad es que aqui hay una lucha de voluntades con estos dos...esperemos que las cosas no se pongan de color negro para nadie...cambios y sorpresas son lo que estan por venir...te mando saludos y tks por tu review.

Glenda : jajaja...mas dura que una pata cruda...me haces reir mucho con ese comentario y la mujer terca como una mula y despechada que es lo peor...pobres chicos una madre estresada y un padre golosillo como el rubio ya quisieramos uno asi vdd...Terrence siempre tan oportuno cuando se le requiere ya veremos que hara en estos episodios pero de que es galan eso no se le quita...tks por tu review y saludos!

Jenny: espero que te guste este, la historia se pondra picosita...saludos!


	19. UNA SOMBRA INBORRABLE

**CAPITULO 19**

 **UNA SOMBRA IMBORRABLE**

Luces tan regia como siempre…y te sienta bastante bien ese anillo de compromiso…-contesto el castaño con sinceridad…

Candice estaba como petrificada un tanto…-Que haces aquí…?

Comprando vino y pan…-respondió el siendo un poco sarcástico al ver la bolsa de la rubia.

De verdad…-contesto la rubia.

Negocios es un viaje de negocios tal vez con un poco de turismo, digamos que solo he visitado Escocia para surfear pero creo que hay muchas cosas hermosas por ver…

El era bastante guapo no podría negarlo, desde que le conoció le ponía nerviosa pero era el hermano mayor de su ex prometido Archivald Gibson.

Bueno pues espero que tu visita sea agradable…adiós…-la rubia tomo tres botellas y camino a caja donde pago…después de unos minutos salió de ahí un tanto cargada.

No te vendría mal una mano amiga…-menciono el castaño mientras ella solo deseaba irse de ahí.

Mira Terrence yo no quiero ser grosera contigo porque no tendría porque ser así, pero debido a las circunstancias que tuve con tu hermano prefiero no tener problemas.

Que tiene que ver en todo esto Archivald…-dijo él con verdad…-mi hermano esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

Yo me siento avergonzada por lo que sucedió es todo…-contesto Candice mientras se cansaba de cargar las bolsas y el castaño le ayudaba con el vino.

Caminaron a una de las bancas de la plazola mientras miraban las aves revolotear por todo el lugar.

No soy la persona que tenga que decirte algo malo…todo pasa por algo…-afirmo el sonriente.

La verdad es que me siento mal…se que ahora mismo estoy con mi vida tan perfecta y te miro y es como regresar a un pasado donde le hice daño a alguien a quien quise mucho…-dijo ella con nostalgia.

Sabes algo…yo creo que mi hermano obtuvo lo que merecía…-confeso el castaño siendo sincero.

Porque lo dices…?...-

Es simple yo en su lugar no te hubiera dejado ir…a una mujer que se ama no se le miente y mucho menos se le engaña…Archivald es un tanto inmaduro y era lógico que su relación estuviera destinada al fracaso…-contesto el siendo honesto.

No sé qué decirte…es tu hermano…-

Lo sé…pero eso no le quita que mintiera, yo al igual que el amor el surf y no por ello deje de tener los pies sobre la tierra hay que hacer sacrificios para tener recompensas Candice…-dijo Terrence mirándole a los ojos.

El está bien…?...-esa era una pregunta que se hacía muy seguido pues la culpa le llegaba de vez en cuando.

Digamos que sigue con su vida, no tengo mucha noción de sus sentimientos profundos pero sé que no le va mal, esto que paso le ha hecho madurar y ser ese hombre que tal vez tu necesitabas…no dudo que te siga amando…pero eso es pasado…-solo lo que decía era duro pero ella estaba ahora mismo con una vida diferente y donde no había espacio para Archivald.

Me siento como una mala mujer…no se…-

Sabemos que estas con una persona con compromiso…no soy quién para decirte nada Candice pero en verdad siento que mereces mucho más que una promesa de largo plazo…-

La rubia en cierta manera se desencajo un poco ahora sabia que Archie y su familia conocían su romance con un hombre casado y ese anillo de compromiso así como decía Terrence sin fecha de vencimiento.

Es complicado todo esto que siento…- afirmo ella sonriente y con mucho pesar.

Lo amas…?...-

Con toda el alma…-confeso la rubia algo que hizo sentir incomodo al castaño.

Da todo lo mejor de ti para que esto funcione Candice…no es fácil ni seguro…así es el amor…-contesto el sonriente quien nunca había amado como tal vez todos los terrenales.

En ocasiones quisiera ver a tu hermano y explicarle las cosas…me siento mal por tantos años que compartimos y de pronto todo se termino así.

Te la aventaste buena…de película…la prometida fugitiva…-contesto Terrence con un dejo de sarcasmo.

No es para reírse lo que hice…en cierta forma erre en aceptar el anillo de compromiso pero fue inevitable…-dijo ella con pesar.

Mira Candice mi hermano creyó que todo estaba bien, siento que lo mejor que hubiera sucedido es que hablaras de frente con él antes de haber ido a la casa de mis padres y en eso si no hay justificación…-

Lo sé…-

Pero bueno yo sigo casado con Susana y no hago nada por solo terminar con un matrimonio de conveniencia…-dijo el siendo demasiado franco para ser verdad a lo que Candy le miro con cara de sorpresa.

Tu vives la misma situación que William…creo que no debería de ser así…-respondió ella.

Si la única diferencia es que el encontró a su némesis mientras yo solo le veo pasar…-contesto Terrence a lo que ella de pronto se sintió incomoda.

Creo que es hora de marcharme tengo aun cosas por hacer en casa…

Como una cena romántica al calor de las velas acompañada de suave música y aderezada con una mujer dispuesta a todo…-Candy se ruborizo por lo que él decía, pero es que la verdad la conversación se estaba volviendo un tanto más personal.

Espero que te vaya bien en Escocia es un país maravilloso y ojala puedas hacer un poco de turismo.- ambos se levantaron y se miraron.

La verdad es que no creo que pueda hacer mucho no conozco la ciudad más que las playas de Thurso…

De verdad…te gusta surfear…?...-

Sí, me encanta surfear, el sol, una ola perfecta y el mar apacible…-y sin más Terrence le dio una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que le servían para conquistar.

Bueno pues es tiempo de marcharme, un gusto saludarte…-la rubia camino hacia la camioneta con una extraña sensación como si algo pasara entre ella y Terrence…no podría decir que era.

Terrence la miro desde lejos y se quedo pensativo…le gustaba la ex mujer de su hermano pero ella estaba en una relación algo extraña…sonrió de lado y camino para comprar una botella de vino tinto y brindar por la dulce Candice Murdock.

Encendió la camioneta y se coloco el cinturón…tomo el volante y respiro hondo…tenía el corazón acelerado y sentimientos encontrados…-Cálmate Candice…cálmate…

Salió de ahí a casa para seguir con su plan para la noche…con esta pequeña platica de verdad que se había entretenido un poco más de la cuenta.

Fanny estaba contenta, la verdad es que su mama era otra siempre sonriente, cantaba y bailaba como nunca le miro hacer con su hermano Sullivan…sabia que algo pasaba.

Mama por que estas tan contenta…-dijo Sullivan sonriente.

Es que hay cosas que pasan que hagan que me sienta contenta…-contesto ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño de su hijo.

Y que es eso que te hace estar tan contenta…?...- dijo Fanny mirándola con mucha atención.

Todo…la paz en la que vivimos, tener un trabajo que me gusta…tener amigos…-

Y tener a Kendrick…me gusta siempre es tan agradable…-completo Fanny mientras que Sullivan se enojaba.

No me gusta lo que dices…-respondió el chiquillo regordete.

Vamos no peleen…-dijo Elizabeth.

Sullivan mi mama es muy bonita a poco no te gustaría que tuviera novio como las demás mamás, nosotros tendríamos quien nos cuidara y ya no tendríamos miedo…-

Elizabeth en ocasiones se preguntaba quién era su hija, decía cosas que persuadían, que era ciertas y con un transfondo.

No quiero eso…quiero que mi papa vuelva y todo sea como antes…-grito Sullivan a lo que ambas se asustaron por la respuesta porque los años al lado de Brian Pickton no habían sido los mejores para ellas.

Pues no va a regresar nuestro padre porque él tiene otra familia y Kendrick es el novio de nuestra mama y es el padre de Candy…-

De repente todo era como si se hubiera congelado…un silencio sepulcral, los tres con cara de sorpresa y los grandes ojos de Sullivan que se llenaron de agua.

Salió de ahí corriendo mientras que Elizabeth trataba de detenerle…pero era lo mejor ya estaba todo dicho…-Lo siento mama…es que el tiene que comprender que nuestro padre no volverá con nosotros…

Lo de mi amor…es solo que tal vez no tendríamos que decirle las cosas así…es pequeño y ama a su padre…-contesto Elizabeth.

Yo también quiero a mi padre, pero el siempre fue muy malo con mi hermana y contigo…ahora el está lejos y nosotras aquí…-

Bueno pues le daré un poco de tiempo a Sullivan…-contesto Elizabeth resignada, le dolía ver a su hijo triste porque ella no quería que sufrieran lo durante años ella vivió, pero era momento de que las cosas salieran a la luz.

Ahora si me dirás porque estas así de contenta mamá…-

Si…la familia de Kendrick vendrá porque quieren conocer a tu hermana y a nosotros…por eso estoy contenta…-contesto Elizabeth con los ojos brillosos por la emoción.

Albert entro a la casa y se sorprendió pues todo se miraba de pronto tan romántico que…-Hola mi amor.

Hola mi cielo…vaya que es todo esto…-contesto el sonriente mientras la rubia se acercaba y le besaba los labios a lo que él respondió levantándola con sus fuertes brazos del suelo y profundizando el beso.

Se apreso de la tersa boca de su amada…sus lenguas se rosaban lentamente mientras la respiración se agitaba mas y mas…el deseo era creciente y arrebatado.

EL rubio la depósito en el suelo mientras a todas prisa se quitaba el saco y ella le sacaba la corbata…le jalo la camisa y un par de botones salieron disparados.

Albert al sentirse libre le saco el vestido por encima dejándola solo con un hermoso par de bragas color salmón…se aprisiono de uno de sus redondos senos mientras con su otro brazo la levantaba en vilo y la llevaba al sillón recostándola.

Candice le miro a los ojos y supo que lo amaba y no importaba lo que nadie más dijera…sus pupilas azules se dilataron mientras sentía como él se hundía dentro de su suave carne.

Sus labios le capturaron como presa hambrienta mientras su mano tomaba el pecho desnudo…se meció lentamente mientras ella subía las piernas para que entrara más profundo y mas acompasado.

Candice se entregaba por completo a él…el rubio amaba cuando su piel se convertía en rojo carmesí en sus mejillas…la respiración entrecortada y el suave sudor al compas de la música de fondo.

Dios…-gimió ella cuando la mano del rubio toco su punto central y comenzó a rozarlo lentamente…era como si de pronto la vida se agitara y se detuviera a la vez.

Le beso y se hundió aun mas en ella…sus caderas afiladas se comenzaron a mover más rápido mientras la rubia gemía y gemía de placer hasta que simplemente sintió que le extraía todo de el…

Candice se cepillaba el cabello…estaba apenada por lo ocurrido…lo cierto es que primero era la cena, después el vino y por ultimo…-Vamos no esas enojada o si.

No…es que tu sabes prepare todo y mira las velas ya todas apagadas…la cena fría…ahhh!...-

Mira todo quedara bien…estoy listo para cenar lo que mi mujercita me ha preparado así que me sentare abriré el vino y tu calientas todo en el microondas.

Candice sonrió mientras hacia lo que él decía y la música comenzaba a sonar de nuevo…después de algunos minutos todo estaba preparado.

Creo que merezco hacer un brindis por esta maravillosa cena que degustaremos ahora mismo realizado con el esfuerzo y dedicación de mi hermosa mujer…-la rubia se sentía de verdad complacida.

Hasta siento que me amas…-contesto ella sonriente mientras chocaban las copas y bebían un sorbo de vino tinto.

Es una buena elección y es un vino Australiano…alguien te lo recomendó…-Candice de pronto se puso nerviosa…pensó en Terrence pero no era de quien deseaba hablar.

En la tienda me dieron algunas opciones y cuando dijeron que era Australiano pues lo compre…-contesto ella nerviosa mientras le servía el plato al rubio y el cortaba el pan.

Tomaron asiento y la primer palabra de Albert le hizo sonreír…-Esta delicioso…de donde sacaste la receta.

Mi mama es una gran cocinera…y un poco de internet…-confeso ella mientras probaba la comida…

Bueno en la tarde que te hable me comentaste que me dirías algo y parecía importante…-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba otro bocado.

Si…bueno pues tú sabes que con esto de que tengo a mi padre gracias a que lo encontraste por mí pues me dijo que mis abuelos y tías desean conocerme…-

Vaya eso si es una buena noticia…como te sientes…?...-

Pues es raro…yo nunca tuve más familia que mi mama y mis hermanos…me siento nerviosa y contenta espero no defraudarlos…-contesto ella.

Vamos cariño les fascinaras no seas tan dura contigo además eres encantadora deberías de cocinar allá también para que los conquistes…-confeso el rubio sorprendido de que en verdad ella supiera hacer algo tan delicioso como eso.

Gracias por todos los piropos…mi padre me dijo que tal vez a finales de mes lleguen…-Albert la miro era como si le pidiera permiso.

Yo estaré encantado de que vayamos y estés con ellos…es necesario que conozcas a tu familia Candice ya verás que les encantaras…-dijo el rubio seguro.

La cena había sido un éxito había recibido varios halagos de su prometido y estaba segura de que iría a visitar a sus padres para conocer a su familia política.

Se miro en el espejo y se acordó de pronto de esa conversación con Terrence…sentía mucha nostalgia por situaciones en ocasiones que caían en lo absurdo.

Tan raro como el cojín con el que se recostaba en el suelo…la primer frazada que le regalo Archie…el ramo de rosas secas de la despedida de sus compañeros de Canadá…algunos tenis que tenían miles de historias por contar y que no sabía si seguían en el apartamento.

Suspiro hondo y sonrió…ahora mismo tenia la felicidad frente a ella…que mas podría pedir tenia a Albert con ella…-Hola…-dijo la voz del rubio.

Hola…-contesto ella sonriente.

Un dólar canadiense por tus pensamientos…-contesto él pues sentía que algo pasaba con ella, estaba como distraída.

Me haces siempre reír con tus ocurrencias…venga hay que dormir porque tuvimos un día ajetreado y mañana nos toca madrugar.

Venga dime qué te pasa y nos dormimos…-Candice sentía que el corazón le corría rápidamente y la verdad lo que menos quería era discutir por el por algo tan insignificante.

No pasa nada, es solo que me pregunto cómo serán mis abuelos y mis tías…me da nostalgia ahora mismo tener a una gran familia tu sabes que solo éramos mi madre y yo…bueno y los chicos…

No te atormentes por eso…disfrutaremos es reunión como ninguna otra así que anímate y vámonos a descansar que mañana tengo trabajo por hacer…- el rubio sabia que ella no estaba diciendo la verdad pero no deseaba presionarla.

Terrence miraba la copa de vino tinto que tenia…y pensaba como es que la vida le había llevado a ese lugar, a sentir cosas que nunca se imagino, a desear vivir experiencias que no le pertenecían y a pensar tanto en alguien.

Alguien de cabellos rubios, pequeñas pecas y ojos verdes como las grandes praderas de Irlanda…suspiro resignado…pero se preguntaba como seria besarla…tocar su piel de terciopelo…desnudarla…hacerle el amor…como seria entrelazar su mano y besar su cuello.

Ese aroma a fresas y rosas que desprendía su cabellera…a que olería sudorosa…a que sabría su boca y a que…que…qué diantres estaba imaginándose.

Por dios Terrence este no eres tu…-se dijo a si mismo tratando de acomodar sus ideas mientras tomaba de golpe la copa de vino.

Suspiro hondo y trato de calmarse…Candice Murdock era la mujer de William Andrew y la ex mujer de su hermano menor Archievald…así que él entre esa ecuación enferma no entraba…

Su celular comenzó a sonar…era ella…su esposa…-Bueno.-

Hola Terrence como estas…

Bien…y ustedes como están…mi hija como esta…?...-

Aquí insistente de que quiere hablar contigo…te la comunico…-el castaño se preguntaba como seria que a William Andrew le convenció esa mujer para dejar atrás todo y comenzar de nuevo…él deseaba comenzar de nuevo.

La rubia estaba cansada por el Yoga, la verdad es que si te va bien un día el segundo en ocasiones resulta ser desastroso…-de que quieres el batido.

Mango y kiwi…-dijo la rubia mientras Karen pedía los líquidos y un breve instante los tenia…estuvieron ahí tontenado un rato.

Pues si quieres te llevo no tengo mucho por hacer como sabes, salvo preparar la cena…-confeso Candice mientras Karen no le veía problema alguno y mas con el carro descompuesto.

Acepto no sé cómo es que mi carro ya no encendió y yo con tantas cosas por hacer…-Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y una mujer se les atravesó.

Mira a quien me vengo a topar…-dijo una mujer de larga cabellera rizada y castaña.

Por dios si es la zorra que se acuesta con tu hombre…-completo otra mientras Karen se colocaba las manos en la cintura.

Qué diantres quieres conmigo...-dijo Karen con molestia y actitud de cabrona.

Nada aquí casual llegando a mi gimnasio pero lógico me encuentro con la mujerzuela que pretende que por mover ese culito va a quitarme lo que es mío…y perdón pero eso no es así mi reyna…-

Candice estaba como sorprendida que justo ese día le pasara eso a Karen y mas con ella a un lado.

Mira Natasha no tengo tiempo para esto…quieres a tu hombre listo lo tienes y a mí no me importa lo que haga…así que deja de molestarme…-contesto Karen mientras seguían su camino.

Tú crees que este encuentro en verdad es casualidad…-blasfemo la otra chica de lentes.

Por dios Michell evítame la pena de decir una que otra verdad enfrente de tu amiga…así que no me moleste Gustav está ahí adentro seguramente coqueteando con otras más a caso crees que seria la única Natasha.

Seguro que tú también eres una quita maridos…-Candice se quedo callada por lo que le decía la mentada Michelle.

Con ella no te metas porque esta mujer es dama así que por favor evítame la…-Natasha sin más se le dejo ir a los golpes pero Karen reacciono bastante bien.

A mi ninguna perra me toca…si tanto quieres a tu marido ponle un cinturón de castidad para que no ande de verga suelta…suéltame…- Karen la aventó y pronto estuvo ahí un tipo de lo más común alto, esbelto y cabello oscuro…Gustav.

Qué demonios crees que haces Natasha…-dijo él mientras miraba a su esposa sobarse las muñecas.

Esta perra me agredió…-grito mintiendo.

Te vi desde adentro…vamos que me avergüenza esto pásate y tu Michelle es mejor que te marches…-La mujer de cabello chino entro al gimnasio a prisa y la otra se subió al auto partiendo.

Estas bien Karen…?...-la rubia le miro con tristeza mientras Candice le abrazaba.

No vale la pena todo esto…no tienes que fingir ser fuerte cuando no lo eres…-dijo Candice y en un rato apareció el mentado Gustav.

Karen yo necesito que hablemos.- Candice la soltó y ella saco valor de dios sabe dónde.

No…sabes que ya me canse de esto…así que sabes algo a fin de mes me marcho de aquí y tu tomas tu vida tus promesas y te las metes donde te entren a mi me dejas en paz.

Dios mujer tu sabes que yo te amo y…

Amor…por dios…ella tiene un hombre que le ama y dejo todo sin pensarlo una sola vez…tu no vales la pena y no serás lo que quiero…hazte hombre de una vez y crea tu propio futuro...pero yo no estaré ahí para verte porque no lo harás...

No te voy a dejar Karen...yo no puedo soltar mi vida así de fácil estoy atado a una mujer que no amo tengo dos hijas con ella y no puedo...-

Nadie te tiene obligado a vivir esa vida...solo es cuestión de que seas valiente y termines lo que no te hace feliz...no lo harás lo se y no pienso perder mas mi tiempo...así que adiós Gustav...nos vamos Candice...-dijo Karen mirándola mientras le suplicaba internamente que la sacara de ahí.

Vamonos Karen...- Gustav miro a las dos mujeres caminar seguras y montarse a una lujosa camioneta...sabia que terminar con Natasha no era opción pues esa mujer le proporcionaba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, casa, carros, dinero, mujeres y a sus hijas...

Estas bien…?...- le pregunto Candice a Karen quien estaba derramando algunas lagrimas.

Si…me siento increíble…gracias por estar conmigo sin tu apoyo no hubiera pasado esto…amiga…- Candice se limito a sonreírle, alguna vez ella había vivido esta situación.

* * *

Hola...que tal con este Terrence con su cabeza creando mundos de fantasía, pero por otra parte la rubia se dio cuenta de que Archivald estaba bien dentro de lo poco que dijo su hermano, eso si cuando menos te lo esperas te encuentras a las personas menos esperadas en lugares inesperados.

Y karen en una situación rara aunque merecida...me ha tocado ver un par de escenas como estas y son cosas que sin duda no deseas vivir en carne propia...

Gracias por todos sus comentarios mis amores, me siento contenta de que sigan esta historia que ya va caminando mas rápido que deprisa...les contesto los reviews abajo y les deseo un magnifico día:

*Sol : que linda...ya se nuestros rubios viven una relación complicada...ya veras que todo saldrá bien...tks por tu comentario.

*Stormaw: me encanta el castaño su aparición es como un tornado de aire fresco en todo este lió...eso si esperemos que salga bien librado de su intervención en la historia, por su parte con Karen aplica mas la frase de el pez muere por su propia boca esperemos que madure y asuma la vida como persona adulta; ya sabes a mi también me gusta la historia de Elizabeth y Kendrick al final con ellos la vida les dará todo lo que les arrebato...gracias por escribirme y te mando Saludos!

*Chicuelita: que bien leerte...adoro a Albert...saludos!

* Patty: muchas gracias espero que este te guste tambien...bye...bye...

* Jenny: ojala que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado...espera el siguiente que tambien espero hacerlo interesante...saludos!

* Vivian a: que tal con el capitulo...espero que Terrence siga aqui algunos capitulos mas...bye...!

* Glenda: Hi...Asi es mi estimada pobre Terrence esto es muy comun me embarazo y nos casamos, imaginate si sucede en las esferas normales de la sociedad ahora con esos niveles de gente (claro es ficcion) lo ideal es que todos queden felices y contentos...tks por leerme saludos...

* Tanya: Ya veras que habrá un girillo intrigante pero nada peligroso...bueno eso si no lo se...! en fin espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y sabes algo no tengo un face cerré el anterior por seguridad pero en fin espero tener otro nuevamente y sin duda les pasare la dirección, así para tener mas historias cortas y avisarles con tiempo, gracias por seguir la historia querida y te deseo un fin de semana hermoso.


	20. HOLA Y ADIOS

**CAPITULO 20**

 **HOLA Y ADIOS**

Te sientes mejor…?...-

Si…ya estoy más tranquila al fin sentí como si me liberaran…-contesto Karen tratando de sonreír.

Dios…bueno entonces seguirás con las clases…?...-

La verdad es que ya no quiero regresar le pediré a mi amiga que empaquemos para irnos a instalar al nuevo lugar…-confeso Karen con tristeza.

Animo Karen ya verás que todo será mejor y suerte quizás encuentre un nuevo estilo de vida…-Candice quería decirle palabras de aliento pero ella más que nadie sabía que de nada servía cuando la pena se embargaba de tu vida.

Si…muchas gracias y disculpa esto que paso…-

No te preocupes si necesitas algo mas pues ya sabes estoy a la orden…-sin más se despidió y la rubia encendió la camioneta deseaba llegar a su casa.

* * *

Sigues enojado…?...-le pregunto Fanny a su hermano Sullivan quien se hacia el dormido.

No me hables…-

Yo te hablo…ya no seas tan niño Sullivan, mi mama está contenta y nosotros siempre deseamos verla así de feliz…-

No me importa yo quiero que mi papa este aquí…-Fanny sonrió de lado.

Tienes 8 años Sullivan…trata de comprender que las cosas no son como siempre queremos…mi papa no vendrá nunca…-contesto ella segura.

Tú estás segura de eso…yo me quiero ir a vivir con el…

Basta Sullivan Pickton…-dijo molesta Elizabeth quien tenía rato escuchando a su hija tratarlo entrar en razón pero no podía era muy terco.

Mamá…-respondió el dolido…

Tienes que comprender que tu padre y yo nos divorciamos y el está en Canadá con la otra familia que tiene…nosotros venimos a Escocia a escribir nuestra nueva vida sin el…

Sullivan comprendía la situación…-Lo sé…

Yo te voy a decir la verdad…Kendrick es el padre de Candice tu hermana mayor…y estaremos juntos con el…-soltó sin más tal vez se arrepentía o tal vez esto era demasiado duro para el pero tenía que entender tarde que temprano.

Sullivan le miro con sorpresa…-si se parece mi hermanita a él…pero no se había muerto…

Eso creímos todos pero él estaba aquí enfermo y Albert lo encontró, la carita de Sullivan no fue falsa y notaba que no le parecía después de todo pero en fin.

Elizabeth respiro hondo mientras el niño se dejaba abrazar por su mamá…

* * *

Fanny solo sonrió de lado y salió de la casa…ella ya era demasiado confianzuda con Kendrick.

Hola nani…-dijo la sonriente castaña.

Hola como estas Fanny…?...- Lo cierto es que esa chiquilla tan alegre le había ganado el corazón.

Bien y tu como estas…?...-

Llena de achaques…estas buscando a Kendrick…-

Si…es que quería decirle una noticia no estará ocupado…?...-

No lo creo…ahí viene mira me voy porque tengo que seguirle hija…-

Gracias Nani…-contesto Fanny con una sonrisa…

Hola…paso algo…?...-

Solo quería decirte que Sullivan ya lo sabe…-contesto Fanny sonriente mientras el rubio se quedaba en cero…no capto a que se refería.

Saber que…?...-

Saber que eres el padre de Candice y el novio de mi mama…no se lo tomo tan bien pero tampoco tan mal…-contesto la niña sonriente…mientras Kendrick le miraba con sorpresa.

Y no me digas que tu le dijiste…-

Si y no...bueno yo empece y mi mama termino…Lo que sucede es que él quiere que mi papa vuelva y es terco, no entendia la situacion yo le dije la verdad y mi mama se quedo hablando con el.

Vaya…ya haz comido…?...- Kendrick miro a la chiquilla de cabellos castaños y sabia cuan igual era a su mamá al parecer todo estaba ya tomando su camino ahora dependia de el.

No…mi mama ya no tarda en venir…-contesto Fanny mientras caminaba al restaurant.

* * *

Al parecer no tuviste un gran día verdad…?..-

Lo dices por mi cara de fastidio o mi sonrisa sarcástica…-respondió el rubio mientras Stear se reía.

Vamos amigo no pudo ser peor que no avanzar del todo con el proyecto de los hoteles…-

Eso se arregla en estos días, pero bueno…tengo otra audiencia a finales de mes y al parecer ya queda la resolución de a donde ira mi hija…

Que sientes con esto…?...- el rubio miro a Stear, lo cierto es que ese Terrence deseaba hacer un negociazo y no era tan fácil que accediera a lo que deseaba pero lo peor era que Tanya seguía con su negativa de divorciarse.

Es cansado he pensado mejor en ir a hablar con Tanya directamente y preguntar qué es lo que quiere…-

Lo sabes perfectamente…

Vamos Stear yo no voy a regresar a esa casa como si estos meses solo hubieran sido vacaciones ya casi cumplo un año con Candice y sigue todo igual.

Mira William conozco a Candice y es una chica increíble…pero la verdad es que todo está de cabeza ella también puede enfadarse de esta situación…- el rubio le miro y sabia que era cierto.

Lo he pensado muchas veces…tengo el temor de que se canse y me diga que ya no mas…pero la amo…-

Estarías dispuesto a renunciar a tus hijos por Candice…?- el rubio le miro con cara de sorpresa ni el mismo sabía si era capaz de eso.

No lo sé…-contesto con duda.

Hermano entonces estas por completo perdido, yo creo que a pesar de cualquier amor a una mujer pues tus hijos son un compromiso y responsabilidad para toda la vida…dios hasta me parezco a Marlene Andrew…-confeso Stear a lo que el rubio sonrió sin duda eran palabras de su madre.

Mira esto es complicado Stear, amo a mis hijos porque son chicos amados y me reflejo en ellos, ahora mismo por las circunstancias y cuestiones de la restricción que puso su madre para que los mire casi con cita pues me hacen sentir incapaz de estar frente a ellos.

No entiendo esto de orden de restricción ustedes siguen casados o no…?...-

Si pero como yo estoy con Candice digamos que por seguridad tengo que ver a los chicos con alguien presente…-contesto Albert sin hondar mucho en ello.

Y cediste así solo porque si…no te conozco William tu siempre has sido un hombre que no se rinde ahora resulta que no ves a tus hijos porque Tanya no quiere...- era como si de pronto Stear hundiera su dedo en la herida...era franco y directo.

EL rubio cerró los ojos y se sintió un mal padre…la verdad es que no había hecho la lucha por siquiera mirar a los chicos solo estuvo escasos minutos de frente a su hija y no fue capaz de darle la cara...suspiro hondo.

* * *

Abuelo…-Scott corrió a los brazos de Sir William.

Mi nieto consentido…-dijo orgulloso el hombre de cabellos claros…

Marlene estaba molesta con Tanya y contenta porque al fin les llevaba a los chicos…- Abuelita, quiero que me des ese flan que tanto me gusta…-dijo Shiloh feliz.

Si mi amor…ve con Liz para que te sirva…Esposo lleva los niños...-Sir William les tomo de la mano y partió con ellos a la cocina.

Marlene…como haz estado…?...- lo cierto es que la madre de William era una mujer chapada a la antigua pero lo que estaba sucediendo con sus nietos mayores no era agradable.

Molesta…-ambas caminaron a la sala y tomaron asiento.

No quisiera que te enojes conmigo pero es inevitable…-dijo Tanya referente a todo la situación en la que se estaba viviendo y por ende hacia vivir a todos los demás.

Te refieres al hecho de que hablamos que la parte malvada y la culpa la carga mi hijo William…- Sarcasmo el segundo nombre de su suegra o en ese caso ex suegra.

No es malvado ni nada de eso…- Marie la ama de llaves sirvió el té y salió de ahí ante la mirada de Marlene.

Tanya yo no justifico que mi hijo se envolvió en una relación extramarital y todo eso…estoy en contra del divorcio desde siempre pero ahora mismo lo único que desearía es que se separaran para que cada uno sea feliz a su modo y los niños estén juntos.- lo cierto es que esto que la mujer de cabellos rubios decía era toda una azaña ya que ella creció en una época donde te aguantas porque es tu esposo...no mas...

Tanya estaba también un tanto cansada…ya con un proceso necesario entre ella y William…- Yo creo que ha llegado el momento de que me divorcie de William.

Marlene se sorprendió porque literalmente estaba haciendo la vida cansada para todos por su necedad así que escucharla decir estas palabras era grandioso, le dolia mucho porque la queria como a una hija propia era una gran esposa, madre devota y una gran profesionista.

Es la mejor decisión que podrías haber tomado hija…yo quisiera que tomares una decision que le dara una leccion de vida a mi hijo y a su actual pareja...cédele un tiempo a Shiloh ya verás que ella misma va a regresar a ti…arreglemos esto como personas adultas.-

Así lo hare Marlene…-ambas mujeres se unieron en un abrazo al parecer las cosas estaban por solucionarse.

* * *

Candice estaba mirando los vegetales y no estaban del todo tan frescos…-Hay mejores opciones en la tienda contigua.

La rubia se asusto ante la masculina voz de Terrence…- Que haces aquí…?

Turismo…-contesto el castaño.

En el mercado haces turismo…?...- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Si…digamos que puedo comparar precios y calidad, siempre es bueno cotizar en varios lados antes de realizar una compra absurda…-el castaño le guiño el ojo a la rubia y esta se sintió como fuera de sitio.

Bueno pues te dejo tengo que seguir con mis pendientes de ama de casa…-contesto ella secamente.

Vamos no seas tan dura conmigo…no tengo mucho a donde ir…-confeso apenado el castaño mientras salían del local.

Porque no simplemente contratas un tour…-

Haz ido a Thurso a surfear…?...- la rubia de pronto se sorprendió.

No…no hemos tenido oportunidad hace una semana estuve en Australia…-contesto ella.

Se necesita de vez en cuando salir para no oxidarse…- respondió el sonriente.

Pues si…en fin mira tengo muchas cosas por hacer y no tengo tiempo para esto.

Comamos juntos…no creo que tengas inconveniente…te prometo no hablare de mi hermano…-Candice se sentía un tanto obligada…pero no era bueno esta clase de relación con el hermano de tu ex prometido.

Mira Terrence no quiero ser grosera contigo pero esto no está bien…eres el hermano de mi ex, además muchas personas me conocen y si Albert se entera yo no quiero tener problemas con el…-afirmo Candice mirando su reloj.

Albert…?...-

Me marcho no tengo tiempo para esto…-contesto ella mientras caminaba y el castaño le jalo el brazo mientras ambos se daban un pequeño choque eléctrico.

Dios santo…-dijeron ambos mientras comenzaban a reír.

Venga en plan de amigos…-rogo el castaño nuevamente…mientras la rubia se la pensaba.

* * *

Entonces la única condición es que tienes que venir a Australia para pasar un fin de semana con los chicos y al mismo tiempo con ella para que puedan explicarles la situación…- dijo Zac mientras Albert estaba queriendo volverse loco de la emoción.

Hace un rato que me marcaste sentí que esto nunca terminaría pero al fin podre respirar…solo será cuestión de que hable con Candice…-afirmo el rubio.

La verdad es que estoy sorprendido y más cuando me marco el abogado para decirme que era necesaria tu presencia…-

Zac pero el tramite que esta con la juez…que procederá con esto…?...-

Mira la ley siempre ampara a los niños y desean el bienestar de ellos, en este caso siendo ya un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo lo mejor será una custodia compartida…-dijo Zac a lo que el asintió sin duda era lo mejor opción para todos.

Creo que es lo más sano…-dijo Albert aliviado y al fin notaba una luz al final del túnel.

Bien…pues quedo en espera de tu respuesta…- respondió Zac.

No es necesario arregla todo para este sábado o viernes por la noche…-

Entonces te marco en un rato mas…-sin más el abogado colgó y el rubio sonrió…respiro hondo al fin había decidido Tanya hacer las cosas por las buenas.

Lo cierto es que la alegría que tenía en el pecho era más de la que pudiera siquiera manejar, de divorciaría, ahora si esperaría el año para poder casarse con su amada y al fin vivir en paz.

Oye William quería checar contigo unos pendientes de toda esta relación comercial…con…pasa algo…?...- dijo Stear al ver la cara de alegría.

Estoy muy contento…al fin Tanya me dará el divorcio hermano…-respondió el rubio mientras le abrazaba ante la sorpresa de tanto jubilo.

Pues eso es una excelente noticia para ti y Candice…como es que…?...-

Me marco Zac mi abogado y me dijo que había recibido una llamada del abogado de Tanya informándole que ella había decidido otorgarme el divorcio con una condición.

Eso me suena a problema…-respondió Stear.

Es simple iré este fin de semana para estar con ellos y hablar con tanya…- lo cierto es que el castaño sentía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Bueno entonces pues no queda otra que decirte enhorabuena amigo…- Albert estaba feliz le brillaban los ojos y la alegría que sentía era simplemente inigualable.

* * *

Y cuéntame a que te dedicas ahora mismo…?...-dijo Terrence.

Bueno digamos que…básicamente al hogar…-respondió la rubia sin mucho ánimo.

La verdad es que yo creo que desperdicias tu vida, eres una mujer joven seguramente con ambiciones…-dijo el mirándole.

Pues si…creo que ahora mismo aun no decido que hacer tengo algo ahorrado…

Según recuerdo estudiaste Turismo verdad…?...-

Así es…siempre tuve ganas de trabajar en una línea de hoteles o abrir mi propia agencia de viajes…pero bueno la vida no me llevo por ese camino y termine pues viajando por el mundo…

Pues podría ofrecerte trabajo aquí mismo en Escocia…-dijo el sin más ante la sorpresa de la rubia quien solo de imaginar la cara de Albert supo que era pésima idea.

La verdad es que creo que no sería buena idea eso de un trabajo…-contesto ella.

Mira si es por el tarado de mi hermano despreocúpate, nosotros tenemos negocios muy independientes por así decirlo él sus clientes, yo los míos…-contesto Terrence mientras el mesero les entregaba la orden.

No creo que sea tan fácil…digamos que yo tengo una pareja y cuando él se entere de con quién trabajo pues arriesgaría mi relación y ahora mismo es lo que menos quisiera.

Es lógico…si estuviera en su lugar cuidaría a mi mujer…-respondió Terrence haciéndola sentir un tanto incomoda.

Pero aun así gracias por considerarme…-respondió la rubia con educación.

No te preocupes Candice…- comieron y conversaron cosas demasiado tribales, lo cierto es que en si hablaron del surf y las olas algo que ambos amaban.

Fue un gusto haber coincidido contigo, espero que te vaya bien en este país…-dijo él para despedirse.

Gracias a ti Terrence, disfrute de tus conversaciones te deseo suerte y un buen viaje…-contesto la rubia mientras se despedían con un apretón de mano.

Terrence se quedo ahí parado mirándole con partir…suspiro hondo y encendió un cigarrillo…su estancia ahí ahora se limitaría a Thurso.

* * *

Candice llego a casa y se sorprendió de mirar el coche de Albert…era demasiado pronto cerca de las 6 de la tarde de pronto se dio cuenta de que su aroma no era precisamente a mujer, la colonia de Terrence se había colado en su ropa a pesar de solo sentarse frente a frente…estaciono la camioneta y se soltó el cabello…se puso algo de perfume y listo…suspiro hondo.

Albert estaba en la alberca…nadando…- Hola…-dijo ella mirándole sorprendida.

Hola mi amor…creo que llegue algo temprano…- respondió e el rubio.

Porque no me llamaste…?...-Albert salió de la alberca y ella le cedió la toalla mientras el sin más le abrazaba.

Dios estas empapado…me mojas…-dijo con risa la rubia mientras el simplemente olfateaba su cabello de risos dorados, pero se dio cuenta de que olía a otra colonia.

Dónde estabas…?...-

Porque…?...-respondió ella mirándole a los ojos.

Es que hueles a colonia de hombre…-contesto él mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Pues entre a un local de perfumes y creo que salí impregnada…-dijo ella sonriente a lo que Albert le creyó, literalmente la explicación se la había sacado bajo la manga.

Tengo muchas buenas noticias para nosotros dos amor…-contesto sonriente el rubio.

Dime entonces cuales son las buenas noticias mi cielo…-respondió nerviosa Candice.

Bueno pues digamos que al fin seré libre…-la rubia le miro como sorprendida y al mismo tiempo incrédula.

Explícame eso que no te comprendo…-

Tanya me concederá el divorcio…-Candice quedo ahí como encantada…era como si de pronto eso que Albert le decía pues fuera mentira.

No sé porque creo que algo hay de trasfondo…- soltó sin pensarlo la rubia por lo que Albert se saco de onda.

Que quieres decir con eso…?...-

Nada…es solo que se me hace como raro, digo todo de manera tan rápida…- dijo ella, pero noto como de pronto el rubio se molestaba…

Lo hace por los chicos…solo para que mis hijos permanezcan juntos…-eso que había el mencionado era como un golpe bajo pues hacía referencia a que tal vez ella tenía algo de culpa.

Si creo que es lo mejor para ellos crecer unidos…-respondió Candice tratando de no crear un problema donde no lo había pero listo ahora algunas cosas no le parecían.

Bien…entonces viajare este fin de semana a Australia para ver los pendientes y firmar los papeles que tenga que firmar…-

Tan pronto…-dijo con mas sorpresa la rubia, claro que Albert estaba como incomodo con tanta negativa de su chica.

Quieres preguntarme algo…?...-

No lo sé tú tienes algo que decirme…-respondió inteligentemente Candice claro que nada en esta vida era gratis.

Tanya me dará el divorcio con la condición de que este fin de semana lo pase allá…-dijo el rubio esperando que Candy no se enojara.

Con tus hijos he de suponer…-contesto la rubia.

Si…- omitió la parte de que era cumpleaños de Tanya, pero entrar en conflicto por algo tan absurdo no era exactamente el mejor plan de momento.

Bien…pues lo mejor será que prepare la cena y tu arregles tus maletas…-sin mas camino hacia la casa, Albert sabia que Candice no era tonta y algo parecía molestarle.

La rubia comenzó a hacer sus cosas y a preparar la comida…lo cierto es que estar pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo no le llevaba a ningún lado.

Albert subió a la habitación y se dio una ducha ahora mismo sabia que algo pasaba pero también estar con miles de dudas no le llevaba a ningún lado.

Al terminar la cena la rubia se fue a dar una ducha y simplemente se quedo profundamente dormida…era como si de pronto todo en casa estuviera denso…era jueves y el se marchaba el viernes por la noche.

* * *

Y de pronto nuestra Tanya de buenas a primeras recapacita y le da el divorcio a Albert...bueno al parecer le dará el divorcio si es por los chicos creo que estara bien...pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, aunque siento que nuestro rubio es mas listo que ella...como ven...?

Kendrick ahora literalmente tiene que adoptar ya la postura de padre sustituto con los hijos de Pickton y apoyarles algo que su padre aun no hace, eso si al lado de su amada Elizabeth...todo lo mejor para ellos...y Terrence...hay ese Terry ahora haciendo ver a Candice un poco de la realidad a la que ella en cierta forma se niega en ver...pero en fin.

Quiero agradecerle a todas (os) ustedes por seguir la historia, como saben no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por eso tardo en subir los capítulos pero les agradezco por seguirlos y mas por comentar tomo de todo y creo los capitulos...les deseo un bonito día...saludos!

Aquíi contesto los reviews y tks!

Sol...-yo también soy Albertfics lo adoro quisiera uno de carne y hueso como ese, pero bueno...espero que la historia te siga gustando tks por tu review.

Zafiro Azul Cielo...- Zafiro me recuerda al hermano de Diamante de Sailor moon...pero bueno...me da gusto saber que sigues la historia y comentas, ahora si que la rubia esta entre el amor y la conciencia pero siempre al final del tunel hay una luz y si el amor es fuerte resiste las tempestades. Kendrik ya al lado de Elizabeth a punto de conquistar a sus hijos y ser al fin felices y Terrence aun indeciso...gracias por tu comentario te mando saludos...!

Jenny...- Cada que aparece el torbellino castaño resulta un pequeño caos pero no creo que cree tanto conflicto entre estos dos...bueno quien sabe...slds!

Stormaw...-Si...si no hablas de frente y con la verdad con tu pareja se pierde esa confianza y es duro recuperarla, siento que la rubia lo hace para no crear conflictos y no lo toma como algo tan trascendente en su vida...en fin...Mientras tanto Terrence pues no se que busca aquí, tal vez entenderse a si mismo tomar al fin una decisión o solo pasar el rato...eso si guapo...guapo...Kendrick y Elizabeth luchando por su amor se lo merecen...te deseo un feliz día y tks por tu review.!

Patty...- Ya ves este Terry ya esta algo maduro no tan crio y bueno sufriendo tal vez, eso si ojito alegre un tantito...tks...!

Vivian...- La verdad es que esta dupla me gusta mucho y Terry pues también me gusta...bueno un poquito mas lejecitos...jijiji...saludos!

Glenda...- Jajaja...ese Terrence pobre le tiramos duro...el amor fuerte dura y no se mece ni con el viento mas fuerte...Ya se Karen aplico lo del refran el mujeriego vive hasta que la amante quiere...jajajajaja...sldz! 


	21. LA VERDAD

**CAPITULO 21**

 **LA VERDAD**

Candice estaba con el desayuno listo y miro que Albert ya bajaba con la maleta lista…-Buenos días.

Hola…ya listo…-

Si…quiero irme al terminar los pendientes de trabajo pero me gustaría que comiéramos juntos antes de irme…-dijo el seguro de ello.

Había pensado en pasarme el fin de semana con mis padres como una visita relámpago…-contesto ella mirándole fijamente.

Me preocupara un poco que manejaras, tal vez si tomas transporte me sentiría más tranquilo…-dijo el dejando la maleta en la puerta de entrada.

Si no creo que tenga problema…asi sirve que yo simplemente aprovecho el tiempo y no me la paso aquí sola…-contesto con un dejo de amargura.

Vamos Candice después de que regrese seremos al fin libres para amarnos…ya podre desposarte al año que viene…-dijo el con un poco de ilusión.

Si…tendremos muchas ventajas, toma asiento que se enfria el almuerzo…-

Bien…pues desayunemos…-contesto el rubio mientras se sentaba y ella le servia, la verdad es que era bastante guapo y le amaba con locura le dolería pensar que algo malo pasara.

Albert en este viaje veras todo lo que es referente a la custodia y eso verdad…tu hija ya no vivirá aquí…?...-

No lo se aun…ese proceso es aparte porque es por la decisión de mi hija…-contesto el.

Vaya…que complicado todo esto…-dijo Candice con un dejo de desesperanza.

Candice que tanto te molesta la presencia de mis hijos en esta casa…-la rubia le miro como con sorpresa.

A que te refieres con eso…?...-

Si…te la pasas diciendo cosas que me preocupan es como si te molestara que fuera, no he visto a mis hijos hace ya tiempo y lo he pasado contigo…renuncie a todo por ti…- la rubia se quedo ahí mirándole como molesta.

No entiendo porque me estás diciendo de pronto todo esto Albert…yo nunca te pedí que dejaras a tus hijos por mi…-

No es lo que trataba de decir…- trato de sanar las cosas Will pero ya lo había dicho.

Claro que si lo dijiste Albert…además de buenas a primeras tu esposa de concede el divorcio solo con que tu vayas un fin de semana a Australia…-la rubia ya estaba molesta.

Mira mejor me marcho tengo que muchos pendientes por hacer y lo que menos deseo es pelear contigo…te amo y espero que todo se arregle…-sin más se levanto y ella solo se quedo mirándole partir…

De pronto todo fue como si le aplastara…ella seguía siendo la amante y seguía siendo siempre la segunda persona o más bien la tercera persona en la vida de Albert.

Comenzó a llorar como niña…los ojos se le nublaron y los sentimientos comenzaron a hacerla comprender qué lugar en realidad ocupaba en la vida del rubio.

Si que era estúpida y más cuando se culpaba por ella también ceder a todo al sonido del ya…ahora mismo estaba sola en Escocia con todos esos pensamientos albergados en su cabeza…que hacer…que sentir…

Era complicado como desear volar…cerró los ojos y se acostó en el sillón a lamerse las heridas.

* * *

Albert estaba como alterado…dijo algo que no era justo para Candice si él había dejado todo sin importarle nada mas siendo que ella no le había pedido nada al contrario estaba cediendo a todo lo que él quería.

Pareces un fantasma amigo…-dijo Stear caminando con él; la verdad es que el rubio ni lo había sentido.

Lo sé…-

Buenos días…-dijo Sofía mirándole con un poco de sorpresa parecía como enfermo.

Buen día…-contesto a todos quien le saludaron, entraron a la oficina y se limito a encender su computadora.

Vamos viejo si quieres puedes tomarte el día parece que te ha dado una gran gripa…-

La verdad es que no me siento del todo bien…-Stear tomo asiento y espero a que soltara lo que pasaba.

Bien si puedo ayudarte en solo escuchar…

Culpe a Candice porque no veo a mis hijos…-el castaño solo negó con la cabeza eso era solo el inicio de mucho mas.

Y que paso con ella…

Salí corriendo como un cobarde porque no deseaba iniciar una pelea sin sentido…-contesto el rubio.

Ósea que pegas y corres…vamos hermano tú no eres así creo que no puedes solo herir darte la vuelta y espérame el lunes haber que pasa…las mujeres son cosa seria y más cuando están heridas.

No me digas eso…-

Pues arregla las cosas con Candice aclara la situación con ella si no solo habrá más problemas…- dijo el castaño mientras salía de la oficina para darle espacio y pensara lo que haría.

* * *

Candice se puso a arreglar la casa y después se dio un baño…estaba triste y no quería quedarse sola en casa para pensar y seguir pensando en estupideces.

El teléfono sonó sabía que era el…escucho sonar durante un rato mientras ella se cepillaba el cabello…tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el rostro hinchado y el orgullo herido…que mas esperaba ella era la amante.

Tomo el bolso y salió de casa…dejo el celular en la cómoda…deseaba que él se angustiara un poco…un poco como ella…castigarle tal vez.

Albert marco al celular y este le mando a buzón…suspiro hondo y se estreso mas…no deseaba partir con la rubia molesta pero como hacerle si ella estaba enojada…-Contesta Candice…

La rubia camino al pueblo…trato de disfrutar un poco el paisaje la verdad es que Escocia era muy bonito solo que de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía el tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Ahora mismo se preguntaba si esa crisis emocional era normal…sentía como un hueco en el pecho…amaba a Albert de eso no tenia duda pero cargar con culpas no era del todo grato.

Suficiente con ser la culpable del divorcio de el y de la desintegración de esa familia…como para ahora escuchar de sus labios que por ella había dejado todo.

Los reproches en ocasiones no eran los mejores…suspiro hondo y siguió con su marcha…se detuvo un rato para tomar algunas fotografías.

* * *

Albert salió de la oficina seguía marcando y nada de ella…donde estaría pues la verdad es que pronto se dio cuenta que generalmente Candice no salía a ningún lado más que al pueblo cercano que estaba a unos minutos de casa y ahora al yoga…

Tal vez la vida que le estaba dando podría cansarle tarde que temprano a una mujer que siempre fue independiente y que ganaba su dinero con el trabajo que hacía.

Tenía que hablar con ella y disculparse…así que se monto a su auto y partió hacia el pueblo…

* * *

Candice miraba la plasola algo aburrida, un helado frente a ella y un poco de dolor en su pecho…estaba paranoica tal vez pero de verdad que un tanto saturada.

Se estaba preguntando si de verdad esa era la vida que ella quería…había estudiado su sueño era ejercer y no lo hizo porque la vida la llevo por cierto camino llamado necesidad…

Y de pronto como si dios le iluminara se dio cuenta de que buscaba hombres que le dieran problemas como lo había vivido su madre por años…

Archie había sido bueno con ella, le había querido a su manera y ella de igual forma…pero no paso a mas…todo se enfrio por indecisión de ambos, ella por ceder con la misma facilidad de aceptar siempre…el por su parte se había conformado con eso…obviamente su relación no tendría un buen final.

Albert…Albert…el hombre casado que le había deslumbrado y tratado como princesa todo el tiempo…pero había cometido el mismo error…ceder…ceder con la facilidad de un chasquillo de dedos…le amaba y el igual pero siempre habría ese pasado que les atormentaba…ser la amante.

Parece que la vida siempre nos encontrara Candice Murdock…- Dijo Terrence mirándole.

Creo que son muchas las coincidencias, siento que me espías…-

La verdad es que no hoy es mi ultimo día aquí en este lugar me marcho a Thurso y de ahí a Florida…-contesto él.

Vaya, pues aprovecharas al fin un poco de Escocia…-contesto la rubia.

Sí, creo que me serviría tomar un poco de aire fresco y sol…regresar a la rutina de la vida siempre es complicado…-contesto el castaño mirándole.

Venga toma asiento y acompáñame un rato ya que estas por aquí…-dijo ella sonriente.

Creo que la rubia no se encuentra del todo bien…ningún hombre merece lagrimas Candice…-contesto el mirándole a los ojos, la verdad es que era fácil saber que había llorado.

Es difícil…creo que estoy haciendo una rabieta y al mismo tiempo dándome cuenta de que no hice las cosas correctas me siento culpable y…

Y creo que estas exagerando…vamos mujer no puedes tomarte todo tan apecho, las mujeres son lo más hermoso y complicado de la creación lo veo en mi hija casi todo el tiempo…

Porque lo dices…?...-contesto ella prestándole atención.

Porque cuando deciden tener algo y ya lo tienen, pronto con el tiempo descubren que no era lo que pensaban…-

No comprendo…-respondió Candice.

Me refiero que en ocasiones ustedes las mujeres idealizan todo aquello que suele ser romántico…

Y en cierta forma nos volvemos ciegas…-completo la rubia.

Así es…bueno nos vamos entendiendo entonces…- respondio el con una sonrisa.

Terrence cómo es que tu hermano y tu son del todo tan diferentes…-dijo la rubia sin pensar, lo cierto es que Archie era mucho menos profundo.

Un hombre crece con las experiencias y eso a final te lo dan los años...-afirmo él.

Creo que tienes razón…ahora mismo no se qué hacer tengo una opción para poder ser feliz y al mismo tiempo me siento culpable, insegura...

Vamos Candice tú no eres una adolescente siempre los problemas deben de afrontarse, además que puedes perder si tu sabes que esto del amor siempre es arriesgar sin tener nada seguro.

Me siento tan estúpida…- afirmo la rubia mientras Terrence comenzaba a reírse…la verdad es que su reacción de pronto le había causado algo de gracia.

Albert estaciono el auto y camino hacia la plaza…se quedo parado tratando de ver a Candice entre la gente…y se topo con ella sonriente frente a un hombre de gorra…

Estaban conversando y ella sonreía…era como si todos sus temores estuvieran ahí frente a sus ojos…no sabía quién era el tipo que estaba de espaldas y eso también le angustiaba.

Sintió como su corazón de pronto dolía y toda aquella seguridad que siempre había tenido con Candice se desvanecía…le temblaban las manos y tenía ganas de golpear a ese tipo de gorra.

Bien pues creo que es hora de irme…-Dijo Terrence mientras ella de pronto se sentía sola.

Así que iras a Thurso…-

Si…te invito si quieres parto yo creo mañana temprano la verdad es que ahora mismo compro algo para mi hija no me perdona que no le lleve algo de donde voy…- Candice le sonrio.

Pues gracias por la invitación pero creo que la declinare…-respondio ella.

Bien pues ha sido un placer coincidir contigo nuevamente, creo que extrañare esto un tanto…toma esta es mi tarjeta por si buscas algún dia trabajo considerame como una vacante abierta…quedo a la orden para ti…- afirmo el mientras se levantaban y se despedían con un apretón de mano.

Gracias por tu tiempo…

A ti Candice y lucha por lo que quieres no te rindas tan fácil…-sin más le miro como caminaba hacia calles arriba tomo asiento y arrugo la cara.

Que mala suerte el único amigo que podría considerar en ese país…sonrió de lado y pensó en Albert…la verdad es que se le había olvidado que dejo el celular en casa; Se levanto de la mesa y guardo la tarjeta en su bolsa…bueno antes de eso tomo un par de fotos y era hora de regresar a casa.

Albert estaba dolido un poco pero al mirar que solo se habían despedido con un apretón de mano trato de no darle de todo importancia al asunto de que un extraño estaba con ella conversando.

Pero eso hacía que se sintiera un tanto inseguro…ella era un mujer hermosa…joven y seguro estaba que habría hombres con su misma disposición para amarla eso si con mejores circunstancias.

La rubia entro a una tienda y compro algunas cosas…después de eso se monto a un taxi para partir a casa…Albert estaba ahí esperándola y ella se sorprendió al mirar el auto estacionado, la verdad es que no sabia que esperar en si.

Hola…que haces en casa…?...-dijo sin más la verdad es que aun estaba molesta pero no tanto.

Candice porque no cargas el teléfono…estuve marcándote por horas pensé que te había pasado algo…- ella solo suspiro hondo y dejo la bolsa en el perchero.

Albert estoy bien tú tienes pendientes que resolver…-dijo ella con la pasividad que podría tener.

Quien era el hombre con el que hablabas y reías como si le conocieras desde siempre…-la rubia se tenso y la verdad es que no esperaba que él estuviera vigilándole.

Tengo un guardaespaldas…?...-

No…es que me preocupe y tome la camioneta el único lugar a donde estarías antes que en casa era en el pueblo…-contesto él.

Era un tipo que vendía tours me confundió con una turista canadiense es todo…-contesto ella mintiendo pero la verdad es que no deseaba hacer un problema con algo que para ella no era importante en ese momento.

Candice no soy tonto…-

Vamos no me armes una escena de celos cuando te vas este fin de semana a Australia para pasarlo con tu esposa…- y zaz listo lo había dicho.

Albert la verdad es que se enojo pero al mismo tiempo se sintió herido por la situación y la comprendía, ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta a que iba…a firmar el divorcio si pero…

Candice no digas cosas que no son…- dijo el molesto por esa actitud que ella de pronto tenia.

No son de verdad…no es que yo de repente como tu tomo la decisión de arriesgarme por estar al lado de un hombre casado al que amo con todo mi corazón, cargar de buenas a primeras con la responsabilidad de destruir a una familia y ahora mismo resulta que el simplemente comienza a dudar de mi amor y yo me tengo que conformar con saber que se irá a Australia sin decir nada.

Candice estas agotando mi paciencia…-

De verdad…sabes la paciencia que he tenido yo todo este maldito tiempo.- contesto ella con agobio.

Maldito…eso es para ti todo lo que hemos compartido Candice…yo deje todo por estar contigo porque eres la mujer que me hizo despertar de mi mediocre vida…te amo y no me arrepiento de nada.

Dime entonces porque estamos peleando Albert…?...-la rubia le miro a los ojos con ese dolor profundo buscando respuesta.

No lo se maldita sea…yo no quisiera estar en esta situación pero es la única oportunidad de hablar con Tanya y pedirle el divorcio…ella accedió Candice no seas terca por dios.

Albert no soy terca tienes que ir ya lo sé y no te estoy deteniendo ni mucho menos…- y era la verdad ella siempre había cedido en esa situación.

No sé si todo esto que tenemos resista de verdad…-

A que te refieres con eso…?...-respondió molesta la rubia.

Si la juez decide que Shiloh venga a esta casa no sé si tú puedas soportar esa responsabilidad conmigo y no sería justo tampoco para ti…siento que te obligo.- el rubio estaba dividido entre su amor como padre y entre ser hombre.

Creo que esto que está sucediendo entre los dos es porque al fin estamos viendo la situación que es…siempre me negué a ver lo que era…tu amante…

Tu para mí no eres eso…- dijo el apresurado.

Albert…Albert es la realidad tu estas casado con Tanya tienes un matrimonio de más de diez años, dos hijos y una casa…yo tengo el lugar que merezco…soy la tercera en este juego.- ambos se miraron por un rato esa era la cruel y dolorosa verdad...un silencio que decía mucho.

Te amo Candice y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…hare todo lo que esté en mi poder por estar contigo…te lo juro, sabes que te he demostrado lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Lo sé porque también te amo y quiero que esta situación fuera distinta, pero es lo que tiene que ser…no mas…tu iras a Australia hablaras con ella de frente y sé que resolverás todo esto.

Dios me siento como el patán mas grande de todos los tiempos…-contesto el rubio.

No sirve de nada darnos golpes de pecho cuando al fin estamos consientes de la dimensión de esta relación…-contesto ella.

Que dimensión es amarte Candice…que dimensión es quererte con toda mi alma…no me importa nada más que tu y voy a Australia a ver a mis hijos…hablar con ella y obtener mi libertad…esperaras por mi…-dijo el rubio tomándola por los hombros y mirándole a los ojos…

* * *

Tanya miraba el reloj y sabía que estaba pronta para encontrarse con ese hombre al que amaba y tenía que dejar ir.

Había estado pensado de dejar que Shiloh viviera con él y esa mujer, así se daría cuenta su hija que no era fácil adaptarse a otro hogar…tal vez una lección para todos…

Se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta que no merecía la pena perder más años…estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir…era tiempo ya de hacer su vida sin William Albert Andrew.

* * *

El rubio se subió al avión cerca de las 7 de la tarde…estaba como estresado y nostálgico…regresaría de cierta manera a esa casa que había el hecho para vivir toda su vida con esa familia que tenia…pero de pronto el destino le había llevado frente a él a Candice Murduck.

Viajaba con algo de preocupación y nerviosismo…era claro Candice era joven y apasionada…estaba celoso y parecía tan patético con tantas dudas…

Pero la presencia de ese tipo le había hecho sentir como nervioso, no sabía porque pero le parecía hasta conocido…investigar no tendría porque hacerlo…no debía tenía que confiar en ella.

* * *

La rubia estaba haciendo zapping en el televisor…se tomo con un programa de espectáculos donde anunciaba la fiesta rosa…se sentó de pronto y escucho con atención el marcado acento australiano…

Lo cierto es que ella también estaba ansiosa con ese viaje y estaba buscando sin querer saber de Australia…el rubio no le permitía mucho llenarse la cabeza de datos sin sentido que sabia pasaban en la televisión local del país, ya que la familia Andrew era renombrada.

La mujer de cabellos rojos inicio una charla con la otra conductora...- Cloeé estas lista para la fiesta rosa de la prestigiosa marca de joyería Brigdes.

Claro como cada año la joyería muestra su nueva colección que sin duda será un éxito rotundo para la diseñadora Tanya Bridges, además de eso sabemos que la fiesta es por partida doble Marjorie…

Si…ella presenta la nueva colección y festeja como cada año su cumpleaños, solo la crema y nata de Australia asiste a este evento VIP, yo ya tengo mi pase.- ambas mujeres reían hipócritamente.

Candice de pronto descubrió que estaba todo mal…se sentía mal y destrozada…claro ella era lista y el…le había mentido…

Mentido, iba a Australia para pasarse del brazo de Tanya, festejar su cumpleaños a su lado y estar con sus hijos…como la familia que era…se sintió como estúpida y sonrió era inevitable, él le había mentido para no estresarla, pero cuando una mujer quiere investigar…resulta obtener mejores pruebas que el FBI.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas…necesitaba aire…aire…aire…salió de casa y la penumbra de la noche ya caía…estaba sola…sola…camino por el patio y el aire acompasado movía los arboles creando un ruido abrumador.

En cierta forma era inevitable que William fuera por el simple hecho de que estaban ofreciéndole la oportunidad de obtener el divorcio y esa libertad que el buscaba, pero también tenia que decir un par de mentiras piadosas ella misma lo había hecho al no decirle de Terrence para evitar discusiones absurdas.

Las lagrimas y los pensamientos parecían hilarse una y otra vez...ahora mismo era dramática y exagerada sin duda...pero le dolía tan solo respirar era como si le cortaran la garganta el aire, las lagrimas, la soledad...asi era se sentia tan sola abandonada...pero porque dramatizar cuando ella había escogido ese camino.

Terrence…-dijo sin más…

Albert miraba el inmenso mar y el unico lugar en donde deseaba estar en ese momento era con Candice...evoco su aroma rosas y fresas...la tersa piel...sus pequeñas pecas...la dulzura de sus labios y su grata presencia...cerro los ojos tenia que dormir.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas personitas les dejo este nuevo capitulo lleno de estrés para nuestros protagonistas aquí lo difícil es que ambos se dieron pronto cuenta en que situación viven realmente...bueno todo había pasado solo por pasar y ahora mismo el amor se pone a prueba.

Ahora si que en ocasiones aunque tengamos buena comunicación con la pareja hay apartados en la vida donde dices una que otra mentirilla piadosa para evitarnos problemas innecesarios...eso si el amor todo lo puede...esperemos verdad, les deseo un hermoso día, creo que el lunes es puente en México y después semana santa, les deseo un buen fin de semana les informo que tengo facebook como irache lovefan por cualquier cosa estaré agregando imágenes y todo aquello que tanto nos gusta...espero aunque sea avisar las nuevas historias que tenga...

Les contesto los reviews:

Glenda...- jajaja...si me siento como toda una dramática pero hay que ponerle algo de limón a la herida; eso si un hombre con compromiso nunca es garantia de final feliz, aunque en este caso tenemos a un hombre aferrado y enamorado, sumado a esto con palabra...tks por tu comentario.

Jenny...- estoy ansiosa tambien...parece que todo esta por solucionarse para ellos y mas cambios en sus vidas...tks por tu comentario y saludos!

Sol...- no se que hara Tanya ni como responda Albert...que estres...eso si Candice ahí siempre presente...saludos!

Paty...- aquí empieza o termina otra historia...no lo se...pero espero que te lata el capitulo.

Vivian...-yo también espero que la calma prevalezca pero cuando una mujer es apasionada es también de cuidado...saluditos!


	22. BUSCANDO SER LIBRE

**CAPITULO 22**

 **BUSCANDO SER LIBRE**

Albert llego muy temprano a Australia la verdad es que estaba agotado, había dormido poco y justo ahora tan lejos de Candice.

Bajo del avión y su hermano ya le esperaba…-traes una cara de espanto hermano.

Gracias…que pasa…-dijo el rubio mientras se daban un abrazo.

Nada en especial parece que toda la familia en verdad está ansiosa de todo esto…

Del divorcio…-Clarck asintió…- el más ansioso soy yo.

Déjame decirte que los chicos están en casa…mi madre convenció a Tanya para que se quedaran y te recibieran.

Eso me da gusto…creo que apenas me dará tiempo de hacer tantas cosas…-

Vamos que están impacientes desde ayer por verte…-sin más caminaron hacia la salida y se montaron en la camioneta que les llevaría a su destino la mansión Andrew.

Albert trato de comunicarse con Candice pero sin duda estaría dormida aun…cerró los ojos y se coloco las gafas de sol.

Y le dirás a mi papa que se quede para siempre con nosotros…-dijo Scott mientras su hermana solo sonreía.

Tu sabes que eso no pasara y no tienes que decir nada mas…-contesto la chica de cabellos castaños…estaban ya listos para recibir a su papa.

El rubio se bajo estaba agotado y aun tenía que darse una ducha, ponerse un smoking e ir a un fiesta a la que no deseaba…y…

Papa…papa…-grito Scott corriendo a sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar como el hijo que extrañaba a su padre.

Albert sintió que el corazón se apretujaba en el pecho tenía ya tiempo sin verle el cabello se le había aclarado un poco y se le había caído otro diente mas…- Estas mucho más grande…

Si papa…yo no quiero que te vayas…-dijo sin más mientras el rubio se sentía fatal.

Apenas llegue y me estas corriendo hijo…venga…-sin más lo cargo mientras que Shiloh abrazaba a su padre.

Ambos chiquillos estaban muy emocionados y le abrazaban fuertemente, lo cierto es que esa imagen te hacia un nudo en la garganta.

Espero que no se arrepienta mi hijo de lo que está por hacer…-dijo Marlene.

No puede arrepentirse cuando hay amor querida…además los chicos no siempre serán niños tu y yo lo sabemos bien…-contesto el hombre de cabellos canosos.

Entraron a la mansión tomados de la mano…-Hola…-dijo a toda la servidumbre que siempre se ponía en hilera como hacía tiempo.

Hijo bienvenido seas a casa…-dijo Sir William contento, siempre la presencia de su hijo era grata en casa.

Padre…-sin más se unieron en un abrazo…

Creo que vendré más seguido con tantas buenas bienvenidas…-contesto sonriente el rubio mientras Scott no se le despegaba ni un solo instante.

Tienes que venirnos a visitar hijo, nosotros ya somos adultos mayores…-soltó con reproche Marlene mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla, su hijo era idéntico a su amado esposo.

Madre ya sé que eres adulta pero no tan mayor…-dijo sonriente Albert.

Venga pasen…- dijo Sir William mientras todos pasaban a la casa donde el rubio había crecido, tomaron asiento.

Papa y Escocia como es…?...-dijo Scott quien estaba acaparando al rubio, Shiloh estaba muy arregladita y olía a rosas como Candice.

Es muy bonito, solo que hace en ocasiones un poco de más frio que aquí…-

Es ahí donde está el lago Ness…-dijo su hija de cabellos ondeados por los rizos que le habían hecho.

Si…- dijo el recordando que ahora mismo ahí vivían los padres de su amada.

Y ya fuiste a ver al monstruo mi amigo Steven me enseño unas fotos de internet era como un dinosaurio marino más o menos no me acuerdo el nombre…-

Ya fui tengo unos amigos que viven ahí…

En Ness…- dijo Clarck.

Si…es un pueblo tranquilo y no vi ningún monstro marino hijo, eso si puedes subirte a un bote que te lleva por todo el lago, hay comida rica y te diviertes.

Bueno pues quiero que me lleves de vacaciones…-dijo Scott mientras se abrazaba a él.

Creo que te han echado de menos…-dijo Marlene.

Lo sé…como vas con la escuela hija…-

Bien, estoy en los primeros lugares…bueno baje un poquito de calificaciones pero mi abu me ayudo y ya subí otra vez…-contesto ella sonriente.

Eso es mejor…me siento orgullo de ustedes dos…-dijo Albert con verdad.

Y bueno cuanto tiempo estaras aquí hijo…?...- dijo Sir William.

Aun no lo se, tengo algunas cosas que tratar con Tanya…-

Papa ya vas a regresar aquí a vivir como antes…?...- todos se miraron incomodos ante la pregunta de Scott algo que por supuesto Albert no tomo tan bien…se daba cuenta d que sus hijos estaban llevando la peor parte de sus decisiones.

Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo yo trabajo en Escocia…-afirmo el rubio tratando de no declarar la verdad que todos por su puesto sabían…Candice Murduck.

No seas bobo Scott sabes que papa ya vive alla en Escocia…-contesto Shiloh mientras todos se quedaban en silencio.

No soy bobo es solo que yo deseo que papa vuelva para vernos más tiempo…tenía mucho que no te veíamos…-dijo el inocentemente…

Si…-

Creo que sería bueno que su padre se diera un baño para poder ir a la fiesta rosa…-dijo Marlene.

Me gusta mucho ir a la fiesta rosa porque hay una enorme barra de postres y mi mama me deja comer de todo…-comento Scott con los ojitos brillosos.

Y resulta que después estamos en urgencias…-dijo Albert mirándolo con recelo.

Asi es…trataremos de que te mantegas alejado de toda esa barra de postres...-contesto Marlene.

Bien…solo un poquito…- la chica del servicio se llevo a los niños al jardín.

No tengo planeado ir a la fiesta rosa…-soltó ante la sorpresa de sus padres.

Es una tradición William…-

Lo sé madre, pero no considero que sea del todo apropiado para mi prometida y para Tanya.

Pues te tendrás que conformar con ir hermano…-soltó sin más Clarck mientras el rubio suspiraba hondo.

Sera mejor que te apresures, es la única oportunidad que tendrás para hablar con Tanya.

Lo sé madre…-sin más se subió a la habitación y cerró la puerta respiro hondo y marco al teléfono de casa.

* * *

Hola…-dijo una voz adormilada, claro con tantos malos pensamientos rondando por la cabeza de Candice no había podido pegar ojo

Hola dormilona como estas…?...- la rubia inmediatamente reacciono.

Como llegaste…?...-

Bien, tengo mucho sueño pero en fin espero que por la tarde pueda arreglar todo lo que necesito…

Cuando regresas…?...-

No lo sé aun…pero tratare de que las cosas sean lo más rápido posible para estar contigo Candice.

Está bien…diviértete…-contesto ella con un dejo de sarcasmo algo que al rubio pues no le gustaba.

Sigues molesta conmigo…-

No…se que del cielo a la tierra no hay nada oculto…-dijo ella.

Bien pues eso espero…recuerda que te amo…-

También yo…-sin más la llamada de había cortado, la rubia tenía los ojos bien abiertos, le dolía la cabeza y tenía mucho sueño…

Así que solo se acostó un rato y más quedándose al fin dormida…

* * *

Albert sentía que algo pasaba pero se hacia un tanto el distraído para que darle tantas vueltas al asunto…de pronto pensó en la prensa que seguramente estaría ahí atiborrando el lugar del evento y se puso estresado.

No deseaba que Candice se diera cuenta de que el iría a una fiesta que se relacionaba con el cumpleaños de Tanya porque sin duda alguna sería un gran problema para el…justo ahora que la situación entre ambos estaba un tanto delicada…y delicada a estas alturas podría sonar a un truene.

El rubio bajo las escaleras con el smoking negro se había afeitado…la verdad es que lucía regio increíblemente guapo…con ese varonil rostro…adorado.

Papa…que guapo te ves…?...-dijo Shiloh sonriente.

Si…gracias, tu también luces hermosa con esos rizos…y Scott no se queda atrás…-a pesar de que los niños no tenían mucha genética de el…eran atractivos.

La limosina esta lista y es mejor apresurarnos antes de que la prensa llegue…-soltó Clark mirando al rubio con insistencia.

Se subieron a la limosina y partieron al lugar…la prensa literalmente estaba al asecho y era lógico que el centro de la atención dentro de todo esto sería William y Tanya…

El rubio sudaba en frio como haría para que esto no fuera una noticia y llegara a oídos de Candice…-Hermano esto pasara.

Es que nunca pensé que habría tanta prensa…no quiero que Candice crea cosas que no son…-afirmo Will preocupado.

Lo mejor será rezar para que ella no vea la televisión…-

* * *

Candice literalemente se comia las uñas…busco por todos los canales y dio con el lugar exacto…-

Miren aquí viene el aun esposo de Tanya Bridges…William Andrew de la mano de sus pequeños hijos…- comento un tipo de castaños cabellos…-unas palabras para tu esposa…William…

Se decía que ambos estaban en proceso de divorcio pero su presencia sera que trae consigo una posible reconciliación…?...-dijo una reportera mientras tomaba a la familia Andrew con atención.

Sra. Andrew algunas palabras para Tanya y la nueva colección…-La madre de Albert era todo aquello que Candice imaginaba de la vieja tía Agnes…pretenciosa, estirada, refinada…todo lo que ella no era.

Muchos éxitos para ella siempre, es una excelente diseñadora de joyas y una gran mujer que sirve de ejemplo a nuevas generaciones…-contesto Marlene sonriente.

Candice miro con atención a la familia de Albert, sonrió al mirar a Clarck posando como todo un don juan era el único que parecía conquistar a todas en ese lugar.

La reportera siguió hablando a lo que ella solo ignoro…la verdad es que cuando uno busca…sin duda encuentra.

* * *

Albert entro con sus hijos y respiro hondo…se había acabado la prensa de afuera…pero al parecer ahora estaban ya ingresando.

Se supone que no hay tanta prensa…-dijo el rubio mirando a Clarck.

La verdad es que este año parece ser que nuestra amiga Tanya ha tirado la casa por la ventana…hay muchas reporteras hermosas…-contestando Clarck mientras saludaba a una que otra.

Espero marcharme pronto…-respondió el rubio mientras la castaña en un vestido de color rojo pasión caminaba hacia el…en cierta forma podría decir que lucía hermosa…el vestido le sentaba de maravilla.

Buenas noches querida…-saludo Marlene mientras se daban besos.

Sir William…es un gusto que ustedes estén aquí acompañándome en una noche tan linda…-afirmo Tanya sonriente.

El gusto es de nosotros puede decirte que luces hermosa…-

Gracias…-contesto Tanya había logrado sin proponérselo tener al rubio y a su familia ahí…en su zona de confort.

Qué guapa te ves y cuanta prensa hay…-soltó Clarck quien siempre era tan directo y sarcástico.

Si…es una gran noche…William...es un honor para mí verte…-soltó ella.

Te ves muy bien Tanya…podríamos hablar…?...-

Claro…pero creo que tengo que recibir a los invitados ya sabes cómo es todo esto…Marie…-dijo Tanya caminando a una mujer.

Pronto el rubio se vio rodeado de viejos conocidos…algunos pregúntale cosas incomodas otros tantos diciéndole que le tenían envidia y nadie siendo amigo sincero.

La fiesta había sido eterna pero ahora mismo estaba mirando a la nada desde un balcón…extrañaba mucho a Candice y su casa…lo cierto es que deseaba estar con sus hijos también…

Era lo mejor…-Hola te he estado buscando, me imagine que estarías aquí escondido como siempre.

Tanya no tenemos que ser tan cordiales…-respondió el rubio pues sabía que ella le tenía muchas preguntas por hacer.

Si en eso tienes razón…eres el peor hombre para mi…dejaste un matrimonio de muchos, me abandonaste a mí que te di todo sin pedirte nada y a nuestros hijos…- Tanya sonrió de lado.

Yo quiero pedirte perdón Tanya no desee jamás hacerte daño o un mal…te veo como la madre de mis hijos pero tú sabes que…

Es que ese siempre fue el problema…nunca supe por ti…era como si yo de pronto viviera en una burbuja de aire donde no sabía de ti nada…tú eras el centro de esta relación y yo giraba a tu alrededor…fue algo doloroso y difícil…asumelo William…

Lo se me equivoque…-

Tantas veces hablamos y te preguntaba si estabas bien si creías que teníamos que ir a terapia…cada día que pasaba por eso que sucedía, terminabas haciéndome el amor…

Fui cobarde Tanya…lo sé…pero ahora mi vida es otra y quiero lo mejor para ti y los niños.- afirmo el rubio.

Que es lo que paso Albert…?..- la pregunta que ella siempre se hizo.

Nada, tú hiciste mucho de echo creo que el centro de esta relación fuiste tú, no tienes la culpa en lo absoluto yo fui el que se conformo y no di lo mejor de mi…ni a ti como mujer ni a mis hijos…me comporte egoísta…

Tanya le miro a los ojos y la verdad es que parecía arrepentido de esa situación pero de ahí a que el tomara una decisión diferente no sucedería.

Y que pasara ahora…?...-

Quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de ser felices por separado…-Tanya se rio un instante hasta parecía que le pedía permiso para ello.

Esa decisión la tomaste hace mucho tiempo William, lo más justo hubiera sido que hablaras de frente…me has hecho mucho daño.

Perdóname Tanya…-dijo el tomándola de las manos mientras la castaña le abrazaba con fuerza…aspirando su suave aroma a maderas finas…

Le extrañaba tanto…había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pudo sentirlo tan cerca fue casi inevitable derramar algunas lagrimas…la prensa esperaba ansiosa…

Buenas noches estamos aquí desde la fiesta rosa en vivo y el ambiente romántico inunda este lugar…aquí tomamos al matrimonio Andrew Bridges…-

El rubio se soltó inmediatamente de Tanya mientras ella solo sonreía de lado y la chica se acercaba para seguir entrevistándola.

Que te ha parecido este gran éxito de la fiesta rosa…-Albert camino hacia otro lado pero los chicos habían llegado para integrarse haciendo el cuadro de lo más familiar posible.

Me siento emocionada y feliz de tener a mi familia a mi lado para celebrar todo este gran éxito que sin su amor y compañía no lo hubiera logrado…-afirmo ella mientras Shiloh la tomaba de la mano y a su padre a la misma vez.

Albert estaba sumamente enojado, la verdad es que durante toda la noche estuvo literalmente escondiéndose de los reportes y había salido bastante bien librado de esa situación, ahora mismo le pedía a dios que el Candice no se enterara de ello.

* * *

La rubia se había quedado parte del día pegada al televisor y cuando al fin se había rendido de pronto esto pasaba…su corazón se había paralizado y ella estaba mal…

Sentía que se lo merecía porque era simplemente la amante y después solo se dio cuenta que todo lo malo que había hecho a esa mujer ahora ella misma lo sentía en su propia piel…angustia, dolor, pesar, incertidumbre, desazón, tristeza…

Las lagrimas simplemente se a galoparon en sus ojos y fluyeron libremente…miro el reloj era cerca de la 1 de la tarde allá media noche…suspiro hondo y se levanto de la cama…no mas…

* * *

La fiesta había terminado y albert solo cruzo algunos minutos con Tanya, lo cierto es que no hubo mucho tiempo para nada, estaba agotado del viaje y lo único que deseaba era dormir…

Recosto a Scott en su cama y le arropo…era de madrugada en su anterior casa…- Pareces zombie…-dijo Tanya mirándole.

Estoy agotado, creo que es mejor que me marche…-afirmo el rubio pues había llevado a sus hijos a casa.

Vamos no es necesario que te vayas, podrías dormirte manejando y no creo que sea bueno que te pase algo…-dijo ella con verdad.

La verdad es que en eso tienes razón…creo que sigues siendo demasiado amable conmigo Tanya y no lo merezco ni lo quiero.

Lo hago por los buenos tiempos que vivimos Will…son muchos más que los malos…-le contesto ella con su pijama de short.

Bien…pues a final de cuentas vine para pasar un fin de semana con los chicos…-

Así es…puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes…si necesitas ropa ahí la encontraras…-le contesto ella mientras se servía un té caliente de manzana canela…el favorito del rubio.

Tendrás un poco mas…-dijo el sin darle importancia al asunto.

Ten tómatelo…yo preparo otro…-dijo Tanya sonriente, la verdad es que para el rubio era todo por supuesto confuso.

Gracias…que descanses…-

Y ella no se puso mal porque vendrías…?...-

No…ella confía en mi…-le contesto William seguro de Candice y del amor que se tenían.

Que es lo que te deslumbro de ella…su juventud…su belleza…-

No considero que sea un tema que tenga que tratar contigo…cada mujer es diferente…-afirmo Albert tratando de no crear conflicto.

Yo quiero saber…-

La fachada es algo que te sorprende pero la calidez es algo que deslumbra…es inexplicable…-

Jamás me amaste William…?...-Tanya sentía mucho dolor todo este proceso de aceptación que le había dicho la terapeuta que afrontaría era difícil y más cuando ella deseaba gritarle, reclamarle.

El rubio de pronto ya no quería tomarse el té, era complicado se sentía pésimo ser humano diciéndole a su aun esposa eso…-te quise mucho.

Ya lo has dicho…-dijo ella mirando a otro lado y riendo.

Lo siento Tanya…qué más quisiera yo…

No se puede amar a alguien por la fuerza y tal vez mi historia fuera mejor que esta que tengo, si tu hubieras sido sincero conmigo, pero él hubiera no existe y gracias a dios tengo dos hijos a los que amo…eso siempre tendré de ti…

Lo lamento Tanya…te quiero demasiado y te deseo la mayor felicidad.

Espero vivir lo que tu vives ahora con esa mujer…creo que sería lo justo…buenas noches…-sin más Tanya subió con su taza a su habitación…ya no usaba mas la que compartió con William…ahora mismo dormía en una que estaba acondicionada como de visitas…

Albert se quedo ahí parado en la escalera preguntándose si las cosas realmente saldrían bien…

* * *

Candice estaba sentada esperando…-Terrence…- dijo ella llorando mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del castaño.

El castaño se sorprendió mucho al verla así tan triste…incluso al sentir como su camisa se mojaba por las lagrimas que ella estaba derramando, qué diantres estaba pasándola.

* * *

Omgg...! se que soy mala escribiendo esto pero la verdad es que la historia tiene que ser real...espero no me odien...Albert por un lado en su papel decidido a terminar la relación de la mejor manera para que sus hijos crezcan juntos y todo eso...Tanya en su papel correcto quieres el divorcio perfecto ahi esta...los recuerdos seran presentes hasta la muerte con solo el hecho de tener dos hijos y nuestra rubia con un mal sabor de boca, un tanto intensa porque es sumamente pasional...

Les quiero dar las gracias por seguir la historia que mas desearía yo escribir mas rápido y poder actualizar pero la verdad este trabajo no me deja (sueno a vieja floja vdd), en fin les quiero desear unas felices vacaciones aquí en México se suspenden labores hasta la próxima semana así que les subo capitulo la próxima...les quiero mil y gracias por sus comentarios, tomarse un rato para leerme y seguir aquí...besos!

Aqui les contesto sus reviews...

Carito...te tengo estresada pero ya veras que todo tiene un porque y tambien soy de la idea que para que complicarse la vida con tanto hombre y mujer solteros...pero si es como Albert Andrew...ni para donde hacerse verdad lo bueno es que el esta dispuesto a todo el hombre se enamoro sin pensar en nada mas que disfrutar la unica vida que tiene segura...gracias por seguir la historia...besos!

Paty...- que gusto espero este tambien sea de tu agrado linda...

Sol...- Mi padre siempre me dice que entre el cielo y la tierra no hay nada oculto asi que esperemos que todo se aclare y hablen como adultos racionales no como adolescentes apasionados y tks por seguirme en Facebook...saludos!

Stormaw...-Comunicacion y madurez...es lo que les falta un tanto, en ocasiones hay mentiras piadosas o sin chiste como cuando se rompe o extravia algo, pero esto es mas delicado porque incluye sentimientos y mas en personas tan apasionadas e intensas como los rubios, Albert por su parte dispuesto a todo por ella y esperando mediar las responsabilidades de padre y hombre...si se puede pero creo que hace falta hacer una balanza y hablar de frente...gracias por tus comentarios siempre hay algo que puede servir a la historia...feliz fin...

Jenny...- espero que la trama se te siga haciendo igual de interesante esperemos que nuestros rubios se acomoden a todo lo que esta pasando a su alrededor y hablen sin tapujos y directos...saludos!

Norma Angelica...-Que bien q estes actualizada, si tu sabes casado es igual a problemas...claro ahora sabemos que el paquete es completo no te rindes tan fácil luchas y no exiges todo, aunque a ella le ha salido bien...hasta ahora...esperemos que todo lo que haga no sea tan complicado y que traiga consigo consecuencias...saludos y buen fin...!

Zafiro Azul Cielo...-Terrible como Terrence...ya se este castañito es toda pasión y nuestra Candice mechita corta la niña...la verdad tarde que temprano sale a la luz y las respuestas llegaran a su tiempo...eso si siento que Albert si esta buscando con sinceridad subsanar su situación y ser libre para poder tener el resto de su vida con alguien a quien ame...su amor si es fuerte tiene que vencer los obstáculos...tks por seguir la historia y saludos!

Vivan A...-Si estas con muchas dudas...espero que el capitulo mas o menos te de una idea, porque a lo menos a mi no tanto...jajaja...respira hondo y listo, el amor si es sincero como el de ellos saldra bien librado de toda batalla, claro hay que luchar con dientes y garras por conseguirlo...ceder y apretar asi es esto...saludos y tks por tu comentario!

Glenda...- jajaja...gracias favor que me haces...si Tanya esta indecisa entre ser madre y mujer libre, su situacion es complicada si ella se aferra a seguir por el mismo mal camino del desamor...Nuestra rubia ha salido triunfante en los ultimos rounds ahora esta la decision final y ver si el amor que se tienen es fuerte...nuevas oportunidades...?...nuevas historias...?...albert y Candice me encantan, claro que espero seguir escribiendo ya tengo mas de 5 ideas en mi cabeza rondando solo pido tiempo y agilidad para escribir...tks por las flores linda y feliz fin de semana...!


	23. PERDONAME

**CAPITULO 23**

 **PERDONAME**

Terrence estuvo ahí sosteniendo a la rubia un rato mientras ella lloraba desconsolada, la verdad es que se preguntaba cómo se metía en tantos líos con mujeres; aunque claro estaba que este era uno en verdad complicado.

Podría decirse que esta situación era más difícil pues esa mujer le alteraba y además de ello era la ex prometida de su hermano menor.

Lo siento…-escucho después de un rato a la rubia decir mientras trataba de ser paciente, la separo de su pecho y la miro a los ojos.

Te sientes mejor Candice…-dijo mientras ella se miraba bastante ofuscada.

Mentiria pero…si estoy mejor que hace un rato…-afirmo ella.

Venga…la verdad es que tú me haces sentirme demasiado confundido, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es que tomemos un par de tablas y nademos para que las olas despejen tu cabeza que seguro está hecha un lio…-afirmo él mientras Candice asentía.

Terrence se sentía utilizado porque el mismo estaba demasiado confundido con todo esto que ella hacia sin embargo antes que nada trataría de ser amigo…

Estuvieron un rato caminando en silencio y pronto llegaron a un hostal donde el se registro…-necesito dos habitaciones.

Lo siento señor solo nos queda una…es que por la temporada y el torneo para mañana todo esta lleno, de echo están de suerte…-

Candice se estreso de pronto se había dado cuenta de que no era el mejor lugar para estar ahora…pero en casa tampoco…-La tomaremos…-afirmo ella ante la mirada de sorpresa del Castaño.

Se registraron y llevaron sus cosas a la habitación que solo tenía una cama matrimonial…-me cambio y salimos…

Te espero en la recepción para preguntar por las tablas te parece…-La rubia asintió mientras el castaño salía de ahí.

* * *

Albert se había despertado un tanto tarde…sintió el sabor amargo en su boca y la soledad de su corazón…ahí en ese lugar donde Candice no estaba…

Suspiro hondo y paso al baño para asearse, después de un rato salió de la habitación…bajo las escaleras ante la cara de sorpresa de las sirvientas quienes parecían mirar un fantasma…

Papa…vamos a la playa quiero surfear contigo mi mama ya me dijo que si…-grito Scott quien era el mas feliz de su presencia.

Está bien…-

Solo primero hay que desayunar mi amor…venga ve a despertar a Shiloh para salir todos…-dijo Tanya mirándole a su pequeño hijo.

Si mama…-sin más el castaño corrió por las escaleras.

Buen día Tanya…podremos ahora si hablar…-dijo el rubio con un tanto de impaciencia.

Si…vamos a aprovechar entonces…-contesto ella mientras caminaban a la terraza, les sirvieron café y ella traía consigo unos papeles.

Creo que las condiciones del divorcio están ya todas claras, aceptamos la propuesta que nos diste y es todo, la custodia será compartida, vacaciones en Escocia y si la juez dicta que Shiloh vaya contigo no tengo problema con ello…-dijo Tanya mientras Albert de pronto sentía todo muy raro.

Tomo los papeles donde las firmas estaban ya estampadas ahí por su casi ex esposa…-Creo que todo esto ha sido tan rápido.

Rápido…vamos Will si te mueres de ganas por cruzar ese océano y correr a los brazos de tu ahora prometida…

No te queda el sarcasmo…-contesto el rubio.

Eso no es algo que me interese escuchar de mi ex marido…-afirmo Tanya.

La verdad es que quiero decirte que me perdones…-dijo el rubio mientras la castaña sentía que temblaba...el corazón se le había agitado al solo escuchar esta palabra…

No sé qué decirte…sabes te sigo queriendo con los pedacitos de mi corazón y al mismo tiempo te odio por abandonarme…

Lo siento tanto, yo no quisiera que las cosas se hubieran dando de esta forma Tanya es solo que la vida misma me dio esto y no se…-contesto el confundido.

Tengo muchas cosas que reclamarte pero de pronto se me acabaron las ganas y las ideas…ella es hermosa, soltera y joven…me pregunto cuando fue que tu simplemente no pensaste mas en nosotros…arrojar todo al viento…-dijo ella nostálgica.

La convivencia de pronto se vuelve algo más…-

Sabes yo quisiera estar enojada y golpearte…exigirte que te hagas responsable de todo esto que era nuestro matrimonio pero lo único que ganare son dolores de cabeza, tu ahora mismo estas por tu lado y yo por el mío.

Perdóname Tanya…no quería hacerte esto…mereces amor y yo no pude dártelo, se que estabas saliendo con Jacob…

Sabes no necesito recomendaciones y además de eso no te debe de importar con quien me relacione…tu elegiste y no tuve siquiera opción para opinar, así que.

Lo sé…me lo merezco…-contesto el rubio mirando su taza de café…-es complicado también para mi regresar a esta casa y no sentir.

Sentir esos casi trece años de relación es perturbador seguramente dejar todo…creo que estarás bien así como yo igual…el divorcio lo tienes en tus manos es solo cuestión de que lo firmes…déjame ir a ver a los niños…-sin más la castaña se levanto, le dolía en el alma esto tenía un dejo de esperanza de que el aplazara esto…

William miro los papeles con la firma de ella y se sintió fatal…eran muchos años juntos, muchas noches, dos hijos…se sentía mal pero al mismo tiempo aliviado…mal hombre, pésimo padre, buen amante…que hacer…

Pensó una vez más en Candice y tomo la pluma…-Papá…-grito Shiloh abrazándole por la espalda mientras el solo cerraba la carpeta.

Buenos días, como amaneció mi princesa…-dijo el sonriente besándole la mejilla.

Estoy muy contenta porque estas devuelta en casa…-el rubio no dijo nada respecto a eso.

Vamos chicos a desayunar para irnos a la playa…-ordeno Tanya mientras las sirvientas comenzaban a servir.

* * *

Qué te pasa querida…?...-Pregunto Sir William pues miraba a su esposa como muy seria, incluso su modo sarcástico de ser estaba en estado off.

Es que siento que mi hijo está mal…pero luego siento que el merece amar…luego pienso en los chicos y en nosotros…-

En esa elaborada ecuación no entiendo que tenemos que ver nosotros…-respondió el señor de cabellos claros.

Recuerdo cuando estuvimos mal por una temporada y tu…bueno en esa mala racha donde pensamos que divorciarnos era lo mejor y nos dimos un tiempo tu en tus asuntos yo de vacaciones con los chicos.

Es diferente…-

Estas seguro de eso William…?...-dijo Marlene pues en esa época hacia más de 30 años el señor de la casa se había envuelto en cierto escandalillo de corte sexual con una secretaria.

No quiero hablar de eso Marlene…-sin más se levanto y ella removió viejos dolores del pasado se pregunto ahora mismo porque su hijo repitió esa historia sin un buen final.

* * *

Candice había nadado por lagunas horas bajo un sol fuerte y sentía el ardor de la piel ya tostada…salió con la tabla y se sentó al lado de Terry quien miraba el mar.

Sabes en ocasiones me pregunto porque las cosas pasan así…

La vida es así Candice…el mundo no para porque alguien muera, se divorcie o simplemente le rompan el corazón…-contesto el impasible.

Me siento como una cría…- afirmo la rubia mirándole a los ojos.

Me vas a contar que es lo que te ha pasado para que tomaras un autobús y vinieras hasta tursho…-contesto el buscándole la cara.

Es que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza…- el solo sonrió de lado.

Tienes que ser de pronto adulta Candice…-contesto el castaño mirando al mar…

Es como si tú me leyeras el pensamiento…no sé como conectamos tan bien…-dijo ella mientras Terrence pasaba saliva con dificultad.

Tú me confundes a mi Candice…y no puedes hacer solo eso…venir y llorar desconsolada en mis brazos…-contesto él con el corazón agitado.

Lo siento no deseaba molestarte…

No es molesto, simplemente soy hombre Candice y tú me pones nervioso.

Lo siento Terry…la verdad es que me sentí sola y viajar hasta lnverness pues no era lógico por la distancia…

Dime que paso con William…-contesto el respirando hondo.

El viajo a Australia para ver lo del divorcio con su esposa, es solo que yo le vi en televisión abrazándola...el fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella.

Terrence comenzó a reírse a carcajadas algo que sorprendió a la rubia pues ella estaba ahí dolida y sufrida y el estaba riéndose…-Te parece gracioso.

No te ofendas pero actúas como una adolescente de 15 años…hay que gracioso es todo esto…venga Candice tienes que tomar las cosas con humor…-

Es que no puedo, me duele tener que afrontar de pronto el hecho de que ellos eran una familia antes de mi…-el castaño le miro con pena.

Quisiera decirte las palabras mágicas y que te sintieras mejor Candice…lamentablemente no las tengo…- dijo el mirándole a los ojos.

Siempre desee hacer una vida normal…- ambos se quedaron por un rato callados mientras miraban el mar y algunos surfistas ondeando las olas.

Candice porque sigues aferrándote a alguien que dices amar pero te hace tanto daño…- la rubia sintió que la respiración se le cortaba de solo pensar que ella estaba haciendo eso.

Aferrarme…-

Te deberías de preguntar si tu puedes construir tu familia con el…-respondió Terrence, era lógico que siempre alguien externo mirara mas allá de la verdad.

Yo se la respuesta…pero…

Eres cobarde Candice…no es fácil asumir cuentas cuando es mucho más sencillo solo pasar por ahí y no mirar la realidad…no te juzgo porque no soy un santo, sin embargo creo que mereces mucho mas.

Y qué hacer con todo esto que siento…-

No tengo idea…-afirmo él mientras se levantaba y caminaba con la tabla hacia el mar, el también era casado y no dudaba que hubiera mujeres interesadas en el.

* * *

Tanya estaba sentada mirando a William acercarse sentía que la vida era como antes…- Esta fuerte el sol.

Arde la piel…-dijo el rubio mientras el tomaba asiento y miraba a los chicos.

Ten toma un poco de bloqueador…-dijo Tanya mientras el aceptaba y comenzaba a untarse…la castaña miraba su espalda ancha y suspiro sin querer…

Te pasa algo…?...-

Nada…-contesto ella…-cuando te irás…

Yo pienso marcharme mañana por la tarde, tengo algunos asuntos por resolver en la oficina…-contesto él.

Creo que los chicos se sentirán decepcionados…-

Lo sé…pero ahora mismo vivo en Escocia allá tengo negocios que resolver…-contesto el secamente.

Haz firmado el divorcio…-

No tuve tiempo, pero pienso hablar con los chicos por la tarde para quedar con todo en claro…- Tanya sabía que estaba ya todo resuelto…

* * *

Y dos cervezas…-dijo el castaño mientras el improvisado mesero atendía la orden.

Cuéntame algo de ti…-soltó Candice mientras el castaño le miraba con cara de enfado.

No tengo nada que contar acerca de mí…-afirmo él.

Vamos Terrence es para pasar el rato…-

Se me ocurren muchas maneras más divertidas para pasar el rato…- dijo el mirándola intensamente y la verdad es que se lo merecía por buscona.

Terrence no me mires así…-dijo ella con incomodidad.

Eres hermosa Candice pero te gustan las cosas difíciles…no te entiendo teniendo todo en tus manos para ser feliz…-dijo él.

Que harías tú en su lugar…-

Lo que él ha hecho…divorciarme sin importarme nada y amarte con el alma…hacerte el amor hasta que desfallezcas de placer y cuidarte como el más grande tesoro…-respondió Terry con un tanto de pasión.

Tal vez ese es Albert…-

No lo dudo un solo momento Candice, la verdad es que cuando se dé cuenta que has estado en Thurso a mi lado no creo que le guste mucho y puede que hasta salga yo perdiendo…-afirmo él.

No…es lo menos que yo quiero hacer…-afirmo ella con pesar…-

Que harás entonces Candice Murdock…yo estoy dispuesto a defenderte si así lo quieres hacer…-dijo el mirándola a los ojos y diciendo la verdad.

Me siento afortunada de contar con tu amistad, la verdad es que no me caías tan bien…-dijo ella tratando de desviar el tema.

A mí no me caías del todo mal, eres una gran tentación, siento como si te conociera de toda una vida.- respondió el castaño mientras el chico les entregaba sus cervezas.

Es curioso, creo que también siento conocerte de siempre…tal vez en una vida pasada…-dijo ella.

Qué pena porque creo que esta será otra vida pasada…-afirmo él.

De que hablas…-contesto ella mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

De que me gustas mucho…a pesar de todo y de todos…-Candice se ruborizo, la verdad es que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que jugaba con fuego y se iba a quemar.

Lo siento creo que he tomado las cosas demasiado a la ligera…-

Lo sé…lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa y esperes al hombre que amas…cederás ante él cuando el divorcio llegue a tus mano Candice Murdock.

Le amo…-confirmo ella mientras Terrence sonrió de lado con un dejo de pesar.

Brindemos por la apasionada Candice y el incipiente Terrence…-ambos chocaron las botellas de cerveza.

Salud, por el amigo que he encontrado en esta tierra lejana y al que echare de menos a su partida…salud…-

Eres la mujer más difícil y la que mas estrés a traído a mi vida…-sin más bebieron un trago de cerveza, las cosas estaban del todo dichas y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Buenas noches hijo…-El rubio cerró la puerta y camino hacia el cuarto de Shiloh que le esperaba un tanto impaciente…

Papa…quiero que hablemos…-dijo la niña.

Si…soy todo oídos…-respondió el.

Tu y mi madre se divorciaran ya verdad…-respondió la chiquilla de cabellos castaños.

No quiero engañarte pero tú sabes que por eso estoy aquí…-

Padre porque ya no quieres a mi mamá…-soltó sin más, la verdad es que eso le tomo por sorpresa…-

No es que no la quiera, es solo que no estamos felices juntos y ella merece ser feliz como yo…-

Si como tú con tu novia…-completo Shiloh pero esa era la verdad…la cruda verdad…

No creo que sea algo que tengamos que discutir ahora…-afirmo el rubio con pesar.

Ya se…mejor me duermo me lo pase muy bien papá…te extrañábamos mucho...mucho…-se dieron un beso en la mejilla y ella se acostó a dormir.

El rubio camino por el pasillo, Tanya había salido y estaba el solo con los chicos, abrió la puerta del cuarto…la habitación que habían compartido por varios años.

Era como regresar de pronto a la calidez del pasado, todo exactamente como el recordaba las fotos en los mismo lugares, la ropa, el aroma de la habitación, sus perfumes…suspiro hondo…

Pensé que no estabas…-dijo el mirando a la castaña entrar a la habitación de improvisto.

Lo siento, es que se me olvido una joya que deje aquí…-sin más camino hacia un cajón y tomo la caja donde guardaba su anillo de compromiso que Albert le había dado.

Ese es el anillo de compromiso que te di…-dijo el mirándole.

Si…creo que no tiene caso conservarlo así que usare la piedra para algo que pienso hacerle a Shiloh en sus 16 años…a final de cuentas es una joya de su padre.- afirmo ella mientras William se daba cuenta de todo lo que una separación significaba.

Es lo mejor…-contesto sin mucho afán el rubio mientras Tanya salía de la habitación.

Albert se sento en la orilla de la cama y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no se había comunicado con Candice en todo el dia, se sintió culpable y es que la verdad el dia con sus hijos se había pasado rápidamente…

Salió al balcón y comenzó a marcar…la línea sono un largo rato y el celular le mando a buzon directamente…seguramente estaría molesta con el y no podría culparle.

Hola…disculpa que te moleste Stear pero Candice no me contesta y desearía que te dieras una vuelta…-El castaño sonrió.

Claro mañana pasare temprano tú no te preocupes…- contesto Stear amablemente.

Te lo agradezco hermano…-sin más colgó el teléfono el rubio y respiro hondo…amaba a esa mujer y no la perdería fácilmente…salió de la habitación y camino a donde estaba quedándose…

Cerró la puerta, camino hacia la mesa que estaba ahí y se sentó en la silla…leyó rápidamente el documento y tomo la pluma…firmo cada hoja del divorcio y cuando al fin estuvo suspiro hondo…

Al fin podría decirse que terminaba la familia Andrew Brigdes…después de 12 años de conformación ahora mismo ya estaba disuelta, hablaría con los chicos por la mañana y se despediría de ellos.

Claro estaba antes le entregaría los papeles a Zac quien se encargaría de todo lo demás…su sentimiento de pronto era culpabilidad.

Si era culpable de enamorarse de una mujer que no era su esposa y de atar a otra a un matrimonio de solo conveniencia…convenir vivir juntos por dos hijos sin amor…al menos de su parte…porque ella era una excelente dama que merecía lo mejor y sin duda el no podría dárselo.

* * *

Tanya guardo la joya en la caja fuerte de su padre quien le miraba con recelo…-estás segura de que es lo que quieres hija…?...-

Si padre…esta joya será para mi hija a mi simplemente ya no me sirve creo que podre hacer un hermoso dije para ella…-

Yo sinceramente preferiría deshacernos de ella…creo que podríamos darle algo con mas amor y trascendencia a Shiloh…-afirmo su padre mirándola con amor.

La verdad es que lo creí a primera instancia pero no puedo negar que porte este anillo más de 10 años segura del amor que le tenía a William y creo que eso vale mucho mas…

Sera una joya con el amor de su madre a su padre…-contesto el señor de cabellos canos.

Así es…el amor de su mama por su padre…con eso bastara…-afirmo Tanya sonriente quien sabia que esa ya era otra historia y no mas suya ahora miraría hacia delante de la mano de alguien que la mereciera de verdad.

* * *

Y todo pasó y todo paso a mas…-dijo Candice un tanto mareada por el alcohol.

Tu eres tremenda Candice Murdock…-contesto Terrence mientras caminaban por la calle a paso lento y con mirada borrosa.

Esta ha sido…ha sido…una velada buena…- el castaño la miro mientras entraban al hostal y abría la habitación…menudo problema cuando entraron y de pronto recordaron que solo había una gran cama para dos.

Solo que esos dos eran ellos…uno casado y otro comprometido….-Yo creo que dormiré en el sillón…-soltó sin más Terrence quien estaba un poquito menos borracho que la rubia.

No…somos adultos y podemos manejarlo como tal…tú te tapas con la cobija de arriba y yo con la sabana…-contesto ella.

No morirás de frió…-La rubia le miro con recelo, lo cierto es que hacia un tanto de fresco pero ella estaba segura de que eso era lo mejor.

No…tengo calor…-Terrence subió los hombros en señal de me da igual…el castaño se quito la playera mientras ella se acostaba así…solo sin las sandalias…

Candice acomodo la cama y se acostó…-Ronco…en ocasiones ronco.

No te escuchare…estoy agotado…-le respondió el castaño.

Buenas noches…-sin más la rubia se acostó y cerró los ojos quedando de frente con Terrence…el pronto se dio cuenta de que esa chica le gustaba demasiado pero no solo para un acostón…

De verdad que el alcohol le hacía ver cosas donde no eran…era pecad y más cuando ella era la causa de mucha tristeza para su hermano menor.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos…pero sintió la cálida mano de ella en su pecho…susurro unas palabras que no entendía pero no dijo nada ni hizo nada…solo cedió…

Candice estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios…nuevamente sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y no pudo resistirlo…la beso…la beso con lentitud…era como si flotara…su mano le acaricio la cara y su aroma le envolvió…ella simplemente le respondió…

* * *

Hola chicas estoy de regreso y con apuro porque me siento sumamente atrasada con los capítulos, la historia marcha a paso rápido y creo que me estoy acercando al final de la misma, quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que han tenido conmigo y por seguirla.

Como ven a nuestro rubio ya al fin firmo los papeles y Candice...candice...bueno ella creo que tomara el curso que tiene que tomar...no sufran tanto el siguiente capitulo estará mucho mejor mis queridas lectoras ya tengo face me pueden encontrar como Irache Lovefan...tratare de subir algunas cortas historias...ya verán.

Aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews...así mismo tuve hace algún tiempo de una lectora muy ausente ya la propuesta de una adaptación de una de mis historia de Sailor a Candy Candy...espero no defraudarlas cuando lo haga o ustedes que opinan...les quiero mil...

Glenda: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y los piropos ya siento que todo es verdad pero aquí sigo echandole ganas... Esa Candice anda adolorida esperemos que no se queme con el fuego de Terrence y nuestro Albert ya libre para amarla...saludos!

Stormaw: si ambos estan como figiendo como mintiendo como desubicados pero tarde que temprano todo sale y esperemos que estos dos adorados la libren si no pues a llorar un rato...ntc...gracias por comentar te mando un saludo...!

Patty: todo es parte de la trama espero que lo que sigue que guste aun mas...saludos!

Jenny: tu tranquila y yo nerviosa con la historia...saludos!


	24. SERACOMO ES

**CAPITULO 24**

 **Y SERA…COMO ES…**

Creo que tengo una encomienda en especial…-dijo Stear mirando a su esposa y la verdad es que se le hizo raro eran cerca de las 8 de la noche…

A esta hora amor…pero si acabas de llegar…-le respondió Paty quien ya estaba más gordita pues casi 8 meses ajustaba.

Es que Will me pidió que visitara a Candice en la tarde pero me salieron pendientes así que…-

Y eso…-

No lo sé…pero deja voy y vengo…encargos…?...- la castaña se sonrojo pues la verdad es que cuando el regresaba a casa era con algunas bolsas de mas.

El castaño salió de casa rápido para regresar igual y tenía tiempo ya tocando, todo estaba apagado se le hizo raro pues esa zona donde tenían la casa era como para descanso.

* * *

A quien busca…-le pregunto una mujer que iba en su camioneta parecía vecina de ahí.

A la señora Andrew…-dijo el castaño.

Es la joven de cabello ondulado verdad…?...-Stear asintió con la cabeza…- ayer salí al pueblo y la mire subir a un taxi pero ya no la he visto casi siempre tiene todas las luces de la casa prendidas; usted sabe que aquí es demasiado tranquilo…-

Lo sé…bueno pues gracias…-contesto Stear mientras la mujer se estacionaba un par de casas más adelante seguramente era la única persona en ese momento por la zona las demás casas estaban a oscuras solo por las lámparas de la calle.

* * *

Albert estaba desayunando con los chicos cuando sonó su celular era Stear…-Bueno…

Hola hermano como estas…?...-dijo el castaño afuera de la casa.

Bien…dime como te fue con mi encargo…?...-Shiloh miraba a su padre con interés.

Pues tu encargo no está creo que desde ayer, una mujer de cabellos canos me dijo que la miro salir en un taxi y ya no la vio regresar, de hecho esta todo apagado.

El rubio se preocupo un poco mas Candice no tenía planes de salir de casa…así que lo único que podría hacer era regresar lo más rápido a Escocia…su ausencia no le gustaba para nada.

La señora Clarence sin duda…bueno pues yo espero estar allá mañana mismo…muchas gracias por el favor Stear…-

De nada…-sin más el castaño colgó y se monto a su auto ahora tenía que pasar por fresas con crema, incienso y agua mineral.

* * *

Al rubio literalmente se le había ido el apetito deseaba con ansias cruzar el océano de manera pronta y estar con su mujer…

Te vas ahora papá…?...- dijo Scott con tristeza.

Lo siento hijos pero tengo muchas cosas del trabajo que hacer, me siento contento de ver que ustedes están bien…- dijo el.

Papa ya se divorciaste de mama entonces…?...-dijo Shiloh mirándole con temor.

Ustedes saben que los adultos en ocasiones nos equivocamos y necesitamos espacio…su madre y yo queremos ser felices…pero juntos estamos tristes.

No es cierto…-dijo Scott enojado…-tú tienes novia…

El rubio se quedo callado que podría decirles a sus hijos cuando el mismo se había puesto de pechito declarándoles la verdad hacia algunos meses atrás.

Mama también tiene a Jacob…-contesto Shiloh salvándole sin querer.

Jacob me cae bien…- contesto Scott distrayéndose de inmediato.

A mí también y el quiere a su madre…lo único que deseo es que comprendan que a pesar de nosotros estar separados pues nunca dejaremos de ser sus padres y eso nos unirá por siempre…

Scott solo se conformo mientras que Shiloh abrazo a su papa…-yo también te quiero mucho papa…terminaron de desayunar contando anécdotas de ese fin de semana mientras que la castaña simplemente se mantenía al margen de ellos sabia que Albert había firmado ya el divorcio cuando vio sus maletas listas para partir.

En su pecho había muchos sentimientos encontrados pero era lo mejor tal vez el tiempo le daría lo que le había quitado de inicio ya era momento de ser feliz.

* * *

Albert salió hacia las oficinas del abogado…-Buen día Zac…

Te ves renovado…-

Así es tengo los papeles ya firmados por Tanya y el acuerdo de todo lo demás…-

Perfecto solo es cuestión de meros trámites burocráticos que llevare yo desde aquí…al parecer estas al 99.9% divorciado ya…- contesto sonriente el castaño.

La verdad es que me siento un tanto extraño pero al mismo tiempo libre…-dijo el rubio.

Suele pasar, aunque generalmente mis clientes dicen jamás querer casarse nuevamente, contigo simplemente rompí esa racha, eres el primero que escucho se casara una vez más…-dijo Zac.

Lo sé…tal vez es solo que amo a mi mujer y quiero darle la seguridad que ella se merece…-

Pues he de frenar tus planes porque será un año más para que se puedan casar, así sirve que se conocen y se aseguran de que es lo que desean…-dijo Zac como el buen abogado que era, Albert solo le miro con resignación.

* * *

Entonces nosotros podremos irte a visitar para navidad…-dijo Scott con emoción de conocer el mentado Lago Ness.

Yo espero que ustedes vayan, solo que no creo que miren a ningún monstruo pero podemos ir en lancha al centro del lago y pescar…

Wow!...-dijo Scott maravillado.

A mí también me gustaría ir…mama si podemos…?...-pregunto Shiloh.

Claro…nosotros ya tenemos que ser una familia moderna…-contesto Tanya sonriente…-bueno pues lo mejor será que se despidan de su padre ya es hora…-dijo ella mirando el reloj cerca de las 8 de la noche.

Los dos chicos se prendaron de su padre en un emotivo abrazo que les hizo derramar un par de lágrimas…el rubio sentía que el corazón se le apretujaba fuerte en el pecho…

Pórtense bien…yo les estaré hablando seguido y platicaremos por la cuenta de skype que ya tiene Shiloh en la tablet…- afirmo el siendo fuerte.

Si papa…-dijo Shiloh emocionada mientras se despedía de el…-te quiero mucho.

Te amo mi amor…cuídate y pórtate bien…ya estaremos después viendo esas notas eh…-dijo el sonriente tratando de dejar a su hija tranquila.

Scott tu también cuida a tu madre y a tu hermana…tienes que ser fuerte y echarle ganas a la escuela…en diciembre estaremos festejando…-dijo el.

Scott no pudo decir nada porque estaba llorando a final de cuentas eran unos niños…-Albert se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a tanya.

Gracias por todo Tanya, te deseo lo mejor porque te lo mereces, espero que me perdones por el mal que te hice…-la castaña sabía que era el adiós…

Suerte Will…-sin más el rubio camino hacia el avión que le llevaría a su nueva vida, ahora mismo sentía que cada paso era tan pesado como plomo en sus pies…era complicado mas por los niños pero era libre para amar a Candice Murdock.

* * *

Candice despertó al día siguiente con un pésimo sabor de boca, le dolía a morir la cabeza…se levanto de la cama y sintió como el aire fresco le rosaba la piel desnuda…

Camino al baño y se miro al espejo…trato de enfocar la vista…su cabello estaba muy esponjado y sus labios hinchados…se tallo los ojos y abrió el grifo del agua…

Respiro hondo…sintió lo fresco del agua en su rostro adormilado para despertar al fin…y de pronto de dio cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle…

Ese lugar no era su casa, no era su baño y estaba desnuda…sintió que el corazón se aceleraba y quiso morir en ese momento…

Terrence…estaba en Thurso con Terrence Gibson…el hermano de Archie…-dios que hice…

Se puso una toalla y camino hacia la habitación lentamente…lo menos que deseaba era hacer ruido y despertarlo…se dio cuenta de que estaba boca abajo y solo le tapaba el trasero…al parecer también estaba desnudo…

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y trato de recordar pero no lograba mas nada…lo único que se vino a su mente era el besándola y ella cediendo…qué diablos había hecho…

Tomo la maleta con cuidado y camino al baño, la fortuna de haber salido a prisa del cuarto es que no había desempacado…se lavo los dientes y se puso lo primero que encontró…tomo la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso y salió del cuarto sin decir nada.

Se retira señorita…-dijo un chico sonriente mirándola pues era común mirar mujeres salir de los cuartos con esa extraña sensación de pesar.

Si…- sin más llego al pequeño vestíbulo y le dejo una nota a Terrence…salió literalmente huyendo del lugar, corrió con suerte de tomar el autobús que estaba por partir para llegar a casa.

Al sentarse comenzó todo a darle vueltas y el corazón a correrle aceleradamente…como es que había terminado desnuda en la cama con Terrence…dios…

Cerró los ojos y trato de descansar tal vez si se relajaba podría recapitular lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Terrence abrió los ojos…la verdad es que se sentía un tanto incomodo después de la noche que había pasado…tal vez un poco de sentimientos encontrados…culpa…irritabilidad…

Se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella no estaba…abrió los ojos bien y camino al baño…se metió a la ducha, tenía un vuelo esa tarde para volver a casa…suspiro resignado la gran aventura había terminado.

* * *

Candice llego pasado de las dos de la tarde…había desempacado a toda prisa y aventando lo utilizado en la lavadora con todo y celular ya que la cuestión era dañarlo para que el rubio no le reclamara por no tenerlo encendido.

Claro estaba con el largo mensaje en la contestadora: _Espero que te encuentres bien en casa, regreso hoy en la tarde y quiero que hablemos…tengo buenas noticias mi amor…te amo…-_

Se miro en el espejo y la verdad es que se pregunto cómo había sobrevivido con esa cruda primero moral y después de alcohol…cual sería su pretexto para su ausencia en todo caso…

Se desnudo y busco en el espejo marcas en su piel…nada en particular solo un leve bronceado…así que literalmente estaba obligada a decir la verdad…bueno una verdad a medias.

Se sentó en la cama y trato de seguir pensando que había pasado pero solo recordaba que llegaron al hostal y se aventó ella a la cama, después de eso…los ojos azul oscuro de Terrence Gibson…no más…dios era como un suplicio tener que lidiar con el hecho de haberse tal vez acostado con el castaño.

Como es que de pronto se había vuelto una mujerzuela tan barata, si estaba molesta con Albert porque le había mentido pero lo que había hecho estaba más allá de lo normal.

Problema tras problema…darse cuenta de que ella amaba al rubio y todo aquello que habían pasado juntos, desde la separación de su familia, hasta el hecho de que le ayudo a encontrar a su padre con vida…le debía muchas cosas y ella se había portado demasiado mal.

No pensó en nadie más que en si misma…había sido egoísta, ardida y tonta…sus decisiones distaban mucho de una mujer centrada, parecía adolescente jugando al amor.

Claro ella le gustaban los hombres que le darían problemas pero ella también hacia lo que le parecía dar bienestar sin importar lo demás…bingo…

Se metió a dar una ducha a consciencia, tiempo después bajo de la habitación ya vestida con un vestido sencillo, sandalias simples y el cabello libre al aire…reviso la lavadora y le puso suavizante…

El celular estaba empapado e inservible…miro al refrigerador y noto que tenía que preparar una comida…así que preparo pasta y camarones…

Había suficiente vino como para brindar…limpio la sala y sacudió los muebles…todo listo para recibir al señor de la casa mientras que ella por dentro temblaba ante el temor de ser descubierta.

* * *

Terrence estaba ya en vuelo…la carta que le había dejado Candice simplemente no la había abierto…espero subir al avión…- _Haz sido de ayuda en estos momentos difíciles, no tome las mejores decisiones y no quiero tener problemas porque mi vida es al lado de William…quisiera que esto solo quedara en el olvido…lo siento Terrence…Candice._

El castaño sonrió…claro que cosas como esas no quedaban solo en el olvido…respiro hondo y se dio cuenta de que la vida ahora mismo le había dado una inyección de decisión…

Tal vez regresar a la simpleza de una relación falta de amor, pasión y amistad no era lo suyo el sabia que deseaba mucho más que solo eso…no en concreto a Candice porque ella era parte de otra persona.

Sin embargo ser parte de alguien tal vez le tomaría un poco más de tiempo…por lo pronto poner las cartas sobre la mesa con Susana y ser sinceros…eso haría al regresar…eso haría.

* * *

Candice se había recostado en el mueble para mirar el televisor quedándose completamente dormida…

Albert abrió la puerta la verdad es que le daba mucha felicidad regresar a su casa y mas notar que las luces todas estaban encendidas, esperaba la recepción de la rubia…pero parecía que ella estaba agotada.

Dejo las maletas a un lado del mueble donde ella estaba plácidamente dormida…era como un angelito ahí descansando en sus aposentos, despreocupada de la vida y de todo lo que estaba por venir para ella.

Se acerco y la miro bien…parecía algo bronceada…la beso en los labios y ella abrió sus preciosos ojos color verde como los prados de Irlanda.

Hola mi amor…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice se sentaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Lo siento tanto Albert…-respondió ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio porque lo sentía que había sucedido en el momento que no estuvo.

Pero no podría recibir explicaciones cuando ella le estaba literalmente asfixiando…-Cálmate Candice que me vas ahogar.

Lo siento…-dijo ella mientras le soltaba del cuello y le miraba a los ojos…

Tengo que decirte algo…pero si quieres decirme porque lo sientes…- contesto el confuso por la reacción de la rubia.

Si…yo me fui a Thurso estos días…-dijo sin más ante la sorpresa del rubio y un tanto la molestia.

Sabes que fuiste más lejos que si hubieras pasado con tus padres…-

No lo supe hasta que estuve por allá…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos…- lo siento yo te vi con ella en la tele y yo me sentí muy molesta y no pensé lo que hice porque soy egoísta y…y…

Quisiera que tomaras aire y respiraras por favor…-lo cierto es que el rubio se sentía un tanto incomodo pues en verdad le hacía sentirse como su padre.- ya estas mejor…?

Si…ya me siento mejor…-dijo ella con algunas lagrimillas en su rostro dorado.

Y como es que diste a Thurso…?...-

No quiero que te molestes mucho conmigo…pero si lo haces te comprenderé porque yo la regué…el hombre con el que charlaba en el pueblo era un amigo mío…y el me invito ir a Thurso por el torneo.

Con eso sumado a que yo te mentí terminaste allá haciendo surf por el color de tu piel…dios Candice…-respondió el mientras su frente pegaba con la suya sabia que el también había cometido ciertos errores que incluso podrían terminar con la relación.

Sabes que te amo Albert lo siento…creo que he sido demasiado egoísta…-

Los dos somos o hemos sido egoístas…yo te siempre queriéndote a mi lado y tu igual…exigiéndote todo sin dar nada.- ambos se miraron un rato en silencio las verdades tal vez estaban por salir…

De verdad seremos capaces de seguir adelante Albert…vale la pena todo lo que hemos pasado…-dijo ella con miedo la verdad es que darse cuenta de que amas a alguien tanto y después puedas perderle es difícil.

Las palabras sobran y la razón se nubla ante el amor…lo siento de verdad, mi intención no era preocuparte ni quisiera quiero justificarme pero no tenía pensado ir a la fiesta rosa…-Candice comprendía el tenía que estar con sus hijos…-es solo que mis hijos me esperaban listos para ir y creo que era necesario que fuera.

Lo sé no tienes que justificarlo Albert…yo también lo siento…-contesto ella arrepentida.

Sabes le pedí perdón a Tanya y ya firmamos el divorcio estamos 99.9% divorciados me dijo el abogado ya es solo cuestión de los tramites que resolverá Zac en Australia y listo.

Candice sintió que el corazón se aceleraba de solo saberse al fin libre de amarlo como el tenía que serlo…-Eres libre ya…

Lo sé…- sin más la abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar, la había regado por su lado y tal vez estaba por perderlo…pero le amaba con el alma…-Te amo Candice…no deseo preguntar si paso algo mas en Thurso porque no quiero perderte.

No paso nada mas Albert…-contesto ella mientras le besaba a los labios y se entregaba a ese beso como si fuera su vida.

Lo beso con pasión desesperada, será que ese había sido el mejor momento desde que decidió vivir a su lado…le amaba con el alma y tal vez el principio de todo había sido, terrible.

Daria la vida por ese hombre y ahora ya lo sabía…no le merecía pero lucharía cada día por permanecer a su lado, todo el tiempo que el mismo decidiera.

Dios…creo que esto de ser sincero ha valido mucho mas...-dijo el rubio mientras le limpiaba el rostro…-vamos Candice tome decisiones por ti, ahora mismo no pienso rendirme cuando soy libre para amarte... será, como es...

Te amo…gracias por tu valor y estoy maravillada de que dios me haya enviado a un hombre tan valioso como tu…- dijo ella sonriente mientras caminaban a la recamara tenían algunas caricias por recordar.

* * *

Jacob miraba a Tanya tan diferente y la verdad es que se había sorprendido mucho que ella le citara para comer, lo cierto es que había estado fuera del país por algunos negocios en Nueva York…

Hola…-dijo la castaña mientras se daban un beso en la mejilla.

Dime como te fue en la fiesta…?...-lógicamente el había omitido ver la televisión.

Fue una gran celebración, me ha ido excelente con la colección y la verdad es que me siento feliz por eso…-contesto ella tomándole la mano algo que el castaño le sorprendía.

Algo pasa y no me quieres decir…- dijo el mirándola intensamente.

Sabes, vino William para pasar con nosotros este fin de semana se marcho ayer…- esa declaración era algo rara para Jacob.

No comprendo mucho…-

William me pidió perdón por todo el daño que me hizo…imagínate que eso fue como miel a mis oídos…-comento Tanya mientras al castaño como que esa conversación ya no le estaba gustando…

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo…mira no quiero ser grosero pero tener una plática de tu ex mar…

Nos hemos divorciado…y eso me hace libre para tomar mi vida entre mis manos y decirte que quiero nos demos una oportunidad seriamente Jacob, además mis hijos creo que te adoran.

El castaño se quedo literalmente mudo; era como si todo lo que siempre pidió de pronto se le estuviera dando, la paciencia en todo ese tiempo al parecer ya le te tenía una recompensa…-Me has citado para pedirme.

Que seas mi novio…-contesto ella sonriente mientras el solo reaccionaba rápidamente y se levantaba para jalarla a el…-Sabes si quiero ser tu novio…-sin más se unieron en un beso.

El tiempo a estos dos les estaba dando la última oportunidad para estar juntos Tanya al fin era libre de un matrimonio destinado al fracaso y había salido victoriosa de el…ahora simplemente estaba vivir y disfrutar sus años buenos.

* * *

Terrence llego a casa y su hija no estaba al parecer…-Hola…-saludo secamente Susana.

La niña Rosalia...?...-le pregunto a la ama de llaves

Esta con su abuela Eleonor...-contesto la menuda mujer mientras el seguía su paso y subía las escaleras de su magnifica residencia topándose con su esposa.

Sales…-dijo el mientras le miraba muy arreglada con un bolso de esos caros.

Si tengo que ir a recoger algunas piezas de la colección de primavera verano, créeme son hermosas…-dijo Susana emocionada por gastar varios miles de dólares.

Creo que es el momento de que te diga, que te diviertas querida…-contesto con sarcasmo el castaño pues con la que hablaba era su esposa con la que tenía varios años casados y era como unos desconocidos.

Tengo que preguntarte como te fue…?...-soltó ella con enfado.

Mínimo ya que soy quien paga tu lujosa vida y esos caprichos absurdos, sabes hay gente que no tiene ni para comer…-Susana le miraba con cara de fastidio…-Mientras tú tienes un inmenso closet con ropa de diseñador que ni siquiera haz estrenado porque ya paso la temporada y vas por mas…

Yo no me meto contigo…así que tú no te metes conmigo…-respondió la rubia.

Quiero el divorcio Susana…ahora te puedes ir de compras…-sin más Terrence siguió caminando hacia el despacho, Susana se había congelado ahí al escuchar esa palabra.

Terrence…Terrence…-le siguió los pasos a prisa mientras el entraba y se servía un whisky…- que demonios dijiste.

Quiero el divorcio…-

Estas de broma tenemos una hija en común y esto para ella sería terrible, sin contar lo que nuestras amistades dirían de nosotros…-soltó la rubia molesta mientras manoteaba y alzaba la voz.

Una hija que es igual de caprichosa que su madre, a la que se le da todo lo quiere, que pasa más horas en la escuela que en casa y que solo ve una fachada de padres…- la rubia sabía que era cierto lo que decía.

Nunca…-contesto Susana temblando…-dime como se llama…?...-

Terrence comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…-Eres tan estúpida Susana Marlow…de verdad no te comprendo aceptas vivir con alguien quien no te ama solo por dinero y comodidad.

Tienes una amante es eso verdad, por esto tanto escándalo…quieres destruir un hogar de tantos años…-dijo melodramáticamente la rubia.

Sabes antes vivía conforme con la vida que llevaba por el simple hecho de ver feliz a mi hija; pero pronto me di cuenta de que mi hija era más feliz comprando cosas como su madre.

Me culpas cuando tu siempre estas viajando y…

Y no te culpo, pero no soy feliz…-dijo el dándole la espalda…-He tenido muchas mujeres en mis brazos y no pasaba nada, pero ahora al fin comprendí que merezco ser feliz y eso no lo tengo a tu lado.

Susana estaba que echaba chispas, nunca antes había vivido estresada más que por no tener los zapatos o bolsos que le gustaban en su poder…esto era más…mucho más de lo que podría manejar.

No te amo, no siento pasión por ti, deseo o si quiera interés…haremos un trato justo y lo manejaremos civilizadamente.

Nunca..! Hare una guerra en contra tuya si de eso se trata…-contesto Susana con el corazón acelerado, si sabía que su matrimonio ahora si estaba al borde del colapso.

Bien haz la guerra que siempre te ha salido bien y a mí no me importara sacar mis mejores armas en contra tuya ni siquiera mi hija me detendrá para destruirte…-Susana tembló conocía a ese hombre y sabia que perdería contra el.

Qué demonios te paso en ese viaje…?...dime como se llama…-gritando como loca Susana como la niña caprichosa de siempre.

Viento…razón…así se llama…-contesto el sonriente mientras salía del despacho dejando a una Susana angustiada por primera vez, tuvo que sentarse antes de caer desplomada…

Terrence busco la habitación donde descansaba en ocasiones y abrió las puertas del balcón…-Y será…como es…eres una gran llama de vida pecosa…

* * *

Cerrando círculos, unos iniciando procesos y los weros siendo un tanto sinceros...pero bueno así que lo mejor esta por venir chicas, tranquilas no me odien antes de tiempo...creo...les quiero dar las gracias por seguir la historia les mando besos y abrazos...buen fin de semana...o inicio...o media...les quiero.

Les contesto sus reviews:

Glenda: hasta sentí que te me desmayabas...tu tranquila y Candice nerviosa, suele pasar cuando tienes miedo a perder al otro, ademas agrégale que ambos son apasionados...todo bien querida...saludos!

Zafiro Azul Cielito: Ya se en lo particular adoro al werito pero Terrence tiene lo suyo, esperemos que nuestra rubia recuerde bien y Terry también le ayude un poco a recordar lo que paso o no paso...jajaja...ni siquiera yo se que hacer aun estoy en pausa, eso si Albert ya libre para amar...besos!

Stormaw: Si los dos mal y cabezones...es lo que pasa cuando de pronto te das cuenta de que papel en verdad tienes frente al otro, cuando uno esta fuera del lugar de los problemas pues te la pasas bien padre sin responsabilidades, por aquí por acá y chalala, la cosa esta en cuando caes al lugar donde dejaste todo descompuesto en este caso los hijos de Albert...y ella mirar lo que mas de 10 años antes pues existió como lazo solido llamado matrimonio. Duele y mujer ardida, llama encendida...Terrence también quemándose del fuego de esta rubia pero ya veremos como descomponemos o componemos estos...gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme en la historia linda...saludos!

Sol: parece verdad, esto de beber sin saber hacerlo no te deja bien parada en ningun lado, esperemos que todo se solucione, te mando saludos!

Jenny: Creo que se porto medio ardida la rubia esperemos que ahora que tiene esta oportunidad la sepa aprovechar porque hombres como Albert no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina.

Carito Andrew: Si estaba siendo egoísta y creo que al fin se dio cuenta de eso al casi perder a Albert, suele pasar te equivocas y regresas pidiendo perdón. Esto de cuando tus padres te educan y muestran los valores de una familia te hace mirar cuales son considerados como pecados y por lo tanto están prohibidos profeses lo que profeses; siento que ambos no pueden omitir esto cuando cada uno ha vivido cosas diferentes ya sea unión libre o matrimonio y donde ya tenían una relación previa.

Candice fue cobarde y no hablo de frente con Archivald sobre todos estos sentimientos encontrados que tenia en un principio por Albert, a sabiendas de que su relación ya no funcionaba acepto un anillo y después se desapareció del mapa y el no se queda atrás, deja a una esposa por conveniencia o no a su suerte con dos hijos, lógico siendo personas decentes esos sentimientos de culpa tarde o temprano saldrán ya veremos como se resuelve la situación.

Mil gracias por tu comentario hasta siento que me quieres, te mando abrazos y espero que sigas la historia y algunas otras que ya tengo en mente...feliz fin de semana y un abrazo fuerte...

Patty: me recordo cuando le dices a tu mascota niña mala...niña mala...jajajajaja...saludos!


	25. MI NUEVA GRAN FAMILIA

**CAPITULO 25**

 **MI NUEVA GRAN FAMILIA.**

Dios me siento de verdad nerviosa hija, conoceré a los padres de Kendrick…-dijo emocionada hasta en cierto punto Elizabeth.

Y como serán…?...-

He visto fotos de ellos y son amables, la verdad es que Kendrick se parece a su padre en el color de ojos y en el cabello a su mama…

Ahora si vendrá mi hermana…-

Nos había dicho que si, pero lo mejor será que le marquemos no te parece…-contesto Elizabeth.

* * *

Jala…mas fuerte hijo…vamos…si…bien…-y había salido un pescado de unos 2 kilos…

Mira Kendrick…yo lo saque…lo saque…-dijo sonriente y feliz Sullivan.

Eso hijos vamos…-contesto el rubio mientras lo echaban a la hielera y seguían en la pesca.

* * *

Candice estaba frente a una gran taza de humeante café pensando tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido con Terrence.

Parece que sigues distraída, paso algo…?...-dijo Albert mientras se sentaba frente a ella para desayunar.

Es solo que me acordaba de la reunión familiar que tendré en este mes…-respondió ella mientras se tomaba un trago de café para abrir su mente.

Me gustaría que ya fuéramos mas sinceros estuvimos a punto de perder esta relación por nuestros arrebatos Candice.- afirmo el rubio mirándole a los ojos y esperando una respuesta.

Lo siento Albert…-contesto con sinceridad y es que habían sucedido muchas cosas desde que su relación clandestina había comenzado…-La verdad es que quiero que seamos sinceros de ahora en adelante.

Estamos ya libres y creo que es lo mínimo que debemos hacer, crear confianza basada con la comunicación…-la rubia trago en seco y le sonrió…ya no tendría más secretos así que buscaría una respuesta de Terrence.

Lo sé cariño…ahora si me siento feliz…-contesto ella sonriente…-venga desayunes si no se enfriara.

Ya no iras al yoga…-

No, estoy esperando que me marque Karen para ver si ya está instalada en el nuevo lugar…-contesto ella.

Pensé que ya no irías después de lo ocurrido…-dijo el mientras se servía jugo.

La verdad es que es buena en lo que hace, todos nos equivocamos espero que ella ya supere esto para que siga haciendo lo que le apasiona…-contesto Candice sonriente...-por cierto deseaba preguntarte que pasara con lo de tu hija.

Aun no tengo respuesta, tal vez el proceso siga como va o quede ya la custodia compartida…-

Eso considero sería lo mejor, quedaste con algún acuerdo de visitas o algo así…?...-Albert estaba comiendo y tomo un trago de jugo…

Si…las vacaciones de invierno ellos vendrán les prometí llevarlos a Lago Ness y parece que les encanto la idea.- contesto el.

Crees que nosotros nos llevemos bien…-el rubio tomo sus pequeñas manos y las beso.

Nos llevaremos bien ya lo veras, mis hijos son grandes chicos y saben que tu eres mi mujer ahora…-contesto el seguro de lo que decía…-Bueno es hora de que me apure tengo muchos pendientes que resolver.

Bien…entonces termina tu desayuno…-contesto ella.

Por cierto tengo una tarea que me gustaría me ayudaras…-dijo el rubio mientras untaba mantequilla a un pan.

Tarea…?...en que podría ayudarte yo…-dijo ella mirándole con atención…

* * *

Y yo no sé qué hacer y…y…-Susana lloraba como magdalena a Eleonor…

Vamos querida no hagas tanto drama, tienes que ser fuerte esto tal vez es solo una crisis…

Crisis, se ha mudado de la casa a un apartamento que tenia de soltero y yo no sabía…se llevo todo…-dijo con pesar la rubia.

Dios…ese hijo mío la verdad es que no lo justifico pero… hija desgraciadamente yo no puedo hacer nada conoces a Terrence y sabes perfectamente que el cuando toma una decisión o hay vuelta atrás…

Eleonor es mi matrimonio…-dijo con desespero Susana ante la pena de su suegra pero ella que haría su hijo no era un niño si no un hombre.

Ese es el punto, solo ustedes dos saben que es lo que están viviendo…la verdad es que puedo darte un consejo de mujer a mujer…-La rubia le miro con impaciencia la verdad es que esperaba casi salir de ahí con la palabra de que ella arreglaría las cosas y haría todo lo posible para que su hijo entrara en razón.

Eleonor no es necesario…me tengo que ir…-la castaña le miro sorprendida por la reacción que esta tenía con ella.

No te preocupes…-se dieron un beso en la mejilla y miro a su casi ex nuera salir de la casa, lo cierto es que le daba pesar por su nieta pero la reacción y esa extraña convicción de llevar la contraria en todo de Susana poco le ayudaría.

Que pasa…?...-dijo Richard Gibson.

Pasa que tu hijo Terrence se divorciara de Susana ella vino para decírmelo tal vez con la intención de que le ayude pero…

Esto era de suponerse cariño, no te agobies por ellos resolverán las cosas a su manera…-contesto el abrazándola.

Yo creo que la que mas sufrirá será mi nieta, aunque tal vez también le sirva para darse cuenta que no todo es tener lo que quieres…-

* * *

No te comprendo te mirabas tan…tan…-

Conforme con mi matrimonio, de eso se trata Archie de no vivir conforme con lo que tienes…-afirmo Terrence mientras su hermano aun no cabía en su sorpresa.

Venga confiesa la verdad y dime que es por una cuestión de faldas…-

En parte sí, pero en realidad no es así…-contesto el castaño diciendo nada más que la verdad, Archie le miraba confundido…-digamos que fue gracias a una pecosa que me di cuenta de que merezco más que solo vivir conforme con lo que tengo.

Y divorciándote lo lograras…?...- pregunto el menor de los Gibson Grandchester…

Si…quiero estar solo algún tiempo para hacer mi vida conforme a las necesidades que tengo y después simplemente darle tiempo al tiempo…no lo sé enamorarme de verdad.

Te casaste con Susana porque ella salió embarazada…?...- era el secreto a voces que todos conocían.

Si y porque yo quería mi hija creciera con su padre, nosotros tuvimos la fortuna de tener unos padres amorosos y no deseaba que ella no viviera lo mismo que yo…pero…- Terrence suspiro hondo…- Resulte ser un fiasco como padre.

Creo que eres buen padre, estas pendiente de mi sobrina y eres un buen empresario…tal vez el tiempo que no pasas con ella lo das en calidad.

Eso lo sé Archie pero aquí la cuestión está en que mi hija es una perfecta maniaca de las compras, los chantajes y berrinches, no es una niña que conozca un no hay…tiene todo lo que desea al ponerse caprichosa y no lo había visto.

Y como es que ahora simplemente lo has visto…?...-no le diría que era por Candice al haber escuchado todas aquellas carencias que tuvo en su infancia que le habían convertido en la mujer que ahora era…-

Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar conocía a una persona que me hizo darme cuenta de que merezco ser feliz…no solo conformarme…-contesto Terrence seguro de lo que decía.

La verdad es que es lo mejor que puedes hacer…mi sobrina también merece unos padres sanos y felices…-respondió el castaño.

* * *

Y cuéntame cómo te fue durante el viaje…?...-

El divorcio está en proceso…-afirmo el rubio sonriente.

Pues no me queda más que felicitarte, me imagino que la custodia de los chicos es compartida…-el rubio asintió con la cabeza.- y como lo tomo Candy…?

La verdad es que creo que no andamos del todo bien siendo sincero…me siento un poco preocupado a pesar de que no se lo dije a ella…-

Esto es por lo que ella salió de viaje…-

Si…fue a Thurso con un amigo a sabiendas de que yo estaba en Australia en la fiesta Rosa.- el castaño se rasco la cabeza.

Falta de comunicación entre ustedes…venga pero si estas con ella es porque están esforzándose por la relación…-contesto Stear.

Le dije que tenemos que ser honestos yo quiero que estemos bien…es mi prometida…

Entonces si ya llegaste hasta este punto no te des por vencido tan pronto…-contesto el castaño.

Eso trato de hacer no darme por vencido…quiero lo mejor para los dos y más cuando tengo intenciones de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado…- Albert estaba convencido de que su relación era para siempre.

* * *

Como estas mi amor…?...-

Bien madre y como están ustedes…?...-contesto Candice sonriente siempre hablar con su madre le hacía feliz.

Pues estamos bien, quisiéramos que ya estuvieras aquí con nosotros para la llegada de tus abuelos hija…-dijo con emoción Elizabeth.

Seguramente estas muy nerviosa…-

Hay son tantas las cosas que han sucedido en tan poco tiempo, Sullivan al parecer está aceptando el hecho de que estoy con Kendrick…salieron a pescar.

De verdad mamá, pues eso es una gran noticia que mi hermano se lleve mejor con mi padre….-contesto Candice.

Si, la verdad es que cada día me doy cuenta de que tú y tu padre tienen ese mismo carisma con la gente, cuando llegan…?

Yo espero que este fin de semana, y dime como esta Fanny…?...-

Ella se siente tan ansiosa como yo ya sabes que es un tanto confianzuda mi hija menor pero te extraña mucho como yo…- contesto Elizabeth sonriente mientras Fanny le hacía caras.

Bueno pues yo te marco con nos vayamos, me saludas a mi padre…-sin más colgaron, parecía que ese encuentro sin duda era inminente…

La rubia se podría preguntar mil veces como serian sus abuelos, de donde sacaría esa sonrisa, sus dientes tan parejitos, esas pecas graciosas, la manera de dormir…en fin muchas cosas por pensar aun.

* * *

Brian estaba dando la vuelta en el pueblo y recordó cuando pretendía a Elizabeth, suspiro hondo la verdad es que siempre deseo poseerla, pero más a su ahora esposa.

Como es que la vida se la había complicado de pronto tan fácilmente, sus hijos estaban lejos y para colmo había perdido contacto con ellos, se perdería de muchas cosas que sus hijos harían, verles crecer, escoger una universidad…

Pickton pensé que no vendrías…?...-

Dime encontraste los datos que te pedí…?...- el castaño había contratado a un investigador privado para buscar a su ex mujer.

A eso me dedico, los tengo pero no creo que lo que encontré te guste mucho y más cuando el pasado regreso…-contesto el tipo de gabardina negra mientras le entregaba un sobre.

A que te refieres con eso…?...- el tipo encendió un cigarrillo mientras el castaño habría el sobre y miro a su ex mujer en el pueblo de Inverness…en Escocia con los chicos.

Están enormes…-dijo entre dientes y miro de pronto a un tipo a su lado abrazándola…-quien demonios es este cabrón.

Su nombre es Kendrick Murdock…-el castaño se quedo sorprendido ese hombre estaba vivo y el lo había visto muerto…bien muerto.

Esto debe de ser una maldita broma…-contesto iracundo mientras seguían mirando las fotografías, una taberna y un hostal…ellos…- explícame bien qué es esto.

Digamos que el muerto no estaba muerto, tal parece que la Sra. Murdock nunca fue Pickton…

Trato de tener toda la paciencia que necesito…dime que es lo que sucede aquí…-

Sé que ella llego al pueblo de Inverness casi después de que el divorcio quedara resuelto, no pude investigar cómo es que ella obtuvo dinero para llegar allá y asentarse en la casa donde vive…-

Esa casa de quien es…?...- dijo con poca paciencia Brian.

Según la propiedad es de Candice Murdock…-

Esa es la hija de Elizabeth pero como diantres compro una propiedad tan lejos…?...además se que no tiene dinero como para…

Pues tiene dos casas en Escocia, al parecer la otra está en un barrio exclusivo, pero la cuestión aquí es que el padre de ella está vivo…digamos que nunca murió…-

Todos estos años estuvo vivo…-

Si, además investigue que Elizabeth contrajo matrimonio completamente valido al civil con Kendrick Murdock…estaban casados y por lo tanto tu matrimonio jamás fue valido…-contesto el hombre mirando al castaño.

Esto no puede ser cierto… entonces mis hijos ahora…

Lo último que obtuve de mi informante es que ellos están retomando la relación y eso implica que la relación con tus hijos es cordial.

Brian se había caído de espaldas con esa noticia ya que tenía planeado buscar a Elizabeth y tratar de insistir con ella y los chicos pero esto era algo que le había de pronto arrebatado su anhelado deseo.

* * *

Como te fue amor…?...-

Bien…creo que muchas cosas buenas están por venir para nuestra aerolínea, me investigaste lo que te pedi…?...-

Si…toma los datos que necesitabas…-

Esto me ayuda mucho para poder agilizar algunos trámites, estaba pensando si deseas ser de pronto mi asistente personal…-dijo el melosamente mientras la rubia se sentaba en sus piernas.

Y cuales serian mis obligaciones con mi jefecito…-le respondió la rubia mirándole a los ojos y abrazándole.

No lo sé tal vez algunos besitos…la verdad es que no es broma…-Candice le miro sonriente…-Kelly es una gran secretaria pero siento que asiste a muchas personas a la vez, sin embargo pues tú podrías ayudarme con datos que de pronto necesito.

Albert pero yo tendría que ir a trabajar en la oficina…-

Pues no le veo lo necesario podrías hacerlo desde casa, apoyarme en eso y tal vez algunas juntas mensuales…dime preciosa te gusta la idea…-

Es en serio esta propuesta de trabajo o solo lo haces porque me amas con locura y pasión…-El rubio rio de buena gana por lo que le había dicho mientras sus manos le abrazaban.

Te amo con locura y pasión eso lo sabemos, pero hay ocasiones que requiero cosas donde no tanta gente meta las manos.

No me digas que eres de esos que contratan detectives y esas cosas…-

En ocasiones pero solo para cuestiones especiales de verdad, lo que quiero decir es que me apoyes con mis asuntos más personales, el pago mensual de algunas propiedades, cobros de rentas, pago de impuestos…-

Si yo tengo toda la disposición de hacerlo…- dijo ella feliz mientras se daban un tierno beso.

Sabía que contaba contigo amor…venga dime que hablaste con tu mama…-

Le llame hace rato y creo que mis abuelos y mis tías están por llegar al final de esta semana, ya sabes que me pregunto cuando llegamos y todo eso.

Esta reunión será algo épico para ti…como te sientes respecto a conocer a la familia de tu padre…?...-Albert si algo tenía era amor por esa chica.

Me siento demasiado nerviosa siéndote sincera, pero al fin encontrare muchas respuestas a tantas preguntas que tengo…- ella le miro con carita de angelito.

Bien…pues prepara maletas yo considero que irnos el viernes resulta ser un buen día para empezar a conocer a la familia Murdock.

Y así fue el día viernes los rubios habían partido a Inverness para recibir a las tías…

* * *

Te sientes nerviosa o algo así…?...-dijo Kendrick divertido mientras miraba a Elizabeth frente al espejo.

Si…siento que mi corazón saldrá por mi garganta, tantos años lejos de ti y ahora resulta que tengo suegros y cuñadas es toda una aventura…-dijo ella sonriente.

Eres hermosa Elizabeth…vamos…-contesto Kendrick tomándola de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras, Fany estaba ahí parada con su perfecto cabello castaño cayéndole en la espalda y su hermano Sullivan idiotizado con el nuevo juego que Kendrick le había regalado.

Mama ya llego una camioneta…-dijo Fanny mientras Kendrick le colocaba el brazo en su hombro, los padres del rubio habían optado por llegar del aeropuerto a casa de su hijo.

Dios estoy demasiado nerviosa…pero tal vez sea Candice…-

No…son unas señoras…-dijo Fanny mientras escuchaban que tocaban la puerta y ella hizo el honor de abrir, entraron dos mujeres de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes…

Dios santo Kendrick…-el rubio se acerco a sus hermanas las mas revoltosas…se abrazaron y rieron…

Miren ella es mi amada Elizabeth…-anuncio orgulloso el rubio mientras el extendia la mano a la castaña quien se acerco con paso inseguro.

Es un gus…-ambas mujeres gritaron su nombre y literalmente le habían hecho sándwich espontaneo algo que les hizo reír a las tres.

Cuando nos dijo Kendrick que estaban juntos Ekaterina y yo casi nos morimos de pensarlo, tantos años amándote…dios pero eres hermosa…-dijo Eleine la menor de los Murdock…

Gracias yo no esperaba esto…-dijo honestamente Elizabeth.

La verdad es que nosotros tampoco esperábamos que mi hermano estuviera de nuevo con su alma gemela, eres hermosa ahora entiendo porque se aferro tanto a ti para sobrevivir…-

Bueno yo soy Ekaterina y ella es Elaine…nuestros maridos andan bajando críos y maletas…-dijo la rubia y mis papas.

Y que para mí no hay abrazos hijo…-dijo una voz estridente que hizo a todos girar la vista, el gran señor Vladimir Murdock…

Padre…-el rubio se unió en un abrazo a su progenitor…- te ves mejor que el año pasado…

Fuerte como un roble…-respondió el sonriente.

Hijo…dime que ella es Elizabeth…-comento Cornelia mientras que le besaba en la mejilla a su hijo mayor.

Padres ella es mi esposa Elizabeth Murdock y ellos son nuestros hijos Sthepanie y Sullivan Pickton Murdock.- los chicos y la castaña estaban sorprendidos de la presentación a la familia, ya que la única que merecía eso en si era Candice.

Elizabeth sentía que se desmayaría, los chicos le tomaron la mano cada uno y Cornelia se acerco a ella…-Dios santo, la verdad es que pensé que mi hijo había simplemente vuelto loco…eres hermosa…-la mujer de cabellos rubios le tomo las mejillas con sus manos calidas y las beso.

Tus hijos son preciosos…-ambos niños fueron también besados…mientras que Vladimir simplemente grito.

Mi nuera…-abrazando a la castaña.

Vengan chicos aquí tienen a dos de sus primos…-una bolita de cómo seis niños se unieron entre abrazos y besos con Kendrick, Elizabeth, Fanny y Sullivan.

* * *

Era una familia particularmente unida, amorosa y cálida todo eso que a la castaña siempre le falto…esperaba con ansias la llegada de Candice quien arribo a Inverness después de dos horas.

Dios santo Albert mira…-ella sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta.

No te preocupes yo estoy para sostenerte…-dijo el mientras bajan de la camioneta, obviamente Kendrick estaba afuera esperándoles.

Hija…-dijo el rubio mientras ambos se unían en un fuertísimo abrazo…

Padre estoy nerviosa…-le respondió ella mientras Elizabeth salía para también abrazarla.

Veras que son grandes personas hija…vamos…-Albert les dio su espacio…entraron y todos estaban conversando distraídos.

Familia Murdock…les presento a mi hija Candice Marie…fruto de mi amor por Elizabeth…

Y de pronto Candice comprendió porque nunca encajo en ese pueblo de Canadá ella era Escocesa como su padre y abuelos…

* * *

Hola mis adoradas les contesto los reviews en el próximo capítulo estoy en raya de que me regañen por escribir tanto…jajaja…estuve ausente por exceso de trabajo espero que les guste el capitulo…

Paty, Stormaw, Sol, Zafiro, Glenda y Carito…mil gracias por los lindos comentarios les quiero mil y abrazos a ustedes, por cierto subi un one shote de Candy Candy en mi pagina de facebook llamado cinco pasos soy irache lovefan…bye bye…


	26. LA FAMILIA MURDOCK

**CAPITULO 26**

 **LOS MURDOCK**

Familia Murdock…les presento a mi hija Candice Marie…fruto de mi amor por Elizabeth…

Y de pronto Candice comprendió porque nunca encajo en ese pueblo de Canadá ella era Escocesa como su padre y abuelos…

La primera en caminar hacia ella fue Cornelia con un par de lagrimas de felicidad…-Nunca imagine que tu representas tantas esperanzas en esta familia yo soy tu abuela Cornelia y mira verte aquí es como un sueño, te pareces a todos nosotros…

Candice estaba llorando de tanta emoción que sentía porque al fin tenía una gran familia que le respaldaba…-Te pareces mucho a tu padre, los mismos ojos, el cabello de el y la sonrisa de tu tía Elaine…

Ambas se unieron en un tierno abrazo mientras las mujeres ahí presentes lloraban de la emoción que esas palabras de la matriarca de los Murdock…

Yo me siento feliz de que mi hijo sea el único que pudo darme una nieta tan hermosa y que además de eso lleve mi sangre corriendo por sus venas…gracias Elizabeth por haber tenido a una chica tan linda…-El abuelo Vladimir también abrazo a la rubia la verdad es que todas las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Gracias…-contesto Elizabeth llorando mientras que Kendrick solo sonreía que orgullo tener a Candice en su vida ese pedacito de cielo que le anclaba a la tierra.

Las tías escandalosas se unieron en un abrazo de oso y la rubia al fin se sintió amada y tranquila…estaba feliz y mucha de esa felicidad era por cierto hombre quien estaba ahí solo presenciando tan hermoso reencuentro.

Y el quien es…?...-dijo Vladimir mirando a Albert.

Es mi prometido y…

Y ha sido gracias a este hombre que yo tengo a esta hermosa familia a mi lado…-completo Kendrick…mientras todos miraban a Albert.

Un gusto conocer a la familia de mi…-sin más le abrazaron todos los nuevos primos, tías, abuelos…eran todos tan demostrativos y cálidos, que se sintió también fuera de lugar, pues su familia era mucho más reserva en la demostración de afecto; ahora entendía porque Candice era siempre tan cariñosa…

Al poco se sentaron todos para comenzar a platicar…-Yo soy tu tía Elaine y este es mi esposo Bergen nosotros vivimos en Alemania para cuando nos quieras visitar ya sabes tienes tu casa.

Nosotros somos un tanto de familias amplias…-dijo Cornelia sonriente a lo que Kendrick solo se rio pues cada verano o invierno su casa se llenaba de risas y laberintos…tenia doce sobrinos varones y los que faltaban según sus hermanas.

Tus tíos lo único que saben hacer son varones hija, así que tu eres la única nieta mujer de los Murdock…-comento el abuelo Vladimir sonriente con esa gran barba, podrían confundirlo fácilmente con santa clauss

Amplio es el termino a que tienes doce primos hija…-la rubia miro a Albert y el solo se limito a sonreírle.

Y no es que no tengamos televisión pero…al menos yo siempre desee tener una hija…-contesto Elaine.

Presenta a tus vástagos…-dijo el abuelo.

Hay papa, espero que no te espantes de tantos nuevos primos hija…mira el es Bertham tiene doce años…-el chico se sonrió y era tan parecido a su padre con ojos azules y cabellos castaños…-vamos no seas tímido.

Hola espero que pronto nos visites…-dijo el chico mayor de los Elsembach.

Gracias…-contesto Candice mientras sonreía…

Bien este es Dustin tiene diez años como veras se parece un poco más a mi…-el chico con un par de dientes faltantes solo se rio…- este de acá es mi Edwin tiene 8 años y es un pequeño diablito…

Y tú no tienes hijos…?...-soltó irreverentemente logrando un jalón de orejas.

Aun no los tengo…-contesto Candice riendo se miraba que era la yegua de la campana.

Eso no se pregunta hijo…mira este es mi pequeño Stefano y es mi bebe chiquito que se porta bien apenas cumplió sus tres años…-el chiquillo era una preciosidad de rulos dorados y pecas en la carita…sus ojos eran muy azules como su padre.

Es hermoso…-dijo sonriente Elizabeth…-me recuerda un poco a Candice cuando era pequeña…-

Si…huy y que tal para desenredarle el cabello…-solo Elaine.

Difícil…-contestaron las tres mujeres.

Por ahora es nuestro bebe y gracias a dios un poco más tranquilo…-contesto Bergen.

Y Ernest…ernest…ernest…-se escucho la voz estridente de Elaine mientras el chiquillo salía corriendo…

Que mamá…-dijo irreverente mientras aparecía con un dejo de lodo detrás.

Dios no puedes quedarte quieto mira ella es tu prima Candice…-

Si su novio trae una camioneta de esas que abres y baja la escalera…-dijo el inocentemente mientras todos reían.

El es Ernest vago y mas vago…-dijo Berget abrazándolo.

Pues es un gusto conocerlos…-contesto la rubia mientras los chiquillos se sonreían.

Y faltan los míos hija…ya sabes siempre primero las más escandalosas que tratan de llamar la atención.- resolvió Ektaterina mirando a su hermana menor con recelo, siempre rabiaban entre ellas eran hermanas.

Por dios Ekaterina…-contesto Elaine tratando de hacerla rabiar…

Mira Candice este guapo hombre de cabellos rojos es mi esposo Roth Hartman, es hijo único así que siempre quiso una familia grande…este de aquí es Roderick de casi 17 años.

Hola prima…-dijo el chico de cabellos color rojo como el fuego y ojos azules como su padre…era apuesto.

Un gusto…-contesto Candice…

Yo soy Redmond y tengo 14 años…-dijo el chico de cabellos rojos como su hermano pero se parecía mucho más a su tía.

Hola…-dijo ella sonriente.

El es Ulbrecht es sordomudo pero lee los labios perfectamente…-dijo orgullosa de su hijo mientras el decía algunas cosas con las manos.

Bueno por poco menos de tiempo ya al fin tendrá su intervención y podrá escuchar…-dijo Roth mirándole con alegría a su hijo, quien también lucia una melena alborotada en rojo y hermosos ojos azul claro.

Es un gusto conocerte…-dijo Candice mientras el sonreía.

Este de aquí tan tecnológico, vamos hijo deja ese juego…-el chico estaba jugando entretenido con el celular que simplemente desapareció entre las manos de su mama…-este niño cabezota es Verner y tiene once años, como ves rubio al fin después de tanta cabecita de cerillo.

Todos rieron pues Ekaterina siempre era tan franca y más cuando se trataba de sus hijos…-Hola Verner…

El es Zelig y no se a quien salió castaño pero es mi hijo también…-sus ojos verdes le delataban con sangre Murdock…

Mama…hola prima…-la verdad es que era muy chistosa su carita una mezcla de genes.

Hola…-contesto la rubia.

Y el es mi hijo Johan también es sordomudo…pero esperemos que a fin de año ya todo se solucione…-el chico de cabellos rojos le sonrió.

La verdad es que la familia era grande…-Y piensan tener más hijos..?... Pregunto Candice.

Yo si quiero uno más…-dijo Elaine mientras su esposo solo se reía.

Yo no los tengo, ella es la que los aguanta…

No creo que deban de traer más niños cabezones como estos…-dijo Cornelia mientras los chicos la abrazaban.

Y ustedes cuando se casan…?...-dijo Roth mirando a los rubios que estaban sentados muy pegaditos.

Yo pienso que en un año más, recién nos mudamos aquí a Escocia y con todo esto de Albert viaja mucho.

Hay pues por lo menos debería de tener un bebe así no estarías solita Candy…-dijo Elaine.

No…espérate a que te cases y disfrutar, los hijos son hermosos pero una vez que llegan a tu vida te olvidas de la tuya…deja eso ahí Ernest…-contesto Ekaterina.

Vamos no la espanten, además estas demasiado joven como para casarte y tener hijos…-dijo Bergen.

Y como se han sentido aquí en inverness…?...-pregunto Ekaterine mirando a Sullivan y a Stepanie.

Bien ayer fuimos a pescar Kendrick y yo…-dijo Sullivan mientras Candice y Elizabeth se sorprendían que no fuera tan timido como siempre.

El clima es parecía a Canada, pero estamos mas contentos aquí porque también podemos ver a Candice…es que cuando se fue a vivir a Florida la extrañábamos mucho.

Venga chicos salgan a jugar todos…-dijo Cornelia para quedar solo los adultos, todos se levantaron y salieron a tomar aire fresco.

Podemos ir…-dijeron los pequeños Pickton mirando a Elizabeth quien les dijo que sí.

Dios al fin un respiro y puros adultos…-menciono Vladimir.

Vamos papa, es como si siempre vivieras en caos…-contesto sonriente Elaine siendo cierto pues vivía con ella y sus nietos traviesos.

No cambias…hija y donde viven ustedes…?...- le pregunto el abuelo a Candice.

En Glasgow…-afirmo ella…-no esta tan lejos pero no tan cerca…

Como mas de tres horas en carretera no…?...-respondio Bergen.

Si así es…-dijo Albert mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky que le daba Kendrick.

Y a que te dedicas hija…?...-le pregunto Cornelia sonriente en ese momento toda la atención era para Candice.

Por el momento estoy en casa…estoy por iniciar a trabajar con Albert…-

Mi hija es licenciada en Turismo…-dijo con orgullo Kendrick.

Entonces podrías también promocionar el hostal y todo lo de las visitas a Inverness…digo…-comento Eka.

Probablemente sería una gran opción…-dijo Albert mirando a su mujer.

No lo había pensado tía…-contesto la rubia sonriente mientras algo brillaba en su mano.

Muéstrame tu anillo de compromiso…-dijo emocionada Elaine como chiquilla levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella, Candice le enseño su mano que lucía pequeña comparada con esa piedra.

Dios santo es hermoso y carísimo de marca…mira Eka…-dijo ella sonriente al ver ese ostentoso anillo que le había dado Albert en señal del amor que le tenía.

Es precioso…ya ves Roth este hombre no escatima en gastos para un regalo a su amor…-dijo con carilla la rubia.

Gracias…-contesto Candice, lo cierto es que ella sabía que Albert era la clase de hombre que daba lo que le nacía del corazón sin pensar en dinero.

Yo no escatimo con regalos cariño pero con seis hijos, escuelas, natación y karate…-dijo Bergem.

Si es un gastazo…-completo Kendrick sonriente porque su hermana Elaine era muy insistente con la educación de sus hijos y siempre quería lo mejor.

A que te dedicas William Andrew…?...-dijo Roth interesado porque ese anillo era caro.

Yo soy gerente de las aerolíneas Escocesas…- dijo el rubio omitiendo todo lo relacionado a que era dueño y esas cosas.

Pero si vivías en Florida como se conocieron Candy..?...- contesto Eka muy interesada a su sobrina con mucho interés.

Pues buscando trabajo me presente para la vacante de Aeromoza y empecé en una línea pequeña de vuelos nacionales de norteamerica, con el tiempo hubo una oportunidad para cambiar a vuelos internacionales.

Entonces conoces muchos lugares del mundo…-dijo sonriente Vladimir.

Si abuelo…bueno no muchos o tal vez fui a varios lugares después tuve una oferta de trabajo en Australia y acepte fue a donde conocí a William…-confeso ruborizada la hermosa Candice.

Australia…?...-dijo maravillada Cornelia…

Dios mi sobrina es toda una trotamundos, que orgullo…-menciono Elaine sonriente.

Como es Australia…?...-pregunto muy interesado Vladimir.

Es un hermoso país, tiene paisajes preciosos, reservas hermosas y se puede surfear muy bien…-completo Candice orgullosa de ese país que le había dado tanto…osea a Will.

Surf…a ti te gusta el surf…?...- dijo Roth que en sus años mozos le gustaba montar olas.

Si…hace unas semanas estuvimos en Australia para unos pendientes de Albert y fuimos a surfear un poco…bueno frente a donde vivíamos…-

Vaya…y como cuando nos invitan a ir a Australia quiero Surfear…-dijo el abuelo Vladimir haciendo reír a todos.

Por dios hombre apenas si puedes caminar y quieres ir a surfear…-contesto Cornelia haciéndolos reír también…-pero no es mala idea.

Mama no agobien a Candice pensara que somos una familia muy entrometida y aunque nos encantaría a todos conocer Australia pues ahora mismo no es el momento…-contesto sonriente Eka.

Por dios asustaran a mi hija…tranquilas por favor…-dijo Kendrick cómicamente pues sus hermanas desde pequeñas habían sido la chispa como sus hijos pero en verdad había ocasiones que juntas eran dinamita.

Y fue amor a primera vista o algo así…?...-respondió intrigada Elaine.

Dios mujer no todas las historias de amor son como en tus libros…-dijo Bergen pues su esposa era una romantica empedernida.

Hay tu no digas nada, nosotros nos enamoramos cuando este hombre vino de vacaciones aquí a inverness, después pues la vida nos puso en el camino y listo…seguimos aquí 14 años después y felices.

Candice se sonrojo, tal vez lo de ellos no era algo que podría ser contado de una manera tan simple como lo hacía su tía, pues había un gran secreto el era casado cuando lo había conocido…- Pues a mí me impresiono mucho William, el es piloto aviador y yo creo que con el viajar constantemente y el trato pues surgió algo entre nosotros.

Que padre…ves que es linda la historia…-dijo Elaine maravillada.

Y que te gusto de mi nieta aparte de que es hermosa…?...-pregunto el abuelo Vlad.

Pues es una gran mujer, es lista, hermosa, tiene un gran corazón, es fuerte e independiente y sobre todo es una mujer que me hizo ver la vida de otra manera…-contesto el rubio dejando en claro que era un tipo de esos que ya han vivido algunos años.

Qué maravilla…pero espera a que llegue el primer hijo y veras que las cosas serán mejores…-contesto Roth mientras todos reían.

Vamos…y tu Elizabeth…como conociste a mi hermano…?...-

La castaña estaba un tanto nerviosa pero ahora le tocaba a ella…- Yo trabajaba en la única tienda del pueblo que vendía ropa de dama, el llego preguntando por un par de zapatos de tacón.

Que bobo…- respondió inmediatamente Elaine le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano mayor.

Como siempre Ken…-dijo sonriente Eka….

Déjenla continuar…-contesto Cornelia interesada.

Bien pues yo le pregunte que si eran para su novia y el se puso nervioso…-ambos se rieron como adolescentes…-después me confesó que eran para su mama…

Y dime que es lo que te conquisto de este hombrecillo, recuerdo su bigotito de leche…-todos rieron por lo que decía Eka.

Dios dejen a mi hijo en paz malas hermanas…-menciono Cornelia.

Pues…ahora sí que fue amor a primera vista…-confeso Elizabeth pero sintió tristeza al saber cuántos años pasaron para estar a su lado, Kendrick la miro y supo que ella estaba triste.

Gracias a la ayuda de mi yerno ahora tengo a mi esposa y a mi hija conmigo…y eso es lo que cuenta más que nada…-respondió el rubio contento de ello.

Si…la verdad es que cuando Kendrick dijo que a su lado estaba Elizabeth mi madre ya estaba viniéndose en taxi al pueblo…-comento con risa Eka.

Es que yo la verdad creí que estaba ya loco…espero tantos años y no encontraba una mujer, pero mira ahora todo está en su lugar y lo más sorprendente fue que tienen una hija en común…-menciono Cornelia feliz por ese motivo.

Buenas noches señores…-dijo Nani sumamente feliz de ver a sus señores.

Por dios Nani ven y dame un abrazo…-contesto Cornelia muy contenta de verla mientras se abrazaban…- haz conocido a mi nieta Candice.

Si…se parece mucho a Elaine y a usted…-respondió Nani feliz…- También mi señora Elizabeth es muy amable conmigo y trabaja en el hotel.

Por dios Kendrick ya la tienes trabajando…-dijo Vladimir con cara de regaño.

No es así…lo que pasa es que me siento mucho más útil haciendo algo más que solo estar ahí en casa…-afirmo la castaña.

A mi mama se le da muy bien eso de los postres…en especial los que tienen que ver con el chocolate…-dijo Candice orgullosa, pues ese era el único placer que podía hacerle su madre en esos malos tiempos que vivieron con Brian y de lo cual no le culpaba, porque ella hizo lo que pudo para defenderla y cuando pudo irse fue la primera en darle todos sus ahorros para que saliera de ese infierno.

Si…son un éxito incluso ya los piden…-comento Kendrick con orgullo.

Hacen que me ruborice…-contesto la castaña.

La cena ya esta lista…-anuncio Nani mientras todos se disponían para cenar en familia.

Candice estaba ahí al fin encajaba en un lugar lleno de gente con su misma genética, los ojos verdes y el cabello rizado abundaba.

Las risas escandalosas, los chistes simples, la expontaniedad…Albert la miraba y sabía que al fin ella tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado…la familia Murdock a su lado y todo para ser feliz.

* * *

Te pasa algo Albert…te noto como demasiado serio…es acaso que estas molesto por algo…?...-le pregunto la rubia mientras se ponía el camisón para dormir.

No…es solo que me resulta curioso mirar a tantas personas que a pesar de la distancia se parecen mucho...-ella le miro con cara de que dices…- me refiero a que te pareces mucho a tus tías y abuelos…es raro para mí también de pronto conocer a tu familia.

Mi familia eres tú, lo sabes verdad…?...- contesto Candice mirándole mientras se recostaba a su lado.

Lo de mi amor…-le respondió el mientras le abrazaba y olia su cabello rizado…-sabes eres una gran mujer y te amo.

Hay Albert tu siempre tan romantico por eso es que me siento tan feliz a tu lado, mira si no fuera porque te cruzaste en mi camino yo creo que jamás hubiera conocido a mis parientes.

No seas tan dramática corazón…-contesto el cerrando los ojos y apretándola fuertemente.

Imagínate donde estaría…-dijo ella sin querer pensando en su pasado…o sea Archie…

Candice no me gusta pensar en el pasado, porque yo si se donde estaría y seguramente no sería ni la mitad de lo feliz que soy ahora.

Yo creo que es destino verdad…o será solo una mera casualidad de la vida…-comento ella siendo un poco mas analista respecto al porque de su relación con el.

Siento que la casualidad es inicial, la suerte es principal y el destino es el final…-ambos rieron por lo que el decía…-me siento casi poeta mujer de rizos rebeldes.

Te amo Albert y eso no cambiara tan fácilmente…-el la miro y lo supo, era agradable sentirse en casa…a pesar de no estar en ella porque con quien la compartía era con esa chica de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora.

Qué te parece si reafirmamos el amor que nos tenemos…-dijo el meloso acercándose a su boca y besándola lentamente, ella se dejo hacer cerró los ojos y sintió de pronto el peso sobre su cuerpo.

Dios era tan glorioso sentir como su hombre se le subía…le miro a los ojos y desabotono el camisón lentamente dejando su piel tersa al desnudo.

Desnudo que le alivio…resoplo y sintió de pronto la mano del rubio sobre uno de sus muslos lo que provoco en ella abrir sus piernas y el perfectamente supo que le pertenecía.

A pesar de tantas veces hacer el amor cada noche o cada día la pasión era distinta…la beso apasionadamente mientras ella simplemente cedía sin pensarlo…

La mano de Albert comenzó a acariciar con lentitud el punto de ella…masajeo lentamente mientras la seguía besando y sin más uno de sus dedos se hundió en la cálida cavidad que le dio la bienvenida estrechando su dedo…

Candice no podía contenerse pero debía…no quería gemir…pero no podría evitarlo y el sabia que cuando ella se entregaba sus gemidos podrían llenar la casa por completo pero ahora no era ni el lugar ni el momento así que la cayo con sus besos y apresuro sus movimientos.

Vamos pequeña…- le dijo al oído y eso fue como pólvora para ella…esa frase le encendía como a un volcán en erupción…

Candice se contrajo y el se deslizo hasta su piernas de pronto hundiendo su lengua en ella y todo comenzó a flotar…con una de sus manos tomo su pecho desnudo haciendo círculos en su rosado pezón…

La rubia gimió quedamente mientras el lamia su clítoris con lentitud…la pasión estaba ahí y ella solo sintió que era tiempo de alcanzar el orgasmo y el se hundió en su piel desnuda…

A lo que Candice cerró los ojos y su húmeda cavidad le dio la bienvenida…el entraba y salía con rapidez…ella no podría soportarlo más.

Vamos pequeña…- y Candice sintió que no podía y no resistió mas apretó los ojos y a el…su piel se erizo por completo y ella había tenido un orgasmo…

El rubio siguió hundiéndose más rápido, la beso con pasión y se deslizo sobre las nubes de suave algodón que ella creaba para su pasión…era amor…simple amor…

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras, gracias por la paciencia que han tenido en este tiempo que viene desarrollandose la historia lo cierto es que en ocasiones quisiera escribir mas rapido pero no puedo...jajaja...mis jefes piensan que estoy chateando o algo asi cuando pasan y echan ojitos pero no se dan cuenta...

En fin como ven nuestra Candice al fin conoce parte de esa historia que siempre cargo y nunca pudo relacionar, parentescos, genetica y una que otra mueca, claro que todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin nuestro adorado rubio Albert, el todo corazon ahora libre para amar ya veremos como se dan las cosas.

Antes que nada les quiero agradecer seguir la historia y tomarse el tiempo de leerme y mas de escribirme un review la semana pasada no les conteste porque literal fueron mis 5 minutos antes de irme y como cierran pues a marchas forzadas lo subí pero aca abajo les contesto los reviews, espero en esta semana si no es hoy subir otro one shot de Candy y tratare de escribir varios y ya me comentan cual creen que sea bueno para extenderlo a una historia...Irache Lovefan...

Les quiero mil y besos:

Paty. es un gusto que me sigas escribiendo con cada capitulo y espero que también este te guste saludos!

Stormaw.- Como dice mi padre de la tierra al cielo no hay nada oculto, esperemos que las cosas marchen bien para los tres, eso si cada uno por su lado y que las cosas no se compliquen mas adelante, mas que nada a Candice tarde que temprano se le pasara el estress y recordara lo que de verdad sucedió esa noche con Terrence que trata de rehacer su vida como nuestro Albert.

Sol.- juntos dándose una nueva oportunidad a pesar de los dos errores que cometieron cada uno por su lado...y Terrence lejos muy lejos...gracias por seguirme en el face espero que te gusten las cosas que publico te mando un abrazo.

Zafiro Azul Cielo.- el rubio libre para amar y Candice dispuesta a luchar, creo que debe de aclarar su mente y poner todo en su lugar, ahora que ella tienen la identidad que siempre necesito para ser feliz con su familia pues al parecer las cosas iran por el camino sano, aunque uno nunca sabe cuando las verdades ocultas salen a la luz verdad...saludos y tks por tus comentarios hermosa.

Glenda.- gracias por los piropos linda, ya vez los weros tratando de mantenerse esperemos que sigan luchando por ese amor que al principio empezó con el pie izquierdo ahora esperemos a ver que es lo que pasa...mientras que Terrence mirando a la ex mujer de su hermano como lo que es una chica hermosa que enamora, no erro tanto Archie en recriminarse perderla pero claro entre estos dos el corazón le pertenece a uno con mayor jerarquía Albert...tks por tus comentarios...un abrazo.

Carito Andrew.- eres un sol gracias por tu comentario y que alegría que mis locuras te sirvan un poquito...eso si las mentiras tienen patas cortas como dices, lo bueno de aquí es que el castaño se esta dando esa oportunidad de primero darse cuenta que merece que lo amen y segundo enmendar su vida que llevaba tan conforme...eso si la verdad nos alcanza tarde que temprano ya ves que el karma de que te llega te llega...te mando un mega abrazo y feliz día.

Jenny.- me imagino de pronto un relajo total como cuando es navidad y toda la familia se junta, estos son momentos irrepetibles para cada ser humano, te dan ese sentido de pertenencia y alegria que necesitamos para seguir de frente con la vida...te mando un saludo!


	27. LA MEJOR FAMILIA

**CAPITULO 27**

 **LA MEJOR FAMILIA**

La puerta sonó un par de veces y Candice abrió los ojos…-Hija es hora de bajar el almuerzo está preparado…-escucho la voz de Elizabeth sin querer recordando cuando vivían en Canadá.

En un momento bajamos mama…gracias…-escucho los pasos alejarse…estaba rebosante de alegría, había dormido como bendita y tenía un hambre atroz…era lógico después de una noche llena de pasión a gemido reprimido.

Estiro los brazos y sonrió, giro su cabeza y sorpresa el no estaba…se paro al baño para arreglarse.

* * *

No pues ahora si que eres de la nueva generación Will…-dijo sonriente Roth pues eso de saber que el aun podría surfear y mas con su esposa.

Oye pensé que seguías haciendo hermano…-contesto Bergen.

Pues ahora sí que trato por que a nuestro hijo Ulbrecht le encanta pero no puedo con los trabajos entre la constructora, las actividades extra escolares…dios es un caos…ya lo sabrás tu Will cuando lleguen los hijos.

Albert sonrió…-Tengo dos hijos una chica de 13 años y un chico de 10.

Mira pues entonces nos comprendes…-comento Bergen un poco sorprendido.

Y ellos viven en Australia me imagino con su madre…-

Si, ellos viven con su madre aunque casi siempre por las cuestiones de mi trabajo la verdad es que la carga recaía en ella siempre dijo Albert.

Te entiendo yo tengo dos hijas mayores de mi primer matrimonio y con el trabajo cuando te enfocas al 100% pues sin querer dejas a la madre sola…

Por eso te quedaste soltero verdad…?...-soltó como carrilla Bergen.

Si…nos divorciamos porque yo no estaba casi en casa ella se sentía sola y yo solo accedí a darle el divorcio, después conocí a Eka y mi vida cambio, me ha dado 6 varones mi gran orgullo, así como mis hijas.

Johan camino hacia su padre y le hizo algunas señas…después el simplemente converso con el…el niño salió de ahí a prisa…-Dime cuando es la operación de ambos.

Pues yo creo que a finales de año para los dos, la verdad es que nos sentimos muy motivados porque eso les dará mucha más independencia a los chicos…-contesto Roth.

Ha de ser difícil para ustedes…-dijo Albert mientras sentía a Candice acercase y saludar, le paso su brazo por la menuda espalda.

La verdad es que mi madre es sordomuda y mi padre como era hermosa no se la pensó en casarse con ella, ninguno de mis hermanos nacimos con ese problema…no deja ahí Zel…-grito Roth quien a sus 48 años sacaba energía de sabe dios donde.

Cuando nacieron mis hijas mayores y vi que eran sanas no pensé en ello mas, incluso al nacer mis dos primeros hijos todo parecía normal, después Ulbretch nos dio la sorpresa y pues aquí seguimos.

Como se llama lo del implante…?...- pregunto Bergen.

Implante Coclear…es complicado pero creo que les emitirá sonidos y todo eso…- dijo confundido Roth.

Lo bueno es que hay una opción para los chicos…-contesto el rubio.

Vamos que no piensan desayunar o que…-grito desde la puerta Elaine como siempre tan escandalosa.

Ya vamos mujer…han terminado los chicos…-

Si no hubieran terminado no estaría gritándote que vengas a Almorzar…-le contesto Elaine a su esposo, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

En ocasiones me pregunto por qué las mujeres de esta familia son tan gritonas…

Te escuche Bergen…-grito Elaine mientras reían por el pequeño comentario.

Candice se quedo con Albert un rato mas…-Pensé que te habías marchado…-dijo melosa mientras se abrazaban.

Lo que pasa es que te vi tan dormida que te deje descansar…digo anoche estuviste fantástica y te controlaste…-La rubia se ruborizo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Albert siempre cálido para ella.

Soy una gritona verdad…?...-

Eres perfecta para mi…te entregas sin restricciones y amo esa parte de ti…pero estamos muy acostumbrados a estar solo nosotros dos es eso…-

Dios que pena…hice mi mejor esfuerzo…- le contesto ella mientras le sonreía.

Sabes me pregunto que pasara cuando tengamos nuestros hijos seguiremos con esta pasión tan desbordada o terminaremos sucumbidos en la cama con ellos…-la rubia se rio porque ahora mismo veían con sus tías la realidad de la maternidad.

Albert y tu si quieres hijos conmigo…?...-

Si…quiero muchos hijos tal vez seis para no perder la tradición…-contesto el sonriente.

Estas de broma verdad…?...-dijo ella pues la verdad es que nunca habían hablado de cuántos hijos desearían tener.

No lo estoy…me imagino llegar a casa contigo ese laberinto de niños, mi esposa lista para darme quejas y yo solo riendo…-Candice le hizo una mirada de esas que no le encantaban.

Albert estoy hablando en serio…cuántos hijos quisieras tener conmigo…?...- el rubio la miro a los ojos y se quedo pensativo.

Primero quiero casarme contigo y tal vez desearía uno solo después ya veríamos cuantos más, eres hermosa no dudo que tendría hijos pecositos y traviesos como tu…-ambos rieron y entraron a desayunar con todos los adultos.

* * *

Candice estaba sentada en el pórtico y miraba a Albert jugando americano con los chicos…-Hola sobrina estas demasiado callada.

Hola tia Eka…-respondió ella aceptando la taza de té caliente que le llevaba la rubia.

Te puedo ayudar en algo…?...sé que no nos conocemos pero como todo hemos hecho clip…somos familia…-dijo ella tratando de darle confianza.

Es complicado…

La vida es complicada hija, dímelo a mí con mis 40 primaveras y mis seis hijos, dos hijastras mayores y un esposo que a pesar de todo sigue siendo un niño…-contesto Eka sonriente parecía que estaba feliz con su vida.

Fue difícil convivir con las hijas mayores de Roth…?...- La rubia le miro con una sonrisa.

Cuando conocí a mi esposo el aun estaba casado con Maggie y la verdad es que era un tipo de lo mas distraído posible…pero al mismo tiempo encantador…lo conocí en Alemania y pues yo estaba yendo a la universidad así que.

Eras más joven…- completo la rubia.

Si pero no tanto, la diferencia radica en que el ya tenía mucho mas camino recorrido que yo; sin embargo nos comenzamos a tratar y la verdad es que era un tipo agradable…supe que estaba divorciándose y el me conquisto.

Siento mi historia reflejada…-dijo sin más Candy.

Si…vaya que coincidencia, ya te imaginaras al gran Vladimir Murdock cuando supo que era divorciado y su indefensa hija estaba al asecho de ese pervertido, lo conoció y conoció a su familia…lo demás es historia…sus hijas y yo hicimos click de inmediato…las adoro como si fueran mías.

Es una gran historia…-respondió la rubia sonriente.

Si es una gran historia pero la verdad es que tuvo mucho que ver el lugar que Roth me dio como su novia primero y después como su esposa, creo que los niños a cierta edad saben bien a donde van y cómo comportarse…-dijo Eka.

En eso tienes razón…a mi me da temor conocer a los hijos de Albert y que yo no les caiga bien…-

Sabes lo único que debes de hacer es ser tu misma, si esa parte de ti conquisto a Will lo demás no tiene que ser un impedimento…- Candice le miraba con mucha atención.

Tienes que saber separar y entender que ellos tienen una madre, por lo tanto tu lugar no es ese y regañarlos tampoco es tu privilegio, más bien tratando de ser su amiga…a mí al menos me funciono ser su amiga mas no su alcahueta.

Es complicado, suena fácil pero no lo es…-

No…es que cada niño es distinto yo que tu le preguntaba a Will que les gusta, que no les parece, a qué hora duermen, su película o libro preferido, todo eso ayuda mucho y mas tener en cuenta si padecen enfermedades o alergias a ciertos alimentos…-dijo Ekaterine mientras la rubia se estresaba un poquito era todo tan complicado de pronto.

Ya veras que mientras tu y el tengan confianza, comunicación y amor todo saldrá muy bien…se nota que te ama…-afirmo Eka sonriente.

Hola chicas…que hacen…-dijo sonriente Elaine mientras se sentaba con ellas.

Nada conversando cosas de mujeres…aunque creo que mejor me apuro a tomar a Zelig porque quiere aventarse y se partirá su pedazo…-sin más Eka se levanto a regañar a su hijo.

Como te has sentido con nosotros…?...-

Bien…como que al fin encajo…-contesto Candice sonriente a su tía Elaine la mas alegre.

Me da mucho gusto que mi hermano Ken tenga a su familia consigo, tu también pronto espero nos des la noticia…-dijo ella sonriente.

Al menos creo que esperaremos un año…bueno si dios quiere antes…pues antes.

Así dije yo, al principio no quedaba embarazada y cuando menos dios me envió a seis, quiero una niña pero Berget ya esta chocheando y los gastos pues no cuadran…-afirmo Elaine.

Tía que cosas dice…-contesto la rubia.

Dime Eleine, me haces sentirme muy viejita…oye y Will tiene hermanos…?...-la rubia se rio la verdad es que era muy rara su tía.

Si…tiene un hermano que se parece un poquito a el se llama Clarck y es menor…

Vamos cuantos años tienen…?...-dijo Elaine.

Albert tiene 34 años y Clarck tiene 30 años…-contesto la rubia.

Somos más o menos de la misma edad…-dijo sonriente la tia Elaine…- no me mires asi es que estaba pensando en la hermana de Berger quien sigue soltera solo por eso.

Ya había pensado que estabas buscando novio tia…-

Ahhh…con que eso buscando un mequetrefe, tu no cambias espero que tu amado Berger no te escuche…-le dijo Kendrick haciéndola levantarse de un brinco.

Por dios Ken es para Miroslava es todo…-contesto ella mientras salía de ahí en huida.

Creo que la haz espantado papa…-el rubio se acerco a su hija y la abrazo…

Tus tías son un tanto peculiares pero son grandes chicas…es solo que en ocasiones Elaine es bastante imprudente, hemos superado la expectativa que tenias de los Murdock…-dijo Ken mirando a su hija…

Papá esto ha sido mucho más de lo que yo siquiera pudiera imaginar, antes solo éramos mi madre y yo contra todo…bueno contra Brian pero cuando llegaron mis hermanos cambio un poco la situación…nunca me sentí completa pero hoy entiendo todo.

Me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo conmigo y tu madre…tal vez podríamos ir a visitarte de vez en cuando…-Candice le miro a los ojos y se vio a sí misma en ellos…era maravilloso tener un padre como el.

Eso me daría mucha alegría, yo qué más quisiera estar acá mas seguido pero con el trabajo de Albert pues es complicado en ocasiones.- afirmo la rubia sonriente.

Pero nosotros también podríamos irte a visitar mi amor…-dijo sonriente Elizabeth.

Mama como te sientes con la familia aquí reunida…?...-

Feliz creo que es la única palabra que podría describir lo que siento y más cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado…-afirmo la castaña quien ahora estaba gozando la presencia de su hija y de su familia política.

* * *

La tarde había pasado volando, los chicos en verdad a pesar de ser todos varones eran bastante bien portados a salvo de dos o tres que trataban de desviarse pero sus firmes madres los traian a raya.

Lo cierto es que el fin de semana se terminaba y Candice no deseaba que asi fuera, sin embargo estaba feliz de ver como sus hermanos menores de pronto se habían adaptado a su padre y el a ellos.

Podría decirse que ahora mismo eran como una hermosa familia, el más feliz de todos era Sullivan quien se sentía feliz rodeado de tanto primo.

Iban al lago a correr y mojarse, se trepaban a los arboles, futbol y por cierto omitían los videojuegos como regla central para aprovechar su estancia.

La familia estaba ya reunida en la sala ya anochecía y esa noche era la última en Inverness para la mayoría, puesto que el trabajo requería de su presencia.

Albert había conocido y convivido con la familia política de su adorada rubia y la verdad es que estaba contento de conocer a personas tan agradables.

Tenemos un anuncio que darles a todos ustedes…-grito Elaine como siempre siendo la más escandalosa, a lo que todos se callaron y pusieron atención de pronto.

Que pasa…-dijo Kendrick.

Sabemos que nuestro adorado padre había estado un tanto mal de salud pero como ves el está en perfectas condiciones…por lo que me ha pedido quedarse en Inverness.

Todos de pronto se quedaron callados…a lo que Cornelia quien sabía su hijo Kendrick pues ahora mismo estaba adaptándose a su esposa Elizabeth necesitaba espacio.

Tu padre es quien esta de terco que quiere estar aquí en Inverness, yo le dije que no es una buena idea porque recién regreso Elizabeth y ocupan espacio…-afirmo la señora Murdock mientras todos miraban a Ken expectantes.

Yo considero que sería una excelente idea, además yo vivo en otra casa así que no creo que por ello hubiera problema…-dijo Elizabeth logrando que Vladimir sonriera feliz.

Lo siento hijo es que no me acostumbro a estar lejos de mi tierra, además tus hermanas apenas si pueden con sus hijos…-Eka y Elaine comenzaron a decir cosas…-Estoy hablando por dios mujeres.

Creo que si mujer dijo que está bien…pues está bien además esta es su casa…-

Pero abuelito…nos dejaras…?...-dijo uno de sus tantos nietos.

No ustedes podrán venir más seguido, además yo quiero descansar de tanto niño gritón…-dijo el mientras todos los chicos se amontonaban a gran abuelo Vladimir.

Qué opinas tu Kendrick…?...- dijo Eka.

No opino nada, esta casa es de nuestro padres y ellos si se sienten mejor pueden regresar…-afirmo el sonriente mientras Eka se sentía un tanto preocupada.

Por el espacio no te preocupes, Kendrick se mudara con nosotros…-afirmo Elizabeth mientras el rubio sonreía.

Vez…todo está listo, además podrían ayudar con el hotel yo creo que ellos necesitan sentirse más útiles…-afirmó Elaine.

Si…pues bueno entonces ya está la decisión tomada, en si desde que venimos pero espero que la mudanza llegue en unos días.

* * *

La casa estaba en penumbra mientras que Elizabeth acomodaba la ropa de Kendrick en el armario…-Estas segura de esto…?

Completamente…-afirmo ella sonriente, lo cierto es que esa casa a pesar de ser rentada pues era comoda.

Sabes yo tengo unos ahorros y tal vez podríamos comprarla…-dijo Ken.

De verdad…lo cierto es que la tengo arrendada ya por algún tiempo, cuando me mude aquí William me apoyo y creo que no pagara renta hasta el año que viene.

Ese es un gran hombre…pero no te gustaría que fuera de nosotros…-

Claro que si me gustaría, pero no crees también que tus padres se sentirían mal si dejas la casa que ellos te dieron…-kendrick le miro con interés pues ella tenía mucha razón.

En eso tienes razón y los niños no están molestos…?...-

Hable con Sullivan y se tomo las cosas muy bien, mientras que Fanny me pregunto que porque no te mudabas desde hacia tiempo o nosotros contigo, ya sabes que ella es un poco encajosa.

No digas eso…así son los chicos yo te quiero con todo y paquete…-ambos se rieron y se abrazaron.

* * *

Al dia siguiente todos estaban listos ya para partir, la hilera de niños se despidió con muchos besos de los abuelos y de la tia Elizabeth, la prima Candice.

Hija pues estamos en contacto, esperemos vernos en navidad…-dijo Ekaterina abrazando fuertemente a la rubia.

Sin duda haremos lo posible por estar aquí…-contesto ella sonriente.

Sobrina bella como yo…espero que se pase pronto el tiempo y nos volvamos a ver, tu sabes que cuando quieras ir a Alemania ahí tienes tu casa y tu guía turística exclusiva.

Gracias Tía Elaine…- dijo feliz Candice mientras de pronto toda esa marabunta de gente desaparecía de la casa que hacía unos días era un completo laberinto…

La abuela Cornelia estaba triste de ver partir a sus nietos se había acostumbrado a ellos, pero también podría saber que sus hijas merecían su espacio, hacia ya varios años que ella y su esposo habían invadido su vida.

Venga mamá en diciembre están devuelta…-afirmo Kendrick quien ahora le necesitaba más.

Ya se…es solo que te acostumbras un poco al caos pero yo también extrañaba mucho mi tierra…-contesto Cornelia, los que quedaron tomaron asiento.

Parece que la paz llego a este lugar…-afirmo Vladimir sonriente.

Si…ya no habrá más gritos de Elaine, la verdad la extrañare.

Lo sé…dime hijo que haremos en el hotel nosotros tienes que darnos un puesto de trabajo y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Barman…y tu madre cocinera…-dijo Ken pues era lo que sus padres habían hecho muchos años.

Ven hija siéntate aquí conmigo…-le dijo Vladimir a la rubia quien así lo hizo…-me da mucha alegría que existas en esta vida, eres el clon de tu padre…estás segura de que esa mujer es tu mamá…?...o fuiste secuestrada de la familia Murdock…-todos rieron de lo que el abuelo decía y la versión femenina de Vladimir era Elaine.

Si es mi mamá, no me parezco mucho físicamente pero tenemos muchas similitudes…-contesto Candice sonriente.

Hija nosotros esperemos que vengas más seguido a visitarnos ahora que nos quedaremos en la casa…-menciono Cornelia feliz.

Espero que si…- respondió ella sonriente.

Es hora de marcharnos Candy…-dijo de pronto Albert pues las responsabilidades le llamaban en Glasgow.

Pues espero ir a visitarlos en una oportunidad…-menciono Kendrick mientras se abrazaba de su hija.

Si papá ya sabes que los esperamos…mama te cuidas mucho y recuerda que te quiero un montón…-

Hay mi hija tan hermosa como siempre…te amo también…-dijo Elizabeth feliz.

Hermanita…-se unió en un abrazo con la castañita quien estaba muy contenta por todos los cambios en su vida.

Te portas bien Sullivan…y cuidas a mis abuelos-dijo Candice abrazando a su hermano menor.

Si…te lo prometo…-dijo el sonriente.

Les vemos pronto…-Candice se sentía feliz, era momento de regresar a su vida y a todo lo nuevo que estaba por venir.

* * *

Llegaron agotados a casa, una ducha, un beso y a dormir…la mañana siguiente fue igual.

Candice se había queda acostada la verdad es que era uno de esos días después de que regresas de vacaciones y resultas estar más cansado que otros días.

Y que tal la familia…?...-

Fue toda una aventura, lo que más me ha gustado es ver a mi mujer feliz, era como ver a varias Candice ahí mismo…

Pues gran tentación no…-afirmo Stear sonriente.

No en ese aspecto, pero es importante conocer de dónde vienes…cuéntame detalles o pendientes…

Pues con la novedad de que Sofía renuncio.- el rubio le miro sorprendido.

Creo que se marcho a tiempo verdad…?.-

Si…además las actividades que tenia encomendadas poco a poco fue tomándolas el director y ella simplemente se vio frustrada y partió…-contesto Stear.

Fue lo mejor…-

Señor tiene una llamada de Zac…-dijo Kim por la línea…

Pásamela…-

Buenas noches William…-escucho el rubio por la línea desde Australia.

Buen día Zac…espero que sean buenas noticias para lo que me llamas…-respondió sonriente el rubio.

Si y si…bueno la cuestión esta que el divorcio está ya en proceso y espero que en un par de meses ya quede todo listo, pero el caso de la custodia de Shiloh sigue aparte…la jueza no lo desestimo y estamos citados a finales de este mes.

Pero creí que con el divorcio y la custodia compartida ya no habría problemas.

Eso debería de ser lo correcto es solo que es un proceso independiente, esperemos que cierre el caso y sea la custodia compartida, si no estarías teniendo a Shiloh en tu casa.

Albert se sintió de pronto contrariado y la verdad es que nunca creyó posible que a pesar de ya estar con el tramite de divorico su hija pudiera mudarse con el y la rubia.

* * *

Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien yo ando aca indigestada por tragona la verdad es que me siento como un globo de cantoya a punto de tronarsh...pero bien...lo cierto es que la historia ya esta en la recta final y espero que este capitulo les guste como todo lo demás...tengo la intención de continuar con otra mas de Sailor moon como saben alterno una y una pero después de Pecado he pensado en una bastante comica para reirnos un rato.

Gracias por estar presente leyéndome y comentando, que tal el familion que se echo Albert a la espalda comparada con la suya pues son mas libres de expresarse, estoy en marchas forzadas recien termine este y empiezo con el otro para tratar de subirlo el viernes por que la pasada solo subi uno.

Aquí abajo les contesto los reviews:

Glenda.- ya vez que esta parejita es todo un fuego...Terrence por su parte tratando de tener un sentido en su vida y que mas ser feliz algo bastante complicado porque implica muchas cosas...tks por seguir la historia...saludos.

Stormaw.- Lo normal en ocasiones es aburrido no lo crees...?...haber que pasa con esta parejita...gracias por seguir la historia.

Sol.- muchas gracias por los piropitos...me siento feliz...trato de hacer lo que puedo con las ideas que de pronto se me vienen a la cabeza hasta siento que estoy media loca, pero estos dos estan entre si y si...saludos y un abrazo para ti tambien.

Jenny.- ahora ya conocimos de donde viene ella y de donde es el...pero encajaran...?...espero leerte tambien en el proximo capitulo saludos.


	28. LA NUEVA CASA

**CAPITULO 28**

 **LA NUEVA CASA**

No comprendo cómo es que sigue el proceso si el divorcio ya fue firmado y tenemos esto de la custodia compartida…-dijo Tanya preocupada mirando a su abogado.

Mira es que este es un proceso independiente y como tal tiene que tener un cierre, es solo que la juez desestime esto.

Me siento preocupada no quisiera que mi hija se tuviera que mudar a Escocia…-dijo Tanya estresada.

Cariño cálmate ya verás que esto no sucederá…-afirmo Jacob…-en todo caso creo que saldría a favor tuyo por ser la madre.

Pues si es solo que Shiloh ella estaba enfadada conmigo…bueno no sé si la juez revisara todo y ella aun considera irse con su padre yo no podre detenerla.

* * *

Candice no comprendía mucho…- ahora si que me siento confundida.

Yo me siento igual que tu amor…según Zac esperemos que la desestimación del caso llegue…-

Pues si no es así, tenemos todo listo para recibir a tu hija no…-dijo ella dándole la seguridad que el requería.

Por eso eres mi favorita…-le contesto el rubio abrazandola y dándole un gran beso.

* * *

Susana estaba mirando a su hija quien jugaba en el jardín…respiro hondo y se pregunto de pronto como había sido tan estúpida.

Queria a Terrence era un tipo atractivo, no podría negar que había buen sexo y dinero para todos los caprichos, pero lo principal se había esfumado muy pronto y ese era amor.

Pero en verdad le amo en algún momento…?...cuando le había conocido era el chico mas atractivo de la universidad, todas querían meterse a su cama por la fama de excelente amante…

Ella a un principio se resistió pero teniendo reuniones donde se frecuentaban era lógico que sucediera, besaba bien y sin dudarlo hacían buen sexo, pronto se hicieron pareja oficial que deslumbraba en la universidad.

El era guapo y ella hermosa…buena genética reflejada en su pequeña hija Susy quien fue concebida fuera del matrimonio…se hablaron de frente y acordaron casarse por el bienestar de su hija.

Pero ahora todo había terminado, la vida conforme que el llevaba y por la que ella apostaba se desvaneció rápidamente.

Ahora mismo la verdad es que no debía fingir nada…querer y amar eran cosas distintas…ella quería a Terrence por muchas cosas entre ellas el dinero, las comodidades, el estatus.

Dios cuanto tiempo desperdiciado…-

Ahora hablas sola…-escucho la voz de Terrence a su espalda, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Que quieres…?...-

Nada ya te llegaron los papeles verdad…?...- dijo el castaño.

Ya me llegaron…

Y haz leído los grandes beneficios que tendrás cierto…?...- dijo el mirándola con insistencia mientras la rubia le daba una bocanada a su cigarro.

Dime que quieres Terrence no tengo un gran dia y no quiero atender visitas…-contesto ella mientra miraba el jardín.

Quiero que hagamos esto de manera civilizada por el bien de la niña…además por los años que hemos vivido juntos…-contesto el.

Sabes en otro momento te hubiera dicho que nunca, pero ahora mismo acabo de firmar todos los papeles que por cierto me indico el abogado mi cuantiosa pensión es más de lo que merezco.

Es lo que mereces…-dijo el.

Alguna vez me amaste Terrence…?...- el castaño se sentó en el sillón contiguo y encendió un cigarrillo.

Amor…para ti que es el amor Susana….?...-contesto el mientras la rubia colocaba la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero y tomaba su bebida.

mmm…mi madre es una mujer que me crio siempre en los mejores colegios, me vistió con la mejor ropa…mi padre pocas veces tuvo el tiempo en si para mi, entre sus mujeres y sus negocios el único momento que convivíamos en verdad era cuando tenían fiestas.- y era cierto en algún momento de su vida Terrence había sentido pena por su esposa.

Así que amor no sé como sea, mi madre como sabes no es tan cariñosa y mi padre…bueno el sigue con sus asuntos personales…me la pasaba bien a tu lado, me hacías sentir segura y hermosa…no sé si eso es amor…bueno además de que teníamos buen sexo.

Amor es algo más complejo que solo acompañarnos Susana…-

Y como sabes tú tanto del amor Terrence…?...-dijo ella prestándole atención.

Pues la verdad es que tuve unos padres muy presentes y amorosos, cuando nació mi hija me sentí dichoso…es solo que nunca supe que era el amor por una mujer, hasta que mire en mi hermano eso.

Por Candice…-contesto la rubia.

Si…podría decirse que mi hermano siempre estuvo renuente a cambiar a una vida más responsable y cuando se dio cuenta había renunciado a todo para darle a esa mujer lo mejor…aunque fue tarde para el…-dijo el castaño.

Supe que ella estaba saliendo con un hombre casado…-soltó ella sin más.

Lo sé…es un gran tipo lo conozco y la ama…-afirmo Terrence mientras la rubia lo miraba con curiosidad.

Como sabes tú eso…-

Es inevitable con el círculo de amistades tan corto…pero ese no es el punto…es lo mejor que podemos hacer separarnos y ser adultos responsables con Susy.

Lo sé…ya está el papeleo te deseo lo mejor Terrence…-contesto ella mirando de nuevo el jardín donde estaba su hija jugando sin saber que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Terrence se levanto de ahí y trato de no molestar mas a Susana, daba gracias de que todo había terminado rápido como rápido había comenzado…salió de ahí y abrazo a su hija quien solo le miro sin tanto interés.

Así era la vida…para que complicarse tanto las cosas en un solo drama si tienes mil posibilidades mas para ser inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Hijo que sabes de ese prometido de Candice…?...- le cuestiono Vladimir a su hijo Ken.

El es dueño de las aerolíneas donde trabajo, se que proviene de una familia acaudalada, lo cierto es que mi hija trata de ser un tanto reservada con su relación ahora me entere que es divorciado.

Se nota que es un chico ya experimentado y pues Candice a un es tierna para el…quisiera que estuvieras más pendiente de mi única nieta, que se de cuenta de que ella no está mas sola en este mundo…-afirmo el hombre bonachón.

No te preocupes padre ya verás que todo estará bien con mi hija y si ella solicita nuestra ayuda nosotros se la brindaremos…

Es lo menos que podremos hacer…-contesto Vladimir a quien le había caído bastante bien William pero siendo ella su nieta pues no había porque no estar ahí mirando que todo fuera bien.

* * *

El final de mes había llegado, el rubio voló a Australia para ir al juicio lo cierto es que esperaba que todo fuera la deliberación a favor a Tanya y terminara el proceso.

Sin embargo la cuestión radicaba en una nueva evaluación a la que había sido sometida Shiloh quien seguía firme con la convicción de irse a vivir con su padre a Escocia.

Todos los resultados habían salido positivos y esto hacía temblar un tanto a Tanya pues no deseaba que su hija se marchara lejos de su hermano Scott, ella había también presentado las pruebas y estaba ahora mejor que al principio.

Zac dime buenas nuevas…?...- Soltó el rubio.

Pues son buenas nuevas dependiendo del ángulo de donde le quieras ver…-

Explicate Zac porque la verdad me siento un tanto nervioso…

Al parecer tu hija sigue firme con la intención de mudarse a vivir contigo, ahora mismo Tanya fue sometida de igual forma a los estudios psicológicos y salió mejor que en los anteriores, pero no es suficiente estoy casi seguro de que la niña se mudara contigo.

El rubio se quedo de verdad sorprendido, si bien era cierto que hacía unos meses las cosas estaban pésimas con Tanya y le divorcio no avanzaba, habían pasado exámenes e incluso adaptado una habitación para Shiloh pues era sorpresa completa lo que le decía Zac.

Su hija no le estorbaba ni mucho menos, le amaba y sabía que tenía el apoyo de Candice, tal vez eso era lo que temía un tanto que hubiera problemas pero si el sabia mediar las cosas tal vez funcionaria.

La cuestión aquí era que Shiloh y Scott crecerían cada uno por su lado, entonces era ese el problema puesto que su hija no tenía una edad donde comprendiera que esta situación le sería difícil tarde que temprano.

* * *

Tanya estaba casi al borde del llanto, pues con todas las pruebas la custodia compartida y todo lo demás, la juez ahora mismo estaba cediéndole a Shiloh vivir con su padre.

Albert se quedo mudo ante la respuesta después de algunos meses, la custodia era la misma pero su hija por dictaminacion del juez estaría con en el en cuanto los tramites escolares estuvieran listos.

Salieron con un mal sabor de boca, Tanya estaba llorando en los brazos de Jacob quien tampoco comprendía muy bien la situación.

Yo no sé qué decirte…-dijo el rubio acercándose a Tanya que se controlo mientras Jacob le reconfortaba.

Menos yo, se que Shiloh estaba muy molesta conmigo pero cuando llegamos al acuerdo y nos volvieron a valor jamás espere esto.

Lo siento, quisiera poder revalorar la situación y hablar con la juez.

Sabes que, siento que si mi hija quiere vivir contigo no soy quien para impedirlo puesto que tu eres su padre y conozco perfectamente que estarás al pendiente de ella.

No por el amor a mi hija que esto pare Tanya, yo deseaba que mis hijos estuvieran juntos, pero tal vez es cierto lo que dices.- afirmo Albert contrariado por la situación, le dolía el hecho de separar a sus hijos y que Shiloh siguiera molesta con su madre por la decisión que el había tomado.

No quiero entrometerme pero la decisión tal vez es la mejor, así ella se dará cuenta de verdad que necesita estar no tanto al lado de su madre si no de su hermano.- el rubio asintió y la castaña solo deseaba que no le doliera tanto.

No puedo creer que esa juez hiciera esto…estoy demasiado molesta querido que tal si llamas al gobernador y…-Marlene estaba que echaba chispas.

William es perfectamente capaz de resolver sus asuntos personales Marlene, además podríamos verlo como una lección para nuestra nieta.

No entiendo que lección seria para nuestra nieta, mi pequeño Scott sufrirá mucho…-respondió Marlene caminando de un lado a otro.

Mira en ocasiones los hijos se ponen difíciles y optan por irse al lado más blando, tenemos experiencia en eso mujer recuerda cuando Clarck quiso emanciparse.- Marlene le miro con cara de sorpresa.

Había olvidado eso…fue una etapa complicada pero tu le diste una independencia y le soltaste un apartamento con unos cuantos billetes…-recordó la mujer.

Y que paso cuando ya no hubo dinero de sus padres y tuvo que trabajar…?...-

El regreso a casa…-contesto Marlene, su esposo tenia sin duda mucha razón con lo que decía.

* * *

Candice estaba al teléfono con el rubio sorprendida por la noticia que le decía el y al mismo tiempo preocupada por la salud de su prometido por ese estrés…- Haz hablado con ella.

No…aun no hablo con Shiloh, hay Candice me haces mucha falta quisiera que estuvieras aquí y me dieras un abrazo…-dijo el preocupado.

Tranquilízate, ya verás que todo saldrá bien yo tendré la casa lista para cuando ustedes regresen…por favor piensa en mí no quiero que te pase nada malo amor…-respondió ella preocupada.

Hago lo mejor que puedo…ahora sí que siempre soy tan seguro pero siento que hay cosas que me sobrepasan…

Tienes miedo a que Scott también sufra y es normal, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien…te amo.

Yo también te amo Candice…-sin mas colgó, la rubia se sentía un tanto estresada porque nunca antes había convivido con los hijos de Albert y mas porque a final de cuentas ella había influido para que sus padres se separaran.

* * *

Sentía que su vida de pronto había dado un enorme giro y es que ahora tendría que adaptarse a una adolescente en casa, pronto recordó que no sería tan malo pues tenía una hermana de su edad y podría incluso llegar a ser su amiga.

Vamos Candice manos a la obra…-se dijo a si misma lista para dejar la casa limpia.

* * *

Scott miraba el atardecer…estaba muy triste de que su familia estaba destruyéndose…-Campeón…quieres hablar conmigo.

No quiero…-contesto el chiquillo sollozando.

Vamos hijo…tienes que hablar conmigo…-afirmo Albert.

Es que porque todos se marchan y me dejan solo…-dijo el niño rompiendo a llorar y era eso lo que más le dolía al rubio el sufrimiento de sus hijos.

Sentirse culpable de causar dolor a dos personas tan indefensas podría matarle, tenía ganas de decirle que todo estaría bien.

Quiero que te calmes…ya verás que pronto llegara el invierno y te llevare al lago Ness para que busquemos al monstruo.

Me lo prometes…-contesto el niño limpiándose las lagrimas que sin duda serian muchas más.

Si…yo te lo juro que te llevare y buscaremos…solo prométeme que estarás bien…tu vida será la misma e incluso había pensado que te pases algunos días con tu primo Mervin…-dijo el, pues la compañía del hijo de su primo Timoty le encantaba mucho a Scott.

Pero Mervin ya no viene porque siempre está en el karate y eso…-contesto con verdad Scott.

Y si te metemos al karate y eso…?...-

* * *

Tanya estaba terminando de empacar algunas cosas…el traslado de su hija obviamente necesitaba de algunos días más…pero era tan difícil hacerlo…-Mama…- dijo Shiloh sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Dime hija…-contesto ella mirándole con atención, era tan hermosa…con su largo cabello castaño y sus ojos color avellana.

Mamá no estás enojada conmigo…?...-

No…yo no estoy enojada contigo mi amor…solo estoy un poco tristes…-respondió Tanya haciendo acopio de todo el valor que tuviera para no romper en llanto y negarle la salida.

Es que extraño mucho a mi papá…-contesto Shiloh triste pues ahora si estaba dándose cuenta el alcance de sus hechos.

Lo sé hija, tuvimos un año muy difícil…yo lo único que deseo más que nada es que tu y Scott sean felices mi amor…promete que te cuidaras…-dijo Tanya mientras Shiloh asentía.

* * *

Y como tomo las cosas Candy…?...-pregunto Clark.

Ella me dijo que estaría la casa lista para recibirnos…-contesto el rubio mientras fumaba.

Digamos que todo esto se dará, que es lo que te preocupa en si…?...-

Todo y nada…me preocupa que ninguna se adapte, Candice y yo pues estamos acostumbrados a nuestra privacidad, entonces con Shiloh en casa y no es para nada que me estorbe las cosas cambiaran…-contesto Albert mirando la playa.

Claro ya no podrán andar por ahí fornicando como conejos en toda la casa…-Albert le aventó una de esas miradas asesinas lo que decía no le hacía para nada gracia…- tranquilo es cierto…

No tengo que decir nada sobre mi futura esposa…- Clark se rasco la cabeza había metido sin duda la pata.

Lo siento no te molestes…venga hermano a todo se adapta uno, yo creo que hasta se harán amigas aquí lo que tenemos que pensar más bien es en Scott.

Creo que me gustaría que estuvieras un tanto al pendiente de avisarme cualquier anomalía que encuentres…-dijo el rubio.

Tú no te preocupes ya nos idearemos un plan para que nuestro sobrino este bien…-contesto Clarck pasándole una cerveza…-que te parece si vemos quien toma la mejor ola.

Albert le dio el trago a la cerveza y se sintió listo para la competencia…-te ganare ya verás…-afirmo el rubio.

* * *

Ya estas más tranquila…-dijo Jacob mirando a su ahora prometida Tanya.

Estoy como tratando de ser fuerte…sabes lo único bueno de todo esto es que cuento con el hombre más maravilloso de todos…tu…-Jacob la verdad estaba enamorado de esa gran mujer y le preocupaban los hijos de ella también, puesto que les conocía de toda la vida y más cuando ella había dado la vida por ellos.

Sabes algo, yo creo que esto les unirá a ustedes dos como madre e hija…a pesar de la distancia y ella se dará cuenta de muchas cosas que ahora mismo no ve.

No quiero que sufra Jacob…-

No sufrirá, no conozco a la mujer de William pero seguramente ella lo que menos desea es perderlo…-afirmo el castaño.

No me siento del todo tranquila…quiero llorar…-Jacob la abrazo y ella simplemente se soltó en llanto.

Era de esas veces en que se dice uno y que tal si las cosas las hubiera hecho de esta forma, ahora no pasaría esto…pero el hubiera no existe y las cosas ahora estaban hechas, Shiloh partiría a Escocia y ella se quedaría con Scott en Australia.

* * *

Albert había hecho todo el papeleo que necesitaban, entre ellos habían acudido a la escuela donde Shiloh se despidió entre lágrimas de sus compañeritas de colegio.

Lo cierto es que estaba todo tan difícil…-Te sientes bien princesita.

Si…es que las voy a extrañar…-contesto Shiloh mientras su padre le abrazaba, que mas podría hacer el tenían que partir pues sus negocios le llamaban.

Tres días después las cosas simplemente estaban ya hechas y partir a Escocia era necesario, Tanya había hecho una comida en casa como despedida para su hija, la familia se había reunido a pesar de la molestia de algunos integrantes.

El más afectado en esto había sido Scott quien abrazaba a su hermana sin querer soltarla, Tanya sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

Entre lagrimas, globos, regalos y un gran pesar Shiloh se había subido al avión…Jacob se quedo al lado de Tanya puesto que Scott se había resfriado de pronto.

Marlene y Sir William se mantuvieron al margen, pero estaban tristes al igual que los padres de Tanya.

* * *

Albert miraba a su hija dormir muy tranquila…suspiro resignado esa semana seria complicada primero por el cambio de horario y segundo adaptarse a Candice y a que su madre no estaría ahí.

El vuelo para el rubio había sido lo más pesado del mundo, pensando…pensando…estaba sumamente estresado por esa situación.

Shiloh abrió los ojos mientras el la sacudía…-hemos llegado hija, la chiquilla se estiro y se dio cuenta de que era noche en Escocia, pero ella no tenía nada de sueño.

Es de noche papá…-dijo sorprendida mientras el reía.

Si…es de noche…venga vamos porque aún está lejos la casa…-contesto el rubio mientras bajaban del avión , recogieron el equipaje y se montaron en la camioneta de Candice.

Como es que tú tienes un carro aquí…?...-le pregunto la castañita mientras el encendía la camioneta.

Recuerda que trabajo aquí…-Shiloh comenzó a mirar el interior, su papa recorrió el asiento y después noto una bolsa en la parte trasera, olía a perfume de chica y sintió un poco de celos.

Y como es tu novia papá…?...- y las preguntas empezaron para Albert.

Candice es una mujer muy…muy…-freno la camioneta pues el semáforo se puso en rojo…-amable, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, es alegre, cálida y cocina bastante bien…

Shiloh giro su vista hacia la carretera la verdad es que no le gustaba lo que decía su padre en si…el rubio acelero y siguió a casa después de un rato llegaron a lo que Albert al fin respiro.

Sholih se asomo a donde vivía ahora su padre la casa estaba en color blanco y un auto color plata estaba ahí estacionado también…

Bajaron de la camioneta y miro que su padre abría un cancel no tan alto…había muchos arbustos y algunos árboles grandes…se sorprendió al ver luces en la entrada y más adelante una…-papa tienes alberca…

Si…y el agua está caliente…vamos adentro…-la chiquilla no podría negar que estaba bonita…había un pórtico con una como especie de columpio y se sorprendió aun mas, a pesar de que su casa era una residencia lujosa a la orilla de la playa esa era pequeña pero todo perfectamente acomodado.

Allá que hay papa…?...-dijo la chiquilla de cabellos castaños…

Allá está el cuarto para la herramienta y hay una canasta de básquetbol…toco y abrió la puerta mientras el aroma a flores les daba la bienvenida.

Candice miro desde adentro la camioneta llegar, se sentía muy nerviosa deseaba ver a su prometido tenía ya casi una semana lejos de ella…su corazón latía rápidamente…se quito de la ventana para no mirar.

Suspiro hondo y encendió las luces de toda la casa para que se notara lo hermosa que había quedado…se había esforzado en decorara la habitación de ella.

Suspiro hondo y la puerta se abrió…apareció Albert, deseaba arrojarse a sus brazos pero no sería prudente ante el primer encuentro con su hija.

Hemos llegado Candice…noto que alguien detrás se asomaba y se sorprendía un poco…-Vamos hija no seas tímida quiero presentarte a Candice Murdock…mi prometida.

Shiloh la miro detenidamente…

* * *

Hola chicas cumplí con lo prometido dejo los tres capítulos esta semana hasta me siento en los viejos tiempos, les quiero dar las gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y comentando.

Como ven con la llegada de Shiloh a la casa de estos muchachones...esperemos que se lleven bien ahora las chicas de William...les deseo un fin de semana excelente y les mando besos...

Les contesto sus reviews:

Carito Andrew.- Muchas gracias por tu comentario yo tengo una familia asi y describi un poco a excepcion de que sean tan rubios...jajaja...esperemos que los nuevos cambios que vienen a la futura familia Andrew Murdock sean buenos y luchen por el amor que se tienen...pero sera cierto...?...tks y saludos.

Glenda.- la rubia se tiene que adaptar porque ella conocí a William casado y con hijos, así que acepto el paquete completito ahora a tomar la vida por los cuernos y dar lo mejor de si...esperemos que todos sean felices...saludos chica hermosa...!

Stormaw.- creo que hasta a mi me caería bien un tanto de feng shui...hay con esos adolescentes no se espera nada siempre te salen con cada sorpresa, esperemos que nuestro adorado Albert ponga bien los puntos sobre la mesa para que Shiloh comprenda el lugar de ella en la casa de Candice...y lo ideal es lo que dijo la tía Ekatherina...te mando saludos y gracias por siempre comentar...

Paty a.- tks linda...espero que este también cubra las expectativas.

Tania.- ya se que andas muy atrasada pero tu muy bien por ponerte al corriente con la historia espero que esta segunda parte te guste igual...te mando un abrazo.

Vivian A.- Pues ahora si que no se que pase estoy analizándolo aun...pero Candice es dulce como su nombre y siento que sabra hacerlo bien y mas por el amor que le tiene a Albert...tu tranquila yo nerviosa...saludos!

Loren Rios...-espero que cuando te pongas al corriente te guste la historia y gracias por comentar, ya veras que esto se puso emocionante...


	29. MI MADRASTRA

**CAPITULO 29**

 **MI MADRASTRA**

Bienvenida…-dijo Candice sonriéndole mientras notaba como la chiquilla le miraba con recelo, lo cierto es que era muy bonita, de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, se le a figuraba de pronto a su hermana Fanny.

Shiloh…-Albert miro a su hija con cara de se amable.

Hola mucho gusto…-respondió secamente mientras la rubia respiraba al fin, lo cierto es que ella también estaba a la expectativa.

Que tal estuvo el vuelo…-el rubio se acerco y la beso en los labios mientras la abrazaba, por su parte Shiloh se distrajo un tanto mirando la casa.

Bien…ya quería llegar muero de sueño…-contesto el pues había tenido algunos días cargados de mucho estrés.

Tengo la cena lista…-dijo ella mientras Albert la abrazaba una vez más…-Albert cálmate.

Porque…esta es mi casa y tu…

Papa donde voy a dormir…-dijo Shiloh mirándole con cara de fastidio.

Venga señorita, Candice ya le tiene su habitación lista para que usted solo acomode las cosas que trajo…es hasta arriba.-dijo el mientras subían a la segunda planta y otra escalera más arriba…el ático.

Shiloh sinceramente creía que la casa en blanco era bastante bonita, pues donde ella vivía era todo más clásico…pero su cuarto era el ático…seguramente el espacio estaría muy reducido.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendida, todos los detalles ahí estaban pensados como si fueran para ella la habitación esta contrastante entre la gran ventana que daba una vista linda del vecindario.

Los postes de madera estaban bastante altos y había mucho espacio…era como un pequeño departamento…y los colores le hicieron abrir los ojos sorprendida.

La combinación del techo blanco con pares cubiertas de un suave papel tapiz en color lila…tenía estantes para los libros de tonos lilas, un escritorio blanco con una silla a tono y una computadora la más nueva de esas touch…

La cama era hermosa de base casi al raz del piso en blanco pero lo mejor eran los stickers de flores en la pared de colores lilas…era una imagen muy llamativa…-Shiloh toco la cama y era suave al tacto mientras caminaba por el lugar…

Tenía una pantalla montada en la pared y en ella había unos sillones puff de colores morados y lilas, así mismo una mesa de centro también al raz del piso con unos adornos de flores monísimos…ella siempre quiso tener unos sillones de esos pero a su mama no le habían gustado mucho.

Se percato que al fondo había unas puertas de color blanco grandes y las abrió…era un armario muy espacioso para ella, al centro tenía muchas gavetas pequeñas, así mismo algunas cajas con anillos, aretes, adornos para el cabello…era sorprendente.

Giro su vista y en un hueco encontró un pequeño frigobar…lo abrió mirando que tenia bebidas y algunas cosas en el mismo, arriba había un pequeño cajón con algunas galletas y golosinas…

Camino bastante sorprendida por todo el espacio tan bien aprovechado…se frente a la ventana y descubrió una puerta a la izquierda abriéndola…-Hay un baño en el ático papá…-dijo ella mirándole sorprendida era básico de regadera y tasa de baño…

Si…dime te ha gustado la habitación…-contesto Albert mientras su mano se apoderaba de la cintura breve de Candice.

Es preciosa…mucho más de lo que imagine…-dijo ella sincera…

Pues creo que puedes darle las gracias a Candy quien creó este lugar para que tu estuvieras muy contenta con la habitación…-Albert miro a su hija mientras sabia que esa era una orden.

Gracias Candice…-respondió Shiloh mas de a fuerza que de a ganas, la rubia sentía que no sería tan sencillo como lo había pensado, Albert sabía que su hija estaba un tanto renuente a la rubia sin duda hablaría con ella mañana.

Bien pues…bajemos a cenar…-Shiloh estaba dispuesta a no hacerlo pero sus tripillas decían otra cosa.

Candice había preparado un pastel de carne con puré y pasta...- Sabes Albert note algo de movimiento en la casa de la señora Minogue.

Tal vez ya están de regreso después de irse a Norteamérica…-contesto el rubio mientras ella le servía, algo que Tanya nunca hacia pues contaban con gente para la limpieza.

Shiloh estaba al pendiente de todo y se le hacía raro que le dijera Albert y no William como su madre…-Te sirvió puré…?..-

Si por favor…-contesto Shiloh atenta mientras su padre le daba agua fresca…ellos conversaban animadamente del viaje y cosas que no comprendía mucho.

Era como si de pronto ese señor no le recordara mucho al papá que siempre tuvo en casa, su sonrisa era más pronunciada y estaba alegre…miro que Candice entraba a la cocina.

Shiloh…Shiloh…hija…- la niña miro a su padre como sorprendida.

Perdón…es que estaba…mande…-

Come…está muy rico…-así obedeció y se llevo el primer bocado a su boca…-estaba muy bien, estaba la carne suave y el puré…sabroso.

Te gustan las fresas con crema…?...-Shiloh asintió.

Perfecto…-contesto Candice mientras se sentaba a comer…la miro detenidamente era muy joven su cabello era rubio como el de su padre y sus ojos muy verdes como el pasto…reía de buena gana y hasta parecía que siempre estaba muy feliz…Shiloh no dejo de comer, la experiencia que esperaba era todo menos placentera.

Y ella estaba disfrutando cada bocado, la compañía y el lugar…hasta estaba de muy buen humor.

Mira hice fresas con crema porque a mí me gustan mucho e incluso más lo que tenga que ver con chocolate pero como no supe que te gustaba pues hice de los dos…-dijo Candice sonriente esperando una reacción de Shiloh.

Es que me gustan de los dos…-contesto ella con pena.

Creo que sería bueno que pruebes las fresas, el postre de chocolate tal vez mañana tienes que dormir…-dijo Albert mientras ella asentía.

Albert había colocado la mano en la espalda de Candice mientras ella le servía un poco en una copa y le colocaba una cereza…-toma Shiloh…

La castaña tomo la copa con la expectativa…-gracias…

Quieres postre o solo quieres un te…?...-dijo ella mirando al rubio mientras el se miraba indeciso.

Quiero ver si a ella le gusta…-Shiloh se rio y llevo la cuchara a su boca…abrió los ojos grandes estaba delicioso.

Creo que si quiero fresas el chocolate para mañana…-contesto el rubio mientras Candice le servia, después tomo asiento.

Estuve viendo estos refrendos y los seguros de los autos…tenemos algunos vencidos…-dijo Candy mientras Albert miraba las hojas.

Te dejare que los pagues mañana o cotizaste en algún otro lado…?...-ella asintió…

Mira tengo algunas otras opciones más económicas…igual le echas un vistazo y me dices…-

Lo analizare mejor en la oficina y te aviso, la verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo mucha cabeza para hacer algo de esto…está muy rico el postre…-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras se acercaba a Candice y le hablaba al oído.

Shiloh les miraba directamente y se sentía incomoda…-Y vienes muy cansada…-

No…-contesto secamente la castaña.

Creo que esperaremos una semana para que Shiloh se integre a la escuela y se adapte al horario…-menciono el rubio.

Si…es lo mejor…-afirmo Candice.

La escuela está muy lejos de aquí…?...-pregunto la castañita.

Caminando como a 30 minutos y en auto a mitad o menos…-afirmo Candice mientras le sonreía.

Bueno pues creo que me iré a dar una ducha mañana tengo trabajo que hacer…gracias amor por la cena…-sin más la beso en los labios mientras la rubia le sonreía.

Gracias…-dijo Shiloh levantándose de la mesa y subiendo con su padre…Candice se sentaba, estaba agotada tratando de agradarle a la hija de su prometido y parecía que esto sería un trabajo complicado.

* * *

Listo…creo que aquí hay toallas nuevas para ti y una bata de baño también con las sandalias…

Pensó en todo…-dijo Shiloh mirando con sorpresa todos los detalles que Candice había hecho, Albert camino hacia la cama y se sentó.

Dime que es lo que pasa hija, tu sabes que entre nosotros no tiene que haber secretos…-el rubio estaba en este momento estresado y receptivo.

Papá porque ella te dice Albert…?...- el sonrió mientras le llamaba para que se sentara a su lado.

Mi nombre es William Albert…ella me dice así porque todos me llaman por mi primer nombre…-

Me gusta más William…-contesto secamente Shiloh.

Lo sé…pero me gusta que me digas mas papá…mira Shiloh yo quiero que tu entiendas que eres mi hija y que te amo por ese motivo…-la niña le escuchaba con atención…-Es solo que yo trabajo la mayoría del día y tu tendrás que estar con Candice solo esta semana.

No puedo ir contigo a la oficina…?...-

No…además tienes que acostumbrarte al cambio de horario y mínimo te tomara un mes, pero no puedes faltar tanto tiempo…lo que yo desearía es que confíes en Candy ella es una gran mujer.

Y tú la quieres verdad…-dijo Shiloh mientras el se sentía muy incomodo.

La quiero eso es verdad…también te quiero a ti y a Scott…espero que te puedas llevar bien con ella...-

Tratare…-contesto medio irreverente la castaña mientras el sabia que esto tal vez sería complicado pero si le daba mucha importancia a las cosas no funcionarian.

Te conozco y se que puedes hacer Shiloh…asi que espero lo mejor de ti…-la beso en la frente y salió de la habitación mientras ella encendía el televisor…bien ahora estaba lejos de casa.

* * *

Candice secaba los trastes de la cena mientras sentía unas manos fuertes rodearle la cintura…-Te han dicho que hueles demasiado bien.

Albert…puede vernos tu hija…-

No…ella esta en su cuarto, que te parece si dejas todo y nos encerramos en nuestra habitación…- el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras su mano tomaba uno de sus senos apachurrándolo…

Cálmate…quedamos en algo…-dijo ella separándose.

Por dios que no ves como me tienes…-contesto meloso el rubio recargándosele en el trasero mientras le subía la falda y le bajaba las panties.

Albe…Albert…-sintió como se hundía en ella lentamente, dios esa sensación que le calentaba hasta los huesos…el rubio se concentro en ella…la suave y cálida bienvenida de su cuerpo se mecía al compas de la rubia.

Candice se olvido de pronto de la nueva inquilina mientras Albert comenzaba a hundirse más rápidamente…ella se aferro a la tarja y de pronto escucho pasos en las escaleras lo que la hicieron temblar de nervios.

Albert se retiro y guardo el amiguito inquieto mientras se sentaba para no evidenciar su erección, Candice se acomodo la ropa rápidamente y se echo agua en la cara mientras seguía secando los platos.

Papa está sonando algo raro en la ventana…puedes venir…-dijo Shiloh mirándolo mientras el rubio trataba de calmarse.

Nosotras nos asomamos y tu subes a ver…-dijo Candice sacando una lámpara de mano y entregándosela a Shiloh quien camino hacia afuera…

Albert se levanto y subió mientras el amiguito dormía poco a poco…-

Aluza bien Shiloh…-le decía Candice mientras ella lo hacía de pronto miraron a Albert abrir la ventana…

Creo que es una ramita que tocaba por el aire…-grito el rubio mientras Candice reía y la castañita también…

* * *

Shiloh miraba la televisión y no tenia nada de sueño, deseaba salir pero todo estaba a oscuras…la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a su mamá…ya no estaba tan divertido como creyó…

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y ella se sentía solita en un lugar tan lejano, ya no estaba Scott…pronto se comenzo a dormir.

* * *

Candice le sonreía al rubio quien le acariciaba el cabello…-Te amo…

También yo...dime que se siente quedarse a medias…-le menciono Candice mientras el solo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Duele mucho…me sentí como adolescente descubierto por mi padre…-afirmo el con pesar mientras se subía sobre la rubia y se hundía lentamente ella.

Alber…ttt…

Eres hermosa corazón…-El rubio le hizo el amor mientras ella solo se ponía a su disposición.

* * *

Buen día…- Saludo Candice mientras que Shiloh tenía cara de no haber dormido bien.

Hola…papa me duele la cabeza…-dijo la castaña mientras Albert le tocaba la frente.

Seguramente no dormiste bien cierto…?...- Shiloh asintió mientras el se preocupaba.

Tengo paracetamol en el botiquín…-respondió Candice tratando de ayudar un poco.

Venga Candy te dará una pastilla y que tal si te tomas un poco de leche tibia…-Shiloh asintió mientras preparaba todo y el subía a la habitación para dejarla cómoda.

Creo que con esto servirá para que descanses…yo no estaré en la casa pero puedes pedirle lo que quieras a Candice…-

Si papá…-contesto Shiloh tomándose la pastilla y bebiendo la leche…encendió el televisor.

Es solo cuestión de que te adaptes al horario, al rato le diré que te levante Candice y tal vez nades un rato en la alberca.

Bueno…-

Estas triste…?...-

Si…extraño a mi mamá…-confeso ella mientras le miraba con ojitos de pesar.

Ya verás que pronto estarás más tranquila, aquí estoy yo y Candice para acompañarte…-afirmo el.

Si…gracias papá…-menciono Shiloh mientras miraba el televisor.

El rubio le beso la frente y salió de ahí…la verdad es que sentía pesar por ver a su hija triste que mas deseaba decirle que la regresaría a su madre en el próximo vuelo pero ahora había una juez quien dictamino esto.

* * *

Candy estaba desayunando mientras miraba a Albert tomar asiento…-

Se quedo dormida…?...- pregunto mientras le servía jugo al rubio.

No, estaba mirando el televisor…cualquier cosa que le pase me avisas amor.- el rubio sabia que algo sucedía pero que podría hacer poco a poco se tenían que adaptar.

Podría preparar algo que le guste de comer…-dijo la rubia tratando de que también Shiloh pues no estuviera triste.

Déjame ver, creo que lo que tenga que ver con hamburguesas, pizza, lasaña…todo eso le gusta helado de chocolate con mas chocolate…

Bien pues me has dado muchas opciones…-contesto ella pensando que hacer para que Shiloh también le ayudara…después de que Albert había partido Candice subió a la habitación y le dejo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, apago el televisor pues la niña dormía profundamente y bajo para hacer sus deberes.

* * *

Shiloh abrió los ojos y miro el reloj de la pared eran las 12 am…se sentía cansada de estar acostada y noto que la televisión estaba apagada…

Se sentó en la cama y miro sobre su buro una rebanada de pastel de chocolate…sus tripitas rugieron de hambre encendió el televisor y tomo el plato llevándose una cucharada a su boca…estaba delicioso.

Otro poco y seguía estando maravillada…escucho música en la casa…se levanto de la cama y se vistió.

Candice estaba mirando la receta una vez más mientras se contoneaba al ritmo de la canción like a virgin…Shiloh se rió de verla como se movía…

La rubia sintió una presencia y se asusto pues casi siempre estaba sola…miro a Shiloh ahí parada y sonrió…-Lo siento te desperté.

No…que haces…?.- pregunto Shiloh al ver el bowl de masa en la mesa.

Es que se me ocurrió preparar la masa para la pizza…le vacié los ingredientes y la deje por algunas horas…pero no esponjo…-Shiloh comenzó a reírse…

No es así…es que se deja reposar toda la noche…-Candice le miro y se rió también a carcajadas.

Creo que no se me da esto de la pizza…bueno hamburguesas se te antojan o algo así.-

Hamburguesas hawaianas…-respondió contenta Shiloh.

No tengo piña…entonces lo mejor será ir a comprar lo que me falta me acompañas así sirve que conoces el pueblo y ves la escuela…-dijo Candice.

Si está bien…podría comprar algunas cosas que ocupo…-contesto Shiloh su padre le había dado algunas libras para comprar.

Se montaron a la camioneta…-Bien pues vamos…

Casi no hay gente por aquí verdad…?...-pregunto Shiloh mientras la rubia asentía.

Así es, generalmente esta zona son como casas para descanso y es demasiado tranquilo…-dijo Candice sonriente, a los pocos minutos llegaron al pueblo donde la rubia se estaciono había una plazola muy linda.

Caminaron mientras Shiloh veía a todos lados…quien fue sorprendida por un perro pastor ingles que se le acerco jugueteando…- max…max…- grito una chiquilla de cabellos rubios y uniforme escolar corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Hola…es tu perro…?...- dijo la castaña acariciando al perrito que estaba feliz moviéndose como loco.

Si…tú no eres de por aquí verdad…?...-le contesto la chiquilla mientras la miraba.

No, vengo de Australia apenas me mude…-contesto Shiloh, Candice estaba mirando a una distancia prudente.

Está bien lejos y como es tu país…?...- pregunto la niña maravillada.

Muy bonito y hace mucho calor…puedes hacer safari y ver koalas y también puedes surfear…-contesto Shiloh sonriente mientras la otra niña se sorprendía.

Yo soy Wendy y este es…-

Max…-contesto Shiloh mientras las dos reían…

Iras a la escuela también…?...-

Si…es solo que mi padre quiere primero que me adapte al horario esta semana, tal vez el lunes ya vaya a la escuela…-contesto Shiloh.

Cómo te llamas..?...-

Mi nombre es Shiloh Andrew…-contesto ella sonriente mientras se miraban.

Casi no te pareces a tu mama…-dijo sonriente Wendy mirando a Candice quien le sonreía.

Ella no es mi mamá…es mi…mi…madrastra…-contesto Shiloh mientras Candice se acercaba a acariciar al perro ante la mirada de incredulidad de Wendy.

Es tu perro…?...-dijo la rubia.

Si…se llama Max y es algo travieso…-contesto Wendy riendo, el perrito le lamio la cara a la rubia quien rió de buena gana.

Es precioso…tu también vas al colegio que está cerca de aquí…?...-

Si…voy en séptimo…-contesto Wendy mientras escuchaba a su mama gritarle…-me voy mi mama me busca nos vemos Shiloh…-sin más desapareció de ahí…

Candice se dio cuenta de que tal vez una mascota en casa podría servir puesto que la hija de Albert tenía 13 años y no había vecinos con quien platicar.

Entraron al supermercado y Shiloh compro todo lo que según a ella le hacía falta, algunas libretas y plumas de colores y una mochila.

Me dijo tu papá que fuéramos a la escuela el día de mañana para seguir con los trámites y recoger los uniformes.

Si está bien…-contesto Shiloh mientras salían del supermercado y todo lo que compraron lo montaban en la camioneta.

Llegaron minutos más tarde mientras la rubia comenzaba a preparar todo para las hamburguesas, shiloh habia subido a su habitación a buscar el traje de baño porque nadaría…el teléfono sonó y la rubia contesto...- bueno…

Buenas tardes es la casa de William Andrew…?...-

Si, le puedo ayudar en algo…-contesto Candice con duda.

Soy Tanya Bridges la madre de Shiloh quisiera hablar con ella…-dijo la castaña con pesar pues sabía que la mujer que le contestaba era esa que le había cambiado la vida.

Claro permítame…-contesto Candice tratando de no tomar la llamada a más pues no quería incomodarse…-Shiloh, te marca tu mamá.

La niña corrió a prisa por la escalera y la rubia le entrego el teléfono…la miro desaparecer a su cuarto, Candice escucho la puerta cerrarse y se sintió rara. La verdad es que era incomodo saber que la ex esposa de Albert estaría llamando para comunicarse con su hija que era lo más normal…suspiro y le pidió a dios que las cosas fueran para mejor.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas chicas hermosas…como ven este nuevo cambio para la vida de estos rubios con la llegada de Shiloh quien es su primer día ahí. Me he de imaginar que todo esto será difícil al principio pero después se adaptaran...Albert por supuesto poniendo las cosas claras en la mesa con su hija que por el momento está mirando todo detenidamente, esperemos que se adapten bien y todo camine de acuerdo a lo que es.

Les quiero dar las gracias por seguir la historia y me siento contenta de que me acompañen en ella les contesto sus reviews aqui abajo y les deseo un hermoso dia:

Patty a.- yo también me siento nerviosa no se como acomodar las cosas pero trato de hacerlo lo mas natural posible, tks por seguir la historia.

Stormaw.- ya se cuando hay dinero de por medio casi siempre las cosas se complican un poco a menos de que obtengas una buena parte del pastel, mientras tanto agregare como alternativa el feng shui y le daré un poco a nuestro rubio para el estres que tendrá en casa, todos acoplándose a la nueva situación...¿ Que resultara de todo esto ?, no lo se pero esperemos que sea divertido, gracias por comentar siempre...saludos!

Yusmariz.- es un gusto leer tu comentario y muchas gracias por las flores linda, yo también estoy mirando detenidamente como resultara todo porque me bloqueo en momentos, eso tratando de que nuestro guapo albert no lo pase tan terrible en esta nueva familia que esta conformando ya con Candice y Shiloh...un abrazo y tks por comentar.

Loren Ríos.- Que linda que te tomas tu tiempo para comentar y claro que maravilla conocer a todas ustedes por el face espero pronto subir mi foto para que se espanten...jajaja...eso si nuestros rubios por supuesto les tocara unirse para llevar a una adolescente en sus mejores y peores momentos...te mando un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Sol.- Yo estoy igual que tu ahora que pasara...?...que malas nuevas no estoy buscando mas opciones y luego regreso, espero que te guste el capitulo ya veras que todo fluirá bien, bueno eso espero...también para el castaño corazón hay que conseguirle a alguien que lo ame...alguna opción...?...saludos y tks por comentar.

Jenny.- Si al parecer Candice tiene ganas de echarle muchas ganas para ganarse a Shiloh, es lo mas sano para todos y así llevar una vida tranquila como todos deseamos, espero que te guste el capitulo y tks por comentar...

Glenda.- Ya Terrence obtuvo su libertad mientras susana obtuvo dinero y todos felices y contentos, eso si los rubios a pensarle en donde les agarra la pasión y todo tranquilo como siempre, mientras que Shiloh como los chinitos nomas milando...espero que te guste el capitulo y tks por comentar.

Tania Lizbeth.- Que gusto que estés ya actualizada, esperemos que esta nueva familia se conforme por la comunicación y que todos pongan de su parte, siento que podrian hasta ser felices...saludos linda...


	30. LA MUJER DE MI PADRE

**CAPITULO 30**

 **LA MUJER DE MI PADRE**

Hola mi amor…-dijo Tanya extrañando mucho a su hija.

Mamá…como están…?...-

Nosotros bien aquí estamos ya tu hermano duerme y pues yo marque hace un rato pero no contestaban…

Si es que fuimos al pueblo a comprar las cosas para comer…-dijo Shiloh.

Y como es allá…?...-

Es bonito, conocí en el pueblo a una chica que se llama Wendy tal vez estemos en la misma escuela y tiene un perro de esos que tienen dos colores..

Un pastor ingles…-respondió Tanya.

Si…es muy travieso casi me tumba…-contesto sonriente la castañita.

Y como es esa mujer contigo…?...-

Candice…bueno pues apenas anoche la conocí, la verdad es que cocina bien y me decoro mi cuarto está muy bonito…-dijo Shiloh mientras su mama se sentía algo celosa.

Y…?...-

Mi papá hablo conmigo porque el trabaja casi todo el día me dijo que todo lo que necesite se lo pida a ella, es más joven que papa y es rara…-confeso Shiloh pues le parecía una de esas chicas de universidad.

Si es algo más joven, pero hazle caso a tu papá y lo que ocupes pues pídeselo mi amor yo te prometo estar al pendiente de ti…-dijo Tanya.

* * *

Candice estaba encendiendo el fuego del asador mientras noto que la presencia de alguien más…-Ya estas lista para nadar.

Si…que haces…?...

Pues comenzare a asar la carne para después nadar un poco…-contesto la rubia mientras Shiloh miraba que tenía todo listo los vegetales cortados y la carne ya preparada.

El agua está caliente...?...-

Si, ya prendí el dispositivo y te puso una resbaladilla…-contesto Candice mientras Shiloh caminaba a la alberca que era un tanto más pequeña que la de su casa…

Se quito la bata y miro a Candice quien estaba ahí al pendiente, se puso los googles y se aventó si avisar…la rubia se rio a carcajadas…

* * *

Albert recién había salido de la junta, lo cierto es que hacia algunos meses que tenía muchas salidas de oficina y estar al tanto en ocasiones no era tan fácil entre la comunicación con George y el…Candice en casa con su hija.

Estas como demasiado estresado Will.- dijo Stear.

Esto de los desvíos que hizo esta mujer me puso de mal humor como es posible que en mis narices…-respondió Albert molesto pues literalmente Sofía Coppola le había robado.

La verdad es que yo también me siento culpable pero creo que estuvimos a tiempo…-contesto Stear preocupado pues en si el se había encargado de su contratación.

Súmale a eso que mi hija aquí…-menciono el rubio alterado la verdad es que la gastritis ya estaba haciéndose parte de su vida.

Y como han tomado las cosas tus mujeres..?...-

Espero no tener problemas con eso cuando regrese a casa, Candice está poniendo su esfuerzo solo que conozco a mi hija y creo que no está muy contenta…

Pues tenlo en cuenta, tienes en casa una bomba de hormonas Shiloh es adolescente y no es por asustarte hermano es una etapa de verdad difícil…-afirmo Stear.

Lo sé…me preocupan ahora tantas cosas…

Lo único que si no vale la pena es que te enfermes ahora con tantas cosas por hacer…-y es que la verdad el rubio necesitaba estar al cien por la empresa.

* * *

Candice se metió a nadar también un rato mientras Shiloh le miraba con recelo, era el primer día y no le tenía toda la confianza del mundo.

Quieres preguntarme algo…?...-le dijo Candice animándola a que no solo le mirara como un bicho raro.

Cuántos años tienes…?...-

Tengo 26 años…-contesto la rubia.

Mi papa tiene 34 años…-respondió casi de forma inmediata…

Lo sé…- contesto la rubia.

Como conociste a mi papá…?...-la verdad es que esa clase de información le ponían nerviosa y más cuando por ella Albert se había separado de su esposa.

En el trabajo…-afirmo siendo sincera.

Eres muy rara…-dijo son demasiada honestidad Shiloh mientras Candice reía de buena gana.

Lo sé…pero es mejor ser uno mismo no lo crees…tengo hambre comemos…?...- Shiloh asintió mientras salían de la alberca, la rubia le paso una toalla para que se secara.

Después de secarse la miro con un vestido de playa ya preparando las hamburguesas y se sentaron a comer en silencio.

La tarde se había pasado sin pena ni gloria…el rubio llego a casa pasada de las 10 de la noche ni siquiera en todo el dia se había podido comunicar a casa estaba ocupadísimo con tantos pendientes.

Yo creo que mi papa no vendrá…- dijo Shiloh mirando la ventana.

Siento que ha de tener mucho trabajo cuando está en juntas no contesta el celular pero si llega ya verás…-contesto Candice mientras encendía el televisor.

Pues eso espero…-contesto la niña mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación, lo cierto es que había nadado algunas horas y se entretuvo en su cuarto parte del día…pero ahora estaba enfadada y quería ver a su papa.

Candice estaba recostaba en el sillón cuando escucho el auto estacionarse, de pronto escucho que Shiloh bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras y abría la puerta para recibir a su papa.

Bien eso era lo más normal así que no se estreso de que ella ya no sería mas quien le diera la bienvenida al rubio…entraron tomados de la mano y Shiloh no paraba de hablar mientras Albert le sonreía.

Candice espero paciente mientras Albert le platicaba algunas cosas, caminaron tomados de la mano y se sentaron en la sala.

Hola…-dijo ella mirando al rubio mientras Shiloh seguía hablando como periquito de su día.

Albert se miraba un tanto cansado y deseaba más que nada abrazar a su mujer, que le diera un poco de consuelo después de un día pesadísimo.

Candice se levanto y comenzó a preparar la cena…al parecer Shiloh no le daría tregua a su papa quien la verdad lucia un tanto cansado y eso le podría preocupar demasiado…

Albert se levanto mientras Shiloh subia a su habitación…se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás…-dios santo me hacias mucha falta…en ocasiones desearía que te aparecieras de vez en cuando en la oficina mi amor…-menciono el mientras le besaba el cuello.

Que paso…?...-

Resulta que la contadora desvió dinero y todo fue frente a mis narices sin que me diera cuenta de ello…-Candice se sintió mal porque Albert tenía algo de tiempo resolviendo tantos problemas personales donde ella estaba involucrada.

Lo siento mucho mi amor, te ves cansado…

Lo estoy y no tengo mucha energía más que para dormir…-confeso el rubio algo que por supuesto implicaba el hecho de tener que atender a su hija quien ahora mismo deseaba ser el centro de atención de Albert.

Venga pues a cenar y bañarse para descansar.- dijo Candice mientras se giraba y le besaba a los labios mientras el correspondía.

Shiloh bajo el ultimo escalón y les capto en pleno beso mientras el rubio la abrazaba muy fuerte, nunca antes había visto hacer eso con su mamá…- Papá…papá…

Candice se separo de el mientras caminaba al lavadero para sacar los tomates del agua…-Que paso hija…

Mira estas son las plumas que compre con el dinero que me has dejado y escriben muy bien…-Albert le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y subía a su habitación dejando a su hija ahí parada.

Creo que tu papá se siente un poco cansado, tuvo un largo día de trabajo…-dijo Candice mirando a Shiloh quien solo giro su vista.

Cenaron en completo silencio el rubio se había colocado los lentes mientras leía unos informes, la lasagna estaba para chuparse los dedos, la ensalada también se había terminado.

Sholih quieres galletas y leche…?...-dijo Candice mientras comenzaba a retirar los platos.

Si…quisiera una rebanada de pastel…-afirmo la chiquilla de cabellos castaños.

Bien…Albert…?...-

Si por favor, tienes una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza…?...-

Claro…-Candice saco el pastel mientras colocaba las tres rebanadas en platos y acomodaba todo…-Shiloh miraba que ella era en verdad una cocinera excelente.

Saco la leche del refri y sirvió en vasos mientras les entregaba su padre seguía atento en los informes que tenia, no entendía como si ella era bonita y joven estaba con su papa.

Si era un buen papá pero en ocasiones demasiado aburrido y Candice parecía otra persona muy diferente…-Toma si quieres más me dices.

Gracias…-contesto Shiloh quien estaba demasiado aburrida, su padre leyendo y Candice solo mirando las noticias del televisor…

Me voy a ir acostar…me subiré mi pastel y mi leche…-dijo Shiloh.

Que descanses hija…-dijo el rubio mirándola por un segundo.

Candice le sonrio…-Que descanses si necesitas algo me dices…la castaña asintió mientras se iba a su habitación…ambos rubios se quedaron en silencio.

Al fin me diras que es lo que te pasa Albert…-menciono Candice mientras el seguia concentrado en el trabajo.

Pudiste ver lo de la escuela de Shiloh…?...-

Mañana tienes cita a las 9 de la mañana que fue lo mas temprano que pude sacarla…- el rubio la miro con cara de no me digas…-Que quieres que haga si es la hora en la que llega la directora.

Bueno pues entonces nos iremos a esa hora a la escuela…la verdad es que tengo muchos pendientes en el trabajo yo creo que esta semana estare llegando tarde…-afirmo el mientras tomaba un sorbo a la leche.

Yo creo que Shiloh tal vez pueda entrar antes a la escuela, aquí tu sabes que no hay muchos jovencitos de su edad y…

No…el Lunes que entre es mejor iniciar la semana…-contesto el mirando a Candice.

Entonces mañana pedimos los cuadernos para que no se atrase tanto y estudie, así por lo menos se entretiene un poco…-afirmo la rubia.

En eso si tienes razón…mañana espero que quede solucionado y nos darán también los uniformes verdad...?

Si…quieres algo más antes de subirme a duchar.-

Que hiciste hoy…?...-Candice le miro con cara de molestia porque Shiloh ya le había dicho todo lo que habían hecho.- venga no te pongas celosa tu sabes que eres mi mujer…ven.

Candice se levanto de su silla y camino hacia el sentándose en sus piernas…-el rubio se quito los lentes y le abrazo con fuerza.

No hay nada que deseo más que verte cuando llego a casa…se que tu rutina ahora ha cambiado y espero que tengas paciencia por favor…-

Cálmate hasta parece que estas corriéndome…-contesto ella sonriente mirándole a los ojos.

Es que tengo miedo que decidas aventarte del barco…-respondió el rubio.

De verdad que cuando te propones ser gracioso lo logras…no pienso aventarme de ningún barco Albert.- afirmo ella.

Candice te amo…-

También te amo…-dijo ella cerrando los ojos y besándolo con pasión…esos momentos podrían hacerle el día.

* * *

Disculpe que los haya hecho esperar…-dijo muy sonriente la directora del colegio y es que ver a un hombre asi de atractivo a temprana hora pues no era para menos.- Cindy Matheson.

William Andrew y Candice Murdock…-dijo el rubio mientras todos estrechaban la mano…

Es un gusto tenerlos en nuestra institución que es una de las mejores del país, espero que las instalaciones fueran de su agrado.

Si…estamos convencidos de ello mi hija está ahora recibiendo los deberes que realizara en casa para no atrasarse.

Viene de Australia verdad…?...-el rubio asintió en parte Candice sentía que en esa ecuación no entraba eran situaciones que le correspondían pero contradecir a su prometido no era opción.

Si…-contesto el rubio secamente.

Entonces lo que serviría de mas es que se ponga al tanto de la historia de Escocia, en cuanto a lo demás y por las notas que ella trae considero que no habrá problemas…necesito firme estos papeles.

Albert lleno los formularios, firmo autorizaciones y entrego fotografías para que Candice o el pudieran pasar por Shiloh por el momento, asi mismo había entregado una de Stear por cualquier emergencia.

Después de 45 minutos salieron del colegio…-Bueno pues nos vemos en la noche, espero desocuparme temprano aunque no prometo nada…-afirmo el mientras daba un beso a su hija quien se subió a la camioneta con todo el kit escolar.

Cualquier cosa me marcas amor…-dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Candice y le besaba en los labios.

No te preocupes y no olvides comer como ayer por favor no quiero que enfermes…-el rubio asintió mientras se subía a su auto y partía a prisa de ahí.

Candice se monto en la camioneta y partieron a casa…-Tienes mucha tarea.

Algo…bueno más que nada aprenderme la historia de Escocia, me gusta eso de los clanes.- contesto Shiloh haciendo plática.

Es muy interesante todo lo que lucharon para independizarse verdad…-le contesto la rubia mientras salían de la escuela.

Si…tu de dónde eres…?...-

Yo nací en Canadá y vivi ahí muchos años hasta que me mude a Florida y después a Australia…

Y ahora en Escocia…son muchos lugares…-contesto Shiloh mientras la rubia asentía.

Y cuál te ha gustado más…?...-

Todos son hermosos, me gusta mucho donde pueda ir a Surfear esa es mi pasión…-confeso Candice mientras la castaña le miraba con atención.

A mi papa le gusta mucho surfear dice que cuando era joven llego a concursar…-era inevitable no reír porque ella miraba a su papa como un viejo.

Lo sé…me enseño algunas fotografías y lo hace muy bien…-contesto la rubia.- mis padres viven en Escocia también, para ser exactos en Inverness.

Shiloh recordó que su padre les había prometido el viaje a Inverness en navidad…-Y has visto el monstruo del lago.

No…mi hermano Sullivan y unos amigos del colegio todas las tardes se pasan por el lago para llevar un monitoreo…-contesto la rubia.

En serio…? mi papa nos dijo que nos llevaría en Diciembre de vacaciones al lago, aunque yo creo que va a estar congelado por el frió.

Es lo más probable…-contesto Candy.

Y tienes más hermanos…?...-

Tengo una hermana que se llama Fanny y es de tu edad, además de Sullivan que tiene creo que 8 años…

Casi como mi hermano Scott…-contesto sorprendida la castaña tenían muchas similitudes.

Espero que les guste el lugar cuando vayamos es algo frio pero creo que se podrán divertir mucho además en diciembre van mis tías con mis 12 primos.

Tienes 12 primos…?...-dijo Shiloh sorprendida pues ella apenas llegaba a 3.

Si…cuando lo supe también casi me desmayo de la impresión…conmigo somos trece…-contesto al rubia sonriente.

Doce primos y son…-

Todos son hombres solo yo soy la única mujer y la mayor…-contesto Candice mientras se estacionaba y bajaban de la camioneta.

Shiloh se preguntaba como seria convivir con tantos primos…Candice le ayudo con una bolsa y entraron a la casa.

* * *

Hola amor pasa…-dijo Jacob mientras Tanya entraba a la oficina del castaño.

Hola…pase por aquí y viene a saludarte…-contesto ella sonriente.

Qué bueno que vienes estuve mirando algunas casas como habíamos quedado y las opciones de la zona…-Tanya se acerco y miro al monitor.

La verdad es que no me gustaría dejar mi casa, pero creo que es lo mejor para empezar una nueva vida.- contesto ella haciéndose la fuerte.

No es necesario, además creo que lo mejor es dejar que el tiempo pase para que Scott asimile tantos cambios y Shiloh también se adapte a vivir lejos.

Lo sé…la extrañamos tanto que anoche le marque…-

Y como esta ella…?...-

Pues bien, la verdad es que me hizo sentir un poco celosa dice que esa mujer es buena cocinera y a mí no se me da mucho eso…-confeso sonriente la castaña.

Pero es lo de menos…dime qué opina de la mujer de William…-

Pues esta como sorprendida dice que es rara, siento que loa asemeja a que ella es muy joven y literalmente ve a su padre como un viejo con sus 35 años…-

Así son los hijos porque ve a William como su protector no como hombre…-afirmo Jacob…-pero tu como estas…?

Estoy triste por mi hija, se que William es un hombre responsable con los chicos siempre a pesar de no estar mucho en casa convivía con ellos y estaba al pendiente de sus notas escolares, así que no creo que eso cambie.

Veras que pronto todo se volverá a la normalidad…-

Eso espero, solo que también deseo que cuando ingrese a la escuela las cosas no se le compliquen…-afirmo Tanya mientras seguían mirando las casas.

* * *

Entonces esa casa quedara en nombre de…-

Por el momento en posesión de Tanya, aunque yo creo que cambiara al pasar los años para que sea de nuestros hijos…-contesto el rubio mientras Stear le miraba.

Y ella piensa seguir viviendo ahí…

Creo que no, se comprometido ya con Jacob así que lo más seguro es que se muden.- afirmo Albert.

Y lo más sano, no puedes vivir en la casa de un matrimonio anterior…ese Jacob le conoces…?...-

Si es un gran tipo y tiene una empresa de comercio no recuerdo bien, creo que siempre estuvo enamorado de Tanya así que…

Porque esperar más…pues todo se está armando como un rompecabezas y cada quien con su cada cual…-

Lo sé…ahora estuve mirando algunas opciones de comprar una casa más grande…

Creo que donde vives es amplio, bueno no como tus grandes residencias pero cómodo…-contesto Stear.

Si lo sé, además Candice le dedico mucho tiempo para la restauración del lugar pero más amplio me refiero a cuando tengamos hijos…-menciono Albert con orgullo.

Ya quieres hijos…y cuantos…?...-

Quiero unos cuatro hijos o mas…-afirmo el mientras Stear reia…

Vamos hermano dale un poco de tregua a Candy…no crees que son demasiados hijos.

No me gustaría una familia amplia, a Candice no le parece descabellada tampoco la idea…-

Pues comienza a hacer la tarea porque el tiempo pasa volando…-afirmo Stear mientras ambos reian.

* * *

La semana se había pasado sin pena ni gloria, el rubio no había llegado temprano a casa por tanto trabajo que tenia por hacer, afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de Candice quien desde casa le informaba de todo lo que pasaba con Shiloh.

La castaña por su parte ahora poco a poco se integraba a las labores en casa, arreglaba su cuarto y lavaba los trastes de la comida.

Parecia que la relación entre ambas iba por buen camino haciendo que Albert estuviera mucho mas tranquilo, adaptándose estaban.

El tan ansiado lunes había llegado, Shiloh había estudiado duro y ahora sabia la historia de Escocia, los héroes y leyendas e incluso se ilustro un poco más al mirar corazón valiente un par de veces.

Que tengas un buen día…-le dijo Candice mientras ella asentía y bajaba de la camioneta…

Shiloh miro el portón y a la directora darle la bienvenida…camino con ella por la escuela ante la mirada de algunos nuevos compañeros a su paso…cruzaron varios patios y llegaron a unos salones…

Bien pues entra chica…disculpe maestra le traigo a una nueva alumna…-dijo la directora.

Gracias, yo me encargo…chicos esta es su nueva compañera…tu nombre es…-

Mi nombre es Shiloh Andrew…-contesto ella mientras sentía la mirada de muchos chicos y noto de pronto a Wendy saludarle, al fin una cara conocida.

Siéntate al lado de Kevin…-dijo la profesora Matilde mientras ella caminaba…tomo asiento y respiro hondo.

Hola mis adoradas, lo siento es que se fue la luz el día de ayer así que no pude subir el capitulo ayer además de que claro no lo termine pero les dejo este.

Como les decía estoy ya en los últimos capítulos espero que les guste este y que a Shiloh por supuesto le vaya mejor en la escuela…Candice viviendo su vida como ama de casa y auxiliar de Albert…todo ya como un matrimonio de años…

* * *

Les deseo un excelente día o un gran fin de semana, les contesto sus reviews…besos…

Jenny.- como ves ahí va cediendo en esta primer semana Shiloh ahora si que no le queda de otra porque vive ahí, es solo adaptarse a las circunstancias y listo a ser feliz, gracias por tu comentario y saludos…

Patty a.- Gracias por seguir la historia…saludos!

Sol.- Claro tiene que ser algo así como que le gustan las rubias verdad primero Susana su amor platónico Candice haber que puedo inventar eso si un tanto rebelde para que le cueste trabajo al Terrence…Mientras Albert le da rienda suelta al amor por Candice ahora si con más cuidado…un abrazo también para ti linda.

Yusmariz.- Ahora sí que es inevitable no hacer comparaciones y más cuando ve a Albert como es su padre y no como un hombre, pero Candice creo que trata de sobrellevar las cosas para que no se susciten problemas entre ellas, ojala que funcione, gracias por tu cometario linda.

Magy.- ahora sí que vamos paso a pasito, es inevitable que no sea conquistada por Candice quien mira cada detalle para que todo salga bien, ya el tiempo y las circunstancias nos anunciaran su buena relación…te mando un saludo y gracias por tu review.

Stormaw.- Ahora sí que le toco cuando tus padres casi te cachan en pleno beso y toda la cosa, solo es cuestión de que se desaten en el único lugar sagrado su habitación, claro antes de que vengan los hijos…te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por seguir la historia.

Glenda.- Me imagino que esto en verdad ha de ser como un segundo de quedarse en el limbo si escuchas la voz de la ex en el teléfono, pero bueno todo sea por los hijos y la persona que amas, el paquete ya venía completo así que a Candice solo tendrá que ponerse su trajecito de mantequilla y listo a seguir su vida con la mejor actitud, eso sí sin descuidar al rubio…Claro fíjate que estaría bien hacer algo mas para continuar con la historia de Candice hace mucho que escribí una muy pasional y me jalaron las orejitas pero lo pensare te lo prometo…saludos y un abrazo.

Tania Lizbeth.- si y que todos sean adultos ya responsables, considero que Tanya ya estará en una mejor postura por el bienestar de sus hijos y el apoyo incondicional del buen Jacob, mientras que Candice ya conocía el paquete completo de Albert con dos hijos y a echarle ganas para sacar la relación adelante…te mando un fuerte abrazo y buen fin linda.

Zafiro Azul cielo.- que gusto leerte de nuevo, Si además cruzando la adolescencia casi imagínate cuando todo lo ves en ocasiones distinto a los adultos, pero ya se adaptara a lo que le toca venir, eso sí mientras Candice se comporte a la altura y Albert este mediando las cosas ahí…te mando un saludo y gracias por seguir la historia.

Chicuelita…-Que gusto que te actualizaste, eso paso cuando hay niños en casa tienes que estarte cuidando porque ellos caminan libres por el mundo sin pensar en las pasiones de los padres, pero ahora sí que a esperarse a que se duerma y listo a darle rienda suelta…besos y abrazos linda.

Otra cosa estoy haciendo una adaptación que escribí antes de Sailor Moon a Candice a ver qué tal queda…besos.


	31. EL COLEGIO

**CAPITULO 31**

 **EL COLEGIO**

Shiloh estaba atenta a todas las clases, la verdad es que el conocer a Wendy le había ayudado mucho en ese lugar.

La hora del recreo había llegado por lo que algunos nuevos compañeros se acercaron a la castaña quien ahora era novedad pero no a todos les simpatizaba.

Así que de dónde vienes…?...- le pregunto Sabrina la chica popular del salón.

De Australia…-contesto ella mientras miraba a Wendy acercarse…

Vaya…así que por eso huele a Canguro…- algunas se rieron mientras Shiloh se sintió mal.

No molestes a mi amiga Sab mejor vete…vamos Shiloh que tengo hambre…-dijo Wendy mientras la castaña se levantaba y caminaban juntas hacia el patio.

Y esa quien es…?...-

Es la tonta más popular de la escuela, dicen que es muy bonita, a mí se me hace muy común…-ambas rieron

Hola…las alcance así que tú eres la nueva…-dijo sonriente Brian el chico más guapo del colegio y quien estaba en un grado mayor.

Si soy Shiloh…-respondió la castaña mientras notaba que algunas compañeras no le miraban con buenos ojos.

Y a ti te gusta el surf…?...-

Si me gusta, aunque mi mamá lo considera peligroso…pero mi papá es bueno en eso el nos enseño a mi hermano y a mi…-contesto Shiloh sintiéndose nerviosa.

Entonces de seguro que ha ido a Thurso, hace unas semanas fue el torneo…- dijo el chico interesado.

No lo sé…tal vez sí, pero fue a surfear con mi tío esta semana que fue por mí a Australia…-contesto la castaña.

Que tanto hablas con ella…?...- dijo con cara de enfado Sabrina pues a pesar de ser tan jovencilla era la novia de Brian.

Nada interesante…bueno nos vemos…-sin más el chico de cabellos rojos desapareció de su vista.

Te voy a poner claro algo niña canguro Brian es mi novio…

Y tú te calmas si no quieres que te golpe deja a Shiloh que es mi amiga…-la mujercita la miro desdeñosamente y desapareció de ahí.

Gracias…creo que me odia…-

No le hagas caso esta celosa porque mi estúpido hermano se acerco a preguntarte cosas…-dijo Wendy con enfado mientras otra chica se acercaba.

Es tu hermano…?...-

Si pero aguas porque Sabrina es la noviecita así que mejor permanece alejada Brian…soy Laureen.

Pues nos vamos a comer…-la tarde había estado bastante divertida ahora mismo tenía muchas tarea y amigas.

* * *

Candice miraba el televisor después de hacer de comer…la verdad es que esto de solo estar en casa y resolver algunos pendientes de Albert le mantenía enfadada.

Lo bueno es que estaba Shiloh pero ella también no le necesitaría mas…la casa limpia, la comida echa y los pagos ya saldados.

Sabia que deseaba regresar a trabajar pero volver a ser azafata no era una buena idea…el timbre sono y ella abrió la puerta.

Paty…por dios mujer ya casi te alivias…

Pues si la montaña no va a maona…-las amigas se unieron en un fuerte abrazo se separaron y entraron a la casa.

La verdad es que es agobiante solo estar encerrada…-contesto Paty mientras la rubia le servía limonada.

Qué pena…dime como te veniste…

En Taxi, ya le había dicho a Stear que quería visitarte porque ya fuiste a la casa pero literalmente me ignoro con tanto trabajo que tienen así que vine…-dijo la castaña quien lucía ya muy gordita por su embarazo.

Te ves muy linda…

Estas de broma verdad…siento que voy explotar, se me hinchan los pies y voy al baño como tomo agua…-ambas rieron.

Pero ya pronto tendrás al pequeño Stear a tu lado…-dijo sonriente la rubia.

Si y espero que se parezca a mi mínimo…-contesto Paty…-dime como te va con tu nueva inquilina.

Candice suspiro…-Hoy comenzó su primer día de clase de hecho no tarda en llegar me aviso que una amiga la traería a Casa.

Quien lo diría tu siendo ya madre de una adolescente…-a la rubia solo le dio risa.

Lo sé, trato de hacer lo que mejor puedo hasta eso parece que me tolera bastante bien…-contesto Candy.

Pues te deseo mucha suerte en tu nueva etapa como madre sustituta, la verdad es que eres buena y creo que harán buen trabajo juntas.

Dime para cuando nace el pequeño bebe…?...

Ya el próximo mes llega…y será un guaperrimo niño…-dijo feliz Paty tocándose la barriguita.

Que felicidad y dime como esta Stear…?...-

Pobrecillo el en verdad está siempre al pendiente me lleva todo lo que te imagines, la verdad es que ya no tengo muchos antojos pero sigue consintiéndome…-contesto Paty.

Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ti…pero bueno cuéntame en que te entretienes yo me enfado de todo el día estar encerrada.

Pues estoy casi igual que tu solo que ahora decorando la habitación de mi hijo, entre la abuela Martha y sus platicas se me pasa el día.

Creo que me hace falta trabajar en algo…

Siento que te hace falta un hijo…-respondió la castaña mientras Candice sonreía la puerta se abrió y Shiloh entro a casa mirando a ambas mujeres con recelo.

Buenas tardes…-saludo.

Shiloh ella es Paty amiga de tu papá y mía…-

Hola…-dijo secamente mirándola unos segundos.

Quieres de comer…?...-

No, es que tengo mucha tarea por hacer…hasta luego…-sin más Shiloh subió a su habitación para hacer sus deberes.

Es linda, aunque se parece yo creo que a su mamá…-contesto Paty.

Si…se parece a ella…-dijo Candice.

* * *

Albert había llegado un poco más tarde ese día, lo cierto es que había muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa y el tiempo se le iba como el agua.

Candice trataba de ocuparse en todo lo que necesitara pero era una mujer joven con mucha salud que sin duda necesitaba algo más que solo ocuparse de la casa.

Que pasa te noto como distraída…- dijo Albert mirando a la rubia que se estaba cepillado el cabello para acostarse.

Nada…- dijo ella secamente mientras se untaba crema en la cara pero la verdad es que ese nada significaba muchísimas cosas.

Estas mintiendo…-afirmo el pues notaba a Candice ausente como si pensara y pensara.

No me pasa nada ya te dije…-contesto la rubia quien ahora estaba de pronto molesta, la verdad es que estaban ya en la fase donde todo aquello que antes era novedoso comenzaba a convertirse en rutina.

Se que estas molesta porque he tenido mucho trabajo estos días y no te he sacado a ningún lugar, pero venga veras que pronto me tomare unos días para salir a donde quieras.

No es eso Albert, se que tienes trabajo pero la verdad es que yo me aburro en casa…-confeso al fin Candice.

Venga que quieres hacer…-

He estado pensando en trabajar…-el rubio de pronto se sintió mal porque en verdad el necesitaba que estuviera en casa pendiente de todo y en especial de su hija, aunque sonaba egoísta como era.

Necesitas dinero o algo así…?...-

No necesito dinero Albert, sabes que tengo mis ahorros y además con lo que me depositas es más que suficiente para irme a Japón un par de meses…-afirmo ella con sarcasmo.

Lo sé, pero dime que pasa…?...

Tengo la casa limpia sin mucho esfuerzo, Shiloh obviamente es independiente de mi no ocupa nada más que la comida lista porque la traen sus amigas del colegio y pues tu siempre estas ocupado.

Candice ya habíamos hablado de esto…se que sueno como un tipo egoísta y posesivo tal vez mi amor, pero me gusta que estés disponible para mí.

Si Albert pero la verdad es que siempre estoy sola…

Entonces qué quieres que hagamos…deseas trabajar conmigo y como hacemos con Shiloh…?...-Candice de pronto recordó que ella había prometido apoyarlo en casa.

Albert me haces sentir de pronto como la mala del cuento…

No eres la mala del cuento es solo que ahora tienes mucho tiempo libre, sé que mi hija siempre ha sido independiente y callada, no necesita tanto cuidado.

No es por eso, quisiera tener tal vez trabajo.

La agencia…-respondió el mientras Candice asentía.

Por el momento no he visto nada de eso, tengo mucho trabajo Candice pero esto requiere de mucho mercadeo…lo siento…-la rubia solo trago saliva y sonrió.

No te preocupes, venga a dormir porque mañana es un día pesado…-sin más ella se recostó y Albert la abrazo, le dijo cosas lindas al oído y se giro a dormir.

Candice estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, tenía que ser consciente de que ahora la situación era la que viviría de ahí en adelante…suspiro hondo y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar más en tonterías.

* * *

Necesitas algo más de la papelería…?...-

No Candy creo que eso es todo…-respondió Shiloh mientras acomodaba su mochila y salían de casa, se montaron a la camioneta y partieron al colegio.

* * *

Pensé que era broma lo que decías...-afirmo el rubio al mirar ahí a su hermano Clark.

Claro que no…vine porque tengo muchas noticias que decirte…-afirmo el sonriente.

Creo que se pondrán muy contentas en casa…- dijo sonriente William.

Eso espero porque pienso tomarme un par de días para irme a Thurso se que recién fue el torneo y tal vez sería un plan excelente encontrarme algunas féminas…-Albert recordó de pronto de que Candice había ido a ese lugar con alguien que no era el.

Pues tal vez lo único que encuentres sea basura para barrer…-afirmo Albert.

Estas de mal humor o sucede algo…-

Hay algo que ronda mi cabeza y justo ahora que dijiste Thurso…Candice fue en esos días con unos amigos.-Clarck le miro con un poco de enfado.

Me estas pidiendo que la haga de detective porque la verdad no sirvo para eso, además si ella fue y regreso que tiene que ver con rascarle.

No es por eso…-

Claro que es por eso, al parecer mi hermano tiene problemas en el paraíso…no confías en ella.

Si confió en ella pero me sentiría más tranquilo al saber con qué personas estaba es todo…curiosidad tal vez…-afirmo Albert tratando de no darle importancia al asunto por lo que Clark no le creyó.

Venga que ahora me trago ese cuento, eres un celoso obsesivo…mira iré a Thurso es un hecho pero no investigare nada solo si se da te digo…

Está bien…no pido mas…-contesto Albert mientras le marcaba a la secretaria.

* * *

Shiloh miraba a Candice mientras cocinaba toda apurada, Albert le había dicho que llevaría a una persona a cenar.

Puedo ayudarte en algo…es que te ves algo preocupada…-dijo Shiloh mirándola.

Si…resulta que vendrá una persona a cenar y tu papá apenas me aviso…-contesto ella…- me podrías ayudar en lavar la lechuga y los tomates para la ensalada.

Si…-contesto la castaña mientras lo hacia, incluso le ayudo a cortarlos lentamente…

Candice comenzó a dorar el pan para poder hacer pan de ajo, estaba en todo y mas cuidando que Shiloh no se cortara…el pollo al fin estaba en el horno y ella podría respirar.

Creo que ya esta…quieres que te ayude en algo mas…-Candice miro el lavadero lleno de trastes y todo el desastre de la cocina.

Me podrías ayudar a guardar todo lo que va en el refrigerador mientras yo lavo los trastes…-dijo la rubia mientras Shiloh asentía.

Estaban ambas apuradas porque aun faltaba bañarse y trapear…Shiloh le ayudo a barrer mientras Candice revisaba que el flan estuviera cuajando…

Terminaron cerca de las 8 de la noche y aun faltaba que se arreglaran, cada una subió a su habitación y la primera en bajar fue Shiloh pues escucho el auto de su padre en estacionarse.

Candice se pintaba los labios y se había puesto ese hermoso vestido color zafiro que le había gustado, lo cierto es que se miraba hermosa…sonrió y bajo a prisa…

Se preguntaba quien seria esa persona escucho los pasos de Shiloh y el auto estacionarse…se miro en el espejo y la verdad es que lucia regia.

Albert abrió la puerta y miro a Candice bajar la escalera, lucia hermosa con ese muy sencillo vestido en color turquesa…-vaya que recibimiento…- el rubio acaricio el cabello de Shiloh pero se siguió de largo hacia Candice.

Hola…estamos listas…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Te ves hermosa…-dijo el enamorado, la verdad es que no podía negar que estaba a su lado la mujer mas espectacular de todas…se dieron un suave beso en los labios.

Y quien es la visita…?...-pregunto Shiloh digiriendo ya mejor verlos de vez en cuando besarse.

Yo soy la visita…- grito Clarck mientras Shiloh se arrojo a sus brazos.

Tio…tio…-dijo ella sonriente.

Que maravillosa visita…de haber sabido que eras tu hasta contrato unas edecanes…-dijo el tono de burla Candice.

Y hubiera sido perfecto, pero con tanta mujer guapa en esta casa me basta…-Candice y el se dieron un abrazo, entre ellos había una amistad.

La verdad es que estaba nerviosa de saber quien vendría a cenar, hace unos días estuvo Paty de sorpresa visitándome y ahora tu también…-dijo sonriente la rubia.

Ya vez, tenia unos pendientes por estos lares con cierto hermano explotador…y pues de paso ire a Thurso para Surfear no lo se si algo mas pase.- los adultos rieron pues Clark era un conquistador.

Pues de una vez les sirvo de cenar o prefieren una copita antes…-dijo la rubia.

Cariño muero de hambre y creo que el emparedado que comimos no logro su cometido…-comento Albert mirándola con ojitos de hambre.

Pues a cenar, pero antes a lavarse las manos…-contesto Candice sonriente, todos obedecieron y al poco rato estaban degustando la cena.

De verdad que cada dia que me decía Albert que cocinabas bien yo lo dude…salvo lo que hacias en el avión de calentar en el microondas.

Eres un malvado…bueno la comida del avión era mi especialidad pero aquí es otra cosa.

Si…lo haces bien es mas ya te puedes casar…-los tres rieron mientras Shiloh solo les miraba.

Lo cierto es que sin la ayuda de Shiloh no hubiera sido posible terminar…ella me ayudo con la ensalada y recogió el tiradero…-confeso la rubia mientras la castañita sonreía.

Eso es bueno, que vaya viendo a que le tira cuando se case…-Albert miro a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero para eso faltan muchos años tio…-contesto Shiloh ante la mirada atónita del rubio y la risa de Candice.

Vez que no erre, si todas las chicas son iguales traen un chip de casarse, casarse…yo debo casarme…-las chicas rieron ante el comentario divertido de Clark.

No me causa gracia que mi hija de 13 años hable de casarse, le faltan muchos años, estudios y viajes para pensar en chicos…-Shiloh se quedo callada, si supieran que le gustaba mucho Brian le castigaría su padre hasta el 2100.

Es lo mas normal Albert, todos venimos a este mundo para ser felices y enamorarse es parte del proceso, además Shiloh es una chica inteligente que escogerá al mejor…- la castañita miro a Candice sonriente mientras esta le guiñaba un ojo.

Tienes razón cuñada tu escogiste al mejor…a mi bro, pero podrías darme mas pollito…-dijo Clark mientras todos reian.

Me voy a acostar…-dijo Shiloh después del postre.

Es demasiado temprano a poco no te da gusto verme hija…-dijo Clark mientras la castaña asentía.

Si…-contesto ella sintiéndose presionada a permanecer ahí con todos los adultos.

Lo que pasa es que Shiloh mañana tiene tarea en equipo por hacer…asi que tiene que descansar…-

Tarea en equipo recuerdo eso en la universidad…a dormir entonces señorita.

Que tarea en equipo que no se yo nada de eso…-dijo Albert con tono de duda mirando a Shiloh quien entrelazaba las manos nerviosa.

Es que la profesora nos dejo una investigación y pues tengo que hacerla con algunos compañeros y compañeras del salón para exponerlo el lunes…-contesto Shiloh.

Yo no sabía eso…-y era cierto Candice no le había dicho porque Albert estaba casi siempre en juntas y no contestaba llamadas…- quien te dio permiso entonces…?

Yo le di permiso…vamos Shiloh ve a descansar yo le comento a tu papá de que se trata…-ambos rubios le miraron con sorpresa…la niña se despidió y subió a su habitación.

Ahora si dime que hará mi hija…-ese tono de mi hija hizo que Candice se molestara un poco y el buen Clark se limito a salir a fumar.

Haz estresado a TU HIJA y hasta Clark salió cuando es el invitado.

Solo quiero una respuesta…-dijo Albert ya con cierta molestia de no ser avisado de las actividades de su casa.

Bien, Shiloh tiene una investigación del medio ambiente de Escocia, Fauna y flora local…es todo, yo trate de comunicarme contigo y no se pudo, asi que le di permiso…es todo.

Candice es que esas cosas debo de saberlas yo de inmediato soy responsable de mi hija…-Candice de pronto se sulfuro.

Se que ella es tu hija no tienes que decirlo a cada rato y no estoy haciendo nada malo en decirle a sus compañeras del colegio que les puedo dar permiso de hacer la tarea bajo mi supervisión porque el padre de Shiloh esta ocupado.- lo cierto es que esa pelea era completamente absurda.

Esta bien, no quiero que te molestes por cosas que no son Candice…-

Es que Albert trata de estar presente en lo que concierne a Shiloh para yo evitarme este tipo de molestias, he terminado esta noche me siento agotada y me marcho a descansar.

Candy…Candy…-Albert la jalo del brazo y miro que ella estaba casi al borde del llanto…- por dios no seas tan dramática mujer yo solo…

Solo que…solo me utilizas como la cocinera, la criada y ahora hasta de niñera me traes…mira no me importa apoyar a tu hija, pero cansa que lejos de tener apoyo solo tengas reclamos…buenas noches…-la rubia se soltó y Albert suspiro hondo.

Cerró los ojos y era cierto…la había dejado al mando de todo para el solo decir si y no…Clark entro con cara de pena…-Arregla ese lio con tu mujer hermano ella tiene razón.

Lo se…-sin mas subió las escaleras, Candice se quitaba el maquillaje y trataba de controlarse un poco, pero todo lo que hacia sin pedir nada a cambio era cansado.

Ella sabia que Albert era un hombre casado, listo se enrredo con el porque la conquisto y acepto todo lo que vendría después…

Su hija no le molestaba en lo absoluto podría decirse que la relación entre ambas era mejor cada dia, no era hasta el momento su favorita lo sabia, pero al menos trataban de lidiar con vivir juntas y querer al mismo hombre de distinta forma.

Por su parte Albert se había relajado en temas de la casa, hacia días que no tenia siquiera pasión con Candice, días que no cocinaba, que no pasaba tiempo con ellas…todo era trabajo…trabajo y mas trabajo.

La rutina sin duda era parte de esa muerte lenta en cuestiones del amor…-Candice.

No quiero hablar…-dijo la rubia hipeando.

Vamos mujer no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, sé que tengo mis errores es solo que me preocupa Shiloh y tu…

Ella y yo nos tratamos de llevar bien…-contesto Candice mientras se quitaba el vestido y quedaba ahí solo con la ropa interior a juego…el rubio supo que estaba loco de amor por esa rubia y la deseaba con ansias.

Mi amor venga…perdóname…-dijo el abrazandola mientras una de sus manos traviesas se apoderaba de un sensual glúteo.

Candice le miro a los ojos…-Es que te pasas…te olvidas por completo de mi, de mis necesidades, soy una mujer joven con ganas de hacer el amor, de que me consientan.

Lo sé…lo sé mi amor…-dijo el meloso mientras le apretaba el glúteo en cuestión...- te voy a hacer el amor hasta que grites mi nombre.

No quiero…-dijo ella con enfado haciendo berrinche…sin más el rubio se acerco a sus labios apoderándose de ellos y profanando su boca…

Candice cedió de inmediato…las manos habidas del rubio le quitaron el sostén rápidamente mientras su boca se posaba en uno de sus rosados pezones mordisqueándolos levemente…

La rubia gimió quedamente mientras el la sentaba en el tocador…Candice sintió el frió rozar en sus nalgas mientras el bajaba su preciosa tanga…

Le abrió las piernas y se sumergió ahí en esa suave cavidad…Candice gimió de placer ante el contacto de la sedosa lengua del rubio dentro de ella.

Hacía días que fantaseaba con esto…el rubio la miro y hundió su lengua mientras su mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos firmes y ella de pronto sintió desfallecer…

Dios…-dijo entre dientes mientras Albert se hundía mas y sus manos masajeaba su pecho desnudo…gimió un poco más alto mientras ella sentía que flotaba…y…y…se fue al cielo en un instante…

* * *

Albert la amaba y amaba esa parte de ella tan necesitada…le miro a los ojos cuando los abrió…-lo que pida mi Reyna lo tendrá…Candice rio ante las palabras que le decía mientras el rubio se hundía.

Hola mis hermosas, les quiero agradecer antes que nada por sus comentarios y seguirme en la historia, literalmente lo acabo de terminar y por eso no alcanzo a contestarles los reviews pero gracias a Zafiro, sol, Stormaw, Glenda, Yuliniparedes (bienvenida), Magy, Carito y Paty…besos a todas por comentar.

Y como ven a esta pareja, parece que todo va fluyendo bien entre las mujeres del rubio esperemos que todo salga así y recemos que lo que paso en Thurso en Thurso se quede…les quiero mil bye…bye…bye…


	32. CELOSA

**CAPITULO 32**

 **CELOSA**

Candice se había levantado temprano para preparar un desayuno glorioso para su amado quien le había recompensado con una hermosa noche cargada de pasión.

La verdad es que estar de muy buen humor era inevitable tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y era bastante normal, las reconciliaciones siempre eran las mejores.

Ahora sí que podría decirse que estaban peleando mucho mejor…- al parecer la noche fue muy grata…-dijo sonriente Clark mirando a la rubia.

Buenos días cuñado…dormiste bien me imagino…?...-

No tanto, algunas personas hicieron demasiado ruido anoche…-Candice se ruborizo un poco y es que ella era un poquito escandalosa en ocasiones.

Quieres jugo o café…-

Venga no te pongas escandalizada mujer, quiero un jugo y un café…-contesto el rubio tomando el periódico y comenzando a leer.

Cuando piensas ir a Thurso…?...-

Creo que mañana me voy por lo menos ahora tengo que ver muchos pendientes con Will, ya sabes cómo se las gasta aunque sea fin de semana trabaja y sigue trabajando…-

Lo sé…pero ya verás que será un viaje productivo…Dime como han tomado tus padres que Shiloh este acá…-Clarck se sorprendió puesto que Candice jamás preguntaba nada de su familia.

Es raro que preguntes sobre ellos…-afirmo el mientras la rubia giraba el pan francés que preparaba.

La verdad es que tú sabes que mi relación con tu hermano no inicio de la mejor forma, así que no me siento aun con derecho de saber algo más…

Por dios Candice, no eres tú la culpable de que Will simplemente se divorciara el es un hombre adulto que sabe que hacer…además mi familia no es tan mala como parece…-afirmo Clark.

Lo sé…pero justo ahora que las cosas están tan recientes…-contesto ella.

Pues yo creo que Will debería de presentarte ya con mis padres y que las relaciones entre ustedes se vayan dando, mi hermana ya te conoció por fotos y le haz caído de maravilla…

Candice se rio mientras le servía en un plato el pan francés y algo de fruta…-Creo que con un cuñado como el que tengo lograre conquistar a los Andrew.

Al único que tienes que conquistar es a mi…-dijo Albert abrazándola por detrás y besándola en el cuello.

Vamos no seas meloso delante de los pobres…-contesto Clark con enfado.

Cálmate que no dices que iras a Thurso para conquistar mujeres y no sé que tanto…- Candice se puso nerviosa y de pronto fue como un dejavú…había recordado todo sin esfuerzo…mientras en su cara se reflejaba tensión.

Por dios…eres tan banal William, déjame desayunar por favor…-dijo Clark sonriente mientras Candice estaba tensa.

Te paso algo cariño…-dijo Albert mientras ella negaba, sabía que algo tenia por la tensión que de pronto había acumulado.

Shiloh bajo en ese instante…-Que hay de desayuno…?...

Candy hizo pan francés y esta buenísimo…-La rubia siguió preparando el desayuno para todos pero su cara era de desconcierto total.

* * *

Los rubios partieron a la oficina mientras Candice se preparaba para recibir a los compañeros del salón de Shiloh.

La primera en llegar fue Wendy…-Hola señora.

Que tal Wendy…?...creo que hace falta max.

Si me daban ganas de traerlo pero es muy travieso y no me dejara hacer muchas cosas…-contesto sonriente la pelirroja.

Hola Wen…vamos a mi habitación para que digas si lo que tengo funciona…-dijo ella sonriente, las chicas subieron y Candice se limito a seguir con la preparación de la comida.

Suspiro hondo y pensó nuevamente, como es que había pasado tanto con Terrence…ahora que estaba todo tan bien entre ella y Albert…darse cuenta de ello no le era tan grato además de que su cuñado iría de viaje para aquel rumbo.

El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos mientras de pronto notaba a Shiloh bajar corriendo la escalera…- yo abro…noto a otras dos jovencitas mientras solo decían hola y seguían su paso a la habitación de la castaña.

Ella es tu mamá…?...-pregunto Glory.

No, es la novia de mi papá…-contesto Shiloh mientras recortaba unas hojas.

Es muy bonita y esta súper joven…-afirmo Alexandra.

Si, tiene el cabello súper rubio…yo cuando sea grande me lo teñiré de ese color…-dijo Wendy sonriente.

Pero tu cabello es muy bonito en rojo…-le contesto Shiloh.

Si pero no haz escuchado que los hombres las prefieren rubias…-dijo divertida Wendy mientras la castaña se sentaba de pronto.

Era como raro de pronto lo que su amiga decía, los hombres las prefieren rubias y Candice lo era, su mamá tenía el cabello castaño como ella.

* * *

Archivald miraba el atardecer mientras suspiraba hondamente, hacia un tiempo que se había salido del departamento que compartió con Candice.

El cual estaba lleno de sus cosas, ropa, cremas, cepillos, la vieja tabla de surf e incluso sus tenis favoritos…Que situación más difícil para el, aun la seguía queriendo.

Cuánto tiempo más tardaría en sanarse por completo si el mismo mar le recordaba su presencia y mas la ausencia de la rubia, hasta el momento perderle la pista había simplemente sido lo mejor.

Muchas situaciones le recordaban que la vida en verdad era muy cambiante, cuando creyó que Terrence envejecería al lado de Susana se divorciaron, el perdió a la mujer que amaba y ahora estaba ahí sentando mirando el atardecer añorando lo que no pasaría.

Tenía días que notaba a Terrence extraño, tal vez ahora le estaba mirando la realidad de su divorcio…o simplemente el muy cretino estaba enamorado.

Y que pasa con mi hermano…?...-escucho la voz rasposa de su hermano mayor.

Nada en especial, pero dime qué haces por acá…?...-

Pues yo vivo por acá, más bien tu qué haces…?...-Archie se rio sarcásticamente.

No sé donde tengo la cabeza, se me olvido que te habías mudado a tu departamento de soltero de manera permanente…-

Claro soy soltero de nuevo…que te pasa…- pregunto Terrence sentándose.

Nada en especial, estaba pensado en dejar de pagar la renta por el departamento que ocupe con Candice…-afirmo Archie.

Pues ya no lo pagues, desocúpalo no creo que ella regrese…-contesto el castaño con verdad, pues sabía que la rubia estaba en Escocia con su amado William.

Es complicado, por una parte siento que necesito tenerlo ahí como lo dejo y por otra…-Archie se rio…-me siento patético guardando esperanzas.

Lo eres…trata de simplemente sacarte a esa mujer con tu vida diaria, hay muchas que desean satisfacer tus necesidades…

Por dios Terrence, no pienso hablar de mis intimidades contigo…

Kim tiene un buen cuerpo y es linda…no mi tipo pero bueno…- dijo el castaño queriendo sacar algo de información.

Me gustan rubias…-confeso Archie, mientras Terry suspiraba hondo.

Rubias de tenues pecas en la espalda, labios color cereza y ojos verdes como las praderas de Irlanda…-

De qué demonios hablas…-respondió Archie pues parecía una descripción gráfica de Candice, sus pecas por los hombros, sus ojos verdes y más secretos que el conocía.

Olvídalo…creo que me marcho tengo mucho por hacer mañana con mi hija así que necesito dormir antes de correr por todos lados en el parque…-sin más el castaño salió de ahí dejando a Archie mirando el mar.

Sus suaves labios color cereza, su tersa piel blanca y con ese aroma suave, las curvas sensuales de su cuerpo…-por dios Archie eres estúpido…-dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la arena y caminaba hacia su departamento.

* * *

Terrence se sirvió una copa de brandy y se sentó mirando el océano…cómo no recordar a esa mujer…esos ojos, esos labios, ese aroma, esa piel, su sonrisa y su presencia…- Candice Murdock…dios quiera que el no te deje ir…

* * *

La rubia había terminado de hornear la primera pizza, las amigas de Shiloh estaban en el jardín terminado de armar su tarea para el lunes.

Wendy se acerco a la rubia sonriente…-huele a pizza.

Si…creo que ya esta la primera…-contesto sonriente Candice.

Oye tu cabello es natural o te lo tiñes…-menciono Wendy maravillada mirándola con atención ante la incomodidad de la rubia.

Es mi color natural, lo herede de mi padre…-contesto ella y se percato de que las otras dos chicas con Shiloh estaban ahí adentro.

Tu padre es rubio…?...-

Si…mira…-tomo su celular y busco una foto de su última reunión donde había muchos rubios, otros pelirrojos y pocos castaños.

Y quienes son ellos…?...-pregunto Wendy.

Son mis primos, mis tías y mis padres…-afirmo la rubia mirando a las chicas interesadas de pronto en su vida.

Tu mamá es ella…?...-dijo Shiloh pues no había visto antes las fotos, Candice asintió.

Y el es…?...-

Es mi papá…-contesto Shiloh.

Es muy guapo…-dijo Alexandra mientras todas reían ante la respuesta casi instantánea.

Si es guapo…-confirmo Candice.

Que padre estar así de enamorados, me gustan las historias de amor…- solo Shiloh se sintió incomoda mientras las demás reían alegres.

Pues ya está la primer pizza quieren que les sirva…?...-todas asintieron y se fueron a lavar las manos para comer…

Clark entro y el aroma le hizo sonreír…-Pizza…creo que es Hawaiana.

Si…pero esta es para las chicas, ya tengo otra cociéndose para nosotros, pensé que llegarían mas tarde.

Hola amor…-saludo Albert acercándose a la rubia y besándola en los labios…- huele rico y las niñas…

De pronto sintió la presencia de tres preadolescentes mirándoles con ojitos de ternura…Shiloh estaba un poco molesta porque ellos pues estaban besándose…-Hola papá.

Hola…ellas son tus amigas…

Si…Wendy, Alexandra y Glory…-contesto Shiloh mientras las chicas sonreían coquetamente.

Yo soy el tío Clark…mucho gusto…-saludo a cada una con un apretón de mano, era como una revolución de hormonas.

Candice estaremos en el estudio…-la beso en la mejilla y su hermano lo siguió mientras comenzaban a discutir cosas del trabajo.

Bueno pues ahí voy…-Candice tomo la pizza y la coloco en medio de la mesa…llevo todos los aderezos y las chicas comenzaron a servirse.

Shiloh saco del refri las sodas y se las entrego a cada una…la rubia salió de ahí para darles su espacio…-Estamos comentado que no te pareces a tu papá.

Lo sé, yo me parezco a mi mamá…-contesto ella mientras se sentaba.

Y porque se divorciaron…?...-pregunto Glory.

Diferencias irreconciliables…-afirmo Shiloh para dar por sanjado el tema.

Pues Candice es muy bonita…y se nota que tu papá la quiere mucho, te imaginas sus hijos todos rubios…

Como de comercial…-dijo Alexandra mientras la castaña se sentía enojada por tanta platicadera tonta de sus amigas del colegio.

Si…rubios de ojos verdes o azules…vas a tener hermanitos bien bonitos…-dijo Wendy mientras Shiloh se enojaba mas.

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa…-anuncio Alexandra ante la cara de su amiga.

Si, entonces tomaremos…-Shiloh no escucho mucho de lo que dijeron después, ahora mismo se dio cuenta de que no quería más hermanos más que Scott quien estaba en Australia…se sentía enojada con su papá y molesta con sus amigas.

* * *

Shiloh estaba en su cuarto acostada mirando la fotografía de sus papás sonrientes antes de que Candice llegara a sus vidas…no había bajado a cenar…

Shiloh puedo pasar…?...-escucho a su papá.

Si…-contesto ella mientras apagaba el televisor…

Que tienes…?...-

Nada…-dijo la chiquilla.

Porque no bajaste a cenar…?...

Es que no tenía hambre, comí mucha pizza solo me tome un yogurt que tenía en el refri…-contesto.

Te conozco y sé que algo pasa…-

No pasa nada papá, es que abajo hay solo adultos y yo no tengo nada que conversar con ustedes.

Shiloh eres mi hija y te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre…

Papá tu y Candice tendrán hijos…?...-el rubio se había sorprendido un poco por lo que su hija le cuestionaba.

A que se debe esa pregunta…?...-

Tu dime…-el rubio suspiro hondo mientras miraba a su hermosa hija.

Me pienso casar con ella y tendremos hijos…- confirmo el rubio mientras miraba el enojo de Shiloh.

No quiero tener más hermanos papá…con Scott y yo basta…-contesto la castaña ante la sorpresa de Albert, pues siempre había sido una chica más madura.

Lo único que voy a decirte y que quede claro, yo estoy con Candice y somos una nueva familia a la cual tu te haz integrado, nosotros queremos tener hijos…espero que seas una chica madura y entiendas lo que pasara tanto conmigo como con tu madre.

Pero.-

No hay peros, a ti no te falta nada vives bien, tienes techo, comida y amor…hay niños allá afuera que no tienen ni para comer...- Shiloh le miraba con cara de molestia...-mi casa y mis reglas…

Papá…

Nada Shiloh, no quiero que te dejes influenciar por gente que diga cosas negativas, Candice se ha portado bien contigo sí o no…?...-la castañita le miro con coraje.

Si…-

Y lo hace porque eres parte de esta familia, así que cuando lleguen tus hermanos será el mismo trato para todos mis hijos…buenas noches y no apagues el televisor tan tarde…-dijo William molesto.

Shiloh encendió la televisión y comenzó a llorar, pues ella no deseaba hijos modelos como decía Wendy…ella solo quería ser ella.

* * *

Clark se reía por lo que comentaba el rubio, mientras que Candice se sentía incomoda pues ella estaba haciendo lo que mejor hacia para convivir sanamente.

Por dios esta celosa es eso, aun está en su fase de ser o no ser…ya verás que será la primera en querer cargar a sus hermanitos…

Eso espero…-contesto Candice preocupada.

Vamos cuñadita mejor pónganse a hacer sobrinos porque quiero unos cuatro pecosos.

Yo quiero seis…-afirmo Albert mientras la rubia le regañaba.

Oye…cálmense ni seis ni cuatro, primero lo primero que es casarnos…-afirmo ella sonriente.

Bueno y dime cuando es que viajaran a Australia para conocer a mis padres…?...

Albert suspiro hondo, la verdad es que el había pensado ya hacía tiempo en presentar a Candice pero entre una o u otra cosa…-Aun no creo que sea prudente con esto del divorcio….-dijo la rubia, mientras Will la miraba con pesar.

Esa reunión se dará pero cuando vayamos de vacaciones los tres a Australia.

Shiloh se había quedado dormida, la rabieta que se había aventado la verdad había hecho mella en Candice quien simplemente se alejo un poco de ella.

* * *

Tanya se había sentido mal hacia algunos días, su médico le había ordenado exámenes generales y ahora mismo estaba ahí sentada frente al médico que hablaba y hablaba y la felicitaba…ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Salió del consultorio y miro el reloj, tenía algunas joyas pendientes de entregar a uno de sus clientes, estuvo a punto de ser aventada por un camillero.

Lo siento señora…-ella se llevo casi de manera instintiva su mano al vientre…le marco a Jacob y este le dijo que le vería en la casa que visitarían.

Se subió a su auto y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que vendría para ella…sin querer llego al lugar…de pronto todo aquello que miraba sin tanto interés antes ahora le parece maravilloso…

Inspecciono con Jacob cada espacio de la casa, pregunto por todo y propuso algunos cambios por lo que el castaño estaba dichoso al parecer ese era el lugar indicado para vivir juntos.

Estaban ambos en lo que era el jardín mientras el estaba atento…-Me gusta mucho la casa, además esta cerca de mis padres tu qué dices.

Con todas las modificaciones que se le harán, quedara hermosa…-afirmo Jacob.

Y como en cuanto tiempo podríamos habitarla…?...-el castaño se sorprendió bastante pues el no esperaba vivir tan pronto con su amada Tanya.

No comprendo la urgencia, pero espero que con lo que tenemos que adecuar pues mínimo unos tres meses…-

Ojala que sean dos, porque si no la gente comenzara a murmurar…-Jacob no comprendía nada de lo que ella decía.

Que tendrían que murmurar…?...-Tanya le tomo la mano y se la llevo al vientre.

Que me comí la torta antes de casarme…?...-el castaño se rio por lo que decía pero cuando comprendió se quedo como estatua.

Tanya estas embarazada…?...-

Si…a mis cuentas tengo casi dos meses amor…-el castaño la abrazo, la beso en la frente, en los labios y la abrazo.

Esta es la noticia más hermosa que me has dado…quisiera ya firmar para que seas mi esposa…-la castaña derramo un par de lagrimillas, estaba demasiado feliz como para no festejar.

* * *

Shiloh había llegado a casa con enfado…la verdad es que estar escuchando a sus amigas de cuan bonita era Candice, de lo guapo y joven que era su papá y sobre todo los hermosos hijos que tendrían le cansaban.

Evitaba inclusive hablar con Candice, todo lo que le preguntaba ella lo contestaba con monosílabos.

Albert notaba la distancia que Shiloh había interpuesto con la rubia pero también el se comportaba indiferente para no darle importancia a una rabieta de su hija sin sentido.

Shiloh por supuesto que lo noto, platicaban ellos amenamente mientras ella solo estaba ahí como un mueble más…pero en verdad no tenía nada que reclamarle a su padre o a Candice.

Clark había llegado a Thurso el ambiente estaba mucho muy relajado, la verdad es solo había algunos surfistas extranjeros y varios más locales.

Pero el buen ojo que tenía ya había identificado algunas chiquillas de muy buen ver…camino hacia el hostal más clásico que había en ese lugar por recomendación de algunos colegas.

Hola…necesito una habitación…-dijo el sonriente mientras el chico que atendía asintió.

Para una sola persona…?...-

Por poco tiempo…-contesto el rubio mirando a unas chicas salir de ahí muy coquetas.

Está bien le toca la habitación 10…-dijo el chico mientras le daba la llave y el pagaba su hospedaje, minutos después salía del hostal con intensiones de surfear.

Bien Thurso aquí estamos y a gozar con la que se deje…-sin más camino a la playa.

* * *

Hola a todas ustedes espero que se encuentren bien, como ven el proceso de adaptación de Shiloh pues como que con las hormonas le está costando y mas con solo enterarse de que su padre deseaba tener más hijos, la sola idea de ser desplazada le aterrorizaba…mientras que su mamá ahora sin pedirlo siquiera le dará un hermanito.

Clark en Thurso y Candice sobrellevando una adolescente, un Albert ocupado y lo demás que tenga que venir…

Les quiero agradecer por seguir la historia y claro las demás también, la ocasión anterior no pude contestar reviews ahora al fin tengo cinco minutos para eso…les deseo un feliz día…y les mando un abrazo fuerte…

Zafiro.- se nota que sigues mis historias, mientras que Albert está enfocado a la empresa como que comienza en dejarle a Candice las responsabilidades de la casa con todo y la hija anexa, mal…todo requiere su mantenimiento cierto…ahora imagínate conocer a los 12 primos de Candice pues simplemente hay mucho para apartar, incluso le tocan de 6 y otros 6 para Fany…tks te mando un abrazo linda.

Sol.- Remolino, esa historia es muy linda me gusta mucho…ya tengo en la cabeza otras tres más el chiste es escribirlas…ahora sí que a Tanya le está al fin la luz a su vida y todo lo mejor para ella está por llegar, Candice luchando por su relación con Albert a pesar de los inconvenientes y Thurso…pues en Thurso…pero Clark ahí ahora esta…tks por escribirme y espero que te guste el capitulo un abrazo linda.

Stormaw.- Ahora sí que paso a paso aprendiendo de la mano, incluso hasta para pelear se necesita saber hacerlo…y pues Candice recordó pero no parece tan contenta con la presencia de su cuñado en Thurso que podría el averiguar allá…?... tks por comentar y que tengas un gran día.

Glenda.- Tú crees con tantos hijos, digo no les haría falta nada pero tantos no creo que a Candice le cause tanta gracia, pero lo bueno es que cada pieza comienza a terminar en su huequito…mientras que la rubia al fin recordó a mi me paso una vez que me puse un poco ebria y con los días más o menos recuerdas cosas…jajajaja…eso si la cruda moral es la que mas tarda en sanar.

Imagínate Glenda, la primer historia que subir a Fanfiction fue la de amiga mía, perdona de sailor moon, el primer comentario que tuve fue inbox y me dijo un desconocido para variar que escribía horrible, que no lo hiciera y cosas que me hicieron sentir mal…después me puse mi trajecito de mantequilla y sigo escribiendo…tks por comentarme siempre tratare de crear mejores historias…un beso.

Yuleniparedes.- Creo que las mujeres hoy en día somos muy independientes, no esperamos que un tipo nos resuelva nada si lo podemos hacer solas, así Candice tomando el toro por los cuernos con Albert, te amo con todo y tu pasado y te apoyo no queda de otra…jajaja imagínate ahora me siento como escritora de melodramas…gracias por comentar saludos.

Paty.- tks a ti por seguir la historia, te mando un abrazo y espero este también te guste.

Carito.- lo sé, la verdad es que hay que tenerle amor al rubio para poder seguir adelante con la entereza que ha tenido Candice, porque una cosa es que el este enamorado de ella y otra es que funcione la relación…yo creo que también aceptaría esa condición con semejante caballero andante…como vez Tanya al fin recibiendo alegría en su nueva vida y pues Shiloh entre ser niña y ser mujercita…ahora sí que Albert le gusta vivir de manera emocionante, que te digo linda gracias por leer la historia y por seguirla…te mando un mega abrazo.

Magy.- al parecer todo fluye lentamente, entre un estira y afloja pero con esa edad cuantas veces no le hizo uno la vida imposible a las mamas, ahora cuando mas Shiloh a Candice…veremos qué pasa…saludos.

Yusmariz.- Ya sé cuando me quedo en casa y termino mis pendientes después de un rato de ver televisión necesito hacer algo más que solo estar ahí como mueble, eso creo que pasa con Candice quien tiene mucho por dar, pero el amor que le tiene a Albert pues le calma un tanto…gracias por escribirme y por seguirme en la historia.

Jenny.- no sé muy bien que pase tampoco yo la verdad, pero si hay amor todo lo puede…saludos.


	33. VERDADES A MEDIA LUZ

**CAPITULO 33**

 **VERDADES A MEDIA LUZ**

Dios mío santo…al fin seré de nuevo abuela…-dijo feliz la madre de Tanya quien la verdad se lo tomo como muy sorprendida, pues no esperaba eso de su madre.

Mamá no te molesta…-

Por dios Tanya ya no eres una chiquilla, además los hijos son una gran bendición y yo por supuesto que adoro a Jacob el es un gran hombre que merece esto y más.

Mamá…dices cosas que me sorprenden…-Clemence tomo las manos de su hija y la miro a los ojos.

Mi niña hermosa, la vida que quito todo aquello que te estorbaba…-Tanya rio de buena gana porque sabía que eso significaba William…-Bueno aunque me dejo dos hermosos nietos, pero al fin esa luz a tu vida ha llegado y esto me hace feliz…amor verte feliz.

Mamá…-Tanya se unió en un fuerte abrazo con su amada progenitora…-ahora no sé como lo tomen mis hijos.

Lo tomaran bien, tienes que decirles antes de que se note habla con Shiloh ella es más madura, ya cuando le digas a Scott pues si quieres yo estoy contigo.

* * *

Clark estaba algo decepcionado, la verdad es que había bastado con el primer día para darse cuenta de que no encajaba ahí…llego a un puesto de revistas y tomo la edición de lo mejor del torneo.

Camino hacia un pequeño restaurante para comprar una hamburguesa y una cerveza…comenzó a hojear…-demonios porque no vine antes…-dijo el mientras miraba muchas fotos de chicas en bikinis.

Eran todas muy guapas, los mejores en las olas y por supuesto los improvisados torneos de bikini…miro por algunos minutos más la revista.

Después dio vuelta a la pagina pero se dio cuenta de algo…regreso a donde mismo algo o más bien alguien había llamado su atención…Candice…sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa no por mirarla a ella en bikini la verdad no podía negar que era muy atractiva.

Pero siendo la mujer su hermano no tenía como interés en absoluto por ella, la cuestión aquí era la persona con la que ella estaba platicando, pues ahí estaba la imagen congelada.

Y como no conocer a ese tipo…suspiro hondo y se dio cuenta de que sin querer simplemente había descubierto la persona con la que Candice había pasado el fin de semana en Thurso.

Si esos días que su hermano sentía mucho interés por identificar con quien estaba…pero el que podría hacer, la imagen en verdad no decía mucho más que tal vez ellos disfrutando la olas como cualquier otro.

Aunque la duda estaba porque justamente con esa persona y se a pesar de que no hubiera sucedido nada, estaba convencido de que no le parecería nada a su hermano quien siempre era tan receloso de Candice.

Esto era una bomba en sus manos que podría incluso terminar con la relación que tenía su hermano con la rubia…pero lo conocía y no dudaba de que contratara a una persona que le quitara de sus dudas.

Respiro hondo…esto no era nada bueno para Candice, ni mucho menos para su hermano.

* * *

La rubia estaba en la computadora checando algunos pendientes que Albert le había dejado el teléfono sonó…-Bueno…

Buenas noches, quisiera hablar con Shiloh…-Escucho la voz de Tanya al otro lado de la línea, la verdad es que se limitaba a pasarle el teléfono a Shiloh y listo.

Si…permítame…-contesto la rubia mientras llamaba a Shiloh quien tomo la llamada arriba.

Hola mamá pensé que ya no me llamarías…-

Si, de hecho quería hacer una videoconferencia pero con esto de la mudanza…-

Que mudanza…?...-escucho a su madre suspirar en la línea.

Hija tengo un par de noticias que darte, me hubiera gustado mucho verte a la cara pero por una u otra cosa no puede ser así…-

No entiendo nada mamá…- contesto la castañita contrariada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tu sabes que yo estoy saliendo con Jacob que incluso ya nos hemos comprometido.

Yo no sabía eso…-dijo Shiloh con molestia, la verdad es que hablar con los hijos de ciertos temas de paternidad, sexualidad y decisiones era complicado.

Bien pues…Jacob y yo pensamos en casarnos…

Apenas firmaste el divorcio no te puedes casar mamá…-afirmo Shiloh.

Lo sé…pero estoy muy contenta con el y nosotros decidimos vivir juntos como lo hace tu padre, así que hemos comprado una casa a donde nos mudaremos a final de mes…-Shiloh se había quedado de pronto congelada…

Y nuestra casa..?...-

Se rentara, esa casa es de ustedes dos…-afirmo Tanya mientras su hija sentía que el mundo se le venía encima…ya no llegaría de vacaciones a su casa de siempre.

Mamá pero porque te vas de la casa, a donde llegare yo cuando sean mis vacaciones…-el corazón de Shiloh latia rápidamente.

Hija, tu llegaras a donde quieras…es solo que William me comento que lo mejor sería rentarla para sacarle ganancia a la casa y esto ira a su fideicomiso.

Yo no quiero eso del fideico…eso…-

Shiloh tu tomaste una decisión muy importante, te mudaste con tu padre así que creo puedes comportarte como una muchachita madura…- y era cierto hacer rabietas a los 13 años casi era ridículo…- Me mudare con tu hermano porque yo estoy esperando un bebe.

La hija de Albert se quedo paralizada por la noticia que ahora mismo estaba recibiendo…un hermanito…sintió que el corazón de pronto le dejaba de latir…era como si le aventaran un balde de agua fría.

Quería llorar, patalear, decirle que no quería hermanitos…que sucedería si era un niña, se olvidaría de ella…se sintió sola…-

Dime algo hija, no te da gusto que tendrás un hermanito…-dijo Tanya ante el silencio de su hija mayor que simplemente comenzó a llorar y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Tanya suspiro hondo…-bueno…bueno…bueno…-Jacob miro la preocupación en los ojos de su mujer.

Venga que le tomara un poco de tiempo asimilarlo…-dijo el mientras la abrazaba…-no te pongas así que puede hacerte daño amor.

Es que me duele que ella este tan lejos de mi y todo esto…-

Ya verás que recapacitara no te agobies dale un poco de tiempo y te prometo que ella estará bien…-Tanya conocía a su hija y sabia lo celosa que era Shiloh e incluso cuando estaba embarazada de Scott había amenazado en matarse si era niña.

* * *

Estaba ahí en Escocia sola, sin Scott su madre ahora embarazada y próxima a mudarse con Jacob…era como quedarse muy pronto sin nada.

Además de tener que lidiar con el hecho de que en la escuela le preguntaran siempre por Candice, literalmente la tenia atorada.

Así que ella estaba sufriendo, estaba lejos de casa y sola muy sola…ya no le importaba a nadie…

* * *

Sabes hace un rato que Shiloh hablo con su mamá pero no ha bajado y me preocupa…-Albert la abrazo y le beso en los labios.

Te amo…no te han dicho lo guapa que estas últimamente…-afirmo el sonriente.

Vamos Albert, ve a ver a tu hija que me estresa que no esté bien…-dijo Candice.

Siento que no la pasa tan bien lejos de su mamá, pero la decisión ya está tomada…-

Es que me preocupa tiene días que está demasiado rara conmigo…-dijo la rubia, Albert la apretujo contra su pecho.

Ya verás que no pasa nada, se que ella está siendo bien tratada tal vez será una de sus rabietas…-Candice le miro con esos ojos verdes como suplica…-Déjame subir.

Gracias…mientras caliento la cena…-dijo ella mientras Albert subía a ver a su hija…

* * *

toco la puerta pero escuchaba que gimoteaba…

Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras Shiloh estaba acostada en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta…estaba llorando y eso le preocupaba…-Que te pasa hija…?...

Nada…-contesto Shiloh quien tenía los ojos hasta hinchados de tanto llorar.

Te ves mal…-dijo el rubio sentándose en la esquina de la cama…-me dijo Candice que hablaste con tu mamá, pero como no habías bajado.

Y que tiene que andarte diciendo cosas…-el rubio miro a su hija con esa poca paciencia que tenia.

Shiloh viene a tu habitación porque Candice me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti es todo…como mi hija sabes que tengo que estar al pendiente de ti por ser mi obligación…-Shiloh evitaba mirar a su padre…-Sabes que trabajo la mayor parte del día y Candice se encarga de resolver los asuntos de mi casa, eso te implica a ti…

No quiero hablar me duele la cabeza…-dijo ella mientras el rubio cedía a lo que se levanto de la cama y tomo el teléfono.

Bueno entonces comenzó a marcar…-Bien pues entonces hablare con tu madre para saber qué es lo que paso.

No papá…-dijo Shiloh con tono de suplica sentándose en la cama…

Bien me dirás que pasa entonces…?...-su hija respiro hondo.

Mi mamá se mudara a una casa nueva…-dijo mientras el rubio sonreía.

Es normal, sabes que se casara con Jacob.

Y ella está embarazada…-Albert se quedo sorprendido por la noticia, era como una sorpresa pues nunca pensó que Tanya se embarazara tan rápido y más como había resultado las cosas antes del divorcio.

Hija esto es lo más normal…sé que no entiendes porque eres aun joven pero las cosas son así…-dijo el rubio mientras Shiloh se enojaba.

No es normal…-afirmo la castañia.

No quiero ser injusto contigo Shiloh trato de ser amable y un buen padre pero siento que ya estas pasándote con todo este asunto…- su hija le miro a los ojos…-se que nos equivocamos porque aunque seamos tus padres somos seres humanos…

Pero y mi opinión no importa…?...-

Importa tanto que estas ahora viviendo en Escocia…-bingo había acertado con eso le había hecho entender al fin algo…- pero tu crecerás y cometerás tus errores, ahora tal vez no lo entiendas pero la vida no es tan fácil, ganarse un dólar cuesta mucho.

* * *

Albert estaba mirando el jardín mientras Candice le abrazaba por atrás…-Te pasa algo…?...

No…solo meditaba un poco amor…-dijo el sonriente.

Que paso con Shiloh…?...-

Mmm…todos los cambios, la adolescencia y que Tanya esta embarazada…-Candice se sorprendió un poco pero noto como cierta pena en Albert.

Y como te sientes tu…?...-

Bien…tendría que sentir algo…?...-dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos.

No lo sé, sonaste como sorprendido…-contesto ella.

Estoy preocupado por mi hija es todo…-afirmo el mientras se acercaba a Candice mas y la besaba a los labios…

Te amo…que te parece si tu y yo practicamos hacer bebes…-la rubia se rio a carcajadas.

Cálmate…-sin más la levanto en sus brazos y camino hacia la alberca mientras ella gritaba y se reía como antes solían hacerlo cuando estaban solos.

Shiloh se asomo por la ventana y miro como su padre cargaba a Candice en sus brazos y la besaba…después reían…sin más el se aventó a la alberca con ella.

Se quito de ahí y se acostó en su cama…cerró los ojos para poder dormir…

Albert…albert…-decía Candice mientras el la besaba por el cuello, el agua estaba cálida y el caliente.

Que…- dijo el con la voz entrecortada de deseo.

Cálmate pueden vernos…-dijo al rubia mientras el no paraba de tocarla por todas parte…le saco el vestido dejándola solo con la pantie y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho protegiendo sus desnudos pechos.

Vamos no hay nadie, Shiloh está dormida…-dijo el mientras se abría paso y la penetraba lentamente haciendo que ella gimiera.

Dios…ahhh…-Candice cayó presa del deseo y se dejo llevara mientras el rubio la llevaba a la parte más oscura de la alberca para poder hacerle el amor.

Se hundió en su piel más fuerte y sus manos se apoderaron de sus suaves nalgas mientras ella cabalgaba fuertemente…lo prohibido siempre era lo mejor…

* * *

Shiloh escucho una risas contagiosas y después una puerta cerrarse…extrañaba a su hermano se preguntaba si también el la estaba olvidando.

* * *

Me gusta esta camioneta pero como tú veas…-dijo Candice.

Creo que podríamos ver otra más nueva…-afirmo el rubio mientras Shiloh bajaba el último escalón.

Quieres desayunar…?...-pregunto Candice mientras la castañita asentía, le sirvió un poco de huevo y un par de hotcakes, jugo y leche.

Yo no considero que hagas el cambio a mí la camioneta se me hace bien, tiene poco que la compramos siento que es un gasto innecesario.-dijo la rubia.

Bueno por ahora cederé…-desayunaron en silencio mientras Candice preparaba un par de huevos para ella.

Me marcho espero salir temprano para salir a comer…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice le sonreía, la beso a ella en los labios y a su hija en la mejilla.

El silencio de pronto se apodero de la cocina y la incomodidad de ambas…la verdad es que se notaba que Shiloh estaba molesta, así que la rubia se

Shiloh estas enojada conmigo…?...-la castaña la ignoro por un momento…-Hice algo que te molestara…?...

No pasa nada... es que mis amigas dicen cosas que me molestan acerca de ti es todo…-afirmo Shiloh.

Pero tengo yo la culpa de eso…?...-que cosas podrían decirle acerca de ella, ya que ni siquiera las conocía.

No…- contesto Shiloh mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba su plato en el fregador ignorando por completo a Candice quien solo se dedico a no seguirle el juego porque a final de cuentas ella podría perder mucho mas.

* * *

Albert estaba en la oficina aun sorprendido por la noticia de que Tanya estaba esperando un hijo…era como muy raro, le daba mucho gusto porque ella se merece ser feliz.

Levanto la vista y miro entrar a su hermano Clark quien se supondría llegaría hasta el domingo…-Buenas tardes…

Que haces acá, pensé que estarías en Thurso conquistando chicas hermosas como me dijiste…-menciono el rubio.

Ahhh…pues la verdad es que no hubo muchas buenas opciones parece que se acabo la cacería de patos…

No cambias…me pregunto cuándo es que vas a conocer a una mujer que te haga desear tener una familia…-dijo Albert mientras su hermano se sentaba.

Para que quiero una mujer teniendo a tantas, tu sabes que esto de estar atado pues no es lo mío exactamente…puedes divertirte más se termina y listo…

De verdad crees que puedas aguantar con este ritmo de vida…-

Tratare de soportar lo mas que pueda…-contesto Clark y es que eso de que se metieran en su vida no le parecía mucho.

Mira hermano yo te respeto sobre tus decisiones, considero que si quieres ser un feliz cordero pues por mí no hay bronca porque la verdad no me importa…-

Albert se rio la verdad es que hablar de un tema como la familia con su hermano menor era caso perdido, el tenia sus ideas demasiado firmes como para pensar en herederos y esas cosas.

Ahora hasta complaciente eres…-contesto riendo el rubio.

Tu sabes que con este trabajo pues tienes que viajar mucho entre juntas y esas cosas, que demonios haría con una mujer celosa marcándome limites y todo eso.

Venga pues Clark cambiemos de tema…dime que conseguiste.

Que conseguí de que…?...-contesto su hermano mirándole con indiferencia.

Ya sabes que te pedí un favor.

Por dios que eres patético Will, tú que eres el macho alfa lomo plateado de la familia ahora pidiendo informes de Candice…-Albert le miro con cierta molestia.

Solo quiero una respuesta…- Clark suspiro hondo.

No encontré nada, resulta ser que fue una semana muy llena de gente y se hicieron muchos registros por empresas promotoras…no encontré mucho…-contesto el secamente.

Albert no se sintió tan complacido así que siguió mirando en la computadora…-tampoco notaste nada raro.

Vamos Will, tengo que volar a Australia así que dime pendientes porque ya me quiero ir…-

Si claro tengo esta lista que estoy revisando…además quisiera que me dijeras…-el teléfono sonó era Kim le contesto en alta voz.

Señor tengo en la línea a Mr. Clauss…

Pásame la llamada…-dijo el rubio a lo que su hermano se enojo, sabía perfectamente que ese tipo le investigaba las cosas que deseaba saber a su hermano Will y lo peor de todo que el tipo era muy eficiente.

Clark se quedo ahí petrificado pero por el no sabría nada aunque eso le costara molestarse con el…no era esa clase de gente soplona, el de pie como un árbol.

Si le envié el dato que quiero me investigue a mas tardar este fin de semana…no…gracias…-sin más colgó.

Listo vemos pendientes…-Clark se comporto distante pero no podría hacer nada más y sumado a eso no era un asunto que tuviera que tomar como personal.

* * *

Albert estaba acostado mientras en su pecho dormía plácidamente la rubia y se cuestiono a sí mismo si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Qué tal si la respuesta que le daban era algo que no le gustaba y terminaba por molestarse con Candice…le amaba y sabía perfectamente que ella también tenía sentimientos por el.

Tal vez su hermano Clark había encontrado algo que no le gustaría era por eso no que le había dicho nada en absoluto, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo paranoico y tal vez hasta ridículo debería de aprender en confiar en ella.

Ahora mismo estaba ahí entre sus brazos dormida, atendiendo a su hija y dándole ese amor que siempre deseo poseer…porque ahora justo estaba dudando y deseando saber más de lo que no debería de saber.

Candice se removió y despidió ese dulce aroma a rosas de su cabello…cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido.

* * *

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, la verdad es que Candice al igual que Albert seguían preocupados por la actitud algo hostil de Shiloh pues en verdad nadie la decía nada como para que siempre estuviera de malas.

Candice le había comentado al rubio que molestaban a su hija en la escuela algo que en verdad no era tan grave.

Shiloh estaba en salón mirando por la ventana sin ganas de salir al recreo para escuchar comentarios que no le gustaban.

No vas a desayunar nada…?...-

No tengo hambre…-dijo la castaña con molestia.

Que te pasa Shiloh…?...estas demasiado rara con todas es como si te cayéramos mal…-afirmo Wendy estresada.

Podria decirte que no me pasa nada, pero me molesta mucho que todo el tiempo me estén preguntando cosas sobre la novia de mi padre…-la pelirroja se quedo sorprendida por lo que su amiga decía.

No pensamos que eso te molestara…-afirmo Wen mientras Alexandra se acercaba.

Discúlpanos por decir cosas que no te gustaran, pensamos que te llevabas bien con ella.- dijo Alex.

No me llevo mal con ella, pero no tengo mucho que la conozco…-contesto Shiloh.

Entonces la conociste cuando llegaste de Australia…-la castañita asintió

Sabes mis padres se separaron cuando la secretaria de el que se llama Nicole pues dice mi mama que lo enamoro…-dijo Alexandra con pesar…- luego ya no lo vimos y más tarde se divorciaron, a mi no me gusta visitarlo porque esta ella.

Mis papás eran felices…después ya no…-confeso Shiloh con tristeza.

Pero a lo mejor ahora están contentos separados…-dijo amable Wendy.

No se…por eso estaba enojada porque no quiero saber nada de mi padre con ella.

Pero vives ahí, creo que lo mejor es tratar de ser amigas se ve que ella quiere a tu papá y la verdad es que tu cuarto es el mas cool que he visto en toda mi vida…-dijo Wendy maravillada.

Pues si…-contesto Shiloh sin mucho afán mientras salian al recreo, tratando de empezar de nuevo con su relación de amistad.

* * *

Albert había tenido un dia demasiado ocupado, recién había llegado de un recorrido por las instalaciones, las certificaciones ocupaban miles de tramites, detalles y requisitos exagerados pero eran necesarias.

Entro a su oficina y encontró un sobre para el…Santa Clauss decía el remitente con un domicilio de Thurso, era como si de pronto todas esas miles de ideas en su cabeza desparecieran y ahora en su cabeza solo estaba una imagen…Candice.

Se quedo ahí mirando el sobre por algunos minutos, su lucha era interna entre la confianza y la duda, que tal si todo lo que se había imaginado no era cierto…bien…

Sus manos se fueron rápidamente al sobre y sin más lo abrió…encontró una revista con una pestaña incluida…un informe.

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca…trato de calmarse y la abrió…a primera vista solo había surfistas mirando el espectáculo, chicas en bikini…nada en especial…no comprendía pero de pronto noto a su mujer ahí con un castaño de lentes.

Era como si de pronto el suelo que lo sostenía se tambaleara sin cesar…ese tipo era Terrence Grandchester como es que eran de pronto amigos.

Comenzó a leer el informe que no era tan extenso…sus ojos se abrieron como platos, puesto que el investigador detallo que ninguno tuvo situación romantica alguna, parecían un par de colegas y nada mas.

Pero si habían compartido una habitación que se pago por tarjeta a cargo de Terrence Gibson Grandchester…el rubio cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

Era como si de pronto el primer temor que le impedía avanzar su relación con Candice estuviera ahí presente…jamás se imagino que ese hombre que le había caído incluso bien fuera nada mas y nada menos que hermano de ex prometido de Candice.

Por eso se conocían, claro el tipo con el que le había visto en la plazola era el…pero las dudas era para que se acerco a Candice y como pudo enterarse en donde encontrarla.

Nada tan claro y tan difícil de asimilar, tal vez ella le había dado las indicaciones de donde encontrarla.

Sería que Archivald le había enviado o es que ella estaba liada con el hermano…suspiro hondo estaba molesto, enojado, decepcionado, traicionado, triste…todo lo que había de pronto construido con Candice no estaba para nada seguro.

La amaba mucho por eso dolía tanto, comprendió en su momento que ella se enojara por que el también no dijo la verdad desde un principio pero ahora con todo esto que podría hacer…que hacer…

* * *

Hola hermosas espero que les guste el capitulo donde las verdades tarde que temprano salen y mas cuando le rascamos verdad, hay nuestro guapo rubio sufriendo y de pronto la realidad le abofeteo muy fuerte acerca de su adorada Candice.

Por su lado Shiloh creo que no lo pasa tan bien como ella creyó a un principio, donde a su punto de vista tendría toda la atención de su padre, pero al parecer nada como le salio como deseaba...eso si ahora enojada con su mamá, pero en un mundo de adultos todo puede pasar y mas cuando la vida es solo esta, donde no se regresa el tiempo...aceptas lo que pasa y sigues adelante.

La verdad es que tuve un lapsus donde nada me fluía por la cabeza, escribir los últimos capítulos no siempre es tan fácil, porque te prendes de los personajes; ahora si que espero que este capitulo les guste porque el siguiente estará muy bueno también mis adoras lectoras.

Les contesto los reviews abajo y les mando un gran abrazo...bye...bye...

Paty.- ahora si que yo también estoy emocionada, contrariada y nerviosa, gracias por seguir la historia, un abrazo.

Sol.- No se como anden ahora Terrence y Archie pero los leeremos próximamente mi estimada solecito y pues ahora si que Tanya a vivir su vida se lo merece después de tanto sufrir tomo la mejor decisión y diosito le dio una nueva oportunidad, mientras que las cosas tiene que aclararse un poco con los rubios...40 y 20 ame esa historia de principio a fin me encanto escribirla y la verdad es que te la recomiendo espero que te guste como a mi...te mando un abrazo linda.

Carito Andrew.- Estas experiencias que les pasan a ustedes como mis lectoras, cuando me las comparten la verdad es que me sirven mucho para que todo lo que escribo pues este lo mas apegado a la realidad, gracias por compartirlo Carito...Lo que dices es verdad pues mentir no te lleva mas que a problemas, a pesar de eso la realidad en mi experiencia es que en ocasiones uno pasa por rachitas donde te cruza por la mente dejar todo por como te sientes, después te sientas y re valoras la situación, mirando las cosas buenas del otro y reconociendo tus errores...ahora si entiendo al fin que hasta para pelear tiene uno que saber hacerlo...Shiloh por su parte siendo adolescente, lidiando con estos cambios como consecuencia de sus decisiones y pues Candice mirando su vida pasar...tks por comentarme te mando un mega abrazo linda.

Yuleniparedes.- Hay disculpa la tardanza, pero espero que te guste el capitulo...saludos...mira por el momento son Nunca es tarde que es la continuación de la historia del anime en mi perspectiva, luego 40 y 20, Remolino y Pecado...

Zafiro Azul cielo.- jajaja...ya se pobre Shiloh pero tiene que agarrar la honda y crecer, no todo en la vida es fácil y nadie le enseña a los padres como ser padres...tenemos errores somos adultos y Candice ahí siendo fuerte por amor...ojala que funcione esa táctica...te mando saludos y Tks por comentar.

Yusmariz.- Esa niña no la tiene facil, siente que ha sido desplazada por sus padres y los intereses que ellos tienen...ya que sea grande como dicen las mamas entendera un poco de la vida, Candice sudando la gota gorda pero tarde que temprano todo sale...un abrazo...

Stornmaw.- Imaginate que suerte de esta rubia adorada, tres tipos buenos y galanes ahi, aunque no se si todos dispuestos a algo mas...pero Albert con lo temperamental y posesivo que se ha vuelto con ella no creo que lo pase tan bien con las verdades a la luz...ya veremos como se suceden las cosas, gracias por seguirme en la historia linda...un saludo...

Magy.- La verdad es que todo esta como complicado por un momento para Candice, claro si hace uno mil suposiciones pero ya veremos como se resuelve todo esto, lo bueno es que Terry se libero de Susana gusana claro no antes de una buena porcion de dinero...hay que cerrar ciclos todos...saludos...!

Chicuelita.- jajajja...imaginate las dos altaneras juntas...ya Shiloh se dara cuenta de que la vida es dura y por capricho nada se da...saludos.

Glenda.- Gracias por los piropos y ahora si que nuestra Candice esta entre la espada y la pared ya averiguaremos como todo se resuelve con Albert y sus sentimientos ahora mas posesivos...Terry tiene que aclarar su mente siento que solo se deslumbro un poco e idealizo a la rubia y nuestro Archie pues aun pensando en ella...te mando un abrazo linda.

Tania lizbeth.- ahora si que se la avento buena tu tocaya verdad, Shiloh de tripas corazon a entender o llorar no le queda de otra, mientras Tanto Terrence siento que esta confundido, archie viviendo de recuerdos y Albert afrontando la realidad de su relacion con la rubia que ahora si hace lo mejor que puede por su relacion...todo un melodrama...tks por escribirme...saludos.


	34. EL KARMA

**CAPITULO 34**

 **EL KARMA**

Candice estaba mirando el televisor, se había puesto en el canal de noticias locales de Miami…claro que sentía nostalgia de muchas cosas que había vivido en ese hermoso lugar…

Escucho el clima como siempre casi perfecto, miro algunas personas caminando por la calurosa ciudad y sonrió…después en espectáculos se había quedado helada el divorcio de Terrence Grandchester y ahora el soltera más codiciado de Florida.

Era como raro enterarse de que ahora mismo estuviera divorciado de manera tan pronta cuando hacía algún tiempo le había visto cavilando sobre su matrimonio.

Suspiro hondo…la verdad es que hasta en cierto punto se arrepentía de haber tomado la revancha yéndose a Thurso para molestar a William.

* * *

William…William…- al fin lograba Stear que su amigo le mirara.

Que pasa…- contesto Albert, el castaño le miro preocupado estaba como desencajado.

Sucedió algo malo…te ves mal amigo…-el rubio no sabía que hacer, generalmente era un haz en los negocios pero todo aquello que se refiriera a Candice le sobrepasaba la razón y el corazón.

Mira esto…-dijo el con la confianza que le tenia a Stear lejos de la amistad o incluso parentescos, el castaño lo tomo leyó lo que decía y miro la foto en la revista comenza a reir.

Que te causa tanta gracia, los cuernos que me puso la mujer que amo tanto…-menciono con molestia Albert.

Vamos viejo esto no es nada…que quieres lograr con esto William…-dijo Stear haciendo que el rubio le diera su atención completa…-haber vamos viendo todo esto de una vez.

Es que me molesta quien es este tipo y los ne…

Cálmate, tú te ahogas en un vaso de agua siempre que sea referente a Candice, hermano pierdes la razón si es por ella…-

Lo sé…me siento tan patético siempre había sido un tipo de lo más seguro de mi y ahora esto es como la decepción mas grande que me ha pasado en…

En el mundo mundial…vamos William no tienes 16 años, la verdad es que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro sin afán de ofenderte ni nada…-al parecer lo que le decía al rubio como que no le parecía tanto.

Mira están en el plan de tu me haces yo te hago, se honesto contigo eras casado cuando la conociste…además el informe es demasiado vago y para colmo le da la razón a Candice, sin actitud romántica, era la última habitación cuando pidieron dos y cuñado de su ex…No será algo de nostalgia tal vez.

Eso es lo que me molesta porque no decirme las cosas como son y evitarme todo esto que me agobia.-

Entonces aquí tu también estas mal Will, ella te dijo la verdad fue con un amigo a Thurso…son amigos, dile casualidad si se encontraron antes o después…- afirmo Stear con razón y siendo neutral.

Es que yo no me siento del todo conforme con esto y me dolería mucho pensar que ella aun tiene esperanzas con Archie o peor se está liando con este tipo…-Stear tomo asiento la verdad es que cuando uno está enojado dice cosas sin sentido.

Se justo William…has dejado mucho por estar con ella…ya sabes que ella también renuncio a muchas cosas, lo hemos platicado ya antes.

Y era cierto ellos se conocieron no en las mejores circunstancias el casado ella con pareja…se enamoraron y ella cedió a terminar su relación con su pareja con la que si bien no estaba casada vivía hacía varios años a su lado, el por su parte dejo a su esposa e hijos.

Es tan complicado todo esto…- dijo el rubio echando su cabeza para atrás, podría manejar todo un emporio pero su talón de Aquiles era Candice.

Hermano no sé si reírme o ponerme a llorar a tu lado, la verdad es absurdo lo que haces, habla con Candice dile desconfié de tu palabra así que te investigue y pues salió esto quiero que me digas la verdad y ya.

Albert hizo una cara de enfado, claro que eso sería peor, conociendo como era ella lo más seguro es que se ofendiera y terminara todo esto como empezó…pésimo.

El único consejo que puedo darte es que hables de frente y digas lo que pasa, no obtendrás la verdad de otra manera que de la persona que la buscas.

Todo eso era cierto…que podría hacer más que llenarse la cabeza de especulaciones y no podría seguir así con la angustia que le embargaba en ese momento.

* * *

Candice estaba preparando la cena…- Quería comentarte que si estos días podrías pasar por nosotros a las escuela porque la mamá de Wendy ya tuvo a su bebé.

La rubia se sonrió de inmediato…-claro no habría problema, y que fue una niña o un niño…?

Una niña…-contesto secamente Shiloh a lo que Candice se enterneció de pronto.

Hay que bonito, una bebita, seguro que Wendy ha de estar contenta con su hermanita…-Shiloh no dijo nada solo se limito a tomar una manzana.

Entonces si verdad…-

Sí, yo pasare por tu amiga y los llevo y los regreso, solo tendrás que decirme por donde es…-contesto Candice mientras la miraba.

Está bien...yo te digo mañana…-

Y a ti no te da gusto tu hermanito que está por llegar…-la cara de la castañita fue de molestia.

Ese no es un asunto que te interese…-contesto groseramente a lo que Candice de pronto se sintió como un poquito harta, la verdad es que en ocasiones sentía que era injusto.

Bien como tú quieras…-sin más siguió con sus actividades ignorando a la hija de Albert, no quería más problemas lidiar con ella era difícil…así que puso música y siguió con sus actividades.

Shiloh estaba enojada con ella y se siguió a su habitación, la verdad es que no quería verla mucho más.

* * *

Kim miraba a Archie quien estaba ahí como ido en ese evento al que solo se presento por obligación, le preocupaba mucho…-Tienes algo…

No…solo estoy un poco cansado…-dijo el castaño mirando su reloj la verdad es que trataba de enfocarse pero no estaba de ánimo, salieron un rato para que les diera el aire.

Puedo ayudarte en algo…?...

La verdad es que no…creo que es más bien de ánimo es todo…-contesto el, lo cierto es que a Kim le gustaba mucho Archie pero sabía que el no se fijaría en ella.

Sinceramente creo que tienes muchas cosas para estar de buen humor.-

Es verdad…-contesto el secamente, pero lo que el quería simplemente no lo tendría y esa era Candice.

* * *

Albert estaba como nervioso y pensaba como decir las cosas…lo cierto es que esto el mismo lo había propiciado primero por ponerse a investigar algo que no debía.

Era claro el que busca encuentra y más cuando miraba a Candice tan entregada a su vida, no tenía nada que reprocharle porque la casa siempre estaba limpia, hacia de desayunar, comer y cenar, atendía las necesidades de su hija y le tenía ropa limpia…que mas podría hacer y sumado a esto el amor que le tenía.

Se estaciono y respiro hondo…se bajo del auto y se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban todas prendidas…abrió el pequeño cancel y camino un momento…

Candice estaba nadando en la alberca…no lo había escuchado llegar porque estaba yendo de un lado a otro sin cesar, el rubio se sento a mirarla.

Estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba asi como a el…tal vez pelearía con su hija…

Candice al fin se detuvo la respiración le faltaba de pronto…-Hola…-escucho la voz grave del rubio.

Dios santo…me asustaste…-contesto ella sorprendida…-no te escuche llegar.

Me he dado cuenta…que pasa…?...-

De que…?...-

Es tarde y estas nadando…-contesto el rubio mientras ella salía de la alberca y se colocaba la bata.

Es que tenía ganas de nadar un poco…ya quieres de cenar…-dijo ella notando algo en Albert.

No tengo mucha hambre…-contesto el rubio eran las 9 de la noche y con todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza pues no tenía ganas en sí de nada.

Bueno y que tal estuvo tu día…?...-caminaban hacia la casa.

Pesado…-contesto el secamente mientras entraban, lo cierto es que últimamente el rubio estaba metido en su trabajo casi la mayor parte del tiempo y comprendía ella eso.

Pasa algo Candice…?...-

No, a ti te pasa algo…?...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos sabía que algo pasaba.

Puedo preguntarte algo…-dijo Albert mirándola, no deseaba pelear pero también tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

Claro…- dijo ella sin preocupación.

Con quien fuiste a Thurso…?...-la rubia sintió que de pronto el corazón le corría agitadamente, la verdad es que eso le ponía mal.

Con un amigo que tu no conoces, te daré el nombre si quieres para que ya no tengas tantas dudas sobre lo que paso allá…-respondió ella un poquito molesta.

No es para que te enojes y estaría mucho más tranquilo si me dijeras quien es…-

Es en serio o quieres preguntar algo mas…-afirmo ella mirándole retadora.

Olvídalo…creo que me daré una ducha tuve un día muy pesado…-sin más subió las escaleras mientras Candice estaba que trinaba de coraje, la verdad es que se merecía que dudara de ella porque sabia que Terrence no era justamente un amigo si no el hermano de su ex.

Subió un rato después, abrió la puerta del cuarto y escucho el agua correr de la ducha…camino hacia el armario y casi se cae con el portafolio de Albert que se había caído de la mesita dejando regado todo su contenido.

Se agacho para levantar todo y ponerlo en su sitio…abrió el portafolio y comenzó a colocar las carpetas, pero algo llamo su atención una revista de surf…

Noto una pestaña y la abrió…su corazón latia muy rápido al darse cuenta de que era ella con Terrence.

De pronto todo se quedo ahí como congelado, se sentía mal porque a final de cuentas ella había sido descubierta por Albert, era por eso que le había preguntado quien era el tipo con el que había ido al torneo.

Se sintió mal…detrás de la revista había un par de hojas sujetas con un clip…cuando miro de que se trataba sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y termino por sentarse en la orilla de la cama…

Era un informe de lo que había hecho en esa salida…no actitud romántica…Terrence Gibson Grandchester…qué demonios era todo eso, Albert la había investigado cuando el se había marchado a la mentada fiesta rosa junto a su esposa.

Un balde de agua fría había caído sobre su espalda…el había buscado la versión oficial por otro lado por la simple razón de que desconfiaba de ella.

Albert había salido de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y miro a Candice ahí sentada con lágrimas en los ojos…noto en sus piernas la revista.

Candice…-

Si querías tanto la verdad me lo hubieras dicho…te hubieras ahorra mucho dinero por este informe tan escueto…-contesto ella dolida a pesar de que tal vez no tendría porque estarlo.

No creo que tengas que ponerte en esa actitud…-el estaba molesto.

Y qué actitud debo de tomar Albert…?...digo tú te fuiste a Australia a la fiesta de tu esposa y casual el fin de semana.

Era por mis hijos que fui…tú lo sabes Candice.- le contesto el con molestia.

Lo sé…no tienes que recordarme que tienes dos hijos producto de un matrimonio de 10 años…

De verdad quieres ser sarcástica conmigo, cuando tú te fuiste en un arranque de celos a Thurso con el hermano de tu ex…-listo lo había dicho.

Candice miro la revista…-Sabes algo Albert la verdad fue que me tope con Terry en la plazola por pura casualidad, yo no sabía que el estaba aquí por negocios y nos encontramos, después nos topamos un par de…

Y crees que en verdad es solo casualidad Candice, por dios no soy tan estúpido tengo negocios con Grandchester…el vino para hablarte de su hermano o que tu estés con el.

Candice se levanto de la cama…-Ya basta Albert…te he dado todo lo que tengo a manos llenas, yo estaba sola aquí en Escocia, igual que tu busque y encontré…

Que encontraste…?...lo que los chismes de farándula dicen…- recrimino

Si…y no me parecía que ese abrazo fuera tan indiferente ni mucho menos esa sonrisa…-le reclamo el.

Candice entiende estaba con mis hijos, Tanya fue mi esposa y yo…

Albert de verdad quieres seguir discutiendo esto porque ya me canse…-dijo Candy sin ánimo.

En serio…dime entonces porque terminaste con ese hombre en Thurso…

Bien el me invito a ir a Thurso yo le di las gracias pero le dije que no iría, paso eso y no pensé estaba sola, dolida y darle problemas a mis padres no era opción.

Así que te montaste en el primer camión y te largaste con el a Thurso, para colmo compartes una habitación con el…dime que paso ahí.- Candice estaba muy estresada.

No paso nada Albert de lo que me deba de avergonzar.

Leíste bien no…un día entraron entrados en copas…-

No paso nada, yo bebí de más y me la pase vomitando, Terry me dio unas pastillas…

No te creo…- dijo el mirándola a los ojos y era verdad ahora con las verdades ahí no creía en lo que decía.

Está bien Albert…-sin más se metió al baño dejando ahí parada al rubio quien no sabía qué hacer…la verdad es que esperaba todo menos discutir con ella.

Candice cerró la puerta y comenzó a llorar inconsolable, la verdad es que sabía que se lo merecía porque ella había terminado en circunstancias nada favorecedoras, liada en con el hermano de su ex…y recordó que no hizo nada con el pero si lo beso.

El rubio estaba triste y dolido…se vistió y salió de la habitación las cosas estaban dichas…

Shiloh estaba en su habitación con los audífonos puestos por lo que no había escuchado gracias a dios nada.

Candice se acostó en la cama y la verdad es que no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, claro después de que no volvió a ver a Albert en la habitación.

* * *

Albert se había marchado más temprano que de costumbre, así que cuando Candice se levanto pues ya no estaba en casa, la verdad es que todo era un mal entendido.

Pero que podría hacer si el estaba muy enojado con ella y además esa falta de confianza.

Shiloh se subió a la camioneta sentándose en la parte de atrás pero había notado que algo le pasaba a Candice, pero no podía decirle nada porque a final de cuentas justo ahora no tenían la mejor relación.

Tú me dices por donde ir…-afirmo Candice mientras Shiloh solo asintió con la cabeza, después de algunos minutos llegaron a una hermosa casa en colores pasteles con un amplio jardín de frente, ahí estaba Max y otros dos perros de la misma raza más pequeños.

Shiloh bajo y unos minutos más tarde llego con ella Wendy, junto con otro chico de cabellos rojos…seguramente el hermano mayor de Wen.

Hola Candy…-le saludo Wendy subiendo a la camioneta y colocándose el cinturón…-Mi hermano también vendrá.

Si esta bien…-contesto la rubia mientras el chico subia también a la camioneta pero el se sentaba al frente, tal vez Shiloh esperaba que su pierna rozara con la de el por lo que se sintió un poco decepcionada.

Hola tu debes de ser Candy…-dijo muy platicador Brian mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

Si…mucho gusto…-contesto al rubia mientras le daba la mano y se saludaban, claro que a Shiloh como que eso no le había gustado.

Llegaron al colegio a tiempo, pero Brian parecía no querer bajarse de la camioneta todo el camino se la habían pasado hablando de tablas de surf, torneos y olas.

Wendy miraba a su hermano con insistencia mientras que Shiloh estaba enojada…-Ya vámonos que llegaremos tarde, además Candy tiene cosas por hacer tonto.

Bueno, nos vemos más tarde…-la rubia solo sonrió, en cierta manera se había distraído un poco de los problemas que tenia justo con su adorado Albert.

Partió de ahí a prisa para…para…suspiro resignada dándose cuenta de que justo ahora no tenía mucho por hacer más que tal vez ir al supermercado por algunas provisiones que necesitaba…la verdad es que se daba cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando mucho de su vida en nada.

* * *

Albert estaba de pésimo humor, había discutido con el jefe de almacén, se enojo con Kimberly por pasarle y por no pasarle un par de llamadas, ninguneo a Clark vía telefónica por un par de errores y remato con Stear.

La verdad es que no había dormido casi nada con el arrepentimiento que tenia, pero a la vez el enojo que ganaba y por supuesto el orgullo que lo levantaba.

Stear estaba decepcionado en cierto modo del rubio, porque siempre había sido un gran jefe pero justo ahora estaba comportándose como un verdadero ogro.

Miro la fotografía que descansaba en su escritorio donde posaba el con la rubia, estaba abrazándola por detrás mientras ella sonreía y el igual.

Suspiro resignado y giro su silla dando la espalda a la puerta…miro los aviones y el ir de la gente, se pregunto cuántos allá afuera estarían con su mismo mal humor y no podrían parar de trabajar.

* * *

Candice estaba llorando una vez más…esta situación era insostenible y más cuando las cosas no funcionaban así…estaba dispuesta a hablar con el y que saliera lo que tendría que salir…era joven y sabia trabajar.

* * *

Me siento enamorado…-dijo Brian sonriente, la verdad es que el era el chico mas cool de la escuela y ella como otras mas estaba que tildaba por el.

Wendy le miro con enfado su hermano en verdad era un idiota y no comprendía cómo es que le gustaba a casi todas, justo ahora había terminado con Cindy por una chica más madura en sus propias palabras.

Shiloh le miraba sonriente…-No acabas de terminar con Cindy…

Claro, ella era una chiquilla muy pretensiosa que no sabía nada de surf…-contesto el mientras miraba su reloj, Shiloh estaba feliz porque habían conversado un poco en el recreo acerca de eso.

Los tres esperaban a Candice…- y acaba de llegar…-afirmo Brian suspirando.

Shiloh se molesto mucho…-estas enamorado de la mujer de mi padre….?...-

Es hermosa, me gustan las chicas de cabello rubio y ojos verdes…bueno aparte de que les guste el surf como a mí.

De verdad que eres un niño, el papá de Shiloh es un gran surfista y tiene también el cabello rubio, es muy guapo así que Candy ni te hará casa tonto…-dijo Wendy molestando a su hermano.

Que mensa estas…-le dijo Brian mientras Shiloh deseaba llorar, ella creyó que tendría una oportunidad con el.

* * *

Candice se estaciono y espero a que subieran…-Hola…como les fue…-dijo amable.

Bien y a ti…?...-contesto sonriente Brian sentándose adelante a lo que Shiloh le molesto mal.

Pues estuvo aburrido como todos los días…-contesto Wendy, la castaña solo no contesto…durante todo el camino Candy trato de distraerse platicando amenamente con Brian.

Shiloh no había perdido detalle de cómo ella le hablaba, miraba a Wendy hablar y hablar pero no le prestaba nada de atención…solo escuchaba a Candy.

Bueno pues que descansen…-dijo la rubia mientras los chicos se bajaban diciendo adiós…durante el trayecto a la casa la castaña no dijo nada.

Se bajo rápidamente al estacionarse Candice, la rubia se había quedado ahí sentada en la camioneta lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con esa niña.

Le subió la música y espero a que lo que tenia atorado se fuera como bajando, de nada servía regresar a la casa para seguir llorando.

Shiloh se asomo un par de horas después y se dio cuenta de que Candice aun estaba en la camioneta, como ida…la odiaba con todo el corazón por quitarle el amor de Brian.

Por supuesto que la rubia ni enterada estaba de eso con todo lo que pasaba en su vida y las decisiones mal tomadas por un momento de ira.

Se bajo para poder preparar la cena…con esfuerzo logro entrar a la casa donde compartía con el y preparo una simple pasta.

* * *

Albert salió de la oficina había pensando en hablar de frente con ella y solucionar este problema no podría soportar más pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Candice estaba lavando la lechuga cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, noto que Shiloh bajaba corriendo rápidamente para abrir…se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado sonriente por lo que se sorprendió un poco después de que hacía días andaba de pésimo genio.

Noto que alguien entraba y el semblante de ella era otro…-Hola Candy, traje la revista que te dije donde mi padre sale tomando la ola.

* * *

Albert estaba ya demasiado cerca de casa y se sentía muy contrariado por todo lo que había pasado, pero la verdad es que sus celos no le dejaban pensar muy bien.

* * *

Shiloh se enfado demasiado porque se suponía Brian iría a verla a ella…no a Candice…-Vaya…pues déjame felicitarte tu padre parece que tomaba bien las olas, Shiloh también sabe mucho de esto.

La castaña no respondio nada, solo le miro con rencor algo que Candice sabia, ahora comprendía que ese chico le gustaba y al parecer estaba celosa era como una pequeña Albert.

Bueno me voy porque es tarde…adiós mañana nos vemos…-dijo el pelirrojo saliendo muy sonriente de ahí mientras que Shiloh estaba enojadísima…

* * *

Albert estaba por estacionarse cuando miro a un chico salir de la casa en bicicleta, ya era algo tarde como para andar asi en la calle…se pregunto que hacia en su casa…

* * *

Toma, se la entregas mañana…-dijo Candice mientras comenzaba a cortar los tomates.

No dásela tu…a mi no me la trajo…-

Vamos Shiloh no estés enojada, Brian solo está siendo amable quiere presumir que…

Porque siempre quieres quitarme lo que es mio…-dijo la castaña mientras Candy se sorprendió.

De que hablas…- contesto sorprendida la rubia por la actitud altanera y grosera de la hija de Albert.

Si primero le quitaste a mi mamá a mi padre y ahora que al fin están divorciados tú quieres quitarme a Brian.- eso en verdad le había dolido a Candice.

No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra y…-

Y nada tu eres una mujer muy mala que le quita a la gente lo que ama, Brian me gusta mucho pero claro ahora que te conoció está enamorado de ti y dice que le gustan las rubias de ojos verdes…-este ataque de celos era ridículo.

Por dios Shiloh, estas mal Brian es un niño yo tengo una relación con tu padre y lo amo…- aclaro con seguridad la rubia a pesar del pésimo momento que pudieran estar viviendo.

Albert estaba caminado sin muchas ganas a la casa, había tenido una pésima noche y un pésimo día…no podía con esta carga, escucho que gritaban en la casa, la voz alta era de Shiloh.

Tú no sabes amar…porque tú eres…eres…eres…una puta…- Candice se segó por un momento y le abofeteo dos veces, la puerta se abrió por lo que Albert presencio ese momento.

Qué demonios le haces a mi hija…-grito el agobiado ante la cara de sorpresa de Shiloh.

Papa…esta mujer es una mala persona…-dijo la castaña arrojándose a sus brazos sollozando.

Albert esto no es lo que parece, es que a Shiloh…- los nervios consumían a la rubia, no podía ser cierto que eso le estuviera pasando.

No la escuches, ella es una volada se la pasa coqueteando con todos…-esto era la cereza del pastel para un rubio demasiado celoso, lo cierto es que Shiloh estaba siendo egoísta, grosera y mala...

Eso no es verdad…-dijo la rubia, quien no comprendía porque ahora el dudaba de su palabra y mas cuando hacia semanas que shiloh no se comportaba amable con ella.

Ya no se qué clase de mujer eres Candice, no sé quién demonios eres…-contesto el rubio dándole por su lado a su hija quien ahora estaba roja de las mejillas por esas bofetadas bien ganadas.

Y eso fue como el baldé de agua fría que hizo a Candice armarse de valor y poner los pies en el suelo, todo tenia limites y ese era el suyo…-Yo antes no sabía quién era, primero fui la hija de un muerto, después la hija no deseada de un padrastro…dios me dio inteligencia y obtuve una beca para irme a otro país y poder estudiar para ser alguien.

Albert la miraba demasiado segura y eso le hizo sentirse de pronto tambaleante…- Conocí a un hombre maravilloso que estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos y del que aprendí muchas cosas, después llego a mi vida el hombre casado que lo cambio todo.

Candice no digas esas cosas frente a mi hija…-reclamo el rubio molesto por la situación personal expuesta tan fácil.

Si ella puede llamarme puta en mi cara porque no puede escuchar que su padre fue quien insistió estar conmigo, quien me enamoro y quien tomo la decisión de divorciarse de su madre…-Shiloh estaba triste por lo que ella decía.

Es suficiente y creo que no deseo seguirte escuchando Candice...-le respondio el rubio siendo injusto y no pensando en la pena de ella.

No te preocupes William, ya no me escucharas mas...-contesto ella con un nudo en la garganta, estaba devastada, sola y triste.

Espero que pienses lo que haz echo y...-

No me arrepiento de nada William, tu hija no es una chica muy linda conmigo y nunca desee que me quisiera, di lo que pude y si no se puede pues no se puede...-

Yo no te tengo a la fuerza a mi lado...la puerta está abierta…-dijo el en un momento de molestia algo que la rubia comprendió.

Ahora se quien soy y lo que valgo…Candice Murdock…el es todo tuyo Shiloh…-la rubia subió a la habitación orgullosa de si, había dado todo por ese hombre pero no podía con la situación.

Su prioridad nunca seria ella y no le molesto en absoluto pero ahora mismo era lo mejor darse un tiempo indefinido…no podría soportar más la situación tan estresante que estaba viviendo con el.

Albert estaba en la habitación de Shiloh quien no paraba de llorar y de decir pestes de Candice…así que se quedo con ella a dormir, no sabría que es lo que pasaría ahora…pero esto le estaba doliendo en el alma.

La rubia miro la maleta y se limpio las lagrimas, habia durado mucho el tiempo antes de que el karma la alcanzara sonrio de lado y suspiro hondo.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras…como ven esta situación entre los rubios, tarde que temprano todo lo que se guarda explota verdad…todas las decisiones que uno toma en la vida tienen una parte buena y otra mala, así que esta pareja está en decisión pero lo cierto es que no puedes afinzar algo sobre ruinas…hay que limpiarle un poco no lo creen.

Les agradezco mucho que sigan mi historia y mucho mas que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme, leo todos los comentarios y trato de contestar todo, de esta historia y de las demás, como saben estoy ya en los último capítulos de Pecado así que tratare de escribir más a prisa.

Les contesto sus reviews:

Tania.- Ya se la comunicación es base de toda buena relación aunque siento que también confiar en la persona que tienes a tu lado da mucho mas a favor del otro, Shiloh por su parte no hace lo que debe ser, se comporta como una chica caprichosa…esperemos que entienda tarde o temprano te das cuenta de que la vida no está nada fácil…te mando un saludo y feliz fin de semana.

Sol.- Espero que no te me estreses con los capítulos siguientes linda, pero los celos que se convierten obsesivos no hacen que nada funcione bien…muchas gracias por los piropos te mando un saludo.

Loren Ríos.- Todos nos equivocamos es verdad y parece que ahora mismo los dos están al tope de los reproches y mas con una chica a la que no le ponen tantos limites, espero que te guste el capitulo, tks por el comentario…saludos.

Glenda.- OMG…los errores en ocasiones se pagan un poquito caros y más cuando las cosas comienzan con el pie izquierdo verdad, ojala que esto no termine del todo mal…gracias por seguirme en la historia y no me odies eh!, saludos linda.

Zafiro Azul cielo.- y exploto todo como espero q todo comience a ser resuelto lo que quedo atrás y ahora, las interrogantes quedaran resultas…?...tu tranquis ya veremos que se me ocurre…saludos.

Patty.- Jajaja…ese Albert se pasa verdad con sus celos…saludos.

Stormaw.- Candice ahora sí que ha salido mal parada en todo esto, aunque creo que el rubio también tiene parte de la culpa, ahora sí que todo empezó mal y esperemos que no acabe así…Shiloh pues siendo ella misma solo eso…tks por tu comentario linda.

Magy.- Espero que no me odies, el rubio debe de priorizar las cosas una relación es complicada por el simple hecho de tener a gente ya involucrada que decide unirse, si le agregas a ello una hija resentida pues no combina muy bien…gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo…un saludo.

Yuleniparedes.- Aquí está el nuevo, espero que la nueva etapa te envuelva también, te mando un abrazo linda.


	35. YO SOY CANDICE MURDOCK

**CAPITULO 35**

 **YO SOY CANDICE MURDOCK**

Candice miro la maleta y suspiro, las lágrimas le nublaban la razón pero ahora ella necesitaba estar fuerte para todo lo que se avecinaba.

Pensar y pensar no sirve de mucho cuando lo que tienes que hacer es hablar y aclarar, pero que debía de aclarar con semejantes problemas con el hombre que amaba.

Y no se arrepentía de amarlo, pero sí de ceder a todo con el…ahora comprendía que se merecía esto, había dañado a Tanya, así mismo daño a Archie y ahora justo a ella misma.

Se metió a dar una ducha para acomodar sus ideas, le dolía estaba claro pero no podría darse el lujo de perder más tiempo justo ahora que contaba con sus padres.

Dentro de todas las cosas buenas y hermosas que Albert le había dado era haber encontrado a su padre, no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle.

Salió y se comenzó a vestir, tomo el celular y solicito un taxi, miro el reloj y eran cerca de las 4 am…cuando se está triste el tiempo se pasa demasiado rápido.

* * *

Albert no había pegado el ojo pero después de las 3 am como que el sueño lo venció, Shiloh estaba dormida profundamente.

* * *

Candice tomo las cosas que ella misma había comprado…se quito el anillo de compromiso que siempre portaba con orgullo y le costó muchísimo quitárselo.

Ya una vez lo había hecho, que irónica en ocasiones es la vida, justo este compromiso ella lo espero con muchas ansias y ahora una vez más estaba dejándolo.

Pero que podría hacer cuando tenía una relación demasiado desgastada con un hombre al que lejos de importarle la dama que tiene al lado cedía al primer chantaje de su hija.

No culpaba a Shiloh, pero tenía que admitir que tenía algo de culpa en todo esto…suspiro hondo y se lo quito dejándolo en el buro…salió de la casa en medio de una niebla muy densa, el frio le calo los huesos pero ella no podría mirar atrás.

Estaba siendo demasiado dura consigo misma…por supuesto su corazón le decía quédate pide perdón…pero su lógica y su cerebro le decían basta ya de tanta mierda.

Se monto al taxi y partió a la central, sabía que Albert no correría detrás de ella ni mucho menos…eso solo pasaba en las telenovelas la vida real era simplemente más cruda.

* * *

Shiloh se levanto y noto que su padre estaba dormido…sus tripas rugían de hambre ya que la noche anterior no habían cenado después de semejante espectáculo…

Se levanto con cuidado y fue al baño…Albert abrió los ojos y sintió de pronto un terrible dolor de cabeza…se sentía de verdad mal…como si estuviera crudo…

No era por el alcohol si no la cruda moral de haber peleado con Candice y todo lo que había sucedido…era doloroso claro que si…esperaba que ella estuviera abajo para poder ahora si hablar como gente adulta.

Tal vez escuchar ambas partes para poder encajar toda la información…Shiloh le miro con tristeza, la verdad es que había sido terrible lo de una noche antes.

Tengo hambre…-dijo ella tratando de no hablar acerca del tema que tendrían que hablar.

Dime qué fue lo que paso en verdad para que Candice te golpeara.

No lo sé…-contesto ella siendo de verdad injusta con la rubia, pero lo único que deseaba es que ella comprendiera que era lo que se merecía.

Albert se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, el día estaba nublado como su corazón, escucho los pasos de Shiloh por el corredor.

La castaña llego a la cocina, la verdad es que seguiría con su actitud complicada con Candice y todo porque Brian se sentía enamorado de ella.

Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que todo estaba igual…todo como anoche, los tomates rebanados así como los dejo, la pasta ya fría en la mesa y la botella de vino ahí destapada.

Se sintió de pronto como mal, se asomo a la ventana y estaba ahí estacionada la camioneta, las llaves colgadas e incluso las gafas que siempre se ponía en su estante…

Subió las escaleras y se puso a tratar de escuchar detrás de la puerta pero no había nada de ruido…-Porque estas escuchando…?...-dijo Albert con su mala cara.

Es que no está el desayuno listo…-dijo Shiloh mientras el rubio suspiraba.

No solo se trata de ti…-sin más Albert abrió la puerta y su hija subió a su habitación, la culpa le remordía la conciencia, cerro con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido.

Pero de pronto la consecuencia de una mala discusión le pego en la cara…la habitación estaba justo como la última vez que la miro…

Las cremas de Candice estaban ahí en el tocador…encendió la luz y todo parecía en orden pero un brillo le llamo la atención…el anillo.

Sintió que las piernas de pronto no eran tan fuertes y se sentó en la cama del lado donde el dormía…y ahí en el buro estaba el anillo que el había comprado para Candice.

Todo fue como un golpe que le hizo sentir nauseas y ganas de vomitar…era como demasiado doloroso…ella se había marchado.

Se paró a prisa y abrió el closet…algunas prendas seguían colgadas comenzó a ver qué hacía falta y casi todo lo que estaba ahí eran cosas que el había comprado.

No estaba la maleta que ella tenía…camino hacia el tocador y abrió los cajones, la ropa interior no estaba y la cartera donde tenía las tarjetas de crédito que le había dado ahí seguían.

Candice lo había abandonado…esa experiencia había sido la más dolorosa que hasta ahora le había tocado vivir…la mujer que tanto amaba le tomo la palabra y se había marchado.

Se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho…pero también se trato de justificar, ahora que pasaría con el…con su hija…

* * *

Candice llego a Inverness con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos en cuanto se bajo del camión.

Era como al fin tener a alguien que pudiera darte el amor sin esperara nada de ti…tenía una familia y ella podría salir delante de esta situación.

Kendrick estaba triste y molesto con ese tipo, pero la decisión era de su hija…la verdad es que no podría hacer nada más que apoyarla, así que evito preguntarle qué había pasado.

Venga que te ves hermosa con ese gorro…-

Gracias papá, hace mucho frio verdad…-le contesto Candice sonriente.

Si…hace demasiado frio parece que el otoño está amenazando con regresar…-caminaron abrazados hasta el auto para poder ir a casa.

Elizabeth tenía un nudo en la garganta…escuchar a su hija con la voz lloroso le había roto el corazón, estaba pegada a la ventana para cuando llegara le abrazaría.

Miro que Kendrick bajo del auto y después la rubia…se armo de valor y abrió la puerta…en cuanto se miraron Candice corrió a sus brazos protectores y ella sintió que no podría perdonar a ese hombre.

Las lagrimas de su hija le mojaron el suéter que traía puesto y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla, le dolía en el alma tener que pasar una vez más por esto…

Era como regresar el tiempo cuando vivían con Brian Pickton…las veces que la regañaba sin sentido y ella terminaba consolándola.

Pero ahora ya no estaban solas, Kendrick las abrazo y le dijo a su hija que todo estaría bien…que todo estaría bien y mejor aun.

* * *

Stear entro a la oficina y miro a Albert con cierto recelo, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que este no llevaba corbata…incluso parecía que no había dormido nada.

Siempre llegaba muy arreglado a la oficina, su gran sonrisa y la actitud que hacía temblar a más de uno ahora era otra persona…-Buen día William tengo que ver algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes el día de ayer contigo.

Albert suspiro hondo…-Hoy no tengo cabeza para nada Stear, por favor encárgate de eso.

Perfecto, algo más que necesites…-

No…-sin más el castaño salió de ahí se dirigió con Kim quien estaba ahí como contrariada también.

Tú sabes que le pasa…-

No tengo idea, solo me dijo que no le pasara ninguna llamada a excepción de Candice…-contesto la rubia.

Vaya…pues a darle que tenemos mucho trabajo…-el castaño trato de resolver las cosas pero la verdad es que para eso se pintaba solo William.

Albert miraba una vez más las aviones y a la gente ir y venir…el seguía sumido ahí en su pena, era como si una parte de el se hubiera muerto.

Amaba a Candice con toda su alma y la verdad es que lo que tanto tiempo tuvo miedo había pasado…pero lo mas cómico si es que eso tuviera comicidad, es que todo había sido en gran parte su culpa.

Creer ciegamente en su hija, quien desde que había llegado no se había comportado de manera amable con ella…había cedido como cordero a lo que su hija decía.

Ahora estaba solo en Escocia sin Candice, sin su presencia, sin su apoyo, sin su amor…sin ella…solo completamente solo.

* * *

Shiloh estaba muy contrariada, mirar a su padre triste muy triste como nunca lo había visto…Candice se había marchado gracias a ella y ahora estaban solos.

Se sentía culpable en parte, pero trataba de justificarse con la agresión que había sufrido…Wendy le había escuchado y la verdad es que ella estaba enojada.

Sabes algo Shiloh…creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que dejemos de ser amigas…-La castaña no espero eso, por el contrario deseaba apoyo.

Pero como me dices eso…tú eres mi mejor amiga…-

Tú no sabes que es la amistad y yo no quiero tener a gente como tú en mi vida, suficiente con lidiar con Cindy como para ahora tenerte a ti…-sin más la pelirroja se paro y la dejo ahí sentada en el recreo sola.

Así sola como había llegado…sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro que seguía un poco hinchado…ahora comenzaba a entender que la vida no era fácil.

* * *

Candice se había quedado dormida en la habitación de huéspedes…-Me siento tan preocupada por mi hija Ken.

Lo sé…yo también estoy enojado y me dan ganas de ir a golpear a ese tipo…-

No sé que pudo pasar para que ella este así….tal vez rompieron su compromiso…-dijo Elizabeth mirando a su esposo con cara de angustia.

Venga no podemos especular nada…ella nos dirá las cosas cuando quiera…-contesto Kendrick.

Si…estaremos para ella aquí…-dijo Elizabeth muy segura.

Un par de días habían pasado desde que Candice se había marchado de la que era su casa, porque era su casa un regalo del rubio para ella.

* * *

Albert no hacía más que ser una maquina de mal humor y malas elecciones...Stear preocupado se había comunicado con su hermano Clark el cual decidió viajar a Escocia.

Stear estaba preocupado porque el trabajo parecía acumularse y las cosas que necesitaban soluciones de su parte estaban ahí estancadas.

Shiloh también vivía como una pequeña sombra mas en casa…la culpa la hacía sentirse mal y además de eso Wendy no le hablaba más.

Todo estaba de cabeza como le había dicho Stear al menor de los Andrew…-No sé qué le pasa a tu hermano…ahora la hace de chofer, llega tarde e incluso noto que perdió peso…

Clark sabía que pasaba pero no podía decir nada, si William no le había dicho nada a Stear seria por simple orgullo.

Podrías ayudarme en conseguirme a una persona de confianza para aseo y hacer la comida…-Stear lo miro con cara de what.

Si está bien, creo que la mujer que le ayuda a la abuela Martha podría cubrir ese espacio.- para fortuna de todos ahí estaba la señora Gris.

Perfecto, tiene el trabajo dale el domicilio de la casa de mi hermano y que se presente en cuanto pueda, por el sueldo le daremos lo que pida.

Stear asintió…-yo lo resuelvo, en la tarde esta allá.

Y también consígueme a un chofer por favor, necesito que este antes de las 8 de la mañana y recoja a Shiloh al salir del colegio.

Bien…-sin más Stear comenzó a hacer los encargos mientras Clark camino por el pasillo saludando a los empleados que ya conocía…le sonrió a Kim y se paro frente a la puerta de dirección general.

Escucho a William gritando y sin más colgó el teléfono que se podría pensar lo había partido en dos…toco la puerta y como un león enjaulado le habían dado el pase.

El rubio estaba de espaldas mirando los aviones, el cabello lo tenía un poco desprolijo y la oficina apestaba a cigarro…-Creo que no lo pasas del todo mal…-la voz de su hermano lo hizo girarse rápidamente…era como si de pronto la ayuda que tanto pidió llegaba.

Que haces acá…?...-le pregunto de primera manera con un poco de molestia según el, pero por dentro sentía un poco de alivio.

Nada…hay varios atrasos y errores que pueden costarte millones pero como yo soy tan buen samaritano viene a ver qué estaba pasando.

Te llamo Stear verdad…?...- Clark solo se rio de lado.

Qué es lo que está pasando…?...-le cuestiono el rubio mientras Albert de pronto se ponía de mal humor, ya que no le gustaba mucho que le cuestionaran su vida personal.

Tengo una mala racha es todo…-

Bien, pues si es confundir un millón a cien mil pues entonces creo que hay un problema y mas con George…- Albert suspiro hondo y cerró los ojos la verdad hacerse el duro ahora mismo no le quedaba.

Mira, si tú quieres llevar el negocio a la quiebra o pasar por alto muchas cosas, no creo que habría porque culparte…-William miraba a su hermano y se preguntaba hacia cuanto tiempo atrás había madurado…

Lo que no se vale es que pongas en riesgo la economía de cientos de familias que dependen de su trabajo y que cada día allá afuera se parten en dos para que esta empresa funcione.- y era cierto muchas familias escocesas dependían de el, era como el líder de un enorme clan.

Siento que tengo frente a mí a Sir William Andrew…-ambos rieron porque su padre a pesar de ser un tipo demasiado perfeccionista, inflexible, duro…había sido un excelente jefe y la prioridad para el como empresario siempre fue el bienestar de la gente.

Lo sé…venga dime que te aflige y tal vez…-

Candice me abandono…-dijo sin más, la verdad es que la cara de Clark no fue del todo como sorpresa más bien fue de recriminación.

Ya me lo imaginaba, solo una rubia podía crear tanto caos a gran William Albert Andrew…-

Y como tu sabias…?...- le cuestiono Albert.

Que paso para que ella se marchara…?... acaso que fue que descubrió que tú la mandaste a investigar…?...- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

Discutimos por eso, cuando estaba por hablar con ella al regresar a casa me toco ver como golpeo a mi hija y yo la corrí…-

Clark se quedo ahora si sorprendido, puesto que sabía que Candice no era una persona agresiva…- Ok, tú la corriste porque seguramente abofeteo a la buena Shiloh.

Que quieres decir…?...-

Vamos Wil…sabes que Shiloh desde que llego no tragaba a Candice algo sucedió entre ellas que tu mujer tuvo una reacción con esa…

No se…

En verdad no te comprendo, te enamoraste de una chica muchos años menor, te divorcias por ella y al primer problema la mandas al demonio…a que juegas hermano…?...

Es que no tuve tiempo de siquiera pensar en nada…todo fue como demasiado rápido y yo creí que…-

Que ella estaría ahí sumisa para pedirle perdón a una chiquilla caprichosa…por dios William trata de pensar un poco como adulto…- el rubio sabía que su hermano tenía toda la razón…-el orgullo que posees ahora mañana puede destruirte la vida.

Me sentí molesto por tanta mentira, el hombre con el que se fue a Thurso era Terrence Gibson el hermano de su ex prometido.

Y paso algo entre ellos…?...- pregunto Clark el sinceramente no lo creía de la rubia.

Ella negó todo…-

Entonces, tal vez solo fue casualidad y Candice en un arrebato se marcho a surfear…Will aunque te duela ella tenía una relación con Archivald, incluso la termino para estar contigo…

Lo sé pero me llena de rabia solo pensar que ella estuviera buscando información de el…-

Tan inseguro te sientes a la sombra de ese hombre…la verdad es que si Candice regresa con el…yo no la culparía…-afirmo Clark cosa que no le parecía al rubio.

Qué demonios dices…-

Es que estas mal, ellos aunque te duela compartieron muchos años juntos hay amistades entre ambos, como tú con Tanya…dos hijos que ella acepto sin decir no a nada.

Es que no comprendes mi situación y yo…- Albert estaba cerrado solo en lo que el sentía, no pensaba tan claramente acerca de Candice.

Lo que paso ya está hecho, no escuchaste la versión de ella y le diste todo el crédito a una adolescente celosa, espero que no sea tan tarde porque estoy casi seguro que ella no volverá contigo…-

Albert tenía muchas emociones en su pecho y cabeza…le dolía la ausencia de Candice, pero estaba enojado con ella, triste, dolido, melancólico…mal en resumen.

No digas eso…-atino en contestar Albert después de unos minutos en silencio.

William, pregúntale a Shiloh que paso porque allá donde pierdas más tiempo perderás a Candice…- Albert escuchaba a su hermano atento…-ella es una gran chica que no dudo habrá muchos tipos interesados en darle su amor, sin tantos problemas, solteros y sin hijos que la amen como merece.

Kendrick estaba en medio del lago casual pescando con su hija Candice quien desde que llego se la pasaba entre medio vivir y llorar.

La verdad es que era una situación por mas estresante, porque la alegría en vida se llamaba Candice y ahora no estaba más esa chica hermosa…solo estaba la sombra de una mujer maravillosa sumida en su tristeza.

Tenían ya cerca de una hora y solo habían picado dos pequeños peces…la verdad es que no se habían dicho nada y era sano que ella estuviera en contacto con la naturaleza y la paz que trasmitía el lago.

Yo me separe de Albert porque el me corrió, abofetee a su hija porque me llamo puta…el era un hombre casado cuando le conocí…me enamore…no pensé en mas…-

Kendrick trago en seco, al fin lo había dicho y era como un respiro para el y seguramente para Elizabeth quien vivía con el alma en un hilo.

Candice miro a su padre con esos preciosos ojos verdes y ellos exclamaban ayuda…-Sabes cuando yo regrese de Canadá no deseaba vivir, estuve muy enfermo pesque neumonía y estaba listo para irme al cajón…pero mis padres estaban ahí a mi lado…y eso fue suficiente para darme el valor de seguir adelante…

Candice comprendía lo que le decía…- Se que tu madre, tu y yo hemos sufrido demasiado, ahora que estamos juntos lo que debemos hacer es sentirnos bendecidos de ser una familia, esa familia que a pesar de la distancia siempre estuvo en contacto…

Era raro que su padre dijera eso porque ni el sabia de su existencia ni ellas que estaba el vivo…-suena raro pero a pesar de las circunstancias tu madre me siguió llamando y amando, yo a ella y ahora al fin estamos juntos.

Tu mereces muchas cosas buenas, porque eres una gran mujer, eres hermosa, valiente, independiente, inteligente, amorosa, alegre, vales mucho más que una relación a medias Candice…

La rubia comenzó a llorar, no era fácil asimilar una verdad tan dolorosa como la que escuchaba…-Antes de que tu estuvieras con ese hombre eras Candice Murdock, quien le dio el privilegio de tu compañía, de tu amor y de tu entrega…bien no funciono…tienes que seguir adelante hija el mundo no se detiene cuando la gente muere, al contrario nacen miles, mueren cientos y el día acaba, el sol sale y sigue el ciclo.

Es que me duele mucho papá…-dijo ella con la voz quebrada del llanto.

Se lo que duele mi amor y no deseo esto para ti…tú tienes tu vida en tus manos, tú decides si quieres vivir o morir…nosotros te apoyamos, seguramente habrá muchas personas ahí para ti que a pesar de no llevar tu sangre te quieren y te desean lo mejor…porque eres una gran persona.

Gracias papá…-la rubia se abrazo a su padre mientras el bote se mecía y los aventaba al agua…las carcajadas pudieron escucharse casi hasta la orilla…

Candice entro a la casa de la abuela tiritando de frio al igual que Kendrick…-madre de dios que paso aquí…-dijo Cornelia mientras caminaba a prisa por unas toallas.

Se cayeron del bote…-dijo sonriente el abuelo mientras los tres comenzaban a reír de buena gana.

Era magnifico mirar a Candice después de varios días llorar…reír libremente como antes…-esa es mi chica…-afirmo Kendrick.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba preparando el postre favorito de Candice, ya no sabía qué hacer para poder levantarle el ánimo, se sorprendió cuando la miro entrar a la cocina del hostal abrazada de su padre riendo…

Dios…esto es un milagro…-dijo la castaña mientras caminaba hacia ella y la abrazaba…-al fin regresa mi niña hermosa.

Lo siento mamá, creo que estaba muy en mi papel de víctima pero ahora ya paso lo malo.

Estas bien…estás segura…?...- Candice miraba a su madre a los ojos.

Claro que estaré mejor, termine con William por circunstancias que no eran favorables para ninguno, el era casado cuando lo conocí tu sabias eso ya, pero cuando llego su hija a vivir con nosotros las cosas no se dieron…ella me ofendió y la abofetee, Albert pues como padre la defendió y me dijo que me marchara.

Sabes algo hija, nosotros no te detendremos…tu eres una gran mujer y eres madura, ahora tienes una hermosa familia a tu lado para salir adelante…te amo…

También los amo mamá…yo seré Candice Murdock…al fin…saldré adelante y nadie me detendrá…-dijo la rubia segura, ya el drama había pasado y no tenía tiempo para seguir mal…

Así que nuestra rubia aplico esa frase de María Félix…a un hombre hay que llorarle tres días…y al cuarto, te pones tacones y ropa nueva…bien por ella…

* * *

Sean las circunstancias que sean, la gente pierde mucho mas por el orgullo que por simplemente ceder y aceptar los propios errores, a mi esposo le paso esto y casi que nos divorciamos, la razón en ocasiones llega a tiempo pero en otras no…

Esperemos que al orgulloso Albert no se le duerma porque la rubia esta hermosa y lista para que la amen…bueno no se aun que vaya a pasar en si tengo un lapsus de flojera mental pero en fin ya veremos.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme en Facebook las quiero mil y les contesto los reviews:

Zafiro Azul Cielo.- Tienes toda la razón, en ocasiones cuando los padres tiene trabajos absorbentes ahí las anclas son las madres esto le paso al rubio y a Shiloh que ya extraña a su madre…yo creo que cuando estas situaciones pasan en tu vida no hay nada mejor que tener a tu familia a un lado para que te alienten a seguir adelante, esperemos que al rubio no se le duerma porque ahí andan dos que tres tras esos huesitos…un abrazo linda.

Tania Lizbeth.- hasta tengo ganas de abrazarte…esperemos que Albert agarre el rollo y busque la verdad, cuando uno se enoja es muy irracional con los demás…ahora mas siendo un hombre tan apasionado pues imagínate lo pasara un poquillo mal el rubio…bueno a un no se…tks por comentar saludos…

Sol.- Me haces reír, pero es cierto lo que dices hay que mediar si lo que se tiene vale la pena y Albert la verdad actuó con las tripas en vez de usar la razón…espero que esta distancia no sea eterna…bueno no lo sé…te mando un abrazo y tks por seguirme en la historia.

Patty a.- Así es nadie merece ser humillado ni mangoneado al antojo, Albert tendría que haber mediado la situación pero también actuó de manera impulsiva…ya veremos que resulta…saludos…

Guest.- Listo, la verdad es que quisiera publicar uno diario pero no puedo con mi trabajo que me absorbe mucho tiempo…espero este te guste…saludos.

Loren Rios.-ya se no siempre vivimos en miel, esperemos que Albert ceda un poco y más que nada admita sus errores para poder ver si en verdad vale la pena todos los sacrificios que hicieron para estar juntos y que no sea tarde…un abrazo linda.

Yusmariz.- Si… actuar por impulso en ocasiones tiene sus consecuencias y esperemos que esto no le pase a nuestro rubio…ojala que se siente a pensar que es lo que quiere de su vida y que no sea tarde…saludos…

Stormaw.- Exacto hay ocasiones a mi me ha pasado, no valoran a la mujer que tiene y no importa cuando uno se da cuenta del gran valor que es como persona…Creo que la hija del rubio es un caos de hormonas a la que le faltan reglas claras…muy claras para ser verdad, espero sigas con la historia y te mando un abrazo.

Gisel.- Si parece como que se le olvido un poco quien le ayudo a conseguir su felicidad, ese Albert merece unos jalones de oreja ya veremos cómo entiende si por las buenas o las malas, tks por comentar linda.

Glenda.- Imagínate, ella cedió por la insistencia y ante semejante bombón aunque sinceramente en estos animes todos están re guapetones verdad…haber que pasa en los próximos capítulos de cierre…gracias por seguirme en esta historia…saludos.

Jenny.- ya somos dos…le daríamos una pamba para que se le quite lo menso y celoso, después de tanto que han pasado juntos la chiquilla resentida viene a arruinar todo tan fácilmente…no pues así no…esperemos que se anime el a pedir perdón…un abrazo linda…

Magy.- hay que linda eres, la verdad es que trato de responder a todas…y que Albert primero me pongo como referi miro la situación y discuto ambas partes…en base a eso hago mis conclusiones no antes si no después, pero el es apasionado y eso lo hace cegarse…esperemos que ceda poquito para que hable de frente con Candice…dios quiera…saludos linda…

Yuleniparedes.- es que lo que mal empieza mal acaba, ya veremos qué es lo que decide Candice…aunque lo más sano sea hablar de frente total ya si se perdió pues ni aunque aprietes…eso si se vale luchar con uñas y dientes…tks por comentar…

MoniArdley.- Muchas gracias por tu comentario linda, la verdad es que estoy así como tu…estoy en la casa lavando los trastes y pensando cómo le hará Albert y como le hará Candice…pero cuando me sale todo de la cabeza es diferente…te mando un abrazo y tks por comentar


	36. BIENVENIDA, WELCOME

**CAPITULO 36**

 **BIENVENIDA WELCOME...**

Clarck llego a casa de su hermano y todo lo que había ahí sin duda le recordaba a la rubia, la alberca, la cocina, la sala…era como de pronto respirar nostalgia.

Miro a Shiloh quien estaba de espaldas seguramente cenando y noto a una mujer cabellos oscuros preparando la cena…era joven de no máximo 35 años y para colmo era bonita.

Buenas noches…-dijo Clark haciendo que ambas mujercitas se giraran a mirarlo.

Buenas noches señor…-contesto la mujer sin expresión alguna mientras Shiloh corría a abrazar a su tío.

Tío…-dijo la castaña emocionada.

Como estas…?...-

Bien…Larissa me preparo de cenar, está muy rico…-dijo Shiloh siendo un poco barbera con la nueva chica del servicio quien no decía ni pio.

Perfecto…-contesto el secamente.

Señor desea que le sirva algo antes de marcharme…-le cuestiono Larissa.

No gracias…-en ese momento entro Albert quien la verdad tenia días mal, ahora mirar a alguien nuevo invadiendo la cocina de su mujer como que de pronto no le había parecido.

Buenas noches…y tu eres…?...-

Soy Larissa sobrina de Matilde…el señor Stear me envio para el aseo de la casa…-respondio la mujer mirando con atención a ese hombre que la verdad era demasiado atractivo.

Y como es que Stear se…

Yo le pedí a Stear que me apoyara en eso, además Shiloh tendrá un chofer que se encargara de mandarla a la colegio y recogerla…-afirmo Clark mientras miraba el celular.

Bueno…pues bienvenida…-afirmo el rubio si prestarle atención a nada más.

Quiere algo para cenar…?...-pregunto Larissa.

No gracias…-sin más Albert siguió de largo a las escaleras para subir a su habitación, Clark por su parte se quedo sentado en la sala.

Shiloh se sentó a seguir cenando, la casa de pronto se sentía como algo pesada, la ausencia de Candice era mucha e incluso Shiloh admitía que la cena que le había hecho esa chica no era muy buena pero pues tenía que adaptarse ahora a otra sazón.

Me retiro…con su permiso…-dijo Larissa quien tomo su bolso y se marcho.

Shiloh estaba tomando un vaso de leche cuando sintió que su tío se puso frente a ella mirándola directamente algo que por supuesto la hizo delatarse de inmediato por la incomodidad que esto le suponía.

Que pasa tío…?...-

No lo sé…dime tu qué es lo que pasa…-

Nada…-contesto ella fingiendo estar segura.

Ha visto a mi mamá…-

Hace una semana la vi con Jacob en el centro comercial, también iba Scott con ellos…estaban comprando cosas para la llegada de tu hermanito…-Shiloh de pronto se tenso porque es situación le había hecho sentir mal.

Que bien…no va a cenar…?...-

No…creo que eso no se me apetece mucho, la verdad es que me gustaría mas que la cena la hubiese preparado Candice…-la castañita solo trago en seco cuando escucho ese nombre…

Albert estaba por bajar las escaleras…pero se detuvo cuando escucho ese bello nombre…

Bueno pues yo mañana tengo que ir a la escuela…-

Porque no me cuentas que es lo que paso entre ella y tu…?...-Shiloh pronto puso cara de enojada.

No paso nada…ella me golpeo y…

Esa versión ya me la sé, pero creo que es válido saber la otra…que le dijiste a Candy…?...-Shiloh estaba muy nerviosa.

No le dije nada…- afirmo.

No te creo, te conozco desde que estabas en la panza de tu mamá y se cuando mientes Shiloh…creo que debes mínimo una explicación de lo que paso, porque Candice se porto bien contigo…-la castaña la miraba con recelo porque era verdad.

Es que ella…-

Ella que…?...-Albert estaba atento esperando la confesión de su hija.

Bien, pues nunca me cayó bien y después todas cuando la conocieron me decían que estaba muy bonita y que cuando crecieran se pintarían el cabello rubio.

Estabas celosa, pero no me has respondido…-y era cierto estaba de pronto yéndose por la tangente.

Es que el chico que me gusta se enamoro de ella…-Albert recordó de pronto al adolescente que salió de su casa en una bicicleta.

Y tu…?...-

Yo me enoje y le reclame, pero ella se rio y me dio mucho coraje y recordé que ella hizo que mis papas se divorciaran…pero después yo le grite…

Que le gritaste…?...-Albert cerró los ojos…era como si en un suspiro su alma se hubiera marchado para no regresar.

Le dije que era una puta y ella me golpeo…-Shiloh se sintió de pronto aliviada de esa gran carga que traía.

Pero porque no le dijiste a tu padre la verdad Shiloh, tu sabes lo que acabas de hacer…

Es que no pensé que ellos se enojaran así…-dijo con un poco de mentira.

Tu sabias que eso pasaría y me da horror pensar que lo hiciste a propósito…no quisiera saber que la buena niña desapareció de este cuerpo…tu madre estoy seguro estaría molesta contigo.

Es que tío, yo nunca quise que mis papas se divorciaran…luego paso todo y mi mama siempre estaba enojada y triste…

Hija debes de entender una cosa, los adultos nos equivocamos y tenemos errores, la vida es real y dura…-Shiloh ya se sabía todo ese sermón…-Pero tú a pesar de todo debes de conservar los valores que tus padres te inculcaron.

Es que es difícil tío…-afirmo Shiloh.

Es difícil, pero imagínate que sintió Candice al pegarte y ver como tu padre la corrió y saber ahora que es porque le gusto a un chico de tu edad que no sabe lo que quiere.

Es que a mí me gusta mucho Brian y ahora…-

Pues si está bien que te guste, pero ponte a pensar si tu le gustaras el no se habría interesado en nadie más…- afirmo Clark.

Tal vez…-contesto Shiloh…Albert se tuvo que sentar en la escalera, la verdad es que de pronto escuchar lo que en verdad había sucedido claro que era difícil.

Se sentía mal, a final de cuentas el había decidido dejar todo por amar a una mujer que hizo lo mismo, le acepto aun a pesar de que todo mundo la llamaría de mil maneras y ahora.

Le dolía el daño que había ocasionado a Tanya, a sus hijos y al final a Candice…pero en verdad le dolía mucho mas el amor que le tenía a ella y la desconfianza que tuvo en su palabra…había sido el más grande idiota de la historia…el más estúpido de todos…

Se paro y camino hacia la habitación…cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, generalmente era un tipo seguro de sí mismo, nunca antes había pasado por esta situación, era lógico pues la única mujer de su vida había sido Tanya estaba verde en cuestiones de amor.

Verde como las hojas y más verdes como esos ojos que se le habían metido en corazón muy profundamente…había actuado de pronto como su hija Shiloh.

Recordó esa mirada de suplica de Candice y deseo con toda su alma de pronto regresar el tiempo…abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Shiloh entro a su habitación, había hecho cosas malas y mas en que había perdido a su mejor y única amiga de toda Escocia…se arrojo a la cama a llorar.

* * *

Clark estaba acostado ya, la verdad es que se sentía fatal por las estupideces de su hermano, pero intervenir de manera descarada no le ayudaría…que podría hacer.

Albert se arrojo a la piscina…el agua le tenía que hacer comprender que podría hacer para convencerse a sí mismo de conquistar a la rubia.

Estuvo nadando y rato y sin más paro…ahí estaba su hermano mirándolo…-Te ves patético.

No estoy de humor…-contesto el.

Bueno, que harás entonces respecto a Candice…-dijo Clark mientras el rubio se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás.

No lo sé…-

No te entiendo, si dejaste todo por ella ahora que se marcho no haces nada más que solo nadar…-

No es tan fácil como solo acercarme a pedir perdón…-contesto el rubio y era verdad…-se como es Candice y lo que le hice no es algo que ella perdone tan fácil.

Pues ahora sí que tú eres quien la conoce…-lo cierto es que Albert no la tenía fácil, estaba arrepentido y la amaba que era lo más doloroso de su ausencia.

Necesitas un plan entonces hermano…- el rubio suspiro hondo claro que no habría un plan cuando Candice tomaba una decisión.

* * *

La rubia estaba terminando de adornar los cupcakes, ese día se había despertado de excelente humor…le dolía mucho que Albert y ella terminaran mal, pero la vida no se detenía.

Están hermosos hija…-menciono Elizabeth mientras ella seguía cortando la gelatina, pues tenían una entrega especial para un cumpleaños, la rubia entro al almacen por unos colorantes.

De pronto la presencia de cierta incomoda mujer…-Así que sigues aquí…- Elizabeth al escuchar esa voz sintió que las tripas se le retorcían.

Hola Lucy, espero que estés bien…en que puedo ayudarte…-dijo la castaña tratando de no darle importancia.

Pues en regresarme a mi hombre…-Candice estaba guardando la compostura, escuchaba detrás de la puerta lo que decía esa ridícula.

Dirás mi esposo, mi hombre…-contesto Elizabeth.

No entiendo que haces acá, este es mi lugar no el tuyo…no comprendo que le has dado a Kendrick que está ciego.-

No quiero ser grosera contigo, pero no tengo tiempo para escucharte tengo muchas cosas por hacer…así que te pediré que te marches…- con el afán de molestar como siempre Lucy se acerco a la barra y arrojo al piso un montón de cupcakes decorados…

Candice miro como su madre caminaba a prisa y de pronto escucho gritos…-no sé quién te crees…me tienes harta de diario con lo mismo…es mi esposo, es mi amor, es mi hombre…listo…

En un arranque de coraje debido al tiradero de cupcakes su madre saco de las greñas a esa mujer que alguna vez conoció…-suéltame…suéltame…

Nani salió a mirar que pasaba con tantos gritos y abrió los ojos muy grandes…-A mi ninguna mujerzuela barata va a venir a mi lugar de trabajo a dañarme…

Suéltame…-Elizabeth la tenia pescada de las greñas y la zangoloteaba fuertemente…Cornelia llego junto con el abuelo Vladimir que comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

No te suelto…y te digo una cosa…no quiero verte nunca más por este lugar, no deseo que sigas diciéndole a medio pueblo que Kendrick es tu hombre…porque yo soy su esposa.

El rubio había salido a prisa del despacho y todo lo que estaba escuchando le hacía sentirse muy adorado de pronto, su mujer lo estaba defendiendo.

Candice estaba asombrada, su madre por lo regular era una mujer muy tranquila y en un momento de su vida, creyó que nunca reaccionaria así.

Todos miraban la escena, Nani estaba sonriente mientras Kendrick las separaba…-Por dio Lucy que haces aquí.

Ella me agredió todos miraron…-grito la pelirroja mientras Kendrick trataba de controlar a su esposa, estaba temblando de cólera.

Marchate de aquí…-le dijo Elizabeth una vez mas…-Si no te arrastrare por toda la calle.

Esa es mi nuera…-grito Vladimir mientras Cornelia y Nani comenzaban a reír, de pronto todos se contagiaron y rieron a carcajadas…

Lucy no tuvo otra más que irse…ahora estaba amenazada de ser humillada…- Mama que te paso.

Es que ella tiro los cupcakes que hiciste y yo perdí la cabeza hija…-Kendrick se sentía orgulloso de su mujer.

Pues me da alegría que la corrieras mamá…-los tres se abrazaron siempre había mejores tiempos.

* * *

Candice miraba algunas vacantes en la web…sabia que debía de tomar las maletas y partir a donde empezó todo…

Hola…-dijo sonriente Fany mientras ella le sonreía.

Hola…-

Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros…?...- le pregunto su hermana.

Pues yo creo que…mmm…no se aun…- le contesto la rubia mirando a su hermana menor, se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba creciendo muy rápido y pareciéndose mucho mas a su madre.

Te marcharas a florida…?...-

Aun no decido si ir a Florida o Alemania…-contesto Candice sonriente.

Es difícil superar cuando te rompen el corazón…?...- la rubia suspiro hondo su hermana era muy curiosa y ella no podría negarle la respuesta.

La verdad es que si duele mucho, pero perder el tiempo llorando no sirve de nada…tienes que seguir adelante…-contesto ella segura.

Y si Albert te pidiera perdón…?...-la rubia no sabía que contestarle en ese momento, eran como muchas situaciones difíciles e inexactas.

En la vida hay momentos que uno como mujer debe de aceptar que comete errores…mirar hacia adelante y en verdad tratar de comprender si funciona o no…-

A mí me gusta el para ti…pero también me gusta Archie es muy guapo y siempre me hacia reír cuando hablábamos…-confeso Fanny.

Que hacen mi hijas…?...-dijo Kendrick mientras ambas sonreían y es que a pesar de que Sthepanie y Sullivan no eran sus hijos, el los trataba como tal y ellos le querían mucho.

Conversando…-dijo Fanny…-me voy a acostar porque mañana tengo que ir a la escuela…buenas noches…-la castaña salió de la habitación de Candy.

Y bien hija que haz decidido…?...-

Pues quiero trabajar…-

Entonces ahora si trabajaras en tu sueño…- contesto Ken sonriente, deseaba ver a su hija realizarse como profesionista y como mujer.

Si papá…- dijo ella sonriente mientras a su padre le daba mucho gusto porque al fin seria dueña de su propio destino.

* * *

Albert estaba mirando el reloj…era como si de pronto deseara que el tiempo volara…-Que te pasa estas como distraído…

Nada…- dijo secamente el rubio quien estaba entre acomodar los desastres que había hecho y lidiar con la tristeza de la ausencia de Candice.

Seguramente tiene que ver con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pecas coquetas y cabellos rubios…-afirmo Clark haciendo que su hermano se sintiera inquieto.

Trato de mantenerme concentrado…-dijo Albert.

Creo que te desbalanceaste demasiado, casi llevas a la empresa a la quiebra…-reclamo Clark.

No seas tan exagerado solo tuve un par de errores.

Si que hubieran costado, si no es por la acertividad del equipo de trabajo que tienes, como por ejemplo Stear y George que desde Australia maneja todo…-

Lo sé…creo que le debo una disculpa por todos los inconvenientes.-afirmo Albert y es que la verdad era el único que se había preocupado por el.

Venga pues…entonces comencemos con las firmas…-dijo Clark mientras Albert se concentraba nuevamente.

* * *

Quisiera hablar contigo…-dijo Shiloh buscando a Wendy quien aun estaba muy molesta con ella.

De que quieres que hablemos…-

Mira quisiera disculparme por lo que dije que te hizo sentir mal…-la pelirroja tenia corazón de pollo, pero las injusticias le molestaban.

No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte…yo no importo creo que es con Candy con quien tienes que hacerlo…-dijo Wendy siendo acertiva.

Pero no puedo…ella se marcho…-

Se marcho por tu culpa Shiloh…sabes tienes que madurar, no puedes culpar a todos de tus errores…quiero a mi hermano Brian crecimos juntos y todo eso, pero no es un chico tan interesante por el momento.

Shiloh estaba callada escuchando lo que ella le decía acerca del chico que le gustaba…-Lo sé…

No lo sabes porque no lo conoces, además apenas termino con Cindy, ahora quiere con Claudette de un grado más alto…es tonto a su edad…

Es que yo solo me equivoque…-

Pues sí, pero no es justo que lastimes a la gente Shiloh…lo siento pero prefiero mantenerme por el momento al margen…-sin más la pelirroja camino hacia donde estaban las demás chicas…Shiloh se había dado cuenta que no tendría amigas sin ser sincera.

* * *

Yo pienso que lo mejor es que inicies tu propio negocio hija…-dijo el abuelo Vladimir mientras Candice escuchaba atenta…-tienes que arriesgarte, cuando mi padre abrió el hostal nadie le daba más de unos meses, fue duro al principio pero ahora mira ya son tres generaciones.

En eso tienes verdad abuelo, pero quisiera primero conocer más acerca del mercado, necesidades del cliente, conocer los lugares para poder ofrecer las mejores opciones.

Creo que mi nieta nació para recorrer el mundo entero…-dijo feliz Cornelia quien siempre deseo viajar.

La cultura que tendrá esta niña conquistara al mundo…-afirmo sonriente Cornelia.

Sí, mi hija llevara el apellido Murdock muy lejos…-contesto Kendrick orgulloso de su hija.

Siento que exageran un poco, pero ya verán que hare cosas demasiado buenas…-dijo sonriente Candice ahora mismo estaba enfocada en cumplir ciertos objetivos.

Le dolía el alma de solo recordar como las cosas habían terminado con Albert, pero la verdad es que vivir ahí en esa casa deprimida, sin hacer más que la comida y atender a la hija de el…no estaba más en sus planes.

Se sentía frustrada, era joven, quería cosechar sus propios triunfos y fracasos…vivir la vida de una manera mas consiente y desarrollarse como una mujer profesionista.

Estaba pre destinada a hacer mil cosas y en ellas tal vez no había espacio para Shiloh ni para Albert…

* * *

Es todo…-dijo el rubio un poco estresado.

Es todo hermano, es hora de irnos a casa…-dijo Clark mientras comenzaba a estirar los brazos.

Bueno, pide un taxi…creo que iré a Inverness…-sin más su hermano desapareció por el pasillo, era un tonto había esperado demasiado tiempo para pedir perdón solo esperaba que no terminara por hacer el ridículo.

* * *

Albert esperaba con ansias poder aclarar todos los malos entendidos con Candice, por lo que le pedía a dios que le diera las palabras adecuadas…

Llego cerca de las 9 de la noche a inverness donde sabia estaba candice pues había sido muy fácil averiguar su paradero…estaciono el auto afuera de la casa donde vivía Elizabeth y bajo…

Todo estaba iluminado y la verdad es que su corazón corria acelaradamente…estaba nervioso pero suspiro hondo y se armo de valor…bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta donde timbro…

Los minutos que tardaron en abrirle se le hicieron eternos…apareció Kendrick quien le miro con sorpresa…-Buenas noches Kendrick.

Buenas noches William…- el rubio nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida.

Yo se que te tuve un problema con su hija, pero quisiera poder hablar con ella…-dijo Albert mientras notaba la presencia de Elizabeth quien le miro con pena.

Hola William…-saludo la madre de la rubia.

Señora…-contesto el respetuosamente.

Mira William, se lo que paso entre ustedes pero no es un problema que me incluya, nosotros como padres de Candice lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla en sus decisiones.

Sé que ella está enojada conmigo y tiene mucha razón, tal vez ejercí mucha presión…-

Lo siento William pero Candice no está aquí…ella se marcho a Florida…-dijo Elizabeth mientras notaba como la angustia de pronto se apoderaba del rubio quien sintió un balde de agua fría encima de el.

Candice se había marchado a Florida…a florida donde ella había sido la autentica mujer y la más feliz de todas…se sintió de pronto perdido.

* * *

La rubia tomo la maleta y salió del aeropuerto, era una maravilla esto de que aun eran casi las 5 de la tarde lo que significaba que podría tomar una tabla y poder surfear…

Bienvenida a casa Candice…bienvenida…-se dijo asi misma…ahora empezaba donde inicio alguna vez ahora si estaba lista y decidida a cumplir sus sueños…el pasado había quedado atrás.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas chicas, como ven todo esto…?...ese Albert perdió demasiado tiempo y mira que nuestra Candice esta rehaciendo su vida.

Es complicado tener una relación con alguien ya con compromisos previos, hijos y más cuando no puede haber una relación cordial…

Y cuando aseguro que son los últimos capítulos me cuesta más decidir por terminarla…tal vez replantearme un pecado 3 o redención…no lo sé…que opinan ustedes…es un antes y un después de Candice…

Muchas gracias por seguir en la historia, como saben pues el lunes empiezo en un nuevo trabajo, ruego a dios que tenga internet para poder subir los capítulos que siguen chicas…espero su opinión y estoy adaptando la historia de Sailor Moon que escribí algún tiempo atrás llamada apasionada, obviamente ahora haré cambios y modificare muchas cosas espero que les guste.

Les contesto sus reviews y les mando un gran abrazo:

Stormaw.- Ya se, esta complicado construir en un fango, vamos viendo como se dan las cosas pero por lo menos Candice está segura de que quiere cumplir sus sueños, sus metas y ahora sí que construir su propia vida…se que el amor nos vuelve ciegos pero nada justifica el hecho de que uno mismo pierda el sentido de su propia vida, nadie merece tanto…por una simple razón…si no somos felices nosotros mismos nunca podremos hacer feliz a nadie más, ella está decidida y todo saldrá para bien…tks por siempre comentarme linda te mando un abrazo.

Moniardley.- Espero que te guste el capitulo, yo siento que los demás vendrá mucho mejor…saludos.

Carito Andrew.- Creo que todos reaccionaron mal ante la situación que paso, primero Shiloh con sus celos absurdos sobre un jovencito que para empezar no sabe ni lo que quiere, segundo Candice se dejo envolver de una manera absurda en una discusión que por ende perdería ya que discutir con una adolescente en ocasiones no te lleva a nada y más cuando la relación es pésima…esto lo manipulo la hija del rubio y exploto como tendría que ser…tercera Albert se dejo llevar por la ira y el orgullo, por el simple hecho de darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo paso a paso a Candice, el abandono de la pareja suele darse muchas veces, cuando tomas por primer lugar tus necesidades y después de ello recuerdas a alguien que está a tu lado.

Creo que la distancia en ocasiones como estas amerita y es necesaria, no puedes hacer feliz a nadie cuando tú no lo eres y estas frustrado obteniendo responsabilidades que tal vez sobrepasan las expectativas…como dice mi madre un matrimonio no es solo cama…ya veremos qué pasa en la historia, un abrazo para ti también linda.

Glenda.- Jajaja…eso esta padre de los príncipes…espero no hacerte sufrir mucho, pero ahora sí que en ocasiones debemos de reflexionar cuando nos perdemos en el camino llamado vida…ahora estos dos tendrán que luchar por lo que quieren…tks por comentar y te mando un saludo…

Yuleniparedes.- Ya se…atrás ni para coger impulso linda…yo aquí pensando y pensado…saludos.

Patty a.- Ya no estés triste ahora ve las cosas desde el lado de Candice y será diferente…saludos.

Chicuelita.- Si, ese Clark me encanta me recuerda al primo Timothy quien estará en la siguiente historia que realice…pues en verdad que Albert abrió los ojos pero tal vez le cueste algo de trabajo…las mujeres valemos mucho muchísimo y las lecciones de vida sirven mas…saludos linda.

Sol.- no quiero que sufran, pero mi cabeza piensa y piensa y creo que los cambios serán para bien…además Ahora sí que nuestro rubio tiene que comprender y Candice tiene que cumplir sus sueños…veremos qué pasa y como se desarrolla todo esto…un abrazo fuerte linda…

Jenny.- Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo ahora sí que Albert está recibiendo un poco de su mala vibra…Shiloh pues ella igual y Candice lista para ser una gran mujer Murdock…saludos.

Zafiro azul cielo.- me encanta tu comentario muy acertada linda…nadie tenemos porque renunciar a nuestros sueños, cuando conoces a alguien y lo amas, sabes que cada uno tiene su espacio, sus metas y si compaginan pues es hermoso…los celos son validos pero los enfermizos no…esperemos que comprendan y que la distancia sirva para ambos…un mega abrazo para ti.

Yusmariz.- Gracias por las flores linda…ya sé es que llega el momento que todo cansa y en el caso de Shiloh la vida que está deseando vivir es alejada de la realidad, mientras que Albert está tratando de que todo gire a su alrededor siendo un tanto egoísta…las segundas veces en ocasiones si no existe buena comunicación entre todos no funciona…ahora como todas ustedes esperando a ver qué pasa…te mando un abrazo…

Guest.- Muchas gracias por echarme porras, es que en ocasiones deseo escribir lo que sale de mi cabeza y pues esta cañón, hacer mas historias seria genial…Por lo pronto este triangulito se acabo y ahora Candice está tratando de cumplir sus sueños…veamos que pasa…saludos.

Magy.- que linda, la verdad es que me da mucha alegría saber que ustedes me siguen en la historia, espero que el capitulo te guste mucho…estos tres necesitan descanso por lo menos un mes para cuadrar o simplemente seguir por otro lado, yo estoy aun piense y piense…un abrazo linda…


	37. AVISO DE MI AUSENCIA

Hola a todas y todos ustedes que me siguen en esta hermosa historia de Pecado 2, como saben me cambie de trabajo y como dicen en mi rancho me salio el tiro por la culata puesto que si antes tenia casi nulo espacio ahora simplemente no tengo tiempo ni de comer.

Casualmente entre a una empresa que pintaba para algo muy parecido a lo que yo venia trabajando pero resulto un total desmadre con la expresión literal y para colmo el pago es quincenal, en una parte estoy hasta arrepentida de haberme salido de mi otro trabajo, porque por lo menos podía utilizar la red de Facebook…ahora esa pagina esta bloqueada para todos…

Asi que sin tiempo para escribir un capitulo nuevo de la historia que traigo en mi cabeza rode que rode hoy es viernes y pues resulta que esta un poco mas tranquilo asi que les aviso porque no he subido el nuevo capitulo.

Ademas de que el trabajo es estresante a mas no poder y no he tenido tiempo siquiera de hoy desayunar siendo las 3:30 y estoy esperando para irme a comer…asi que cuando cambien de trabajo como lo hice yo asegúrense de que no las chamaquen como lo hicieron conmigo porque luego para llorar es tarde.

Creo que tendre que trabajar mañana y el domingo en escribir minimo los dos capítulos de esta semana que les debo y publicarlos, les quiero agradecer su apoyo y sus comentarios siempre me hacen reir.

Lei los últimos para darme animos ya que me di cuenta de la verdadera realidad de este trabajo…literal espero terminar quincena y ahí nos vemos…jajaja!

Me encanta escribir aunque no sea tan buena con ello como algunos me han dicho, pero los comentarios lindos son los que tomo de ustedes y lo sigo haciendo.

No crean que me olvidare de la historia porque ni duermo de solo pensar en lo que sigue para los rubios, sinceramente no considero por tiempos una parte 3…les quiero mil y espero el lunes les este subiendo el capitulo nuevo.

Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y que estén super bien, ya saben para todas un mega abrazo…


	38. LLORANDO TANTO

**CAPITULO 37**

 **LLORANDO TANTO.**

Candice estaba sentada sobre la tabla de surf suspirando, hacia algo de tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, era como una parte muy importante de su vida…era la independencia desde que ella había escapado de aquel infierno en Canadá.

 **Inicio de Flash back**

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el porche, la melancolía se le miraba en los ojos recordaba la sonrisa y el amor que Kendrick le había demostrado…si ella tuviera riqueza no dudaría en darla por regresar a la vida el rubio.

Los días habían sido algo complicados, Candice tenía un semestre en la universidad y eso de que estuviera tratando de marcharse a un intercambio a Norteamérica le tenía muy preocupada…

Lo bueno es que esa semana había pasado de manera tranquila, había sido el cumpleaños de Stephanie por lo que Brian se había comportado muy intransigente con todos, incluso le había permitido hacer una fiesta.

Candice había ayudado, pero termino no asistiendo por irse a la biblioteca lo cierto es que no la culpaba por hacerlo puesto que si se quedaba podría ser el centro de las miradas y los reproches de Brian.

En ocasiones no comprendía como es que a pesar de tanta indiferencia hacia ella, seguía al lado de ese hombre…el valor le hacía falta.

Miro llegar a la rubia quien se bajó de la bicicleta con cara de incertidumbre, su corazón se aceleró esperaba que Brian no la hubiera buscado para reprocharle algo...- Hola hija…te sucede algo mi amor…?

Candice abrió el pequeño cancel de la entrada, la verdad es que se sentía en paz cuando no estaba el agrio, como le solía llamar al esposo de su madre…- Si, pase a la oficina de correos por si había llegado alguna carta para mí…

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y sintió que su corazón de pronto se detenía…-que paso…?

No lo sé, llego una carta de la universidad de Florida y aun no la abro…-afirmo Candice mientras sacaba la carta de la mochila.

Y tú que harás…?...-la rubia la miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes…tan verdes como los de su padre.

Sabes cuál es mi respuesta mama…-contesto ella con tristeza, amaba a su madre y a sus hermanos, pero vivir con Brian era un martirio.

Desde siempre había sido tratada de manera diferente, desde pequeña Brian siempre le decía que era una huérfana, una arrimada, la hija de un don nadie, que la sangre impura corría por sus venas y demás despectivos que se le ocurrieran.

Claro siempre esos ataques de ofensas eran cuando su madre se ausentaba por algún par de minutos…lo cierto es que ese tipo de trato le había dañado de manera honda y permanente.

Su madre le llevaba con el psicólogo escolar y eso le había ayudado mucho para soportar esto…pero ahora tenía la edad donde podría hacer su vida, claro que le costaría hacerlo porque ella se había ganado una beca para poder estudiar.

Su madre vivía no tan cómodamente, los gastos los manejaba Brian, comida eso si no faltaba pero lo demás era solo para los hijos pequeños a ellos todo.

Elizabeth vendía postres, gelatinas, pasteles para poder comprarle las cosas básicas como ropa y calzado a su hija Candice, además de ello aun contaba con la pequeña pensión de su padre y la casona de su tía Agnès.

Claro que esa casa no podría ni venderla ni rentarla, necesitaba muchas reparaciones y no tenía el dinero para hacerlo…Candice siempre había sido una chica muy activa y movida, participaba en todas las actividades del colegio.

Así que por la iniciativa que siempre tuvo logro conseguir un empleo para repartir periódico en su bicicleta vieja, podaba el césped de los vecinos en verano, la hacía de niñera y cuando podía reparaba ropa.

Bueno, entonces abre la carta mi amor…-dijo Elizabeth con dolor, porque ella no había podido darle todo como madre y sin duda eso le hacía sentí pésima madre.

Llego la hora de la verdad…- dijo la rubia mientras abría el sobre, las dos estaban nerviosas…leyendo detenidamente…Candice sabía que por calificaciones no habría problema…suspiro hondo mientras Elizabeth trataba de interpretar su rostro.

Que paso entonces…?...te aceptaron…-?...

Mamá…me aceptaron en la universidad, me otorgaran la beca y puedo trasladarme al término de este semestre…

Dios santo…hija…- ambas se abrazaron, era como un mar de emociones la primera de ellas era el dolor de partir, pero la más importante de todas el inicio de una nueva vida.

Brian se estaciono y sintió rabia de ver recargada la vieja bicicleta en su cerca, se bajó furioso…-te he dicho miles de veces que esta maldita bicicleta no debe de estar aquí…

Sin más la aventó, pero sucedía algo ambas mujeres le miraron sin afán de interés incluso noto la sonrisa de su hijastra…-te burlas de mí.

Haz lo que quieras con la bicicleta…ya no me importa…

Estas segura de que quieres eso…?...- dijo el castaño molesto, no le gustaba que su autoridad pasara por alto.

Si quieres golpearla y sacar tu rabia…por mi está bien ya no la necesitare más…-dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Qué demonios se cree tu hija…?...-

Lo que se crea no es asunto tuyo siempre lo haz dicho…-contesto Elizabeth mirándolo con desinterés.

Tengo hambre….

La comida esta lista Brian…- le contesto Elizabeth mientras entraban a la casa, Candice vivía en el pórtico lo cierto es que Brian le dijo a Elizabeth que no deseaba ver a su hija en la casa rondando, así que ambas tomaron la decisión de que ella viviera en el pórtico.

Y así fue…Candice miro su habitación y sintió nostalgia amaba ese lugar donde había pasado muchos buenos años y donde ella y su madre eran felices…suspiro hondo extrañaría a su madre.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Candice sonrió, la verdad es que empezar en el lugar a donde había llegado le hacía de lo más feliz…estaba el atardecer ya cayendo y era hermoso.

Gracias dios por darme la oportunidad de estar aquí…- dijo ella mientras sonreía.

* * *

Albert había llegado a casa, estaba triste…tenía ya algún tiempo sentado en auto, la camioneta estaba ahí al lado estacionada como deseaba que ella bajara y le recibiera con esa hermosa sonrisa, le mirara con sus hermosos ojos verdes y le besara, adoraba eso de ella, su esencia pura y bien lo había echado a perder.

Alguien toco su puerta…-Buenas noches señor, pero creo que el valet parking ha cerrado…- dijo cómicamente Clark.

Hola…-dijo sin animo el rubio mirando el volante.

Parece que no tuviste buenas noticias, dime que mi cuñada favorita patio ese grande trasero…-comento Clark esperando una respuesta.

Candice se marchó a Florida…- dijo Albert mientras se levantaba del asiento y salía del auto, esa declaración de pronto le cayó de peso a su hermano quien se quedó atónito.

Florida significaba muchas cosas para Candice y muchas personas…una de esas con nombre y apellido.

Vaya…eso es como una pésima noticia…

Lo se…-dijo sin animo Albert mientras de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules de cielo.

Clark se sintió mal, una cosa es que Albert en verdad se había equivocado por no confiar en ella, pero otra verlo destrozado y rendido de manera tan fácil.

Dios yo…he sido un completo imbécil…me equivoque y tenía la estúpida esperanza de que la vería y que dios me daría las palabras que necesitaba para convencerla y ella…ella…- era doloroso como si algo se le atorara en la garganta…

Clarck comprendía al fin la magnitud de las cosas, todo a lo que él siempre se escondió…ese amor que ocasiones suele ser hermoso puede convertirse en el peor tormento de todos.

Hermano es que no puedes rendirte así de fácil…-

Estas de broma, yo tenía todo y de pronto….

Albert, la verdad es que no puedo decirte nada que te haga sentir mucho mejor…hermano tienes que tomar un avión y buscarla…

Pero que crees que pase, tal vez ella este con él y…-

Es por esa actitud que ella se marchó, yo no sé porque no recuerdas todo lo que Candice paso a tu lado para poder vivir juntos…era tu amante y soporto ese pote con dignidad.

Es que me es tan difícil.- contesto Albert un poco cansado de toda la situacion.

Si te es difícil, porque sigues sin pedirle explicaciones a tu hija…-

No he tenido cabeza para ello…-Dijo como una estúpida excusa el rubio.

Bien, pues entonces ahora no este lamentándote…creo que simplemente nos sentaremos y veremos la vida pasar…-dijo el rubio mientras Albert sentía que moriría de tristeza.

* * *

Que has dicho Shiloh ?...- dijo con sorpresa Tanya.

Mi padre se ha separado de Candice, yo pensé que tal vez…

Espero de verdad y tengo fe en dios que no has tenido nada que ver con esto…me dolería mucho saber si algo paso por tu culpa…-

Mama, pero es que date cuenta de que nosotros podríamos estar juntos…-lo cierto es que Shiloh sabía que era una idea muy injusta, la conciencia se lo decía.

Hija…hija, tu padre y yo nos separamos…sé que para ti ha sido todo demasiado difícil pero tienes que comprender que cada uno estamos haciendo nuestra vida por separado…

Es que yo desearía estar como antes…- afirmo Shiloh aferrada a una realidad que simplemente no era.

El pasado atrás se quedó, yo estoy por casarme con Jacob…Tienes que entender que a pesar de que tu padre y yo no estemos juntos tu no dejaras de ser nuestra hija…ojala que esto que me dices no afecte a tu padre y no tenga que ver contigo, me dolería mucho enterarme que has hecho algo para que ellos se molestaran.

No hice nada mamá…-contesto Shiloh sintiéndose pésimo.

Bien, pues si mientes en tu conciencia quedara hija…- Tanya se sentía un poco preocupada por lo que estaba escuchando.

Que te pasa cariño…?...- le dijo Jacob acercándose a besarla en los labios.

Hace un rato hable con Shiloh…me siento preocupada…

Le sucede algo a ella…- dijo el castaño mirando a su prometida, Tanya suspiro hondo la verdad es que esperaba que no fuera lo que ella sentía.

Shiloh me dijo que William se ha separado de Candice…-contesto ella mientras que tomaba a Jacob por sorpresa…amaba a esa mujer y sabía que ella también lo hacía, pero ese tipo había sido su esposo por más de diez años.

Y tú que crees de todo esto…- Tanya noto un poco de angustia en los ojos de Jacob.

La verdad es que temo que mi hija hubiese hecho algo para separarlos…sé que yo me comporte de una manera incorrecta aferrándome a algo que hacía mucho no existía, más que solo en mi mente.

Jacob había pasado ese proceso a su lado, la separación de William fue algo que la hizo desmoronarse.

Ahora que veo las cosas de manera mas fría, la verdad es admirable luchar por lo que deseas y quieres…eso hicieron ambos a pesar del dolor que provocaron.

Pero no creo que tengamos que verlo de esa manera Tanya, no conozco a esa mujer pero siento que me identifico un poco con ella.- la castaña le miro con atención…- no me mires asi, pero yo me aferre al amor que sentía hacia ti.

Lo se cariño…lo se…te amo…-dijo Tanya…-pero siento que algo hizo mi hija y sé que ella ahora cree que tendrá la misma familia de antes.

Jacob la tomo de la mano para darle como siempre su apoyo…- Si lo hizo no puedes culparte por ello, es una chica de 13 años que sabe lo que es bueno y malo…no se justificaría su comportamiento pero llega el momento de que uno mismo debe de tomar sus decisiones.

Tienes mucha razón en eso, no quisiera sentirme una mala madre, me culparía por los malos ejemplos que le di…-comento la castaña.

Tu eres una gran madre y una gran mujer, si ellos se separaron fue porque algo no funcionaba o simplemente uno se dio por vencido…-Jacob abrazo a Tanya, él estaba ahí para reconfortarla…- ya verás que todo estará bien.

* * *

Shiloh estaba sentada en el sillón mirando hacia el jardín, su tío Clark hacía rato que había partido al pueblo en busca de víveres.

Creo que tenemos que hablar Shiloh…- la chiquilla le miro con cara de espanto.

De que papa…?...-

Escuche lo que paso entre tú y Candice…-Shiloh se removió inquieta se sentía juzgada…

Yo solo me defendí…

Sabes que levantar falsos en contra de las personas es causa de demanda, las injurias, las mentiras y la difamación…-

No…-dijo solo por defenderse.

Sé que las cosas tal vez serian desde tu perspectiva mejor con tu familia donde creciste…pero las cosas entre tu madre y yo no funcionaban…yo viajaba todo el tiempo y pasaba realmente poco en casa…fui irresponsable.

Mamá siempre te defendía, nos decía que hacías lo que te gustaba y que eras feliz…-y él sabía perfectamente la amabilidad con la que siempre Tanya envolvía sus largas ausencias.

Lo que quiere que entiendas es que apareció ella en mi vida y las cosas cambiaron…yo elegí a Candice y lo demás ya lo sabes.

Porque me dices todo esto papa…-

Porque mentiste y yo confié en ti, sé que no es excusa porque me estaba comportando hacia unos días mal con Candy pero el detonante fue lo que paso, creo que te equivocaste…

Shiloh podría hacerse la tonta, tal vez llorar le funcionaria un poco o tal vez tirarse al suelo, pero ya no podría hacerlo más ahora estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer…-Lo siento papa.

Hablare con tu madre, lo mejor será que regreses con ella…- contesto decidido el rubio.

Está bien…-contesto Shiloh había hecho las cosas de manera que habían sido injustas…- lo lamento papa.

Albert asintió mientras suspiraba hondo, las cosas estaban ya hechas ahora él debía de pensar cómo resolver todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Candice caminaba por la playa, tenía que visitar un lugar que le daría lo que ahora mismo necesitaba.

Y que más te sirvo…?...-

Nada más por favor…-dijo la chica sonriente mientras Metal asentía, la vida ahora mismo le estaba dando muchas alegrías pues la chica de su vida estaba a su lado y su pequeña también.

El pelinegro camino hacia el remodelado bar que justo servía desayunos y comidas simples como siempre...claro con su respectivo toque femenino.

Candice se quedó un poco sorprendida las cosas no lucían como antes, ahora las cosas estaban más ordenas, habían pintado y colocado nuevas sombrillas de palma…lucia bien…

Camino al interior de ese bar que le había dado tanto…un modo de subsistir…al entrar se dio cuenta de que ahora había un piso que hacia juego con el color crema de las paredes y lucia regio para lo que había sido antes un bar de mala muerte.

Ahora contaban también con un escenario pequeño donde estaba ya montada una estructura de luces y la batería dispuesta…miro a Metal preparando unas bebidas…y ella camino a la barra, tomo asiento y simplemente espero.

Que le puedo servir señorita…?...-dijo Metal de espaldas, sabía que alguien había llegado pero no tenía idea de quién.

Tal vez un preparado exprés…- metal seguía de espaldas pero se rio.

Esta sí que es una gran sorpresa para mi…-dijo mientras se giraba a mirarla…-luces muy bien…pero algo pasa, déjame despachar esto y vengo contigo.

Si…te eche de menos…- dijo ella.

También yo…bienvenida a casa Candice Murdock…-ambos sonrieron y el salió con las bebidas.

Candice suspiro hondo y es que no era para menos recordar cómo había parado en ese lugar y todo lo que Metal significaba en su vida.

Bueno es hora de que me des un gran abrazo…-ella lo hizo sintiendo unas ganas enormes de llorar.

En verdad que estas cambiada…creo que te ves mucho más madura…-dijo Martin sonriente.

Lo se…dime que es todo esto…-contesto la rubia.

Bueno, digamos que le invertí un poco al local y parece que ha dado mejores frutos…-dijo el sonriente y era cierto antes todo era como una gran palapa…ahora era un local.

Quedo bien y dime a que se deben tantos cambios…

Creo que más bien el que debe de preguntar soy yo…dime que haces aquí en Florida si no más recuerdo estabas en Australia.

Es una larga historia para contar…-dijo la rubia sin mucho afán.

Tengo tiempo para escucharte vamos dime…-tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

Metal pues no hay mucho que decir, digamos que me enrede en un problema grande estaba enamorada y no me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sabes yo pensé que jamás volvería a verte y sinceramente me daba mucha tristeza…-afirmo Metal pues le tenía estima.

Me siento como una malagradecida…- un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas aterciopeladas de la rubia…-me separe de Albert…-

Él era casado verdad…?...-

Así es…-Candice tenía un gran nudo en la garganta…-el logro divorciarse y nosotros vivíamos en Escocia debido a su negocio, sabes ahora mis padres viven allá.

Como…?...-el también se sabía la historia de que su padre había muerto.

Pues Albert encontró a mi padre vivo en Inverness, tiene un hostal y una taberna allá, mi madre se divorció y ahora viven juntos.

Dios…esto es demasiado bueno y dime como es tu padre…?...-miro que la rubia sacaba el celular y después le mostro la foto de los tres.

Ándale, eres igual a tu padre pero versión mujer…que alegría me da por ti y tu mamá…

Si, ellos están felices juntos ahora imagínate tengo dos tías y doce primos….

Un familión…- dijo sonriente metal y es que ella en verdad merecía muchas cosas buenas después de haber sufrido tanto toda su vida.

Sí, es magnífico…-contesto ella mientras metal sabía que estaba siendo demasiado fuerte y en ocasiones castigarse a así mismo no era grato.

Sabe Candice, creo que tú mereces mucho más que todo esto…desde siempre había sido una chica linda e inteligente, el amor en ocasiones nos nubla.

Es tan difícil…yo tenía ilusiones quería casarme con él, quería tener hijos y ahora…

Pero es que estas siendo demasiado dura contigo mismo y con el…venga si tú sabes que él se divorció y tú a pesar de todo lo que paso seguías ahí porque rendirse…- y era cierto lo que Metal decía.

Me canse de vivir sin motivos, de solo pensar en él y no más en mi…luego llego su hija a vivir con nosotros y las cosas trate de sobrellevarlas pero no funcionaron.

Que paso exactamente…?...-

Su hija me odiaba…- Martin la miro con cara de estas segura…-bueno no me toleraba mucho, ella se interesó en un amiguito y el amiguito…

Se enamoró de ti por sus hormonas y ella se enteró, explotaron las cosas…

Así es…me dijo que era una puta y la abofeteé, Albert me miro hacerlo y como hacía días estábamos disgustados termino por creer todo lo que su hija dijo…- fin eso era lo que había pasado como tal.

Creo que es un gran estúpido, los hijos en ocasiones saben cómo manejar a los padres y es una arma de dos filos con la que juegan, no es la primera relación que se termina por un tercero…

Es tan difícil para mí, además Albert no me ha buscado…- dijo Candice.

Tal vez ni tiempo le dio de pensar y cuando llego tu tomaste un vuelo de regreso a tu pasado…- la rubia le miro con cara de duda, de pronto abrió los ojos.

Si te refieres a Archie, creo que no es lo que en verdad parece…-

Y qué pasaría si el hiciera lo mismo regresándose a Australia…- era verdad.

Sí, creo que es cierto…yo me perdí en todo esto y ahora creo que tengo que hacer lo que siempre desee, cumplir mi sueño y tomar mi vida en mis manos.

Aunque estés como muerta en vida, sin ese gran brillo en tus ojos…-la rubia no soporto más y se soltó a llorar, era mucho el dolor por la ausencia de ese hombre al que le había entregado todo y más de lo que ella era, ese hombre al que siguió sin importarle nada más, ese hombre al que se entregó a pesar de ser pecado, a pesar de ser una simple amante…ese hombre al que volvió tan parte de su vida que se olvidó por completo de sí.- sin esa gran sonrisa.

Candice lloraba mientras Metal solo pudo abrazarla, era demasiado peso para una mujer de menuda corpulencia, de menudo corazón y más siendo siempre una gran chica, de gran corazón y gran personalidad.

Había dolor sin duda…deseaba poder hacer más que solo abrazarla, era como su hermana pequeña…le dolía…lloro un par de minutos y parecía que todo al fin estaba saliendo.

Clark miraba a su hermano y la verdad sentí mucha pena por él, pero no podría hacer mucho si el simplemente había decidió seguir siendo la victima de ese melodrama.

Le dio un trago a su vaso y en verdad no culpaba a ninguno, pero creía firmemente que Candice merecía más que solo un tipo acongojado por la vida.

Sabes algo hermano…-

No estoy de humor para saber nada…-contesto el rubio secamente.

Lo sé, así que considero que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que regreses a Australia…-Albert miro a su hermano menor en ocasiones se preguntaba si el leía su mente.

Había pensado lo mismo pero no creo que sea una gran elección…-

Vamos aquí te morirás de depresión, además iras a la quiebra…allá por lo menos estarán tus hijos y nuestros padres a tu lado…es lo mejor…-dijo Clark con verdad, tratar de convencerlo en tomar un avión a Australia y que tal vez tomara uno a Florida era lo mínimo que podría hacer para motivarlo.

Creo que lo tendré que considerarlo…es lo mejor comenzar de donde partí…- Clark sentía que esos dos no estarían más juntos…

Te sientes ya mejor…- le dijo Metal a la rubia mientras ella suspiraba una vez más para calmarse, jalaba aire hondamente y sentía calmarse.

Si…y más con una cerveza…-

Dime que harás…?...-

Bien por lo pronto comer porque muero de hambre, después creo que comenzare a buscar trabajo e instalarme en un departamento.

No dudo que tengas problema en encontrarlo, luces ropa muy fina por lo menos estoy seguro de que tienes un poco de capital…-

Así es, pero bueno…

Cuentas con mi apoyo y si quieres un trabajo, ya sabes que a pesar de que renunciaste un tanto abruptamente pues te he perdonado con el tiempo y puedo reinstalarte…- Candice comenzó a reír mientras Metal lo hacía también.

Esa es mi chica, entonces que una hawaiana con tocino y extra queso…

Si…-dijo la rubia mientras le miraba desaparecer para la cocina, se sentía mejor…dolía era cierto pero no podía hacer más por alguien que no valía la pena…aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas, les subo super rápido el capitulo que sigue me hicieron que el animo se me subiera un poco de lo mal que andaba con este estresante trabajo...muchas gracias a todas ustedes quisiera contestarles pero no creo que alcance así que bueno pues leí todo y miren ahora si que la historia se pondrá buena, ya verán que cerrare ciclos para todos...lo prometido es deuda y les dejo este capi...les mando un mega abrazo y les deseo lo mejor del mundo feliz lunes.


	39. RODILLAS RASPADAS

**CAPITULO 38**

 **RODILLAS RASPADAS**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Candice había regresado a Florida y lo cierto es que ella estaba tratando de sobrellevar muchas cosas tanto emocionales como laborales…lo cierto es que entre encontrar un apartamento a un razonable precio y comprar un auto el tiempo se le había pasado…ahora mismo había ido a un par de entrevistas donde siempre decían se comunicarían con ella y simplemente no pasaba nada.

Era lógico su experiencia en si era como aeromoza, pero eso no era lo que ella quería hacer…no era lo que anhelaba, no quería volver a eso.

Salió del apartamento tenía que comprar algo de vivires y comprar una computadora…abrió la puerta y cerro…el clima estaba como siempre caluroso, se preguntaba como diantres no había extrañado antes haber estado ahí.

Bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle, el supermercado estaba algunas calles más lejos de ahí…así que comenzó a caminar recorriendo la ciudad, se coloco sus gafas de sol y salio a ver lo que pasaba.

* * *

Entonces creo que es lo mejor…-dijo mirando el monito Archie mientras apagaba su computadora.

Si, esta transacción en verdad es importante…-afirmo Kim mirándolo, no era secreto para nadie que ella estaba enamorada del castaño.

Bueno pues deséame suerte…-

Suerte…-sin más el castaño salió de la oficina, el nuevo socio era un gran capital para él y la empresa era como de pronto estar al fin siendo parte de algo.

Quien diría que el gran surfista ahora lucia impecable en trajes claros y los shorts antiguos habían simplemente desaparecido…se habían quedado en aquel apartamento que aún conservaba con sus cosas y las cosas de ella.

Se subió a su auto y partió a hacer esta venta…-Kim dime a donde fue mi hermano…-dijo Terrence.

Él tenía una cita con el Sr. Ducat…-

Entonces sí consiguió el negocio…-

Al parecer si, está interesado en todo esto creo que si tiene suerte lo conseguirá…- dijo la castaña.

Lo hará, si ya lo cito es porque lo concedió…-Terrence se sentía orgulloso de que su hermano estuviera cosechando sus propios éxitos.

* * *

Candice miraba la caducidad del pan integral y trataba de tararear la música de fondo de la película el increíble castillo vagabundo…tarara tarara tarara tararararara…

No pensaba mucho en cosas que le pusieran triste, tal vez se acordaba en la noche pero omitía recordar en el día…tomo el pan y siguió por otro pasillo más, cuando al fin había recorrido todo se dio pronto cuenta que llevaba más comida de lo que tal vez ella pudiera siquiera comer.

Así que suspiro hondo y regreso algunas cosas que sin duda no podría comer y llevo las raciones para una sola persona…llego a caja y comenzó a pasar los artículos.

La cajera le cobro y después de eso salió del supermercado, la verdad es que deseaba encontrar algunas verduras orgánicas.

Pero se había dado cuenta que iba demasiado cargada como para ir por algo más…

* * *

Es un gusto que usted esté interesado en la propuesta que le hice llegar…-dijo Archie mientras el señor de cabellos canosos le agrava ese chico le recordaba mucho de el cuando joven.

Eres un excelente negociado hijo, además la propuesta es demasiado buena como para no aceptar, así ganan mis hoteles y gana la agencia.

Creo que estamos en el mismo camino Sr. Ducat…-el mesero se acercó con la comida.

Entonces me pasare el día lunes a primera hora para hacer la firma de todos los documentos…-dijo el hombre de canosos cabellos.

Perfecto…-contesto Archievald, esto de las ventas era en verdad lo suyo.

* * *

La rubia llego al mercado de productos orgánicos, la verdad es que no quería perderse de obtener una opción más saludable…

Los puestos rebozaban de verduras hermosas y frutas coloridas, quesos por aquí, panes por allá, mermeladas, cervezas e incluso uno que otro local de productos elaborados con tofu.

Un pequeño paraíso para una cocinera inexperta con ganas de experimentar, tomo un poco de aquí y un tanto de allá…termino con un par de bolsa más y una carga pesada.

Entonces eres soltero…- dijo Ducat.

Así es señor, aún no ha llegado la chica que supere mis expectativas…-dijo en broma Archivald mientras ocultaba su tristeza sobre aquel desamor que tuvo hacía ya un tiempo atrás.

Eso es bueno, espera a que llegue la chica indicada y sin decir nada serás el hombre más feliz.

Tal vez en algunos años más, por el momento deseo obtener algunos negocios…-contesto el castaño mientras tomaba su copa de vino blanco.

Me entusiasma escuchar a jóvenes con tu iniciativa…brindemos por nuestros negocios Archivald Gibson…-sin más chocaron sus copas cerrando ese trato.

* * *

Candice caminaba un poco agobiada por el peso que llevaba, sin duda se había pasado con las compras y parecía que ese día no había un solo taxi disponible…camino un poco más.

A lo lejos miro un taxi vacío del otro lado de la cera que estaba por llegar, así que miro a ambos lados y comenzó a cruzar…

Ha sido un placer…-dijo Archievald mientras estrechaba la mano con el Sr. Ducat.

El placer ha sido mijo hijo, el lunes a primera hora…-sin más el hombre subió a su auto que le esperaba junto a su chofer.

El castaño pidió el suyo y miro hacia la calle, se sentía un calor sofocado y las nubes estaban agrupándose en el cielo, sin duda caería una de esas lluvias que generarían más humedad y haría más calor.

Noto de pronto una mujer de cabellos rubios cruzando la calle sin precaución, la verdad es que le pareció bastante familiar parecía que estaba muy abrumada con tantas bolsas, por un segundo creyó que era Candice por la silueta de su cuerpo…

Claro que no ella estaba muy lejos y con ese tipo…suspiro hondo y esperaba con ansias que su auto llegara al valet…giro su vista a otra parte para no pensar más en ello

De pronto escucho un frenon en seco y un largo grito…la gente comenzó a amontonarse y miro que la chica había sido aventada.

Qué pena por ella, la verdad es que esperaba que estuviera bien…-Señor le entrego su auto…-dijo el chico del valet.

Gracias…-

Que paso…?...- salieron algunos meseros del lugar.

Pues el tipo aventó a esa chica, pero al parecer solo fue un pequeño aventón…-dijo uno de los chicos que había ido a ver…-eso sí, está hecha un bombón, tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos.

Te mandamos a ver si podías ayudar no a conquistarla…-le llamo la atención su jefe inmediato…Archie siguió su camino, se montó al auto…

Dios santo pero en que pensabas tu muchacha…-dijo el hombre moreno regañando a la rubia quien sentía que le ardían las rodillas.

Es que no puse atención…-contesto ella.

LA verdad es que todo había parado en un susto y un aventón gracias a dios ligero, esos si había caído con tanto peso en sus brazos de rodillas y estas se le había pelado.

Algunas personas le ayudaron en recoger sus compras y ella estaba ahí lidiando con ese señor muy molesto, tenía ganas de llorar…

Archie paso despacio tratando de ver que había sucedido, eso de los ojos verdes le había intrigado mucho…y tenía razón en ello…paso lentamente y sin duda esa mujer era Candice Murdock.

Estaba ahí sentada y un tipo le gritaba cosas mientras los demás le ayudaban a juntas sus víveres…se preguntó qué demonios hacía en Florida, esto en verdad tenía que ser una terrible broma.

Creo que ya es mucho reclamo amigo, da gracias que no le paso nada más a la señorita…-le dijo un chico.

Pero de que me hablas ella se me atravesó…-contesto el hombre molesto

Vamos viejo venias algo rápido para la vía, aquí no puedes correr es una zona de restaurants.- afirmo otro chico.

Candice no sabía que hacer, pero se puso de pie…-no ha pasado nada como ven, solo me raspe un poco las rodillas.

Menos mal…- dijo el hombre.

Archie sin pensar solo reaccionar giro el auto en una vuelta y se estaciono detrás del clásico que había tirado a Candice.

Gracias…-

Yo creo señorita que debería de ir a donde un médico…-dijo el chico.

Que, yo no pienso pagar nada ella se cruzó sin ver y además miren me ha hecho perder mucho tiempo, que se las arregle como pueda.

Candice se sentía agobiada...-

Y quita tus cosas…-el tipo se acercó de manera amenazante a ella y Archie no pudo contenerse…bajo del auto y lo sujeto fuertemente del cuello.

Ni pienses en ponerle un dedo encima o te parto la cara…- Candice sintió que todo de pronto era como una jugada del destino…miro como el tipo comenzaba a alegar con Archie y era como si de pronto el calor, la humedad del ambiente y toda la gente ahí fueran más de lo que ella pudiera siquiera soportar…todo comenzó a darle vueltas y de pronto la luz se apagó.

Archie la llevo al hospital ante la premura de todo, la miro con atención seguía siendo más hermosa que antes…dios sabía que el daría todo por tenerla a su lado.

La recibieron pronto en urgencias mientras él explicaba lo sucedido…claro que nadie decía nada cuando era llevaba a uno de los hospitales más caros del estado.

Tomo su bolso y entrego su credencial de Norteamérica, aun con el domicilio que compartían…tomo asiento y dejo de pronto que las cosas se calmaran.

Se sintió como si hubiera bajado de la montaña rusa…muchas emociones en ese día, demasiadas para ser cierto…ella había aparecido de la nada y de la nada se había marchado…pero ahora estaba de regreso…se preguntaba el porqué.

* * *

La rubia abrió los ojos mientras el médico le curaba las rodillas, se preguntó de pronto que hacía en ese lugar…-Al fin despiertas.

Candice estaba como despistada…-que me paso.

Creo que el calor, la costa y el susto fueron una mala combinación para ti Candice Murdock…-

Ella de pronto recordó a Archie…-Yo estoy mal doctor.

No…todo está bien ya te revisamos y te hemos dado los auxilios que necesitabas, al parecer tendremos que hacerte algunos estudios para descartar más lesiones.

No tengo nada grave, yo caminaba y un carro freno abruptamente dando un pequeño empujón llevaba varias bolsas el peso me venció y caí de rodillas.

Bueno pues eso está mejor…listo creo que te daré una receta para que compres algunas cosas para que te cures y quedes como nueva…-sin más el doctor salió de ahí y ella se levantó, los parches en sus rodillas no lucían nada bien.

Suspiro hondo y el médico le extendió la receta…-es todo, trata de que se ventile la zona afectada para evitar infecciones…

Gracias…-dijo ella…-usted me dará el recibo…

No, tu cuenta ha sido pagada por tu novio…-dijo el médico mientras ella tragaba en seco, alegar con el no serviría de nada.

Salió de sala de urgencias y su mirada se cruzó con esos ojos castaños que tanto había querido…Archivald lucia tan distinto con el cabello corto y traje de marca, lucia refinado no como aquel chico de bermudas y playera sencilla que conoció.

Estas mejor…?...- le pregunto el mientras Candice se sentía tan mal de verlo y todo lo que debía de explicarle.

Lo siento Archie…- dijo con un dejo de voz.

Vamos, creo que será mejor llevarte a tu casa…-sin más caminaron lentamente hacia el estacionamiento…Archie desactivo la alarma de su deportivo a la distancia.

Ella siempre se preguntó porque los hombres morían por esos autos, aunque claro que un lugar como la costa lo comprendía por las altas temperaturas.

El castaño le abrió la puerta…-con cuidado…-dijo el mientras ella hacia caso, se percató de que sus compras estaban ahí.

El subió y de pronto su fragancia la impregno por completo…sentía que su corazón se le saldría por el pecho, era como mucha presión para su débil corazón, esperaba no desmayarse.

Salieron de ahí en silencio, le ardían las rodillas, le dolía el corazón y la consumía la vergüenza…- Dime a que hotel debo de llevarte.

Vivo por el sendero a la costa…- Archie se rio de lado esto debía de ser una mala broma.

El castaño tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, pero antes que nada estaba la seguridad de ella y su salud…después de algunos minutos, algunas indicaciones llegaron al lugar.

Cuarto piso era una broma vivir en ese lugar con las rodillas así…el viento hacia un agradable ambiente…bajo del auto y suspiro hondo.

No hay un elevador…-ella negó con la cabeza mientras el simplemente se preguntó de qué se trataba todo esto y el destino.

No…el costo era más elevado con un aditamento como ese…-contesto ella mirando sus bolsas y pensando cómo diablos subiría todo eso.

Te ayudo en subir las bolsas mientras tú subes despacio…-

No es necesario, creo que por hoy haz hecho más de lo que merezco…-dijo ella con pesar, lo había herido.

Sabes algo, en eso tienes toda la razón Candice…-afirmo el siendo demasiado sincero, pero era lo que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo por la rubia…coraje.

Ella sintió que de pronto era más de lo que podría soportar sintió que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro…tenia muchas emociones encontradas, vergüenza, dolor, pena, arrepentimiento, soledad, angustia, desesperanza.

Pero mis padres me educaron de una manera que hoy me hacen ser un buen hombre…subiré las bolsas y me esperas, ella le dio la llave mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

El castaño se preguntó cómo es que ella podía con ese peso, con un tanto de cansancio abrió al fin la puerta…esperaba que el tipo por el que termino por abandonarlo no estuviera ahí…y así fue…

Solo estaba un pequeño sillón, una mesa con un par de sillas y un televisor viejo, seguramente arrendado con la mensualidad del lugar…todo estaba como muy insípido, lo cierto es que no soporto la curiosidad y camino hacia la habitación…pronto se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en ese pequeño apartamento que ella.

Se preguntó qué había pasado para que Candice estuviera viviendo ahí sola, en las anteriores condiciones que ellos había compartido a un principio…era como muy raro esto.

Salió de ahí y camino a prisa por las escaleras…era el momento para preguntar y el momento para reclamar…pero ella no estaba más…la busco y su aroma lo guio…estaba sentada en la arena mirando el mar como alguna vez lo había hecho.

Se quitó al fin el saco y se sacó la corbata…los zapatos italianos y la arena no eran una gran combinación…así que se los quito…camino hacia donde estaba ella.

Candice miraba el océano y pensaba cuantos miles de años esas aguas había albergado tanta vida, vida de muchos seres vivos y muchos de ellos malagradecidos como ella lo había sido con Archie.

Dime que haces acá…-escucho la voz del castaño mientras suspiraba hondo, si cobrara por los suspiros que había dado en esos días ahora tal vez tendría para un mes de renta.

Yo estoy aquí porque comenzare con una nueva vida…-

Y porque no en otra parte…?...- dijo el castaño con sarcasmo.

Me lo merezco Archie, la verdad es que mi vida no ha sido para nada perfecta sé que te herí y lo siento mucho…-

Con sentirlo no basta y lo sabes…-le contesto el siendo un poco duro e inflexible.

Lo sé, pero no puedo decirte nada más de lo que yo creo tu sabes…tome decisiones que a la larga me han dado más decepciones y estando aquí me he dado cuenta de que en verdad me lo merezco…-contesto ella con sinceridad.

Creo que uno cosecha lo que siembra…me partiste el corazón Candice.

Lo se…ahora me lo han hecho a mí y creo que la revancha ha sido cobrada sin tu siquiera haberlo pensado…-afirmo Candice mientras sonreía de lado que patética en ocasiones es la vida misma.

Archie sintió un poco de pena por ella, conocía bien las circunstancias en las que siempre había vivido y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado…aun le amaba.

Lo mejor será que me marche…no deseo perder más mi tiempo…-dijo el secamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba decidido hacia su auto pero…

Pero…pero…ella estaba ahí como una hermosa diosa griega con ese perfecto cabello rubio que se enredaba seductoramente entre sus dedos cuando le hacia el amor, ese aroma dulce y embriagador a rosas…esos ojos verdes tan verdes como praderas…

Sintió que su corazón le ablandaba la razón pero…pero…-Que harás…?...

Vivo en Florida así que hare lo que desde un principio debía…-contesto ella sin moverse de su lugar.

Quisiera que me explicaras que paso entre nosotros y darme cuenta porque sucedió todo esto…pero al mismo tiempo no deseo oírlo.

La verdad es que yo te amé Archie, pero en ocasiones las mentiras y las distancias arrebatan la felicidad…creo que las ausencias hicieron que mi vista se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Y te enamoraste del primer tipo que se te cruzo por enfrente olvidando los años que pasamos juntos…así de fácil fue olvidarme Candice…olvidar todo lo que pasamos…digo fueron casi 5 años juntos…-

Lo se…sé que eso fue, pero no puedo explicártelo…es solo que paso y solo eso…paso como el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

Uno no se enamora de alguien sin darse cuenta de ello Candice…no quieras que me trague ese absurdo argumento…-contesto el molesto aun dándose ambos la espalda.

Albert en mi vida fue como un estúpido incentivo sobreevaluado…creí que yo podría jugar con fuego y termine por quemarme.

Pues bien merecido lo tienes, nunca entendí como te marchaste sin darme una explicación, sabes que lo merecía por todo ese tiempo que pasamos al lado…pero tú solo…te largaste sin importar el daño que me hacías y la vergüenza que pase con mi familia.

Quisiera creeme regresar el tiempo y tomar mejores decisiones Archie…pero ya no puedo, las cosas han sucedido y tal vez heri a mucha gente, pase sobre ti, sobre Tanya y sobre mi misma sin importarme nada mas que el…

Archie aun sentía que esas palabras le calaban hondo…escuchar que a pesar de lo que sentía por ella, ella amaba a ese tipo…-eres patética Candice.

La rubia sintió como su corazón ya roto se partia aun mas…-Se que lo soy, pero lo que hice hecho esta arrepentirme de nada me sirve cuando el tiempo sigue corriendo y no regresa hacia atrás…perdóname Archie, perdona todo el mal que te hice y discúlpame por no ser sincera cuando el amor por ti simplemente se desvaneció.

Un simple perdón no me basta…quisiera algo mas pero ahora que te veo aquí en estas circunstancias me pregunto dónde está ese hombre por el que diste todo…donde está..?...-

Recordarle a Albert ahora no era lo mejor, podría llorar una mar porque esa era una herida demasiado reciente…-No lo sé…como él no sabe dónde estoy.

En verdad que es un cabrón, hubiera deseado ser como el…obtuvo todo lo que quiso de ti y después como un trapo usado te desecho…tal vez ahí está lo que buscabas, después de todo no deseabas ser la esposa de una persona honrada deseabas ser amante de un cualquiera.

Candice sintió que era demasiado duro con ella, pero no diría nada ahora al fin las cosas eran claras entre ellos y eso…eso era lo mejor cada uno, seguir su vida por su cuenta.

Es verdad lo que dices Archie…es verdad…-contesto ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Creo que lo mejor será marcharme…las cosas me han quedado claras y tengo mucho que hacer…me esperan en casa…-Candice sintió soledad de pronto, era además de metal la primer persona que hablaba con ella por un largo tiempo.

Te deseo lo mejor...-sin más comenzó a llorar y Archie salió de ahí, necesitaba espacio y aire…pero lejos de ella…

Candice escucho el auto acelerar y después la tristeza la envolvió…se limpió las lágrimas una y otra vez pero estas no paraban de salir…

Amo a Archie muchos años, pero la relación estaba muy desgastada, los gastos y la presión económica la hicieron desear más y que obtuvo…lo que merecía…dañar a alguien tarde que temprano te pasaba la factura.

Subió las escaleras como pudo, le ardían las rodillas mucho y para colmo no tenía ni una sola pastilla para el dolor…pero era suficiente por ese día, abrió la puerta y cerro todas las chapas, camino a su cama y comenzó a llorar…llorar y seguir llorando.

* * *

Archie estaba mirando el mar en compañía de una cerveza…estaba destrozado jamás se imaginó que verla fuera como la peor cosa que le pasara en la vida.

Esa mujer a la que amo profundamente, con la que deseo compartir la vida entera, soñó con hijos de ojos verdes y pecas graciosas…ahora todo esto era un pasado doloroso.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas…era doloroso amar a una persona y que ella no sintiera eso por ti…

Pero también no era la única culpable…el simplemente dejo que las cosas se salieran de sus manos, le había mentido y en cierta forma la había empujado a buscar superarse y era lógico ella lo supero…lo supero a él y a esa relación.

Camino por un rato por la playa y pensó que debería de sentir ahora que la vida le había cobrado todo el dolor…al final dejando el drama a un lado era como un alivio saber que ella estaba luchando por ser la Candice Murdock de Canadá.

Se rio de lado era un patético hombre de corazón de pollo…comenzó a reírse como estúpido y después la panza le dolía por todo el aire que había jalado.

Creo que te diviertes…- dijo una voz conocía, su hermano…-cuéntame el chiste para reír también.

La vida es tan simple a veces…y luego cuando menos piensas en alguien aparece en tu vida con las rodillas raspadas…-Terrence le miro con cara de incertidumbre.

Haz vuelto a fumar marihuana o que otra cosa te has metido…-dijo el castaño mientras Archie reía y se agarraba la pancilla.

Ahhh de verdad que me hacía falta reír así… A quien crees que me encontré el día de hoy aquí en las calles de Miami…-

Yo que diantres se dé eso…- contesto Terry molesto ya por la actitud de su hermano menor.

Pues resulta que comí con el Sr. Ducatt el lunes firmamos documentos, salí del restaurant y un auto arrojo a una chica…vi a muchas personas ahí pase despacio por chismoso y zaz…era ella con las rodillas raspadas, espantada y todos sus víveres regados…tanto tiempo pensando en el encuentro y mira…

De qué demonios hablas Archie…haber que fumaste a nuestra madre no le gustara saber eso…-dijo el castaño con enfado.

Pues quien más…Candice Murdock…-Terry se quedó sorprendido por lo que decía, ella que hacía en ese lugar.

Como dices…?.

Candice está en Florida, el tipo por el que me dejo…la dejo…-dijo el divertido mientras Terrence sentía que su corazón corría aceleradamente.

La atropellaron…dime si ella está bien…-

Si está bien, la lleve a urgencias y solo se raspo las rodillas…-contesto Archie sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Donde vive…?...-el castaño trato de controlarse y hacer notar que no estaba del todo impresionado por lo que había pasado, pero sin duda estaba preocupado por ella.

Cerca del andador, imagínate en un cuarto piso para colmo y con las rodillas raspadas…-dijo Archie divertido, quien miro a su hermano salir de ahí rápidamente.

Terrence sentía angustia por ella, si Albert la había dejado entonces ella estaría mal…demasiado mal para ser verdad sabía lo que ella había dejado por estar a su lado, se preguntaba que diantres había pasado.

Se montó al auto y a pesar de no saber dónde vivía preguntaría y sabía que la localizaría…tal vez él se enteró de que habían estado juntos en Thurso y eso si era culpa de él.

* * *

Candice estaba sentada en la pequeña terraza mirando el cielo estrellado, sentí que el dolor era mucho y la verdad salir ahora con las rodillas hinchadas no era opción, como había sido tan mensa.

El timbre sonó con insistencia, tal vez sería el señor luke…-Voy…ya voy…-grito con la voz entrecortada, la verdad es que llorar tanto no servía mucho.

Camino lentamente, las rodillas estaban hinchadas, ella sin medicamento, el corazón roto y el orgullo herido, eso si la despensa llena y el refri también.

Después de quitar los miles de cerrojos abrió la puerta sin fijarse en el ojo de la puerta…- señor Luke le deje…-se quedo sin habla al ver quien estaba ahí…esos ojos color Zafiro era inigualables…-Terrence…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas literalmente subo el capitulo corriendo, ya saben que cuando uno no tienen tiempo ni de tomar agua es que hay mucho por hacer aun, espero por lo menos hoy salir antes de las 8 porque quiero descansar un poco mas, quisiera contestar todos esos hermosos comentarios pero no alcanzo.

Sin embargo estoy a pendiente se los prometo que el sabado contesto todo lo atrazado ya que me podre robar el internet de mi cuñado por algunos minutos, asi que nuestra pecosa esta en Florida el destino la llevo de frente a un pasado aun dolido y la justicia para Archie llego, pero me pregunto de verdad tendra esto un buen sabor de boca y ustedes que creen...?.

No se me pierdan y no se me envuelvan tanto ehhh...vamos cerrando poco a poco la historia, les quiero mil y muchas gracias por seguirme comentando, leyendo y lo demas...feliz dia...!

Tks...Yuzmariz, Jenni, carito, Magy, Giselle, Glenda, Yuleniparedes, guest, HaniR, Chicuelita, ZafiroAzulCielo, Stormaw,Sol, pequeAndrew, Mony Ardley, Paty, Magy Zayuri, Rosial...besos!


	40. VERDADERO SENTIR

**CAPITULO 39**

 **VERDADERO SENTIR**

Albert miraba el monitor, los días pasaban rápidamente y la verdad es que aún no comprendía porque debía de irse a Australia, estar al lado de sus padres en verdad serviría o sería mejor tomar la vida por los cuernos y resolver sus asuntos personales…

Ella era la mujer que amaba y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para verla feliz y si de eso dependía no estar a su lado pues asumiría su culpa con dignidad.

Shiloh también estaba asumiendo sus culpas con dignidad y ella ahora mismo estaba convirtiéndose en una mujercita ya más madura.

* * *

Terrence que haces aquí…?...- dijo ella contrariada por la presencia del castaño.

Creo que más bien la pregunta es, cómo estas…?...-dijo el mirándole de pronto las piernas.

Me separe de Albert y…- respondió sin pensar mucho a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y no entre ellos.

No es eso lo que te pregunte…tienes hinchadas las rodillas has surtido la receta que te dio el medico…-

No he salido desde que llegue, creo que sabes que Archie me llevo al médico y en el transcurso, hablamos y no…

Sé que ustedes tenían asuntos por resolver, pero creo que primero es la salud y por mas enojado que este contigo tendría que haber resuelto primero esto.- dijo el señalándole las rodillas.

No hubo tiempo de nada…-contesto ella abrumada por la presencia de Terrence, también había con él había huido cómo adolescente.

Dame la receta para ir por ella, seguramente te duelen las rodillas y ocupas curártelas…-ella asintió, en ese momento no podría ponerse en un plan de diva porque la verdad es que necesitaba medicamento.

Camino lentamente algo que desespero a Terrence…quien entro al apartamento y camino aprisa…-dime donde está.

En la mesa…-tomo la receta y salió rápido de ahí, la rubia escucho como la puerta se cerraba, no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar siquiera.

A los pocos minutos había regresado con los medicamentos, vendas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios…toco la puerta y ella le abrió…-Creo que haz traído toda la farmacia.

Pues la verdad es que si eres propensa a los accidentes creo que es lo mejor…-contesto el castaño…-Te has bañado ya.

No…- respondió ella mirándole con duda.

Sera mejor que te bañes, porque tienes que ventilar las áreas afectadas para que no se infecten.

Eres médico o algo así…-

Tengo una hija…-respondió Terrence mirándola con cara de padre regañón.

Bien…bien…me baño…-dijo ella alzando los brazos.

Tomate primero este medicamento para desinflamar y quitar el dolor…-ella asintió mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera y se tomaba la pastilla.

Se metió a bañar con la incertidumbre y el agradecimiento de la presencia de Terrence en su apartamento.

El castaño estaba sentado en el pequeño balcón preguntándose cómo es que ella estaba tan lejos y sola en un apartamento alejado de todos los lujos que por ser la mujer de William Andrew merecía, esto pintaba a un arrebato de huida como el que ella había tenido en Thurso.

Tomo la botella de agua y le dio un trago, la humedad era demasiada y el calor sofocante, donde diantres estaba el aire acondicionado…ese no era un lugar para vivir.

Escucho pasos arrastrados y ella salió ahí con el cabello húmedo y las rodillas inflamadas.- Hola…-dijo Candice

Hola…dime como diantres duermes en este lugar tan sofocado…?...-

Pues no lo sé…creo que me quedo dormida y ya…-la verdad es que no era así de fácil

Pues espero que el colchón aguante tanta agua…-la rubia se preguntó a que se refería con eso…-no me mires así pero como traes los ojos seguramente te la pasas llorando en cuanto te acuestas…-dijo el siendo demasiado sincero.

Era inevitable reír después de un comentario demasiado acertado…-Eres gracioso cuando te lo propones, aunque suena cruel.

Quisiera ser menos franco en ocasiones, pero la verdad es que me preocupas…siento aprecio por ti Candice…-dijo de manera sincera.

Gracias…-contesto ella sin mucho afán, aunque la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no tenía buenos días.

Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero como paso todo esto Candice…?...- ella se quedó en silencio por un momento ese día había sido en verdad difícil.

Pues la verdad es que no sé qué paso yo iba cruzando la calle…-

Sabes que no me refiero a eso…- dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos y ella solo agacho la cabeza.

Albert contrato a un investigador que fue a Thurso y le dio la información que el buscaba…-ambos guardaron silencio por un rato…

Sabe que compartimos juntos la habitación y no creyó en nada mas…la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no tenía una relación cordial con su hija, discutimos ella me llamo puta y yo la abofetee…Albert se molestó tanto que termino por echarme.

Ambos se miraron y asumieron que los silencios en ocasiones eran necesarios…

Terrence comenzó a ensamblar las piezas todo era como demasiado rápido para ser cierto…necesitaba algo más que solo eso para entender bien.

Entonces la decisión que tomaste fue…salir corriendo…seguramente fuiste con tus padres y después regresaste aquí…-ella asintió…-dime porque siempre huyes de todo…?...-

No huyo de nada…-contesto ella a la defensiva.

En serio…?... eres como la versión canadiense de la novia fugitiva pero en rubia y con algunas pecas…- Candice rodo los ojos porque era graciosa la comparación con Julia Roberts.

No huyo, es solo que el…- Candice suspiro y lo solto…-me partió el corazón y mira son tantas cosas que ahora me siento abrumada por todo lo que paso hoy…la verdad es que ha sido un día demasiado largo.

Terrence sin más se paró…-bueno pues entonces será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí…donde está tu cuarto.-

De que hablas…?...-

La verdad es que me sorprende que tu vivas en este lugar…creo que te has dejado ver como una gran tacaña…digo Andrew es uno de los tipos más ricos de Australia y tu aquí viviendo…qué pensaría el de todo esto.

No creo que le interese demasiado lo que me pase…-respondió ella notándose un tanto ardida.

Si algo he aprendido de las mujeres es que debes de leer entrelineas todo lo que dicen…-afirmo él.

No hay nada entrelineas que leer Terry…-contesto la rubia con enfado.

Disculpa que me meta en lo que no me importa…pero me siento como obligado…-la rubia alzo una ceja y el tomo asiento…-

Hay ocasiones que la gente incita a los demás a que le digan lo que desean…-Ella no entendía nada de lo que decía Terry.

No lo creo, a mí nadie me dice lo que quiero y no deseo vivir de lastima…-Terrence le miraba con cara de duda…-yo hice muchas cosas por estar a su lado y sabía que era casado, acepte ser su amante y destruí un hogar…lo ame eso fue todo…me perdí en el camino.

Esa clase de confesiones en verdad eran fuertes, reales y dolorosas…era algo que le partía a Candice el alma y Terry comprendía.

Todos nos perdemos pero somos los únicos que podemos ayudarnos a nosotros mismos…además sinceramente no creo que él se rinda tan fácilmente…

Se rindió siquiera antes de luchar…-contesto ella dolida.

Todos necesitamos tiempo para pensar, algunos huyen, otros se quedan ahí parados y muchos más solo ven la vida pasar…por ejemplo yo…-dijo el castaño y pues si se trataba de confesiones él tenía mucho por decir.

Es complicado todo esto y yo…

Yo siento que nunca estuviste preparada para estar en cierta manera con un hombre como el…-afirmo de pronto el castaño mientras Candice se preguntaba de que rayos hablaba.

No comprendo lo que dices…-contesto la rubia con molestia

Siento que era como agua y aceite, tal vez nunca viste a William como la persona o el apellido…no lo sé…

Sé quién es William Albert Andrew…he vivido con el…-contesto ella.

Si claro sabes quién es el amante, el esposo, el padre…pero no sabes lo que el significa como persona ante la sociedad…-La verdad es que la rubia se había perdido en la conversación de pronto.

Tal vez omiti algunas cosas…-confeso ella pues en verdad había vivido una relación centrada básicamente en la sexualidad de ambos, amor y pasión…

Mira él es uno de los hombres más importantes de Australia, carga en su espalda un par de empresas internacionales que generan millones anuales y del que dependen muchas personas.

Candice trago en seco…ella sabía muchas cosas pero la perspectiva era diferente, ella conocía al humano tal vez no al hombre

Terry la miro…-Tú no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para un hombre como el, siento que esta relación se dio de forma incorrecta...-y en eso todo mundo tenía razón.

Pero el, como yo y tu es humano, nosotros nos equivocamos, caemos y nos levantamos…pero ojo siempre solos.

Lo se…-dijo la rubia.

Él es un tipo inteligente, excelente en los negocios y un empresario emprendedor, muchos dicen que más talentoso que su padre Sir William Andrew…tú estabas al lado de alguien en verdad poderoso…no sabes lo que ese apellido significa.

Como pones las cosas la verdad es que me siento por completo fuera de lugar…digo mi vida con él era mucho más terrenal…yo tal vez no vi…

Suena egoísta verdad, tal vez esto que les paso ha sido lo mejor porque los cimientos se construyen y en cierta forma siempre cargarías con un pasado que te señalaría, además de que siento que nunca estuviste preparada para soportarlo.

A que te refieres con ello…?

No quiero ofenderte ni nada, pero creo que un tipo como el necesitaba a una mujer más fuerte y que no huyera de todo.

Me corrió…- dijo ella molesta, ahora también tendría que ser la culpable de esto…era suficiente por un día.

Y…yo que tú lo hubiera corrido también, esa era tu casa…-respondió el con verdad…-

No te entiendo…primero que soy cobarde, segundo que no me rinda…estoy…

Supongamos que tu hubieras seguido con él, estaba ya divorciado y por un momento se casan…obviamente la boda sería una noticia de impacto, los medios aman esta clase de chismes salen librados de esto y conoces a su familia…en verdad crees que encajarías con ellos…?...-

Ella negó con la cabeza, no conocía a sus padres personalmente pero sin duda el círculo en el que Albert estaba no era para ella.

Te destrozarían en la primera presentación Candice…-ella le miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes y noto la angustia en ella por primera vez…-pero él te defendería no lo dudo un solo instante.

No me siento tan convencida de ello.-

Negar es una clase de defensa y no te culpo…pero tal vez el gusto de estar así soltera no te dure mucho.- afirmo él.

Me siento como si tuviera una etiqueta de propiedad o algo así como describes las cosas…no me gusta esa sensación.

Claro que no, pero lo amas y eso es más que suficiente, los sentimientos nos unen como imanes…así de simple…-contesto el mirándola a los ojos.- y esa era la verdad.

En cierta manera la rubia podría pensar que Terrence que podría decir de amor si también se había separado porque se dio cuenta a tiempo de que vivir con alguien solo por compromiso no le hacía feliz.

Sin embargo, podría reconocer en el a un hombre valioso y que merece que alguien le amara sin límites, como ella lo había hecho con Albert.

Discúlpame pero después de William nadie será suficiente…- Candice cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por su mejilla.

La miro y sintió pesar si el pudiera hacer algo por ella para ayudarla…como por ejemplo decirle que él estaba ahí para borrarlo de su mente…-Quiero ayudarte…

Gracias por todo esto…-contesto ella mientras hipeaba un poco…-ha sido un día emocionalmente desgastante.

Lo se…tomare algunas cosas y nos marcharemos de esta pocilga…aunque creo que es demasiada comida como para llevarse en una sola noche.

Candice se rio porque justamente ella estaba así por comprar tantos alimentos…lo cierto es que justo ahora no tenia de decir que no.

Tal vez no creas que sea una buena idea, pero hay un piso cerca de aquí disponible…

Haz pensado en todo…-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y agarraba aire…estaba lista para poder seguir.

Llegaron al lugar y la verdad es que era mucho más que un simple piso, pent-house quedaba mejor.

Toma las llaves…te dejo para que descanses…ah sí y el aire esta encendido para tu comodidad…

No tengo idea de cómo pagarte por esto Terrence…- el castaño la miro y rio de lado.

Solo se tu misma, la Candice de siempre…-sin más el salió de ahí…la rubia camino hacia la gran habitación y se acostó…dios la cama era como una suave pluma cerro los ojos y su ultimo pensamiento fue Terrence.

* * *

William miraba el reloj, la verdad es que se encontraba cansado y hacia algún tiempo que no volaba grandes distancias y sin duda se había desacostumbrado por completo.

Australia…estaría algunos días ahí y después tal vez viajaría a Inglaterra por los negocios que tenía que atender por su hermano justo ahora necesitaba concentrarse en resolver algunas cosas para después ir con ella.

Shiloh estaba dormida…la verdad es que había tomado con cierta tranquilidad el hecho de regresar con su madre aunque todo esto no era un trámite sencillo pero lo tomarían como cambio de residencia o algo así, ya los abogados se encargarían del proceso.

Tanya estaba ansiosa esperando en el aeropuerto…William hacia algunos días le había llamado…

Inicio de Flash back.

Pues entonces si piensas irte a Australia lo mejor sería que hablaras con Tanya…-dijo Clark mientras miraba su celular.

Eso hare…-sin más el rubio se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia su habitación…subió las escaleras y tomo el teléfono.

Casa de la familia…

Maty, soy William me podría comunicarme con la señora Tanya por favor…-

Sí señor, permítame un momento…-la señora de la limpieza camino por el vestíbulo y encontró a su jefa sentada mirando algunos catálogos de joyas.

Señora, le está marcando el señor William…-la castaña se angustio de pronto algo le habría pasado a su hija…tomo el teléfono.

Le paso algo a Shiloh…?...-dijo ella con angustia.

No te preocupes, ella está bien…-el rubio escucho como ella suspiraba de alivio.

Yo pensé que había pasado algo…dime…-

Mira, he tomado la decisión de que Shiloh regrese a casa contigo…yo tengo muchos asuntos por resolver y no cuento con el tiempo de atenderla, ella accedió.

Tanya sabia la situación y le daba pena por él, la verdad es que le conocía y se escuchaba desanimado, así que él tenía razón un hijo necesitaba atención…-Entonces tenemos que informar a la juez de esto.

Zac ya está encargándose de todo esto, yo viajare la próxima semana a Australia, deseaba esperarme hasta el término del ciclo escolar pero no puedo hacerlo.

William, lamento lo que paso con Candice y espero que las cosas se solucionen…tu sabes que recibiere a mi hija con los brazos abiertos.

Gracias…-contesto el mientras sentía un enorme pesar, pero por el momento era lo mejor.

Fin de flash back.

Shiloh abrió los ojos…-ya casi llegamos papá.

Si…abróchate el cinturón…-le dijo el mientras el jett comenzaba a descender…Australia les daba la bienvenida.

Tanya miro a su hija, dios estaba enorme hacia un tiempo que se había marchado pero ahora la miraba como más mujercita…-Mama…-dijo Shiloh emocionada la había extrañado mucho.

La castaña la apretó fuertemente a su pecho…la barriguita crecía cada día…- te ves muy bonita así…-dijo Shiloh sonriente.

Gracias, como estuvo el vuelo…?...-pregunto mirando a William quien ahora portaba sus gafas oscuras, era inevitable acertar que era un tipo demasiado atractivo a pesar de que tenía algunos kilos menos.

Algo pesado…lo mejor será marcharnos…-respondió secamente el rubio.

Por nosotras no te preocupes, mi chofer nos espera…toma tu maleta…-Shiloh asintió mientras se despedían de William…

El rubio aspiro el aire seco de su Australia, extrañaba Escocia y más a Candice…salió hacia el estacionamiento y se montó en su deportivo para ir con sus padres.

* * *

Es que esto no puedes ser posible...-dijo molesta Marlene mirando a su hija.

Madre y dime que te ganas enojándote, además siento que también es lo mejor…-afirmo Elaine.

No sé si sea un excelente ejemplo…- contesto su mama ofuscada por todo este embrollo que su hijo había armado desde que se había relacionado con la tal Candice.

Madre…William es un humano se equivoca y además sinceramente si ella se fue quien cuidara de Shiloh, tu sabes que los hombres no son tan detallistas en eso…-Marlene miro a su hija y sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Tal vez sea cierto como lo dices…-afirmo ella mirándola.

Creo que Shiloh necesita a su madre para guiarla, está en proceso de convertirse en una señorita; pronto vendrá su periodo y nadie mejor que Tanya.

En ocasiones me pregunto si eres mi hija, pero luego recuerdo lo duro que pateabas y sé que lo eres…-dijo Marlene acariciando la mejilla de su única hija.

Mama, me haces sentirme como una niña…

Para mí nunca dejaran de ser mis niños, por eso es que me preocupo tanto porque sé que mi hijo está sufriendo…la verdad desearía que todos fueran así de tranquilos como tu…-afirmo Marlene.

Pues entonces seriamos todos unos aburridos…-ambas rieron por el comentario, puesto que Elaine sin duda había sido una señorita de sociedad, criada en la vieja escuela…sus modales y gustos refinados la convertían en una mujer sin duda exquisita…

Pues a lo mejor estaríamos más tranquilos…-contesto Marlene ansiosa, su esposo Sir William siempre había sido un hombre muy tranquilo, caminaba siempre seguro de quien era y nunca flaqueaba contra el enemigo.

Todos tenemos nuestras personalidades, Clarck es el más divertido de los tres siempre osado, arriesgado y creo que disfruta su vida…

Y siento que moriré sin conocer a ningún hijo de el…-Elaine rio su madre en ocasiones podría ser bastante melodramática.

Pero es feliz, yo también a mi manera estoy muy feliz con mi esposo y mirando crecer a mi hijo…y William siendo el mayor de los tres está buscando su felicidad…no le culpes…

Felicidad…mmm…-escucharon los pasos fuertes y sin duda ese era William.

Buenas tardes…-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su madre y hermana, se dieron un abrazo…las reuniones siempre eran gratas.

Que tal estuvo el vuelo y el cambio de horario…?...-

Agotador…-contesto William tomando asiento…-mi padre donde esta…?

Fue al club a jugar ajedrez…donde está mi nieta..?...-

Tanya fue por ella al aeropuerto…-contesto desganado el rubio mientras sentía la mirada de su madre sobre él…- si tienes algo que decirme es el momento madre.

Siento que es mi deber como madre decirte que tu vida se ha vuelto un caos, tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades como padre y comportarte ya como un hombre maduro.-

Elaine rodo los ojos, ahora sí que su madre siempre sería igual pero en algo tenía razón William tendría que ser más responsable de su vida.

Algo más…-

Esta lista la habitación…quieres algo para comer…

No gracias, solo quisiera dormir un par de horas…-contesto el rubio levantándose.

Descansa hermano…-contesto Elaine sonriente mientras el solo desaparecía por las escaleras.

Dios cuando es que va a madurar…

Creo que eres un poco injusta madre, William siempre ha sido un tipo bastante responsable al igual que Clark.

Lo sé, pero desde que conoció a esa mujer se volvió como otra persona…me preocupa hasta perdió peso y…dios, lo único que deseo es que al fin ponga los pies en la tierra y se convierta en un hombre más centrado.

Elaine solo miro a su mama, ella no cambiaría de opinión pero tampoco intervendría más…William era un tipo de 34 años joven y atractivo, además de que tenía muchos negocios importantes era lógico podría tener el derecho de cometer un par de errores.

William se acostó en la cama y pensó una vez más en Candice, la tersura de su piel, esos hermosos ojos verdes, siempre tan entregada y de tan solo pensar en que otro osara tocarla le hacía hervir la sangre.

Se sentó y respiro hondo…-demonios…-grito arrojando un cojín al suelo la verdad es que había llegado al punto donde las cosas no estaban para nada.

Se había equivocado por completo, cedió a la primera y se dejó influenciar de una forma poco asertiva…era un completo estúpido…sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

Candice abrió los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada y ella estaba temerosa…había soñado que Albert tomaba la tabla de surf y se caía en una ola…pero por más que lo busco jamás lo encontró…se sentó y llevo sus manos a su pecho…la verdad es que estaba angustiada.

* * *

Hola, chicas ahora si que les debo una gran disculpa a cada una de ustedes porque se que a pesar de que no actualice en estas semanas ahi estuvieron esperando...me da mucha pena pero lo mejor de todo esto es que renuncie ya en esta semana y entregue ya todo, ahora mismo estoy retomando mi vida de nuevo y pues buscando un nuevo trabajo.

Me siento como irresponsable, pero cuando ves que no sirve por mas que le hagas de un lado y otro es mejor salir de ahi, por lo menos seguire con mis historias que me pesaba mucho no actualizar y mas esta de pecado.

Quiero darles gracias por estar ahi para mi y les mando un gran abrazo, tratare de subir mas capitulos pronto y ahora si que no hay muchos pretextos eso si, a menos de que no me pueda seguir robandome el internet de mi cuñado tendremos problemas feliz inicio de semana o mitad de semana mejor dicho y estoy de vuelta...abrazos y besos !


	41. UN FUTURO LABORAL

**CAPITULO 40**

 **UN FUTURO LABORAL.**

La rubia había desayuno al fin algo más que solo un café, le seguían doliendo las rodillas pero el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto…envió un par de curriculums para varias vacantes y la verdad es que como todos pedían años de experiencia y esas cosas.

Apago la laptop y de verdad agradeció que Terrence la sacara de esa pocilga donde se encontraba, aunque ahora mismo no sabía cuánto le costaría estar ahí…camino hacia el balcón y la vista era más que hermosa…era una de esas situaciones complicadas.

Escucho un teléfono sonar y se preguntó si sería Terry, camino un poco más aprisa y tomo el teléfono…-Bueno.

Y que tal amaneció la chica de las rodillas de futbolista.

Por dios…-rio ella de buena gana la verdad es que cuando él se proponía hacerla reír lo lograba demasiado fácil.

Pues por el buen humor que te cargas al parecer es que estas mucho mejor cierto…-contesto él.

Si…bueno creo que descanse un poco mejor…-

Claro que dormir en una cama suave como pluma es más fácil y cuando hay un aire acondicionado es mucho mejor no.

Tienes toda la razón, pero me gustaría preguntar cuanto es lo que me costara…-contesto ella mientras caminaba hacia el balcón.

Creo que algunos miles de dólares al mes…pero no te angusties es solo si quisieras comprarlo…- Candice en si no comprendía a que se refería.

Mira es fácil, es un departamento de la agencia donde llegan algunos de nuestros socios es todo, yo como buen samaritano pues te lo prestare por algún tiempo.

Entonces tengo que pagar al final del mes o algo así…-

No lo creo, digamos que es hospitalidad para darte la bienvenida a Florida mientras encuentras un lugar más adecuado te parece.

Bien…gracias Terrence por ayudarme, creo que te deberé un par de favores…-contesto ella.

Estaré pendiente del pago…dime estas buscando trabajo o es que viajaste a Florida para aceptar mi propuesta.

Aun lo pensare…-contesto ella.

Perfecto, bueno pues tengo que salir a Italia algunos días…-Candice de pronto se sintió sola…- espero que cuando regrese te encuentres más animada.

Si, te lo prometo y que tengas un gran viaje…-

Así será…hasta luego…-sin más colgó y ella miro el mar…adoraba esta vista y adoraba la oportunidad que tenía ahora.

* * *

No ha llamado Candice…?...- pregunto Cornelia mirando a Elizabeth.

No, me dijo que en cuanto estuviera ya más tranquila se comunicaba con nosotros pero mando un mensaje de que todo estaba marchando bien…-contesto la castaña aunque su rostro desdibujado decía otra cosa.

Esa niña llevaba mucha tristeza en el corazón, en ocasiones es difícil cargar con tanta angustia.

Sí, pero la conozco y sé que ella saldrá de esto…- dijo Elizabeth segura, porque sabía que su hija era fuerte pues lo que había vivido en Canadá sin duda era más duro que un simple mal de amores.

Por dios ken no seas tan escandaloso…-se escuchó la voz estridente del abuelo Vladimir.

Me siento mal padre…-dijo el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta y la verdad es que su aspecto era terrible.

Que pasa…?...- dijo Elizabeth mirándolo con preocupación.

Pues este niño creo que comió algo que le cayó mal…esta todo debilucho me pregunto si cumple con sus deberes como esposo…-

Por dios Vladimir no digas eso delante de los chicos…-le regaño Cornelia mientras el reía.

Te sientes mal.

Sí, tengo unas terribles náuseas y el olor al pescado como que me…me…-sin más el rubio corrió hacia el baño.

Qué diablos le diste Vlad…?...-

Nada, el solo se intoxico…trajimos pescado para que lo prepares…-sin más le dio un lazo con tres pescados frescos, Elizabeth en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que ellos había pasado toda su vida juntos, eran admirables.

Kendrick salió del baño y fue a la cocina donde la castaña le dio un preparado de carbonato con limón…-bébelo rápido te sentirás mejor…-y el rubio así lo hizo.

Creo que me cayo algo mal…

Si ya lo sabemos…quieres que te prepare algo más…?...-

Solo dame un poco de agua…-la castaña así lo hizo…-pasa algo que no me dices, te noto preocupada es por nuestra hija verdad…

La verdad es que si estoy preocupada por ella, tu sabes que Candice siempre suele ser muy independiente…pero con esto que paso espero que no se me enferme y yo tan lejos.

No te angusties mujer, mi hija es una gran chica y siento que ella lograra cumplir su sueño.

Sabes, tienes mucha razón tengo que ser positiva, además ya no estamos solas tenemos un hombre que nos respalda y una familia que nos quiere.

Es así como debe ser mi amor…tu sabes que no estás sola y con nuestros hijos formamos una gran familia…-contesto el mirándola tiernamente.

Perdón por interrumpir, pero tengo algo de hambre…-dijo Vlad.

Por dios este hombre no cambia, más de 30 años escuchando lo mismo…-todos rieron mientras Vlad solo se rascaba la cabeza.

* * *

Shiloh había despertado y la noche había caído en Australia…camino hacia el jardín y la verdad es que era una casa preciosa…pero…

Hola mi amor…haz descansado…?...-

Si…tengo un poco de hambre…

Pues vamos a cenar entonces…-contesto Tanya mientras se tomaban a de la mano…-Tu padre solicito tu reingreso al ciclo escolar y yo tengo algunas cosas que tienes que hacer para poder adecuarte al ciclo escolar.

Está bien…-contesto Shiloh, regresar a su antigua escuela era lo mejor, ahí tendría amigas que la recibirían con gusto.

Hija, te pasa algo…?...-

Nada mama…-dijo Shiloh mientras se sentaba en el banco de la barra del desayunador.

Te noto algo extraña mi amor…dime que te pasa…-

Es que me siento mal…ya extrañaba estar aquí…-contesto secamente.

Sabes, pareces una mujercita haz madurado mucho en el tiempo que haz estado afuera, aunque solo fueron meses en verdad para mi fueron como años, amo que estés de regreso con nosotros…

Hermanita…-grito Scott mientras se unía en un abrazo con su hermana mayor…la había extrañado mucho.

Scott…-dijo la castañita mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir libremente, Tanya se unió a ellos en un abrazo maternal sabía que algo pasaba con su hija y lo averiguaría.

* * *

Me da un café con…-la chica estaba atiborrada de clientes y es que ahí en ese lugar era de rapidez.

Tres expresos…-grito un chico detrás…

Me da…-Candice trataba de que la escuchara pero era inútil porque el caos era total.

Quiero cuatro maltes…-grito otro más, la verdad es que ella estaba más que desesperada.

Hola…-dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar.

Hola…-contesto ella tratando de llamar la atención de los que servían el café.

Quiero un…-

Aquí tienes que gritar para que te den lo que deseas…

Necesito un capuchino vainilla…-el chico asintió mientras que de pronto grito.

Daniela un capuchino vainilla y un expreso…dos croissants de vainilla…-la chica de cabellos negros le sonrió y tomo su orden…a los minutos salían de ese pequeño infierno.

Creo que te debo un dinero…-contesto Candice mirándolo, la verdad es que le parecía un hombre muy atractivo.

No te preocupes, yo invito…-dijo el mirándola, la verdad es que era una chica muy hermosa para su propio bien.

Bueno pues gracias, tengo algo de prisa…-menciono ella mientras caminaba.

Oye dime cómo te llamas mínimo…-le dijo el sonriente…-

Candice…-contesto ella mientras decía adiós, la verdad es que no deseaba meterse en más líos relacionados con chicos, por el momento todo estaba bien.

* * *

Camino hacia el lugar de donde le habían citado y pregunto a uno que otro pero ahí estaba frente a ella una pequeña agencia donde debería de empezar, lo cierto es que no pagaban mucho pero decía la vacante que habría posibilidades de crecimiento y viajes constantes.

Suspiro y cruzo la calle con cuidado, le dolían las rodillas claro estaba pero no podría perder la oportunidad de esa entrevista.

Hola señorita buen día, tengo una cita con el Lic. Richmon.

Tome asiento el señor está en una llamada ahorita la atiende, le ofrezco algo de tomar.

No gracias…- contesto Candice mientras se sentaba con cuidado comenzó a ver su celular y se preguntó cómo es que no había comprado uno mejor que solo ese desechable…la verdad es que recordó que Terrence le había dicho que era una tacaña.

Escucho el teléfono y la chica de recepción dijo su nombre por lo que supo la pasarían.- puede pasar la espera el señor.

Gracias…-contesto la rubia levantándose y caminando hacia la oficina, claro que con mucho cuidado no deseaba lastimarse.

Toco la puerta y le dieron el pase…-buenos días…- saludo ella amablemente.

Buen día…-ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse una vez más….

Creo que es el día de los encuentros verdad…pasa Candice…-dijo el sonriente.

La verdad es que mire tu currículum y no pensé jamás que fueras tu…pero en fin toma asiento…-noto que ella se movía un poco rígida…-te pasa algo…?

Espero que esto no afecte la entrevista, pero tuve un accidente y me caí, me lesione las rodillas pero ya estoy en tratamiento.

Que mal…y que tal el café…?...-la rubia se ruborizo un poco.

Estaba delicioso…-confeso ella mientras el rubio sonreía amablemente y pues comenzaba con la entrevista de trabajo que sin duda alguna era para lo que ella estaba ahí.

Por lo que veo tienes experiencia en si como aeromoza, pero te licenciaste en Turismo…?...-

Creo que tienen un poco de relación, bueno la verdad es que no mucho verdad…-contesto ella tratando de ser entusiasta.

He de serte honesto, considero que incluso podrías percibir un mejor sueldo haciendo esto que tienes aquí en tu hoja de vida.

Sé que no será fácil acomodarme, pero la verdad es que mi intención desde siempre fue ejercer mi profesión, sin embargo llegas a un país distinto al tuyo y cuando hay opciones de mejorar económicamente sin más lo tomas.

Me gusta que conoces muchas partes del mundo, eso quiere decir que no tendrías mucho problema en cuanto a viajes…mira te seré honesto yo también tengo un par de años en este ramo y estoy tratando de conocer más opciones para expandirme…tal vez en alguno años pueda consolidarme como una gran agencia.

Yo estoy interesada en el trabajo y te comprendo perfectamente, solo quiero una oportunidad.

Picaremos piedra desde abajo, viajaremos mucho para conocer nuevos lugares, nuevos hoteles, nuevos destinos y asociarnos tal vez con algunas agencias más establecidas.

Yo tengo toda la disposición entonces…-el rubio la miro con duda, pero si serbia mucho su experiencia porque sin duda conocería aerolíneas y eso a él eso podría servirle de mucho.

Haz visto cuanto es lo que ofrezco de sueldo verdad…?...

Si y sé que tienes un buen esquema de comisiones.- afirmo Candice porque si de comisionar se trataba ella sin duda se esforzaría muchísimo en ello.

Perfecto, la verdad quiero ser sincero contigo eres la primera persona a la que entrevisto este día veré a unas cuantas más y mañana otras tantas.

Bien, pues espero que me consideres dentro de tus opciones…-contesto ella sonriente mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Claro…gracias por tu tiempo…-contesto el sin más mientras estrechaban su mano, la rubia salía de ahí con una cosa en la mente, no estaría fácil pero estaba segura de que encontrar trabajo no sería imposible.

Terrence miraba algunos correos mientras recordaba a la dulce Candice, nunca se imaginó de verdad que ese tipo de cosas le pudieran pasar a él.

Justo ahora que su vida estaba tratando de encausarse ella llegaba con esa gran necesidad de amor, se preguntó hasta cuanto tiempo podría seguirse resistiendo a todo esto.

Miro su reloj, se preguntó que diantres estaría haciendo el hombre que la había dejado partir sin retorno…

* * *

Albert estaba sentado frente al escritorio, había salido de una de esas juntas un poco tediosas donde no se le pegaba nada y requerían de toda su atención…

La puerta sonó…-William podría pasar…?...- dijo el propio pelinegro.

Si adelante George…-contesto el rubio mirando a su amigo y próximo padre…-puedo ayudarte en algo…?...-

Me gustaría que checáramos este balance, me preocupa un poco las compras autorizadas de las últimas semanas…-era lógico puesto que el mismo había echo un pequeño relajo en su empresa desde Escocia.

Lo siento, la verdad es que tengo algún par de días que no me concentro y creo que están autorizadas sin necesidad…-afirmo William.

George sabía que algo malo pasaba, poco sabía si no a razón de Clark quien le menciono que él se encargaría ahora de Escocia y William de Australia…puntos malos estaban sucediendo entre ello la ausencia de Candice.

Puedo ayudarte en algo William…?...-el rubio lo miro la verdad es que si podría ayudarle en mucho.

No se aun si yo mismo pueda ayudarme…me gustaría escuchar un consejo de alguien externo a mi familia.

Dime podría ser que mi opinión te de otra perspectiva…-contesto el pelinegro mirándolo con atención.

Candice y yo nos separamos, yo tuve en parte culpa por no investigar antes de culparla de algo….ella ahora está en florida…

George escuchaba atento y la verdad no comprendía muy bien las cosas, siendo un hombre maduro sabía perfectamente que las pasiones que no se manejan del todo bien pueden ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza, conociendo como era él y un poco a Candice sin duda la vida se les había complicado.

Qué harías tú en mi lugar…?...-

Sabes que tú y yo somos personas de otro tiempo…pero no por ello es distinto esto de las relaciones interpersonales, cuando conocí a Dorothy yo me sentí de verdad un poco impresionado por su belleza, su juventud y ese día me di cuenta de que no era posible.

Albert le miraba con atención, porque si algo le paso a el también fue la primera impresión que Candice le causo en su vida, el palpitar de su corazón acelerado, su calor que de pronto le hizo sentirse vivo y con ganas de amar, proteger y poseer, un sentimiento muy primitivo.

No era posible cuando yo era un tipo divorciado, cuando tenía hijos casi de su misma edad y termine con esa ilusión casi el mismo día en que la sentí…así que simplemente seguí con mi solitaria vida.

Albert conocía un tanto de esa historia y más cuando ambas personas eran de verdad de mundos por completo distintos, aun se preguntaba es como habían funcionado tan bien.

Pero no es que uno diga fin de la historia, Dory siempre ha sido una mujer persistente y ella me dijo que yo sería su pareja hasta el fin de su vida, no fue fácil comenzar a salir con ella cuando la que me invitaba y pasaba por mí era la mujer que le lleva dos años a mi hija mayor.

Te entiendo…-contesto Albert.

Si…hasta que un día le dije que era lo que le hacía desear estar con un hombre como yo, con varios años ya recorridos, hijos adultos que estaban haciendo ya su vida y ella me paro en seco, me dijo que el destino es algo que ella no comprendía tampoco, lo único que ella sabía era que me amaba y que lucharía por los dos.

Albert recordó como el había tomado la decisión junto con Candice de amarse a pesar de que él era casado y juraron luchar…como diantres ahora eso se había perdido.- Fue fácil para ti…?.

No, fue una batalla que tuve que vivir en primer lugar yo mismo porque era complicado para mi estar con una mujer con mucha juventud, cuando ella podría tener a su lado al hombre que deseara.

Te daba miedo...?...- el rubio estaba en verdad interesado en su conversacion con George.

Por supuesto, yo un tipo con una vida a cuestas, hijos adultos, canas en mis cienes…me aterraba que ella mirara a su alrededor y me botara como un perro viejo…

Albert se rio pero ese mismo sentimiento de inseguridad que el había vivido hacia unos meses.

Pero cuando me di cuenta de que ella era feliz con lo que yo podría ofrecerle y que no radicaba en cuestiones económicas, ni lujos, sino más bien tiempo de calidad, amor y confianza todo valio la pena: me di cuenta de que a pesar de tener muchos años vividos era un cobarde.

Cobarde era ahora la palabra que se ajustaba al rubio como anillo al calce…

Pero después de muchas dudas, idas y vueltas, incluso una relación superflua con alguien más, comprendía que la amaba y ahora estoy en espera de un hijo, deseando vivir otros cincuenta años más para verle crecer y ser una persona de bien.

Albert se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba con problemas, así como el había muchos tratando de luchar con sus pensamientos y tristezas…

Yo no podría darte un consejo como tal, cada uno escucha lo que pasa a los demás y puede tomar una decisión…deseo que la decisión que tomes sea para que seas feliz y para que ella también lo sea.

Albert se había dado cuenta de que tenía que ir a buscarla, hablar con ella y pasara lo que pasara, darle su apoyo.

* * *

Candice miraba la playa y pensó en Albert…se rasco la cabeza como deseaba que le abrazara, sonrió de lado y suspiro hondo…

Ya el tiempo estaba corriendo demasiado pronto un mes para ser exactos y ella para su suerte ahora trabajaba con Robert.

Su amistad con Terrence crecía día a día, la relación que antes llevaba con Archi pues ahora simplemente no existía y en verdad era lo mejor.

Archivald por su parte se había dado cuenta de que ella en ocasiones comía con su hermano y cosas así, eso de verdad le hacía sentirse un tanto molesto porque él estaba soltero y ella igual…

Pero que podría decir ellos habían terminado su relación así que Candice era libre de estar con quien deseara aun que esa persona fuera su hermano mayor.

Y resulto que no era cierto…

No era cierto Candice Murdock…-contesto Terry mientras reían por una que otra anécdota.

Dime ya cuando es tengo que entregarte el departamento, ya me siento como la amiga más vividora de todas…-

No te preocupes, la verdad es que ese lugar pocas ocasiones es visitado porque hay más lugares donde quedarse y el mejor es el hotel…-contesto Terrence.

No me gustaría que esto que provocara algún problema con tu hermano o tus padres.

Te preocupas demasiado…-la verdad es que hablar de Archievald no era algo que el deseara aunque en verdad estuviera implícito.

Esta semana visitare Hawai por primera vez…-dijo ella sonriente.

Es un excelente lugar para surfear, siento envidia de tu jefe…-contesto el medio celoso.

Hasta siento que estoy escuchando a mi padre, sabes que es trabajo…-Candice de pronto se ruborizo era como su estuviera de pronto dándole explicaciones.

No te preocupes, solo un consejo evita beber alcohol de lo demás sin duda lo pasaras en grande, la gente en esa isla es calidad y siempre hay una gran sonrisa que te hace sentir cómodo.

Pues tomare tus consejos como tal…-Archie entro al restaurant donde servían una langosta exquisita…se sorprendió de mirarlos ahí conversando tan animosamente, parecían una pareja de enamorados…

Archie decidió sentarse en una mesa un poco alejada del lugar donde estaba su hermano sentado, lo cierto es que el local estaba lleno de gente por lo que pasar inadvertido era demasiado fácil.

Se sentó y tenía todo ahí frente a sus ojos…era como si se sintiera traicionado.

Y tú a donde iras esta semana…?...

Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos en España, creo que allá me quedare algún par de semanas, porque de ahí me paso de nuevo a Londres…

Vaya, esto de viajar en verdad es excitante pero en ocasiones es demasiado cansado…

Si es cansado, más cuando tienes hijos que requieren tu tiempo…- dijo el recordando a su hija hermosa, Candice recordó a Albert con sus hijos.

Ha de ser difícil…-dijo ella mirando su copa con agua.

Candice, no te ha llamado William…?...- ella suspiro hondo era un tema que sin duda deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Sabes que no quiero hablar de eso…que te parece si vamos a Surfear por la tarde, tienes algo que hacer…?...-Terry rio de lado.

Cada día que te conozco afirmo que eres una mujer obstinada y buscas la manera de salir de todo lo que te molesta…hoy por la tarde, a qué hora exactamente.

Antes el atardecer…-dijo ella.

Bien, pues ahí nos vemos…tengo algunos asuntos que conversar con Susana sobre nuestra hija, pero me desocupo pronto.

Si no puedes…

Siempre tengo tiempo para ti lo sabes…mesero nos puede traer la cuenta…-el mesero atendió con una sonrisa.

Archie estaba en verdad perplejo por lo que miraban sus ojos, se preguntaba si ella sería tan baja como para estar en una relación con su hermano, de que se trataría de compararles…eso en verdad le molestaba demasiado.

Había tratado de ser una hombre listo, pero ahora la ira le cegaba la visión y no comprendía esa cercanía de pronto, la verdad es que desde que habían hablado no quiso saber más de ella.

Miro como su hermano pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba para recorrerle la silla a Candice, ella parecía demasiado cómoda con la cercanía de Terrence Gibson, lo cierto es que lucía hermosa, le molesto mucho ver como el posaba su mano sobre la espalda breve de Candice, como le acomodaba el cabello y como caminaban conversando aun animadamente a esperar el auto…

El mesero se acercó con el platillo y el no perdió un solo instante de todo lo que hacían, hasta como ambos se montaban en el deportivo se colocaban sus gafas y partían.

Parecían un par de enamorados y eso no le gustaba para nada…tomo un trago de agua y espero a que lo que estaba su cabeza maquilando no fuera verdad.

* * *

Bien, pues entonces paso por ti…-dijo el castaño.

No…creo que saldré un poco antes que te parece si me marcas…-

Bien…nos vemos al rato y habrá una competencia, yo ganare…-dijo Terrence divertido.

No creas que será algo fácil…te ves demasiado seguro…-contesto ella sonriente mientras se bajaba del auto…y él se ponía las gafas partiendo del lugar.

Entro a la oficina…-buenas tardes Marion.

Hola…es tu novio…?...-

Quien….?...ahhh Terrence, no somos amigos…- contesto ella sonriente, en verdad que era el segundo mejor amigo ahora en Florida.

Qué envidia me das, es guapísimo y uno de los solteros más codiciados de Florida…-Candice rio de pronto, conocía al castaño estaba segura de que esas cosas solo le molestaban.

Hay Marion esas revistas solo dicen puras tonterías…bueno déjame ir a mi oficina…-sin más la rubia entro a su cubículo.

* * *

Robert se estaciono y camino hacia la oficina, estaba contento de que ira a Hawái junto con Candice, la verdad es que ella hasta ahora había resultado ser una excelente profesionista, sus ventas habían aumentado y la verdad es que mucho en parte era por su amabilidad combinada con su hermosura.

Hola Marion…ha llegado Candice…

Si señor…está en su oficina.

Gracias…-contesto el mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la rubia quien hablaba por teléfono parecía contenta.

Por dios que en verdad eres un pesado Terry…-dijo la rubia.

Vamos no seas necia, el que pierda se picha la pizza y las cervezas…ya me vi…- dijo el saboreándose su cena…-mmm

Bueno…está bien…entonces esta noche pizza y cervezas…ok…bye…-sin más colgó mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Robert se quedó pensado quien sería ese hombre que la hacía reír tanto…porque jamás le había visto así de feliz en las pocas semanas que tenía con el trabajando.

Camino hacia su oficina mientras analizaba porque justo ahora que estaba interesándose en ella, parecía que alguien más estaba ahí ya anclado…lo que Robert no sabía es que no era ese hombre con el que hablaba era otro de cabeza necia que estaba en Australia.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas lectoras y lectores silenciosos aquí estoy muy contenta de saber que me siguen en la historia la verdad es que me siento agradecida por seguir adelante y si algo he aprendido de mis padres es a caer y levantarte con más ganas…me arriesgue no funciono lo que sigue.

Estos dos rubios sí que han estado dando serios problemas nocturnos en mi cabeza entre estirar o aflojar de ambos pero tienen que aceptar la vida como viene y madurar…construir de nuevo para que ahora si sea eterno.

Les quiero agradecer sus comentarios que me impulsan a seguir, gracias a cada una de ustedes y mi más sincero afecto, ahora al fin contestare sus reviews…feliz viernes…

YuleniParedes.- Ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, gracias por esperar con paciencia te mando un mega abrazo.

Mily.- Gracias por tus comentarios y espero pronto ponerme al corriente de lo que no he pude escribir en estas dos semanas bueno casi tres…saludos.

Guest.- Siempre creo que todo pasa por algo y la verdad es que se trata de aprender de todo cosas buenas y malas…aquí seguimos echándole ganas y gracias por seguirme en la historia.

Patty…- de new en la historia linda…saludos.

Carito de Andrew.- Gracias por tus deseos espero con ansias que todo lo que venga para mi me convierta en mejor persona. Ahora mismo los rubios están como en un rato relax y ya se pondrá esto más interesante cuando el rubio aparezca eso espero o si no le ganaran el mandado…un abrazo para ti también.

Yuzmariz.- Tks Linda yo también, esto que les pasa a ellos es por estar con el plan de divos no estirar ni aflojar con el orgullo pero la vida misma te pone en el camino por donde debes ir…ya veremos que sucede…

Stormaw.- Aquí estamos bien y con ganas de seguir escribiendo como loca, espero que me sigas leyendo con la historia y otras más que ya quiero escribir…un abrazo.

Jenny.- Hola un gustazo para mi también. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y te mando muchos saludos.

Sol.- ya re regreso, en eso estoy haciendo que cada uno en verdad haga lo que necesitan para ser felices principalmente ellos y después se junten y decidan que hacer…

Glenda.- Que linda muchas gracias por las flores, me encanta que estés ahí comentándome te mando un mega abrazo y ya veremos como acomodamos a todos estos personajes para la recta final de pecado 2.

Zafiro Azul Cielo.- Siento eso mismo que dices, ahora ando positiva y tranquila, lo demás vendrá con los días y más con tan buenos deseos para mi…esperemos que los rubios agarren la onda y cuando uno da el primer paso es que hay interés…ya veremos qué pasa…saludos afectuosos.


	42. ESTREMECER

**CAPITULO 42**

 **ESTREMECER**

Archivald hacía tiempo que estaba estacionado donde ella vivía, era como hacer guardia…lo cierto es que deseaba comprobar lo que estaba pasando y tal vez reclamarle a Candice sobre su relación con su hermano.

Se armó de valor y bajo del auto, se quitó el saco y la corbata…no sabía que diría pero sin duda habría una discusión…

Odiaba que ella fuera una tacaña y se mudara a un lugar sin ascensor…lo cierto es que le recordaba mucho donde en sus principios ellos vivían.

Toco el timbre un par de veces y nada…toco la puerta hasta casi tirarla…-A quien buscar señor…?...-dijo una chica de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules.

La chica era bastante bonita no podría negarlo…- a la mujer que vive aquí.

Para que asunto…

Es un asunto personal…-contesto el de pronto molesto, quien se creía ella para cuestionarle.

Vaya, creo que a pesar de verse elegante no tiene mucha educación…- afirmo ella mirándole con recriminación a los ojos.

Lo siento, estoy buscando a Candice Murdock ella estaba rentando este apartamento…-la pelinegra le miro con atención.

Pues le notifico que esa persona ya no vive aquí…

Como lo sabe…?...-le cuestiono el castaño…

Porque yo soy la nueva inquilina…lo único que supe es que ella se marchó hace algunas semanas de aquí, no sé a dónde…si me permite tengo cosas que hacer…-sin más la chica de cabellos oscuros abrió el apartamento y cerró la puerta casi en las narices del castaño.

Así que ella no estaba ya viviendo ahí…de pronto se aterro pensando en algo que era casi un pecado…

* * *

Si gracias…-sin más la rubia colgó el teléfono y le sonrió a Robert quien la miraba atento…- La señora Lilian…quedo su reservación y todo…

Perfecto…te ves demasiada contenta…-dijo el rubio.

Tal vez…dime hay alguna indicación antes de irnos a Hawái….-dijo la rubia.

No tengo más indicaciones, solo que lleves muchas ganas de divertirte creo que es todo…-contesto él.

Créeme que las tengo…-dijo ella sonriente.

Mira he estado viendo algunos otros lugares, recibí una invitación para siguiente semana pero tendríamos que irnos por separado, una será para Londres y la otra para Escocia.

Escocia…- dijo Candice de pronto palideciendo, la verdad es que ella no estaba preparada para ir a ese lugar…

Veo que no tienes buenos recuerdos…-Ella negó con la cabeza…-bueno pues yo no conozco el lugar por lo que creo que podrías irte a Londres y yo a Escocia.

Lo lamento, tú dime a donde tengo que ir y yo sin problemas…-dijo ella de pronto pensando en sus padres.

No tengo problema con nada, sé que tus padres están allá en Inverness, pero siéndote sincero nunca he ido a escocia y creo que sería una oportunidad para mí, te dejare Londres aunque suene egoísta…

Por mí no hay problema…-dijo Candice.

Perfecto…te enviare la información que necesitarías…-dijo Robert mirando su reloj y saliendo de la oficina.

La rubia se acordó el…le dolía el pecho de saber que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y más por como había el luchado contra su propia familia…pero ahora parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Le preocupaba mucho que ahora el estuviera recapacitando y tal vez dándose cuenta de lo que había perdido por estar a su lado…la verdad es que la había abandonado.

Ahora no le quedaba más que luchar por sus sueños y rehacer su vida, esperaba que el tiempo le diera todo aquello que ella necesitaba.

* * *

Tanya miraba a su hija y la verdad es que estaba triste, no podría creer como ella había influido en su pequeña…como había sembrado tanto odio hacia otra persona, le dolía mucho darse cuenta de cómo aferrarse a alguien que no te ama te afecta no solo a ti…a los demás…en este caso a Shiloh.

Escuchar de su hija lo que había sucedido en Escocia y por lo que en verdad había propiciado la separación de William y esa mujer…le afectaba.

Shiloh se limpiaba las lágrimas y ella solo la pudo abrazar, si podría sentirse decepcionada porque ella no había criado a sus hijos para hacerle daño a los demás pero…

Pero la vida y la terquedad a un matrimonio sin amor le habían orillado a todas esas situaciones, siendo Shiloh una adolescente la verdad en su cabeza se había distorsionado por completo.

Ve a tu habitación hija, ya paso todo esto y tu padre el sabrá resolver todo esto…te lo prometo…-dijo la castaña nada segura de eso.

Gracias mama…-contesto Shiloh partiendo a su cuarto, la verdad es que cargar con ese sentimiento de culpa le había ocasionado muchos dolores de cabeza, ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Tanya tendría que hablar con William y esperar aclarar algunas cosas que le tenían un tanto preocupada.

* * *

Puedo pasar hijo…-dijo Sir William mientras el rubio se levantaba.

Claro Padre, pase usted…-sin más el rubio se levantó dándole paso a su padre…tomaron asiento en la salita contigua de la oficina.

Dame uno de esos whiskies que tanto me gustan…- el rubio asintió y sirvió dos…le entrego uno a su padre y otro para él.

Cuando Clark me dijo que regresabas pensé que algo andaba mal…partiste demasiado feliz a Escocia como para regresar tan pronto…-dijo su padre.

Albert le dio un sorbo a su vaso de vidrio cortado…así de cortada estaba su vida…- Tuve que tomar decisiones padre.

Las cuales se notan no te hacen para nada feliz hijo…ya no tienes ese brillo en los ojos…-dijo el padre de canas blancas.

Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mis asuntos personales…

Lo se…pero creo que ahora estas mal…mi responsabilidad como padre es guiarte hacia tu felicidad y esto no te hace feliz…

La verdad es que era un tema incomodo, pero había ya pasado algo de tiempo, más de un mes y él no tomaba una avión para buscar a la mujer que amaba.

Padre no quisiera que este sea un tema de debate, es solo que por el momento deseo enfocarme en otras cosas.

Haz renunciado a ella entonces…-dijo su padre mirando la duda en Albert.

Si…creo que le hago más daño a su lado…-

Eso me queda claro…entonces ella rehará su vida como tu…-El rubio trago en seco la verdad es que pensar en ella con otro le hacía querer morir de coraje.

Así es padre…-dijo el dudando de lo que decía, era cierto no se armaba de valor, decía de dientes hacia afuera que deseaba lo mejor para ella, pero ahora sufría.

Es lo mejor, una mujer tan joven como ella sabrá encontrar a un hombre acorde a su vida…-respondió Sir William mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso.

* * *

Pensé que no llegabas…-dijo Candice mirando al castaño quitándose la playera.

Lo siento es que mi hija ha tenido algunos problemas académicos…pero en fin.

Me hubieras avisado, tal vez ella requiera de tu presencia…-Terrence se rio de lado.

No conoces a mi hija, es demasiado independiente como su padre así que estará bien...-afirmo el sonriente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la rubia.

Parece que hay mucho movimiento.- lo cierto es que la playa estaba atiborrada.

Escuche que hay muy buenas olas, creo que todos se pusieron de acuerdo como nosotros…- se rieron y caminaron hacia el mar.

Archie estaba caminando por la playa, la verdad es que necesitaba distraerse de todo lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza…estaba siendo ridículo y absurdo pero…

A lo lejos noto a Candice en las olas…se sentó para admirarla…la verdad es que podría reconocer que había aun sentimientos por ella a pesar de todo un año ya pasado y donde se supondría tendría que haberla superado.

Candice tomo la ola y después estuvo sobre ella cayendo precipitadamente…salió a tomar aire.

Terrence la siguió y se adueñó de la ola, muchas personas estaban ahí sentadas mirando el espectáculo que todos los surfistas daban.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que en verdad el castaño era demasiado bueno sobre las olas…se había deslizado como un maestro de las olas…

Algunas chicas sonrieron al castaño quien salía victorioso de la ola…Candice no podría negar que Terrence era atractivo…pero Gibson al fin y al cabo.

Entonces que dices…

Bien…bien…haz ganado…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el castaño le quitaba una alga de la cabeza.

Creo que podríamos hacer un desempate…

Eso sería justo es más dos de tres te parece..?...-

La verdad es que creo que estas aprovechándote de mí buena voluntad Candice Murdock…-dijo el mirándola con cierto reproche.

Por dios que es dos de tres…-contesto la rubia sonriente y así lo hicieron, literalmente el castaño le había dado la oportunidad pero él había salido ganador.

Archie estaba ahí sentado mirando como ambos platicaban de manera tan amena ajenos a todas las demás personas…como el siempre al pendiente de cualquier cosa con Candice.

La verdad es que esa clase de cercanía le podría molestar en mucho…se levantó para seguirlos…Candice se puso un vestido blanco para tapar su bikini y caminaron para entregar las tablas, después de ahí salieron a caminar por el corredor.

Su hermano se acercó a auto y tomo la playera para salir de ahí…por lo que guardo la distancia entre ambos…Caminaron hacia la pizzería y tomaron asiento.

La verdad es que no puedes negar que te di la oportunidad de tomar revancha pero no lo hiciste del todo bien.

Lo se…bueno que puedo decirte si es que tu tenías mucha más ventaja…-dijo ella mientras ambos reían.

El mesero les tomo la orden…así mismo en breve se acercó a ellos sirviéndoles una cerveza…- Ahora si me dirás que pasa…?

A que te refieres…?...-

A tu exceso de alegría…-contesto Terrence mientras ella se sentía de pronto sola…ambos se quedaban de pronto callados y ella tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

La verdad es que no sé cómo sentirme Terrence…anhelo tanto y a la vez tan poco…-dijo ella sin convencerse a sí misma.

No se ha comunicado contigo verdad…?...

No…creo que se rindió antes de siquiera luchar…-afirmo ella con tristeza en los ojos…la verdad es que vivir sola se le daba bien a pesar de todo.

Y cuál es tu decisión…?...

Aun no lo he pensado…creo que por lo pronto tratare de cerrar círculos, aunque lo necesite hablar con el…

Es un mes apenas, dale tiempo…-contesto Terry mirándola, sabía que le dolía demasiado pero no podría hacer mucho ella tampoco por esta circunstancia que no solo dependía de ella.

La vida no se detiene y el tiempo menos…ahora mismo tengo muchos planes…-dijo ella y volvía una vez más la negación de Candice.

Has pensado en tal vez conocer a más gente…-

No he tenido tiempo de siquiera rentarme un departamento y dejar de vivir de tus costillas…-Terry rio de buena gana por lo que ella decía.

A mí me encantaría que vivieras de mis costillas…-dijo el sonriente la verdad es que implicar algo más pues sería algo grandioso.

Las cosas que se te ocurren me dan gracia…-

Candice…considérame una opción cuando ese corazón este sano…- la rubia se sorprendió ante la declaración que Terrence le hacía, la verdad es que tenían muchas cosas en común y justo ahora compartían agradables momentos pero él era el hermano de su ex prometido.

Terrence…yo…

No digas nada…hazme creer que tengo esperanza en un porcentaje mínimo…-dijo el mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba, la rubia le miro y sintió algo cálido en su corazón que le hizo sonreír.

El mesero llego con la pizza y ambos cambiaron de tema, además de la que panza ya gruñía de hambre después de un día tan ajetreado.

Archie estuvo ahí mirándolos conversar y bebiendo cerveza, la verdad es que se había dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba interesado en ella y esto debía de saberlo.

Comí demasiado…- dijo ella mientras salían del ahí para caminar de regreso al auto.

Lo se…siento que voy a vomitar entre tanta espuma y tanta pizza…-respondió el castaño, lo cierto es que la brisa les hacía sentirse relajados acompañados de las olas del mar que calmaban los nervios.

Cuando te vas a Hawái…?...-

Mañana me marcho a la isla tropical…- dijo ella sonriente.

Pues entonces aquí es la despedida, creo que nos veremos a finales de mes Candice Murdock…hazme un favor y cuídate mucho…-dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Lo hare, despreocúpate.-

No lo hago, sé que eres una chica fuerte e independiente, pero siendo sinceros eres muy hermosa para tu propio bien y eso puede causar ciertos inconvenientes…alejate del alcohol-dijo el sonriente.

Candice se ruborizo un poco por lo que él decía…-lo hare prometido.

Perfecto…venga un abrazo…-dijo el mientras Candice se reía la verdad es que ese tipo de muestras de afecto no era lo suyo con Terrence pero a sabiendas de que eran amigos no le vio nada de malo.

Se unieron en un abrazo que la verdad había durado un poco más, ella lo necesitaba porque ser fuerte siempre en ocasiones era difícil.

Terry beso su mejilla y le sonrió…- te diviertes mucho…

Si…prometido…-contesto la rubia mirando cómo se subí a su auto y lo encendía…-se dijeron adiós y el partió.

Candice suspiro hondo y miro el mar…camino hacia su actual departamento cortesía de Terrence Gibson o Grandchester.

Cada paso que Archie daba era como una daga para su corazón, la verdad es que le dolía mucho enterarse de esa relación íntima de amigos…

Se preguntaba cuándo es que ellos se habían hecho tan cercanos…?...-la siguió y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más acelerado…no podría ser cierto esto.

* * *

La rubia saludo al conserje con familiaridad y subió al asesor, Archie entro un par de minutos después miro el ascensor con atención y sintió de pronto que la sangre hervía.

Candice colocaba un poco de agua para prepararse un té, no le caería nada mal un baño y comenzar a empaquetar…se metió a la ducha.

Había comprado un par de bikinis para estrenar en Hawái por lo que se los probaría una vez que se duchara…

Archie estaba frente a la puerta y se preguntaba que era con lo que se encontraría…Candice se metió a la ducha y después de algunos minutos salió de ahí.

Camino con la toalla puesta y se miró al espejo, se unto un poco de crema por el cuerpo y se colocó el bikini…el timbre comenzó a sonar por lo que se preguntó quién seria..?

Se colocó la bata de baño y camino hacia la puerta…-se asomó por la lente…no se miraba a nadie.

Abrió la puerta colocando la cadena y era Archie…-Que haces aquí…?...-dijo ella mirándole con sorpresa total.

Por lo que veo esperabas a alguien más…-dijo el mientras la rubia se molestaba un poco.

Dime que necesitas…?...-

Más bien, necesito que me digas que hace en el pent-house de mi hermano…-la rubia se sintió contrariada.

Mira tú viste donde estaba hospedándome. Terry solo me ofreció este lugar de manera temporal en lo que me acomodo en otro lugar y apenas conseguí trabajo.

De verdad…?

No tengo porque darte explicaciones Archie y si me permites…-sin más la rubia trato de cerrar la puerta pero era tarde el castaño se había metido literalmente a la fuerza sorprendiéndola.

Archie se metió sin ser invitado y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, la cocina, la recamara, reviso cajones y solo había cosas de ella ahí, camino al baño donde estaba todo húmedo…no había rastros de alguien más en ese lugar.

Qué demonios te crees…?..-

Sabes que Terrence es mi hermano verdad…

Lo se…pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo…-Archie la tomo del brazo fuertemente.

Que tu estas revolcándote con el…con mi hermano…

Estás loco…yo no estoy con Terrence…-dijo molesta la rubia mientras se soltaba del fuerte agarre de Archie.

Y entonces que haces aquí…?...los vi comer juntos parecen un par de novios.

No entiendo cómo es que tú no ves más allá de solo tu maldito machismo, Terrence es la única mano amiga que he tenido junto con Martin desde que llegue a Florida.

Pero justo tiene que ser mi hermano…?...-

Mira Archie, yo no tengo nada que ver con tu hermano y si así fuera sería un asunto alejado de ti…márchate por favor…-dijo Candice ya enfadada de que el sintiera derecho en reclamarle algo.

Archie dio un par de pasos y la tomo desprevenida…la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso a la fuerza…-espero que esto te recuerde quien soy yo.

Candice trato de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero era en balde él era mucho más fuerte que ella…sus labios se apoderaron con fuerza y Candice temblaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

Miro como Archie de poco a poco comenzaba a besarla con menos ímpetu tratando de no hacerle daño…ella simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejó guiar por la tersura de sus labios…pero…esos no eran los de Albert.

Archie le abrió la bata y sus manos la deslizaron por su cuerpo que estaba en bikini…se posicionaron por su breve espalda y la aprisionaron fuerte contra su pecho.

Candice solo se dejó llevar por un instante pero…algo parecía regresarla y tomo fuerza empujándolo…-ambos se miraron con deseo.

Lárgate de aquí…-dijo ella con los ojos llenos de agua.

Jamás olvidaras lo que hicimos juntos…cuando lo beses a el…pensaras en mi…-sin más Archie se marchó del pent-house y ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Archie cerró la puerta y trato de calmarse, la verdad es que su amigo estaba más que listo para poseerla…dios era un completo imbécil seguía pensando en ella, ahora más que nunca después de probar sus labios.

En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando trato de obligarla…si ella no le hubiera aventando con esa fuerza ahora mismo…la estaría violando…?

Salió de ahí arrepentido por su manera de actuar con Candice…suspiro hondo…

Candice había parado de llorar y se tocó los labios…como diantres ella había dañado a Archie para convertirlo en un hombre así…sintió un enorme pesar…todo esto solo tenía que ver con ella.

Ella la culpable de muchas malas situaciones…una esposa abandonada, un compromiso roto…le dolía mucho todo lo que había obtenido sobre el sufrimiento de los demás ahora mismo lo estaba pagando y como…bien simple…estaba sola.

Mas sola que un perro abandonado, sabía que contaba con sus padres pero justo ahora ellos vivían su vida a miles de kilómetros de distancia…así que ella tenía que sacar las uñas y defenderse sola…

Sonrió de lado, todo esto había sido producto de una profunda pasión desatada por un hombre quien ahora mismo había tomado la decisión de no luchar…se había quedado sin el…pero en sus manos estaba resolver si podría seguir con lo mismo doblarse de dolor o simplemente tomar la verdadera fuerza…

Si esa verdadera fuerza que presumió ante todos poseer y de la cual ahora mismo no había ni una gota…dios en que cosas se había metido…después de tantas lágrimas derramadas ahora estaba ahí siendo víctima de sus propias decisiones.

Victima tal vez no…más bien asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos mal pensados…se limpió la última gota de agua salada y camino hacia su habitación…

De nada servía lamerse las heridas cuando mañana tendría un vuelo por hacer.

* * *

El día siguiente cayo y la rubia tomo su maleta para partir a realizar su trabajo, se montó en el taxi y partió al aeropuerto donde Robert la estaría esperando.

Dos Roberts pensó por un momento recordando al contratista quien le dejo una casa hermosa para habitar…la vida en ocasiones da señales…esa sería una de esas.

* * *

Terrence también había subido a su avión y partía a España, tenía muchas cosas que resolver con los hoteles en esa zona…apago por un momento su celular estaban ya por despegar.

Miro la ventanilla y pensó en ella una vez más…era como complicado todo esto…la verdad es que se había prometido a sí mismo no meterse en líos como ese.

Y sí que era un gran lio…pensar en la ex mujer de su hermano y en la aun mujer de William Andrew…menudo problema en el que se había metido, era pecar con la mente.

* * *

Archie estaba en el trabajo mirando a la nada…la vida seguía a pesar de los errores que uno como persona pudiera tener…como había pasado a querer abusar de esa mujer a la que aun amaba como estúpido…

En qué momento él se volvió un tirado y un traidor…ahora mismo podría reconocer al fin que la relación con Candice simplemente no habría funcionado, por la simple razón de que lo que empieza mal…termina fatal.

Qué pensaría ella sobre esta situación…?...la verdad es que se sentía terrible con una cruda moral que no podía con ella encima de los hombros…se había percatado de que Terrence hasta en ese momento solo estaba apoyándola como cualquier amigo haría.

Pero claro el aun sintiendo recelo de ella, todo lo miraba de color gris y más cuando la tenía por completo catalogada como una traidora…pero ella en verdad lo había sido…?

* * *

Suspiro hondo y pensó una vez más en disculparse con Candice…tal vez con el tiempo ambos podrían perdonarse el daño que se hicieron en el pasado.

Pensé que no llegarías…-dijo la rubia mientras Robert le sonreía.

Lo siento, la verdad es que anoche estuve viendo muchos lugares que tendremos que visitar para hacer las recomendaciones a los turistas…así que me quede dormido…-confeso el rubio.

Pues llegaste justo a tiempo…lo bueno es que ya documentaste tu maleta.

Si…pues si quieres pasemos…-dijo el galante mientras guiaba a Candice para subir al avión…la verdad es que ambos iban con la mente en pensamientos distintos.

Candice por su parte pensado en qué hacer para sobrevivir a todo este embrollo de sentimientos al que se había metido por propia voluntad.

Mientras que Robert estaba decidido a tirar toda la carne al azador, la verdad es que deseaba deslumbrar a Candice y esperaba lograrlo, la chica le gustaba y estaba en sus manos conquistarla.

* * *

Albert miraba la foto que conservaba de Candice, lo cierto es que había perdido mucho tiempo…pero ahora todo estaba como a un inicio se dio cuenta con la platica de su padre que el no podria simplemente dejarla irse a los brazos de otro...no lo permitiria y ahora contactaria a la fuente de su informacion...hombre listo...ese era William Andrew.

* * *

Hola chicas...dios estos hombres me tienen estresada...jajajajaa! uno indeciso, otro decidido, uno mas aferrado y otro temeroso...ahora si que la unica que esta ahi entre azul y buenas noches es Candice...Pero lo que mas me gusta que es que Albert no esta tan seguro de sus palabras...

Asimilar que Candice haga su vida con otro mas es como para que el se vuelva loquito de celos y al parecer su padre lo conoce bien solo fue cuestion de dar en el clavo ya veremos que hara en el siguiente capitulo...feliz inicio de semana a todas las quiero mil...contesto sus reviews:

Peque Andrew.- ya se con los golpes de la vida uno aprende...gracias por las flores y saludos..!

HaniR.- Si ese wuero condenando se hace de rogar...bueno ahora que se esta dando cuenta de lo que sus ojos se negaban a ver ojala que se pongan las pilas no...un buen amigo siempre se necesita pero en ocasiones cuando la quimica es fuerte se puede pasar a algo mas...solo es cuestion de que se quiera y al parecer aqui no pasa eso...gracias por tu comentario...saludos!

Stormaw.- Ya se gracias...si estos dos estan en plan de niños caprichosos aunque tengo la esperanza de que en uno entrara la cordura y hara ver al otro lo que pasa...ya sea para cerrar el circulo o para solucionar las cosas...ya veremos que sucede y pues la relacion con Terrence ahora si que es una arma de dos filos...te mando un abrazo!

Norma Angelica.- un abrazo para ti tambien y aqui ando escribiendo rapidito...

Patty a.- tranquila ya veremos que es lo que pasa...saludos!

Sol.- no te me estreses ya veremos quien toma la iniciativa cuando hay amor hay amor...saludos!

Tania...-jajajaja! esa shiloh necesita unas nalgadas como las que daba mi mama cuando era chiquilla...la verdad es que estos dos no toma ninguno la responsabilidad de ser adulto, es mejor pegar y esconder la mano...pero ya veras...saludos!

jane.- Si esta complicada una relacion asi , sin embargo antes de iniciar con otra relacion lo mejor es cortar por lo sano, total si fuimos felices juntos en un tiempo, pues lo seremos igual por separado eso espero con los rubios...ya veremos que desiciones toman...saludos!

Jenny.- si que suerte caray con esa chica linda...gracias por el comentario aqui echandole ganitas y pues veremos que hace Albert...un abrazo.

Magy.- si es que esto de tanto interasado en la misma chica esta cañon, pero no es imposible de que el amor llegue acada uno ya veremos como resuelve todo esto en pecado...huy!

Yulinei paredes..- aqui estoy de vuelta y tambien eche de menos tu comentario...gracias por seguir la historia.

Glenda.- GRacias por la recomendacion, ahora si que tratando de que la historia salga bien y que les guste, esperemos que la cordura llegue y todos comiencen a tomar sus caminos.

Yusmaris.- Si tienen que hablar yo tambien lo creo...esperemos que salga bien y no terminen peleando...saludos!


	43. POR AMARTE

**CAPITULO 42**

 **POR AMARTE**

La rubia bajo del avión y fue recibida con una algarabía de gente…le recordó un poco a Miami en épocas de carnaval…dios la gente estaba toda sonriente y ella justo ahora llena de flores…Robert la tomo de la mano para poder salir de la gran bienvenida a Hawái.

Pensé por un momento que estaría ahí hasta el atardecer…-dijo Candice agobiada.

Siempre que llegan turistas la bienvenida es así…te gusto…?...-

La verdad es que te transmiten alegría y te dan ganas de bailar…-ambos rieron por lo que ella decía.

Lo se…la primera vez que vine mis padres y mis hermanas estuvieron bailando y riendo como nunca antes les había mirado…-afirmo Robert.

Pues bueno…manos a la obra…-dijo ella mientras caminaban para tomar sus maletas ya estaba un bus listo para llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Llegaron al lugar y todo nuevamente era un gozo de gente la bienvenida con un coctel delicioso, más flores al cuello y una danza que les brindaba la cálida bienvenida.

Se registraron…-Tenemos que ir a algún lugar…?

Si…bueno en si es un recorrido guiado por el hotel y lo que ofrece, pero es dentro de una hora así que podremos ir a refrescarnos.- dijo el sonriente.

Perfecto, la verdad es que creo que es lo mejor…-afirmo Candice mientras el botones les guiaba hacia sus habitaciones.

Candice entro a la suya y la verdad es que era hermosa…camino hacia el balcón y ahí estaba frente a ella el precioso mar azul de Hawái…noto a varios surfistas a lo lejos sabía que se había enamorado de ese lugar.

Suspiro hondo y camino al baño…ese día estrenaría uno de sus preciosos bikinis.

* * *

Tengo los datos que me ha pedido…-dijo Santa Claus mientras el rubio tomaba el sobre y sentía que su corazón de pronto comenzaba a latir apresuradamente.

Miro el informe escrito pero omitió esta parte…paso a las fotos de hacia algunos días, la verdad es que no deseaba descubrir más cosas que le dolieran pero…

La primer foto era de Candice sonriente en la playa, algunas de ella surfeando, la verdad es que a pesar de tener tristeza en sus ojos parecía manejarlo bastante bien.

Otras más con un hombre desconocido de cabellos rubios que al parecer era donde trabajaba, la verdad es que no le había parecido mucho su presencia con la rubia.

Y al final unas tantas de ella llegando a un restaurante…lucia hermosa con ese vestido color menta…sus ojos verdes resaltaba pero se percató de la presencia de alguien más…ella saludando de beso en la mejilla a…Terrece Gibson…maldijo para sus adentros pero que diantres si el la había dejado ir.

Lo cierto es que solo conversaban y comían en un restaurante seguramente caro, después salieron de ahí…y esos era todo.

Leyó el informe y le daba la dirección de donde estaba actualmente hospedándose ella…pero la sorpresa literalmente le pateo con toda la fuerza el hígado…- Esto debe de ser una gran broma…-dijo en voz alta.

Pues la propiedad estaba a nombre de Terrence Grandchester…maldijo una vez más…ellos eran amantes entonces…?

El informe no está claro…quiero saber si ellos.- el hombre de cabellos canosos le miro con duda…-si ellos están juntos.

No…al parecer es un amigo de la señorita y escuche que él está prestándole el lugar mientras ella se acomoda en otro departamento…-afirmo el hombre.

Ahora mismo ella está en…- el rubio esperaba una respuesta.

Mi informante me indico que salió a Hawái…-dijo el hombre.

Puedes decirme con quien…?...- lo cierto es que Albert se habia aventado un vuelo de muchas horas para estar en Florida y ella no estaba...maldijo para si.

Con Robert, jefe actual y van por cuestiones laborales, ahí abajo le indico la dirección y tengo una observación más de un vuelo con reserva para la próxima semana a Londres…al parecer también es trabajo.

Albert tomo una foto donde se miraba Candice de frente estaba más hermosa que nunca y la verdad es podría extrañarla demasiado…esperaba poder estar a su lado pronto muy pronto.

* * *

La rubia llego a la entrada con un sencillo vestido color rosa de tirantes y tacones de plataforma en blanco el cabello lo llevaba sujetado en un chongo alto, lo cierto es que el calor junto con la humedad era algo que debía de manejar de esta manera si no parecía una fierecilla de melena rebelde.

Suspiro hondo y camino junto con Robert, ademas de un pequeño grupo de personas que venían de otras partes del mundo con el mismo fin.

Expandir su agencia en el mundo entero…la verdad es que se estaba dando cuenta de que este ramo era bastante competido…pero sin duda eso era lo emocionante.

Conocieron el hotel, sus variedades y horarios…lo cierto es que el atardecer ya pintaba el cielo de Hawai…el dia habia pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Creo que esto es delicioso…-dijo con la boca llena Robert mientras anotaba en su libreta, lo cierto es que casi todo lo que le parecia agradable lo anotaba, era como hacer una bitácora del viaje.

La rubia le miro con una sonrisa y despues pensó que el dia estaba terminando y ella no habia podido deslizarse por las olas.

Estas demasiado pensativa…-afirmo Robert.

Lo siento…es que estaba pensando que no tuvimos tiempo de meternos al mar.

Pues la verdad es que en esta clase de viajes haces todo de manera muy apresurada, espero ya mañana tengamos un espacio para nadar un rato y meternos a todas las albercas…-contesto el rubio dándole poca esperanza a Candice.

Era lógico tenía que saber que era trabajo y no placer por lo que estaba ahí…suspiro hondo y termino su helado.

Vamos ahora…-el rubio saco su manual de actividades…-al espectáculo nocturno.

Vamos…-respondió ella, lo cierto es que podría afirmar que el hotel era hermoso, la atención del personal extraordinaria y la gente muy agradable…el mar una belleza.

Llegaron al salón, donde la mayoría de la gente entraba con reservación previa por lo que el ambiente era mucho más relajado…

Robert la guio a una de las mesas principales donde tomaron asiento…pidió una botella de fino champagne.- no es necesario que gastes en eso.

Creo que vale la pena celebrar nuestro primer viaje juntos para el crecimiento de la agencia…-afirmo el tratando a prisa de corregir la frase nuestro primer viaje juntos.

Candice se rio de lado y la música comenzó a sonar…lo cierto es que estaban frente a una pista…varias mujeres con grandes adornos en las cabezas llenas de plumas y lentejuelas bailaban de manera sincronizada.

El espectáculo estilo las vegas la verdad es que era bastante parecido a uno de esos donde las grandes vedettes aparecían en la televisión.

Pero estaba mucho más interesante…el mesero le sirvió una copa y ella la acepto…brindo con Robert y se la llevo a los labios…

La espuma burbujeante le lleno los sentidos de su garganta y recordó a una persona…- Albert…- pronuncio su nombre en voz alta.

Me hablas…-

Lo siento…pensé en voz alta…-dijo la rubia que para su fortuna con la música y las bailarinas el rubio no había escuchado lo que había dicho.

El show había terminado y Candice la verdad lo único que deseaba era descansar, se tomó algunas copas de Champagne y la verdad es que se sentía un poco mareada.

Robert la miro como demasiado callada y se preocupó un poco, la verdad es que todo lo que había planeado literalmente le había salido mal.

Creo que es hora de irme a dormir…-dijo Candice sintiéndose un poco mareada.

Si…quieres que te acompañe…-dijo el caballerosamente.

No es necesario…creo que es mejor que te quedes un rato al parecer habrá música para bailar…diviértete…buenas noches…-Robert se sintió enfadado y la noche era larga.

* * *

Candice salió de ahí sentía que se ahogaba…se quitó los tacones y camino con rumbo a la playa…había algunas parejas por ahí besándose y tomando cerveza.

Ella lo único que deseaba era…que Albert estuviera a su lado…respiro hondo y se sentó alejada del bullicio…la noche estaba fresca y ella deseaba.

Se sentía algo observada y la verdad es que nadie en particular le estaba prestando atención era como si de pronto estuvieran vigilándola…giro su vista un par de veces revisando y nadie le prestaba atención…-estas paranoica y borracha…-se dijo para sí misma.

Sin más se sacó el vestido total ya tenía el bikini puesto que hasta ahora había funcionado como ropa interior, había muchos chicos en el agua nadando a la luz de la luna.

El mar calmo mucho ese pensamiento que tenía, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, amaba a Albert y deseaba tanto.

Sintió unas manos tomarla por la cintura y ella se espantó terriblemente…trato de gritar pero unos ojos azules la miraron con intensidad mientras ella sentía como el corazón de pronto se detuviera…esto era demasiado…estaría alucinando.

El la miro y apretó su fuerte pecho como roca contra el delgado cuerpo de ella y al fin la tenía entre sus brazos…la amaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir.

Se miraron con intensidad como si de pronto todo lo demás no importara y se besaron…tomo sus labios con fuerza al principio, su lengua accedió con cierta violencia y se apodero de la cavidad de ella.

Candice gimió mientras cerro los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aroma primitivo de Albert…se dejó seducir con la misma pasión que tuvo el primer día en que se entregó a él.

Albert sabía que ella seguía siendo suya, la apretó aún más fuerte y su boca soltó sus labios mientras él tomaba con delicadeza su cuello blanco y comenzaba a recorrer con su lengua esa parte sensible.

Su mano se apodero de su nalga apretándola fuertemente a lo que ella reacciono mientras se frotaba contra su entrepierna.

El reacciono y la tomo entre sus brazos sacándola del mar y caminando con ella en brazos por el sendero que daba a la parte más lejana del hotel donde había unas casitas de acceso exclusivo…no la dejo de besar en todo el camino y literalmente abrió la puerta de una patada.

Cerro con premura y la recostó toda húmeda sobre la alfombra, la miro a los ojos y se sintió motivado…ella siempre le produjo esa sensación de posesión de hacerla suya…era absurdo pero hacerla su mujer era su mayor deseo…

La miro y tomo sus labios una vez más con ferocidad mientras ella gemía de placer, su cuerpo se retorcía y Albert tomo uno de sus pechos que estaban ardientes de deseo.

Llevo uno a sus labios y lo poseyó mientras ella se encendía como fuego…pronto había quedado desnuda…el ahora mismo estaba entrando lentamente en su húmeda cavidad.

Candice trago en seco y se dejó hacer porque la verdad le amaba con todo el corazón y a pesar de que tuviera los sentidos nublados por el alcohol…él no era cualquiera…era Albert.

Entro y sintió que al fin su alma descansaba…ahora estaba en casa y toda esa paz que necesitaba ahora la poseía…se hundió nuevamente y así comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras la besaba en los labios y su mano masajeaba sus senos desnudos…

La pasión como siempre les había arrebatado y ella ahora podría soltarse…un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aterciopeladas y el las limpio con sus besos…

Te amo…-le dijo al oído y ella sintió que ahora mismo podría terminar todo esto…pero lo amaba y que podría hacer con el corazón corriendo así de rápido.

Suspiro mientras el rubio la hacía sentir nuevamente viva y ella se dejó llevar, pronto comenzó a sentir que tocaba el cielo con solo sentirlo en su piel.

El rubio se dejó envolver por la cálida piel de la rubia y la escucho gemir su nombre dejando claro quién era el aun en su vida y sin más se corrió…dios le había dolido…pero ahora…ya no más.

La miro cerrar los ojos…-Candice...Candice…-la sacudió pero parecía que ella se había quedado dormida…el sabor al champagne en sus labios le anunciaba que estaba en cierto estado etílico…se rio de lado y la levanto llevándola a su cama…

Se rio por lo bajo porque sabía que al siguiente día se levantaría con picazón en el cuerpo por la arena…la miro por un rato y se dijo así mismo que era un gran estúpido por haberle dejado partir.

No solo era Candice la chica con la que se acostaba…era Candice la mujer con la que despertaba…la amaba y lucharía por ella…ahora solo era cuestión de seguir el día.

* * *

La rubia se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una picazón en el cuerpo…sintió el amargo sabor de la cruda en su boca y no pudo más…

Corrió al baño y devolvió el estómago, que solo tenía ácidos…vomito un ratito más y se levantó…miro la ducha y entro en ella…le ardía la piel y le picaba terrible la cabeza…

El agua caliente poco a poco comenzó a traerle ciertos recuerdos que el estómago le había echo olvidar…se llevó los dedos a los labios y maldijo…

Recordó a Albert y sus besos…después el haciéndole el amor…pero en verdad seria el…claro que no…diantres y que tal si…se lavó cada parte de su cuerpo y salió de la ducha con la zozobra en el corazón.

Tomo la toalla y se enredó con ella…camino hacia el espejo empañado y lo tallo…pronto se dio cuenta que esa por supuesto que no era su habitación…tenía un hermoso jacuzzi que sin duda no podrían costear.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y recordó a Terrence diciéndole que se alejara del alcohol pero que paso…bien simple se pasó su consejo por el arco del triunfo…suspiro hondo y mal sabor de boca le llego nuevamente…necesitaba lavarse los dientes.

Abrió el cajón y encontró un par de cepillos nuevos…tomo uno y le puso pasta…se tallo con rudeza la boca y el sabor a sangre le trajo sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Ella en el mar…el la beso y después ella…se puso roja de la vergüenza…porque juraba que era Albert…pero Albert estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

Demonios…-gimió para ella misma salió del baño y se percató de que en verdad esa no era su habitación, esta tenía un comedor pequeño, una sala, cocina…era como un departamento pequeño…

Nuevamente camino hacia la recamara…pero que diantres se pondría si cuando se levanto estaba desnuda…miro una bolsa Boutique Marshall…la miro por algunos minutos y se preguntó si eso era para ella.

La curiosidad le gano y se levantó…miro la bolsa y la abrió…había algunas cajitas más ahí y un vestido…chanclas…

Con quién demonios me metí…?...- pensó ella atemorizada.

Saco la primer caja que poseía un brasier color melón de su talla y strapless…era hermoso y de una fina marca con desfile anual y toda la cosa…

Otra cajita más y en ella una panti a juego…suspiro hondo la verdad es que se moriría de pena si salía así con la toalla enredada por todo el hotel…qué pensaría Robert de ella.

Saco una bolsita con algunas cosas para arreglo personal y por ultimo un hermoso vestido color Salmon...era strapless en forma de corazón en el pecho y suelto…amaba esa tela era muy fresca…se comenzó a arreglar dándose cuenta que esa ropa era como escogida por alguien que le amaba.

Suspiro hondo…quien diantres seria la persona que le conocía tan bien…?...la respuesta la conocía…pero Albert no era el simplemente se olvidó de ella.

En el fondo del corazón anhelaba que fuera el…pero ella sería capaz de perdonarlo…podría aferrarse a una relación como esa nuevamente…

Los hijos de él estarían siempre presentes y tal vez ella siempre seria la malvada madrastra…recordó lo que paso con Shiloh y se desanimó mucho más…

Creía en verdad que la mejor opción que había tomado Albert en su vida fue dejarle ir para ser ambos felices…ella jamás le pediría que olvidara a sus hijos…era absurdo y egoísta.

Ella lo sufrió toda su vida, ahora que su padre estaba vivo pues tiempo le hacía falta para estar con el…extrañaba a sus padres y su casa…

Por último tomo las sencillas sandalias color blanco y salió del cuarto…

Pues la verdad es que me siento sumamente interesado…yo tengo un viaje programado para la próxima semana y la verdad es que esta es una gran oportunidad.

* * *

Considérelo entonces…-dijo Albert mientras Robert estaba fascinado con la nueva oportunidad que tenía frente a él.

Candice camino hacia la zona de restaurants…ella estaba demasiado nerviosa estaba casi segura y a la vez esperanzada de que la persona fuera el…no le gustaría saberse tocada por alguien más…

* * *

Archie estaba en la oficina como ido…que diantres tendría que disculparse con ella…salió de ahí rumbo al departamento donde ella estaba.

Su decepción fue mayor a saber que Candice no estaba ahí…un viaje era la excusa perfecta para desaparecer…suspiro hondo y esperaba encontrar que decir cuando la tuviera frente a ella.

* * *

Claudette Sánchez Clooney…-dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que le sonreía amable a Terrence, cuando le dijeron que había algunos problemas en el hotel de España a un principio pensó que era exagerar…incluso las llamadas insistentes de esa mujer le tenían ya harto y se la imaginaba de otra forma.

Terrence Grandchester…-dijo el caballeroso sonriente y un poco sorprendido por la mujer que tenía frente a el…-eres americana.

Mi madre es americana y mi padre español…una buena mezcla de genes verdad…-dijo ella en tono de sarcasmo.

Una buena mezcla…-le contesto el, porque tenía una acento perfecto y era la típica belleza americana de largas piernas, ojos azules y cabello rubio…sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gracias…mire sé que he estado bien insistente en el tema pero la verdad siento que no hemos sido tan apoyados en realidad y me gustaría…-Terrence estaba maravillado con esa mujer…era tan guapa y la verdad es que le hacía ponerse demasiado nervioso para ser cierto…

Perdón que te interrumpa pero como debo de llamarte…-Claudette le miro con duda.

Claudette…- dijo ella con sorpresa, la verdad es que su nombre era como una extraña mezcla de deseos tele novelescos.

Si…mira me pierdo un poco con esto del apoyo, siento que se ha tratado de darle prioridad a los hoteles que más gente hospedan y tal vez no hemos tenido una óptima respuesta de aquí…por ello estoy aquí para crear una campaña y realizar alianzas con aerolíneas, crear paquetes de hospedajes…

Esa es una gran noticia…mercadotecnia es lo que nos hace mucha falta en estos momentos, el hotel es excelente opción pero necesitamos más promoción…-afirmo sonriente Claudette.

Bien…me gusta verte sonreír…-contesto el castaño.

Gracias…-le contesto ella con acento español y el solo se pudo reír mientras Claudette lo hacía también.

* * *

No es nada malo Elizabeth…-la verdad es que en Escocia más bien en Inverness las cosas estaban un tanto estresantes.

La castaña miro a su esposo Kendrick con mucho miedo, hacía más de un mes que había bajado mucho de peso, se sentía siempre mal del estómago y dolores de cabeza.

Se había espantado tanto que pensó estaba en alguna fase terminal de cáncer o algo así…tomo miles de remedios y nada funciono al fin estaban con el médico.

Que es lo que tiene mi esposa Doctor…?...- dijo Kendrick mientras tomaba las manos de su amada.

Mira la verdad es que con todos los síntomas que presentaba yo llegue a creer que se trataba de alguna enfermedad grave.

Elizabeth sentía que se desmayaría…si no era grave es que ya no tenía cura…recordó a sus tres hijos y pidió a dios por ellos…

Me sorprende mucho y la verdad es que creo que es una gran noticia para todos…en especial para ti Kendrick, pensé mandar a hacerle miles de estudios a Elizabeth pero algo me indico que tal vez solo tal vez estábamos mal…

Que es doctor….voy a morir…?...-

Creo que después de esto querrás vivir más años…bien pues estas embarazada…-Elizabeth se sentido erguida y miro al médico como incrédula.

Kendrick estaba como ido…-perdón…perdón…que dijo..?

Ustedes están esperando un hijo…-dijo el doctor mientras ambos se miraban con sorpresa….

Un hijo…mío…-dijo Kendrick con una inmensa sorpresa…-un hijo Elizabeth…un hijo tuyo y mío…dios…dios…

Dios santo…Kendrick seremos papas…-respondió ella sonriente y feliz de lo que estaba por venir…ambos se unieron en un abrazo…esto era una gran bendición después de tanto sufrimiento para la familia Murdock.

* * *

Candice miro a lo lejos en una mesa a Robert quien estaba hablando si parar y con esa libreta, ahora mismo se preguntaba si también en el baño la cargaba…

Camino un poco más metiéndose en las mesas…había una persona a frente a él con una gorra color azul…su espalda era bastante ancha…

Sintió de pronto que su corazón se aceleraba…traía una camiseta color negro…sentía que los nervios le corrían por el cuerpo…una sensación extraña…muy extraña solo le había ocurrido eso un par de veces y solo por una persona.

Candice…Candice…ven acompáñanos…-dijo Robert mientras se levantaba y ella se acercaba paso de largo para saludar a Robert con un beso en la mejilla.

Quiero presentarte a William A…

La rubia giro la vista y quedo frente a el…dios ese hombre al que amaba tanto…por el que estaba sufriendo…por el que moría de pesar…al que amo sin pensar en las consecuencias…su prometido…

Al…albert…ttt…-dijo ella mientras interrumpía a Robert quien se quedó lívido por llamarlo así…

Candice…-dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba las gafas y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que derretían al más terco corazón.

* * *

Y que regresa…! Jajaja la verdad es que en ocasiones los reencuentros son todos menos los que planeamos, nos quebramos la cabeza pensando cómo será, que le diré, que le reclamare y a veces es más simple que eso.

Espero que estén un tanto desconcertadas como yo…pero ya veremos si al fin estos dos comienzan a hablar de frente y arreglan todo este asunto si siguen o cada uno por su lado.

Les agradezco sus comentarios…les mando un abrazo y feliz días, abajo contesto sus reviews:

Glenda.- tanto lobo y solo una caperucita roja, pero esa ya tiene a su leñador quien la defienda…Jajaja…si aquí estoy literal rascándome la cabeza…pero en fin espero que el que sigue no me cueste más escribirlo porque estoy en un estira y afloja cañón…gracias por seguir la historia te mando un abrazo.

Yusmariz.- Listo espero no decepcionarte tanto…ya veremos en el próximo ahora que estén de frente a ver quién se pone calzonudo y no cede…creo que estará bueno ese capítulo…saludos…!

MoniArdley.- Listo…si yo estoy igual que tu rascándome la cabeza para ver que sigue en esta hermosa historia…saludos.

Peque Andrew.- Que bueno que te gusto…sigo con este espero sea de tu agrado saludos para ti también.

Zafiro Azul Cielo.- Si…desempleada pero aquí bien interesada en los capítulos dándole duro y espero que sean de tu agrado ya veremos cómo le hago para escribir el que viene estoy ansiosa…saludos.

Sol.- Ya está…que tal la sorpresa…esperemos que ahora que están así se pongan las pilas, siempre he sentido que cuando Albert se propone algo lo consigue ya veremos, todo comenzara a encajar.

Stormaw.- Siento que debe de pasar eso…como que al momento de que hablas ya como una persona madura con conocimiento de la relación que tenías antes y como la familia influye, pues valorar si en verdad sale adelante o simplemente borrón y cuenta nueva, ahora sí que estoy un poco estresada para el capítulo que viene…esperemos que salga librada de ello…saludos…y gracias por seguir la historia.

Candy777.- Comparto eso que piensas…me ha tocado vivir en carne propia un poco de esto, que en ocasiones no separamos las cosas y no les damos su espacio en nuestra vida…lo más importante es estar bien con uno mismo y después todo fluye…hablar de frente, con argumentos y verdades dolorosas que a final de cuentas nos darán lo que queremos…realidad…lo real que vivimos y como haremos para estar bien siendo honestos y claros…espero que estos dos ya hablen y pongan las cosas sobre la mesa y evalúen si todo aquello que vivieron vale la pena o solo seguir cada uno por su lado…gracias por tu comentario…saludos.

Patty a.- Espero que este también sea de tu agrado…saludos…!

Nina.- que linda…ya me vi gritándoles: órale cabrones y se arreglan o les doy una chinga…Jajaja…pero ya con este capítulo vamos en camino de que hablen y más conociendo como es Albert…saludos.

Patty Andrew.- Gracias por las flores y espero que te siga gustando esta historia.

Yuleniparedes.- Chin…creo que Albert ya apareció y ni chance le ha dado de nada a este chico y más con esa actitud de mi mujer…espero que te guste el capítulo…saludos.!

Yuzmariz.- Ahora espero que ya se pongan de frente y se griten lo que se tengan que gritar el uno al otro.


	44. DOS ALMAS QUE SE AMABAN

**CAPITULO 44**

 **DOS ALMAS QUE SE AMABAN**

Candice de pronto sintió que el ácido le corría por la garganta…todo comenzó a darle vueltas…era como si de pronto de todo aquello de lo que había escapado estuviera ahí y frente a ella…sintió que el aire comenzó a hacerle falta y sin más cayó en un pozo oscuro.

Candy…-dijo Albert quien alcanzo a tomarla del brazo para que no cayera y la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos caminando entre la gente para poder llevarla a un lugar que le diera un poco más de aire.

Robert estaba impresionado de ese tipo, la había tomado como a una pluma…la llevaron al lobbie mientras el paramédico se acercó a ella…

La rubia sintió el fuerte aroma del alcohol y abrió los ojos…-Creo que ha sido un poco el clima…-dijo el hombre de ojos castaños.

Gracias…-contesto Albert mientras le acariciaba la mejilla…la rubia se sentía ya tranquila, era lógico pues el hombre con el que se había acostado era él y ella no estaba loca…agradeció a dios que fuera él.

Se sentó y miro a Robert quien estaba ahí parado también algo preocupado…-Candice te sientes ya mejor.

Si…creo que fueron muchas cosas…-confeso ella mientras se acomodaba el vestido, la verdad es que ver a Albert fue como un shock después de su simple desaparición, esos ojos tristes, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y los kilos que había perdido le podían mucho.

El rubio la miro y puso su mano en el hombro con cierta familiaridad que incomodo a Robert porque sentía que el tipo en cuestión se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones.

Candice tenemos que hablar…-dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos y ese era el momento donde podrían hablar como adultos.

No sé qué haces aquí y no quiero hablar contigo Albert…-contesto ella ofuscada por la situación.

Disculpe pero creo que no ella no desea hablar con usted…-intervino Robert mientras la rubia le miraba con pena lo que menos quería es que el tuviera problemas con alguien como William Andrew.

Mire Robert no deseo ser grosero con usted, sé que es el jefe de Candice pero ella y yo tenemos asuntos personales que resolver.

Candice eso es cierto…?.- justo ahora la rubia se estaba ya muriendo de la vergüenza…bien era el momento para hacerlo.

Si…creo que necesito hablar con el…-afirmo ella.

Bueno pues no quisiera negarme pero creo que no es el mejor momento, con todo esto que te ha pasado.

Albert pronto se sintió algo molesto con la actitud del jefe de Candice…-Los asuntos entre mi mujer y yo se tienen que arreglar…-

La rubia palideció y Robert se quedó de pronto muy sorprendido…-Es lo mejor Robert…-la rubia se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar al lado de Albert.

Robert se quedó de pronto paralizado, claro que conocía quien era la familia Andrew y si esa era su competencia inmediata se proclamaba vencido sin antes luchar…se sentó mientras esperaba que la sorpresa se le pasara.

* * *

Candice caminaba detrás de Albert y entro de pronto a la casita donde había pasado la noche…sentía vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo alegría, miedo y enojo…toda una gama de emociones…entro y cerro…ahora todo se estaba por decir.

Albert estaba nervioso…-Quisiera antes que nada que me dejes hablar primero a mi…-anuncio el con la voz un poco insegura, algo que ella nunca antes había notado.

La rubia asintió mientras le miraba a los ojos expectante…-No tengo más que pedirte perdón por la simple razón de no ser el hombre que mereces Candice…yo creí que con solo el amor que tenía para ti merecía todo para mi sin miramientos.

Candice no entendía que era lo que él deseaba decirle…camino hacia el sofá y se sentó un poco agobiada por las palabras.

Te amo no me queda duda de eso y sé que tal vez no sea yo la mejor opción…-el rubio se quedó callado por un momento…-cuando te conocí todo aquello que considera vida para mi…fue solo una amarga ilusión que yo mismo me había creado para mí y mi familia.

La rubia se removió inquieta…- pero las cosas no salieron como yo espere, la verdad es que deseaba tenerte en casa solo para mí y corte tus alas…las ate sin importarme…he sido egoísta porque yo pude haberte apoyado para que tu realizaras tus sueños como lo hiciste conmigo.

Eso…-

Eso es importante…este tiempo trate de pensar que era lo mejor Candice…yo soy un hombre que no puede darte lo que mereces que es la única razón para un hombre…tengo hijos y un pasado que has vivido conmigo.

Pensé en dejarte ir…pero no pude…mi cuerpo extraña tu calor, tus caricias, tu presencia, esa sonrisa, tu cuerpo, tu belleza, tu conversación…tu amor…

Albert es que esto es…- ella estaba angustiada.

Shiloh ya no está más a mi lado, regreso con su madre y ella esta arrepentida de todo esto…yo me disculpo por todo lo que ella hizo y por lo cobarde que yo me mostré ante ti.

Albert…- dijo la rubia sorprendida, pues jamás imagino que el regresara a su hija a la casa de Tanya.

Sé que te pones nerviosa con todo esto que de digo, sé que te has acordado de mi como yo de ti y creo que estoy dispuesto a dejar todo aquello que me ata al pasado.- La rubia estaba con miles de dudas en su cabeza…este no era el padre que ella conocía.

Candice no sé qué más podría decirte si no lo que en verdad sale de mi corazón…te extraño mucho esa casa sin ti es un solo cajón sin vida…mi vida es nada sin ti…es como si el sol no saliera…

Sé que tienes derecho de regresar a tu vida habitual…pero tienes que comprender que lo que hubo entre los dos fue puro y real…te amo…te amare toda mi vida…

La rubia estaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos…-No soy en todo caso quien para pedir una oportunidad, pero mírame como estoy cargando con todo esto en mi pecho…tanto amor…tanta pasión para ti…por ti…

Candice comenzó a llorar sabía que ese Albert no era el que ella había dejado en Escocia.

He pasado noches sin dormir, ardo como fuego, sufro por ti, tantas noches soñando que regresabas y me decías que me perdonabas…pero nunca paso…no paso por que yo mismo lo provoque y sabes…me pongo en tu lugar y es verdad…

Que es verdad…?...- le respondió ella porque todo esto que él estaba diciéndole era como mucho más de lo que siquiera espero y no sabía cómo asimilar una explicación tan real y tan fuerte.

Tomar tu vida como mujer libre y encontrar a alguien sin pasado con el que construyas todo de nuevo…todas las primeras veces, el primer matrimonio, el primer hijo, su primer casa…compartir sus sueños y su vida…

Albert…- el rubio extendía los brazos y se preguntaba cómo es que había sido tan ciego.

La rubia estaba ahí limpiándose las lágrimas que fluían por ella quien había amanecido en la cama de un extraño como una cualquiera…si el supiera eso…sentía que no merecía a una mujer como ella.

Siento que olvide que te amaba en ciertos momentos y me volví un tirano contigo…pero ahora creo que no hay una razón para no estar a tu lado…para no decirte que quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo malo que te hice…

Pero es que no fue así…-contesto ella mirando como por las mejillas de Albert corrían lágrimas.

La vida me sorprendió y yo no supe acomodar mis damas en el juego…no entendí quien eras tú en mi vida…una relación no es solo pasión…hay muchas cosas más Candice…y yo no lo entendía…pero ahora lo sé.

Que cosas…?...- dijo ella conmovida por todo lo que él estaba diciéndole de manera sincera.

Amor…confianza en la persona con la que estas…cada día levantarte con ganas de ir a trabajar por esa persona…deseas irte con su sonrisa grabada en tu mente…deseas recordar su aroma en tu piel…escuchar su voz aterciopelada por teléfono…saber que todo lo que haces es para que ella este bien…cada noche acostarse a su lado es un privilegio que te concedió por dejarte entrar en su maravillosa vida…

La rubia lloraba por todo lo que él decía y sabía que esa era la vida que ellos habían llevado.

Cuando te prepara el desayuno notas que el café es recién echo o preparado…el ramo de rosas que siempre están en la mesa para darle vista a la casa…su nuevo guisado…el esmero en su arreglo…el perfume de su piel…el nuevo color de uñas…-Albert estaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero te das cuenta cuando despiertas y no está a tu lado entre tus brazos que erraste y no puedes hacer nada más que abrirle tu corazón y decirle que cada pequeño detalle siempre lo viste pero jamás dijiste nada por imbécil.

Que quieres decirme con todo esto…?...

Siempre creí que ofreciéndote todo mi amor…iba a tener tu cariño y tu corazón, nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar…te di mi amor…pero no lo supe manejar.

Ella le miro con dolor…él estaba igual que ella…sufriendo…

Que quiero que me des una oportunidad más Candice…que las cosas que no te di en mi ceguera las tendrás, mi confianza en ti estará y mi amor para ti será todo…pero no quiero que esto sea ahorita mismo.

La rubia le miro con cara de que dices…estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que el había dicho para sus oídos…

Quiero que tu tomes el tiempo que necesitas para estar consiente de todo lo que puedo ofrecerte…ahora sé que es muy importante para mí que tu conozcas a mi familia y ellos a ti…te presentare como la mujer de mi vida y me casare contigo…

Albert…Albert…quisiera que me dejaras a mi también hablar…no es solo lo que tu sientas…-

Sé que no se trata de solo mis necesidades…pero yo nunca había experimentado esto, no te pido que me justifiques mis errores pero por lo menos considéralos.

Considero todo lo que paso entre nosotros y sé que hay muchas cosas más allá de toda esa pasión que siempre nos supera…recuerdo todo Albert.

Sé que lo recuerdas pero no quiero que la mujer que más quiero se vaya sin escucharme…ya no me quiero sentir mal por no ser ese hombre que durante el tiempo que estuviste conmigo no merecieras.

Albert…es que no soy tampoco esa mujer tan fuerte que siempre haz necesitado…yo también tome las cosas día a día…nunca pensé en que todo esto era un volcán que explotaría…

El rubio trago en seco, sabía que ella también había errado…

También he actuado como una adolescente…hice lo mejor que puede pero jamás fui sincera contigo…-el corazón del rubio ahora corría agitado.

Nunca fui en verdad sincera contigo, porque simplemente no te dije que no era feliz…me deje llevar por todas esas cosas buenas que viví contigo cuando estábamos solos tu y yo…

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la nada y en completo silencio.- Jamás te dije que tenía miedo de no ser lo que tu necesitabas…no te dije que en verdad me aterraba ser madrastra de una chica que tenía la misma edad que mi hermana menor…creo que no estaba lista para ese paso y fui egoísta.

Sé que también es mi culpa Candice…tu eres joven y te entiendo perfecto, creo que estar conmigo es demasiado difícil y más con una adolescente que viene en plan de destruir.

Te amo no tengo duda de eso Albert…pero creo que no podría yo soportar un insulto más en mi propia casa…por más hijos tuyos que sean.

Albert sintió como su corazón se apretaba fuerte en su pecho y es que era verdad…él estaba dividido entre ser padre y ser hombre…

No te culpo por la decisión que tomes, al contrario creo que sería lo más sano para ti…pero desearía con el corazón en mi mano que el amor que me has tenido también te hiciera mirar hacia mi…yo sufro como ti y ahora estoy dispuesto a todo…

La rubia suspiro hondo…ya no podría huir más…ella tenía que tomar la decisión que le cambiaría la vida…- Te amo y quiero que tomes el tiempo que sea necesario para considerarlo…yo tengo que marcharme…

Candice le miro y deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que no se marchara que ella iría con él al fin del mundo…pero ahora ella estaba realizando su sueño…trabajando con un compromiso que ella asumió.

Lo siento Albert…creo que lo mejor será que me des un poco de tiempo, solo quiero que te quede claro que te amo y que tal vez esta distancia es lo mejor por ahora.

Te comprendo y aunque me duele en el alma, considero que es lo mejor yo tengo muchos asuntos de trabajo que resolver…tal vez ahora es un adiós pero sé que al estar juntos de nuevo será para no separarnos más.

Se acercó a ella y le acaricio el rostro…estaba muy triste y al mismo tiempo tranquilo, ahora sabía que lo que tenía que decir había sido escuchado…ahora el tiempo le daría la razón…le beso en los labios y salió de esa habitación.

Candice tuvo que sentarse y sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su cara…él se había marchado y todo lo que había dicho ahora resonaba en su cabeza…

Albert…-grito ella desesperanzada…él se había ido y no podría hacer más que tomar sus decisiones, de nada serviría regresar al mismo caos y después todo terminar peor.

* * *

El rubio estaba agotado…agotado mentalmente, sentimentalmente y más teniéndola ahí cerca de el…pero esto era la mejor decisión que ambos hubiesen tomado.

Comprendía que si ella regresaba de manera inmediata a su lado tal vez esa relación que aún se podría salvar terminaría peor aún…peor por la simple causa de que regresarían al mismo patrón que les llevo al desastre.

Había llegado al aeropuerto hacía ya más de media hora y era tiempo de partir…estaba tranquilo…camino hacia el andén y se despidió de Hawái.

* * *

Candice miraba la playa y le hubiera gustado estar en otra circunstancia en ese lugar no tan triste como estaba…-Un dólar por tus pensamientos…-

Robert le entrego una cerveza mientras se sentaba a su lado…-Dime si puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor.

Creo que por el momento con esto esta bien…-dijo tomándola cerveza.

Así que eres una mujer casada…-Ella dio un trago a la cerveza y rio de lado.

No…yo vivía con William Andrew en Escocia, solo que las cosas cuando empiezan mal…

Terminan mal…-completo el rubio mientras miraba también el amplio océano.- creo que no estamos hechos para esto del amor.

Candice rio…-La verdad es que mi vida sentimental siempre ha sido un completo fiasco, me gustan las relaciones complicadas y cuando me caso huyo…-afirmo siendo sincera mientras recordaba la frase de Terrence.

Una especie de novia fugitiva…- dijo el sonriente.

En versión canadiense, ósea rubia y con pecas…-ambos rieron por lo que ella decía…

Tal vez eres muy dura contigo misma…-afirmo Robert.

No se…lo cierto es que cuando llegue aquí a Norteamérica me enamore de un chico que me deslumbro por su manera de hacer amigos y de surfear…vivimos una relación de cinco largos años.

Es mucho tiempo…-afirmo Robert mientras estiraba sus piernas.

Si…pero cuando todo se volvió malo yo solo mire a un lado y conocí a Albert…-

No quisiera que revivieras cosas que te traen dolor…sinceramente creo que si el vino aquí desde donde estuviera, es porque tiene interés en ti…

Lo se…-

Entonces porque no arriesgarse para estar juntos…yo lo haría…- afirmo Robert guiándose un poco por lo que la rubia provocaba en el como hombre.

Tal vez eso sería lo más fácil…-afirmo ella.

No te comprendo…se aman…porque no estar juntos.

Es complicado, pero yo lo amo y ahora tal vez tengo la oportunidad de acomodar mi vida y evaluar lo que necesito de el…para ahora si estar a su altura.

Te admiro Candice por tu valor y confianza en el…brindemos por el amor…-ambos tomaron su cerveza y sonrieron.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que los rubios se habían reunido para hablar acerca de todo lo que para ambos significaba su relación.

Candice estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo y la verdad es que desde que había ido a Hawái termino una vez en Londres, otra más en Tokio y una más en Tenacatica, México.

La agencia parecía que estaba captando más clientes e incluso la asociación que le había resuelto Albert lo llevo a cabo en Escocia con el menor de los Andrew.

La rubia se había instalado en un apartamento de mejor calidad que el primero, cosa que Terrence aun ausente en Florida no sabía.

Al parecer las cosas estaban bien…lo cierto es que Candice se había hecho presa fácil de la rutina laboral y viajar era mejor que estar ahí sentada pensando que haría con el amor que sentía por Albert.

La mejor noticia de todas es que su madre estaba embarazada…lo cierto es que a pesar de saber que su madre gozaba de una excelente salud pues sinceramente le daba mucho miedo que algo malo le pasara.

Pero Kendrick le había prometido cuidar de ella como a una reyna…y literal era así.

* * *

Albert estaba mirando a la nada y de repente tomo la tarjeta y escribió algunas palabras para ella: _Como es posible que saber que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado aun siento esa sensación donde cada día me haces falta, sé que has tomado tregua a nuestro amor…pero me haces falta en cada instante de mi vida…te amo tanto y espero que cuando te vea sea para no separarme nunca de ti._

Lo cierto es que desconocía si esto el llegaría a su departamento como él lo había escrito pero…por si las dudas…-Mireya envía esto al domicilio que te indico por favor…-le solicito a la recepcionista.

Si señor…-contesto ella tomando el sobre y saliendo de ahí para enviar un enorme ramos de rosas blancas para la mujer del jefe.

Lo cierto es que la espera para ambos se había pasado demasiado rápido…el trabajo los había envuelto de manera sorpresiva y más cuando ambos se estaban dedicando a resolver sus necesidades primarias.

* * *

Terrence miraba a la mujer que tenía frente a el…cuando ella hablaba parecía que sus labios rojos le seducían para besarle una vez más…- Terry no me estas escuchando…

Lo siento es que cada vez que hablas…yo tengo ganas de besarte…-dijo el mientras le besaba la mano, Claudette por un momento se sonrojo intensamente.

No me digas esas cosas…sabes que me pones nerviosa…-

Yo no sé porque te pones tan nerviosa…además tengo algo que proponerte…-dijo el castaño seguro de lo que diría.

Que tendrías que proponerme…-le contesto con interés.

Quisiera que te fueras conmigo a Florida…-la rubia le miro con cara de sorpresa la verdad es que ella no se esperaba una declaración como esa.

Vamos Terrence tenemos saliendo como una semana…estamos conociéndonos y tu…

Acaso no te gusto…-dijo el demasiado seguro de él.

Sí, pero creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido…además yo tengo un trabajo aquí y…

Y a que le tienes miedo…yo soy quien está demasiado interesado en ti…me encantas…-dijo él.

Terrence…no juegues conmigo, yo no soy una mujer más en tu vida…-afirmo Claudette temerosa porque lo cierto es que ella estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

Si fueras eso que dices…estaría dispuesto a llevarte conmigo al lugar donde está mi familia…-Claudette le miro con nervios.

Hasta hace algunas semanas no parabas de hablar de Candice Murdock…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, ella sabía que estaba enamorado de esa mujer…el castaño comenzó a reír lo que propicio que ella se molestara y se levantara de la mesa.

Terrence hizo lo mismo y la apretó contra el mirando a los ojos…la abrazo tan fuerte que ella sintió su excitación…y sin más la beso…

Claudette sintió que las piernas no le sostenían…era demasiado eso para ella…sintió los labios cálidos sobre los suyos apoderándose de una manera que le demostraba cuanto podría desearle…pero…el castaño la soltó sin más mientras ambos respiraban agitados.

Candice es importante en mi vida…pero no como tu crees…ella fue la mujer de mi hermano e incluso estuvieron comprometidos…- Claudette le miro con interés mientras el solo miraba al horizonte.

Pero no funcionaron las cosas, no he de mentirte que estuve interesado en ella pero estaba confundido…la conocerás y creo que también harás amistad con ella…

Dime entonces porque tanto interés…-

Es una mujer terca como una mula y está sufriendo en un país sola, además de eso tiene a un hombre que ama y al que no podrá sustituir con nadie…Ella es Candice Andrew pero se aferra a seguir luchando contra la corriente y yo solo le pude ofrecer mi amistad.

Andrew…ese apellido no es de los dueños de algunas aerolíneas…-el castaño asintió, sabía quiénes eran los Andrew por los negocios.

Así es…por lo que cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que el interés que tenía en ella era algo diferente al que tengo en ti…con solo verte deseo abrazarte tan fuerte que no te pase nada malo.

Pero no crees que sea demasiado pronto, tú tienes una hija y una ex mujer, yo solo…

Te doy mi palabra que no te arrepentirás…puedo quedarme un par de días mas…pero partiré…es tu decisión…-sin más el castaño la soltó y salió de la habitación donde habían pasado la noche.

Claudette se quedó ahí parada con solo una bata puesta y el corazón agitado…lo amaba claro pero tenía mucho miedo a no salir de ahí viva…pero si se marchaba…moriría también.

* * *

La rubia estaba leyendo la correspondencia, algunas facturas de los servicios, otra más de pagos de tarjeta…la puerta sonó y se preguntó quién sería tan temprano…el reloj marcaba las 7 am.

Abrió con sigilo y se quedó sorprendida…era un enorme arreglo floral de rosas todas blancas…-la señorita Murdock…- dijo el hombre que no se miraba detrás de esas rosas.

Si perdón…pase.- contesto ella mientras el hombre lo dejaba en la mesa de la sala.- Quien lo envía…-el chico solo alzo los hombros él tampoco lo sabía, pero le entrego una caja de regalo más.

Puede firmar estas hojas por favor…-dijo el mientras la rubias firmaba algunas hojas, otras más de seguridad…

Listo, déjame darte propina.

No se preocupe, ya quedo cubierta…que tenga un buen día…-dijo el mientras salía del departamento y la rubia cerraba la puerta.

Se preguntaba que diantres era todo eso…meneo la caja y no se escuchó nada…camino hacia las flores y la verdad es que era absurdo no olerlas…despedían un aroma delicioso noto la tarjetita, la tomo y su corazón latió a prisa.

 _Las flores blancas demuestran la pureza de corazón…creo merecerte, en mi vida…tuyo a la distancia…WA…_

Literal ella sentía que se desmayaba…era el…sonrió como niña estúpida y abrazo con amor la tarjeta…pero faltaba la caja…se sentó y respiro hondo…

Abrió la caja y había un gran sobre el cual también abrió sacando una hoja doblada…comenzó a leer: _Como es posible que saber que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado aun siento esa sensación donde cada día me haces falta, sé que has tomado tregua a nuestro amor…pero me haces falta en cada instante de mi vida…te amo tanto y espero que cuando te vea sea para no separarme nunca de ti._

 _Feliz navidad mi amor…siempre tuyo William Albert Andrew…_

Y Candice se sintió más enamorada que nunca suspiro hondo mientras abría la caja…un regalo para ella de navidad y tan lejos de su familia…la caja de terciopelo la abrió con cuidado y casi cae de espaldas.

Era un hermoso collar de diamantes…era hermoso y perfecto…dios…nunca antes había recibido algo tan costoso como eso…

Cerró la cajita de terciopelo y se sintió enojada por un momento…pero…la abrió y era real, paso sus dedos y sintio la dureza del collar…

Era hermoso, de diamantes entrelazados que llegarían un poco más debajo de la barbilla y unas tiritas que colgaban…los aretes básicamente eran igual…suspiro hondo y se sintió en verdad emocionada…él estaba cortejándola…como siempre quiso fuera…- Albert...te extraño.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, disculpen la tardanza pero estuve en un lapso donde nada salía así que ahora si fluyo mi cerebrito y voy subiendo el capítulo, así que espero se sorprendan como yo.

Creo que Terrence ha encontrado a esa mujer que le hizo despertar esa obsesión de amar…esperemos que Claudette esté a la altura y más ahora que tiene las cosas tan claras con Candice.

Y Albert regreso con todo con Candice…si siento que ellos merecían ese espacio porque cuando regresas más obligado que nada con tantos pendientes sin duda fallas y caes en lo mismo, las relaciones en el remake en ocasiones terminan peor, aunque eso no signifique se te dejen de amar…a mí me paso y al regreso hasta me case…jajajaja…

Eso si el regalo esta espectacular…les contesto los reviews y ahora si estoy en la recta final de la historia gracias por acompañarme, tenerme tanta paciencia y apoyo en la historia me la llevo en el corazón por tantas cosas que han pasado conmigo…les quiero mil:

Patty a.- espero que este capítulo te emocione como los demás…saludos.

Glenda.- qué envidia verdad…claro que sabía que era el rubio si no imagínate no se enreda con nadie más por mas borracha que andes tu cuerpo reconoce…saludos.

Stormaw.- Si, la verdad es que pasa en ocasiones pero aquí más bien fue que se hizo un poco la tonta, a mí me ha pasado que me pasaba de copas pero no me metía con el hijo del vecino y uno reconoce los labios que besa…jijiji…espero que te guste el capítulo…saludos.

Yusmariz.- espero que te guste el capítulo y no me quieras ahorcar…esperemos que todo esto del galanteo funcione siempre esos detalles enamoran a las mujeres por mínimos que sean un hombre romántico se agradece.

Sol.- afirmativo, hablaron, decidieron y listo ahora todos a la guerra de la conquista, me encanto que Terrence también sintiera esto que le hizo comprender que es el realidad amor…saludos.

Candy777.- de nada, espero que este capítulo te gustara la verdad es que Albert fue sincero y ella también…tomaran un tiempo para hacer sus pendientes y después…pues el después ya llego y los detalles están ahí…eso siempre enamora aunque uno se haga el difícil hay cosas que derriten el corazón.

Yuleniparedes.- Jajaja…unos cachotes…la verdad es que no estaría nada mal verdad…espero que el capítulo te guste.

Jane.- Siento que hay partes donde la rubia se nos pierde pero ahora mismo con la verdad frente a ella y la decisión que han tomado, les dará el tiempo para que crezcan cada uno por su lado y valoren si funcione o no.

Paty Andrew.- Tranquila…todo estará bien…espero que ahora no me quieras ahorcar pero ahí van las cosas no lo crees…despacio que llevamos prisa.

Magy.-La amistad es un sentimiento que se queda para siempre y Terrence ahí seguirá al pie del cañón…merece también amor…la rubia tomándose su tiempo y ya solucionando su vida…ya no habrá más pretextos.

Peque Andrew.- Espero que también este sea de tu agrado.

Jenny.- Ahora sí que después de la tormenta llego la calma y las decisiones, ya no tendremos más obstáculos por vencer cuando las verdades están dichas no lo crees…

Zafiro Azul Cielo.- Gracias por tus deseos linda…si y mira que están tomando la mejor decisión…ahora el galanteo comenzara y que manera de iniciar con un precioso collar de diamantes…que padre que esto pasara verdad…jijiji! Saludos.

Nina.- Espero no decepcionarte…pero vamos a paso lento pero firme…poco a poco par que las cosas ahora si empiecen bien y terminen mucho mejor…

Josie.- Siempre un bebe es una bendición donde sea…así que ese bebito ya viene con torta bajo el brazo…eso si los rubios hablaron y se dieron un tiempo para cada uno poner sus prioridades en orden…pero Albert ahí presente…quisiera un regalo navideño así…algo sencillito.

MoniArdley.- Si lo se…yo quiero un par de reencuentros más como esos…

HaniR.- Asi es…el tiempo siempre hace que madurez y veas que es lo que deseas en la vida, ellos por lo pronto decidieron arreglar sus asuntos por su lado, ella cumpliendo su sueño de profesionista y el ya poniéndose al 100 en su empresa…para cuando se tome la decisión final sea la mejor.


	45. UN PASO ADELANTE DEL PASADO

**CAPITULO 45**

 **UN PASO ADELANTE DEL PASADO**

La rubia estaba distraída...pensaba como es que esa sería una navidad solitaria ella teniendo ahora una gran familia en Escocia…pero además de eso lejos del hombre que amaba.

Parece que estas un poco distraída…-le dijo Robert mientras ella le miraba.

Lo siento es que creo que el calendario y yo nos perdimos…será navidad y yo sin saberlo.

Viajaras a Escocia…-ella negó con la cabeza.

No lo creo, tengo un vuelo programado a Canadá el 26 de Diciembre así que pasare navidad en el departamento dormida…no lo sé.

Pues yo viajare a Londres con mis padres a visitar a mi hermana…por lo que la agencia se quedara en tus manos…-afirmo Robert quien ahora se estaba dando un tiempo para sus asuntos familiares.

Eso está muy bien…son fechas familiares.

Deberías de cancelar ese día e irte a pasar navidades con tus padres…son días que debes de estar con ellos…-la rubia le sonrió.

No te preocupes ya ideare que hacer…-afirmo ella sintiéndose no del todo segura, la verdad es que navidad no era una fecha que le gustara mucho.

* * *

El rubio había pasado por su hijo Scott para ir de compras, lo cierto es que el chico estaba creciendo y cambiando demasiado…-Hola William…-dijo Tanya quien ahora lucia aún más su embarazo.

Hola…solo he venido por Scott.-

Lo se…quisiera que habláramos…-dijo sin más la castaña, lo cierto es que desde que había recogido a Shiloh en el aeropuerto no había vuelto a mirar al rubio.

Si claro…-contesto el mientras caminaban a la banca que estaba cerca de ahí tomaron asiento y ella solo suspiro hondo.

Me siento culpable…-

Referente a que Tanya…-dijo el mientras se miraba a los ojos.

Sé que Shiloh tuvo una discusión con tu prometida y eso fue el motivo por el que se separaron.-ambos se quedaron callados.

La verdad es que no puedo negarte decepción de mi hija, pero creo que tampoco yo fui el mejor ejemplo para ella…una relación que empezó mal…termino peor.

Lo lamento de verdad…creo que estabas muy enamorado de ella.- el rubio sonrió de lado.

Candice será mi esposa…es solo que necesitamos tiempo…es todo, no te preocupes por mi…-Tanya asintió mientras su hijo Scott se acercaba a ellos.

YA estoy listo papa…-dijo el chiquillo.

Pues vamos que tenemos que ir a varias tiendas…-afirmo el rubio.

Adiós mamá…-Scott se acercó a su madre y la beso en la mejilla.

Pórtate bien mi amor…-dijo Tanya viendo partir a su pequeño hijo junto a su padre…Shiloh miro a su madre sentada a lo lejos vio la camioneta de su papa.

Camino hasta ella…-Hola mamá…-saludo la castaña…

Porque no has querido ver a tu padre…?...-

No tengo ganas de que me regañe…-dijo sin más Shiloh.

Porque te regañaría…?...-

No quiero verlo mama, es todo…-contesto Shiloh mientras Tanya le daba su espacio ahora mismo no quería presionarla a nada más.

Está bien…que se te antoja comer…

Pizza…-contesto Shiloh.

* * *

Me siento tan mal de que Candice esté tan lejos y tan sola…-dijo con pesar Elizabeth.

Ella es una adulta y aunque a mí también me duela mucho pues tal vez es su decisión.- contesto Kendrick, la verdad es que ahora mismo tomar un vuelo de muchas horas no era una opción en el estado de su esposa.

Vamos mamá, Candice tiene amigos allá en Florida seguro que se la pasa con ellos y se divierte más…además esta la playa…-

Si lo se mi amor.- ambas sonrieron no les quedaba de otra más que hacerse el ánimo

* * *

.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y la verdad es que noche buena era como un combinado de sentimientos para Candice…en fin…

Salió de la oficina y camino hacia su departamento…tal vez irse a surfear le haría sentir mucho mejor…camino a prisa y tomo un taxi, las calles lucían adornadas y hacía calor que contraste pensó por un momento.

El señor le platico muchas cosas que ella sinceramente no deseaba saber, cuando se estaciono le deseo feliz navidad y ella igual…

Al abrir el departamento y notar que nadie le esperaba se sintió de verdad terrible…en fin camino a prisa y se puso su traje de baño más tapadito y salió de su apartamento, tal vez pasarla con Martin era mejor que sola.

Camino a prisa y llego a la playa…el punto de reunión era lejano así que comenzó caminar…a lo lejos miro algunos chicos surfeando y riendo…demasiado jóvenes para ella.

No le faltaron silbidos eso si…pero justo ahora no deseaba eso…camino más a prisa y a lo lejos noto que estaba todo apagado…camino un rato más y resulto ser que por primer año después de ella haber pasado más de 5 en Florida Martin tenia cerrado.

Suspiro hondo y su decepción fue mayor…la tristeza se apodero de ella…la verdad es que era su última esperanza puesto que Terrence estaba aún en Londres o si había regresado estaría con su hija…

Camino con la cabeza cabizbaja y más sola que nunca y sola por decisión propia que era lo peor pues Robert le había dicho que se fuera con su familia.

Pero como la autosuficiente Candice Murdock haría eso…se acercó un poco más donde estaba la gente sonriente y acompañada…salió de la arena hacia la calle y se preguntó de verdad esta soledad era lo que ella quería…

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del short y en silencio elevo una plegaria a dios…-Sé que nunca pienso en ti…la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso siendo yo misma, creo que siempre ha sido a si verdad…tal vez logre lo que quise en un momento y la paz que necesitaba ahora mismo camina a mi lado…pero…porque me siento así dios…como es que me siento así…tan sola teniendo un ejército de brazos en Escocia justamente ahora…- la rubia suspiro hondo.

Era uno de esos días donde te cuestionabas porque estabas en ese momento, en ese lugar y sola…valía la pena todo lo que había echo…tomar la decisión de estar separada de Albert…en verdad era lo que ella necesitaba…en verdad era lo que ella quería…a que diantres le tenía tanto miedo…no estaba con ella pero a la distancia sabía que el la pensaba…sin embargo…mil veces preferiría un abrazo y un todo va a estar bien mi amor.

Todo saldrá bien mi amor…la rubia comenzó a llorar y a limpiarse esas lagrimas…ella misma deseaba esto ahora tenía que afrontarlo…saldría bien de navidad y año nuevo de eso estaba por completo segura.

Camino hacia su apartamento y se metió a dar una ducha en la tina…estuvo ahí tirada algo de tiempo y después solo después se fue a dormir…

* * *

Y porque no le marcamos a nuestra hija amor…?...- Elizabeth sabía que no eran justamente las fechas favoritas de Candice pues le traían a la mente siempre todo lo malo que Brian le había hecho.

No creo que sea buena idea…-dijo Elizabeth.

Porque no sería buen idea…además el pasado quedo atrás ella debe de construir un nuevo presente y si viven aferrada al daño que ya se fue nunca seremos felices Elizabeth…-y eso era cierto…él tenía toda la razón del mundo…porque también sufrió mucho.

* * *

Estas en verdad seguro de esto…?...-dijo Claudette aterrada de entrar a la casa de los padres de Terrence.

Estoy seguro de esto, además les vas a encantar…creo que yo fui concebido en España así que ya veras…vamos que no soltare tu mano…-dijo el castaño quien hacía una semana había llegado y lo cierto es que nunca se había sentido así de entusiasmado con alguien.

* * *

Cuando le dijo a Archie que estaba con alguien y le comento a grandes rasgos el castaño se había sumido en una gran depresión…rubia de largas piernas y eso era todo…

Archie se había sentido muy mal pero si ella era la felicidad de su hermano era porque simplemente era el mejor…sin embargo la verdad estaba muy lejos de lo que él pensaba.

Terrence no había tenido ni tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en Candice por lo que aún no sabía que ella no vivía más en el apartamento, lo cierto es que ahora mismo estaba ocupado con su vida.

Claudette se quedó sorprendida de la residencia de sus padres…era demasiado hermosa como salida de una película…suspiro hondo su cabello liso caía por su espalda y sus ojos azules destellaban luz esa luz de amor.

Lucía un sencillo vestido largo en color negro de tirantes delgados encima de ello un abrigo ligero muy ligero…distaba más a lo sencillo que a lo ostentoso en lo que siempre tomaba Susana.

Una gargantilla sencilla regalo de sus padres y aretes a juego…estaba preciosa frente a los ojos del hombre que había robado hacia unas semanas su corazón.

El castaño abrió su puerta y ella bajo…vamos que todo saldrá bien…-ella respiro hondo y entraron.

Archie parecía león enjaulado…como tomarían sus padres que Candice ahora estuviera en un lio amoroso con su hermano…el seria la burla de todos…la correrían de su casa a ambos…desheredarían a su hermano.

El mayordomo abrió y entraron…la primer persona en recibirlos su guapa madre Eleonor Gibson…-Buenas noches hijo..

Madre…- dijo Terrence uniéndose en un abrazo a su progenitora…-Quiero presentarte a Claudette Sánchez…mi novia.

Dios eres hermosa…española…-dijo Eleonor encantada, claro que todo lo que a sus hijos hiciera feliz ella lo sería igual.

Si…es un placer conocerla…-dijo Claudette sonriente mientras la castaña le besaba en la mejilla y se unían en un abrazo, al parecer era bienvenida.

Terrence…toma el abrigo…-la guapa rubia se sacó el ligero abrigo con el roce de los dedos de su ahora pareja y el mayordomo se encargó de guardarlo.

Vamos a la sala ahí está tu padre y tu hermano…-Quieres al fin decirme que te pasa Archivald…-dijo Richard mirando a su hijo menor con poca paciencia.

No me pasa nada padre…-contesto el castaño caminando hacia la mesa sirviéndose un whisky, miro el auto ahí y escucho los pasos.

Buenas noches padre…-era como si todo de pronto se congelara ante Archivald Gibson.

Hijo…-contesto sonriente Richard, mientras se unían en un abrazo de bienvenida.

Bueno pues quiero presentarles a mi novia la Srita. Claudette Sánchez.

Española…-dijo Richard contento…

Si…-ella recibió a cambio un beso en la mano como señal de un caballero de la vieja usanza.

Él es mi padre Richard Gibson Grandchester…y aquel mudo de allá que está bebiéndose un whisky es mi hermano menor Archivald Gibson.- era inevitable que Clau no sonriera.

Por dios Terry que modales los tuyos hijo…Archivald ven a saludar que descortesía la tuya…-dijo la voz de mando de la mujer de la casa…Eleonor.

Lo siento…permíteme presentarme Claudette…Archivald Gibson…-dijo el castaño ya más tranquilo al ver que esa chica la ahora novia de su hermano era otra y no Candice.

Mucho gusto…-dijo la rubia sonriente y cordial.

Tomemos asiento…-comento Terry mientras el mayordomo se acercó a ellos y les ofreció una copa de Champagne.

Pero tú no tienes acento…-dijo sorprendida Eleonor.

Mi madre es americana y mi padre español…lo cierto es que es solo cuestión de costumbre…-dijo Claudette sonriente.

Qué maravilla, cuando mi hijo dijo que traería a casa a su chica casi me desmayo…eres muy bonita…dime trabajas en España...?...- Eleonor estaba maravillada.

Si…yo soy la latosa de España…-dijo Claudette mientras Archie reía y Terrence le aventaba una mirada asesina.

Recuerdo que mi hermano se quejaba mucho de ti…incluso te imaginaba como a Fiona y mira ahora él se convirtió en tu shrek…-todos rieron por la comparativa al parecer algo del humor sarcástico de Terrence se le había pegado a su hermano.

No me encanta la comparativa hermano, por lo menos tengo a una princesa a mi lado…no como otro verdad…forever alone…-

Chicos basta…creo que lidiar con solo hijos varones es en ocasiones cansado y a pesar de que ya son hombre pues se comportan como críos…-comento Eleonor.

Vamos querida, todo es una broma…así que trabajas en España es un país maravilloso mi esposa y yo estuvimos en nuestra luna de miel por aquellos rumbos, después un par de veces más…creemos que engendramos a Terrence en ese continente.

Por dios Padre…esas son cosas que no se dicen…-afirmo Archie con cara de vergüenza.

Eres un hombre adulto y sabes perfectamente cómo llegan los hijos al mundo…-dijo Richard mientras los demás reían.

Te quedaras a vivir aquí…?...-pregunto Eleonor a lo que su ahora nueva nuera no tenía mucha idea…bueno es que en si ella pensaba en regresar.

Aún estamos decidiendo que se hará madre…-contesto Terrence sonriente mientras Claudette se tranquilizaba un poco.

Bueno, pues brindemos que la navidad está demasiado cerca…-anuncio Richard sonriente.

* * *

Candice estaba quedándose dormida, la verdad es que se obligaba a dormir porque afuera los cuetes y la algarabía de la gente le hacía sentirse a un peor.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera imparable…quién demonios seria…apretó más los ojos y al fin paro…pero otra vez…y se levantó molesta…

Bueno…-dijo con mala voz y cara de enojada.

Con la hija más hermosa de todo el mundo…-dijo la voz de su padre Kendrick por lo que pronto esa cara de enfado se esfumo.

Papá…?...-

Claro que si mi amor…dime como estas…?...-la rubia de pronto sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, odiaba las navidades y le tenía prohibido a su madre hablarle en esas fechas pero a él.

Como pudo contesto…-Bi..bien…

No te lo creo…me dijo tu madre que no te marca en estas fechas pero creo que es muy bueno que mi hija ahora cree nuevos recuerdos y por eso te llame para desearte una feliz navidad…

Gra…gracias…papá…-dijo la rubia con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que le corrían por las suaves mejillas, se fuerte en ocasiones es difícil.

Aquí está lleno de gente y todos te mandan saludos…-saluden familia a Candice.

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su abuelo…la de sus tías y primos…todos gritando feliz navidad y regresa a casa…y eso era mucho más de lo que imagino de pronto merecer…estaba llorando en casa sola y todos allá pensando en ella.

Vez hija…todos te extrañamos acá en Escocia y dicen tus tías que cuando vayas a Alemania les visites…déjame pasarte a tu mama…

Si…-dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas.

Hola hija…yo siento nunca haber tenido el valor de marcarte en estas fechas pero ahora está tu padre y él quiere que seamos felices…ya no más Brian…

Mama…-dijo Candice y sin más comenzó a llorar recordando como ese hombre le había arruinado siempre las vísperas de navidad castigándola…prohibiéndole colocar adornos y cuando sus hermanos no compartía la cena como todos en familia.

Sé que tengo mucho yo la culpa mi amor pero…trate de hacer lo que mejor pude…perdóname mi amor…

Candice lloraba con dolor, pero para ella nunca falto un regalo, un árbol en su cuarto y todo eso era por esa mujer…su madre…-lo siento mamá…te amo y gracias por llamarme.

También te amo mi amor…cuídate mucho mi amor y trata de ya ser feliz…busca ayuda hija por favor.

Si madre…un abrazo para todos…-sin más el teléfono se cortó…Candice sabía que ella tenía razón…siempre supo que necesitaba ayuda pero ahora estaba todo más marcado…ella necesitaba terapia.

* * *

Albert miraba el cielo estrellado y pensaba en Candice…la navidad había pasado sin pena ni gloria…la verdad es que trato de solo disfrutar lo que ahora tenía con él.

La amaba era cierto y la extrañaba más que nunca, pero…era lo mejor para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que podrían en verdad funcionar como una pareja renovada tal vez…era una moneda de dos caras que podría no ser una cruz…pero el corazón no se resignaba.

Clark estaba ahí parado mirando el mar…camino junto a su hermano quien ahora estaba quedándose en el apartamento donde vivía con Candice en Australia.

Que haces…?...-

Nada…solo mirando el mar…

Y pensando en ella verdad...?...- dijo el sonriente rubio.

Si…no podría negarte que pienso en Candice y le pido a dios porque ella este bien…-afirmo Albert.

Que nostalgia la de ustedes dos…pero en fin…-

De que nostalgia hablas..?...-le contesto sonriente Albert.

Nada…pues es que me resulta absurdo, digo se aman y hacen una buena pareja, ahora los dos están solteros y solo se la pasan suspirando, un terco en Australia y la otra terca allá en Florida.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y es que era cierto…pero así eran las cosas.

* * *

Candice había ido a Canadá y lo cierto es que no estaba del todo segura de hacerlo, pero si el destino le pusiera en su cara a ese hombre…dios que le diría lo que siempre deseo.

Había llegado a un nuevo hotel en Alberta y todo estaba justo como lo recordaba, rebosante de hielo y mucho frio…la verdad es que jamás se imaginó regresar a ese lugar.

La verdad es que el sistema que manejaba el hotel, el tour y todo era entretenido…se dedicó a disfrutar y no pensó en nada más.

Sonrió y anoto en la libreta su bitácora del viaje, las mejores comidas y los mejores Shows…todo anotado…incluso se atrevió a tomarse fotos…

Caminaba tranquila ya en su último día de estancia en Canadá y deseaba llevar algunas cosas de recuerdo…así que se pasó al centro.

El frio estaba fuerte pero ella estaba tranquila…compro lo que necesitaba y regreso al hotel…caminaba por el sendero del hotel…y…-Que haces aquí maldita huérfana…-era la voz de la última persona que deseaba escuchar en el mundo.

Se soltó y lo miro de frente...-Disculpa…quien eres tú para hablarme así.

Conmigo no te hagas la graciosa…que demonios haces en mi país…-dijo el sintiéndose muy seguro de una placa.

Tu país…hasta donde se llama Canadá no Cerdo asqueroso…-dijo Candice con un tono de molestia.

En verdad crees que una estúpida como tú me intimidara, solo basta con ejercer mi autoridad para meterte un par de días a la cárcel.

De verdad tú crees que sigues gritándole a esa niña indefensa cierto…?...-dijo ella mirándole segura.

Sigues siendo la misma recogida de siempre.

No es verdad…nunca fui una recogida porque era la hija de mi madre la mujer que desgraciadamente fue tu esposa, pero a que no sabes que nosotras somos inmensamente felices y te hemos superado…-Brian se rio de lado.

Es más con decirte que mi madre me dará un hermanito…-miro como la cara de su ex padrastro de pronto se desencajaba.

De qué demonios hablas…?...-

De que muchos por muchos años me dañaste la vida, pero ahora ya no soy más esa niña a la que podrías agredir ahora soy una mujer que vale más de lo que tu placa siquiera podría ejercer en poder…me he dado cuenta de que no eres más que un simple títere de tu padre y me das pena Brian Pickton.- al fin la rubia lo había dicho y eso la hizo sentirse muy bien.

Conmigo no juegues estúpida…no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte…-dijo el tomándola del brazo y lastimándola con voluntad.

Suéltame o grito…ya no estoy en tu poder ni mi madre…ella está feliz en Escocia con mi padre el hombre al quien siempre amo y al que sigue amando…ya supéralo…-sin más la soltó mirando como el personal de seguridad ahora ponía atención.

Pues jamás les dejare ser felices y ahora veras lo que mi placa podrá hacerte…-dijo el sacando las esposas.

Es en serio…sabes quién es mi prometido acaso…-dijo Candice tomando un as bajo la manga.

No sé quién es ni me interesa, además diré que traes droga es tan simple como plantarlo en tu bolsa…-afirmo el comandante Pickton.

* * *

El rubio estaba en la oficina y recibió una llamada personal de Terrence Grandchester…-Buenas tardes…William.

La verdad es que no deseaba la llamada de ese hombre…-En que puedo ayudarte…- dijo el rubio cortante algo que Terrence entendia perfectamente pero justo ahora no era el mejor momento.

Es Candice quien te necesita…-dijo el castaño mientras el rubio sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

* * *

Dios que pasara ahora…ese maldito de Brian siempre abusando de su autoridad pero creo que al final se topara con pared…Albert al rescate…que pasara?...

Les quiero comentar que no había subido el capítulo porque no había internet pero queda listo…les mando un saludo y gracias por seguir la historia.

Les contesto los reviews;

Yuzmariz.- Si todos ya merecen un poco de paz y amor en su vida, mientras que los rubios tarde que temprano si es destino aunque se quiten ahí estarán…gracias por tus comentarios…

Carito Andrew.- Gracias por los ánimos…sin duda su espacio pero no tanto tampoco verdad…bueno ya veremos cómo marcha esta relación…saludos.

Patty a.- Aquí listo el capítulo espero que te guste, yo también me siento contenta por Terry y ahora sí que Albert como siempre regresando a ser el caballero de toda la vida, lo adoro…saludos.

Zafiro Azul Cielo.- Gracias a ti por leerme, si Terry ya feliz con su adorada Claudette y nuestro Albert ahí presente en la vida de Candice, quien al fin acepto que necesita terapia…

Peque Andrew.- Ya se, esto de tener galán con intenciones de caballero es grandioso los detalles nunca son mal recibidos…

Candy777.- Un abrazo para ti también…así es el tiempo todo lo cura y nos pone donde tenemos que caminar…si en verdad están interesados lo harán súper bien ya veremos ahora que dirá Candice…si le faltan decir algunas cosas.

Stormaw…- Ya se…es una lucha de todos los días por mantener el amor ahí, porque todo tarde que temprano se acaba de uno depende si funciona o no, cuando uno afloja en la relación valió madres…ahora que ella se puso de frente a ese hombre que le arruino su niñez y al fin se defendió sin duda le ayudara mucho…ya veremos como cada circulo que Candice cierre la harán una mujer más fuerte…gracias por comentar y saludos.

Paty Andrew.- Tranquila…tranquila…créeme que así estoy yo pienso una cosa, luego sale otra y termino escribiendo un collage de todo..,Jajaja…espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado…saludos.

Sol.- Muchas gracias por las flores siempre tan linda, si tengo mucho por escribir fácil unas 3 historias de este par en la cabeza rondándome…pero esperemos que Albert siga apoyando a Candice quien al fin acepto que necesita ayuda…un abrazo.

Glenda.- Gracias…si ya estamos en la recta final y todo comenzara a solucionarse espero que arreglen cada uno sus vidas y sean al fin felices…saludos.

Chicuelita.- Yo creo que ya tercera no me saldría, pero seguiré con otras más que andan ahí rondando mi cabeza…gracias por las flores Linda…si el tiempo todo cura y hace que uno vea las cosas desde otra perspectiva y ya sanado el corazón listo para amar una vez más…y aguas con las reconciliaciones verdad…saludos.

Nina.- Gracias linda…si yo quisiera uno así…pero bueno soy feliz con las flores que de vez en cuando me compra mi marido…esperemos que todo salga bien y este fic termine muy bien…saludos.


	46. UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO

**CAPITULO 46**

 **UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO.**

Candice estaba sentándose, la verdad es que se había dado cuenta de que ella no sentía odio ya hacia Brian sino más bien como lastima…pensó las cosas bien y entendió que el mismo fue obligado a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba.

Sentía mucha pena por alguien quien también fue víctima de un padre autoritario y tal vez con ella desquito todo su malestar personal, lo único malo es que aun así no era feliz…nada feliz.

Candice que haces aquí…?...- dijo Johan el compañero de Brian.

Traía drogas…-dijo en defensa Pickton.

Por dios, en verdad quieres que te crea esto…- le contesto molesto porque si algo sabia era el rencor que siempre cayo con esa niña ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer.

Tengo derecho a una llamada no es así…-

Así es Candice…-le contestó Johan.

Aquí no hay de larga distancia…-dijo pedante Brian mientras que el otro hombre saco su celular y se lo presto, la rubia se levantó y marco de inmediato la única persona que podría ayudarle de manera inmediata.

* * *

Por dios contesta…-se dijo así misma la rubia mientras escucho la voz de Terrence.

Bueno…-dijo el sin conocer el número.

Hola Terry soy Candice, necesito que me ayudes estoy en Canadá pero presuntamente me detuvo mi ex padrastro con droga.

El castaño se sacó de onda pues sabía que ese tipo la odiaba…-Dame la dirección y…claro…-

* * *

Gracias Johan…bien pues dime de que se me acusa no podre firmar nada sin que mi abogado este presente, además siendo que estoy en cuestiones laborales tienen que notificar a mi jefe y al hotel…-respondió ella tranquila.

De verdad crees que esto será fácil…-soltó con sarcasmo Brian mirándola con rencor.

Es que no hice nada malo, crees que aún tengo miedo de ti en verdad eres patético…-contesto ella mirando el televisor lo cierto es que a pesar de que estaba lejos de su casa no se sentía tan desprotegida, sabía que Terrence le ayudaría.

Brian apago el televisor y se rio de lado…-Aquí se hace lo que yo digo así que a la celda.

Creo que puedes perder más de lo que tú crees…

Eres canadiense…acataras mis órdenes y este es mi condado donde yo mando.

Mira para tu información…primero…soy ciudadana americana así que aquí estoy siendo violentada en mis derechos, en segundo lugar hay miles de cámaras donde verán cuales actividades he realizado…estás perdiendo tu tiempo y esto te costara.

Tu eres una inútil y una huérfana eso jamás se te quitara.

No soy huérfana, mi padre se llama Kendrick Murdock y él vive en Escocia, además es un prolífico empresario…creo que estas errando pero si lo que quieres es meterme a la celda perfecto, peor para ti…-dijo segura la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la fría celda y el sonreía.

Aquí estarás hasta que yo quiera…-dijo sonriente y estúpidamente Brian mientras Candice se alegraba de tener aun a Terrence.

* * *

El castaño lo primero que hizo fue buscar el contacto de William Andrew y a pesar de saber que no era santo de su devoción pues era ella y el único que tendría que resolver ese asunto él.

El rubio estaba en la oficina y recibió una llamada personal de Terrence Grandchester…-Buenas tardes…William.

La verdad es que no deseaba la llamada de ese hombre…-En que puedo ayudarte…-contesto cortante.

Es Candice quien te necesita…-dijo el castaño mientras el rubio sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

Que le paso a ella…?...-contesto William sintiéndose de pronto muy estresado.

Mira no es nada tan grave, Candice viajo a Canadá por cuestiones laborales y creo que se topó con el padrastro, total que está detenida en Alberta.

Me puedes dar la dirección por favor y el dato…-el rubio anoto lo que Terrence decía, lo cierto es que si bien por el momento ellos no estaban juntos ella seguía siendo su responsabilidad…era su mujer.

Gracias, yo trato de resolverlo hoy mismo…-dijo el rubio.

De nada…-sin más colgaron el teléfono mientras que el castaño se preguntaba cómo es que Candice aún no regresaba con él.

Claro que a Terrence no le costaba nada tomar un avión, mover influencias en Alberta y sacarla sin menor problema…pero había llegado el momento de que él se ocupara de su vida pues ahora había una mujer a quien respetar y darle su lugar.

Candice por supuesto que no lo sabía y tal vez con esa información no le hubiera molestado…pero si él podría darle un pequeño empujón…pues….lo haría.

* * *

El rubio sonrió de lado y la verdad es que esto significaba una oportunidad para el…que podría hacer además de tomar el jet para salir a Canadá…

Tomo el teléfono y marco algunas líneas de esas privilegiadas…así que ahora el mismo seria el juez y verdugo de Brian Pickton.

* * *

La rubia estaba congelándose y la noche había caído en el condado de Alberta, lo cierto es que se preguntaba porque diantres no llegaba Terrence…suspiro hondo y sonrió de lado…

Cuanta falta le hacía unos brazos fuertes que le pudieran sostener…pensó en Albert y su mente atrajo a su mente su fuerte aroma…lo amaba a pesar de todo y de todos…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que esa noche la pasaría ahí…miro a Johan acercarse…-venga sal que ya se marchó Brian…-dijo el hombre mientras la rubia lo hacía.

Gracias…creo que estaba convirtiéndome en paleta…-dijo la rubia mientras caminaban a la oficina que estaba un poco más caliente.

Te apetece un poco de café…- ella asintió la verdad es que moría de hambre también…-Te compartiré un emparedado que me hizo Michelle.

Y como esta ella…?.- lo cierto es que Candice a pesar de que había crecido con un enemigo en casa, la gente la estimaba porque era una gran chica.

Bien…creo que los chicos tiene para estar ahí…sabias que mi hijo Steve se casó ya…-

La rubia sonrió…pues Steve había sido su gran amor de Canadá…-No sabía, ya sabes que lo único que hice cuando cumplí 18 años fue irme lo más rápido posible.

Lo se…lamento mucho que ahora estés aquí detenida…-la puerta se abrió para colmo y mala suerte era Brian.

Me largo cinco minutos y los ratones hacen fiesta…-camino a prisa y tomo a Candice por el brazo con brusquedad lastimándola.

No es necesario que me jales así…-grito ella mientras la apretaba más fuerte.

Aquí se hacen las cosas como yo digo, estas en mi jurisdicción y a ti Johan da gracias a dios los años que tienes de servicio si no te pondría en la otra celda con ella.

Abrió la reja y la empujo…-Te vas a arrepentir de esto Brian.

No puedes hacerme nada…donde están tus amistades y tu prometido…yo no veo a nadie huérfana…

Candice se sentó y se molestó mucho esto ya rayaba en lo absurdo…pensó que en verdad estaba ella mal en haber regresado a ese lugar, la verdad es que mantenerse caliente en ese lugar había sido toda una travesía con la cobija maloliente que tomo del lugar.

* * *

Archie caminaba por la playa sin prestar atención, lo cierto es que estaba preguntándose, como era posible que ahora su hermano estuviera con una novia si apenas unos meses atrás se había divorciado.

Se daba cuenta que en ocasiones soltar para algunas personas era más sencillo que para el…aunque siendo sinceros ninguna chica lo había impresionado en si…

Oye fíjate por donde vas…?...- dijo una chica de grandes ojos azules y cabellos negros…era la del apartamento.

Tu…-

Por dios…nuevamente el estirado…-contesto ella con enfado recogiendo su bolsa.

Lo lamento…déjame ayudarte con tu ro…pa…-dijo el mientras tomaba un par de bikinis.

Oye eso es privado…-contesto la chica con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Lo siento…es que…perdón…-dijo el avergonzado también…pero bueno así estaban las cosas…

Parece que siempre estas como en las nubes…-comento ella mirándolo, la verdad es que siempre se ponía a la defensiva con él por la simple razón de que era un tipo que le atraía para que negarlo.

Cosas que pasan en la vida…-afirmo Archie.

La chica del apartamento verdad…-dijo ella con intuición, era muy linda…y su sonrisa como que le gustaba.

Si…- respondio el secamente tratando de no pensar mas en ella.

Entonces ha de ser especial para que te haga chocar con todos los demás seres humanos…-afirmo la pelinegra mientras ambos reían.

Fue especial muy especial…pero ahora estoy tratando de que sea pasado así que en ocasiones con la soledad pues como que me acuerdo y es donde me pasa esto…-afirmo el castaño.

Archivald verdad…?...- el asintió…-

No se me tu nombre.-

Me llamo Kourtney Streep…-dijo ella mientras ambos se saludaban con un apretón de mano.

Te invito una cerveza por lo ocurrido… en son de paz por todas las groserias que te he hecho...-ella asintio y se la merecia despues del bochornoso incidente.

Claro…-dijo ella sonriente.

* * *

Candice había tomado solo un café y ya era algo tarde…escucho algunos hombres hablando y hablando…después de eso se acercó Johan.

Creo que llegaron por ti Candice…-dijo el mientras Candice se alegraba pues literalmente estaba por cumplir 24 horas ahí encerrada.

Camino a prisa esperando ver a Terrence…pero era un hombre al que no conocía…-Esto le costara más de lo que usted cree.

Y por primera vez noto miedo en la mirada siempre soberbia e indulgente de Brian Pickton…-Señorita Candice es momento de retirarnos y disculpe la tardanza es solo que por las horas usted comprenderá que no fue sencillo.

Gracias…-le respondió ella miro a Brian y sin decirle nada se siguió de largo con Johan para recoger sus cosas…

Candice me dio gusto verte…espero que coincidamos alguna vez en otras circunstancias…-comento el padre de su amigo.

Lo se…gracias por estar aquí y me saludas a Michelle, a Steve y le dices que sea muy feliz…nos vemos…-la rubia salió de ahí airosa…

* * *

Johan giro su vista hacia Brian quien se había sentado por la impresión que todo esto le estaba causando…-Te dije que no era una buena idea, ahora tienes que asumir la consecuencia de tus actos.

No me vengas con sermones…puedo perder mi trabajo.

La ley es la ley Brian…siempre lo has dicho…-contesto Johan mirándole con un poco de sarcasmo, pero la verdad es que él se lo había buscado.

* * *

Bueno por mi parte es todo podemos regresar al hotel y ya usted hace lo que necesita.- y así fue con un extraño regreso al hotel, empaco y regreso

a Florida.

La verdad es que se sintió más sola que nunca…la vida era justamente una decisión y la decisión ella la tomo, no era del todo feliz con esto de desarrollarse como una profesionista…

Faltaba ese gran pedacito y ese gran pedacito era el…Albert en su vida…lo amaba y siempre le añoraba.

Llego a su apartamento frio y solo…corrió a la caja fuerte y saco ese juego de joyas que Albert le había regalado…las acaricio por algún tiempo pensando en que eran sus manos…lo amaba…era tiempo y ella estaba lista…

Escucho el timbre sonar…camino a prisa preguntándose quien sería…-abrió la puerta y era Terrence…

Hola chica rebelde…-dijo el mientras Candice literalmente se le arrojaba a los brazos…el castaño se sintió un poco incómodo con ese hecho ella era hermosa y el hombre.

Gracias Terrence…-dijo la rubia soltándose del castaño.

De que tengo que recibir las gracias, de la pequeña gacela que partió del apartamento con un solo gracias y adiós…-dijo en tono de burla.

De que me rescataste de Canadá…-respondió la rubia mientras el solo reía.

No fui yo…- contesto el secamente…-puedo pasar…

Claro…perdón…como que no fuiste tú…?...- contesto ella mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia la sala.

No…digamos que han pasado muchas cosas en mi larga ausencia y mucho de eso tiene que ver con mi vida personal…-la rubia tomo la cajita de terciopelo y se sentó.

De que me hablas…?...- Terrence noto la caja y como ella la tomaba entre sus manos, sus dedos se habían vuelto blancos con la fuerza que la apretaba…era como si la estuviera cuidando.

Yo conocí a una mujer que me ha enseñado lo que es amar…-soltó sin más, casi siempre la rubia agradecía que el fuera directo pero…

Vaya…wow…este en ocasiones eres demasiado directo…me he perdido primero en la ausencia, mujer, amor, no fuiste tú…?...- tenía muchas preguntas.

Cuando llegue a España conocí a la mujer que me estuvo hostigando por teléfono.

La que decías que seguramente era más fea que Fiona…-dijo Candice a lo que el asentía.

Así es…pero no, resulto ser una mujer hermosa y la verdad es que su acento español, su sensibilidad no lo sé…todo paso tan rápido que ni cuenta me di…

Caíste en sus brazos…-dijo ella…mientras Terry solo reía.- que puedo decirte…felicidades…

Por dios, suena como tan falto de sinceridad esas felicidades…-

Es solo que estoy sorprendida, pero me da mucho gusto por ti, eres un gran hombre y mereces a una mujer que te amé…por lo que veo al recordarla se te iluminan los ojos…la amas.-afirmo la rubia sonriente.

La amo…ya se las presente a mis padres y hemos decidido que nos mudaremos juntos a principios de año…-eso sí que era toda una gran noticia…seguramente era una mujer muy hermosa físicamente pero con un enorme corazón.

Pues en horabuena…-dijo Candice aun con asombro.

Quien te saco de la cárcel no fui yo…fue William…-ella palideció de solo escuchar ese hombre…trago en seco…

Tú le hablaste…?...-

Si…le hable y le dije que te necesitaba...- Candice sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas…

Yo…esto…

Vamos Candice…no tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma, nos equivocamos porque así somos los humanos tienes que dejar todo eso atrás y estar con el…sé que lo amas porque se ve…eso te lo dio el verdad…-dijo el castaño señalando la caja.

Si…-contesto la rubia mientras le extendía la caja…

Puedo verlo…?...-pregunto el castaño mientras ella asentía…y lo cierto es que eso era mucho más de lo que un simple mortal sin corazón pudiera dar.

Vaya…creo que es una pieza especial…-menciono el castaño…-no debes de dejarlo ir Candice…ya es tiempo porque puedes arrepentirte.

Lo se…-afirmo ella sin saberlo del todo bien.

Te dejo la invitación a la cena de año nuevo que la línea de hoteles da, espero que acudas para que no te la pases sola.

Asistiré…-contesto ella…

Te recomiendo que luzcas esas joyas…es de gala…-afirmo el sonriente mientras miraba eso en sus manos.

* * *

Año nuevo y vida nueva…-pensaba la rubia…tantos agobios que dejaría atrás y muchas nuevas aventuras en ese año…viajaría en el próximo mes a Alemania con sus tías y sus doce primos…

Se miró al espejo y sonrió…la verdad es que el collar y aretes lucían por si solos…el taxi había llegado y era hora de irse…lo cierto es que el lugar estaba lleno de gente con ánimos de divertirse y nadie la parecía familiar.

Hola pensé que no vendrías…-dijo una voz familiar a la rubia…era Terrence.

Hola…- contesto ella.

Te ves hermosa…-y era cierto…esa noche robaría las miradas con ese vestido y esas joyas.

Gracias…- contesto Candice mientras le sonreia, pero de dio cuenta de una mirada sobre ella.

Mira ven déjame te presento a Claudette Sánchez…-dijo el castaño.

Claudette era la clase de mujer que a Terrence le quedaba muy bien delgada, alta y bonita…-Es un gusto conocerte…-dijo Candice sonriente.

Lo cierto es que Claudette se imaginó mil Candices pero ninguna como esa…era hermosa y una competencia dura, además lucia tan refinada…-El placer es mío, Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Espero cosas muy buenas…lucen estupendos juntos y me da mucho gusto que estés con él, es un gran amigo y la verdad es que merece ser feliz…he de confesarte que nunca le vi así de contento.

Esas palabras me hacen sentirme especial…-afirmo Claudette un poco más tranquila.

Si lo se…oye ese es…-

Archivald…así es…-dijo Terry mientras el castaño solo saludaba con una mano a lo lejos…él estaba con una chica de cabellos negros muy sonriente.

La verdad es que mantener la distancia con tu ex novia era lo más sano…pronto Candice se dio cuenta de que ella no encajaba ahí.

Candice tenemos que ir con mis socios…pero diviértete…-dijo el castaño, dejándola ahí sola.

Si no te preocupes…-dijo quedamente mientras sentía algunas miradas incomodas sobre ella, le ofreció una copa el mesero y la tomo.

* * *

Ha sido un placer conocerle Sr. Andrew…-dijo Richard Gibson con toda la propiedad que le caracterizaba y como no con ese gran empresario que tenia frente a el.

El gusto ha sido mío…-contesto William amablemente, mientras que Eleonor se decía así misma que guapo era ese hombre.

Buenas noches…-saludo Terrence mientras se acercaba al circulo junto con su novia.

Terrence…-dijo William saludándole con un fuerte apretón de mano.

Es un gusto que estés aquí...quiero presentarte a mi novia la Srita. Claudette Sánchez…-dijo el castaño orgulloso, mientras que la rubia se quedaba ahí como impresionada…ese tipo era como un joe black, elegante, distinguido, guapo, educado…algo que en verdad pocas veces se veía.

Es un placer conocerla, William Andrew…-dijo el rubio amablemente.

El gusto es mío…-contesto ella con un poco de pena…estaba avergonzada por alguna extraña razón.

Hemos platicado sobre algunos negocios, ya estamos al corriente de nuestras nuevas negociaciones.-dijo satisfecho Richard.

Pues enhorabuena padre, solo que esta noche es para celebrar…-dijo Terrence.

Eso mismo le dije a tu padre, pero ya sabes cómo es el…vamos para que des del brindis.- señalo Eleonor, pues estaba por ser la media noche.

Si nos disculpa Sr. Andrew…- sin mas los Gibson caminaron hacia el estrado.

Sin problema…-contesto el mientras miraba a Terrence…-Ella vino.

Si…está en la puerta, creo que esta por irse... como que no se sintió del todo cómoda…-afirmo Terry.

Lo se…gracias…- sin más salió de ahí

Él es William Andrew de aerolíneas Australia y anexas…-el castaño asintió, Claudette estaba por decir que era mucho más guapo en persona pero omitió el comentario…-a quien buscaba…?

Digamos que tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de la mujer más terca del mundo…-Claudette le miro con cara de What…- su mujer es Candice.

Pero ella no está aquí sola en Florida…-el asintió.

Es una larga historia por contar, pero mejor a lo nuestro no…-sonrió el castaño besándola.

* * *

Candice ya había tenido suficiente…salió del lugar y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos…ahí no era para ella…tanto pasado y ella ahí sola como perro…solo deseaba una oportunidad de corazon...una sola oportunidad.

Camino hacia la playa…sintió como la arena le reconfortaba al sentirla en los pies…el aire estaba un poco helado y una vez más estaba ahí sola, sin Albert…empezaría el año así, sola sin él, por estupida y terca...esperaba poder arreglar las cosas una sola oportunidad.

Se abrazó a si misma…los cuetes estallaron en el cielo y ella se felicitó por un año más…-feliz

Año nuevo mi amor…-sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban pero esa voz, ella quería desfallecer…él estaba ahí.

Albert…dios…Albert…-gimió girándose a mirarlo a los ojos azules como el mismo cielo, sentia que el corazon se le saldria por la garganta, el ahi tan guapo y tan perfecto y tan...tan...

Hola…sabes ahora mismo tengo la vista más sensual de todas…-dijo el mientras ella miraba hacia abajo, se le había bajado un poquito el vestido mostrando un poco más del escote.

Que importa si eres tú el que me ve…te amo Albert…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y suplicando por el...el rubio lo comprendio.

Sabes que ya no me iré sin ti verdad…-

Lo se…eso esperaba…-respondio Candice sin más y la apretó contra su fuerte cuerpo besándola con pasión…la levanto del piso entre sus fuertes brazos y ella estaba feliz.

La beso con pasión y deseo…el deseo de al fin poseer a la mujer que más amaba en el universo entero…jamás la dejaría partir…era solo de suya.

Y el...era solo para ella, ahora mismo estaba lista para luchar a muerte si era necesario por su hombre...lo amaba y eso nunca mas lo negaria.

* * *

Que emoción…ya estoy en la recta final de esta hermosa historia de Pecado que tantas sonrisas me ha dado…como ven a nuestro Albert ahí presente omitiendo al pasado y avanzando hacia el presente…

Candice entendió que su vida ahora es otra y una nueva oportunidad, al fin perdono a Brian y eso la ha librado de tantas malas experiencias.

Les contesto sus reviews:

Sol.- Ya se, cada uno con el que les toca, esperemos que este capítulo te guste, gracias por seguir la historia en todo este tiempo, saludos.

Peque Andrew.- Ojala que sea lo que esperabas o mejor, gracias por acompañar la historia.

Jenny.- Jajaja…Brian a pagar sus malas decisiones y Candice a ser feliz…saludos.

Yuleniparedes.- Todo ha salido rápido y ágil, ahora veremos que viene para ellos en esta etapa nueva…saludos.

Paty Andrew.- Jajaja, son muy buenas ideas pero creo que ahora es tiempo de ya darles su oportunidad.

Yusmariz.- Listo, ahora mismo están reconciliándose…Jajaja…el tiempo ha pasado ya y ellos se aman…así son las cosas.

Stormaw.- Pues les dio la oportunidad, Brian también tiene que entender que merece ser feliz y pues los rubios al fin están ahí juntos, ahora veremos cómo funciona porque son libres para amarse…saludos.

HaniR.- Los momentos más exactos son los inesperados, pero espero este capítulo te agrade un poco más, ellos ahí al fin juntos.

Glenda.- Que linda con las flores, ya Terrence enamorado como se lo merecía, Archie al parecer conociendo a una nueva chica y que te digo estos protagonistas al fin juntos…después de muchos capítulos sufriendo, gracias por seguir la historia.

Rosial.- Si, creo que el más insistente fue el pero aquí con solo ponerse ahí de frente la otra pidió la oportunidad, quien no con semejante bombón verdad…gracias por tu review.

Zafiro Azul Cielo.- si nuestro Terry contento y haciéndola de cupido, pero al fin los rubios ahí besándose y como dijo Albert no se va sin ella…huy!

Paty a.- Espero que al fin descanses como yo y que el capítulo te agrade…saludos.


	47. EXTASIS

**CAPITULO 47**

 **EXTASIS**

Se soltaron por falta de aire mientras ella se recargaba en su amplio pecho…escuchar el latido de su corazón acompasado era algo que le podría dar la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme…

No tendrías porque, tú sabes que eres mi responsabilidad y a mi mujer nadie la pondrá presa sin un castigo…-afirmo Albert seguro.

Te extrañe tanto este tiempo Albert…-dijo Candice abrazándola con mucha fuerza, incluso él se sorprendió un poco.

Podrías quebrarme un hueso amor…vamos déjame ver esos ojos hermosos…-ella alzo su rostro y él lo tomo con sus manos.

La verdad es que me estaba volviendo loco de no estar a tu lado…espero que ahora me digas que haremos para poder estar juntos, tendré que mudarme a Florida…?...-

Quiero que regresemos a casa…-afirmo ella.

Pero ahora mismo estoy en Australia, de igual forma tendría que resolver algunos trámites, además creo que te vendría bien conocer al bebe de Dorothy.

Y que tuvo…?...-

Fue una niña…la verdad es que no he ido a verlos pero gozan de buen salud…-afirmo el mientras la miraba con mucho amor y mucho deseo.

Te amo Albert…-sin más la rubia subió sus brazos a su cuello y lo beso con mucha pasión…sus labios tersos se unieron a los del rubio y sus lenguas lentamente se rozaron el contacto era algo sublime…delicado y sensual.

Albert la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y ella se aferró a su cuerpo que la aprisiono fuerte…era como si todo lo malo se hubiera ido.

* * *

Terrence camino hacia la entrada del lugar y se quedó ahí mirándolos…sonrió de lado sabía que esa mujer seria su perdición y el a tiempo tomo una mejor decisión…

Creo que se fue al fin no…-dijo Archie mientras se colocaba al lado de su hermano.

Vamos Archivald, hay muchas mujeres que estarán dispuestas a darte su amor sin condiciones…- contesto Terry pues sabía que si Candice le había ocasionado estragos a su corazón, no deseaba saber que sentiría su hermano después de tantos años con ella.

No tengo duda, pero como Candice.-

Ninguna…-completo el castaño mientras ambos se miraban con muchas dudas, pero era tiempo de dar un paso adelante, Terrence regreso junto a su amada…

Archie miro a Candice siendo levantada en los brazos del tipo que le arrebato su amor…no ese hombre no le arrebato su amor, era tiempo de reconocer su error, el había tomado la decisión de mentirle y las mentiras tarde que temprano salen…siempre la llevaría en el corazón y tendría la duda de como hubiera sido si ellos estuvieran juntos...respiro hondo.

Claro la verdad siempre dolía...pero ella era un gran chica y merecía ser feliz...feliz como el fue con ella durante cinco maravillosos años...recordó sus labios y sintió ganas de llorar, trago en seco pero ahora las cosas serian mejores...era tiempo...

Hola…creo que este muy entretenido aquí afuera…-dijo Kourtney acercandose, le noto como melancolico y la verdad es que a pesar de no conocerlo bien...no deseaba que estuviera triste.

No es solo que me llamaron por el móvil…venga vamos a presentarte a mis padres…- ella asintió sonriente…entraron a la fiesta.

* * *

Vamos bájame…-dijo Candice feliz mientras aterrizaban sus pies en la arena.

Vámonos porque yo quiero desnudarte y besar cada parte de ti…está lejos tu apartamento…?...-

No…caminando si…-

Traigo automóvil…-sin más caminaron a la puerta de la fiesta y pidieron su auto, a los pocos minutos salieron de ahí…

La rubia abrió la puerta y el cerro…-Creo que este lugar me gusta mucho.

Si a mí también…-ella camino hacia la cocina y saco de la nevera una botella de vino tinto…-Te parece si hacemos un brindis.

Creo que podrían ser hasta dos…-contesto el mientras Candy le entregaba la botella y el saca corcho, a lo que el rubio hizo los honores destapándola y sirviendo las dos copas.

Bueno entonces porque deberíamos brindar…-dijo coqueta la rubia y feliz…-Bueno primero antes que nada por estar vivos y porque me has dado una oportunidad para estar a tu lado.

Salud…-dijeron mientras chocaban las copas y le daban un sorbo al vino.

Ahora me toca a mí…siempre quise hacer las cosas bien contigo y a pesar de que nosotros nos enamoramos aun yo siendo casado…nada puede comparar tu ausencia en vida estos meses…por eso…-el rubio se arrodillo y fue como todo un que paso aquí.

Albert…-dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Ahora tengo todo para ofrecerte…Candice dame el honor de convertirte en mi esposa…aceptas casarte conmigo…?...-

Acepto Albert…-él se levantó y saco de su bolsillo una cajita, en verdad ella estaba feliz incluso esperaba su anterior anillo…pero…

Dios Albert…-Era un maravilloso anillo con un diamante en color rosa…era una excentricidad y era perfecto, ostentoso y era para ella.

El rubio tomo su delicada mano y deslizo el anillo sobre su dedo anular, ahora era oficial estaban comprometidos.

Este anillo era la rareza más hermosa que encontré y me di cuenta de que era único, tan único como a la mujer que amo y quien deseo se convierta en mi esposa, con la que pasare el resto de mi vida.

Dios…dios…es hermoso…-dijo ella abrazándolo y besándolo de inmediato a los labios…el correspondió de igual forma.

Pero el calor comenzó a invadirlos…la beso con pasión deslizo su lengua en su cálida boca con sabor a vino tinto y ella se dejó llevar…sus manos se apoderaron de su breve espalda y deslizaron suavemente el vestido que cayó a los pies de la musa más perfecta.

Candice sintió que el aire la hacía encenderse a un más…ahora estaba ahí semidesnuda ante el quien se separó de sus labios para mirarla y quitarse el saco, se aflojo el corbatín y el chaleco…

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y soltó su cabello para que cayera en cascada de rubios rebeldes…esos rubios rebeldes a los que amaba con locura.

La miro a los ojos y se acercó a su cuello…su lengua lo recorrió y sus manos se apoderaron de ella…la tomo sobre sus costados y la beso con pasión…

Candice se dejó envolver por la fragancia de ese hombre porque el que había sufrido muchas noches de insomnio, muchas noches de incertidumbre y noches de auto recriminación…pero ahora…ya no importaba nada más que ellos dos…

La recostó sobre la cama y le quito las zapatillas…dejándola solo con un conjunto color negro…le sentaba demasiado bien…se quitó los zapatos y la camisa…

Ella tuvo que aspirar con fuerza mirarlo con el torso desnudo era un pecado hecho tentación…miro como se aproximó a su cuerpo y sintió el peso sobre ella.

Albert la beso nuevamente…la beso lentamente y sintió ese amor recorrerle el estómago hacia la garganta y subir a su cabeza para nublarle por completo la razón…que podría hacer si el hombre estaba enamorado…era entregado y ella aún más.

Su lengua comenzó a deslizarse desde el cuello lentamente…y sus hábiles manos desabrocharon el brassier dejando sus redondos pechos ahí desnudos ante sus ojos…

Su mano derecha tomo uno de ellos comenzando a amasarlo mientras que sus carnosos labios se apoderaron del otro y ella sintió que flotaba…

Candice comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras él se encargaba de succionar con delicadeza…su mano se deslizo un poco más abajo y entro en una zona muy íntima…

Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar el punto al paraíso mientras Candice cerraba los ojos y gemía de placer…-Al…al…albert…

Vamos princesa…- uno de sus dedos se hundió lentamente en su cálida cavidad y él sabía que su humedad era suficiente para avisarle que las cosas estaban haciéndose bien…

Se aproximó a sus labios y la beso sin dejar de hundir su dedo en su piel…la rubia sintió que no había nada más perfecto que ese hombre haciéndola sentir mujer…

Sus gemidos se hicieron aún más fuertes y Albert la dejo de besar deslizándose por su cuerpo y con sus manos saco la prenda que aún quedaba hundiendo su lengua en un movimiento glorioso…

Comenzó a saborearla mientras ella sentía que su piel se volvía tan sensible que estallaría de placer en un simple instante…

Su lengua acaricio con suavidad su clítoris mientras ella gemía y después entro en ella y todo fue historia…alcanzo el orgasmo en los labios de William Albert Andrew…

El rubio se sentía en verdad apasionado ante esa mujer…se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer…dejándolo por completo desnudo…entro en ella y cerró los ojos…era la gloria en un simple plano tan terrenal…

Comenzó a moverse mientras ella gemía aún más fuerte…lentamente mientras no dejaba de verla ahí apretando con fuerza las sabanas y cerrando los ojos…dios en verdad como amaba a esa mujer.

La sensación se envolvió aún más cuando ella comenzó a apretar fuertemente su miembro era imposible no sentir ese grado de placer…

Sus estocadas comenzaron a ser un poco más rápidas mientras con sus manos levantaba el trasero respingón de ella y se hundía más profundo…Candice comenzó a sentir que la piel se le erizaba por completo y el seguía deslizándose rápidamente.

La soltó y la miro con amor…sus labios tomaron los suyos y fue como la unión eterna y perfecta…decir sin palabras voy a amarte sin razón…sin medidas…sin tiempos…sin pasado…sin rencores…solo amarte.

Y ambos se besaron con pasión…Candice sintió que no soportaba más y se dejó llevar…llevar mientras el sin resistir más se envolvió…en su piel y en su orgasmo…corriéndose en ese momento.

La rubia estaba dormida plácidamente después de un baño un par de copas y un par de caricias intensas que les llevaron a hacer el amor en un par de ocasiones…

La madrugada los envolvió con una luna perfecta de año nuevo…Albert descansaba al fin teniendo a esa mujer dormida a un costado sobre su brazo…una imagen perfecta para fotografiar…el éxtasis de los amantes.

Candice sintió que había descansado como nunca en esa cama…estiro los brazos y sintió el fuerte cuerpo del rubio quien aun dormía…

Le miro un rato…parecía que a el también le hacía falta descansar…noto como algunas ojeras enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos azules…noto que su rostro había adelgazado y la verdad es que sintió dolor por ser ella la culpable…un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Albert se removió inquieto y ella se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente…miro el reloj eran cerca de las 12 del día…se levantó de la cama desnuda y se puso su bata de baño para abrir los ventanales y que el aire recorriera la habitación.

Entro al baño para asearse…se metió a la ducha y escucho la puerta abrirse…era el…-Tengo hambre…donde podríamos ir a desayunar y comer algo bueno amor.

Tengo un lugar perfecto, espero que te guste…-afirmo ella.

* * *

Estacionaron el auto y él se rió de pronto…-Déjame adivinar si es con tu amigo Metal.

Lo recuerdas en serio…?...- pregunto ella sorprendida.

Si…creo que debes de considerarme un hombre celoso…-contesto sonriente Albert mientras ella se acercaba a su prometido y lo besaba a los labios.

Tengo hambre pero podemos regresar…-dijo el sonriente mientras Candice se acercaba a él y lo besaba con pasión…el rubio sentía que se estaba poniendo mucho más duro de lo normal.

Te amo Albert…-sin más se bajó del auto con ese vestido de tirantes que le lucia tan bien…odiaba estos juegos, se calmó un poco y bajo del auto.

Caminaron tomados de la mano y ella de pronto se preguntó algo…-No llegaste al ningún hotel…

Porque lo dices…?...- contesto él.

Por la maleta en el auto…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Yo venía a conquistarte y como sé que soy irresistible pues…venga ten compasión de mi venia del aeropuerto y…

Qué bueno que estas aquí…te amo…-lo beso a los labios una vez más y él se dejó querer…caminaron al local que estaba abierto pero vacío…

Candice se sorprendió de ver a Martin con una niña de no muchos 4 años…esa niña sin duda era su hija pues tenía el mismo color de cabello y esa sonrisa tan forzada…

Hola…-saludo Candice mientras una mujer de cabellos castaños salía de la cocina…esa sin duda era Marie.

Candice feliz año nuevo…-dijo sonriente Metal mientras se levantaba con la niña en brazos y le daban un cálido abrazo.

Tú debes de ser Marie verdad…-la chica asintió mientras miraban que el rubio se acercaba y colocaba su brazo en la breve cintura de Candy.

Entonces regresaron…me da gusto porque ella en verdad te quiere hermano…-dijo Metal sonriente quien ya tenía a su familia con él, claro después de limar esas asperezas que el orgullo en ocasiones crean.

Gracias…lo cierto es que me costó un poco convencerla, pero ya estamos de nuevo juntos…-Candice le miro con amor a su rubio tentación.

Pues solo vengo a despedirme…me marcho a casa…-afirmo la rubia.

Del otro lado del mundo…la verdad es que me ha dado gusto al fin verte sonreír tan sincera y sabes que la propuesta de trabajo sigue vigente por si deseas rebelarte…-todos rieron porque en verdad existía ahí una de esas amistades que no se pierden a pesar de la distancia.

Gracias por todo Metal y me siento muy feliz de ver a tu familia contigo…Marie te lo encargo mucho este hombre es un gran amigo y merece lo mejor.

Te lo prometo yo le cuidare bien…-dijo al chica sonriente…se despidieron con abrazos y cordialidad…

Candice miro el lugar y salió del brazo de su adorado…ahora lo único que esperaba era encontrar al buen Robert quien estaría sin duda en la oficina y por con el cual estaba sintiendo mucha pena.

* * *

Terrence miraba el cielo, lo cierto es que estaba un poco nublado pero ahora estaba seguro de que la vida para Candice sería mejor que antes…deseaba en lo profundo de su corazón que esa chica fuera en verdad feliz…

Tomo la taza de café y pensó en él hubiera…la verdad es que tal vez en esa vida no les correspondía pero de que se encontrarían en otra estaba seguro…no podría negar que le había cautivado y tal vez se había colado por ahí en el corazón…pero…

Que pasa amor…-le saludo Claudette mirándole con alegría.

Nada, es solo que el festejo de ayer ahora hizo sus estragos…-contesto el castaño mientras la rubia le abrazaba por la espalda.

Creo que exageras…no bebiste tanto…-

Lo se…pero con los años uno no puede desvelarse ya tanto como cuando eres joven…me lo pase muy bien contigo…-ella se acurruco en su amplia espalda.

La verdad es que yo también me la pase muy bien amor…entonces dime cuando vamos a España…-Claudette moría por presentarle a sus padres.

Yo pienso que la siguiente semana…-

De verdad…-dijo ella sonriente, pues habían planeado ir a fin de mes…

Si creo que entre más rápido mejor, tal vez ellos deseen también mudarse a Florida es un estado hermoso y podrían disfrutar mucho…-contesto el castaño.

Sabes que te amo…-menciono Claudette sincera.

Lo se…yo también te amo…-le contesto el mientras se unían en fuerte abrazo y un beso con sabor a café.

* * *

Archie abrió los ojos y se dio pronto cuenta de que ese pequeño lugar no era su apartamento…sintió un cálido cuerpo y ella estaba ahí…

Kourtney abrió los ojos topándose con unos color avellana…era algo extraordinario…del odio al amor…-Hola extraño.

Archie rió mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, pero sus tripas comenzaron a gruñir…-Muero de hambre…conozco un buen lugar donde venden unas excelentes.

Hamburguesas…quien se meta a la ducha más tarde las invita…-la chica corrió desnuda hacia el baño mientras el simplemente estaba feliz…suspiro hondo y se dio cuenta de que era el momento para ser feliz…

* * *

La rubia esperaba a Robert quien llego con amplios lentes…-Lo siento…es que anoche fue año nuevo en casino royal y como vez…

Lamento hacerte venir a esta hora…-dijo ella apenada.

Para nada, ya casi son las tres de la tarde…-abrió la oficina y entraron…la rubia tomo asiento y él supo lo que pasaría…-Quisiera no escuchar lo que estas por decirme.

Yo también no quisiera decirlo, pero antes que todo quiero darte las gracias por el voto de confianza que has tenido conmigo y por brindarme la oportunidad de trabajar contigo.

Te dije que no quería escucharlo…te vas…- dijo el con pesar, pues Candice hacia muy bien su trabajo era profesional.

Si…la verdad es que llegue al país con mil intenciones de rehacer mi vida como una mujer independiente…pero llegue con el corazón roto…-

No soy quien para decirte nada, pero creo que uno debe de enfrentar los problemas y no huir…además es casi imposible no ver cuánto amas al señor Andrew…-ella se rió.

No le llames señor Andrew…Albert es muy joven…-

Es solo respeto Candice…he de serte sincero y la verdad es que llegue a creer que podría conquistarte pero la competencia es casi imposible de vencer…-dijo el rubio con mucha honestidad.

Me haces sentir halagada, pero la verdad es que en ocasiones me vuelvo muy terca pero Albert me ha dado la oportunidad que yo necesitaba...regresare con él a mi casa y es lo único que ahora deseo.

Que puedo decirte…pues si hay boda me invitas capaz de conozco a una hermosa chica…tienes hermanas…?...- solto sonriente Robert.

Sí, pero ella tiene solo 14 años…- la rubia nego con la cabeza.

Mmm…puedo esperar…-ambos rieron por el comentario, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y los mejores deseos, de algo estaba segura Candice y es que Robert conseguiría su sueño era trabajador, perspicaz e insistente…

* * *

La rubia dormía plácidamente acurrucada en el pecho del hombre de su vida, ahora no sabía que sucedería en ciencia cierta pero de algo estaba segura, lucharía por lo que amaba y ella amaba demasiado a ese hombre.

* * *

Creo que es como volver a empezar…-dijo ella sonriente al verse ya en Australia, en el apartamento donde había vivido con el rubio.

No me digas que no extrañaste este lugar…-le contesto Albert abrazándola fuertemente.

Si…pero creo que te extrañaba más a ti…-afirmo ella sonriente…

Candice quisiera que todo esto que estamos construyendo nuevamente pues sea más sólido y con mucha confianza.

Creo que hubo secretos absurdos que nos llevaron a perder la noción de lo que teníamos Albert, pero yo seré transparente a partir de hoy…Lo prometo...-anuncio ella demasiado solemne con una mano levantada en señal de promesa.

Esa propuesta me gusta…sabes ha llegado el momento de que conozcas a mis padres…-afirmo el seguro de ese paso…la verdad es que Candice se sintió nerviosa, porque a final de cuentas ella había sido punto importante para el divorcio de Albert.

Crees que sea una buena idea…?...-

Si creo que es una excelente idea, ya estoy divorciado y tengo derecho de amar libremente…no debo de esconder nada…-ella asintió…y era tiempo de hacer lo que era correcto además si él decía eso era palabra ahora aprendería a decir que si también.

* * *

Me niego rotundamente a que traigas a esa mujer a mi casa…-la palabra de Clarence era contundente.

Perfecto…entonces no me presentare más en tu casa madre, disculpa la interrupción a tu hogar…-Sir Wiliam se sintió molesto con su esposa que era bastante ridícula en ocasiones.

Nos podremos reunir en el club hijo, yo deseo conocer a tu hermosa novia y no tengo duda que tu hermana no se negara ante mi peticion.

Gracias padre…buena tarde, con su permiso.-dijo Albert mientras simplemente salía de ahí ante la mirada atónita de Clemence.

Como haz podido pasar por alto que esa mujer es la causa de los problemas de nuestro hijo…

Basta ya mujer…me cansas…-la esposa de Sir William abrió los ojos de manera enorme, el pocas veces perdía la paciencia pero con una mujer así de terca como no.

Dios…me haz gritado…-

No te estoy gritando, supera ese matrimonio ya... aun tratas a Tanya como víctima y hasta donde me quede ella está esperando ya un hijo con su actual pareja…viven incluso juntos con nuestros dos nietos…- Clemence sabía que eso era cierto.

A mí lo que más me importa es ver a mis hijos felices…así que si tu deseas perder tu relación con William por mi está bien, si él decide casarse y hacer todos los trámites para ello no tendría problema en asistir a esa fiesta.- anuncio Sir William.

Clemence le miro con recelo mientras el hombre simplemente seguía si camino hacia el despacho…una mujer así en ocasiones es agotador.

* * *

Si madre…yo regresare a Escocia…-

Dios santo, eso me hace muy feliz yo creo que podríamos vernos más seguido hija…

Si mamá, tal vez podríamos incluso pasar algunas vacaciones en Alemania con las tías…-dijo Candice entusiasmada.

Nuestra primera vez en otro país…-comento con emoción Elizabeth, porque en si solo conocía el pueblo de Neverland y Alberta.

Así es mamá…-

Te escucho tan contenta que quisiera abrazar a ese hombre y darle las gracias por doblegar tu terco orgullo…-Candice se rio con un poco de sarcasmo pero era tal cual describía su madre.

Tienes mucha razón en eso mamá…-dijo la rubia…

Y como viste a Brian…?...-lo cierto es que esa pregunta sorprendía a las dos mujeres, pero cuando tú eres feliz y comprendes haz perdonado a la otra persona que te hizo tanto daño te da pena.

Sigue igual de soberbio, físicamente está más delgado la verdad pero creo que nunca podrá superarnos y eso me da pena…- contesto Candice.

No tenemos por qué pensar más en ello, cada uno tiene que aprender a dejar ir las cosas…nosotras lo hemos hecho hija ya quiero verte de nuevo…-

Yo también madre, quiero sobar esa pancita…-dijo la rubia emocionada de un nuevo hermanito…que llevaría la sangre Murdock como ella.

* * *

Que paso…?...-pregunto Kendrick al mirar a su mujer ahí sentada pensativa.

Te tengo una gran noticia…-el rubio se sentó a su lado y le beso en los labios, venia del hotel y el trabajo ahora le mantenía ocupado.

Dime…tengo que regresar creo que esto de la página que creo Candice ha funcionado tan bien que están las habitaciones ya reservadas para verano.

Este bebe viene con mucha suerte…-ambos sonrieron…-bueno pues nuestra hija vuelve a Escocia, se ha reconciliado con William.

Kendrick sintió respeto por el hombre con el que su hija compartiría su vida…la verdad es que sin el ahora todo lo que estaba viviendo seguramente no sería posible.

Es una gran noticia…tener a mi hija aquí es lo que más me gusta de todo esto…-los padres de la rubia sonrieron.

* * *

Candice había preparado una cena…las velas estaban encendidas y ella estaba hermosa…el rubio entro a la casa y se quedó en verdad maravillado.

Creo que esto de reconciliarse es más maravilloso de lo que pensé…-dijo el mientras abrazaba a su adorada envuelta en un pequeño vestido de color rojo…

Como te fue…?...- el rubio se acercó a ella y la beso…la rubia se dejó llevar pero…- no trates de distraerme.

Mi madre no quiere conocerte…pero mi padre y mi hermana si, mañana nos veremos en el club…-Candice sintió que su ánimo de pronto había recaído, ser rechazada de manera tan tajante era un poco difícil.

Ella sigue culpándome verdad…-Albert la tomo de los hombros…

Mi madre es muy parecida a ti…-Candice se sintió de pronto contrariada…-Es un tanto terca en sus razones, pero tiene un gran corazón se que tal vez eso piensa ahora mismo, pero la conozco y ella sola a su tiempo buscara acercarse.

Crees que les guste a tu padre y a tu hermana…-

Con que me gustes a mí lo demás no me importa, pero los conquistaras ya lo veras…-dijo el rubio abrazándola con fuerza, era una de esas ocasiones donde deseas que esa persona se una contigo para que nada ni nadie la hiriera nunca.

* * *

Hoy es un día especial y a la vez triste, este es el penúltimo capítulo de pecado…la verdad es que creo que esta historia para mí es un antes y un después…

Sé que no soy una fregoneria ni nada de eso, es solo que me siento satisfecha y eso se siente muy bien…esperemos que todo lo que estos dos quieren se logre…ya veremos quién viene a doblar las manitas con el paso del tiempo…

Les mando un mega abrazo y gracias por seguirme en la historia…les contesto sus reviews :

Glenda.- Gracias por tu comentario, ahora sí que nuestro Terrence también merecía una oportunidad para amar, como los rubios y ellos parece que ahora al fin podrán hacer las cosas bien…siempre siguiendo la historia gracias.

Sol.- si me imagino un baby de ellos, claro que sería hermoso y vendría con muchas buenas cosas como cada bebe que llega a una familia…saludos.

Yuleniparedes.- Yo también tengo sentimientos encontrados pero es hora de darles un fin…gracias por acompañar la historia.

Jenny.- Listo espero que te guste el penúltimo capítulo y al fin este par que me hizo tanto quebradero de cabeza juntos…saludos linda.

PequeAndrew.- Si al fin limaron sus asperezas y reconocer es de gente con valor, Candice pidió una oportunidad y el simplemente cedió.

Yusmariz.- Así si es…ya hubo una negativa pero ahora sí que serían tres contra una terca mamá…ya veremos que sale en el último capítulo.

Stormaw.- Y recocido como para arroz con leche…gracias por seguir la historia…saludos…

Patty a.- Ya lo sé, a mí me encantan me dirán que soy contreras pero siempre es padre una alternativa rubia…saludos.

Josie.- Ya se…muero de envidia, hay ocasiones que nuestros momentos de terquedad tienen que ceder de una u otra forma para poder al fin ser libres y amar con el corazón…gracias por seguir la historia.

Moyaa763.- un gusto leer tu comentario, pues imagínate un bebe relindo como esto dos…ya veremos que pasara…saludos.

Magy.- Me encanta esto de cada ciclo darle la vuelta y todos merecen un espacio para eso…los rubios listos y juntos ahora viene lo demás…saludos.

Carito Andrew.- Ya se…una mano amiga que le dio esa oportunidad a Candice de pedir una oportunidad y mira acepto el adorado Albert…ya con el tiempo veremos lo que a cada uno la vida les trajo…gracias por seguir la historia linda.


	48. LA MUJER DE WILLIAM

**CAPITULO 48**

 **LA MUJER DE WILLIAM**

Me siento muy nerviosa…me veo bien con esta ropa…?...-la rubia se había colocado un vestido color rosa que se le adhería al cuerpo, resalando su espectacular figura, le llegaba arriba dela rodilla y era un vestido muy cálido…con el cabello rizado suelto y esos pendientes hermosos que Albert le había comprado…claro que todo resaltaba con ese impresionante anillo de compromiso.

Te ves espectacular…

No creo…-dijo ella mirándose una vez más en el espejo y tomando su cabello suelto…claro tenía que ir con el cabello recogido, se vería mucho más formal.

Se nos hará tarde…-el rubio se estaba divirtiendo de ver a su adorada toda atolondrada, la verdad es que para él desnuda era perfecta, pero…

Lo siento…ya casi término…-le contesto Candy mientras se terminaba de amarrar la coleta…su rostro lucia bien, sus aretes resaltaban la blancura de su cuello y el amor hacia el resto.

* * *

No entiendo cómo es que mamá no quiso conocer a Candice…-comento con pena Elaine.

Tu madre en ocasiones me cansa…la verdad no comprendo cómo hemos permanecido tantos años unidos…-soltó para sorpresa a su hija quien abrió los ojos con pesar.

Padre, no diga eso por favor…sé que mi madre es un poco tozuda en ocasiones pero ella es una gran mujer y le quiere en demasía…-afirmo la bien educada Elaine.

Sabes de algo que adoro de ella…es que tú eres la copia perfecta mía…- Sir William se percató de la presencia de su hijo quien atrajo las miradas de la sociedad presente en el restaurant del club…algo más allá de lo exclusivo.

Tranquila mi amor…estas hermosa…-le dijo el rubio que la tomaba de la mano y es que ella se dio cuenta de que la gente a su paso le miraba con insistencia.

Es que la gente nos mira…-le dijo quedamente.

Claro…ser la comidilla por el momento es lo mejor mi cielo…-contesto el mientras llegaban a la mesa…Candice trago en seco mientras miraba a una mujer de belleza delicada como una orquídea cultivada con amor y a un hombre de estampa fina.

Buenas tardes…el rubio soltó la mano de su adorado tormento mientras saludaba a su padre con un apretón de mano y le tomaba por el hombro…

Padre quiero presentarle a mi prometida Candice Murdock…

La rubia temblando le estiro la mano…el hombre en cuestión le beso la mano como en la vieja usanza…-Es un placer conocer a la novia de mi hijo, soy William Andrew señorita.

El gusto es mío, Candice…-dijo ella con pena.

Y esta chica hermosa de este lado es mi pequeña hermana Elaine…-la chica la saludo con un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Al fin logro conocerte en persona, ya Clark me había enseñado una fotografía tuya y eres mucho más bonita en persona…-Candy se sentía como muy sorprendida por todas esas lindas palabras dirigidas a ella.

Muchas gracias…-contesto la rubia.

Déjame ver ese anillo…-Candy le mostro su mano y el hermoso anillo que posaba sobre su dedo anular…-Wow! Por dios Willy en verdad me sorprendes, nunca pensé que compraras este anillo.

Tiene alguna historia o algo así…?...- pregunto Candice mientras el rubio le recorría la silla para sentarse.

Si…es una joya muy valiosa, perteneció a la esposa abnegada de Arthur Philip el fundador de Sídney, lo cierto es que es una joya demasiado valiosa y que tú la portes en tu dedo anular indica la entrega incondicional y el amor inmensurable de William.

Candice se quedó ahí como estatua…como es que no conocía primero cuanto alcance tenía su amado Albert y cómo era posible tanto amor para ella…-Gracias…-dijo la rubia mirando con intensidad a Albert quien solo se limitó a sonreírle…su mano se apodero de su rodilla apretándola fuertemente…

Gracias hermana por la información historia que no era tan necesaria…-dijo William mirando con cara de molestia a su hermanita tan descriptiva, pues noto de pronto que Candice se había intimidado aún más.

Era solo para hacer conversación…-el mesero se acercó a servirles agua de esa exclusiva de ciertos picos suizos.

Bien y que harán…?...- pregunto Sir William mientras Albert tomaba la mano de Candice, la verdad es que no deseaba que la pasara tan mal.

Clark regresara en unos días mas, dejaremos nosotros todo arreglado para que el regrese a los negocios y nosotros regresaremos a Escocia.

Candice sonrió ligeramente mientras Elaine no dejaba de verles…como no la conocía, no sabía que su cuñada en si era una de esas chicas cursis amantes del romance.

Escocia, es un hermoso país…te ha gustado Candice…?...-

Si…me encanta, mis padres viven en Neverland…-

Murdock, por supuesto llevas sangre escocesa…mira que romántico mi hermano regresa a sus orígenes y se enamora de una chica Escocesa…-

Elaine trata de aterrizar aquí…-dijo Albert mientras su padre reía.

Lo siento Candice es que soy muy cursi y la verdad es que nunca había mirado a mi hermano así de enamorado, de hecho nunca lo mire enamorado…-Albert le echo una de esas miradas gélidas que congelan pero ella la supo esquivar perfectamente…-Y aunque me mires así es la verdad…solo quiero pedirte que lo quieras mucho y le tengas paciencia, es posesivo sí, pero es un gran hombre.

Lo se…es un gran hombre…-contesto Candice mientras el rubio le besaba la frente.

El lago Ness, después podríamos pasar unas vacaciones en verano no te parece Elaine…

Sí, creo que a mi esposo Sebastián le hace falta conocer un poco de tu cultura padre…-afirmo la chica sonriente.

Hablas de una cultura como si yo fuera un extraterrestre hija…-

No lo eres acaso, digo con ese porte y elegancia…pensé que eras de otro mundo…-Candice se dio cuenta de la buena relación que ambos llevaban.

En ocasiones desearía que Clarck estuviera aquí para calmar un poco el ímpetu de tu hermana…-dijo Sir William.

Y cuando piensan contraer matrimonio…?...- soltó Elaine.

Aun no lo hemos platicado, pero considero que podría ser a finales de primavera o principios de verano.- Candy le sonrió.

Son buenas fechas para bodas y vacaciones…pero harán alguna ceremonia religiosa…?...

A mí me gustaría mucho, soy católica y sería algo en verdad especial…-Albert la miro con amor, todo lo que ella dijera se haría.

No tengo problema alguno en casarse con Candice a la iglesia…- afirmo el sonriente.

Qué bien…mi hermano no tuvo ceremonia religiosa anteriormente, pero entonces eso quiere decir que tenemos poco tiempo para organizar el evento exclusivo del año.

Elaine, hija…ellos vivirían en Escocia…

Lo siento…es verdad estamos a miles de kilómetros, esto de las bodas me encanta cuando me case con Sebastián estuve en todo el proceso, mi madre es una mujer que organiza eventos en verdad de primera categoría.

Candice se limitó a sonreírle…y es que como decirle que su suegra como era el nombre que merecía por la relación con Albert no le toleraba.

Haremos algo sencillo, familiar y a nuestro gusto…-soltó Albert mientras notaba la decepción de Elaine.

Por dios Willy…matas el romance en todo…

Hija, cada pareja tiene sus gustos…además siento que yo haría lo mismo…-afirmo Sir William siendo condescendiente con su hijo.

Candy miro al rubio mientras este le tomaba de la mano…-Así es, considero que tener a las personas más queridas por nosotros en nuestra ceremonia será perfecto…

Que les parece si ordenamos…-dijo Sir William mientras los demás lo hacían, lo cierto es que miro en esa chica lo que a su hijo en verdad hacia feliz, se notaba que lo quería…

Comieron amenamente con alguna que otra ocurrencia diplomática de Elaine…Candice salió viva de esa reunión de gran abolengo…

Se despidieron con los mejores deseos y cada uno partió a sus actividades.

* * *

Te sientes bien Candice estas demasiado callada…

La verdad es que me sentí como fuera de lugar…-soltó sin más ante la miraba del rubio, quien trago en seco se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

Tu eres la mujer que amo…no me interesa todo lo que el dinero puede hacer en mi vida, trabajo y soy consciente de la posición que ocupo, pero sé que en mis manos hay muchas responsabilidades, a través de mi trabajo muchas personas dan sustento a las personas que aman.

Candice entendió ahora la visión de ese hombre…él era la fuente de ingreso de muchas familias…

Yo te amo a ti, amo comer tu comida, amo tu presencia, amo tu molestia, amo tu arrebato, te amo a ti…lo demás son solo placeres que el mismo trabajo da Candice…pero lo más importante de esto es el ser humano…

Albert…me siento orgullosa de ti…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y deseando amarlo.

Yo me siento orgulloso de ti también mi cielo…-sus brazos la tomaron y la levantaron del suelo…- sabes que deseaba el momento de llegar a la soledad de casa porque te ves tan bien que…

Albert…me haces sentir nerviosa…

Eres perfecta…-dijo el mientras la miraba intensamente y la besaba con pasión…esa pasión que desde siempre despertó en él.

* * *

Clark salió de la piscina y tomo la toalla para secarse…escucho la voz de una chica…-Buenas tardes.

Se colocó las sandalias y camino hacia la entrada…- Hola…-dijo sonriente pues era una chica atractiva que nunca antes había visto.

Hola…tu eres William…?...

No ese es mi hermano…lo buscas para algo…?...-dijo de pronto un tanto molesto.

No, busco a Candy…-Clark no entendía…-Bueno es que pensé que eras el esposa de ella, en fin lo que pasa es que ella tomaba clases de yoga conmigo, después de lo que paso pues deje de hacerlo y ahora estoy de vuelta.

Clark estaba ahí mirándola sin expresión alguna…-bueno y el caso es que busca a mi cuñada por…?

Perdón…vengo a dejarle un tríptico de la información para que si desea retomar las clases conmigo pues ahí están los datos…-dijo Karen sonriente.

Clark camino hacia la entrada y tomo el papel…- Ella está ahora en Australia, pero cuando regrese le daré el dato.

Gracias…bueno nos vemos…- el rubio se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía un buen cuerpo y…tal vez…

Oye tu eres de aquí…-Karen le miro con duda.

De esta calle no…yo vivo un poco más lejos…-el rubio de pronto rio…parecía que era algo despistada.

Me refiero si eres de Australia…-

Ahhh…este sí pero no bueno…dicen que eres de dónde vives…así que si…vivo aquí, americana…-soltó sin más la rubia.

Perfecto…tú tienes planes hoy por la noche…-Karen le miro con cara de sorpresa.

No tengo nada…nada de planes porque preguntas…?...

No lo sé, digo yo estaré aquí creo que algunos días mas y no he tenido oportunidad alguna de conocer algún lugar donde poder divertirme.

Tu eres soltero sin compromiso…-soltó así Karen haciendo que el rubio se quedara sorprendido.

Eres directa.-

Mira no quiero meterme en líos de terceros y tener problemas por un hombre que tenga esposa e hijos, ya tuve suficiente, es todo.- Clark le dio un voto de confianza ante su sinceridad.

Soy soltero, sin compromiso, sin perro que me ladre ni nadie que me espere…soy libre y feliz…-ambos rieron, porque la filosofía de vida que tenían era algo similar.

Conozco varios buenos lugares…paso por ti a las 9…-Clark rio de buena gana era la primera vez que una chica le invitaba a salir y pasaría por el…era una maravilla.

Claro, procurare estar listo para salir…-

No hay problema…entonces nos vemos a las 9…-sin más comenzó a caminar hacia el auto y solo dijo adiós con la mano su corazón corría acelerado y el solo reía…

Era demasiado linda…la verdad es que divertirse le vendría bien después de una larga racha donde no pescaba ni siquiera un resfriado…una noche de fiesta estaba bien para Clark Andrew.

* * *

No quieres saber nada madre…-dijo Elaine cargando su pequeño.

Que podría yo querer saber…-le contesto orgullosa Clemence mientras miraba a su esposo quien no se tomaba el tiempo de saludarle siquiera.

Pues nada…solo que mi hermano compro el anillo rosado y que planea casarse a finales de primavera principios de verano…- solto la rubia mientras fingia no ver las reacciones de asombro de su madre.

El anillo rosado…-dijo con molestia…mientras fingía desinterés…el anillo rosado era mucho para una simple chica…sin duda William amaba a esa mujer y eso le molestaba mucho.

* * *

La rubia estaba preparando el desayuno mientras miraba el televisor…en sábado no había muchos planes tal vez un poco de surf…-Candice quiero decirte algo…

Hola amor…si dime…

Quisiera que conocieras a mi hijo Scott…-la rubia dejo de picar la fruta y le miro con un poco de temor…

Estas seguro de eso…?...-

Claro, sé que no hemos tenido el tiempo de hablar sobre esto de mi relación con los chicos y contigo, pero no será lo mismo que vivimos cuando Shiloh se mudó a nuestra casa…-el rubio se sentía un tanto nervioso, no deseaba presionarla pero tarde que temprano pasaría.

La verdad es que me da miedo que no le guste a tu hijo y nosotros no tengamos buena química como con Shiloh.

Mira te prometo que todo será distinto, de hecho Tanya ha estado hablando con Scott sobre nosotros y él quiere conocerte.

De verdad…?...-contesto sorprendida la rubia y claro que nerviosa.

Si…vamos no me digas que no…además es mejor conocerlo en nuestro ambiente y no presionado o predispuesto…el vendrá en la tarde.

Aquí…?...-

Si…pasare por el en un rato más y lo traeré, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…-la rubia sonrió nerviosa pero él tenía razón, eran sus hijos y ella tenía que aceptar…solo Scott podría manejarlo.

Pediremos pizzas para que no te estreses…surfearemos y es todo…-el rubio camino hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente...-estare contigo y todo saldra bien te lo promento.

* * *

Albert salió del apartamento y se dirigió hacia la casa de Tanya…-tu padre no tarda en llegar Scott.

Si mama…-grito el chico de cabellos castaños mientras tomaba su mochila y echaba su último videojuego.

Shiloh se paró a mirar a su madre…-Porque mi padre no me invito...?...

Tu padre no invito a ninguno de los dos, Scott me dijo que quería conocer a Candice es todo…

Me mientes mama…-dijo Shiloh haciendo enojar a Tanya, quien la verdad últimamente estaba un poco impaciente con su hija quien todo veía últimamente negativo.

No tengo porque mentirte…-la camioneta toco el claxon…ese era William.

Ya me voy mami…nos vemos mañana…-dijo Scott mientras besaba la mejilla de la castaña…Shiloh camino detrás de su hermano hasta el portón…

Albert estaba ahí esperándolo en la camioneta…-Papa…-dijo Scott mientras se abrazaban.

Como este campeón…-dijo el rubio…-trajiste lo que te dije.

Si papa…estoy listo para las clases…-contesto sonriente, Albert no se percató de la presencia de su hija mayor…

Porque a mí no me invitaste papa…?...-dijo con reclamo la castaña mientras un sorprendido rubio la miraba sin expresión alguna…

Vamos hijo sube tus cosas…-Scott estaba relajado y feliz, pues él deseaba conocer a Candice y su surf.

Hola hija…yo espero que estés muy bien…- dijo el mirándola a los ojos…-sabes, es mejor así por el momento…tu hermano insistió en conocer a Candice y ellos creo que se entenderán.

Shiloh trago en seco, sentía que todo mundo la hacía a un lado y tal vez ella era quien lo provocaba con su manera de ser con todos…-También tengo que pasar tiempo contigo.

Shiloh, sabes que las cosas no funcionaron la última vez que los tres estuvimos juntos, te amo eres mi hija mayor pero también creo que mereces tu tiempo como mi hija y ese te lo daré a ti a solas…no pienso mezclar más las cosas.- dijo el rubio tajante.

Y era cierto, la salud mental de las mujeres que amaba era prioridad…- hola William.

Tanya…mañana por la tarde traigo a Scott…-dijo el rubio cordial.

Perfecto, diviértanse…-sin más el rubio se montó a su LandRover y partió a su casa.

Todo bien hija…-Shiloh solo camino hacia adentro…mientras la castaña respiraba hondo…pidiéndole a dios que guiara sus pasos como madre.

* * *

Candice estaba esperandolos en la playa como le dijo el rubio, la verdad muy nerviosa y ansiosa…no sabría cómo se tomaría el chico las cosas, lo cierto es que no funcionaron del todo bien con su hermana pero tenía esperanza.

Hola Candy, hemos llegado…-dijo el rubio sonriente con Scott a quien tomaba del hombro, la verdad es que era una mezcla de genes, pero se parecía mucho más a su mama.

Hola…pensé que no llegarían…-contesto ella sonriente.

Lo siento, pasamos por algunas cosas antes…-dijo el rubio…-mira hijo ella es mi novia Candice…

Hola…soy Scott…-se estrecharon la mano y ella respiro aliviada…

Soy Candice…es un gusto conocerte…-

Tus ojos son súper verdes…-ella rio por la frescura del chico…

Sí, parecen un campo de futbol…- contesto ella.

El chico rio…-me dijo mi papa que tú sabes surfear muy bien y que lo aprendiste en Miami, yo nunca he ido pero mi amigo Justin me dijo que está mucho más bonito que aquí.

La verdad es Australia no pierde nada contra Florida…son lugares hermosos y con olas buenas por tomar…-afirmo ella.

La tarde la pasaron enseñándole a Scott como montar las olas, el chico era mucho más tranquilo y había tomado las cosas con calma…parecía que se habían llevado bien…

Incluso Albert estaba sorprendido por ello, la rubia conocía los videojuegos y jugaron algunos niveles del clásico Mario Bross para después Scott irse a dormir…

Candice en Escocia hay playas…?...-

Si, esta Thurso y otras…las olas son un poco más rudas pero es divertido solo tendrías que usar un traje especial por la temperatura pero es divertido…

Ya quiero ir, mi padre me dijo que tus padres viven por el lago Ness donde está el mounstro…tú lo has visto…?...

No, pero en el pueblo hay personas que dicen lo han visto…- contesto Candice.

Wow…! Cuando sean las vacaciones de verano quiero ir…-afirmo Scott emocionado.

Creo que te encantara, yo tengo dos hermanos y se que ellos podrían mostrarte el lugar….te fascinara.

Es hora de descansar campeón…-dijo Albert mientras apagaba el televisor.

Si…tengo sueño…- contesto el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana.

Te lo pasaste bien Scott…?...-pregunto Candice levantando los platos de la mesa de centro.

Si…me divertí mucho Candy…gracias…buenas noches…-el rubio y su hijo caminaron hacia la habitación de huéspedes para que Scott descansara.

* * *

Buen pues a dormir hijo…que te pareció Candice…?...- pregunto Albert.

Es muy divertida papa y sabe tomar las olas…-afirmó Scott sorprendido…- y es muy bonita papa…

Albert pronto se dio cuenta que su hijo crecía…-es muy bonita y es mi prometida.

Si…cuídala papa, porque chicas que tomen las olas así no hay…-dijo Scott siendo simplemente espontaneo…el rubio lo arropo y apago la luz…

* * *

Camino hacia la rubia quien secaba los platos y la abrazaba por detrás…-Le haz encantado, me dijo que eres muy bonita.

Albert…me siento bien de que las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperábamos…-contesto ella mientras se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos…

El rubio comenzó a bailar si música…algo raro, pues nunca lo hacía…-porque bailamos…?

Sabes Candice…me siento feliz…-comenzó a dar vueltas con ella entre sus brazos mientras reían contentos…

Sin más paro y la beso…la amaba y todo estaba siendo mejor cada día…como jamás creyó funcionaria pero lo hacía…funcionaba y era feliz…William Albert Andrew era feliz.

* * *

Scott bajo de la camioneta junto con su padre, Tanya les esperaba en la entrada…-Mama, me lo pase increíble, Candy me enseño a tomar las olas…fue divertidísimo.

Que padre mi amor…venga despídete de tu padre porque hay tarea por hacer…-Scott abrazo a su papa…

Te portas bien campeón…haces tus tareas y ya en verano te llevare al lago…

Si papa…-dijo Scott mientras caminaba hacia la casa…

William quisiera que hablaras con Shiloh…ella está como estresada por lo que paso, yo me siento en verdad preocupada.

Yo hablo con ella…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Shiloh sentada en la fuente…camino hacia donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.

Hola hija…como estas…?...

Papa…-sin más la chica comenzó a llorar, la verdad es que cuando haces algo malo y lo entiendes, llega la culpa y eso es cuando el remordimiento te hace recapacitar.

Vamos hija cálmate…todo está bien…

Es que…yo no…quiero que estés enojado conmigo…-dijo con hipeos la castaña, Albert había aprendido de las mujeres que no todas las lágrimas son ciertas y que para ablandar un corazón duro sirven mucho.

No estoy enojado contigo, quiero que seas una mujercita feliz y valiente…no puedes vivir conmigo porque ahora necesitas a tu madre, yo no podría darte la confianza que ella te otorga…es por eso que decidimos que te quedes aquí…

Shiloh se limpió las lágrimas…ella no volvería más Escocia y sabía que se lo había ganado…-Te casaras con Candice papa…?.

Si…me casare con Candice y tendremos hijos, si dios nos lo permite…-miro el recelo en los ojos de su hija, pero era normal.

Está bien papa…ella te quiere mucho…-respondió la castaña.

Y yo a ella…me gustaría que cuando suceda estés presente…-Shiloh asintió.

Si papa…-se unieron en un abrazo y la verdad es que tal vez había algunas malas experiencias, pero al final del día se convertían en aprendizajes.

* * *

Candice estaba sentada mirando el atardecer sintió como el rubio se sentaba detrás de ella…-Mi dulce Candice.

Como te fue…?...-

Hable con Shiloh…ella esta arrepentida de lo que paso, le dije que cuando nos casáramos deseaba que estuviera presente.

Cuando uno es adolescente no se comporta en ocasiones tan buena onda con los padres…-afirmo la rubia.

Espero que mi prometida pueda perdonar a mi hija…-Candice suspiro hondo.

No tengo porque guardar rencor a Shiloh, ella hizo lo que su corazón le dicto…tal vez yo hubiese hecho lo mismo Albert…

Estas lista para regresar a casa…?...-pregunto el rubio.

Si…listísima, yo creo que el mas ansioso es Clarck…-menciono ella.

Hable con él y me dijo que nos tomáramos todo el tiempo que deseáramos…-afirmo el rubio.

En serio…- contesto sorprendida, pues donde vivían era una zona muy tranquila y mas conociendo a Clarck.

Si amor…así que…-sin más él se recostó y la rubia subió a su cuerpo…

Nos quedamos en esto…-el cerro los ojos y lo beso…lentamente como le gustaba…deslizo su lengua en su boca y ella simplemente enloqueció de placer…un placer que los llevo ahí en ese instante…la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

El rubio se levanto y la subio entre sus fuertes brazos a esa cama donde compartían noches llenas de pasión...la miro a los ojos y lo supo esa era la mujer de su vida...Recordar es volver a vivir y como no hacerlo…la primer mirada, la primer sonrisa, el primer roce, la primer caricia, el primer beso, la primera noche, el primer te amo…sentimientos que se fueron acrecentando a pesar de saber que era pecado.

Pecado de amar a un hombre no libre…con un pasado a cuestas…pero…arriesgar es parte de vivir…cuantos mas no pasaron por esto y funciono…o tal vez no…pero no seria una situación que se podría olvidar con el paso del tiempo...menos en esos llenos de soledad o nostalgia.

Tal vez al último aliento de vida recordarían esa parte de su vida como una caricia dulce de verano…un anhelo de amor y pasión...de no pensar y cegarse , sentir que el corazón lata tan aprisa que pienses estallara…que la sangre fluya con mucha fuerza por todo el cuerpo, que las pupilas se dilatan, la piel se vuelve sensible y el alma se conecta con ese querer.

Albert y Candice ahora estaban decididos a ser lo que necesitaban para ser felices…Lucharon, con una fuerza como el agua, tal vez destruyeron a su paso pero el tiempo les paso la factura y aun así se reconstruyeron así mismos y salieron adelante, no del todo vencedores pero por lo menos con la promesa de caminar de la mano y luchar por el amor que se profesaron…ahora el destino estaba entre sus manos…

Te amo Candice Murdock...no me arrepiento de nada...-le dijo a Candice.

Yo tampoco me arrepiento de amarte Albert...-se unieron piel con piel...ahora ya todo era el fin de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Quiero llorar…jajaja…bueno aquí les dejo el último capítulo de pecado, la verdad es que creo que hay muchas más cosas por contar pero deseo que termine en una linda historia y no seguirle con tantos recovecos.

Además de que mi cabeza tiene muchas más historias por sacar y escribir…les quiero agradecer de corazón y de manera honesta el haberse tomado el tiempo de leer todos los capítulos y más cuando me apoyaron en ciertos momentos de mi vida.

Gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse su tiempecito para poder leer pecado, pero sobre todo su paciencia con la historia…les deseo un lindo día…por cierto me falta el epilogo eh! Saludos.

Aquí les contesto sus reviews:

Jessica.- Si a mí también me gustó mucho y espero que el final sea bueno también, saludos.

Glenda…- Gracias por tus comentarios siempre asertivos, lo sé yo también quiero llorar…Ahora comprendo que son pocas las mujeres afortunadas de tener una suegra relax que te acepte y no se meta en tu vida, yo no tuve mucha suerte pero en fin…Terrence me encanto a vivir y Archie pues disfrutando la vida ya como viene…un abrazo para ti tambien….mil gracias…!

Patty a.- Que linda Paty, gracias por comentar en los capítulos y espero que este también te guste…saludos.

Yuleniparedes.- Ya sé, yo como no soy tan dejada siempre doy guerra por lo menos que tengan esa parte de las mujeres de este siglo…no te preocupes que al menos tengo unas 3 historias ya bien pensadas y algunas otras de sailor Moon…saludos…

Jenny.- Ya se, estoy trabajando aun con los personajes y todo eso, pero ya tendrán noticias más adelante…ahora sí que Albert y Candice listo para vivir su amor en libertad y con todo el pasado ya resuelto…saludos!

Peque Andrew.- Gracias, espero que este último también te guste y las historias que sigue igual.

Stormaw.- Ya se…a mi también me dio quebradones de cabeza este personaje pero salió todo bien…ahora todos sanados con sus vidas nuevas, puedo decirte que adoro a Terrence y por otro lado también a Archievald…por lo pronto nuestros rubios haciendo su vida…gracias por todos tus comentarios y el apoyo…un abrazo.

Yusmariz.- Gracias linda, por estar aquí en la historia por tu apoyo y mira que todos los personajes cada uno fue acomodándose con su vida en la historia, ahora solo ver que pasara con los rubios…un abrazo.

MoniArdley.- lo más bonito siempre son las flores para mí, tengo algunas otras historias por contar ya veremos cómo me va con ellas y este es el último capítulo solo el epilogo y listo…saludos.

Tania Lizbeth.- Ya sé, pero gracias por estar ahí al pendiente, si…adoro a Serena y a Darién siguen ellos con una historia…ya estoy en eso espero la próxima semana sacar el primer capítulo…saludos.

Patricia Andrew.- Gracias, trato de que todo sea lo más real posible, la historia y las escenas de peleas, reconciliaciones y pasión…sigo para la próxima con una de Sailor Moon…pero ya estoy con otras tres rondando en mi cabeza para este par…saludos.

Sol.- a ti por estar en los capítulos comentado y eso deseaba como cualquier persona que todos sean felices…ya veremos como será el cierre de Pecado…un abrazo.


	49. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Candice separo frente al espejo y no podría creer que ella estuviera vestida de novia…lo cierto es que jamás creyó tener la oportunidad primero de casarse con Albert por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y segundo porque en verdad ese era el día más importante de su vida.

Dios…hija…pareces un ángel del cielo-dijo emocionada Elizabeth quien hacía un mes había parido a un hermoso varoncito sano y tan parecido a Kendrick como su mismo retrato en pequeñito.

Madre no sigas que estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar…me siento tan feliz…-

Estas preciosa Candy…pero no queremos que el maquillaje se arruine así que respiremos hondo…-cometo Paty ahí mirando que todo saliera bien como buena dama de honor.

Chicas ya está el coche esperando…amiga creo que Will se desmaya de la impresión te ves muy guapa…-dijo sonriente la pizpireta Dory.

Vamos hermanita…Kendrick estaba mucho más nervioso que todos en la casa, la verdad esto de casar a tu hija mayor era como un suplicio por completo…

Sabía que Albert era un gran hombre pero en verdad desearía regresar el tiempo y ver crecer a esa maravillosa mujer, ahora tenía el futuro de su pequeño Kendrick en sus manos, así como hacer personas de bien a Fanny y Sullivan.

Estas nervioso Ken…-dijo Sullivan mientras el asentía…-yo también.

La rubia hizo su aparición y todos dentro de la casa de los Murdock se quedaron de pronto callados…esa chica era la mujer más preciosa de todas.

Kendrick sintió que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo al ver a su hija prácticamente como un ángel…-dios, quiero que regreses al cuarto y no dejarte marchar…estas hermosa hija.

Candice le sonrió…-Gracias papá, tu también estas muy guapo y Sullivan que galante con ese traje.

Gracias hermanita, pareces un angelito…-dijo el chico sonriente.

Bueno es hora de marchar si no el novio se estresara, ya conoces como es William…-menciono contenta Paty, ella sabía que su misión desde un principio era apresurar todo para que la boda saliera perfecta y más cuando la misma Candice se lo hizo jurar.

Se subieron al Rollsroyce y partieron al templo…Albert estaba muy impaciente…

* * *

Tienes que calmarte hermano, dejaras viuda antes de tiempo a mi cuñadita.

No es gracioso lo que dices Clark…además es la primera vez que me caso…-

No me imagino que se siente, pero creo que en un tiempo más lo averiguare…-contesto sonriente el rubio mientras saludaba a su ahora amigovia Karen…

Sir William estaba en primer fila junto con su adorada esposa…así es…la mujer fue amenazada con alguno que otro chantaje emocional, claro el hecho de que Candice ahora estuviera esperando a un Andrew pues fue el motivo suficiente para que ella desistiera de todos los malos entendidos.

Me siento ansiosa…-dijo Elaine mientras respiraba hondo, ella también ya con su vientre abultado y recordando el día de su boda.

Querida, trata de calmarte que esto le hace daño a nuestro bebe…-dijo Sebastián mientras su hijo pequeño estaba ahí paradito como soldado en la puerta de entrada…con los pétalos de las rosas listos para ser arrojados al paso de la rubia.

* * *

La rubia bajo del coche con la ayuda de su padre mientras respiraba hondo…ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo y la verdad es que gozaba de una figura proporcionada que ocultaba el embarazo a simple luz.

Vamos mi amor…-dijo Kendrick mientras ingresaban al recinto…las damas entraron, Paty primero, después Dory, Karen y Fanny…al termino de ellas entro Elizabeth del brazo de su hijo Sullivan…

Y al final ella del brazo de su padre…la impresión de Albert fue mucha, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y tuvo que guardar la compostura su novia se miraba hermosa…era como un ángel.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y ella entro segura del brazo de su padre, su vestido era encantador como un sueño de hadas…se pegaba a sus curvas ligeramente hasta los muslos y después caía ligeramente con una cola corta, lo sencillo y espectacular de todo era el amor con el que la novia se casaba que le hacía resplandece como nunca…

Llegaron al altar y Albert se acercó…-Yo Kendrick…-el padre de la rubia tomo su mano y la coloco sobre la del rubio…-Te entrego a mi hija Candice para que la ames, la respetes y cuides de ella.

Acepto…-respondió el rubio mientras todos se sentaban…los novios estaban nerviosos y era como un sueño para ambos.

El padre que dio la ceremonia se sentía también contento de ver que ahí en verdad existía un compromiso familiar fuerte…esa clase de lazos que son sagrados y para toda la vida…se levantaron para que ellos al fin dijeran sus votos.

Yo Candice Marie Murdock, te acepto a ti Albert como mi fiel compañero, mi pareja y amado esposo, prometo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, procurando nuestro hogar con amor, confianza y respeto…por todos los días de mi vida…-la rubia deslizo el anillo sobre el dedo anular del rubio.

Albert tuvo que respirar mucho más fuerte estaba sumamente nervioso…eso de casarse en verdad para él era como un sueño…- Yo Al…William Albert Andrew, te tomo a ti Candice como mi fiel compañera, mi pareja y mi amada esposa…prometo serte fiel y compartir el resto de mi vida contigo…procurando en nuestro hogar amor, confianza y respeto…por todos los días de mi vida…te amo…-sin más el rubio coloco el anillo en el dedo de Candice y era como la gloria.

Bien…los declaro marido y mujer…que lo que ha unido dios no lo separe el hombre…hijo puedes besar a tu esposa…- El rubio se acercó a ella y le limpio las lágrimas de alegría que se resbalan sobre su rostro terso…

Al fin eres la Señora Andrew…te amo Candice…

Y yo a ti…te amo con toda el alma…-respondió la rubia mientras se daban un beso de amor y las personas aplaudían emocionadas ante tan bella pareja.

La fiesta había sido un punto de reunión estratégico…amigos y familiares cercanos bailaban en la pista…

Entonces tu eres el hermano de Candice…-dijo Scott mientras Sullivan asentía…

Sí, me dijo que quieres ir al lago para ver al mounstro…-el chiquillo de cabellos castaños asintió.

Si…estoy interesado e intrigado…mira en mi Tablet…-sin más los chicos hicieron clic de inmediato y comenzaron a compartir su investigación.

Dios entonces tú tienes 6 hijos…-dijo fascinada Elaine mientras Ekaterina sonreía.

Si…mi esposo es hijo único y pues siempre quiso mas hermanos así que tuvimos 6 chicos guapos…

Yo con este embarazo es mi segundo hijo y creo que no quiero más, bueno Sebastián siempre dijo que 4 pero…

Vamos tocayita unos 4 más para que estemos así todas iguales…-dijo Elaine Murdock sonriente mientras la hermana del rubio de solo pensando se ponía nerviosa.

Es la niña de bebe…-decía Stear mientras hacia reír a carcajadas a la pequeña Rose…de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel…una lindura de bebe.

No la batas tanto Stear va a sacar la leche…-le regaño Paty mientras ambos reían esto de ser padres era una nueva aventura.

Y entonces la chica en cuestión me conquisto…-dijo sonriente Clark mientras Dory le sonreía en verdad sorprendida.

Es destino…ya lo creo…-dijo Dory.

Tú lo crees…yo siempre lo he pensado…-afirmo Karen maravillada.

Si quieres saber de cosas esotéricas, la chica indicada es ella…-dijo Clark sonriente.

Si…yo creo que dentro de muy poco vendrá un niño…será una unión permanente…George vamos a bailar…-Ambos rubios se quedaron como con cara de sorpresa, así era ella.

El pelinegro sonrió, amaba como era su esposa y claro que siempre la sorpresa para la gente cuando tenía sus lapsus de claridad…-con su permiso.

Tony se reía de la cara de su primo…-Quita esa cara y si lo dice Doroty prepárate hermano que estas a punto de cambiar pañales…

No es gracioso…- respondió el rubio.

Conmigo no se equivocó…ahora vivo mi vida y es todo…-Claro pues Anthony termino con su larga relación de noviazgo y se dedicó a conocer el mundo…ahora mismo sabía que el tiempo le otorgaría lo que merecía.

Karen solo se removió inquieta, un hijo era demasiado pronto…bueno en si todo era rápido con él, tanto así que vivía ya en Australia con él.

Mira este hermoso bebe…-Candice abrazaba a su pequeño hermano de preciosos ojos verdes como ella y su padre.

El niño con sus ya casi 6 meses de vida era la concentración de amor más puro en la vida de Elizabeth y Kendrick, había complementado su vida de manera casi perfecta…

Te ves hermosa con tu hermano…-le dijo Albert sonriente.

Ya me imagino cuando tengamos a nuestro bebe…-comento la rubia mientras el tocaba su aun plano vientre.

Hija, creo que deben de bailar de una vez el vals…-dijo Kendrick mientras la música paraba y el líder del grupo hacia la petición a los novios.

La música suave comenzó a sonar mientras ellos se abrazaban y se mecían lentamente…se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que eran en verdad felices…

Tenían lo más importante en sus vidas, la unión de sus familias, familiares y amigos…todos ahí celebrando su unión…

Shiloh sonriente con Roderick el primo mayor de Candice, Fanny conversando animada con Redmond, mientras que Sullivan y Scott platicaban amenamente…

Candice miro a sus padres contentos con el nuevo integrante…era como de pronto criar a una bebe ausente Candice y al pequeño Kendrick.

Los abuelos platicando, sus suegros mirando con atención, sus cuñados enamorados y sus amigos con sus hermosos bebes.

Sabes que eres la novia más hermosa de todos…- ella asintió.

Lo se…tu eres el marido más guapo del mundo y te amo…-

Me has acostumbrado tanto a estas cosas Candice…a quererte así y he aprendido que todo es tan maravilloso…-anuncio el rubio sonriente.

Te amo…Albert…mi esposo…

También te amo Sra. Andrew…-dijo el mientras todos aplaudían y es que querer era complicado, amar aún más…pero…aprender era fácil y olvidar difícil…-se miraron a los ojos y se besaron sin pensar en el que dirían…eso había quedado atrás ahora su amor ya no era pecado era una gran bendición.

* * *

Cinco años después, los chicos habían crecido, las familias se habían empleado y todo era nuevo.

Hija pero creo que esto es demasiado rápido…-dijo angustiada Tanya mirando a su pequeña ahora ya con sus 19 años decidiendo tener una vida que aún faltaba.

No madre, quiero vivirlo…quiero esto para mi…

Y haz pensando en lo que tu padre dirá…?…- Shiloh respiro hondo ella tenía un haz bajo la manga…Candice.

Se lo que pasara madre…-contesto la chica mientras miraba a su hermano menor, el pequeño Jackson.

Candice estaba mirando a su esposo asimilar cierta noticia y es que de pronto volverse suegro a tan temprana edad no era tan fácil de asimilar…pudo notar muchas emociones en su rostro.

Willy hijo deja ahí…no suéltalo…!...-el florero cayó al suelo mientras el torbellino clon miniatura de Albert una vez más destruía otro arreglo.

Lo siento…-dijo el niño mientras reía a carcajadas y su padre lo tomaba en brazos, la verdad es que su llegada había solidificado la relación entre los padres de Albert y ella.

Mi pequeño campeón…hijo tienes que hacerle caso a tu mami o se enojara y ya sabes que se pone muy gritona.

Ahora te burlas de mi…-dijo la rubia tratando de que su esposo se distrajera un poco.

No…bueno ve con maty para que te de unas galletas…-la chica que le ayudaba a la rubia tomo al pequeño de 5 años.

Candice dejo de darle pecho a la pequeña Pauna mientras la colocaba en su hombro y le pegaba para que saliera el aire…-

Es tan pequeñita mi hija…- comenzó el rubio acariciando la cabecita de cabellos rubios de la bebe.

Claro tiene un año…es una bebe hermosa…-dijo Candice, Pauna era el pilón de hacia un par de años en uno de esos viajes a Australia…

Siento que no puedo con esto mi amor…- la bebe eructo y la rubia la recostó en el sillón.

Albert cuanto sufrimos para estar juntos…cuanto luchamos por eso…además Roderick es un gran chico lo conoces y tiene el respaldo de mis tíos, sabes que él está trabajando desde hace años…dales la oportunidad, se aman.

Es que yo no soy quien tenga que darles la oportunidad, me angustia saber que mi hija ya se case tan joven…-

Mira todos tenemos algo por hacer en esta vida, nacemos para crear nuestro propio destino…ella es una mujer Albert aunque no quieras verlo.

Ya lo sé…bueno no lo sabía…pero…ahhh!...

De que te sirve ahorcar a mi primo y encerrarla en una torre, si ellos buscaran la manera de estar juntos…claro no es fácil saber que ellos viven juntos desde hace un año pero…

Tú lo sabias…?...-la rubia negó.

No tenía idea, te lo hubiera dicho, pero el ya se graduó, es ingeniero tiene un par de obras en Alemania y otra en Londres, ya compro una casa que Shiloh decoro a su gusto, ella estudia Psicología y ejercerá…Albert se aman.

Sé que se aman, pero me da no se…temor de que sufra como lo hicimos nosotros…

Eso no pasara, por eso se casaran…vamos Roderick te lo pidió con sus padres que más garantía…

No quiero ser abuelo tan pronto cuando mi pequeña Pauna cumplió un año apenas…-Candice rio, en ocasiones su esposo era muy celoso, recordó miles de veces celándola por cosas como una simple sonrisa.

Vamos amor…que te parece si yo y tu…no se…nos damos un masajito y…- Candice beso a su esposo quien enseguida la abrazo contra su cuerpo, no podría cansarse de hacerle el amor…ahora que ella era suya…no se detenía.

Papi…papi…-grito sonriente el pequeño William Albert II…corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

Celoso como su padre…-dijo sonriente Albert abrazando a su familia…Pauna comenzó a platicar borucas y que más pedir, ahora tenía lo que siempre quiso una familia completa.

* * *

Fanny miraba a su ahora novio Redmond, la familia primero había puesto el grito en el cielo porque deseaban crecieran como primos, pero al parecer los hijos de Ekaterina ya tenían su destino pues marcado.

El que no tomo las cosas del todo bien fue Kendrick quien a pesar de que Stephanie no llevaba su sangre la quería como su hija propia y había sufrido lo mismo que Albert…deseaba que los chicos fueran mucho más lento que Roderick, aunque claro él ya era un hombre de 23 años e independiente, pero…no había duda tendría que vigilar de cerca.

Sullivan vivía aun en Neverland con ellos, era un chico estudioso y responsable, pero al tener que ir a la universidad se mudaría con su hermana Elaine a Alemania, como ahora lo había echo Fanny.

Del otro lado del continente, Metal había tenido un par de hijos más con su amada Marie…ahora mismo tenían un par de locales más que servían sus ya famosas hamburguesas…la vida les sonreía y a su lado tenía el más valioso tesoro…su familia…

Terrence se casó un par de años más tarde con Claudette porque ella consideraba que así eran felices, sin embargo accedió ante la insistencia de su suegra y como reloj de hormonas un mes más tarde quedo embarazada.

Terrence Noel era un clon exacto de su padre, ahora ya con 3 años de vida y uno más en camino, que por el ultrasonido también seria varón, el matrimonio estaba solido fuerte y unido, la relación que su esposa llevaba con su primer hija Susy era buena…la chica había heredado la belleza de su madre y traía más de un corazón enamorado.

Archievald se relacionó con un par de mujeres más después de que Kourtney terminara su relación, ya que ella no sentía estar lista para algo tan formal.

Sin embargo, cuando el destino dice lo que es…es…en una de sus reconciliaciones de ir dos regresaron 3…se habían casado hacia un par de meses ya que su primer hijo llamado Archievald Matteo nació, él bebe de ojos azules como su madre y cabellos dorados como alguna vez en su infancia su padre tuvo, ahora era el centro de atención de esa familia…

Robert se había casado con una hermosa mujer llamada Dolores, de padres cubanos y ojos azules como el mismo cielo…el acento de ella le había conquistado y hacia un par de años eran esposos, esperaban a su pequeña Adamari…

Imposible pero cierto, el soltero más cotizado por muchos años Clark Andrew doblo sus manitas y se casó con Karen…recordar que ambos negaban lo que deseaban tanto…tenían ya 3 niños…un varoncito de 3 años llamado Clark Steve y las gemelas Keren y Karlie de 2 años…seguiditos como hilo…

Por su parte en Canadá, Brian había sido destituido de su cargo algo que lleno de vergüenza a los Pickton que renegaron por el…sin embargo esto le hizo darse cuenta del mal que había echo…se mudó a otro pueblo y con su otra familia se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz…la relación que mantenía con sus hijos mayores era atraves de spotify en especial con Sullivan.

Sir William y Clemence, estaban felices de tener en verano su casa llena de nietos, al parecer ese corazón duro había sido ablandado por tantas cabecitas rubias que corrían en la mansión Andrew de Australia.

Elaine tenía ya tres niños y esperaba uno más, lo cierto es que después de pensarlo con Sebastián, darle una familia amplia era una idea no del todo mala, pero seis hijos no lo creía tan posible.

Tanya junto con Jacob habían procreado al pequeño Jackson de 6 años y a la pequeña Jaqueline de 4…también se habían casado y junto con Scott residían tranquilamente en Australia…solo Shiloh se había mudado al cumplir 18 años a Alemania pues ella se enamoró de Roderick desde la primera vez que se miraron…y viceversa.

Al llegar a la universidad un par de meses después decidieron mudarse al apartamento que el chico tenia, lógicamente ellos vivían en su mundo más felices que nunca.

Cuando se enteró la madre de Roderick, le exigió se hiciera responsable como hombre, cosas que al hombrecito le fascino, siempre fue un chico responsable e inteligente, así que hablo de frente con Albert y pidió la mano de su novia.

Ellos anhelaban su familia así que esto era un gran paso para ambos…el mes de diciembre fue la fecha pactada para el tan deseado enlace en las tierras alemanas.

* * *

Albert estaba en Shock y vivía lo que Kendrick al entregar a su hija, así mismo lo que su padre y todos los hombres que casaban a sus hijas vivirían.

Estas segura…?...-

Si, papa…-dijo la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, la verdad es que ahora su belleza era más parecida a los Andrew.

Caminaron por el altar y el entrego a su hija…ahora ella comenzarían su propia vida.

* * *

La rubia acostó a los niños y camino hacia el balcón…hacia mucho frio pero parecía que eso no afectaba al rubio quien estaba bebiéndose un whisky…la boda había sido hermosa y ellos se amaban…

Los brazos de su esposa le rodearon la cintura…-Te he dicho que hoy estuviste muy bien.

Hice lo que debía cariño…-contesto el un poco triste de saber que su hija mayor partiría a formar su familia siendo tan pequeña.

Todo saldrá bien…te lo prometo…-dijo Candice segura mientras el solo respiraba hondo…-vamos a dormir que hace mucho frio aquí y tal vez un baño caliente nos caiga bien.

Si…vamos…-dijo el sin tanto animo mientras entraban y cerraba la puerta corrediza…la rubia camino al baño, él fue a la habitación de sus hijos para ver que todo estuviera bien…

Camino hacia la cuna donde su pequeña Pauna dormía plácidamente…toco su mejilla…era preciosa con esas risitas que le robaban el corazón…

Se asomó a la cama de su hijo Willy quien estaba profundamente dormido…tan parecido a el…todo bien…

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y salió de ahí…miro a Candice sonriente con una bata de baño puesta…-Hola.

Hola…-dijo el sonriente, siempre buscaba la manera de hacerlo feliz

No sé si quieres tomarte un baño…-dijo ella mientras el rubio le miraba con atención…ella deslizo la bata de baño dejándola caer y mostrándose desnuda ante sus ojos…

Albert sabía que amaba a esa mujer y lo que significaba en su vida era mucho más de lo que jamás pensara merecer…camino hasta alcanzarla y la miro con amor…

Sus ojos verdes como praderas escocesas le miraron con deseo y pasión…se acercó lentamente y la beso con lentitud mientras sus brazos se apoderaron de la breve espalda de la rubia.

La levanto en brazos y entro con ella al baño, donde la tina estaba llenándose…la espuma ahora mismo comenzaba a burbujear…

Te amo Candice Andrew…-ella sonrió, aún conservaba esa chispa inocente…esa chispa que el adoraba…claro que ella no era cualquier mujer…nunca lo fue…por la simple razón de que le amo sin importar nada más que el…egoísta tal vez…pero cuán grande puede llegar a pecar el ser humano para tener un trocito de cielo en la tierra.

También te amo…-le respondió ella mirándole con el amor que ahora le tenía más grande que antes, un gran hombre, esposo amoroso, padre incondicional, amigo verdadero y el amor de su vida…

Se miraron y sonrieron…el rubio se desnudó entro a la tina y ella después…el agua, las burbujas, la calidez del cuerpo desnudo y un corazón que corre agitadamente.

Lo beso lentamente y el comprendió que ese amor era la chispa que cada uno debería de poseer en la vida, esa chispa por la que das todo sin importar el qué dirán, por la que merece la pena arriesgar todo y por la que se mueve el mundo…

Tenía en sus manos una familia y una mujer que le amaban por la persona que era…que más amor sincero que ellos…

Si antes de ella no era el Albert de hoy…sin la vida le diera una oportunidad más…nuevamente lo repetiría…la verdad es que mil veces viviría lo que hasta ahora…

Candice era todo lo que él nunca quiso, todo lo que el jamás imagino tener porque simplemente no lo conocía…ahora sabía que ella era lo que dios quiso darle….

Pecado tal vez por amarla siendo casado…pero como negarle a tu corazón lo que a ciegas veía en ella…no se arrepentiría nunca de ello…la amaba y eso era lo único que necesitaba para estar feliz…

Si todo es pecado…soy el pecador más feliz…-le dijo a la rubia quien sonrió.

No es pecado mi amor…es amor…amor sincero…-ambos se unieron en un beso…

El destino era cambiante y en ocasiones enseñaba con duras lecciones, pero de cada uno dependía tomar las decisiones para ser feliz…una vida…una oportunidad…pecado no amor a destiempo sí.

* * *

Hola, no me queda más que agradecer a cada persona que se tomó el tiempo para leerme en esta historia, acompañarme en este largo viaje en Pecado, por incitarme a escribirlo mejor y no rendirme…aquí está el fin de esta historia…no es la primera que hago ni la última, pero si siento que me hizo ampliar mi mente a mucho más.

Ahora sí puedo decir que aprecio a cada una de ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme, siempre cada comentario te anima en hacerlo mucho mejor…gracias por ello y por estar ahí para mí.

Les espero en la próxima historia que publicare, espero que sea de su agrado y les deseo un fantástico inicio de semana.

Rewievs:

Stormaw.- Gracias a ti por seguirme a lo largo de esta historia y tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, habrá más historias de esta pareja claro que si…Ya tengo varias peticiones de más parejitas lo pensare para hacer algo lindo…también para ti los mejores deseos.

MoniArdley.- Gracias por las flores y espero pronto tener ya otra historia de los rubios…sin duda le echare ganitas para que sean mejor…saludos.

Magy.- Gracias que linda, trato de yo también sentir lo que pasa entre ellos, me intrigo, me deprimo, lloro y rio…es raro pero creo que funciona para crear cosas más reales…espero pronto subir una nueva…saludos.

Patricia Andrew.- Trato de considerar todo lo que me sirva para escribir algo mejor, espero pronto tener una nueva historia de esta pareja…si también crear algunas historias con otros galanes…ya veré que me ideo…saludos.

Patty A.- Gracias a ti por seguirme en la historia, también un abrazo para ti y sigo aprovechando el tiempo libre para crear historias y personajes…saludos.

Jenny.- A ti…por comentar y leerme en Pecado, claro que vendrán más historias de más parejas…en eso estoy un abrazo afectuoso.

Mily.- ya se, claro que habrá más historias por contar con más personajes y tramas…un abrazo.

Sol.- un abrazo para ti también…ya verás pronto tengo una nueva historia en curso…gracias por tu apoyo…saludos.

Yusmariz.- claro que sí, yo también ya estoy trabajando en personajes y en la siguiente…saludos.

Tania Lisbeth.- Si claro, estas parejas son como perfectas el ying y el yang…ya estoy ahí con los personajes espero pronto subir una más de mis locas historias…un abrazo.

IsAndrew.- Gracias…

Glenda.- Siempre tan linda con tus comentarios, es solo una pausa para una nueva historia que espero sea mejor que esta…ya veremos que tal sale…te mando un abrazo y gracias por tu apoyo…

Yuleniparedes.- Ya se…una historia de muchos capítulos mas…pero creo que aquí se queda, mejor inicio con otras mas que están por reclamar su espacio…saludos.


End file.
